Eternal Stars - Book 3 in The Stars Trilogy
by C.R.Marks
Summary: Oct 6: TWO NEW CHAPT: Mara Jade and Eevou, the three rogue Dark Apprentices and a furious Nash w/his elite Dark Troopers come face-to-face. Luke Skywalker w/16 young Jedi will lead the New Republic into battle against a Dark Alliance determined to complete the late Darth Vader's mission. Have you read Book #1: Love's Stars, and Book #2: Dark Stars, yet? Story links in my profile.
1. Conundrums

**A/N:** _Eternal Stars_ is Book #3 in a Trilogy. Please consider reading **Book #1: _Love's Stars_** , and **Book #2: _Dark Stars_ first**. I think will be very happy you read them first. Links to Book# 1 and Book #2 can be found in my profile: u/10188505/

 **Disclaimer Stuff:**  
 _1\. Lost Stars: Star Wars - Journey to the Force Awakens_ , and all characters and content within, are the property of Disney Corp. and/or Claudia Gray.

 _2\. The Stars Triology, Love's Stars, Dark Stars,_ and _Eternal Stars_ , including all original content to include, but not limited to: characters, character names, vehicles, locations, vocabulary/terminology, and artistic/graphic representations of any of the original content are the sole property of C.R. Marks and may not be used in any medium without the written permission of C.R. Marks.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Conundrums  
**

 **Pikson-Kyrell Residence, Jelucan**

"What do you mean you _**let** _him go?!" Geth yelled, his voice booming like thunder.

There was no question Piper understood the gravity of the situation. He knew it the moment he allowed Paxson, his former brother in arms who had betrayed them - the General most of all - to disappear into the night. Piper knew the possible consequences. So, as he stood there under the withering glare of the General and his "adopted" brothers, Piper sought the right words to say. The faith the General and his brothers had in him was on the line. If he couldn't somehow make them understand what it was like to be there with Dimps...

 _For kriff's sake, Piper, don't call him that!_ Piper silently scolded himself. Using Paxson's nickname would not help matters. It was a term of endearment, after all. These fellas weren't feeling endearing towards Paxson. _Nor me, so it seems,_ Piper thought grimly as he surveyed their expressions one more time.

 _Make them see it. Don't leave anything out,_ he told himself. He then took in a deep breath, briefly closed eyes to clear his mind, and thought back to just before everything went wrong. And then, he spoke.

"I was keeping watch as usual. I hadn't taken my eyes off the bedroom window. Not once. Then I heard a noise. I knew something pretty big was approaching my six. I was thinking a Jelucat - maybe even something a little bigger..."

* * *

 _ **... 4** **standard** **hours** **ago:**_

With Nexxu-like speed and balance, Piper flipped over and vaulted up into a kneeling position – his blaster rifle trained on the animal he heard approaching from behind. Piper remained perfectly still, his finger on the trigger.

"Piper, it's me," a voice came from the darkness. "Please don't shoot."

"Dimps?" Piper said, maintaining his position.

"Yes. I'm stepping out and my hands are up. You can scan me for weapons or whatever you need to do. You can even cuff me. I don't care. I just want to talk to you."

Paxson stepped into view and slowly sat on the ground with his hands held above his head. Piper stood fast, his E-11 trained on Paxson's chest. "Slowly – take off your jacket," Piper said. "And don't do anything to make me pull this trigger. I mean it."

Paxson slowly removed his jacket and held his hands out for Piper to cuff him. Piper tossed him the cuffs and Paxson put them on securely, making sure Piper could see him do it. Pipe lowered the barrel slightly and took his finger off the trigger.

"Thanks," Paxson said softly.

"What the kriff, Paxson? You're not supposed to be out here!" Piper winced. 'Er... I mean-"

"Do you think I don't know the General has had me under surveillance since I left the table that night? He had to do it – I understand," Paxson shrugged. "I just… I just needed to talk to someone. About something. About anything. I don't know," Paxson said, his voice cracking.

"Maybe you should have talked to someone the first day you arrived on Jelucan, Paxson? Did you ever think of that?" Piper snapped.

"I wish I had. I wish…" Paxson couldn't get his words out.

As angry as Piper was, his heart still felt something for his old friend. "Vader, Pax? I don't get it." Piper's tone had softened a little.

"Would you have refused to go with Darth Vader if he put his hand on your shoulder? There are a few things I've done that involved choices, and I've made some bad ones – I don't deny it. But I never had a choice when it came to being an apprentice of Darth Vader," Paxson said.

Piper stared as his old friend then took a deep breath. He sat back and laid his rifle in his lap. "Why did Vader pick you?"

Paxson relaxed a little and shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yah, Dimps, it does. I'm sitting here with you right now and I'm wondering if you're going to make my rifle go flying out of my hands or force choke me. Just because we didn't talk about it doesn't mean we didn't know exactly what Vader could do," Piper said.

Paxson actually smiled. "I can't do that. It's called telekinesis and Force choking. Trust me, if I could do either I would know it. Vader put me through a lot of pain and misery trying to pry those skills out of me… I can control thoughts in other people's minds… I can't do it if the person is expecting it or if the person is very strong willed. But I can make most people think things, say things…"

"Dream things?" Piper snapped, more as an accusation than a question. Paxson looked away for a moment, then stared directly at Piper and nodded. "Did you ever do that to any of us?" Piper asked with a wary expression.

"No! Never!" Paxson insisted. "After Vader died, I convinced myself I was free. These… abilities… are not gifts. They're a curse. It wasn't until after I was discharged and Nash had his emissary track me down that I was pulled back in," Paxson explained. "That was only a few months ago."

"Would you have done what Windrider asked? Would you have taken Sara and Sila?"

"No." Paxson said without hesitating. "Never."

"Then why didn't you come clean before? It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't unless you're in my shoes. Every day I told myself I would just keep taking the hurdles as they came. Whatever Nash threw at me I would side step them somehow. It isn't easy to do, let me tell you. That man can tell when you are lying to him. I mean that literally. I had to find ways to do things so that when I gave my reports he wouldn't realize I was not actually doing what he ordered me to do." Paxson rolled his eyes and sighed. "That sounds crazy, I know."

"You said it, brother," Piper chuckled, and then realized he was letting down his guard and frowned.

"So, they told you what I did?" Paxson asked.

"The dreams and stuff? Yah, they mentioned it. That's pretty sick. I'm sorry, but it is. You're really lucky the General didn't put you down before you left that table."

Paxson winced. "Yah, I know. It's ironic, though. I can't even talk to most women. I mean, aside from Elizabeth, I have zero experience with women. Now I'm Paxson, the neighborhood pervert… I would never have laid a hand on Sara. Imagining…you know, imagining about someone you really like is what I did."

"You did more than that, Paxson. We both know it. Sure, we've talked about girls to each other and none of us can say with a straight face we haven't had thoughts, but you shoved your thoughts into her mind."

"She wasn't supposed to ever remember. I would never have done anything that would cause damage or harm to her or her marriage. I just needed to tell Nash that I had done what he asked," Paxson said.

"Then why didn't you just imagine her turning you down?"

"Because she wouldn't have," Paxson said quietly. "What I didn't tell Sara, Geth, and Gan, is that… well, it's a two-way street. If I open the door to someone's mind and make a suggestion, I get their honest response whether they intend for me to or not. I didn't even consider that if I made the suggestion her response would be what it was. I saw it going down a lot of ways – maybe a slap or humiliating rejection – but never that."

"You cannot ever – and I mean never – tell another living soul what you just told me."

"I know. I think I just needed someone to know the truth about my intentions – as flawed and messed up as they are. The first time I had no idea she would pursue anything with me. The second time, well…obviously I knew." Paxson shrugged and looked down.

"I didn't know who Sara was when I first met her. I didn't know she was married, had a baby, and all that. I definitely did not know she was Sarabel Kyrell… Those first hours after we met were the first hours of happiness I'd known since the night Elizabeth left me. I felt hope… As wrong as I was, it doesn't erase the rest of the truth - why I was sent here in the first place. The danger to Sila, Sara, and Dalven is real. My strategy did work - I was able to fool Windrider which was no easy feat."

Piper raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"It's the truth, Piper. It was scary as kriff to deceive Nash. I told him I propositioned her, she's devoted to Dalven, and she will never leave him. If Nash had pressed the issue or asked me for details, I'd have been forced to lie and he'd have known it. He would have come for Sara and Sila himself. He almost killed Dalven once, and now Dalven is standing between Windrider and his child. It's been very difficult to hold him at bay."

Paxson put his face in his hands and sat there silent for a minute. "You know, I thought it was all over. My plan worked. I was still trapped and couldn't change that, but I did convince Windrider that Sara and Sila were where they needed to be. I am certain he accepted it at the time. Something, and I don't know what it was, changed his mind. For some reason – out of the blue – Windrider calls me and tells me he wants them both and I have to make it happen.

That's when I ran. I knew as long as I was alive I'd be forced to hurt other people. I couldn't find a way out or see an end to it, so I tried to commit suicide. I tried twice. Well, more than twice if you count the number of times I pulled the trigger on two different blasters." Piper couldn't hide his shock at the candid revelation – even more the matter-of-fact way Paxson talked about it.

"The first time I put a blaster pistol to my head it wouldn't fire. I tried a different pistol and it wouldn't fire. Both worked fine if I aimed at anything other than myself. Then I injected enough Spice to kill a Bantha ten times over. I woke up the next morning without the first sign that I had done anything more than overdose on water. Waking up was the most miserable feeling I've ever had, and that says a lot."

"Dimps! Are you crazy? What are you thinking? I don't care how bad it gets. You can't do that again."

Paxson stared at Piper. He felt his throat tighten and tears stinging his eyes. Paxson looked away, but he was too tired and the fight had gone out of him long ago. The tears began to fall and he shook his head side to side while Piper sat speechless. "I wish I could die. It would be better for everyone. I wouldn't be scared all of the time. Vader wouldn't haunt me anymore. The people I've hurt wouldn't have to think about me anymore. It would be so much easier for everyone."

"Vader is haunting you?" Piper asked. The edge to his voice was gone.

Paxson nodded. "Vader won't allow me to kill myself. There's no other explanation. If you had seen what he can do... if you heard what he said about the Force you'd understand." Piper was careful not to register his doubts in his expression. He pulled his new gun cleaning rag out of his pack and tossed it to Paxson. Piper grimaced as Paxson's awkward grab for the cloth reminded him that Paxson was in binders. Before using it to wipe his face, Paxson continued to talk. "Windrider is planning something big, and he's called all of us - the apprentices - to meet. Windrider says Vader will be there to explain it all himself. I can't explain how he will be there - what shape or form he will take. I just know in some measure or way it's true."

"I think," Piper started, then hesitated. He looked at Paxson and then studied his rifle for a moment. He drew in a deep breath and let out a very big sigh, then looked at Paxson and nodded. "I think you need to have another talk with the General."

Paxson immediately shook his head. "He doesn't care about me anymore and I don't blame him. I want to leave them in peace. When I leave Jelucan, I'm going to find a way to make certain Nash never bothers Sara, Sila, Dalven, Ciena, Geth, Thane… or anyone else in their family ever again. That's the only thing I can do - it's the right thing to do"

Piper shook his head. "Dimps-"

"No! I'm serious. I need to leave and let them forget all about me and all of this."

"How are you going to leave? He has you under surveillance. Every minute of every day you're being watched."

Paxson looked at Piper and held his gaze, and it then became clear precisely what Paxson was asking Piper to do.

Piper emphatically shook his head, "No way! I can't do it! The General will never forgive me. I made a promise to him. I can't go back on my word."

"Piper, please. If I don't go, Nash is going to come looking for me. He will come for Sila and Sara!" Paxson argued.

Piper was shaking his head slowly, staring at the ground, when Paxson added, "And he won't be alone when he comes."

Piper's head jerked up in surprise to meet Paxson's sad, resigned expression.

"What do you mean?" Piper demanded, emphasizing each word with an undertone of menace.

"There will be more. More... like me," Paxson said, looking at the ground. "But different, too. They will have abilities - things Vader saw in them that made him want them in the first place. They will have been trained by Vader to identify and hone every Force related skill they possess." Finally, Paxson looked back up and met Piper's gaze. "He will take Sara and Sila – none of you will have a chance. Geth is a strong man, and I know you guys will always have his back. But you don't stand a chance against the Dark side of the Force."

Piper's mind was reeling. If he believed Pax, then what he was saying was probably the only chance for Sila and Sara. The General, and all of the people who tried to stand between Windrider and what he wanted, would probably die. He'd seen so much death and lost so many brothers.

Piper stared in the direction of the Clinic, where his best friend and brother died in surgery after being wounded during Mission Capree. That was the only time Piper had been on Jelucan before now, and seeing that place already had him battling simmering feelings of pain and loss.

Piper had an epiphany. It was long after Mission Capree that Piper had learned Commander Windrider was the reason they were on the mission and on Jelucan. At the time, they believed they were on a search and rescue mission for Captain Ree. The truth was that Windrider was obsessed with Captain Ree - who is now Admiral Kyrell's wife. General Pikson said Commander Windrider attacked the Lieutenant and put him in a coma in order to escape from the Garrote with his Tie Defender. And Paxson was right - Windrider did nearly kill Dalven Kyrell once he made it to Jelucan. Even with the Jedi present, Windrider was able to do major damage before finally being caught.

Now Windrider is obsessed again. This time he isn't alone - he has a posse of Vader's apprentices with unknown powers. He has the element of surprise and personal knowledge of the battlefield.

With those revelations, he saw Paxson's next words in a different light. "At least if I go, I can buy some time while I make a plan and try to solve the problem. There might be a chance I can keep Windrider from ever coming to Jelucan again."

Piper conceded to himself that Paxson was right. But, the General would never agree to let Paxson go. Whether it was because he didn't trust him, or because deep down the General still cared for Paxson in spite of it all and wouldn't agree to send Paxson off on what amounted to a death mission. If left to the General, Paxson wasn't going anywhere.

"Please, Piper," Paxson pleaded. "Let me at least try."

* * *

Piper stared at the plush carpet beneath his boots. He could feel the eyes on him, but he couldn't gather the courage to lift his head.

"That's when I decided to... well, I let him go." Piper took a deep breath and let it out, burying his face in his hands. Slowly, he lifted his head.

The expressions on Lem, Stretch, Bull and Steps' faces were all reflections of a similar emotional state; they were in utter and complete shock.

Piper shifted his gaze toward the General and Ganaire. It was hard to look past Ganaire's grief-stricken, frightened, tear streaked face.

Piper straightened his shoulders and faced the General, but before actually allowing himself to process the General's reaction, words were spilling out of his mouth.

"Please, sir. I understand why you're angry. I had no intention of allowing him to go anywhere, and for what it's worth he would have returned to the house if I had insisted. But I heard him out and I tried to listen from your perspective as he presented his case. From a tactical, logistical, and practical perspective it was impossible to ignore Dim-... Paxson's arguments."

Ganaire was now up and moved quickly across the room toward Piper. He tried to brace himself for the sting of her palm - or possibly worse if she opted for her fists.

Instead, Gan fell on her knees and wrapped her arms as far as they would go around his bulky frame. She squeezed with surprising force and stroked the back of his head like his mother did when he was a young boy.

"You poor thing! I'm so sorry, Piper. It's going to be alright. You had to let him try to make it right. It must have broken your heart to hear all of that and not know how to help your brother, but you did the right thing. I know Paxson could see how much you wanted to help him."

Piper was caught between unbearable awkwardness and a desire to return Gan's hug. He glanced around the room and saw the boys were too caught up in their own internal battles to come to terms with what they just learned about Dimps.

"Now you know how I feel," Geth said. Piper looked at the General with apprehension. "Go on, son. Hug her back. We _all_ give in eventually."

Gan didn't immediately release Piper. "Ignore that grouchy old man!" she exclaimed.

Whether it made sense or made no sense Piper couldn't say, but an enormous flood of relief washed over him. He knew he had not lost the General. This probably meant he had not lost his brothers. And in ways he never realized it mattered, he was just as grateful he had not lost Ganaire.

Piper relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, and he returned Gan's hug. The only hesitation he felt disappeared once he was certain he didn't squeeze too hard. As small as she clesrly was, Piper didn't appreciate how small until she hugged him.

"See what I mean?" the General said.

Gan was now returning to the sofa. Geth leamed forward and the rest of the men took his cue. They were all looking at the General, setting aside their thoughts and emotions only for as long as was necessary to make a sound plan for what comes next. There would be an opportunity to have an honest discussion about Paxson. The General would make sure of this. He always did.

Gan took his hand and squeezed it. "Dalven, Sara, and Sila will be okay. They're strong. The _real_ threat is Nash. Keeping Paxson here virtually ensured we'd be facing another battle on Jelucan – at our _home._ Paxson leaving is the only chance to stop Nash wherever he is. It's the only chance of keeping the battle away from Sila and Lucy." Gan's gentle, but firm assertion found its way through a kink in Geth's armor.

Geth sighed deeply, then turned to face Piper. "You are confident Paxson is not lurking somewhere nearby waiting to abscond with our son's wife and grandchild?"

"Sir, you trained us to 'make it simple' in the field when faced with complex, but time sensitive situations. I deduced there was a risk to him leaving. However, once I stepped back and put my emotions aside, the tremendous risks associated with keeping him here became unavoidable. Pax did some bad things, but I believe…"

Piper looked around and appeared to brace himself for the pending tirade as he continued, "I believe Paxson would do anything to prevent harm from coming to your family. I believe he has been trying to stand guard between your family and Windrider since he arrived on Jelucan. His actions, on their face, were reprehensible and for many unforgivable. But I've spent a week staring at a broken man, and after many nights with nothing to do but work the problem, I have yet to uncover an alternative course of action that would have given him the ability to fool a human lie detector _and_ leave your family untainted in the process."

There was a short pause, and Lem quietly added, "Me, too." This was followed by nodding and mutterings of agreement from the rest of the men – all of whom would rather lose a limb than lose the favor of their Commander.

"Geth, sweetheart-" Geth pulled Gan into his side, interrupting what he believed would be more persuasion. It wasn't needed.

"Piper – I… I am sorry for my anger. I have..." Geth swallowed hard and Gan tightened her hold on him. "I have difficulty when it comes to thoughts of losing my family."

"Sir, it's oka-"

"No, Piper. It's not okay. Alderaan was an unimaginable loss, and grieving for Claire, Jake, and Malee is normal. Gan has helped me see this. But these other emotions – the fear, anxiety…all of the _what if's_ – they tend to jump out in front and have me stomping around like a blasted Rancor. I end up stomping on the very people closest to me."

Geth extended a hand to Piper and the two men shook. "I apologize. Lem, Stretch, Bull, Steps – I apologize to you as well. I've asked a lot of all of you. Expecting you to ignore our past with Dimps was unfair to you… and, in some ways, to him."

"So, what do we do now?" Lem asked.

Geth took a deep breath. "Let's take a few hours to recalibrate. I need to talk to Gan and Sara. You men put your heads together as well. Let's meet up at 1600 in the hangar and we'll decide where to go from there – as a Unit."

The looks of relief could not be overstated. As the men headed downstairs, Gan and Geth retreated to their private suite.

* * *

Geth fluffed some pillows and reclined back on the bed, boots still on his feet. For once, Gan ignored this, choosing instead to curl up next to him still wearing hers as well. Gan's thoughts were on earlier, when Geth was talking to his men. There was a surprisingly touching moment amidst the seriousness when Gan's heart leapt from something Geth said. _Our son,_ Gan remembered him saying.

She lay there tucked in beside Geth and allowed herself to steal a moment of bliss. _Geth called Dalven his son - twice,_ she recalled. At the time he said it, had they not been in the midst of a serious moment, Gan would have embraced Geth and found a memorable way to thank him for the joy he had just given her. Alas, it had _not_ been the right time for that.

Now they were alone in their private space. Gan quietly asked, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"As a matter of fact, you have not," Geth replied with feigned incredulity.

Gan was about to indulge him when she had a thought. "I believe I did! It was when you were feeding Lucy breakfast and she spit out her cereal. You scolded her and said, 'Good little girls swallow their food!'." Then you took a bite to show her, squenched up your face, opened your mouth, and scraped the bite off of your tongue onto the table. It was right after that. I said, 'I love you.'." Gan leaned up on her elbow to look down on him and nodded with confidence.

"I concede that you did say that. Though I will be filing a formal dispute for you to include in that journal of yours regarding that gross exaggeration of the events during breakfast. However, the question you posed was, 'Have I told you how much I love you today?' – the operative words being 'how much'," Geth pointed out.

"Ah – I see," Gan acknowledged as she lie there staring at the ceiling.

"Well?" Geth asked, also staring at the ceiling.

"How attached are you to those boots?" Gan asked.

"Huh? These boots here?" Geth raised a leg to remind himself which pair he had on. "They're older, but the fit is just right." There was a brief moment of silence. "Hey, nice try, slicko. Back to the other. How much?"

Gan sighed a deep sigh heavy with feigned exasperation. She turned to look at Geth with her, "Really?" expression. Geth's brow furrowed in confusion for a few seconds, then slowly emerged a look of understanding and a very, very big smile.

* * *

A good while later, Geth's boots were somewhere across the room after being hastily flung from his feet. He held Gan as they watched Lucy napping on the HoloScreen.

"That much, huh?" Geth asked, pulling Gan as close to his side as possible and kissing the top of her head.

"Every day, all day, for the rest of our lives."

There was a long period of silence during which they both lie there, Gan snuggled against Geth with her eyes closed. Internally, they were both fighting the same futile battle; first by ignoring, and then by mentally pushing back against the cruel reality that was determined to dominate their attention. Eventually, it would. These were the final minutes they'd spend together before conceding, so they stretched it out as long as they could

And then, without meaning to, Geth glanced at the chrono. He raised his free arm and covered his face with this hand, letting out a long, moaning sigh.

"We have to talk to Sara," Geth mumbled.

Gan buried her face into Geth's side, still pretending she could stay there and let it all pass them by. Geth pulled her closer with his arm that was still firmly wrapped around her tiny frame.

"I know, I know," he said, understanding she was protesting against the end of their special time. Geth stared at the ceiling, and before he spoke he knew his next words would do more than end her protest, but he had to say them. "I think...I think it's time to brief Dalven on everything."

Gan shot up, pulling the covers with her, as she turned and sat on her knees staring at Geth. The look of alarm on her face was like a knife in his chest.

"Need to know. We agreed – it's need to know, right?" she exclaimed, nodding to reinforce the previous agreement.

Geth sat up. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently before replying. "He still doesn't need to know _all_ of it. The Force willing, he never will know _all_ of it. You can rely on my men not to breathe a word. But Dalven does need to know Paxson is gone. But he needs to know everything that directly impacts his ability to protect his family. Having Paxson here wasn't Dalven's first choice, and that's even without his knowing...well, you know." Geth grimaced and drew one of his hands back to rub his face. "The logistics have changed. We'll be scattered and..." Gan's expression interrupted Geth's train of thought.

Gan was nodding, her eyes full of sadness, then she looked away. "You're going to go after him, aren't you?" Geth didn't reply. "To help Paxson destroy him, I mean. You're going to find and kill Nash." It really wasn't a question.

Geth responded by gently holding Gan's face in his hands, like the first night they were together, and he kissed her with the same tenderness he did then. He lightly kissed her chin, cheeks, and brushed his lips across her eyelashes as he moved to kiss her forehead.

"Reality be damned," Geth whispered before he moved his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

This time, they stole the extra time as they needed and a little more, until a different kind of reality came barreling into the room: A happy and lonely Lucy woke up from her nap and began calling to them.


	2. The Convening - Day One

**ZAPHTHOSIS - DARK ALLIANCE HEADQUARTERS**

Nash sat alone at his desk. In a few minutes he would join the others and toast the occasion. He could hear the light music playing just down the hall. Everything was impeccably arranged. The music, the lighting, the food, the sleeping quarters - the time had finally come.

A light tap on his door pulled Nash from his thoughts. "Enter!" he called. The door opened, and in walked Eevou wearing a barely there minidress that matched the color of her eyes. Around her neck dangled a beautiful gold necklace with three flat discs resting just above her décolletage. Nash grimaced. He was fairly certain the piece was a gift from a former lover - who was just down the corridor with the woman he now loves on his arm.

Eevou stepped around the desk to where Nash sat in his oversized chair. She leaned her knees between his knees at the end of the seat cushion. "Everyone is here," she said, as she slowly walked her index and middle fingers up the arms of his chair.

 _Not going to happen_ , Nash thought, recalling the last time her fingers took their little stroll up his armrests on the Mirage. He reached up to touch a large, gold disc in the center of her necklace. "Are we going for class or crass this evening?" Eevou tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, but Nash knew she understood his meaning. "I believe I recognize this piece from a previous life?"

Eevou turned to the side and sat on Nash's left leg, draping her knees over the right arm rest of his chair. She looked down at her chest and took the necklace from Nash's fingers.

"I happen to like this piece. It makes me think good thoughts," she said. Right on cue, her trademark, mischievous grin appeared, and she added, "Very, very good thoughts."

Nash shook his head and sighed. "My dear Eevou, if only the Galaxy existed to cater to your thoughts and your thoughts alone. At the very least, my life would be much less complicated."

Eevou smiled and appeared unfazed.

"It could be even easier than that," she suggested.

"Oh? How might that be?" Nash queried, ignoring the alarms going off in his head.

Engaging with Eevou only minutes before he was to make his appearance with the Alliance was risky, but he wasn't quite as distractible this evening.

Eevou leaned in to whisper in his ear. "We could forget about the Galaxy and I would cater only to you… if you simply asked nicely." She followed her suggestion by pressing her lips on Nash's earlobe.

Nash placed his hands firmly on Eevou's hips and lifted her off his lap. "Thank you, dear Eevou, but no."

Eevou rolled her eyes and turned to walk back around the desk and toward the door. Her retreats did not typically occur with so little effort on Nash's part, but he had no complaints. He stood and straightened his elegant black tunic with black leather trim.

"Eevou," Nash called to her.

"Yes?" she answered, turning just as she reached the door.

"Change your jewelry before you join the others." Eevou turned, hands on hips, to squarely face Nash. Before she had a chance to comment, he added, "This is not a request. And while you are in your room, retrieve whatever container or box in which you store your diabolical schemes and return the one you have planned for Korus and Sona."

Eevou's eyes widened and her smirk turned to a frown. "You always think the worst of me," she said quietly.

Nash strode around his desk and continued until he was looking down at the pouting, petite female. He placed his sizable hands on her small shoulders. "Oh, Eevou. The challenge with you is that you are too good at what you do. Even worse, you know it. I would just like to see you branch out a little," Nash said warmly.

"Oh?" she asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

"Why, yes. You have already proven that you can convince almost any man to do almost anything you wish him to do. I wonder how much you might enjoy a female companion." Eevou snorted and looked at Nash sideways. "A female _friend_. You understand - someone to confide in and spend time with without all of the…" Nash considered his next word.

"Complications?" Eevou offered.

Nash smiled and nodded. "Precisely. I've observed the closeness between female friends, and I think you would benefit from having one."

"A female friend?" Eevou mused. She tapped her chin and thought for a brief moment, then shrugged, turned, and left the room.

* * *

The grand room was a 13-meter square and 6-meter-high space, elaborately decorated from floor to ceiling with striking artwork from dozens of artists spanning the Galaxy. Every few meters along the wall stood columns of various heights, upon which sculptures from numerous periods and styles were displayed. Some pieces were stationary and unchanging, while others were shape-shifting orbs of vivid colors and light. In the center of the room was a round table, 3.5 meters in diameter, carved in Alderaawood. Alderaawood was found only in forests on the planet Alderaan. Locating objects larger than a small chest or possibly a chair would be considered rare and invaluable finds. A table such as this would be labeled a remarkably realistic synthetic reproduction in nearly any other dwelling. That would not be the case here as the piece was the property of Anogen Ecks.

Nash stood just outside the doorway for a brief moment and surveyed the room.

Five humans stood about, all but one in light conversation. There was Nash's tall, blonde, devoted emissary - Korus. Next to him, her arm hooked in his, stood Sona. Sona was a beautiful, confident woman, taller than average, lean and muscular, with long, dark hair and smooth, tan skin. In the middle of the group was a man of average height and light brown hair. He had a friendly, personable affect, and was the Alliance's generous benefactor - Anogen Ecks. Next to Anogen was Nash's pretty little troublemaker wearing a beautiful _silver_ choker - Eevou. To Eevou's right stood an impossibly handsome, dark-haired man, nearly 2 meters in height with dazzling green eyes framed by long, dark lashes - Paxson.

Unlike the majority of Imperial elites and some of the Galaxy's affluential communities, Nash came by his perfect, clipped speech, witty inflection, and almost hypnotic intonation honestly. He was, after all, Alderaanean. Each sound in every syllable of all words would be impeccably produced, which often made his voice the one in a crowded room that could stop conversations in their tracks.

"Welcome to Zapthosis, my friends." Nash stepped into the room and took a flute filled with a fizzy drink from a servant droid's tray. He motioned to the table and took a seat. The other five followed his lead.

"Hello, Nash," Anogen said, a friendly smile on his face as he motioned around the room with his flute. "I see you've wasted no time sprucing up the old place?"

Nash smiled and tipped his drink slightly toward Anogen. "I believe it would only be proper to acknowledge the generosity of our fellow Alliance member, Anogen, without whom we would likely not be together today." Nash took a sip of his drink and the others followed suit - all but one.

"Are you not drinking tonight, Paxson?" Nash asked.

"I do not drink," Paxson replied.

"Perhaps something non-spirited?" Nash moved to signal for the server.

"No thank you," Paxson stated. Nash eyed Paxson, then smiled and nodded.

"I understand. You have questions. I imagine you all have questions," Nash said, eyeing the others around the oversized table. Most nodded and looked hesitantly at the others. "Why don't we start with the obvious. You want to know why I've called you here?" Heads around the table nodded - all but one. Paxson sat quiet and still.

"We are here because this was the wish of Darth Vader. It was his wish, when the time was right, to gather the nine Apprentices he had under his tutelage. His original purpose for us was to assist him in murdering Emperor Palpatine."

Sona gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head. Korus looked at Nash, his typically unshakable expression revealing his shock at the revelation. Eevou laughed out loud - once - then seemed content to contemplate the idea with a look of general curiosity. Anogen crossed his arms and sighed deeply, then dropped his head. Paxson remained steadfast, exhibiting not the slightest reaction.

Anogen spoke first. "How do you know this?"

"With the help of Korus, I retrieved some artifacts from Mustafar. One of these items was Darth Vader's vid journal. It will take some time to watch it all, though I believe it is necessary for each of us to do this in order to understand the reasons we… _suffered_ …at the hands of the Dark Lord."

This last choice of words drew the immediate attention from the four who were engaged. "Did you say 'suffered'?" Sona asked. "I am not certain what your experiences were, but 'suffer' does not seem to properly describe my experiences with my…-er, our Master."

"Sona has not shared her experiences with me. I respect her need for privacy and I'd like to suggest we all do. I myself was tortured, put through every imaginable type of pain, and made to beg for mercy more times than I can count," Korus shared with the group.

Eevou was nodding. "That sounds familiar," she said without a trace of sarcasm. Hearing her voice without the playful undertone was slightly disarming to the others who knew her.

"I… I…" a tear fell from Sona's eye. Korus stood, and she motioned for him to remain where he was sitting. "I killed someone. Someone died… because," Sona stopped and took a deep breath. "I made the wrong choice. I made the wrong choice and my closest friend from the Academy died."

She looked at Korus, who looked back at her with warmth and understanding. This did not go unnoticed by Eevou.

"I was not tortured," Anogen stated. "Not in the ways I believe you all were. I can only conclude it was because I never resisted or failed to reveal my gifts to Lord Vader." He shrugged and actually appeared embarrassed. "I am sorry - very sorry - that your experiences were different than mine. I cannot imagine…" he offered, his voice trailing off as he looked toward Nash. "And what about you, Windrider?"

"Ah, was I tortured?" he asked. "Yes. I was tortured. As was the woman I loved. I regret this. As it stands, I also recognize I would not have discovered one of my strongest gifts had I not been compelled to do so in this manner." All eyes were on Nash as he spoke. The expressions ranged from unreadable to dismay. "I would like to say that I would go back and change the course of history to spare her that pain if I could. If this were only about my needs, that's precisely what I would do if I were able. However, there is more at stake here. Much, much more."

"Nash, why are we here? Why does the invitation indicate our Master invited us? We all know Darth Vader died," Sona asked.

"What, exactly, are we going to be doing here?" Korus asked. "I've waited a long time to know. I've done everything you've asked of me. I believe it is time for answers."

"I agree, Korus," Nash replied. He stood and removed a small, silver cylinder from his right pocket and a small control pad from his left. With the push of a button, a 5-meter by 3-meter section of wall projected 8 centimeters forward, then split into equal halves, each half sliding laterally to reveal a HoloScreen. On the floor to the right of the screen sat a meter-tall column with a bust of Darth Vader's mask. Nash pressed a concealed button on the underside of the lip of the column, after which the front of the mask, hinged at the forehead, raised. Inside of the mask was a small black box. In the center of the front of the box was a 1 cm diameter hole. Nash inserted the cylinder and in perfect synchronicity the room darkened, and the face of Darth Vader filled the HoloScreen.

Every person at the table recoiled at the sudden appearance of their Master, even Paxson.

"My Apprentices: You are now aware that you are not alone. Indeed, you are part of a powerful Alliance I have created, as no single being possesses the power to complete the great task that must be done.

You were not chosen simply because you have gifts in the Force. Many beings are Force sensitive, but their gifts will remain misunderstood as mere talents for the entirety of their lives. You were chosen because I discovered in each of you specific gifts, that when combined, will make possible what would otherwise be impossible.

Now it is time for you to learn who I am.

You know me as your Master, the Dark Lord, Darth Vader, Sith, and an agent of the Dark side of the Force. As such you know but half of me, for I am also Jedi Anakin Skywalker, child conceived by the Force within my mother's womb; a boy born a slave on Tatooine then found and freed by the Jedi; husband to the late Queen and Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo; father to twins: a daughter and a son.

I am the Dark. I am the Light. I am the Chosen One.

It was believed I was created to bring balance to the Force. It is true that I have lived immersed in the Lightness and the Darkness. Yet I also lived in the Balance for a brief time, denying both the Light and the Dark sides of the Force what I chose to give freely to another. It was my destiny to live these three lives so that I would come to understand what is true and what must be done.

The Lightness and the Darkness will forever be at war. There cannot be lasting Balance within the Force. Balance can only be achieved outside the Force, and it is in Balance where true and lasting peace is possible.

To achieve Balance in the Galaxy, the Force itself must be conquered. This is what must be done."


	3. Baby Bump & Gather the Troops

**Ree Residence - Jelucan**

Ciena was awakened by the sound of the HoloPhone. She tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes while listening to Mumma's voice in the other room. Waking up seemed harder in recent days. She didn't know if it was from missing Thane or being pregnant – or both.

 _One more gloomy day without Thane_ , she thought.

There was a soft tap on her door. "I'm awake," Ciena tried to say. She sat up and cleared her throat. "I'm awake, Mumma."

The door opened and Verine's smiling face filled Ciena's room with sunshine. This was good, because there wasn't any coming through the window.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Verine said.

"Good morning," Ciena said, trying to sound cheerful. It seemed every morning it required more effort than the last. "Who called?"

Verine sat on the edge of the bed. "It was Gan. She wants us to come for lunch, but there is more to it. Geth is 'rounding the troops'. Maybe he's about to reveal the big mystery up there."

Ciena nodded. "It's all just so…," she said, her voice trailing off as her eyes grew misty. Ciena grew frustrated and covered her eyes, then rubbed the evidence away. "What is wrong with me, Mumma? Why am I so weepy all of the time?"

"You know why, honey. It's normal to be… sensitive… when you are pregnant," Verine said, choosing her words carefully. She brushed some long, curly strands of hair away from Ciena's eyes. "You need a trim."

"I know," Ciena sighed. She lifted a few strands and twisted them around her fingers in front of her eyes, then let them drop on her face. "I look like a Bantha." Ciena fell back and groaned. "What does it matter? Thane can't see me."

Verine tilted her head and looked down on her surly daughter, trying not to smile at the melodramatic display. "I seem to recall you had many haircuts _before_ you were eight-years-old – _before_ that little Second Waver scoundrel stole your heart. Besides, banthas don't have your beautiful curls."

Ciena smiled at Mumma's teasing and sat back up. "We've come a long way – the Valley Kindred and Second Wavers." Ciena yawned and stretched her arms high in the air. Her pajama top lifted a little and Mumma gasped.

"Oh, my goodness! Look at your belly!" Verine exclaimed.

Ciene looked down and lifted up her shirt. Her eyes widened. "Uh – Mumma? Is it supposed to explode like this?"

A loud clanging noise right outside the door was followed by a barely audible, "Blast!"

Ciena's eyes widened. Verine cocked an eyebrow and quietly approached the door. Both women were holding their breath as Verine flung the door open. There, on his knees, sweeping up dry cereal into a bowl with his hand, was Paron. He looked up at Verine with a sheepish smile.

"Good morning! I was just… uh - coming to see what my two ladies are up to." He stood up and wiped his hand on his tunic.

Verine looked back over her shoulder at Ciena and winked, then turned back to Paron. "You must have heard us talking," Verine suggested.

"Yes! That's it. I was going to get some caf and heard you two having fun in here." Verine leaned over and reached for something on the floor outside Ciena's bedroom door. When she straightened up, she held Paron's half empty mug of cold caf in her hands.

"Paron," Verine said. "Were you eavesdropping – _again?_ "

"Of course not!" Ciena noticed her Pappa glance toward her belly – which was now covered – and quickly look back at Verine.

"Pappa! You were spying!" Ciena exclaimed. Paron's mouth dropped open and he turned to Verine. "And what do you mean by 'again'?" Ciena asked her mother. She didn't have to feign her surprise.

"Your father doesn't think we tell him things, so it seems he has decided to be a snoop," Verine said.

"I wasn't snooping! I came to say good morning and you were… you know…," Paron said as he gestured toward Ciena.

"No, Paron. We don't know – we were…?" Verine teased.

"Really, Verine, there are some things parents should not discuss in front of their children," Paron announced – though it didn't seem to fit in this circumstance. But, if Paron believed they were having a serious talk about intimate things, Verine was going to run with it.

Verine covered the side of her mouth between herself and Ciena and Paron bent to put his ear closer for the whispered message: " _She has questions about sex and reproduction."_

Paron shot up, cheeks blazing red, and began to stammer, "What? No – I wasn't – that wasn't – I didn't…" Verine stood with her hands on her hips staring at him.

"Don't be shy, Paron! It's actually good you arrived when you did. It's probably better for Ciena to hear from you - that's the part Ciena has questions about," Verine said affecting the sincerest expression and tone possible.

Paron was frozen, hands hanging at his sides. Ciena sat watching this confusing encounter; trusting her mother was making the most out of Pappa's snooping. However, she couldn't imagine what her mom was referring to other than maybe a man's perspective on having a baby?

Paron cleared his throat and stood as tall as possible, clasping his hands in front of him and assuming the posture, facial expression, and all mannerisms that indicated he had something very serious to talk about. Ciena felt her first pangs of worry. At the same time, Verine wondered if her joke was about to backfire.

"Well, uh – I wasn't prepared for this as… well, clearly one would think this topic had been covered in Ciena's education." Paron then paused and looked at Verine, "We did sign that school permission form, didn't we?" Verine merely nodded, fighting the urge to burst into laughter.

 _I should stop him now. A good wife would stop him,_ Vierene thought. _I will-_

"Yes, well," Paron began, turing to Ciena and nodding in a formal manner. Ciena looked from her Pappa to her Mumma – who was clearly trying not to laugh. Ciena wasn't sure where this was going, but she'd give it a moment. "You see, it is a natural thing when people are in love and married. You share a closeness, as you clearly… well, clearly," Paron paused and gestured toward Ciena's belly, and Ciena realized where this was leading. Before she could interject, Paron said, "And a husband expresses his attraction toward his wife in several ways, one being through se-"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Ciena's hands flew up to cover her ears. "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! Noooooooo! What is _wrong_ with you two?" Paron startled at his grown daughter – a former Captain in the Imperial Navy, wife of a New Republic Admiral, and pregnant – behaving like a five-year-old. When it was clear her father had stopped talking, Ciena dropped her hands. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Verine was laughing so hard at this point she was laying on the end of Ciena's bed holding her stomach. Paron stood looking down on her, his face even redder than before, with his hands on his hips. "Verine Ree!" he boomed. Verine sat up, wiping tears from her eyes and trying to hold in the laughter with minimal success. "That was inexcusable!" Paron demanded, stomping his foot.

"Which part? The snooping or that pitiful attempt to give your married, pregnant daughter a lesson on sex?" Now Ciena was catching on to the lunacy of the entire situation, and before she knew it she was laughing. Verine was laughing again as well, but she stood up and wrapped her arms around Paron. "Sweetheart, don't be angry. We needed a laugh in this house," Verine pleaded.

At first he resisted, but then – watching Ciena laughing after so many weeks of sadness and loneliness – Paron had to admit it was nice, _even if it came at his expense._ "I can't believe I fell for that!" he stated, shaking his head. "Either you have been hanging around some bad influences or I need to sharpen my wits," Paron said, finally putting his arm around Verine.

After Verine and Ciena's laughter died down into silly smiles and the episode was past, there was a brief moment of silence.

"So… it'll be lunch at the Pikson's?" Paron asked. Without waiting for a response, he nodded and started his retreat. Then he hesitated and turned back with an awkward grin on his face; shifting nervously on his feet.

"Pappa?" Ciena asked.

"Yes," he said and cleared his throat. "I was just curious. No, curious is not the correct word. I was wanting-"

"I know what it is!" Mumma said, now giggling.

"No, you don't," Pappa said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yes I do!" Verine teased.

"You do not know," Paron said confidently, nodding his chin and clasping his hands in front of his body.

"You – want - to - see - her – be - lly!" Verine exclaimed, wagging her finger back and forth while emphasizing each syllable.

Paron was already opening his mouth to reply before Verine finished her declaration. "You-" was as far as he got. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head slowly.

Ciena stood up and faced her Pappa. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Pappa replied.

Ciena raised her top up just above her bump, and Paron's eyes widened. He turned to Verine, and she was beaming again. "Isn't it amazing? We're going to be grandparents!" she exclaimed.

Pappa was now smiling and he looked back at Ciena. "My goodness!" Verine and Ciena laughed.

"That's exactly what we said!" Ciena told him. "Isn't it crazy?" Ciena asked.

Paron tapped his chin with his finger. "Do you think it is all baby? You've been eating a lot of bread."

"Paron!" Verine exclaimed, shaking her head.

"He's right, Mumma. I have. But I'm pretty sure this is all baby. It's hard as a rock! Push it," Ciena said, taking her Pappa's hand and pressing his fingers against her tummy.

Paron smiled and looked at Verine. "I remember this exact moment - when your Mumma was pregnant with you. She woke me early in the morning to show me her belly," Pappa chuckled. "I'll never forget it." Ciena immediately felt her eyes water.

"My turn!" Mumma said, reaching out to press against Ciena's belly then laughed. "That's definitely all baby alright."

"I wonder," Ciena said, unable to put a voice to her thoughts for the sharp pain in her throat. She couldn't stop the tears from spilling over.

"Wonder what?" Mumma asked gently, taking Ciena's hand in hers.

"He'd be ecstatic," Pappa said, wrapping his arms around Ciena. "I imagine he'd probably be on his knees talking to the baby like he talked to you in that Bacta tank. He'd look overwhelmed and nervous and happy - all of the things a devoted husband and dad-to-be feels."

Ciena nodded as Pappa held her head snuggly against his warm chest and Mumma rubbed her back. They patiently waited while Ciena had a long overdue cry.

"I have an idea," Verine said. "We should send Thane an image of you showing off your baby bump!"

Pappa stepped back to get a good look at Ciena. Ciena smiled and nodded, wiping away tears with her palms. "Maybe after I get ready for lunch?"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Pappa said. He kissed Ciena on the top of her head before he and Mumma left the room.

Ciena noticed the sun was finally coming through her window after days of nothing but clouds. After the humorous start to the day, she was able to appreciate it a bit more. It pulled her out of the gradual spiral into depression she had been caught in over the previous few weeks. Grhan's death, Thane leaving, the restricted accessibility to the one place – more than any other – that made her feel close to Thane for reasons that had been purposefully kept from her.

This brought to mind her mother-in-law's earlier call. Ciena was concerned about the situation at the "big house". With Grhan's death and Kendy staying at her in-laws, Ciena had been focused on helping her best friend during her brief visits. Gan and Geth were excited about the baby and any other time they'd have been begging for Ciena to stay with them at least half of the time she is on Jelucan. Gan and Geth had spent more time than usual here at the Ree's home, partly because Ciena was here and the other part - at least Ciena suspected - was due to their need to relax away from home. They really did enjoy spending time with Ciena's parents. The four had become very close friends.

Geth had not been his typical jovial self regardless of where he was. Ciena suspected Pappa had been made aware of the details, as Geth had spent hours talking privately with him. Verine and Ciena knew there was no point in asking Pappa about it, because he would have shared it with them had he been free to do so. It was important to respect her father's honor and trust he would say what he could.

Ciena sighed deeply. It seemed they were about to learn the answers to the mystery. Ciena thought she wanted to know, but as she sat there seeing sunshine for the first time in days she began to wonder. How many times had she envied beings who were ignorant of the truths she faced every day of her life in the Imperial service? _Sometimes it is better not to be burdened with knowing,_ she reminded herself.

* * *

 **Pikson-Kyrell Residence – Jelucan**

Gan set out the rest of the food. To accommodate everyone, they moved the meeting to the entertainment level of the house. Unfortunately, this would be as far from entertaining as things could get.

The lift opened and Ciena, Paron, and Verine exited. Gan hurried over to hug her daughter-in-law and her parents.

"Look!" Ciena said, lifting her top up just enough to show her bump.

Gan's eyes widened. "Oooohhhh – this is so exciting!" Gan was clapping and spontaneously reached out – then hesitated, looking embarrassed.

"You can touch it, Mom. Go ahead," Ciena smiled.

"Our grandchild," Gan said, looking at Paron and Verine to find they shared her ear-to-ear smile. Gan and Verine grew weepy and Paron groaned. "Geth – save me!" he yelled as he left the ladies behind.

"We took a short vid – I am hoping it will transmit with my next letter," Ciena said.

Gan placed her hands on Ciena's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. The two of them knew that no two people in the Galaxy missed Thane more than they did.

"Have you heard from him since last week?" Gan asked, putting her arm around Ciena's shoulder, beginning to walk into the massive event room.

"Just a really short letter. I know he is preoccupied with the hunt. It seems the New Republic is taking this matter very seriously, but it won't be enough for Thane. He'd tear this Galaxy inside out to find justice for Grhan," Ciena said. "And then there's the Nash thing."

The lift doors opened again and Marida and Kendy stepped off. Ciena hurried to Kendy and hugged her. _She's smiling – at least a little smile. She looks rested,_ Ciena thought with relief. "I wasn't sure I'd see you. I am so glad you're here," Ciena said, still embracing her dearest friend.

"I hear Geth has called a big meeting. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Kendy said. Her tone and expression were not quite as flat as in recent weeks, though Kendy's energy and confidence were missing.

More people entered the room, and soon most of the party had assembled and were eating from Gan's amazing spread of foods. The tap was dry – they needed sober minds for a very sober discussion.

Dalven and Sara had entered quietly. They had a baby monitor on Sila and Lucy who were right above them. They sat with Marida, Kendy, and Ciena. Lem, Stretch, Steps and Piper sat at the table beside them. Gan ate while she was cooking and Geth had snuck so many of her sandwiches while she was making them he was uncomfortably full. Gan joined Paron and Verine. Finally, Daniel and Chollet – affectionately known as their "family doctors", arrived and joined Gan's table.

Geth stood in front of the group and began to speak. "I've asked everyone here to discuss something very important. Before I go on, I need a commitment from everyone that whatever we discuss in this room will not be shared – not in any way, shape, fashion or form – with another living soul when you leave this room. Only those who are present are to have knowledge of this unless and until a time comes that I decide it's necessary to broaden the circle of knowledge. Please do not take offence at my taking on the role of General in this gathering of special people. It is necessary, as some of you will discover today."

Geth looked from table to table, each person nodding their agreement. Paron and Verine had looked at one another in confusion for a moment, but they nodded. The only person who didn't nod was Ciena. Geth smiled and said, "You don't want to keep anything from Thane. Of course, we don't want to, either. Thane and the Jedi will know. We simply need to tell him either in person or through a secure channel that even the New Republic will not be privy to. We will rely on Thane to brief the Jedi."

Ciena smiled in relief and nodded her agreement.

Geth took in and released a large breath. With the exception of his men, people in the room were getting their first real look at _General_ Geth Pikson since the first crises on Jelucan where Nash came for Ciena and Thane. It was still Geth, but gone was the happy-go-lucky man who could be silly with his infant daughter one minute and relentlessly teasing his wife the next. General Geth Pikson was calm, collected, deliberate, and in command.

"In this room is a family. This family is stronger than we probably realize. Our family has been forged by the bringing together of groups of people who have shared a variety of extraordinary experiences and events. During ordinary times, we look to each other for support, guidance, advice, laughter, companionship, and love.

This is not an ordinary time. What we need from our family is protection. Two of our family members are in danger. An enemy of our family wants to take them, and history has proven he will act on his desires without regard for the wants and needs of others. Nash Windrider has declared war on our family for the second time. The first time, we waited until Nash came to Jelucan. He attempted to kill Dalven and would have succeeded had Grhan and Daniel not saved him." Several eyes fell on Kendy, and they found her listening intently as if she were in an official briefing before a battle.

"This time," Geth said, looking at Dalven and Sara who both nodded, "he wants Sara and Sila."

Geth's men already knew this, as did Gan, Dalven and Sara. When Geth said it, Paron Ree dipped his head for a moment, then took Verine's hands in his and squeezed them. Clearly, he had also known.

"Why?" Ciena asked. The room grew quiet. Ciena looked around, and no one seemed bothered by the question. "I mean, why Sara and Sila?" Ciena clarified.

Dalven and Sara stood up, holding hands. Dalven looked at Sara and she said, "It's okay. I can do it." Dalven smiled, kissed the top of her head, and sat back down. Sara walked up to stand beside Geth. "You have a right to know," Sara said in a surprisingly strong and direct voice. "Most of you know that Nash used me to spy on Thane's family and Ciena, and in the process he pretended to have feelings for me. I thought we were in a real relationship – I loved him. After Nash was apprehended and I learned the truth, I discovered I was pregnant. Sila is Dalven's daughter in every way that matters. Nash learned some time ago that Sila is his biological child. It seems he has decided that he wants Sila with him. For some reason, he has decided he wants me, too."

Geth put his arm around Sara and squeezed, then she returned to her chair. Ciena was compelled to stand and walk over to Dalven and Sara. She kneeled between their chairs and wrapped and arm around each of their necks. They both leaned in and Sara began to cry. She quietly said, "I wanted to talk to you so badly. With Thane leaving and then Grhan - I just couldn't burden you with anything more."

Ciena took her hands and cupped Sara's face. "You are my sister, Sara. Nothing that is going on in my life will ever be so important that you cannot come to me for any reason," Ciena said softly and embraced her. Sara cried into Ciena's shoulder for a minute, then collected herself. Geth, and the others, patiently waited for them to finish. Ciena returned to her table.

Geth continued. "I've spoken with my men. We've looked at this situation from every possible angle, and one thing is clear. We cannot allow Nash Windrider to bring another fight to Jelucan. Not this time. This time we are going to bring the fight to him."

Paron and Verine looked at one another, clearly shocked, then saw that their daughter was nodding. Gan was also nodding slowly, though her expression spoke volumes about how scared she was.

"There will come a time during our mission when making an official notification to the New Republic will be appropriate and necessary," Geth explained. "But in the beginning, the idea is to keep the circle of knowledge as small as possible." You could have heard a pin drop. All eyes and ears were trained on Geth. "We'll be flying two ships. The Shuttle and a freighter to carry the bulk of our… _equipment,_ " Geth said with a smirk. There was laughter from his men.

"I'm coming with you," Dalven said. Sara's head snapped up and she immediately began shaking her head. "I'm going. I can't have others putting their lives on the line for my wife and child while I sit here doing nothing." Gan was looking at her oldest son's expression and knew nothing would change his mind.

"Of course, that is up to you and your wife. We're pulling out tomorrow at 0600," Geth said. "The important thing to understand is that we are not going to find Nash to negotiate or interrogate. We are going to end this. This is a seek and destroy mission." No one in the room wore an expression or spoke to having the slightest problem with this plan.

"Those of us still on Jelucan will also have a role in this mission. You'll be gathering and sharing intelligence as well as coordinating communication. I have some equipment I need to introduce you to. The top floor of the house is a communications center. It is virtually complete, with the exception of some 'unique' equipment my men and I will be retrieving and installing." This revelation was clearly a surprise to everyone except Geth's men - including Gan. "Any questions?" Geth asked.

Everyone began to stand, though not many were speaking other than Geth's men. It was interesting to watch how effortless their transition from serious to light hearted banter and laughing was – they were completely unfazed.

A voice rose above the others, which caught many off guard. "Where is Paxson?" Kendy asked, her arms folded over her chest. "You had him under surveillance, now he has disappeared. What does he have to do with this?"

Geth turned to face the group, all of whom remained where they were when sitting. He then looked at Kendy and smiled. "You don't miss a thing, do you, Idele Solo?" Kendy raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Paxson was an agent of Windrider. His story is… complicated. Much like Windrider, Paxson was identified by Vader as having gifts in the Force. He was an unwilling participant in Vader's training, and thought he was free after Vader died. Nash tracked him down and Paxson learned that he was not free. He was sent to Jelucan under orders from Windrider. My team believes that Paxson was trying to protect Sara and Sila by putting himself between them and Nash. When he believed it was hopeless, he disappeared and tried to commit suicide. He claims 'Vader' caused two blaster pistols to misfire after several attempts to shoot himself. He claims he then injected enough spice to kill a bantha, but awoke to find it did nothing to him. He came to the house to confess, after which he was put under 24 hour surveillance. Keeping him here meant Windrider would come after him – and Sara and Sila in the process. He wanted a chance to deal with Nash himself. It was believed this was the safest possible course of action. So, we let him go."

People looked around the room at each other, the shock evident on everyone's faces. Kendy said, "Thank you for being honest about that. I know it must be very hard on all of you." She looked and nodded at Geth's men and Geth. After that, Kendy stood and made her way toward the lift. Marida, as usual, was right behind her.

Ciena had seen that look on Kendy's face too many times in the past. She knew what it meant. From the look on Geth's face, he did, too. Kendy Idele-Solo's time on Jelucan had come to an end. This was very, very bad news for Nash Windrider.


	4. Home Movie 3 & Jedi and Jelucan United

**Rebel Victory Docking Bay  
Jedi Shuttle Star Gazer**

The Star Gazer sat in the Docking Bay of Admiral Kyrell's flagship, Rebel Victory. Luke, Corran, Hinson, and Andrew spent a fair amount of time on the shuttle in spite of having quarters on the massive ship. It was a difficult time for them all.

This morning, Luke sat with Corran on meditation pods in Gazer's lower rear hold. The third pod - Grhan's pod - remained where it sat when he last used it. Much of Luke's thoughts were on how quiet life on Gazer had become.

Kendy had been on Jelucan for weeks, being tended to by Marida, Ciena, and the Piksons. Kendy had been completely lost in her grief. She had stopped speaking other than a few words here and there with Marida, who had barely left Kendy's side since the moment Grhan was killed. She was barely eating and had not slept more than a few hours at any given time. Ciena, Thane, and their families wanted Kendy to be brought to Jelucan. Marida offered to travel and stay with Kendy if it was felt this would help. Naturally, Geth and Gan were eager to provide accommodations for Kendy, Marida, and anyone else who might need the time away. With Kendy's adopted family, Dr. Merkel, and the counselling center Gan founded ready and waiting, everyone agreed she needed to be on Jelucan. Thane provided a comfortable Shuttle and a pilot, Orin volunteered to serve as co-pilot, and a few days later Kendy and the entourage arrived safe and sound at the Pikson-Kyrell Hanger.

Luke was lonely without Grhan and Kendy's presence – both physically and in the Force. As much as he missed the two of them as individuals, with Grhan's death he was mourning more than the permanent loss of his apprentice.

When together, Grhan and Kendy created a third "presence" in the Force that was in some ways like perceiving a third entity tagging along wherever they went. However, it was different in that it never changed regardless of Grhan and Kendy's fluctuating individual emotional and physical states. The third Force signature was solid, reliable, and constant - it was their unshakable, invisible bond.

Luke tried to explain it to Corran, as Corran wasn't able to perceive it. "It's warm," Luke said, "and completely serene. It is the perfect… intensity? I mean, it never is too much or too little. It doesn't demand or want anything. I think the word would be 'content'. There are no worries or fears. There isn't loneliness or self-consciousness. There aren't any questions or doubts." Luke noticed that Corran was smiling at him. "Am I talking nonsense?" Luke asked with a sheepish smile.

"Actually," Corran said with sincerity, "I was thinking of the interesting way you describe the Force signature. You seem to find it easier to describe what it is _not_ – all of which are things you've described struggling with at times since leaving Tatooine."

Luke thought for a moment, then nodded his head. "Which might explain why I could perceive it so clearly when you cold not. I suppose it stood out. You are happy in a relationship and enjoy the companionship… Well, I can see where it might be worth spending some time meditating and considering this further. For now, I'm afraid we have much bigger things to deal with." Corran nodded in agreement.

"Shall I tell the Leffer men you will be in the training room in an hour?" Corran asked, rising from his meditation pod and stretching.

"That will be fine. Thank you, Jedi Horn," Luke offered with sincerity.

"I am always here if you need me, Master Skywalker," Corran replied, then bowed slightly and left the Gazer's rear hold.

* * *

 **Star Gazer – Central Hold**

After Corran had left the shuttle, Luke moved to the central hold. He sat in the enormous chair created for Darth Vader but hesitated before revealing the controls for the cylinders. Untold numbers of videos of his parents and other content Darth Vader felt worthy of memorializing were stored on the cylinders. Their discovery, and Luke's seeing and hearing his mother for the first time – and his father as the young Anakin Skywalker – represented the second greatest temptation of Luke's life. He was desperate to see more, but he could not justify spending time watching these videos while they were dealing with urgent matters.

Now things had changed. It took visions and counsel with Jedi Horn to sort through their meaning and land Luke back in his father's chair.

 _ **Ten days before…**_

" _So, it is the same set of images and always the two droids. You don't recognize the places and there is nothing, aside from the droids, that is of personal relevance to you in the images?" Corran asked._

" _Yes – always Artoo and Threepio. And no – never anything that I can relate to personally."_

 _Corran bowed his head and remained quiet and still. This was his way, and helpful counsel was sure to follow. When finished, he raised his head and said, "I believe the Force is telling you there are reasons you should study the recordings that are not related to your personal desires. Seeing R2-D2 and C-3PO could mean that the two droids had made recordings in those places. The lack of a personal connection to the places indicates that you should not allow fears of acting solely out of self interest to prevent you from seeking information contained within those recordings. There might be information in there you need to know."_

 _ **Today…**_

Luke accessed the control panel in the arm of the chair and cued up the third video. The first had been his parents discussing his mother being pregnant and his father's plans to leave the Jedi Order if needed to be with her. _The list of questions from that one alone..._ Luke thought. The second, which he saw with Grhan, was in Anakin Skywalker's room in the Temple. Obi-Wan was having a talk with Anakin about his commitment to the Jedi Order and his feelings for Padme, which his father denied having. _Could this be the moment the fate of my father, my mother, me, Leia…the Galaxy, was sealed?_ he asked himself for the umpteenth time.

Taking a deep breath, Luke pressed the third button in the row. Luke recoiled in the chair at the image that appeared. Emperor Palpatine sat on his Throne, high on a dais. On either side of the platform were the red cloaked Emperor's Guards. Directly to the Emperor's right and one step down stood Darth Vader.

There was music playing and there were at least a hundred guests milling about. Luke studied the 18-minute video closely. _Leia!_ Luke recognized his sister dancing with a young man he didn't recognize. She looked to be around fourteen or fifteen. Luke stood and walked up to the screen and forced himself to look closely at the Emperor. It was then he noticed something in the background. Through a small slit in the curtains – about 5 meters behind the Emperor's Throne - Luke made out one side of a woman's face. He could see a little of her brilliant red hair.

The Emperor said something to Darth Vader, and Vader stepped off the dais and strode with purpose down the center of the room. Luke noticed how the people stepped out of the way long before the menacing figure reached them. They were afraid.

 _Wait – did he just…_ Luke rushed back to the chair and pressed the reverse button. Unlike the complicated array of buttons used to operate the cylinder console, the actual video control buttons and their symbols were much like those on most standard vid equipment.

Luke rewound to where Vader was about five meters away from Leia. "Okay, let's try slowing it down just a little," Luke said aloud. He pressed the "slow play" button and Vader's leg began to move. "And a little more," Luke said, pressing the "+" button. Vader was making slow, but steady, progress. Luke watched closely, and when Vader was around two meters away from Leia, he turned his head and… "He's not looking at Leia. He's looking at Artoo," Luke said quietly. He rewound and slow-played the footage a third time. Not only did Vader look at Artoo, he did it twice. "He was startled," Luke said. After playing it several more times in slow mode, Luke played it at normal speed. Now that he knew what he was looking for, Luke could see Vader's reaction as clearly as his hand in front of his face.

Luke was then facing a more challenging question: _Why does it matter?_ Instead of allowing it to distract him, he would make note of the observation in his log. He could address the personal stuff later. _Is it personal or does it mean something more?_ As soon as the thought passed, Luke recommitted to his plan and pressed "play".

 _The Emperor stood, covered almost completely in his hooded robe. His facial features were barely visible, and he held his forearms out in front of him, elbows bent, and the backs of his upper arms resting against his sides. Only the barest hint of his fingers could be seen._

Luke shivered at the thought of what came out of those retched fingers.

 _The Emperor turned and walked back to the curtain, exiting through the slight opening where the woman had been standing. Less than a minute later, the Emperor returned to the dais and stood in front of his Throne. The intensity of his voice must have been overwhelming to those in the room._

" _I say to all of you, loyal citizens of the Galactic Empire, there is wonderful news to be shared. We have learned the location of the traitorous Jedi who attacked our Diplomatic transport and murdered the innocent families travelling to our newest Imperial settlement. These citizens were heroes of the Empire – men, women, and children – who volunteered to brave new frontiers in Space for the benefit of us all. I have dispatched my most trusted assets to render swift and decisive punishment for the Jedi's crimes!"_

 _Thunderous applause broke out around the room as the Emperor returned to his Throne. The camera view shifted, and Luke was now looking up at Leia and Bail Organa from what had to be Artoo's perspective. Their quiet words, meant only for themselves, were detected by Artoo's incredible auditory sensors._

" _Imperial Diplomats on a mission? Jedi traitors?" Leia snorted. "Those were our-"_

" _Leia, you must be careful," Bail quietly urged her. Leia nodded, but the pain and loss were evident in her tone and the sadness in her expression._

" _His most trusted assets?" Leia asked._

" _Let's take a walk, my beautiful daughter. Please smile and look happy," Bail said, taking her arm in his and slowly strolling through the people with Artoo following. They made their way to a balcony where they were alone._

" _I'm sorry, father," Leia said quietly._

" _Leia, my beautiful daughter, you have so much passion. It gives me hope." Bail placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her forehead._

" _Are we any closer to learning who his 'assets' are?" Leia asked._

" _We might be getting close. Word came from the 'old' place. The Emperor has a secret enforcer with no apparent connection to Vader. He calls her his 'Hand' – she calls herself 'The Emperor's Hand'."_

" _It's a female?" Leia asked._

" _It's come from three completely distinct sources. That's all we know," Bail whispered._

Luke was impressed with how adept they were at behaving normally under the circumstances. To observers, they could be having a nice father-daughter moment.

" _How long will you be gone?" Leia asked. "I don't like being on Coruscant alone. I wish Winter could visit."_

 _Bail took a moment to answer Leia. He pointed to some invisible object of interest in the distant skyline and Leia played along, nodding and saying, "I see it!" Their backs were to the room full of people now._

" _Winter is like you – she is learning how to apply the many skills you both are learning to play a vital role in our endeavor." Leia was about to say something when Bail placed a finger gently on her lips and smiled. "However, when I learned I'd be gone for a month, I made arrangements for Winter to have an extended visit on Coruscant." Leia's expression brightened considerably. "She'll be here tomorrow evening before the Senate recesses for the day."_

 _Leia jumped into Bails arms, laughing out loud without a care for who might hear. She cried, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bail was beaming._

" _Eh-hem," a voice could be heard off-screen. Artoo backed up and rotated his dome to the left. There stood the young man Leia had been dancing with earlier, his hands clasped behind his back, with what looked to be a hopeful expression. "My deepest apologies for interrupting if you were having a private conversation?"_

" _No, Peter, we are just enjoying the uncharacteristically cool weather," Bail replied. He had a thoughtful expression as the young man was clearly there to request something of Leia._

" _Sir, might I ask the Princess if she would like to take a walk through the new expansion of the Emperor's garden? Of course, I mean to inquire if you would like to do this, Princess. I felt the need to address my interrupting your time together first."_

Luke caught himself smiling and wishing Leia was there to tease. He made a mental note to mention "Peter" in the future.

" _You would be doing me a great favor by keeping Leia company, Peter. Alas, I have to attend to some last-minute matters before I leave tomorrow." Bail leaned down and kissed Leia on the cheek. "I will see you at home later," he said. Bail turned to Peter, "It was good to see you, Peter. Please, tell your parents I hope to see them during my next visit home."_

" _Of course, Viceroy," Peter replied, and bowed. Bail left leaving Leia with the lovestruck teenager. "Well, Princess?" Peter turned to the side and held out his arm. Leia smiled and inserted her arm into his. As they slowly walked back into the grand hall, Leia turned back to Artoo, who was following behind the couple. They were barely in the room with no one behind them yet, which left Leia's face out of view to anyone other than the droid. In a flash she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Artoo responded with a raspberry. Leia's smile returned and she turned back around before the poor suitor had a chance to realize she had looked away._

Luke realized he had laughed out loud. In fact, his cheeks hurt from smiling. It was wonderful to see Leia and her father, but there were also very intriguing pieces of information. He began to record his observations and notes while glancing at the screen every few seconds to see Artoo following along behind Leia and Peter as they slowly crossed the room.

Luke checked his notes:

 _Woman w/ red hair behind curtain (Was she informant for Palpatine? A Rebel spy? Event staff?)_

 _Emperor left Throne, went behind curtain, returned in 2 mins, and made announcement. (Did he leave to get report from agent? If yes, was agent RHW?)_

 _Attack on transport – What transport? Who was on board? Who attacked it? (confer with Leia for date/details); Were there really Jedi?_

 _Who is Peter?_

Luke smirked at his last question. He could see himself dodging a harmless projectile depending on whether he teased Leia in private or public.

After closing up his data pad, Luke resisted the temptation to view another video by comming the Leffers and Jedi Horn. He'd meet them in the training gym after a quick visit to the main Bridge.

Luke exited Star Gazer and activated the security measures. He was on the lift, headed toward the Bridge when Thane commed him. "Master Skywalker, it's Admiral Kyrell."

"Skywalker here," he replied.

"Could you meet me in my quarters in five?" Thane asked.

"Roger that. I'll be there in three." Luke replied.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory - Admiral's Corridor**

Luke stepped off the lift and was directed to the right by an armed escort. They made their way down the corridor and past two security checkpoints.

Luke was left alone at Thane's door. Before he pressed the chime, the door slid open. Inside his main office sat Thane – data pads stacked five and six high in piles around him. This was atypical for the meticulously organized manner in which Thane kept nearly everything in his quarters.

"Am I to deduce you need some help with filing?" Luke said, smiling at the unusual state of Thane's work area.

Thane cracked a small smile and gestured toward a chair in front of his desk. Luke took a seat and observed the rapid change in Thane's expression. "I've received a coded communication from Jelucan. There's a… _problem,"_ Thane said.

"A problem on Jelucan? What kind of problem?" Luke asked, his eyes widening and with a sense of urgency that gave Thane pause.

"Not Kendy," Thane clarified.

Luke sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, Thane. I have just been concerned."

"No, no – I'm sorry. I should have considered that. But it does involve Kendy in a way." Luke raised an eyebrow. "You asked me what kind of problem it is. It's another Windrider problem."

Luke sat motionless and took a couple of deep, controlled breaths. He then gathered his thoughts and made a suggestion. "Before we discuss Jelucan, let's be clear on our current Windrider problem. If they are related in any way I don't want to miss it." Thane nodded in agreement. "Windrider was behind the incursions in Zone B. Our best guess is this was to draw you and your fleet out for an engagement with his unnamed flagship. On this flagship he was putting the Leffers through trials to pick the one he needed to compliment his Dark Alliance. The Leffers escaped with the mother. Nash escaped with his flagship. Where he is going is not yet known. However, through the Leffers we have learned he is calling the 'Apprentices' of the Dark Alliance together for some grand purpose. We do not know what this purpose is or when the meeting will occur."

Thane nodded. "That's a perfect segue into current events on Jelucan. One of Geth's men who used to serve under him – a man named Paxson – came to work for Geth on Jelucan. Several weeks ago he disappeared. Days later he shows up wanting to confess the truth about why he was on Jelucan and who he is. He is one of Vader's Dark Apprentices. Vader discovered he had some gift or gifts it the Force when he was a Stormtrooper. Paxson claims the training under Vader was brutal, and completely secretive. When Vader died, he thought he was free. That was until a few months ago when an emissary of Nash's came calling. Nash knows that Sara and Dalven's daughter, Sila, is his biological child. Nash wanted information on Dalven, Sara and Sila – specifically, how Dalven treats Sila and Sara, and if Sara is in love with Dalven or married him because she was pregnant and alone. It seems Nash's obsession with Ciena has now migrated over to Sara and Sila. He gave Paxson orders to bring Sara and Sila to him. Paxson couldn't do it, so he disappeared and…" Thane paused, shaking his head.

"And?" Luke prompted.

"He tried to commit suicide using blaster pistols and injecting a vat of spice. Paxson claims the blaster pistols would not fire when he was trying to commit suicide. He also says he woke up without any sign that he had injected himself with anything. He claims it is Darth Vader's ghost that is stopping him."

Luke's expression was surprisingly calm. He nodded, "So, where is Paxson now?"

"That's the tricky bit," Thane said. "Geth had him under 24/7 security at the house. He was able to approach one of the men on watch and spoke to him. He said he needs to fix this. He wants to stop Nash himself. He said he was supposed to be meeting with the others and that Darth Vader will be there somehow. His pleas were quite persuasive, and he was allowed to leave. Mom said that Geth was as angry as she hoped she would ever see him, but after some discussion and reflection, they all have come to realize this was the best course of action." Thane quickly added, "With one exception, of course. The guy who let him go didn't ask _where_ he was going. So no one there knows where Nash is or where this meeting with Darth Vader is supposed to occur."

Thane's last sentence sparked a reaction. Luke's brow furrowed, and he shook his head. "Impossible," he said quietly.

"What was that?" Thane asked, noticing the strong reaction from the typically cool and collected Jedi Master.

Luke looked at Thane and decided to tell the truth. "Darth Vader is dead. I know he is dead because I was with him when he died. I did not kill him – he was injured trying to protect me from the Emperor. As a result, his life support suit was damaged. He died in my arms. I burned him on a funeral pyre as was the custom for… as was the custom for Jedi Knights."

Thane stared at Luke, completely bewildered and making no effort to hide it. "I'm sorry – I'm not following you. Darth Vader saved _you_? You honored him as a _Jedi Knight_?"

Luke held up a palm, gesturing for patience. Thane sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Anakin Skywalker was my father. He was a great man – a great Jedi Knight. He fought bravely for the Republic during the Clone Wars. But he had a great secret. He was in love with my mother, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo."

Thane's eyebrows raised in recognition and his mouth dropped open. He didn't speak, so Luke continued. "The Emperor had taken a great interest in my father. What I have come to know is that the Jedi Council – Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu… some of the greatest Jedi of all time – were unaware that the Emperor was, in fact, a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. The Emperor took some sort of special interest in my father. My father, Anakin Skywalker, was deeply in love with my mother and she became pregnant. I've watched holos of them together – where my father pledges he will leave the Jedi Order if he has to but he will not abandon my mother and their child."

Luke paused to give Thane a chance to speak or ask questions. He simply said, "Go on."

Luke nodded. "Something terrible happened. I do not know what it was that made my father vulnerable to Darth Sidious, but somehow he turned my father – a devoted husband, soon to be father, and Jedi Knight - to the Dark Side of the Force. Theoretically, in that moment my father was murdered, and Darth Vader was born. Obi Wan – you've heard me call him Ben – was my father's Jedi Master. He was forced to battle my father on Mustafar, even though my father had been like a son then a brother to Ben. The battle left my father without his legs and arm; this leaving him with only the robotic arm he had received after a previous battle. He was burned when his body caught fire on the banks of a lava river. The Emperor – or Sidious – created the life support suit you and the Galaxy have always seen him wearing. My father believed his baby died in childbirth. He was unaware of there being twins.

The day I was born, the Jedi purge was carried out. Thousands of Jedi across the Galaxy were murdered when the Emperor activated a chip embedded in the brains of all Clone Troopers. They turned on their Jedi Generals and killed them. If anyone discovered my sister or I were the children of Anakin Skywalker – especially the Emperor – we would have been killed.

Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Bail Organa from Alderaan entered into a secret pact. They separated me and Leia for protection. Bail adopted Leia and Ben took me back to Tatooine to be raised by my family there. Ben watched over me until the time came that I had to learn my heritage. He didn't tell me Darth Vader was previously my father. He told me my father was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the most gifted star pilot in the Galaxy. He told me Darth Vader murdered my father. I later found out when battling Darth Vader that he _was_ my father. He told me this after slicing off my right hand. In fairness, I think he was trying to avoid a killing blow."

Thane still sat still with an expression of… _what was that?_ Luke thought to himself. _Not anger, not frustration… curiosity?_

"Well, from there it goes quickly. I then knew who he was, and things began to make sense. When I battled Vader I could sense something in him. It was like there was this distraction – which is the last thing I needed when battling a being a thousand times as skilled and experienced as I was. In time, I realized what the distraction was. There was Light in him. It was calling out to me. I knew it was there, so I set out to save my father from the Emperor and Darth Vader.

At the Battle of Endor, I surrendered to Imperial forces to see Darth Vader and try to speak to my father who was still buried inside him. The Emperor had other plans. All along, he wanted me to battle my father. When I refused to kill my father and take his place at the Emperor's side, the Emperor decided to kill me himself using Force Lightning. I was dying. In that moment, my father fought his way back. He lifted the Emperor into the air – redirecting the Force Lightning onto himself – and threw the Emperor over the ledge into the abyss inside the Death Star. The damage done to my father's suit was catastrophic, but he was Anakin Skywalker in those final minutes.

I tried to carry him to a shuttle, but he was dying. He asked me to remove his mask so he could look on me with his own eyes. He had just become aware of Leia, and he asked me to tell her that I was right. Those were his last words. I put his body on the transport and flew down to Endor. I privately built the pyre and said goodbye to my father."

Thane still did not move for a good minute. Luke sat patiently, knowing this was a lot to process. Finally, Thane sat up in his chair and leaned forward.

"So, if Darth Vader is dead, how can Nash claim he will be at the meeting?" Thane asked.

"I… well, I don't know exactly," Luke answered. _Is that it? Nothing? No anger? No judgment?_

"Well, here's the current scenario," Thane said. "Geth, his team, my brother, and… _Kendy_ are on their way to rendezvous with Rebel Victory. They've decided not to wait for Nash to bring the fight to Jelucan. They are going to hunt Nash down and, according to Geth, eliminate the problem."

Luke was stuck back on the word "Kendy". "Kendy is returning?" he asked.

"Yes. Evidently it was quite clear that no one was going to talk her out of it, and according to Geth, even he wasn't going to try. He said he had never seen that kind of determination in a person's eyes in all of his years of combat."

Luke groaned and put his forehead in his palms. "Hey, Luke," Thane said. Luke looked up. "How did you know it was really your father – I mean aside from him saving your life. Could you _feel it_?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "I've never felt more Light, more sorrow, more… love, than I felt in those final minutes. There was no evil or hate or murder in the heart of the man I tried to save. Darth Vader was a creation of Darth Sidious. Anakin Skywalker was everything that was good and worth fighting for in the Galaxy."

"I wonder what could have happened to him… I mean, with a woman he loved enough to leave the Jedi Order for and a child on the way?" Thane pondered.

"The Jedi forbade attachments to people, places, and possessions. My father's greatest weakness was the secret of his love for my mother and their unborn child. If I had to guess, Darth Sidious knew of my father and mother's relationship and somehow exploited it. I can only hope to discover the truth, though it won't change the tragic outcome."

Thane nodded. "My father has no excuse like that. He was just a kriffen ass." Thane appeared shocked by his own words. "Oh – I'm not meaning to compare-"

Luke held up his hand and chuckled, "Thane, I think we would all do well not to assume responsibility for our fathers' choices and fates. Being in the present is the most important thing with what we're facing."

"Point," Thane agreed. "Speaking of that. We won't be feeding Geth's ships our coordinates. We will be sending out an escort to bring them in from the mid-way point. It will take a couple of days."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "So, the New Republic is taking my suggestion that there is someone on the inside working against the Jedi?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Let's just say that the 'gut the New Republic military' hardliners have lost some of their enthusiasm for making passionate speeches on the Senate floor. They're about five 'coincidences' past the point where they should have seen a 'pattern'. The momentum is in our favor."

"Thane – about my father and Darth Vader-"

"I will never say a word. Not to anyone, Luke. You have my solemn promise on this. If the time comes that it is vital that people know any part or all of what you shared with me, I have no doubt you will do what is needed. Frankly, I'm in the infancy stages of my rebirth as a non-cynic, and some truths are so big and incredible they tend to short my circuits. Darth Vader being _your father_ – well, from a certain point of view – kind of shorts my circuits." Thane was shaking his head.

Luke laughed. "I'm going to the training area to spar with the others. I'll debrief the Jedi team?"

"Yes, please do that," Thane said. "Let them know this is only known to the Jelucan team and the Jedi. New Republic involvement will come later. We'll know more after we meet with Geth and the crew."

Luke was about to speak out loud, but something made him pause. He suddenly felt cautious. He picked up a writing stick and a loose piece of flimsy: _Leia, Han & Chewie?_

Thane nodded and added to the message: _Yes, just make sure Leia knows to keep it between us._

Luke nodded, then looked around the room. He wrote, _You might want to sweep your quarters._ Thane grimaced then nodded.

The two men shook hands and Luke walked out of the Admiral's quarters feeling… lighter.


	5. From a Kiss to Miss

**Citizens' Park - Yavin IV**

"Try to hold still. You can do it!" Flynn shouted. Kessori raised her chin and stuck her tongue out while she lay on her stomach atop a long, oval glideboard elevated on repulsorlifts. Tonight it was Flynn's choice of activity, and he happened to choose the one activity that hit on Kessori's biggest weakness – _motion sickness_. Instead of just saying, "I get motion sick," Kessori held her tongue. And now she was on a glideboard in the middle of a virtual ocean: a 360 degree, 10 meter high HoloScreen; a massive holo of the surface of an ocean with waves covering the entire floor; and repulsorlifts synchronizing the glideboard's movements with the holo below. The top of the HoloScreen blended seamlessly with the actual hue of the afternoon sky. The holo below included the random appearance of creatures that might swim about and under the board.

As she lay on the rocking board, feeling as though her insides were soon to become her outsides, Flynn yelled, "Go! Go! Go!" The wave was upon her. Kess took a deep breath in and held it as the angle of the board shifted in perfect synch with the movement of the approaching virtual wave. This created a completely realistic sensation of being lifted and carried along on the surface of the ocean. Kessori popped up on her feet like Flynn had showed her. She felt a rush of wind – yet another feature to add to the realism - as she struggled to stay upright.

Kessori had the sensation she was flying toward the shore. In reality, the board was moving very slowly, but her brain and stomach didn't get the message. A different type of wave – the internal kind – hit her and she nearly succumbed to the awful sensation.

"You're doing it! You're killing that wave, Kess!"

 _Oh yah, I'm killing a wave alright!_ she thought. _A wave of nausea!_ She finally "slid" to a standstill. Flynn was right there ready to celebrate. "You did it!" Kess saw his adorable smile and in that moment both waves seemed to have passed.

Relief was followed by a sudden sense of pride. "I did it! I actually did it!" she squealed. Flynn wrapped his arms around her waist to lift and lower her to the floor. She slid down against him and their lips met. Kessori froze. Feeling her stiffen in his arms, Flynn carefully set Kessori down on her feet and took a small step back, putting his hands in his pockets.

Flynn cleared his throat as he avoided eye contact. "Well – you really did it. I told you if you-"

Kessori stepped forward and put her lips against Flynn's. It was sudden and maybe a bit awkward. Flynn was startled, to say the least, but in less than a second his lips softened. He removed his hands from his pockets to gently embrace her. There was no pulling her tightly against him or intense passion like in the holodramas. It was a simple kiss – their first kiss together, and Kessori's first kiss _ever._ She felt like she was floating. Her nerves fluttered away and she felt tingly all over. _Oh! This is… wonderful!_ she thought.

After a few moments, Flynn pulled his head back and stared at Kessori with an unfamiliar smile. Kess knew all of his smiles, and this one was definitely new.

"What?" she asked quietly, feeling the warmth blossom on her cheeks.

"That was… really nice," he said, again with the new smile.

A loud beeping sound interrupted the moment, followed by the door sliding open to indicate the way out. "Oh no! Our time is up. But you did it, Kess! See – I told you it wasn't impossible." Kess shrugged and smiled as she followed Flynn through the door. They retrieved their shoes and belongings from a security locker.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Flynn asked casually.

"I would, but the Princess has the briefing tomorrow with the Security Council. I still need to finish her packet. In fact, I need to swing by the office," Kessori explained.

"How about I walk you there, make sure you get in and out safe and sound, then walk you to your apartment? We could talk along the way." Flynn didn't appear to be nervous at all, which was so different from what Kessori was experiencing.

 _I just kissed a boy for the first time in my whole life! He's probably kissed dozens of girls – a hundred girls! Why does he want to spend time with me?_ _Oh stars – he's still looking at me. What was the question?_ "Um, sure. That sounds great," Kess managed to say. _He wants to walk with me. Get it together Kessori._ She had just calmed her nerves when Flynn casually reached for her hand as they slowly walked through Citizens' Park. _Can you feel someone's heartbeat when you hold hands? Oh stars – I hope not. What if my hand is sweaty?_

In spite of her frantic inner dialogue, any objective onlooker would smile at the scene. A young and attractive couple, strolling hand-in-hand through the beautiful park, with the fading sun casting a soft glow on the trees, fountains, and their faces. It was romantic.

For once, Kessori regretted the Senate District's closeness to everything. Citizens' Park was only five minutes from the office by foot. Just when she had begun to relax and feel comfortable, they were pulling out credentials, moving through security checkpoints, and forced back into the "real" world again.

They entered the outer office. Kessori went straight to her desk and began filling a large case with sorted and unsorted documents. "This is going to take all night," she muttered, assuming Flynn was out of earshot. She was wrong.

"Why don't we work on it here? I can help you and we can have food brought in," Flynn suggested. When Kessori didn't respond right away, he attempted an awkward retreat. "Unless - well, you probably could do better if-"

 _Speak you idiot!_ "Yes! That would be great. If you really don't have plans?" Kessori stated, _with some beautiful girl with a perfect nose and large…_ Kessori casually glanced down, giving herself a good look at the one feature of her body that seemed to have missed the growth spurt shuttle. If Flynn noticed he would merely think she was being shy or thinking about something. But he likely didn't as he was already in Princess Leia's office grabbing the data-cards from her outbox.

"Glideboarding is a workout!" Kessori called to him. "I've got a spare outfit in my desk. I think I'll freshen up and change, then grab a water. Do you want anything?"

"Thanks, but nope. I'll wait until our food comes. Do you have a preference?" Flynn called back.

"Surprise me!" Kessori answered. Five minutes later she was returning to the office with her water in hand. _He says he doesn't like women who are vane and preen. Five minutes to change and freshen up should impress!_ Kessori thought as she merrily made her way back.

She didn't find Flynn at his desk directly across from her own. Thinking he went to the refresher, she started to unpack the items she originally intended to take home. As she worked, she heard a voice coming from Princess Leia's office.

 _Flynn is ordering our food._ She continued pulling out the materials when something dawned on her. _He's whispering._ _Why is he whispering our food order?_ Kess moved around her desk and stepped closer to the Princess Leia's office.

"Yes, I saw it myself," she heard Flynn say. Then a man's voice said something unintelligible from where she stood. "Yes, sir. They are still on the RV. Idele-Solo is still on leave."

Kessori moved closer, careful to remain out of sight. Now she could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Were you able to access notes on yesterday's briefing?" a man asked.

"Yes. I'm transmitting them now. There was an informal meeting in Mon Mothma's office after the Briefing. I have the audio."

"Give me the highlights," the man said.

"Mon Mothma is concerned about the lack of progress on the Mission. Admiral Ackbar said they badly need beings with the expertise to profile the enemy. They all seem to agree that Idele Solo is their greatest asset for deconstructing and predicting enemy behavior, and that her tactical expertise in both Space and Ground combat is also second to none. Whatever this "mission" is, they need her. But Idele Solo actually works for the Jedi, so Master Skywalker has to sign off on her returning and he doesn't believe she is ready."

"You don't know anything more about the mission?" the man asked.

"Only what you'll see in what I just transmitted. There are three battle groups heading to the indicated coordinates."

"What about the Princess?" the man asked.

"She's safe. I don't think there is any reason to worry. She doesn't have any scheduled off-world trips for the next three weeks. General Solo is here."

 _Why is he talking about the Princess's safety? How does he know her itiner…_ The sudden realization hit Kessori like a demolition droid punching her in the chest. She literally lost her breath. _I maintain her itinerary - on a secure data pad in my..._ With that thought, she drew the logical conclusion. The pendulum in her heart swung from the highest high she was feeling only moments before to the lowest low she could imagine.

"I wasn't able to make a private call today. She was at her desk, and-"

"The Princess?"

"No, the girl who works with me. I figured I could make the call here, but I have to hurry. She'll be back any moment."

"Flynn, what do I always say?"

"I'm just catching up with my uncle and there's nothing suspicious about that – I know, I know. I just don't like this."

"The lying – of course you don't, Flynn. You're an honest young man, and you aren't comfortable with the clandestine aspects of our activities. I do understand. You must remind yourself why this is necessary. All governments require people like us to protect its most valuable assets. The New Republic will not survive without strong leadership in the Senate."

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I can't promise my feelings will change, but I will try to keep them to myself. I know you are busy."

"I am never – _never –_ too busy for you, Flynn. I may be hard to reach at times, but if I know you need me I will be there for you. Be safe, my boy."

"I will, Uncle. I promise."

"I love you, Flynn."

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

Kessori's face was burning red. _I'm the girl he works with,_ she thought. _The girl he lies to,_ she added. _The girl he STEALS from._

Thankfully, Kessori did not shut the outer door to the office when she returned from the refresher, so she was able to hurry back out into the corridor and delay her re-entry. Her insides were churning again – but this was worse than motion sickness. This was something new – like Flynn's smile when she kissed him. Her inner-voice was screaming: _Liar!_ And then the worst thought of all came to mind: _Traitor._ Kessori stood outside the office door, frozen except for the one hand that slowly made its way to cover her mouth. _He's a traitor._

Kessori had been around diplomats and royalty her entire life. She closed her eyes and drew on her countless experiences to do what had to be done. She may be inexperienced in romance, but she was skilled at putting aside her personal feelings to satisfy whatever an occasion demanded of her. After another minute, she approached the entry to the office as if she had just left the refresher. She also faked a cough.

Flynn was sitting at his desk smiling and holding a datapad. "Food is on the way. No complaining - you said to surprise you!"

"Uh-oh! Is it from the ocean?" Kessori asked.

"Yes – and you will love it. Now where do we get started?" Kessori contemplated making a graceful exit, but she had to do the work, so she might as well get help from _the traitor_. Maybe she'd learn something in the process.

Four hours later, Kessori collapsed on her bed. She dodged any efforts Flynn might have made to revisit their earlier kiss by coughing and complaining of a scratchy throat. Before she turned out the lights, she grabbed a sheet of flimsy and a writing stick. She closed her eyes and began to recall as much of Flynn's conversation with the mystery man as she could. _If only I had Winter's memory,_ she thought. Kessori missed Princess Leia's foster sister. Winter was always good with advice, and she'd know exactly what to do.

After writing it all down, she grabbed her data pad and made her journal entry for the day. Three simple words: "I hate boys."


	6. Cliff Creature & Sparring Spectacle

**Zaphthosis – Outer Perimeter of Dark Alliance Villa**

One watercraft – too large and industrial looking to be a pleasure craft - was anchored barely a kilometer offshore. Her calculations were instantaneous. There was a 75% chance it's Villa security. Even so, there's only a 25% chance someone might notice a person in a dark body suit moving up the dark cliff from that distance. The speed of movement will leave less than a 5% chance they'd consider the creature to be human. Conclusion: This was not reason enough to rethink her approach.

She leaned against the base of the cliff where, if looking up, her view was interrupted by a small protrusion of rock and whatever sat upon it. _If I can't see them, they can't see me,_ she thought. From her pack she pulled four objects. Two were narrow strips of metal, approximately one centimeter thick and nearly identical in length to the soles of her boots. On one end were cups into which she inserted the toes of her boots. On the back end the metal curved upward to rest against the back of her boots. She stood on her toes then brought her heels down with slight force. This activated the auto-fitting function, and she felt an increase in pressure against her toes and heels inside her boots. In a moment, the narrow bars under her feet would be thrusting small spikes into a nearly impenetrable type of rock. Her last-minute research revealed that fun fact. _But that rock has never met my spikes,_ she told herself.

The other two objects had identical narrow strips of metal. On each end were metal cuffs. She extended an arm with her palm facing down and lay the metal strip against the top of her forearm. The cuff on one end clamped around her wrist and the other just below her elbow. She repeated the process with the other arm.

Before activating and testing her arm spikes, she threw on her pack, tightened it, checked to make sure everything was securely fastened to her belt. Once certain she was ready, she extended her arms out in front of her, palms facing inward, and tapped the insides of her wrist cuffs together with mild force. This activated the auto-fitting function which tightened the cuffs on both ends. These hurt a little - there were no boots between her arms and the cuffs. She extended her right arm, palm down. She made a fist, bent her wrist slightly downward, and squeezed. A glowing spike sprang out from within the metal strip. The hue of the shimmering field around the spike was dark grey and the subtle humming would be cancelled out by the wind. With a second squeeze, it retracted. She tested the left side with the same results.

Not to be played with by amateurs, one could conceivably kill oneself with a simple errant pump of their fist. However, the devices did have proprioceptive intelligence. Once calibrated, the spike would only eject when the arm is extended away from the body with the wrist bent downward.

She took a few deep, cleansing breaths, closed her eyes, and considered her two options: Go up straight and fast or add side-to-side movements to stay under random ledges and rock protrusions. She visualized the climb and opted to go up straight and fast. With one final breath, she lifted her right boot and tapped the toe cup against the rock. A soft, quick hiss escaped as the spike impaled the rock. Lifting her left leg higher, she now left the ground. Another quick hiss and she followed this with her left arm. She had a feel for the level of resistance to expect with each spike insertion. It was barely perceptible.

She now had momentum. Her movements were rapid and fluid. Without the wind cutting across the face of the cliff, any being within five meters would have heard the steady stream of rapid, staccato hisses accompanied by small pieces of displaced rock falling. Less than ten minutes later she was nearing the top. She paused just below the crest of the cliff, closed her eyes, and opened her senses. There was one – no, two humans moving together away from her. She slowly slid up and over the edge. There were no shrubs, large rocks, or natural structures behind which she could hide.

She lay as flat as possible then raised her head and looked around. Against the back walls of the primary residence there were security lights every five meters with overlapping coverage. However, the range of their illumination fell just short of the edge of the cliff. This solved the dilemma of maintaining stealth. She'd just remain in the darkness at the cliff's edge as she made her way south to where she planned on entering the main residence.

This did not solve the other dilemma. The two guards were also headed south, which meant they were between her and where she needed to go. She grimaced and gave her plan one last run through to be certain she had no other options. She didn't.

Remaining outside of the illumination, she sat up, removed her climbing tools, and repacked them. After a quick check of her person, making sure everything was still in its place after the rigorous activity, she began to move along the cliff's edge. Soon she was close enough to the guards to survey their visible weapons, _visible_ being the operative word. _Kriffing capes!_ she yelled in her head. The only thing she could see were the E-11s they carried. _Think… they have belts and belt packs. The standard would be a grenade or two, a blaster pistol, maybe blades... Blast! Just do this already!_

Keeping herself close to the cliff's edge, she moved within a few meters of the guards and slid her body back over the edge of the cliff where she hung, maintaining a firm grip with her left hand. _Perfect!_ she thought as her right foot found a solid object that seemed to tolerate her weight. She grasped a small rock in her right hand and tossed it a few meters away from the cliff's edge. The guards turned, rifles raised, and searched for the source of the sound.

"What was that?" one asked.

"Dunno. We both heard it, right?" said the other.

A chill ran down her spine when she heard the effect of the vocal decoders. The deep, resonant, artificial sound was eerily reminiscent of a voice she despised. As the guards debated what they heard, she reminded herself to be cautious. _No noise. No flashing lights. No comm._ To remain covert mean doing this the "hard" way" – which was a little challenging when she was dealing with armored, two-meter-tall men.

"You check it out," one said.

"We'll check it out. I told you – I don't do heights," the other retorted.

She sensed them moving closer. A twig with dried leaves was within reach. She grasped the dried material and it crunched just loud enough to invite them closer.

"You hear that?" one said.

 _That's right, keep coming closer,_ she silently encouraged them.

"Yah, I did. Do you think it's one of those things Avery was talking about?"

"The cliff creatures?" the other asked, now laughing. "You can't believe that – tell me you don't-"

She launched. What the two men thought she was in those first few seconds she would never know – maybe some sort of avian species or one of those "cliff creatures". She vaulted up and over the edge of the cliff, executing a flawless layout as she cleared their heads by a meter, and landed behind and facing the two guards. They now stood between her and the edge of the cliff. Just as the guards were emerging from their momentary shock, she was already crouched down and spinning like top with her left leg extended. The guard on the right fell when she swept his legs out from beneath him. As he came down, she came up, completing another rotation with her left leg swinging up to meet his helmet with her boot.

She sensed he was unconscious before he dropped, crashing into Guard 2 on his way down. Guard two was regaining his footing and a twitch away from pulling the trigger on his E-11 blaster rifle. He wouldn't have hit her, but the noise would draw unwanted attention. She felt his surprise and alarm by the sound of the snapping bone above his wrist and sight of the blaster leaving his grip. She now held the blaster in her left hand. She was breathing in the Force, feeling it invade every cell in her body. The sole of her right boot pounded into the center of his chest plate with enough force to send him airborne, but the armor protected his ribs and abdomen from any serious trauma. Unfortunately, they couldn't protect him from the force of gravity. He disappeared into the darkness beyond the cliff's edge.

Her neck began to prickle. She felt a breeze on the right side of her face – a warning of the danger to come. Shifting her hips sharply to the right, she leaned back at the waist to see a long, black arm whoosh through the air where her head had been a millisecond before. She reached up with her left hand to grab the back of the guard's shoulder as it passed, while simultaneously grabbing the wrist on the same arm that had already passed her face. Exploiting his current forward momentum, she pushed him forward at the shoulder and yanked out then down at his wrist. Were he a smaller, shorter, lighter man, he might have completely flipped forward before landing on his rear-end. Alas, he was none of those three. He was on the ground - _again_. But he landed in a rather unfortunate position – on the top of his helmet, his rear end high in the air, staring at his own feet that never really left the ground. His cape was draped up and over his backside and across the backs of his legs like a tent. The sight would have been hysterical under less lethal circumstances.

His current challenges gave her a second to locate his blaster rifle lying a few meters to her left. He must have lost it earlier, otherwise he would have used it on her.

She was in a dilemma. He was getting up. She could try to take him in hand-to-hand combat, or she could risk the noise and stun him. Or…

They were two meters away from the cliff. She moved to the edge and trusted her senses. He finally regained his balance and saw she was turned away from him looking over the cliff's edge. His blaster rifle was now to her right and slightly behind her. He ignored the blaster and went straight for her. She didn't need to guess what he would do. Before he took his first step she _knew._

As his fingertips were mere centimeters from the back of her neck, she spun to her right and out of his path. She paused. _Do it!_ her inner-voice screamed. But she was frozen and couldn't lift her arms. _He'll kill you! Do it!_ she could hear as plainly as if her Master was screaming in her ear.

The Guard must have been unsteady from his previous tumbles. He tried to stop himself, but he had too much momentum from his pursuit of her. She couldn't have reached out and pulled him back even if she had tried. After a split-second struggle on the toes of his boots with his arms waving wildly in the air, he disappeared over the side of the cliff. His scream was an unnatural, squawky sound. _The least a man deserves is to hear his own voice before he dies_ , she thought.

The moment the thought passed through her mind she regretted it. She didn't want to be cold and unfeeling, and she knew that was not a normal person's reaction. _I just watched two men go over a cliff – I kicked one of the men over the cliff._ She waited, wanting the right emotions to kick in. Mentally, she inventoried the normal emotions: _Shock, remorse, sadness, fright… regret…_

She stepped to the edge of the cliff but didn't look down. She conjured a memory of the last time she had strong feelings. It was over Endor. She recalled how the power of the emotions crushed her – leaving her unable to stand, scream, or even see for a moment. She remembered feeling it all then. But now… nothing.

"I _am_ sorry," she said quietly. "I know I am." She knew she should be, and that had to be good enough for now.

She intended to turn and quickly move toward the residence, but she became distracted by the moonlight painting a long, sparkling line across the wavy water. She began to lose herself in the movement of the water in the light. The longer she stared, the less aware she became of where she was. The waves disappeared – the water's surface was like glass – and the long beam of moonlight turned green. The moon disappeared behind dense clouds, but the green light remained. It was glowing; the air around it shimmered. She felt a tiny burst of warmth in her chest as she watched the green light on the water begin to move.

The moon reappeared from behind the clouds, painting the surface of the once again wavy water with a long beam of white light. But her eyes were trained on the long rod of green light that was now dancing above the water in smooth arcs and sharp cuts upward and downward. _I know this dance,_ she thought. The wind coming off the water carried the beautiful humming to her ears. More tiny bursts of warmth spread across her chest and abdomen. They filled her with a sense of peace. She didn't feel alone.

 _But I am alone,_ she reminded herself. Her right palm began to tingle. She heard a "snap hiss" and grabbed for the hilt clipped on her belt. Startled and confused, her head turned hastily to locate the source of the sound. Her face felt wet – she reached up and wiped her cheek with her fingertips then looked at the evidence. There was nothing but clear liquid. "I'm crying?" she asked herself softly, the sound of her voice yanking her completely back into the present.

The green light was gone. _I'm going insane. It's finally happening._ She shook her head and sighed. Grabbing the two E-11's, she tossed one over the edge of the cliff and set out toward her target entry point.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory – Jedi Training Hold**

"I should have finished him when we had the chance," Hinson muttered. Andrew looked at his son with concern and then to Master Skywalker. Luke gave Andrew a small, reassuring smile.

Though it felt like a lifetime ago, Andrew had only been with the young-adult version of his son for a couple months. Before that, he was imprisoned and missed so much. He wanted Hinson to be a Jedi more than anything in the Galaxy. Where Andrew had failed, he wanted his son to succeed. So, Hinson's episodic outbursts of anger and feelings of vengeance worried Andrew. No matter how much Master Skywalker reassured him, Andrew couldn't help worrying he might have cursed his son with the same weaknesses that ended his own path to becoming a Jedi.

Earlier, when alone on Star Gazer, Master Skywalker said, "Have you ever considered that Hinson would not be here had you remained in the Order?" It was a simple, but profound thought that Andrew had not considered. Master Skywalker was absolutely right about this. He never would have married Andra and they'd never have had Hinson. Hinson was stronger in the Force in every way, and where they had thousands of Jedi before Order 66, they were now starting over. A Jedi - one like Hinson could be - was needed more than ever before.

So, as they now sat in the training hold on Rebel Victory, Andrew felt a little reassured in spite of his continued concern over this tiny anger streak in Hinson.

"Admiral Kyrell is sending a modest compliment of ships to escort the Jelucan Unit here. They should arrive in two days," Luke explained. "It looks like Kendy will be with them," he added, unable to hide his concern.

Hinson seemed not to notice Luke's uneasiness, because at the mention of Kendy's name he exclaimed, "Kendy's coming back? That's great!" When none of the other three men sitting in the small circle joined in his enthusiasm, Hinson realized he missed something. "It's _not_ great?"

"Master Skywalker has concerns about Kendy not giving herself time to deal with her loss," Andrew explained. Andrew understood where Hinson's excitement came from. Grhan and Kendy were more than just fast friends with Hinson. Hinson had spent his life being "different". He avoided situations and relationships that would expose the things he had to keep secret. Suddenly, after nineteen years, he was able to share his true self with a small group of people, Grhan and Kendy being two of them. Hinson respected Kendy's war experience and tactical genius, and she was tough as nails - which made her warmth and affection toward him all the more surprising and meaningful. Hinson already missed Clayt Vergess and Mrs. Ruby, then his mother was taken. Through all of that, Kendy was there like a big sister would be. Now Hinson was grieving the loss of Grhan and worried about Kendy, so his natural reaction to Kendy returning was easy to understand.

"Is Kendy not ready to return, Master Skywalker?" Hinson asked, now concerned.

"I truly do not know, Andrew," Luke replied. "I do know that no Force I've ever experienced could have kept her from joining the Jelucan Unit if her mind was set on doing it." At that thought, Luke chuckled, breaking the tension.

"I second that," Corran added. All four men laughed lightly then it became quiet again.

"Anyone up for a beating?" Corran said, hopping to his feet. As was typical, both Leffer men were right behind him, so Master Skywalker would decide who it would be. The truth was that strategy was always at play with Master Skywalker. Hinson marveled at the Jedi Master's ability to catalog the details of his sparring exercises. He could rattle off each and every misstep and success from an hour of intense sparring. He never would leave sparring opportunities to a game of chance. If he picked Hinson or Andrew, he'd have a reason.

"Hinson, you're up," Luke smiled.

"Great, just in time for his fan club," Corran moaned in mock agitation. Andrew shared a glance with Luke and they both smiled and shook their heads. Hinson pretended like he heard nothing and knew nothing.

But there was a fan club for Hinson Leffer, alright. It was growing. After moving their training location twice, they had run out of possibilities and Thane thought it was good for his crew to see the Jedi in action. Thane had every intention of ridding his fleet of the cynicism from which he suffered until he witnessed the Jedi in action on Jelucan.

"If they become a hinderance in any way, I'll deal with it immediately," Thane promised Luke. So far, Luke had not seen signs of vanity or distraction during Hinson's workouts, which surprised him a little. Even a young man as humble as Hinson should have a weak spot. Luke almost wished a pretty girl from the crew would make him put the wrong fuel in his engines during a sparring match. Luke was all prepared with his speech – the one where he'd remind Hinson that his motivation must not be external and based on emotions, etc. So far, that explanation was gathering dust.

All the while, the crew members were appearing as word spread that the Jedi were about to spar. They emerged on the platforms that sat like balconies high above on three sides of the large hold in which the Jedi's ever-changing obstacle course was constructed. With a snap-hiss, Hinson's borrowed light saber blade sprang to life, and this incited a quick burst of clapping from the spectators. Hinson was already focused and tuning out extraenous sounds and activities. None of the three older men in the hold missed the "oohs", "aahs", and squeals that accompanied some of the clapping. Those were decidedly the female onlookers. This was followed by loud "Shh's!" from the males.

Even Luke couldn't avoid seeing the humor in it. Andrew made his way over to sit by the Jedi Master and as the sparring began. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Andrew leaned over while Hinson was facing away and said, "Well, if he can stay focused with that level of distraction, I think he's above the curve." Andrew nodded upward toward one of the balconies where a strikingly beautiful woman with long blonde hair stood off to the side. Her arms were folded across her chest, a hat dangling from her fingertips, and her expression was non-committal. She appeared to be neither enjoying nor disliking the activity. It was more like she was studying, learning, assessing... She watched the sparring with intense concentration.

Luke had never seen this woman before, and he remembered faces. He had already moved past Andrew's reason for mentioning her to his own curiosity, "Who is she?"

"Uh-oh," Andrew said. "Maybe Hinson isn't the one we should be concerned with here?"

"Huh?" Luke asked, then catching Andrew's meaning he shook his head. "No, thank you. Not remotely interested. I'm just curious why we haven't seen her before. And she seems to have more than a passing interest in what she is watching. Look at her," Luke said.

Andrew looked up and he saw what Luke was inferring. Indeed, the woman was curious. In fact, Andrew began to feel unsettled. He turned to mention this to Luke, but Luke was already standing and moving toward the exit. Andrew was on his heels.

"You feel it?" Andrew asked as they quickly moved through the corridors to the lift.

"Yes," Luke said. "I don't know what it means, but it is… Well, it is something."

The lift arrived, and they went up. They exited and turned to the left, now sprinting down the corridor and nearly colliding with several crew members who merely gasped and expressed delight at nearly being flattened by Jedi. Luke used the force to open the hatch to the platform where they would find the woman. They rushed through and she was gone.

On the other end were five crew members who were at first shocked, then began to murmur excitedly amongst themselves.

Luke calmed himself and turned to the spectators. "Pardon me. I wonder if you might know the woman who was standing here a moment ago. She had long blonde hair, was holding her cap in her hands…"

"Master Skywalker?" a male crewman said – not really asking, of course. "No, sir, we were wondering the same thing when she first arrived. I've been on Rebel Victory since she first set to Space. We're a big ship, sir, but I think I would have noticed her."

"This is the same for all of you, then?" Luke asked. The group nodded in unison. Luke happened to look down at Corran and Hinson below. He looked at Andrew who was watching the action himself. "I kind of get it from this perspective," Luke said, shrugging.

"Definitely beats a holodrama," Andrew added.

Luke turned back to the group and smiled. "Thank you," he said, dipping his head.

Back on the lift, Andrew asked, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Luke said. We'll let Hinson and Corran finish up and maybe I'll visit Admiral Kyrell - or meditate first then visit Admiral Kyrell."

Andrew nodded. "You know, you haven't mentioned it, but I haven't forgotten my promise to you." Luke looked puzzled. "We need to sit down and talk about my time at the Jedi Temple."

"Oh, yes," Luke nodded. "We do and I – well, I guess it's odd that I haven't come to you about it. Finding information on the old Order has almost been an obsession these past few years. I guess so much has happened, I just put it aside," Luke mused.

"I was fine talking to you about it before. Now I've had many opportunities to think on that time; remember things and consider them from a more adult perspective. You know, put things into context. I've grown eager to talk with you about it. I'm actually very interested in sharing what I know, and then get your counsel on some other things. I think it will be very useful to you as you build the new Jedi Order, but I have to be honest and say it will be of help to me, too."

Luke nodded and put his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Then I am even more eager to listen to what you have to say. Thank you, Andrew." They continued walking and Luke paused at the entrance to the training hold. Luke turned to face Andrew, and with a sincere expression he asked, "I don't suppose one of these things you've realized is maybe you were meant to be a Jedi?"

Andrew held Luke's gaze for a moment, then dipped his head. When he looked back up he had a smile on his face. "I'm not certain the New Order would be well served having to deal with two Leffer men, especially one who flunked out once already." Luke started to reply, and Andrew held up a hand. "I'm looking forward to speaking with you about the past. Could I ask your indulgence in tabling discussion on my future - just for now?"

Luke smiled. "Of course. It's more than enough. I'm grateful to you, Andrew."

They entered the hold where Hinson was doing an insane aerobatic maneuver across two tall stacks of heavy crates. Corran was standing below, his mouth hanging open in amusement and looking up at Hinson as he soared above him. He yelled, "Are you kidding me, kid?"

"That's _my_ son!" Andrew said, puffing out his chest and hopping up on their observation perch.

Luke glanced up at the platform where the blonde woman had been standing. Something on the wall to the right caught his attention. _Camera._ "Cameras!" he yelled. Andrew was startled by the outburst. Luke pointed up at the balcony, then Andrew smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what I can get and meet you three at dinner," Luke said. Andrew nodded.

Luke's mind was in high gear. _Looking for_ _another puzzle piece. To what puzzle? How many puzzles? To what end?_ That was the question haunting Luke more than any other. What was Windrider's end game? What was he planning and where? And then there was still the mystery of the attack on the Jedi Shuttle. They'd gotten nowhere in their investigation, and Kendy was returning. _How can I face her without having found any answers?_

And there it was. The one thing Luke was dreading the most. He wasn't sure Kendy was ready to return. That was an honest concern of his. But his deepest dread was that he would let her down _again_. He failed Grhan, and Kendy was suffering terribly because of it. The one and only thing he could do is uncover the truth and find justice for Grhan and Kendy. It would take a miracle from the Force to make that happen in two days.


	7. Tears, Traitors and Tall Tales

**Yavin IV – Senator Organa Solo's Office**

"Good morning!" Kessori looked up to see her handsome co-worker standing in front of her desk holding a small bag and cup of steaming caf. Intense ache oozed from her heart into her chest.

 _It's not real. You're playing a role. Just like at home at any of a thousand diplomatic affairs. You can do this._

"Good morning," she replied. "You brought me caf?"

"Ah – you mean this?" he asked, looking at the cup. "No. I did not bring you caf."

"You did _not_ bring me caf?" she said, imitating his playful tone.

"Nooooo. This is _tea_ \- with a touch of something the café owner said tastes wonderful and will soothe a rancor's sore throat." Kessori's heart leapt in her chest, followed by an awful, oozing achey sensation. There he was, with that sweet smile, having thought of her on his way to work this morning. And those lips. Her resolve weakened. _Would it have been asking too much just to have a second kiss? It would be so much better the second… Kessori! Snap out of it!_ But he was standing there holding gifts for her and being rude would not change anything. She didn't have to be rude simply because he was a lying traitor.

"Wow! Thank you, Flynn," she said, reaching for the tea. He set the small bag on her desk.

"I purchased a small amount of the special herb or whatever it is in case it really does help," he explained, motioning to the bag. I thought maybe at lunch – if you're up to it – we could get tea in the Senate Dining Hall and you could use it if it's helpful?"

Kessori felt her throat tighten. She swallowed and tried to push back against the painful lump. She hadn't cried at all – not even when she woke up hours before dawn and spent the rest of the night going through every moment she could recall since the day he arrived. But now, with him standing right in front of her, she found herself teetering on the precipice of an emotional catastrophe. Her cheeks must have revealed her inner turmoil.

"Kess – you really look feverish. Are you sure you should be out of bed?" He walked around her desk. _No-no-no-no-no! Don't come around the desk. Don't look at me,_ her inner voice was pleading. He knelt down and put his palms on her cheeks. "You don't feel warm. But your face is flushed and with your sore throat – maybe you need to take it easy?"

Kessori lifted her eyes and saw him looking so carefully at her. He seemed so sincere and it felt so real. She was tempted to pretend for just a moment. After all, what could it hurt just to let him show her affection – even if it was a lie.

"Good morning!" a cheery voice called from behind Flynn. He turned to see the Princess in her doorway.

Flynn stood quickly and bowed. "Princess Leia, my apologies. I did not realize you were already here this morning or I'd have greeted you."

"Don't be silly! Now what's this I hear about Kessori not feeling well?" she inquired, stepping out to get a better look at her young assistant.

"I'm fine," Kessori said.

Leia pointed at Kessori and said, "You, I do not trust to tell me the truth. Flynn, is Kessori not feeling well?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess. She began feeling poorly last night and she appears to be under the weather this morning as well." It seemed to Kessori that no one could be faulted for being fooled by such a convincing display of concern.

"Kessori, do you need to be home in bed? I've been worried you've been pushing yourself too hard," the Princess repeated for the hundredth time.

Kessori groaned. "I am fine – really! I just had a sore throat last night and I woke up feeling much, much better this morning." She looked at Flynn. "Thank you for being so thoughtful, and I won't let this go to waste." She took a sip of the tea and said, "Mmm – it's wonderful. It's the perfect talisman against any discomfort that might have otherwise popped back up as the day passes." She smiled at Flynn and now his face flushed. He looked… _proud?_ Whatever he was, the tea really was delicious.

"Well, then, I suppose we'll just have to take her at her word, Flynn. Do keep an eye on her, though. That one doesn't like to complain even when it's warranted." Kessori flashed a quick scowl at the Princess.

"Count on me, your Highness. I will watch our dear Kessori very, very closely and report any concerns directly to you." Leia was already turning back into her office when Flynn winked at Kessori.

 _Five minutes. I can pretend for five minutes. There's no harm in that,_ she decided.

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later,**_ after extending her pretending another fifteen minutes, the Princess called Kessori into her office.

Kessori had everything packed and ready for the briefing. The door was open, so she stepped inside to see Leia checking herself in the full-length mirror that was cleverly hidden behind a decorative wall panel. "You look beautiful, Princess," Kessori said. Leia depressed a small button disguised as part of the ornate wood carvings that adorned the walls of her office. The mirror rotated around, and the panel settled seamlessly in place. "You do know that nearly every senator has a mirror in their office?"

"Yes, and isn't it vain?" Leia chuckled. "You know how the Queen feels about having mirrors outside of private quarters in the Royal residences. I suppose I carry her concern for perceptions with me. I'm certain it would go unnoticed in most offices, but I fear in my office it will appear vain and self-important."

"I'm not even going to try," Kessori conceded. They left Leia's office, passed by Flynn's desk where he was doing research for pending legislation Leia would be voting on.

"Don't miss us too much!" Leia said. Flynn was already standing and bowing as the Princess passed with Kessori on her heels.

"Kessori – I'll see you after in the Dining Hall?" Flynn called after her. Kessori nodded, though she doubted he could see her. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

Leia and Kessori were at the lifts now. "I'll be right back," Kessori said. Leia nodded. Kessori returned to the office to find Flynn where he was when they left before.

"Oh! You're back?" he said.

"I just forgot my datapad," she said as she rushed to her drawer and retrieved it, then smiled at Flynn as she hurried back out of the office. Leia was still waiting at the lifts. One came, and like a gift from the stars there was no one else in it. When they stepped on, Leia swiped her wristband which would prevent the lift from stopping until they reached their destination two levels below ground.

Alone, with a few moments to talk, Leia turned to Kessori, reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. Kessori felt the warm tears stinging her eyes and she stepped back. "I can't cry on your shoulder, Princess."

"You most certainly can, Kess!" Leia insisted with a loving smile.

"No, I can't. You're wearing your crème wrap. It will stain," she said. Leia looked at her shoulder then shook her head. "Besides, it won't change anything, so I'm just going to," Kessori put her palms together then parted them, swiping them down and far out to her sides, "erase it from my memory." She nodded once to add emphasis. "I mean, it wasn't really anything anyway. So we spent some time together outside of work and we kissed once-"

"He kissed you?" Leia cried. "Kess – your _first kiss!_ " Leia declared, smiling, as if it didn't matter that it was a lie.

"Yes, my first kiss. I wanted it to be memorable, so I guess I exceeded those expectations. I'd say being kissed by a traitor of the New Republic qualifies as memorable."

Leia reached over to the control panel and swiped her band a second time, then pressed the "P" button and they came to a smooth stop. The lift was moments from reaching their destination, but the lift would hover there for at least five minutes before an alarm sounded.

"I don't think we've established he is a traitor just yet, Kess. Yes, it sounds very suspicious. And he's definitely in trouble for recording and leaking confidential information," Leia said. Kessori crossed her arms and looked impatiently at the Princess. "Okay, he sent coordinates and probably stole information from your datapad. I'm just very curious about the way the 'Uncle' phrased certain things. If the way you transcribed it is accurate, it could be that Flynn knows he's doing some things that are not okay, but believes he is doing them for a good reason."

"I can't believe you are defending him, Princess!" Kessori cried, stomping her foot lightly and fighting back more tears.

"Oh, Kess, I'm not defending him. I'm just trying to take the little we know and look at the possibilities objectively. It's difficult – I am very angry with him for hurting you. But I have seen the way he looks at you. Regardless of how this turns out, I am certain that his feelings for you are not part of a plan or scheme. That may make it hurt more – I don't know. But this is how I see it. I want you to know that this is what I believe." Leia reached out and smoothed Kessori's long, straight hair with her palm.

"Unfortunately," Leia continued, "no matter how he feels about you, he is in deep trouble. I haven't even had time to wrap my mind around the implications of what we know he has done, let alone what we don't know. I'm very… unsettled."

"We're going to be late," Kess noted. Leia smiled at her and Kess offered a weak smile in return. "You… you really think he likes me – for me? Not just as part of his plan?" she asked softly, staring at her feet.

Leia was shorter than Kessori, so it was easy to lift Kessori's chin far enough for their beautiful brown eyes to meet. "I really, really do. Whatever happens in the future, I think you can count on that being true. It is going to hurt regardless because he will not be here anymore and you will miss him. But, at least you can know that he truly cares for you. That has to be better than the alternative?"

Kessori took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Leia swiped her band and hit the Pause button one last time. Leia quickly added, "Now we just have to make sure everything falls into place with this hasty plan of ours. If anything goes wrong we'll likely never know the truth."

Thankfully the building was equipped with an abundance of lifts so their hoarding one didn't seem to be noticed. They presented credentials at a security station where the contents of the case were examined by hand. At the end of the corridor were double doors leading to a large conference room. A massive, round table sat in the center of the space. Chairs of various types surrounded the table to accommodate a variety of beings and their unique physical shapes and sizes. Leia was one of the last to arrive.

When all parties were present, Mon Mothma held up a datapad and placed a finger over her mouth. All present retrieved their datapads or modified communication devices and read the alert that appeared on their screens.

 _SILENT ALERT: Please refrain from speaking. When the room is quiet, a second alert will be pushed to your screens._

The room began to quiet. At the same time, voices began to appear from a set of speakers staged about the room. The committee members looked around in confusion. Mon Mothma was pointing to her datapad again and eventually all those present were focused on their datapad screens. The next message appeared.

 _Do not speak. Our last committee meeting was surveilled, and the information leaked to an unknown outside entity. The culprit is being taken into custody. However, we cannot guarantee that others connected to our various offices are not involved._

 _The room has been scanned multiple times and there are no listening devices planted on site. This means a device may have been planted in the property that one or more of us carried into the room. DO NOT do anything out of the ordinary. This recording of a previous meeting will be played while the technicians move around the room to scan our bags and persons for possible planted devices. If something is found on your person or in your property, do not panic and remain completely silent. This is not an implication of your colluding with spies. We do not suspect members of the council. The spy would not have needed to go to other risky means of capturing the information were a member of the council involved._

Gradually, faces raised from their screens with expressions of relief, concern, and understanding. The recording continued to play of a meeting held some time ago where a fairly generic topic was discussed first. It was carefully scrubbed of any references to dates or events that would reveal it was not a live discussion.

The technicians were methodical, yet rapid, in their approach. They used hover droids and handheld sensors. They had found nothing before they reached Leia and Kessori. Kessori held her breath as the hover droid moved in closer. The red lights on its sides and arms began flashing slowly. The techs motioned to Leia and Kessori to quietly stand and step away from their property and each other. A second droid moved in and as they moved toward the woman the lights stopped flashing altogether. Returning to the property, both moved towards the case. The technician pulled out the briefing packet and Kessori's datapad. As Kessori had anticipated, both of the drones moved over and practically landed on top of the datapad.

* * *

 **Senate Office Building – Senator Leia Organa Solo's Office**

Han walked into the office to find Flynn working hard at his desk. "How goes it, Flynn?" Han boomed, causing the young man to nearly jump out of his seat.

"Oh, General Solo, sir! I was caught up in my work."

"Leia here?" Han interjected

"No, sir. The Princess is at a Senate Committee meeting. She's usually done by now. I guess they are running late today," Flynn said. Han was already headed to Leia's office.

"I'll wait for her in here. Don't mind me – unless you hear me snoring. Then throw something at me, will ya?"

A few minutes later, Leia and Kessori returned. Flynn stood up and smiled. "Hello! I figured you were running a little late, so I brought some tea and your favorite sandwich up from the Dining Hall. I thought maybe we could walk to Citizen's Park, unless you need to stay here?"

Kessori stood motionless, a pained expression on her face. Behind her and Leia, Chewbacca entered the office suite and the door closed behind them. "Hi Chewie," Flynn said.

Flynn didn't seem to be catching on. For some reason, this made Kessori want to run up to him and stand between him and the group of individuals ready to take him away. Han walked out of Leia's office with the snap to his holster unfastened. Leia stepped forward and stood in front of Flynn at his desk.

"How long, Flynn?" Leia asked. Her brown eyes, usually soft and warm, were intense underneath her furrowed brows.

Flynn seemed genuinely confused – at first. His eyes shifted from being-to-being. Chewbacca was at the main door looking like, well, normal Chewbacca. Kessori wouldn't make eye contact with him. Leia was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and as somber an expression as he could recall seeing on her face. And then there was General Solo, with his sidearm, boring holes into him with his eyes.

"I don't…"

"Don't you dare!" a harsh voice came out of Kessori that shocked them all.

"No, Kessori, you don't-" Flynn stammered.

"I don't understand? You're right. I don't understand a lot of things. But right now, the personal garbage has to take a back seat. I heard you, Flynn. I heard you talking to your Uncle or whoever it was. You hacked into my datapad and stole the Princess's itinerary. You audio recorded her committee meeting and sent coordinates to this Uncle person. You gave detailed information on the whereabouts of New Republic and Jedi operatives. You even detailed part of the Rebel Victory's top-secret missions. I'm missing some things, I know. I wasn't back for the entire conversation. But those things I heard myself."

With every word Kessori spoke, Flynn sank deeper and deeper into a dark abyss of hopelessness. He finally couldn't bear to look at her – or anyone else – so he stared at his feet trying to prepare for what came next.

"Here's the thing, kid," Han said. "We have some questions for you. The New Republic is going to get their hands on you in about fifteen minutes. After that, you're on your own. My wife has some crazy notion that you might think you've been doing something to help protect her and the New Republic." Flynn's head shot up. Before he could stop himself he was nodding. He then composed himself. "My wife – a woman of considerable influence who just happens to have cared for you a great deal is convinced you will not get the benefit of the doubt with the New Republic. If you end up with those nerf herders, you'll be lucky if you survive your twenty-first birthday."

Flynn's face was burning red. He felt his mouth begin to water and his stomach contracted. He reached for a trash bin and vomited. He sat in his chair, holding the waste basket, trying to pull his thoughts together. He turned to the Princess. "Why do you believe I thought I was doing something good?"

"Because Kessori heard you expressing reservations to your Uncle, and in his explanation to you he eluded to the fact that all governments had clandestine services who worked behind the scenes to protect the most important assets. I believe he eluded to the fact that without me the New Republic would crumble?" Flynn was nodding as Leia spoke.

Han stepped in. "Here's the deal, kid. We gotta get you out of here. We need to get you somewhere where we can go through all of this with you. You are going to help us uncover the truth, and then we'll notify the proper people. Frankly, kid, it's your only shot at surviving this. You're probably going down as a traitor regardless, but you'll be a dead traitor if we can't prove what Leia believes is true."

Flynn looked at everyone in the room one last time, and his gaze fell on Kessori. "Kess, should I go with them?"

Kessori looked around then back at Flynn. "Yes, I think you should," she said with a firm nod.

Flynn stared at Kess, his handsome features now looking frightened and sad. Then he nodded and turned to Princess Leia. "Okay, tell me what to do."

Han tossed a maintenance suit at Flynn with a cap and credentials he swiped off of a maintenance worker's jacket. "Throw it on – be quick about it."

The Holophone buzzed. Kessori moved to pick it up, "Senator Organa Solo's office…. Oh, yes, I see. How long? ... Did you say five minutes? …. We will be ready. Thank you, Sergeant."

She ended the call. "Okay everyone, we have five minutes – which probably means three," Leia said. "Chewie, everything set?" A quick Wookie grumble confirmed the Falcon was in Leia's reserved space in the Docking Bay.

"Ready," Flynn said. No one had noticed he simply stripped down and changed right there. Well, Kessori sort of peeked once or twice.

Leia and Kessori would remain behind and tell the story they had concocted: Han and Chewie were waiting for Leia to return from the meeting. Leia declined Han's lunch invitation and Han and Chewie left. Kessori was in Leia's office unpacking the committee meeting materials. Flynn had been at his desk and they didn't hear him leave. Hopefully, while delayed looking for Flynn near the office, this would give Han and Chewie time to get Flynn to the Falcon and get off world.

Han looked around and said, "Let's do this." Chewie led the way, Flynn was in the middle, and Han brought up the rear. Leah kissed Han on his way by and he flashed her a perfectly lopsided grin. "I'll be in touch," Han said. "Kiss the kid for me." Leia saw the flicker of sadness in Han's eyes. This was supposed to be their uninterrupted family time together. Three whole weeks. Leia tried to put extra reassurance in her smile, but she felt the disappointment, too.

Flynn paused at Kessori. "I know…I know you won't be able to believe me, but I almost told you so many times. I hated every minute of it. But when we spend time together, that's the real me with the real you. If you never believe anything I ever say again, please believe that everything I said and did when it comes to us has been true. I know it's too late, but-"

"Gotta go, kid. Now!" Han put his arm around him and pulled Flynn's hat down on his forehead. There was a cleaning cart "conveniently" parked right outside the door to the suite. Flynn took up his post and Han and Chewie moseyed along near, but not with, Flynn. They made it on a lift.

"Please hold the lift!" a voice cried out. Mon Mothma barely made it. Flynn knelt down, pretending to rearrange items on his cart. "Hello Han, and Chewie," Mon said warmly. Han and Mon had some tense moments in recent years over the demands placed on Leia when she was pregnant. She was put into danger more than once because of her Senate responsibilities. Han blamed Mon and Mon knew it. In truth, Mon blamed Mon, too. Still, the tension was palpable.

"So, you came to visit Leia today?"

"Thought we'd have lunch before I take Chewie here to meet his family for his sister's wedding." Chewie gave a muted grunt. "No – I do trust you with the Falcon. I just want it here in case Leia can get a little time away – some family time with the kid." Another grunt with a moan. " _You've_ got a bad feeling about that? Thanks a lot, pal." Han waited a moment and then followed up with Mon Mothma. "Anyway, Flynn told me she was in a meeting of some sort, so we waited until she got back. Would you believe she turned me down? I had flowers and everything." Wookie chuckling filled the lift car. "Watch it, furball, or you'll find yourself hitching a ride home." A sharp grunt in retort ended the pretend spat.

The lift stopped, the doors opened, and Mon stepped off without looking back. "Good to see you two haven't lost that special spark of yours," she called behind her.

As the doors were closing, Han stepped between them and yelled after Mon Mothma, "Wait!" She paused, turning around, and just as Han predicted had a mischievous grin on her face. "Who's the 'you two'? Me and Leia or me and," Han jutted his thumb back toward Chewie in the elevator.

"Don't you find it odd that you have to ask?" Mon teased. Her smile was now victorious as she turned back and continued on her way. Han felt the irritation beginning to boil when he observed a large contingent of armed security guards entering several adjacent lifts. He stepped back in and hit the button for the Docking Bay.

"We've got to hurry. We left her ready to go, but it will still take about five minutes to get her in the air," Han barked. They reached the Docking Bay. The three of them were now in a mad dash. Han noticed Flynn wasn't empty handed. Before leaving the cleaning cart behind, Flynn removed a telescoping steel pole accessory of some sort.

Once the ramp to the Falcon was down. Chewie ran up with Han behind him. Without stopping, Han yelled back to Flynn, "You – lose the mop handle and get yourself into the smuggling compartment in the main cabin. The floor panel is already out so don't fall in before you see it." Han and Chewie made it to the cockpit and into their seats. "This one is going to be close," Han grumbled.

Han and Chewie's hands danced across the control panels as they confirmed the status of the various systems in quick words and grunts. "I gotta go make sure that floor panel is on tight. I'll get the ramp," Han said, jumping out of his seat and turning to leave the cockpit.

At the same time, something outside and to the right of the Falcon caught Chewie's eye. Through the transparisteel windows he caught sight of Flynn creeping around between the two smaller shuttles next to the Flacon. Chewie growled a warning after Han, who had just reached the empty smuggler's hatch. "Stupid kid!" Han spit.

Before, when the three were running for the Falcon, Flynn happened to notice a guard in a booth. A second quick glance as they reached the ramp revealed the guard was taking a call. Han was hollering for Flynn to get into the hidden compartment and by then both Han and Chewie were out of sight, so Flynn ducked back behind a small shuttle where he could still see the man in the booth. Sure enough, as he was speaking into what Flynn guessed was a wrist com, the guard looked back toward the Falcon.

Flynn moved to the other side of the shuttle next to the Falcon to put a little distance between himself and the Falcon. The security guard was now approaching the Falcon. Flynn watched from behind a small stack of crates as the guard passed with his hand on his blaster pistol. The guard made it to the bottom of the ramp when a whistle from behind stopped him in his tracks. The guard turned and there, having stepped out from hiding, stood Flynn and his pole. Han appeared at the top of the ramp and looked out at the scene.

"Hold it right there!" the guard yelled at Flynn.

"What is the problem, sir?" Flynn asked, nonplussed and very calm. He stood, casually holding his two-meter steel pole as if it were a simple leaning stick. The guard moved closer and yelled something Han couldn't quite make out.

Suddenly, the bottom of the pole in Flynn's hands swung up and out. There was a "smack" and the blaster in the guard's hands went flying in the air backward - _toward Han -_ and without moving a foot Han actually caught the weapon in his left hand. At the same time the blaster was in flight, the pole became a rapid blur of motion, and the poor guard crumpled to the ground. Han was still staring at his hand holding the blaster pistol while Flynn tossed the pole aside, gently picked the guard up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Shaking off the shock, Han watched Flynn carry the guard back to his booth, then run back toward the Falcon at breakneck speed. Up the ramp, past Han, and into the cabin he ran. In an effortless move, Flynn dropped to the floor and slid feet first into the smuggler's hold. Han watched his arms come up, grasp the metal floor panel, and pull it perfectly into place.

When incredible things – really unexpected things – occur, Han Solo had a bad habit of getting lost in a play-by-play of the events. The last thirty seconds needed to be memorialized in perfect detail, as the details were what separated a wildly famous scoundrel from a two bit smuggler. Han looked back at where the action began with the "magic" stick, then held out his left hand which still sported the blaster pistol. With his finger he traced the rest of the action. First to the guard station, then back to the Falcon, up the ramp, then _whoosh -_ he slid his hand in the air toward the hold.

"And the kid hid!" he said, sporting a crooked smile. "With time to spare!"

The lift opened and New Republic guards began flooding out, pulling Han from his reverie. "Stang!" Always pushing the envelope, once again Han was going to have to improvise.

"Chewie! Hold up a second," Han hollered. A loud growling moan came from the cockpit. Han tucked the blaster pistol in the back of his pants and walked down the ramp toward the guards. When he reached the site of the stick attack, Han yelled and pointed toward the far end of the hangar. "Over there! He just ran over there!" All guard's took the bait and their heads turned to look. Han tossed the weapon under the shuttle with his left hand, dropping a hydrospanner to mask the sound. He was pretty smooth and no one caught the toss.

 _Now if Leia can just get the cameras taken care of we'll be on our way,_ Han told himself.

"General Solo! We are searching for Flynn Ptgorel. Is he with you?" a stern looking female guard barked at Han.

"No, he's not with me! He just took out your guard and took off running!" Han barked back. Of course, he doused his tone with his trademark "Han Solo" indignance. With Han, it was rarely about the words he said, and more often about getting the underlying message through - loud and clear: _"Are you stupid or something? Why would I help a traitor to my wife and the New Republic escape?"_

"He was here!" the guard shouted.

"Well, yes Captain, unless someone else that looks exactly like Flynn jumped out from behind this shuttle," Han pointed at the shuttle, "and beat your guard up with a stick," Han pointed at the stick lying two meters to their right, "and…" Han paused, rubbing his chin with the fingertips on his right hand, pretending to be confused about something.

" _And_ , General Solo?" the Captain urged impatiently.

"Well, by the time Chewie saw the commotion from the cockpit and I made it to the ramp, the fight was pretty much over. I saw Flynn hoist the guard on his shoulder and take him to the guard's post, then he ran out that door," Han said, still affecting confusion.

"You seem uncertain, General Solo," the Captain suggested, lowering the antagonistic tone a smidge – but just a smidge.

"I dunno – it seems strange that he would bother. Why not just leave the guard on the ground and run? He had to know there were people around – the Falcon's ramp was down and Chewie and I had walked by these shuttles only moments before." Han continued to rub his chin for a moment, then shrugged and looked at the Captain.

"So, you didn't speak to Mr. Ptgorel – even when you saw him fighting with the guard?" the Captain asked cooly.

"Well, yes. I didn't know it was him right away – he was dressed in a maintenance uniform. I've only ever seen Mr. Ptgorel in business attire. I did call out – something like 'Hey!' or 'Hey you!' He didn't acknowledge me. I recognized it was Mr. Ptgorel after he put the guard over his shoulder and I got a good look at his face. It was Flynn alright."

"Captain!" an officer called from behind Han. The Captain stepped around Han and walked to the officer, who was kneeling down. The Captain knelt down and saw the blaster pistol underneath the shuttle.

"Vid and bag it," the Captain said. "Looks like Bilgsy's sidearm. Must have lost it in the altercation." Han maintained his cool exterior persona, but inside he was sporting a smug smile. He missed the days when he was required to prove his creative genius at least once between meals.

The Captain returned to Han. "General Solo, I'd like you to walk us through the scene before you go. Anything else you could add – any detail – could be helpful."

Han made a show of looking at his chrono, glancing back at the Falcon, then asking them to wait while he updated Chewie. He ran back to the ramp and yelled out to Chewie, "Hey Chewie! Keep her ready, will ya?" The menacing, howling roar from the cockpit was loud enough to raise the heads of most officers in the immediate area around the Falcon. Han wanted to laugh, and he hoped no one in the crowd understood Wookie. "Keep your hair on. We'll make it!" Han yelled back.

It took ten minutes to go through the scene. Once finished Han was confident he could label this "mission accomplished". He boarded the Falcon, and within an hour they were outside of Yavin IV's space and headed to rendezvous with their escort to Rebel Victory – the traitor safely in tow.


	8. Coordinates & Hello, Yoda

**Rebel Victory - Main Bridge**

Luke entered the Bridge and joined Thane at the Command Center. "Admiral Kyrell, you wanted to see me? I have something important to discuss with you as well."

"Yes, Master Skywalker. There have been some developments. I'm sending another escort out to meet the Millennium Falcon and bring her to Rebel Victory."

"Has something happened?" Luke asked, not allowing alarm to register in his voice or expression.

Thane motioned for Luke to follow him to a secluded area on the Bridge. "Han and Chewie are bringing us a spy. There was a young man in your sister's office who was stealing intelligence and forwarding it to someone else he called 'Uncle'," Thane explained. Luke was nodding, but as was typical he was patient. Thane continued, "The one incident we are aware of was yesterday. He was overheard saying he sent audio from a committee meeting and _coordinates_."

Luke's response was exactly what Thane believed it would be. "Coordinates," Luke commented. "I see."

"In this instance, the coordinates were regarding the three hunting parties we sent out in search of Windrider. He also shared general information regarding your sister's itinerary and..." Thane paused, "Kendy Idele Solo."

Luke looked at Thane, a rare expression of confusion and possibly fear - unless Thane was reading too much into it. "Why is the New Republic sending the person here?" Luke asked.

"The New Republic isn't sending him anywhere. They have no idea where he is," Thane said without a trace of concern.

"Admiral Kyrell, the list of things you are keeping from the New Republic is growing longer by the day. Have you considered the likely consequences for this?"

Thane looked down and took a deep breath, then he shrugged. "We learned a lot from the Rebellion. You know this better than most. Some of it was learning how we did not want to do things if we could avoid it. But there were other lessons. One in particular stuck with me because it was always - and I mean always - a detriment to success. Bureaucracy is a double edged sword. I recognize it's uses. We must have it as a system of checks and balances and for the proper allocation of resources. That side of the blade is dull and relatively harmless. At worst, it frustrates and agitates us at times. But the other side of the blade - the side where bureaucracy is allowed to insinuate itself into time sensitive, life or death matters... this gets people killed, sabotages missions, creates circles of knowledge so porous that waterfalls of intel are flowing in so many directions that stealth and clandestine efforts are impossible."

Luke was nodding. He couldn't argue with anything Thane was saying. He was right. Still, somehow they would have to find a balance to insulate Thane from taking the brunt of the punishment. "You are correct. I cannot deny anything you have said. I would like to try and relieve you of some of the burden of responsibility for these decisions you are making. I believe I can do this if you will involve me _when_ you are making some of these decisions. The Jedi are not beholden to the New Republic, Admiral Kyrell. We serve democracy, our values align in many ways with those of the New Republic. However, I will never allow the Order to become intertwined with the government as my predecessors seem to have done. We can use this to our advantage in many of these decisions, such as this current one."

"How do you mean?" Thane asked.

"My sister and I will speak. She will have shared her suspicions regarding a potential spy in her office. I will have arranged with Han and Chewie to have the person brought to me," Luke explained.

"Yes, but you are missing one important detail, Master Skywalker," Thane pointed out. "How does a spy in your sister's office relate to the Jedi?"

Luke felt a pressure bearing down on him - as if the air around him suddenly became stone. The heaviness forced him to mentally push back against the weight.

"Master Skywalker? Are you alright?" Thane asked, observing the sudden change in Luke's expression. He almost appeared to be in pain.

"Yes, I just... something is trying very hard to get my attention. Would you mind repeating what you just said?"

"How does a spy in your sister's office relate to the Jedi," Thane repeated.

Luke's mind was reeling. Thane's words from before were being repeated in his head as if he were hearing a recording of everything Thane said since Luke entered the Bridge. _"Han and Chewie are bringing us a spy. There was a young man in your sister's office... He was overheard saying he sent..._ _coordinates_." Luke's head shot up. "Coordinates!" Luke exclaimed.

Thane shook his head in confusion. "I don't-"

"He sent coordinates. My sister was aware of the Jedi's coordinates and our approach to Rebel Victory when..."

Thane's eyes widened as the realization fell over him. "Grhan," he whispered. He looked at Luke and the two shared a moment of shock and understanding.

"I'm calling the Jedi together. Can you meet on the Star Gazer later?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Just let me know a time," Thane replied. Luke bowed slightly and left the Bridge.

Swept away in the torrent of new revelations was the matter of a mysterious blonde woman.

* * *

 **REBEL VICTORY - DOCKING BAY - JEDI SHUTTLE STAR GAZER**

Luke moved with a purpose and determination he had not felt in a long time. He needed the walk to bring the boiling anger inside down to a simmer. Hopefully, by the time he was with Corran, Hinson and Andrew, he'd have this part of him adequately suppressed and hidden from the three talented mind probers.

 _"Justice. Not revenge. Justice."_ He repeated the mantra in his head over and over. He called on Yoda's teachings and Ben's words of wisdom. This was one of those moments where the Dark Side would be probing every possible point of entry into his mind, heart, and soul.

Luke entered the Star Gazer and went straight to the rear hold. He sat on his meditation pod and coaxed himself into a state of calmness. Once there, he began to fall deeper and deeper into the Force. " _Clear your mind of questions,"_ he heard a voice speak _–_ as clearly as if it were sitting on the meditation pod beside him. Luke opened his eyes, and beside him sat Yoda!

"Yoda!" Luke cried.

" _Clear your mind of questions,"_ Yoda said again. Luke followed his Master's command and breathed deeply as he had on Dagobah many years before with his Master on his back.

" _Be mindful Young Skywalker. Like your father, you are. Powerful and strong. Stronger and wiser you will be, if remember you do. Many attachments, you have. At great risk you are. Remember, you must, or like your father, to the Dark Side you will fall."_

Luke stared at Yoda – or Yoda's spirit or… he wasn't sure. "Master Yoda, would my father have fallen had he been able to love my mother and remain in the order?"

Luke wasn't expecting a response, but to his amazement Yoda answered. " _Doomed, I fear, your father was. Created without a human father, he was said to be. Saved him, we should have. Embraced him, we should have. Failed him, we did."_

"He saved me, Master Yoda. And… I saved him," Luke said quietly.

" _Save him, you did,"_ Yoda said _,_ smiling _._

"Have you seen my father – since Endor?" Luke asked.

" _See_ _him_ , _I did_ _not_. _Felt_ _him_ _with_ _us_ , _yes, I did_ ," Yoda clarified. " _See_ _you_ , _he_ _can_."

"My father can see me? Can I see him?" Luke started to jump up, then caught himself.

Yoda smiled and chided Luke. " _Always looking away, always asking questions. Be still, Young Skywalker. Trust in the Force._ _Then_ _find_ _peace_ , _you_ _will_."

Yoda's image began to shimmer and flicker, then silently exploded into thousands of brilliant points of light that gradually dimmed and disappeared. Luke remained still and reveled in the moments that had just passed.

When Luke opened his eyes, Corran, Andrew and Hinson were in the room with him, all meditating. Luke quietly stood and went up to the cabins where he used a little of the reserve water to splash his face and gather his thoughts. When he returned to the hold, he had three men wide awake waiting for him.

"Meditating, huh?" Luke said sarcastically.

Hinson spoke first. "Well, yes Master Skywalker. I mean, we waited for an hour and…"

"An hour?" Luke asked.

Corran laughed. "You were deep into it when we arrived. We spent time up in the cabin talking and it was an hour before we decided to make better use of our time."

"Well, I have news," Luke said. The three men straightened up. "I think we have a lead on who attacked the Jedi shuttle."

"What is it?" asked Hinson.

"It's a lead. How good of a lead we won't know until the Falcon arrives."

"Han is headed this way?" Corran asked, clearly pleased to hear this.

"Yes. Han and Chewie are bringing a person who has been identified as a spy in Leia's office. He has been forwarding information to an outside party. This intel has included information about the Jedi, the Rebel Victory, and missions – including coordinates."

All three of the men stared at Luke with an element of anger in their expressions.

"We'll need to talk more about this when I know more. However, I think it is very important that we invest some time working through the emotions we have regarding Grhan and the betrayals that have cost us so much. Even Windrider. When we find him, he won't be alone. There will be Dark energy involved, and there is nothing I can say or do to prepare you for what you will _feel_ with that experience. What I can do is help us all armor ourselves to be strong enough, wise enough, and confident enough to resist the temptation to do what is easy."

Andrew stood up. "If you wouldn't mind, Master Skywalker, I'd like to excuse myself and meet with you later this evening?" Hinson's face dropped. The disappointment radiated off of him.

"Of course, Andrew. I'd enjoy the time with you." Luke smiled, noticing Hinson catch a glance at Luke's lack of disappointment. This seemed to smooth the edges a bit.

"Now, how about _really_ meditating for a while." Hinson and Corran nodded. "I'm going to do some work in the center hold. I'll be back in about an hour." Everyone seemed content with the plan, so Luke made his way into the center hold and sat in the oversized chair.

 _What could be next? It could be nothing. It could be Galaxy shattering._ Luke thought as he sat there contemplating the fourth video. Finally, he decided. _What's another unexpected surprise on top of the enormous one we've already experienced today?_ He opened the control panels on the arm rests and pressed the button. The HoloScreen sprang to life.


	9. Paxson Has a Plan

**Zaphthosis – Dark Alliance Main Residence**

"Now that we are all here and have had time to get settled, it's time we acquaint ourselves with one another's gifts. We can discover those we have in common, and - more importantly - identify those unique to individuals in the Alliance. It is with this knowledge we can begin to take significant strides toward achieving our goal," Nash explained as he walked around the large table at which they'd been meeting since their arrival days before. The general current of emotions had calmed significantly relative to the first day they'd sat at that table and faced their Master on the HoloScreen.

* * *

 ** _Three days before..._**

Darth Vader had appeared before them - larger than life on the giant HoloScreen. For those who were sensitive to the feelings of others, that moment was like a tsunami of shock, surprise, fear, glee, anger, anxiety - virtually every emotion one could imagine was swirling about the table. While they were still reeling from the sight and sound of their dead Master, Nash attempted to distract the group by describing the Villa's various amenities, including aquatic and training facilities, meditation rooms, and a spa with attendants available any time of the day or night. He also made it clear that the boundaries of the Villa are heavily guarded for their protection – not containment. If anyone wanted to venture beyond the Villa's generously sized property, they simply needed to arrange for an escort for protection. Zaphthosis was home to numerous carnivorous and lethal species of animals – some as small as a fingernail and others larger than a Gundar. The ocean, shoreline, and heavily wooded areas outside the perimeter of the villa should be avoided even with an escort of armed guards.

Nash then encouraged the group to meditate and spend time getting acclimated to their new home. This comment was met with raised eyebrows from some, but an outright laugh from Anogen. "Temporary home, you mean?" Anogen clarified. Nash nodded, conceding the point without argument.

* * *

 _ **The Present...**_

Eevou began to speak, and Nash gave her a smile he knew only she'd recognize as him saying, _Don't make me kill you!_ She replied with a smile, which looked innocuous to the rest, but told Nash, _Don't make me wig you!_ Their encounter on the Mirage, when Eevou played dirty by using a wig in dim lighting to resemble Ciena, was a curse and a blessing depending on the circumstance. In this instance, it was a curse. Eevou forged ahead. "I'm still not clear on _how_ this looks exactly. We somehow combine our strengths to create what? A machine? A clone? I mean, the suggestion by Lord Vader is…"

"Preposterous," a deep, cynical voice interjected. This, of course, would be Paxson. Thus far, his contributions were primarily one or two-word phrases that implied a significant disdain for Lord Vader, the people in the room with him, and the project they were discussing. Nash was pleased to see that most were simply tuning him out.

"I've been thinking about what Master said," Korus began. "In order to achieve what he suggests – to surpass the Force as a dominant power in the Galaxy – we'd need some way to measure our success. We'd need something powerful in the Force, and then we'd need to demonstrate unfaltering dominance over this thing."

"Yes, that is partially true, Korus. But I'd like to suggest that we'd be wise to consider the teachings of both the Dark and Light sides of the Force when approaching this daunting endeavor," Nash said. This drew some raised eyebrows and confused looks. "Think of it from a practical standpoint. We can no longer see the Light side of the Force and the Dark side of the Force as separate entities. The Force is… the Force. We have an abundance of information on the Jedi teachings as well as the Sith. There are even historical writings on the Grey Jedi to consider."

"Grey Jedi?" Anogen asked, which drew the attention of the group. Anogen not knowing something – this was rare. He seemed to know everything about everything.

Nash stood behind his seat at the table, hands clasped behind his back. "Yes, Grey Jedi are real. Some might refer to them as 'fallen' Jedi. They consider themselves to be… well, I would say they consider themselves 'independent' of Force dogma of any kind."

Nash sat, giving the group an opportunity to ask further questions. They were silent, so he pushed forward. "We have much to do to prepare ourselves. There is no reason to feel overwhelmed or burdened by what we have yet to learn. It will all come in time. For now, I've sent each of you a questionnaire of sorts. You'll find it on your datapads. If you will kindly provide answers and a list of materials by the morning, I will make haste in accommodating your needs. With any luck, we will be getting much more familiar with one another tomorrow night."

"Nash, when will we watch more of the HoloVid? Why are you waiting?" Sona asked.

"I have seen more of the vid than you have – I have been honest with you about this. I believe the next… let us call them 'installments' – the next installment will make more sense after we complete our Gift sharing exercises. If you will honor me with your patience, I promise it will not be misplaced."

Sona, Korus, Eevou, and Anogen nodded. Nash didn't bother to glance at Paxson. _But he will have to look at me!_ Nash thought to himself.

"Let us break for the night and feel free to peruse the information I have uploaded to your datapads. There are volumes of writings and information stored on datacards Eevou has catalogued. To her credit, this was a monumental task. I have asked that she manage our library of stored information, so see her to request information by subject. She can suggest something helpful if you are unsure where to start. With that," Nash stood and clasped his hands in front of himself and bowed slightly, "I bid each of you a good night."

The group stood and Korus started a quiet conversation with Sona about his stomach growling, which Anogen overheard and suggested they visit the dining room and request a snack. Nash walked around the table and put his hand on Paxson's shoulder. "A word in my office," Nash said. It was not a request.

Eevou saw this interaction and her nosy motor began to whir. She'd been bored. It surprised her when she found herself missing Remy, who had been temporarily detained, counselled, and returned to the helm of the Mirage. One of the beautiful side effects of the tranquilizer he was given on the Mirage that day was its tendency to destroy the recall of events several hours in advance of the injection. He was told he had inhaled a toxin left behind by the Leffer men.

So here was a chance to fill her time with something interesting. She waited a few moments to allow the two men to make their way to Nash's office down the corridor. This gave her a chance to ponder her new job assignment. _Me – a Librarian – who is Nash kidding?_ _Nash will have to provide me with a privacy tag for my door... and motivation. No Remy, no Korus… Anogen? No thank-you._ She shivered at the thought. Not that he wasn't mildly attractive in his own way, but he was too smart and serious. He'd be two steps ahead of Eevou at all times, which was not the way things worked in her relationships.

Nash entered his office and Paxson followed. Nash gestured to a chair and Paxson remained standing. "Really? Are you so petulant that you refuse to sit down for an adult conversation?" Paxson stepped forward and took a seat.

"What is it?" Nash asked. He leaned forward in his chair, placing his clasped hands and forearms on the desk. When Paxson didn't reply, Nash unclasped his hands and held them in the air, palms up, while he shrugged. His expression suggested he was completely in the dark.

"You must be kidding. You are many things, Windrider. Naïve is not one of them."

"Well, I'm afraid I am at a loss. Your attitude, well – pardon me for saying so - but you're a tremendous downer." Nash gave Paxson a look that was equally cross and curious. This infuriated Paxson.

"You want me to kidnap a baby and her mother. Or, have you forgotten all about this? Please, tell me you have come to your senses and-"

"Oh, no – Sara and Sila will be coming to Zaphthosis to stay where I can protect them and be with my daughter as a father should be. That _will_ happen, with or without your assistance." Nash's matter-of-fact tone made Paxson envision his hands around Nash's neck.

"So, you will do it without my assistance, then?" Paxson clarified.

"Seeing you here, in the person, I do realize this was an unfair burden to place on you. You were with your brothers – Lem, Stretch, Bull and Steps - who you would just as soon lop off a limb than betray." Paxson's eye twitched, telling Nash that Paxson didn't miss the intended message: _That's right, I know more than you think._ "Geth is a good man. I still know this about him, though, regrettably, we are on opposite sides of things again. You became close to the family and I am certain this made the idea repulsive. That is also a sign that _you_ are a good man, Paxson," Nash explained.

Paxson was looking at Nash with obvious suspicion, but the _"I'd like to smash your face in with a brick!"_ look was abating. "I am sorry for asking that of you, Paxson. In retrospect, it was selfish and very unfair. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me." Nash sounded sincere, but Paxson wasn't buying a word of it. Paxson stared at him with a string of harsh words simmering just beneath the surface. Instead, he stood.

"You wanted them here within two weeks of the convening. Have you prepared for their arrival? Sila needs a special formula and-"

"Not to worry, Paxson. I have it all handled. They will be here and will want for nothing."

Paxson cocked his head to the side and almost smiled. "They will want for everything, Nash. Sara will want for Dalven. Sila will want for her daddy – the man she knows as her daddy – who she shares a bond with that's even stronger than her bond with her mother. Sila will cry for her grandpa and grandma. Even more, Sila will long for Lucy who she naps, eats and plays with every day - and has since her first week of life. Sure, they'll survive – Sara is strong and Sila will find comfort in her. But don't kid yourself. You're kidnapping a woman and her baby from as close to an ideal life as any person could dare hope to have."

Paxson's assessment cut Nash deeply, and hiding it proved to be too much of a challenge. Nash grimaced and covered his face with his hands, then dropped his head, his fingers running through and resting in his hair. For once, Paxson's aim was not to hurt Nash, it was to reason with him. This was apparent in the way he spoke only about the needs of the girls.

Nash sighed and dropped his hands into his lap. He looked up at Paxson, this time with a rare hint of vulnerability in his expression. "Those are truths I have accepted – I am not insensitive to the difficulties this will pose. I simply believe, but for my own stupidity, Sara would have stayed with me and we'd have shared in the birth of our child. _My child_ ," Nash emphasized. "Paxson, have you considered that Sila may be Force sensitive?"

Paxson had to remember who he was talking to. Nash could perceive if he lied. "Yes, I have."

"And?" Nash probed.

"I have noticed that she connects events together. She already understands action and consequence. She seems to have a special connection to Dalven. No matter who is in the room, her attention is on Dalven. There is a purpose to it, though I wasn't able to figure out what it is. Dalven says they speak their own special language. I'm not sure Dalven realizes that he's actually right – in a certain sense."

Nash nodded, his chin perched on his fingertips – elbows on his desk. Again, he didn't appear offended by Paxson's observations. He appeared grateful for them. "In any case, they'll be here soon. I would kindly ask that you keep this information private."

Paxson stared at Nash and gave him the only response that made sense at the time. "I have no ability to influence or change what I believe will be a terrible mistake. If I can assist in calming nerves and lowering the anxiety, I will help. But as you will be keenly aware, I will never agree with your doing this. Sara's first reaction to seeing me here will be anger, but I intend to remedy this immediately. I won't lie to her. She will know about my opposition to this while also knowing I am not in a position to change things. If I am asked, I won't lie to anyone else about how I feel, either. But most especially, I won't lie to Sara. I've done that already, and it…" Paxson felt the tightening in his throat and knew what it meant, so he inhaled deeply and made certain to hide the sadness behind an expression of frustration. "It was a disaster and almost got me killed. But I will help Sara and Sila accept what they cannot change for their own well-being and, hopefully one day, happiness."

Paxson could not allow Nash to see how broken he was inside. This would make Nash suspicious and Paxson needed Nash to trust him. Every single thing Paxson had said or done since his arrival was intentional. Every snide comment, every facial expression, every gesture with his hands and body – they were all to convince Nash that Paxson wore his feelings on his sleeve. Paxson was going to be the "what you see is what you get" guy. All the while, he was on his own mission. Paxson had one goal: Protect General Pikson's family and his brothers. To do this, he would eliminate Nash Windrider – and anyone who might feel obliged to avenge him. If he had to face Vader's wrath, so be it.

Nash's fingers left his chin and his forearms fell like timber onto his desk. Nash just stared at Paxson, his face registering confusion, then mild surprise, then confusion again. This cycle continued. Though Paxson remained stone faced, he felt the thrill of his first true victory in this silent war. _He is afraid. He wants to believe me, but is scared. I found a chink in your armor, Nash Windrider. Hope! You're afraid to hope!_

For a solid minute Nash stared at Paxson. It was a few degrees past creepy when Nash finally spoke. "You mean this," Nash stated. "I can tell you mean it. Not in the whole human lie detector kind of way. I mean, there _is_ that. But I would know it regardless. You are willing to help Sara and my daughter when they arrive." A grateful smile crossed Nash's lips. He stood and walked around the desk. Nash extended his hand to Paxson. Paxson stood fast, until Nash felt the need to clarify his intentions. "No – you misunderstand," he said. "This is not to say you agree with my bringing them here or that you condone my position. I am simply offering my gratitude for your kindness toward Sarabel and Sila, reasons notwithstanding." Paxson stared at the outstretched hand then looked at Nash. Nash's face had lost the hard edge and the shadows that darkened his features seemed faded. He almost looked like the young Commander Windrider that Paxson had first met on the Garrote over two years before.

Paxson reached out and accepted Nash's hand for the few shakes that followed, then he turned to leave. The door slid open and he had one foot out the door. "Oh, Paxson – one more thing." Paxson paused and glanced back. Nash was smiling, but this smile was full of humor. "Be cautious of Eevou. She has a habit of filling her time with handsome men. I've seen her eyeing you more than once. That usually means trouble." Paxson nodded and left the room.

As the door shut behind him, Paxson's mind was already deconstructing that last bit of advice. _How would Nash know this? Clearly he knows Eevou quite well. Eevou was with Nash before the others arrived. He's entrusted her with invaluable, irreplaceable resources. Nash is observant of her interest in other men._ A smile crept across Paxson's face. _I need to make friends with Eevou._

Eevou smiled as Paxson left Nash's office completely lost in his own thoughts. He failed to notice when she stepped out from behind a column. Her ability to conceal herself was less about there being a physical barrier and more about her ability to disappear into the Force. This was a skill she had no intention of putting on Nash's list – or anyone else's. She'd miss too much, like hearing Nash warn Paxson away from her. She watched the impossibly handsome man walking away down the corridor, then approached Nash's office. The door opened and there Nash was in front of his desk, casually leaning back with his legs extended and feet crossed, his arms crossed over his chest, and an irritating, obnoxious, _knowing_ smile.

"Whatever took you so long? You, my dear, are slipping." Nash never lost the precise, staccato enunciation and almost hypnotic intonation of those native to Alderaan. Nash enjoyed the fact that it became a playful weapon when exchanging barbs with Eevou. It gave his teasing that little extra edge; an advantage when he needed it with his sly, mischievous... well, he didn't really know what to call Eevou. She was just...Eevou.

"So, was that a dare?" she asked. Her tone was teasing, but there was definitely a twinge of irritation in there that Nash picked up on right away.

"Whatever do you mean?" Nash asked. "A dare about what?" His smile didn't fade – not even a millimeter.

Now Eevou was angry. This caught Eevou off guard. She never became angry. Eevou had flawless control over her emotions, which is one of the reasons Lord Vader and now Nash trusted her with their most closely guarded secrets. _But_ _I AM angry,_ she told herself. _I have a right to be angry. How dare he!"_ She took a deep breath and the words that fell out of her mouth came from somewhere she couldn't explain. "You have no right to tell people hurtful things about me!" she yelled.

A flash of confusion crossed Nash's face. A less exuberant smile remained. "What _hurtful_ things did I say, my dear Eevou?"

"You know what you said! You see me as some bimbo who has no feelings and does whatever you want her to do whenever you tell her to do it. I do have feelings and I am _not_ a slave!" she exclaimed. Eevou turned and stormed out of Nash's office, leaving Nash wide eyed and completely confused.

"Eeeeevou – come back," he called. Surely she was joking. Any second she was going to come marching back into his office and try to engage him in one of her " _now you have to make it up to me"_ games. The door to his office closed, and Nash waited. He walked around his desk and sat down, drumming his fingers on his armrests. "What the kriff?" he growled. Finally he gave in and went to the door. It slid open and Eevou was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" Nash said. Maybe it should have bothered him more than it did, but he had important things to do.

* * *

Paxson watched Eevou angrily walking away from Nash's office. Eevou had been mistaken when she believed Paxson wasn't aware _she_ was outside spying when he was in Nash's office. Paxson _had_ noticed her standing outside of Nash's door. He knew she was there the moment the door to Nash's office opened and Nash called out to him - _before_ Nash gave him the warning about Eevou's behavior with men. She had heard that - Paxson was sure of it. So he made a show of leaving; being so lost in his thoughts he couldn't possibly see her hiding. As soon as she stepped through Nash's door, Paxson stopped. Reaching out through the Force, he found his way into her silly, playful state-of-mind where she was planning to share light hearted banter with Nash. But that would not do.

First, Nash had no business speaking of women that way. Whether he was telling the truth or not, it was unseemly and dishonorable. Second, it was sound tactics to disrupt his operation from the inside out.

In less time than it took for her to walk through Nash's door, Paxson pushed the following dialogue into Eevou's thoughts: " _That was hurtful. That was disrespectful. I work hard and working for him doesn't allow me to meet nice men and have a private life. He spreads rumors about me to other men. He makes them think terrible things about me."_

Paxson heard Eevou's brilliant tirade, then watched her come storming out of Nash's office, ignoring Nash's plea for her to return. Paxson made his way down the corridor to the lift and found himself standing next to a very upset – and confused – Eevou. "Are you alright, Eevou?" he asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She startled, then looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. His expression showed her only concern and kindness. There was no sign of the surly, antagonistic man she'd been sitting beside for days. Eevou nodded slowly.

The lift door opened and they stepped in. She still did not speak and seemed embarrassed. Of course, Paxson could feel that she truly was embarrassed, and it made him cringe. This was not his intention. "You know," he said, "you have a lot of responsibilities the rest of us don't have. And, well – this whole thing we are doing here, it's bound to cause all of us to feel a little overwhelmed at least once or twice." Talking to people was not Paxson's gift. He was a bumbling idiot and he knew it. But she smiled.

"I, um – I have been busy and… I just had a disagreement with Nash," she said. "Sometimes he says things… about me…"

Paxson turned and put his hands on Eevou's shoulders. "What Nash says doesn't matter. You know what I've learned?" he asked. Eevou shook her head, staring up at Paxson as though her life depended on every word he spoke. "When a man makes a point to warn another man about a woman, he's either jealous and doesn't want anyone else to have her or he is trying to control the people around him. Regardless, I make my own mind up about people. I think we all deserve to make our own first impressions."

Eevou was smiling now and her grey-blue eyes seemed brighter. Paxson nodded once and she returned the gesture. He let go of her shoulders and turned back as the lift door opened. When they stepped off, they turned opposite directions to head toward their suites.

"Paxson," she said. He turned to see her standing a few meters away. She walked up to him and held out her hand. He smiled and took it. "I'm Eevou, it's nice to meet you."

Paxson realized she was making her "first impression". "It's nice to meet you, Eevou, I'm Paxson." She turned back and resumed her walk to her suite, but Paxson caught the glimpse of her smile and he felt happy for the first time in a very long time.


	10. Nice to meet you, Mara Jade

**Dark Alliance Villa Complex**

The door was surprisingly easy to enter through as it was unlocked. _Poor security? Hasty arrival?_ She wasn't certain but wasn't going to complain. She snapped on a glowstick from her belt as there was no natural light. _Down. I want to go down._ She surveyed the walls as she walked along with her glow stick and didn't find a lift. She exited the hall into a large, square laboratory. On the other side of the laboratory were entrances to several more corridors. She glanced to her right and there she saw the lifts. _Stairs would be better_. An unmarked door seemed promising. _Yes! Don't get used to good luck,_ she silently warned herself. She walked down the first two flights, pausing on the landing. There was no door – only another two or three flights of stairs. It was obvious from the distance of the descent that either there were floors without stairwell access or she was about to enter an extraordinarily large space.

She made her way to the bottom, finding the one and only door since entering the stairwell above. Stepping through the door, her suspicions were confirmed. The room was indeed cavernous. In fact, it was an actual cavern, cut out of stone with a towering ceiling. The large circular area had corridors off-shooting from around the circumference. She quickly made her way around the circle, glancing down the corridors.

She froze. _Footsteps. Voices._ The closest place to retreat was the entrance to another corridor. Maybe if she pressed herself tightly against the wall she wouldn't be noticed if they walked by. They did walk by. It was a woman, but her features were hard to make out in the dim lighting with such a brief look. She was talking into her wrist comm. "I will remind you one last time that I am a big girl. You seem jealous." She giggled. Now the woman stood at the door of a lift with her back to her. "He is fine. Still refusing to eat, though he did drink some of the water. I removed the gag, but he didn't say a word. No questions. Nothing." The lift door opened and she stepped on. The door closed and finally she was gone.

 _What – or who – is down that hall?_ she wondered. She walked to the entrance of the corridor and noticed the trees. _Okay – this is strange._ As she moved further down the corridor, something began to happen to her. It was as if spots of emptiness were emerging in her chest and spreading out from there. Her mind began to swim. She felt weak. _Toxins?_ She closed her eyes and focused. _No toxins._ She was relieved, but the feeling persisted. She continued on to where a door was secured from the outside. She made quick work of the locks, then slowly opened the door. Holding up her glow stick she could barely make out a man sitting in a large chair. He was gagged, his head sagging into his chest.

Typically, her instincts would have her moving on from here and doubling back. But her first impulse was to find out who he was. She slowly approached the chair, reassuring herself that he was bound at the feet and arms. She spoke, "Hello? Can you hear me?" The man stirred and tried to raise his head. She helped him.

 _Oh, my!_ she thought as his green eyes opened and widened when he saw her. "I'm not with them. I am here for… _other_ reasons." He nodded. She reached around and removed the gag. A bottle of water was beside the chair. She held it up and he drank, stopping to gasp for breath once before drinking the second half bottle.

"Who sent you?" the man asked, virtually dysphonic from dehydration, being gagged and not speaking for so long. She cocked her head and opted for a different approach.

"Who sent you?" she asked, a wry smile letting him know they weren't quite at the show and tell phase.

"My name is Jedi Grhan Solo. Our shuttle was attacked, and I was captured when my starfighter was damaged. They brought me here. I do not know the fate of my wife, my Master, the other Jedi and innocent passengers we were transporting on our shuttle. I know they are planning something very bad here."

 _Jedi! His Jedi Master?_ Her mind was already suffering from the strange sensations that began in the corridor, but she heard those words loud and clear. "You said your wife – you are married _and_ you are a Jedi?"

"Yes," he said, his voice still hoarse and barely audible. "Things are quite different in the New Order," the Jedi explained.

"So, Master Skywalker is the marrying kind," she said, failing to hide the disdain in her voice. Thankfully, the man barely heard her.

Grhan fought to regain his focus. As he struggled, the obvious finally occurred to him. "The trees – they hold Ysalamiri. They repel the Force. I am unable to use my gifts in the Force when a single Ysalamiri is within 5 or so meters."

"Well, they've gone above and beyond in that area," she said. "There's an entire colony out there. I suppose that's why my head feels like an omlet and my insides feel hollow?"

He nodded, then startled. "You – you are Force sensitive?" She crossed her arms and held a steady, non-committal gaze. "Please, I need your help. I need to get back to my wife and my family." He couldn't have been more convincing if he tried. She paused. _Family._ He couldn't have picked a better word to gain her empathy if he tried. There were many factors to consider here. The most pressing were that she wouldn't be served by adding herself to his list of offenders and whenever they returned to check on him he might reveal her presence in the complex. She'd worked too hard to get to this point to risk that.

"Wait here," she said as she hurried into the hallway and began moving the trees toward the end of the hall. She hoped this would provide enough distance. She returned to the room and inspected the clamps on his legs and wrists. From her belt she drew her hilt, and with a snap-hiss a brilliant magenta light filled the room. She made quick work of the restraints.

Grhan's eyes widened at the revelation of the lightsaber. Even more important than its mere existence, he noted the color. She reached behind him and helped him sit up and then slowly stand. He nearly fell, but she braced him and helped him step down from the platform. He took a few deep breaths, then lifted his hand and reached toward a dark corner of the room. Out of the darkness shot a flash of silver. In his palm he grasped the hilt of a lightsaber. He stared down at it with a look of relief and adoration. With a sudden snap-hiss, the room was painted in an emerald green hue. His smile was as brilliant as his blade, but fleeting. The blade disappeared.

He looked at the woman and bowed his head once. "Thank you. Thank you so much. What is your name?"

"Mara. Mara Jade. Before you get any crazy ideas, I am not Sith."


	11. Arrivals, Briefings, Playtime & Warnings

**Rebel Victory – Docking Bay**

The Jedi stood patiently waiting for the ships to dock and ramps to lower. It had been over a year since Luke had seen Geth. He was hoping the current situation wouldn't dampen the always enthusiastic man who could lift even the lowest spirits.

Down the ramp came Geth, followed by five very impressive looking soldier-types. They wore matching armor with a logo on the upper arms. Their helmets were unlike anything Luke had seen before now. In fact, the entire uniform looked like next generation equipment. Geth glanced over and broke out into a Geth smile.

"Luke! -er Sorry, Master Skywalker!," he hollered, jogging over to the Jedi Master and grabbing him into a hug. "Man, I am glad to see you, buddy." Luke was relieved and thrilled himself. Of course, he tried to temper his emotions to avoid raising eyebrows.

"General Pikson, I don't believe you have met Jedi Corran Horn, Apprentice Hinson Leffer, and Apprentice Leffer's father, Andrew." Geth immediately noticed the light saber hanging from Andrew's belt.

"But _not_ a Jedi?" Geth asked, curious and, of course, for other reasons.

"Let's just say he's an invaluable part of the Jedi Unit for now."

"Ah – gotcha. It's nice to meet you fellas. Any friend of Luke Skywalker – and certainly any Jedi – is a friend of ours." Geth turned to call the men over. They were dutifully standing just off to the side of the shuttle ramp. "Men, come meet the Jedi!"

All four made haste and stood proud and straight by their General. "This here's Lem, Bull, Stretch, Steps, and that mammoth beast is Piper. Don't let his size fool you. He's faster, stronger, quicker, and more agile than a Nexu. Men, this is Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Corran Horn, Apprentice Hinson Leffer, and Andrew Leffer." All of the men shook hands. "Why don't you guys get acquainted if Master Skywalker wouldn't mind a few minutes to catch up?" Luke nodded.

As they stepped to the side, Luke was staring at the ramp. "I thought Kendy was-"

"She is. She disembarked through the rear hold. I don't know if you noticed, but we are tail to nose with the Star Gazer." Luke looked and realized where Kendy had gone. "Why don't you go see her. I think it would be a good thing for you both," Geth offered. Luke nodded. He signaled back to Corran that he'd be ten minutes, pointing to the Gazer. Corran understood immediately.

* * *

Luke made his way to Star Gazer's main hatch, which was open. He walked up the ramp and turned down the corridor to the cockpit. He was surprised find Kendy was not there. He re-entered the cabin and stood silent, and then he could hear her. He walked down the opposite corridor to the last door on the right. He tapped and pressed the switch. The door opened and Kendy was sitting on the floor against the side of the bed, clutching a pillow from Grhan's side of the bed. Luke went over and joined her on the floor, putting his arm around her. They just sat in silence for a few minutes until Kendy felt ready to talk.

"I missed his smell," she said, smiling sheepishly. "It's all I could think about for the last two nights. I just wanted to get back here to our room and feel…" She clung to the pillow, then stood and returned it to the other side of the bed.

"I've missed you more than you know," Luke said. "I've missed Grhan, but I've missed you just as much."

Kendy took Luke's hand and squeezed it. "He loved you, Luke. I know there is a bond, a reverence, and a commitment that exists between a Jedi and his Apprentice. I mean something different. He loved you without all of those things. You were a brother to him. He'd have done anything for you – whether you asked or not."

Luke wiped a fledgling tear from the corner of his eye away. "He was special to me, too. I don't have a lot of experience with Jedi, but I have no doubt his gifts would have elevated him to the top of the tier in the Republic – before the purge. He was so much better than me at this stage. Honestly, I had nothing left to teach him." Luke considered whether to tell Kendy the plans they had for Grhan, then he thought it better to say it at a time like this. "He was going to be knighted at the next ceremony."

Kendy's eyes widened and she broke into a smile. "He was?" she asked. "He made it! He must have been so excited! I wish I could have seen his face when he heard," she said.

Luke cleared his throat. "Well, -uh, I hadn't had a chance to tell him. I was going to right before…" Luke paused. "If it helps at all, I am pretty sure he knew it already. He had been dropping Grhan hints for two days."

Kendy laughed out loud. "Ugh – Grhan hints…Grhan suggestions…Grhan innuendos… They come at the most random times, at all hours of the night and day. Did I tell you that he blurted out – in the middle of the night when I was fast asleep – that he 'figured it out!'. I asked him what it was he figured out. He said, 'The move. Down, sweep, feint, pivot and jab. Yah – I can't believe it's taken me this long to see it – in a dream, no less.' I replied, 'I can't believe you woke me up from a sound sleep to mutter that utter nonsense. Go to bed!' Of course, he sat there doing little mini-motions with his feet, hands and arms. I finally fell asleep convinced his training was making him crazy."

Luke was laughing. "You won't believe this, but I think I know precisely what you are talking about. It was shortly after we pulled out of Yavin IV and he had that enormous bruise on his calf that needed a little help healing." Kendy was nodding in agreement.

"Well, Kendy. I have to ask. Why did you come?" Luke looked at her straight in the eye, and she held his gaze like the old Kendy would have.

"I'm needed. I need to be needed. You have two incredibly challenging investigations, both of which I am highly motivated to contribute to in every way possible."

" _And...,_ " Luke pushed.

Kendy looked at Luke blankly, then finally took a deep breath and let out a groan. "I want revenge. Yes, I want it so badly I can imagine it in my hands as I squeeze the life out of it. The real concern is whether I can remain disciplined and in my lane with such a vested interest in the outcome. If I was in 99% of units in the services, I'd be on Jelucan. But I am with the Jedi, and Geth and his team, and Thayne and his team. Can I perform my duties and trust the best plans are being laid and decisions being made – yes, I can. I can also offer my input as I always do, and if I get vetoed, I'll react the same I always do. But I won't be working behind the scenes to effect some alternate plan to exact my own selfish revenge on Nash and whoever attacked us that night and killed my husband."

Luke watched Kendy closely and gradually her words began to ease some of his doubts. It was her confidence he was pulling from her – the certainty she was exuding - that put Luke at ease. Luke stood up and Kendy followed. He held out his hand, "Welcome back, Captain Idele Solo." Kendy took his hand and shook, then in a rare moment of vulnerability she reached up and embraced Luke.

"We all did our best that night. We all did everything we were supposed to do. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. We need to accept that and move forward," Kendy said quietly. When she pulled back from the hug, she saw Luke's cheeks were moist. He simply nodded.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory Briefing Room**

Thane stood at the podium, outlining the activities of their three battle groups that had been sent and redirected after learning their positions had been compromised. He then invited Luke to the podium.

"The Millennium Falcon is in route to Rebel Victory. What I am going to share with you must remain with the people in this room and be spoken of with no one who is not in this room. Please do not speak of it in common areas, over comms, or in areas where others could overhear you.

General Solo and Chewbacca are bringing us a young man who worked in Senator Organa Solo's office. He was caught providing intel to an unknown party. This intel covered the Jedi activities and movements, the Rebel Victory battle group activities and movements, the Senator's activities and movements, and – most telling of all – he provided coordinates of the locations where these missions and activities were taking place.

I suspect. No, I strongly suspect, that we will find this informant provided the unknown party the details of the Jedi Shuttle's movements just prior to our rendezvous with Rebel Victory. There is a possibility that the attack on our Shuttle was made possible by intelligence this informant shared with his outside source.

It would also seem that this person and whoever he was speaking to have an interest in our search for Windrider and the Dark Alliance location, as these were also a focus of the intel he was providing. This leads me to wonder if it is possible that the two situations are related. I do not have proof of this, and won't know more until I speak to the informant myself. But I guarantee you, we will have answers once that conversation is finished."

The room was silent, and then a hand raised. It was one of Geth's men. Luke pointed to him. "Thank you, sir. I'm Lem, everybody. As you know, we were raised and operated under a different type of… well, we were Imperial Troopers under General Pikson. Before that causes concerns, the General refused to employ the brutal tactics the Empire was famous for. We aren't those people. But we still need to learn to integrate into your system to be of help where we can. So, may I ask why the only representative from the New Republic in this room is Admiral Kyrell? Are we Deep Cover here?"

"I'll take that one," Thane said, returning to the podium. "Yes, I am the only representative of the New Republic that is aware of our current activities. Right now, the one thing that can undermine our chances of success more than anything else is beauracracy. I simply cannot allow this to happen."

"So," Luke interjected quickly, "this is a Jedi mission. It has not been sanctioned by Admiral Kyrell. He is unaware of the informant being brought onto his ship and I will take full responsibility for this."

Several heads nodded and shoulders shrugged. Luke continued, "My hope is that after I have spent some time with the informant, we'll be turning to our research and information contacts on Jelucan to cross reference and research every bit of data provided to us. Hopefully, we will find a link or some clue to take us another step closer to resolving both situations."

After the meeting was over, Geth's men accompanied the Jedi to their training hold. This was like putting children in an amusement park. "Stretch! Where did you pack the practice blasters?" Stretch thought for a minute, then his face lit up.

"I'll be back in fifteen!" he said, darting out the hatch.

"Oh, Master Skywalker, I should have asked," Lem said.

"Actually, this will add an extra dimension to our training. I think we could benefit from having you around. I just hope you do not have performance anxiety?" Luke was pointing up behind his head where a few onlookers were milling about.

"They watch you train?"

"Watch this," Hinson said. He unclipped his hilt and with a snap-hiss the violet blade was brilliant. He began moving through moves and warming up. Within two minutes, the balconies became full of observers, half male and half female.

"Alrighty, then. I reckon' I can get a bit used to this," Lem laughed. Bull, Piper, and Steps looked up to see what the fuss was about.

Andrew approached Luke. "Master Skywalker, I was wondering if maybe now might be a good time for us to speak for maybe an hour?" Luke looked around at the new dynamic in the training field. Corran could handle it for him.

"Corran, could you oversee things here and I'll be with Andrew…"

"In my quarters," he clarified.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory - Andrew Leffer's Quarters**

They entered Andrew's room and Luke sat in one of the small guest chairs.

"I thought that first I could share with you what I remember about the Temple and answer questions if I am able," Andrew said. Luke nodded in agreement.

"First, I told you I left the Temple when I was young. I was a little older than young. I was fourteen and the Clone Wars had already broken out. I was between three and four when I was sent to the Temple. I remember missing home, but this was fleeting. Suddenly I was around people like me – I didn't feel so different. Master Yoda did a lot of our training as younglings. There were others, but he stands out the most. The Temple itself was enormous. Marble and highly polished stone, statues of Jedi from the Old and current eras lined the halls, and there simply wasn't another building like anywhere – or so I was told. The Temple was enormous, extending far beyond what the naked eye could see or conceive of when outside or walking through the main structure. It went down dozens of levels below Coruscant's shiny surface – though I am not certain just how far. There were training facilities so large down there that entire sections of small towns with forestry, water and simulated weather events provided Padawans with incredibly realistic training scenarios. There was a hospital with a Jedi healer – I can't remember her name in spite of my visiting her more than once.

On the Council were Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Kloon, Saesee Tiin, Yaddle… I cannot recall the names of others at the moment, but they are gradually coming to me.

When I was around 8 or 9, I had a class with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan, was with him."

Andrew paused to see if this evoked a reaction from Luke, but there was none. This was a relief. Andrew was fearful that this might be a new revelation for Luke. The chances of two Jedi being Skywalkers and one being the father would mean... well, it could be complicated.

Feeling more confident, Andrew felt more comfortable being open with Luke. "I loved those classes. Obi-Wan was incredible. He was _Master Obi-Wan Kenobi!_ Every kid thought he was the nicest and the smartest of all the Masters – save maybe Yoda. Mace Windu scared us all to death. He was so serious all of the time.

Anyway, when Master Obi-Wan was around, he would often teach the class on Force Ethics. Naturally, this was a challenging class for me. I knew I wasn't like the other children. I saw things, felt things in myself and in other people. I wanted to do more. I wanted to explore whatever direction I felt the Force could lead me. I was curious. And from the very beginning, I felt these same things in his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. I was like him and he was like me. I mean, he was much more powerful than me. Still, I could see his restlessness. We did differ in one way. Somewhere deep inside of him was pain, anger, and it felt to me like an open wound.

But I was just a kid and anything I felt could surely be felt by Master Obi-Wan and the Council. One day during class, Padawan Skywalker approached me. It was a short conversation, but I remember it well. He told me that for people like us, every day was a new battle to be waged and won against our own instincts. I remember I was in shock that he was speaking to me, but I somehow got it together enough to reply. I asked him if it was possible, and he said he believed it was or he wouldn't be there. He told me to trust in the Force and be patient. After that day, I wanted to be Anakin Skywalker. If he could do it, I could do it.

The Clone Wars brought about a lot of changes at the Temple. Yoda was spending most of his time in meditation, other Jedi were working with the Younglings. When not in training, some of us older children became scribes to carry messages all over the Temple. There were times the Order would rely only on face-to-face communication. Us kids were never brought into the circle of knowledge, but the rumors of leaks and possible infiltration into our Comm system – the best in the Galaxy – persisted.

One day, a small group of eligibles – meaning we were eligible to be chosen as Padawans – were being taken to the Senate Complex to observe a Senate session. I was given a message to carry to Jedi Skywalker and Master Kenobi. I was excited to see Jedi Skywalker. He had passed the trials and was now a Jedi Knight. I had this crazy thought that he might pick me to be his Padawan if he saw me older and wiser. And I had grown a lot. I wanted to show him that I had taken his advice and was trusting in the Force. Evidently, he and Master Kenobi had just returned from a big mission – they rescued the Emperor - and everyone was buzzing about it. I waited at the entrance from the docking facility as the reception party made their way inside. Mace Windu noticed me and asked me why I was there. He told me Master Kenobi had returned to the Temple, but Anakin should be right behind them. So, I waited.

When Jedi Skywalker didn't come in, I made my way out toward the platform, and I saw him. He was with a woman. I don't mean talking with a woman. He was _with_ a woman. They were smiling and kissing. He picked her up and spun her around. They looked so happy.

And then I realized it was all lie. All of those years of taking it day-by-day, trusting in the Force, denying my natural impulses – it wouldn't keep me from betraying the order if it didn't keep Jedi Skywalker from betraying the order.

A month later I left the Temple. I returned to Lothal, courted Andra, got married, had a son, and lived a very happy life until the Empire came to Lothal."

Luke had listened intently, knowing he would clarify for Andrew the truth about who his father was and how this impacted him personally. However, this was Andrew's story and he needed to tell it. "You made a wise choice," Luke said.

"You think I made a wise choice by leaving the Order?"

"Yes, I know you did. For one, Hinson would not be here, so any choice other than this is no longer reasonable to consider in hindsight. Second, if you had a tenth of the restlessness and passion Anakin Skywalker had, you'd have compromised your commitment to the Order, which had the potential for deadly consequences."

Andrew studied Luke carefully. Luke sighed. "Anakin Skywalker was my father. The woman he was with was Senator Padme Amidala, my mother."

Andrew sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "Wow. It crossed my mind, but I'm still shocked."

Luke nodded and smiled. "Ben told me a little about my father."

"Ben?" Andrew asked.

"Obi-Wan. I called him Ben. That is a very long story. I grew up on Tatooine after Obi-Wan brought me there as a newborn to be raised by my family. My mother died in childbirth. She had twins. Leia Organa Solo is my twin sister. We are the children of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala."

"What about your father?" Andrew asked, wincing after he realized the probable answer.

"That's part of that long story. I would like to share it with you some time, but now is not that time. We lost both of our parents in different ways that night. I only recently have learned who my mother was and have seen her in HoloVids."

"The central cargo hold set up?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "Did you ever see Palpatine while you were at the Temple or in your time on Coruscant?"

"Yes. Once up close. I had an awful reaction to something or someone in his party. There was a presence in the Force that was dizzying. I felt nauseous and… this will sound crazy… I felt as though I was inhaling something thick and toxic. I actually lost my footing and fell backwards. The boys beside me grabbed me before I fell. I had steadied myself and threw up a massive shield to protect myself from whatever it was. And then the weirdest thing happened. The Emperor's entourage stopped, and the Emperor turned around and stared over to where I was standing with my friends. For a fleeting moment his expression was terrifying, but it passed so quickly I thought I was the only one who noticed. His smiling, warm persona reappeared that single instance after it slipped."

"When no other Jedi were able – not Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, my father – you detected the truth about Emperor Palpatine. He was Darth Sidious – the Sith Lord they had been hunting all of those years." Luke was looking at Andrew and nodding slowly. "Andrew, think about that. The greatest Jedi of their generations – possibly in history – and you possessed the innate ability to do the one thing they could not do in spite of their individual and combined efforts. And your son is as strong – possibly stronger – in the Force than you are."

"This is your pitch, isn't it?" Andrew said with a wry smile.

Luke sat up straighter and clasped his hands in his lap. He was not smiling, nor was he upset. His approach was non-judgmental, pragmatic, and objective. "The Galaxy has just emerged from decades of war, chaos and death. The catalyst and creator of this terrible era was one man – a Sith. His plan was simple: Destroy the Republic and the Jedi, then create the Galactic Empire to achieve ultimate supremacy for the Dark Side of the Force.

To destroy the Republic, he simply needed to have his Sith Apprentice create the Separatist Alliance and attack the Republic. The Republic would then use the clone soldiers that were secretly commissioned by a Jedi for the Republic based on his foresight of the war to come. Of course, the Emperor had the Jedi murdered and oversaw the clone project, but no one would know this. So now he had his war, and he was the public leader of one side and the secret leader of the other. The thousands of battles that were fought, the billions who perished, every mission, every defeat, every victory – it was all by design.

When Sidious felt the Galaxy was ready for peace at any cost, he simply ended the game. He called out an order, and the Clones who fought beside and revered their Jedi Generals raised their weapons and murdered them. Thousands of Jedi died in minutes. Another call and all of the Separatist leaders were wiped out at the same time. Suddenly, after years of a Galaxy-wide war, it all ends with two simple orders from one man. The people and those who had fought for democracy were so weakened, they applauded the death of Liberty when this one man promised "peace" in another form. Now he could achieve total dominance through the Military, Moffs, and Governors without interference from the Jedi.

What he didn't foresee was that the Light Side of the Force lived within beings outside of his grasp and control. And hope has a little more staying power than the Sith like to give it credit for. From the Light and hope came the Rebellion, and this was now a _real_ war. This war was not part of his game. He did not control both sides. He lost that war, but the Galaxy and those in the Rebellion paid a high price for that victory. The fledgling New Republic is vulnerable and could crumble under any number of circumstances. It needs to be protected or the Galaxy will collapse into a state that is worse than existed in the time of the Galactic Empire.

Now Nash Windrider and his Dark Alliance are somewhere in the Galaxy, and their allegiance is to the Dark Side of the Force. You and Hinson have heard him imply they are planning something significant. Windrider does not exaggerate. Most disturbing is that he is connected to people in the government who have access to sensitive intel. I have felt eddies in the Force – troubling signs. And when I meditate, I often find myself reminded of what _one man_ did. Then I think of an Alliance of Dark Force wielders."

Luke sat, staring at Andrew, remaining calm and lacking any evidence he expected anything of Andrew. Andrew tried to read Luke's emotions, but he was locked down tight. _Amazing,_ he thought. Andrew couldn't recall a time when he wasn't able to break through someone's shield.

"So, is that your pitch?" Andrew asked again, this time smiling with more warmth and sincerity. Still, it surprised him when Luke chuckled.

"No, Andrew. I will not do anything more than provide you with objective facts. You should not be convinced or coerced by anyone – not me, not Hinson, not Andra. Whatever is right for you has to be resolved between you and the Force. If you pursue the path to becoming a Jedi and your basic motivation is not intrinsic, you will fall. If that happens, you will find yourself in a battle with your son at the other end of your lightsaber."

Andrew's eyes grew wide and shock radiated from him in waves. Just as his reaction began to shift into anger, Luke held up his right arm. He removed the glove. "I speak from experience."

Andrew looked at Luke's robotic hand, then back to Luke's face. He was clearly confused.

"I said we 'lost' my father. I did not say he died." Luke gave the words a moment to sink in, and though Andrew understood he was saying his father took his hand in a lightsaber duel, he had no way of knowing where his father had been or how he survived. This wasn't relevant, and Luke had shared this information with more people than he cared to have know at this point.

Luke returned his glove to his hand and stood up, stretching. Andrew slowly stood and appeared to be terribly conflicted. "I could never harm my son," Andrew said. "I couldn't."

"You, the Andrew standing here with me now, could not. Who you are now is not what concerns me. It's your lack of knowledge about the Dark side that does. I have stumbled, Andrew. I have been in the grip of the Dark Side as its fingers close around me, and I still cannot explain how I escaped. I can tell you that I have battled Sith, and the Dark Side will change you. You'll adhere to a system of absolutes, and you will be driven to kill any person that refuses to join you. You'll understand Hinson is your son, and you'll remember that you loved him, but the Dark Side will be the driving force in your life and you will accept grief and sacrifice as your duty. That is the cold, hard reality of the Dark Side of the Force. If you doubt this or think for even a second that you might somehow be the exception to the rule, you really need to go home and stay as far from the battle as you can."

"This really isn't a pitch," Andrew said quietly. He was terribly concerned. Luke felt badly for this, but it was necessary.

"You should know that I believe you can become a Jedi and be the greatest force for Light standing next to your son. I believe it is possible - there is a path to success for you. It simply has to begin with your understanding and appreciating the enemy. When temptation arises – and it will, over and over again – it is those truths that will give you the strength to reject whatever the Dark Side uses to deceive and entice you."

Now Andrew looked calmer, his face was more pink than reddish-purple. He nodded. "Thank you, Master Skywalker. I needed to hear this. I have a lot to think about."

"Then I will leave you to do this. And one day, when things are a little calmer, we can have the rest of that talk about the old Jedi Order. I also will explain how," Luke pointed to his right hand, "my father was able to do that." Luke grimaced then shook his head at the memory.

Luke exited Andrew's quarters leaving Andrew confused and afraid. Andrew sat down, crossed his legs, and let his hand rest on his knees. He conjured up Yoda's calming voice. "Clear your minds, Younglings. Breathe deeply, you must. Exhale slowly, you must. Be still. Be calm…" Andrew would sink deeper and deeper into meditation. He would not push back this time when he felt panic or fear. He had to see. For Hinson's sake, he had to finally allow himself to see everything.


	12. Freed and Falling

**Zaphthosis**

"Here, eat this." Mara pulled a meal bar from her belt pouch. "And you need to finish off that water."

"Thank you," Grhan said. He made quick work of the meal bar and water while Mara left the room and returned more than a few minutes later. Grhan was contemplating looking for her when she hurried back in.

"How often do they come down here?" she asked.

"Every few hours, I think. Sometimes longer." Grhan was grateful for the help, but he had no idea who this woman was or why she was there. He wouldn't categorize this as a rescue unless he made it out of this place. "Why are you here, Mara?"

She looked at him and he could count on one hand the number of times he'd felt that scrutinized in his life. "It's complicated," she said. "How many different people have you seen?"

Grhan saw no reason to lie. His senses reignited the moment the last Ysalamiri was moved out of range. He felt the authenticity behind her surprise at finding him there. Logic told him it would have been easier had she simply left him undisturbed. "Two. A man and a woman. Except I was visited by another man – just once."

"All human?" Grhan nodded. "Do you know any of them?" she asked.

"The man and the woman use their names freely – Korus and Sona. I've never met them before I was captured. The other man, Windrider, I know him well."

"Nash Windrider?" Mara asked, a little more eagerly than she intended from the look of it. Grhan noticed, but played it off well.

"Yes," Grhan answered. _Now it's her turn,_ he decided. "How do you know Windrider?"

"That's also complicated," she said. Grhan started to stretch, groaning quietly as muscles that had been dormant complained. He then remembered he wasn't in his own clothes. He walked over to the cabinet in the dark corner upon which his lightsaber had been sitting. Inside he found his Jedi clothing, boots, belt – surprisingly it was all untouched. He cleared his throat. Mara looked in his direction and he held out his clothing.

"Hold on," Mara said. She disappeared and Grhan waited again. When she returned, she held a makeshift water basin with water and a bottle of yellow solution. Grhan must have looked surprised. "What? I didn't dig a well. There is a refresher around the corner. It's too exposed for you to stay in there, but that's fresh water and the hand cleanser. Hurry!"

She waited outside the door while he made the best possible use of the amenities at hand. He emerged, and Mara quickly looked him up and down then gave him a small smile of approval. "Not bad," she said.

"Yah, my wife says I clean up good." Mara stopped moving and put her hands on her hips – her pretty mouth forming a wry smile. Grhan was oblivious. She was at his back now and he was looking into the rooms she had just surveyed. Mara was impressed by Grhan's resilience. To look at him, one would never know he'd been held captive in restraints for weeks or months. She caught herself actually smiling without any edge to it, which was a rare occurrence.

 _Humor? Have you lost your mind, Mara Jade?_ While silently scolding herself, she dropped her hands, shook her head at her carelessness, and mentally purged her mind of distractions. By the time Grhan re-entered the hallway and walked up to face her, she had resumed a vigilant posture and was intending to leave that corridor for good.

"Okay, Mara, let's talk," he said. "We need to come clean if either of us are going to have a decent chance of leaving this place alive." Mara folded her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "What? Aren't you interested in getting out of here?"

"Why would I want to get out of here when I just spent a day scouting the property, scaled a cliff, and eliminated two guards in hand-to-hand combat to get in?" she asked.

Grhan groaned quietly. "Okay – I am grateful. Really. But right now, I feel like were in the crazy tree and I'm getting kind far out on a limb with the _'I have a sorta red light saber but I'm not a Sith_ ' lady." Grhan's words might have held humor, but his expression did not. Mara cocked both eyebrows at him this time, but the corners of her mouth weren't cooperating as she fought to keep from smiling. "Seriously, Mara - what are you doing here?"

Mara sighed and took a step back. "I'm looking for something. I'm not going to tell you what it is, so don't ask. I've spent over two years searching, and this is where it's led me. I've been to too many worlds and risked my life too many times to get here. I _won't_ leave this place until I have it in my hands or am convinced it is not here."

"But you know Nash Windrider. I might could help you if it's information you need about him. He was in our custody until recently. I think I know why these people are here with him and I know there's a better way to go about this."

Mara shook her head, but if he was going to leave she needed to know what he knows. "Okay, who are these people?"

"Apprentices of Darth Vader," Grhan said.

Grhan's words were met with a cold, menacing stare that might have frightened Vader himself. Even worse was being assaulted by the tidal wave of intense, unadulterated hatred; a gut twisting, chest constricting, mind scrambling experience, the likes of which Grhan had never encountered before that moment. His instincts and training kicked in, pushing back with enough might to allow his shields to go up. The only lingering effect was blurry vision, which quickly abated. In Grhan's first clear moment since the words left his mouth he saw that Mara was staring _through_ him. Whatever she was feeling and seeing, it had nothing to do with him.

"Whoa, Mara!" he gasped. She didn't respond. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Mara?" She blinked rapidly and then her entire face relaxed. "Hey, are you back?" Mara turned and looked at him, her lips parting as if she were about to say something, but she didn't. "What was that?" Grhan asked. Mara looked at him again, appearing confused, then shook her head slowly. She actually looked embarrassed. Grhan put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched. Grhan noted it was a reflexive act – not purposeful in the least. He gave it a second, then slowly, gently lay his hand back on her shoulder. This time she didn't react.

"Hey – everything is okay. Just say something so I know you're hearing me," Grhan said exuding sincere concern.

Mara brought one hand to her hand to her forehead; the other hand to her hip. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting… I'm not really sure what…" Grhan deduced she either needed a chance to find the right words, or – possibly worse - she may not be aware of what had happened. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "The guards – those uniforms. Now it makes sense. They are –"

"Vader Troopers," Grhan offered. "I've heard them called that, anyway. Dark Troopers. Vader Troopers. I'm pretty sure they're Windrider's doing." Grhan said.

"What does Commander Windrider have to do with… _Darth Vader_?" Mara asked, speaking as saying his name was like swishing acid.

"He was an Apprentice. This place? I am thinking this is where they are gathering. Nash is gathering them together for something big. They are missing some of the Apprentices. I don't know if they are dead or opted out. He is desperate to replace them. Nash even tried kidnapping a mother to force her son, a new Jedi student, and his father who is also Force sensitive, to join the Alliance. They were both able to escape with his mother, but for him to go to those lengths tells me he's up to something pretty big – and likely bad for the rest of us."

"And now they have you – or think they do," Mara said.

"Hey – I'm still here. I'd really like to change that," Grhan said. "But I don't feel good about leaving you here when you helped me. I'm not certain you should be doing what you're doing without help. You should come with me and we can return with overwhelming force. Whatever you're looking for – if it's here I will make certain you get it."

"The Jedi? The New Republic? I don't think so," Mara sniped. "Besides, you might be underestimating my abilities."

Grhan was growing increasingly unsettled. He wasn't sensing anything immediate, but it defied logic that he would remain standing still with this stranger. "I have to get out of here, Mara. I _have_ to get back to the people I love. I have to put them first, but I will owe you everything if I make it back to my wife, to Master Skywalker – to the people who love me."

Mara was clearly moved by Grhan's words. The concept of love – being loved by and loving someone else _that_ way had never been a part of who she was. At least not since she was a small child and discovered by her Master. Sometimes she thought she could remember details about her mother. She'd see an older woman with red hair and green eyes and there'd be a flicker of something familiar. Not since her early teens had that happened. Her path did not include these things Grhan spoke of. She understood devotion, commitment, fidelity, duty, service, sacrifice – but not _love._

"I want you to come with me. I don't think – no, I know you do not understand what you're dealing with here." Mara rolled her eyes and shifted her weight from one hip to the other but remained silent. Grhan seized the opportunity. "I don't know how to say this without just saying it. For them to catch me the way they did meant there is someone in this group is extraordinarily gifted. I have the advantage of immediate premonition; Master Skywalker insists my space combat abilities now surpass his own. So, what does it say that the pilot pursuing me was one step ahead of every move I made? I was one-on-one with the only remaining TIE Defender. For a long while now I've been managing three and four TIEs without breaking a sweat, but I couldn't shake that one blasted pilot. I was putting everything I had into the fight, my X-Wing did everything I asked of it without the slightest delay, and yet that pilot overcame being in an inferior craft and my abilities in the force to stay on me as if she was tethered to the back of my craft. There were numerous moments when I should have been blown to bits. If that had been the pilot's intention, I'd be dead."

Mara was listening and trying to put the pieces together. "Instead, they disabled your craft and pulled you into their docking bay with a tractor beam?"

Grhan shrugged. "I know I was hit hard enough to knock me out. What happened between then and when I woke up in restraints with Ysalamiri as my roommates – I have no clue."

"Do you know who the pilot was?"

"No. I know it was not Windrider, though. He had no idea they captured me. I was presented to him as a surprise. And he was very surprised."

A slight prickle blossomed in the back of Grhan's head. "Mara – we have to go. There's no more time," he said with a new sense of urgency.

"I'll show you the way out, but I'm not leaving. I'm sorry, Grhan. I accept your thanks, and that's enough for me. It will have to be enough for you." Mara was already five steps down the corridor.

"Wait!" Grhan said as he ran back toward the Ysalamiri trees. Ignoring the feeling he was diving into a black hole, Grhan grabbed a tree.

"Stang!" Mara exclaimed. She pointed to a spot on the wall for Grhan and raced past him to get another tree. With her direction, all of the trees were returned to a close approximation of where they had been before.

"I can't stand this feeling. Those things are evil," she groaned as they ran out of the corridor and led Grhan to the stairwell. Grhan's danger sense kicked into high gear just before they exited the cavern into the stairwell and started running up.

"I think someone is headed down on the lift," he said.

"One person," Mara replied. She was taking the steps three at a time, barely contacting the stairs with her feet. Grhan observed her petite frame that shouldn't allow for a stride that wide. He made quick note of the three things he had just learned about Mara Jade's Force abilities, including sensing the presence of others, Force enhanced speed, and at least short bursts of Force enhanced strength.

Grhan put his faith in this stranger to lead him out of the building and five minutes later he was finally breathing fresh air. She pointed toward the cliff. "That's West. The cliff is the only way to avoid a noisy battle with those Vader Troopers. I don't know what kind of gear you have in that belt of yours, but it's a pretty rough climb. At the bottom go left and stay along the shoreline. You'll come to several small watercraft rental and food establishments. Just after those, look to your left and you'll see the small port with a variety of spacecraft. What you do there is your business as long as you avoid slip 4 – that's mine." Grhan nodded.

"I should tell you that there is an enormous hangar here on the South side of the complex. In fact, there is an X-Wing in there, along with four or five very nice shuttles. There's an obnoxiously large, black Yacht. Someone here is wealthy – the kind of wealthy that generally precludes anonymity. That might be a string worth pulling once you get back to… wherever."

Grhan tried one last time. "Mara, please, come with me. You can't do this by yourself," he urged, although it was clear he had all but conceded.

"Good luck, Grhan."

Mara was already turning back toward the door. Where there were already bright lights illuminating the circumference of the Villa, lights between the lights came to life with loud pops. Klaxons – too numerous to count – shrieked from near, far, above, and behind.

Mara froze, her back to Grhan. For the briefest moment Grhan thought she was going to keep going and re-enter the building, then he saw her shoulders slump and head drop. "Mara!" he yelled, barely able to overcome the sirens with his natural voice.

Dark figures began taking form in the distance. Very few were moving in their direction, though the three that were would see them any second. Grhan reached for the hilt of his light saber and prepared for the blaster fire that was sure to come. He turned and started to run for the cliff. A surge of relief came with the realization that Mara was right on his heels.

They were nearing the darkness at the edge of the cliff, almost out of the range of the lights from the rear side of the main residence.

"How high?" Grhan yelled.

"Too high!" Mara yelled back.

A wad of grass flew up and hit Grhan in the thigh. His lightsaber was up and swinging as bolts came flying at them. Mara was taking on the fire coming from the corner of the building where they had been standing moments before. After volleying two dozen or so bolts, there was a momentary lull in action as all but two of the nine guards were on the ground – some writhing in agony and others motionless.

Grhan was at the edge of the cliff now. He yelled, "Trust me!" to Mara, reaching for her as she stepped back. "Trust me!" he yelled, this time putting the Force behind his words.

Even with the deafening sirens, Mara could hear the commotion behind her. She sensed guards pouring out of various points of entry to the narrow strip of property between the residence and the cliff. Then she was struck with something familiar. Someone familiar – _something_ familiar – was behind them.

"Stop! Do not move or you will be shot!" boomed an eerie, mechanical voice. Grhan grabbed Marah's waist and yanked her over the side of the cliff. A blaster bolt whizzed less than a centimeter above her cap, disappearing over the water. As if moving in slow motion, Mara became hyper aware of things around her. She noticed for the first time that lights were sweeping across the face of the cliff. Where there was the one vessel off shore earlier, there were now five, each the origin of one of the large, roaming beams of light.

Mara realized she wasn't falling. Confused, she looked up and saw they were only 5 or so meters from the top. Before she could comment or check her footing, they were in the air again. And then they stopped. Her feet were still dangling in the air. Her feet were not contacting anything, but Grhan's were! He was standing on a narrow protrusion of rock, maybe a meter long and half a meter wide. As soon as she realized this, they were airborne again, but this time he made a diagonal leap across the cliff face and stopped on a much larger ledge – probably two meters long and a meter wide.

Mara realized what Grhan was doing. He was using the lights against the face of the cliff to locate ledges that would support their weight. He was taking them down in gradual steps. It was a brilliant plan, especially so because he was using their own tools against them. There was just one small problem. The water vessels were moving toward the shore and guards were now at the ledge of the cliff searching for them. They were almost sitting ducks, the operative word being _almost_. Grhan had no intention of giving them an easy target.

In twenty seconds, they had moved another 30 meters down and were getting closer to the base. Grhan's next leap had them on a precariously narrow rock protrusion. The next move was only a few meters down and to the left, but it was long enough and wide enough for Mara yell, "I got it!" She pushed away and Grhan let her go. He nodded and disappeared into the dark. Mara waited for the boat lights to paint a path for her and took her first solo leap. She pushed the envelope a few times, landing on tiny ledges with one foot or dropping slightly more than she knew she could handle. When she landed with two feet on the ground, Grhan was waiting. Now they were easy targets, their dark outfits contrasting with the light sand at their feet. The boats had finally homed in on their position as well.

Mara and Grhan called on the Force and ran, blaster fire raining down from above and across the water. They were just fast enough and barely out of range when the new assault ramped up, and their Force imbued movement put them out of sight only seconds later.

 **Rebel Victory – Conference Room**

Thane was updating the group on the Falcon's estimated arrival time, and Geth was saying something about the comm center he set up on Jelucan. Luke was sitting at the table, physically present, but his eyes were fixed on a spot on the table and had not moved for several minutes. Corran was sitting across the table from Luke and noticed something was off. He turned to Hinson and found that he was transfixed on Luke. Corran looked back and forth between the two; he was concerned, but unsure of what to do.

Hinson gasped, and now everyone in the room was staring at the young man. "Hinson?" Andrew asked from across the table. Hinson looked up at his father, perplexed by something. Then he looked at Luke.

Corran turned to Hinson. "What is it, Hinson? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Hinson said. "I didn't…see…anything." His face was now flush because he realized the entire room was staring at him.

"It's okay, son. You're fine, right?" Andrew asked. Andrew wasn't so much asking as taking the lead so no one else would comment further. No one would ask again, and Hinson could simply respond with "of course" or nod. He opted for the latter.

Luke was now refocused and keenly aware that he might have been the cause of whatever was going on with Hinson. "Would you please excuse me for a moment?" Luke asked, rising and leaving the room. As soon as the door slid shut behind him, Luke grabbed his chest and leaned against the wall. He felt as if he had just been dropped into Jabba the Hutt's Rancor pit and barely escaped with his life. In truth, there was one similarity. Repeatedly, he felt as if he was falling, though this was far worse than the trap floor at Jabba's. Moments ago, he was falling in pitch black darkness. He couldn't use his arms – was he holding something? There was danger, then darkness and falling.

The door slid open. Corran, Hinson, and Andrew emerged. Luke tried to right himself but wasn't fast enough. "Luke!" Corran said. "What is it? And don't say nothing – I watched you in there. You were _really_ somewhere else," Corran said.

"I felt it, Master Skywalker," Hinson said. "The falling. And I know I said I didn't see anything, but I _did_ see something," Hinson looked at his father and smiled weakly. "I saw the red light. Then the darkness and falling over and over again."

Luke was nodding. "Did you see it through me, Hinson? Or did you experience it for yourself?"

"Through you, Master Skywalker. I wasn't intruding on your thoughts – I promise I wasn't. I just happened to look over and you were… um… well, you were sort of glowing," Hinson explained.

"Glowing?" Corran asked. Luke and Andrew shared Corran's perplexed expression.

"Well, see, that's one of the things on my list. I can sometimes see really strong emotions. Especially pain and once, maybe more than once, I think I saw…you know," Hinson said, his face now blotchy with scarlet patches.

Corran, having been the first to speak with Hinson's mother about his secret list of abilities, and having had his curiosity peaked by her implying it was much longer than most people knew, found this to be fascinating. And maybe a tad amusing in spite of the circumstances. "No, I don't know – do you, Andrew?"

"Why, no, I don't know. Do you, Luke?" Andrew should have resisted, but it was just the four of them and Hinson should have shared it with his father if no one else.

Even in his current state of confusion, Luke wouldn't miss a chance to gang up on someone else for a change. He was so often the object of the teasing – at least that was the way he saw it. "Nope, not a clue. Pain and…?" Luke pressed.

"Are you kidding me?" Hinson exclaimed. "Love! Okay, I think I've seen love." Hinson rolled his eyes, then noticed Kendy was standing a meter behind his father.

Caught up in their banter, the group had not noticed that Kendy followed them out. She was part of the Jedi Unit, and the Jedi Unit had flaked out of the meeting. Of course she would join them.

"What does it look like?" Kendy asked. "Love," she said, stepping up to stand closer to Hinson.

Hinson's face was burning, but he saw the look in Kendy's eyes and she was sincerely wanting to know. She wasn't making fun of him or teasing him. "Well, it's hard to explain. I mean, it was more about their being a frame of color that surrounded the color of whatever the emotion at the time was. It could be happiness to see someone, irritation, worry, excitement – all of those things have their own hue. It only changes a little from person to person. But I noticed that regardless of whatever the emotion or emotions a person was feeling, there was always a golden frame of color around everything when the two people were together. It never seemed to fail. I saw it with my mom and dad when he first saw him after his release from prison."

Kendy nodded and smiled. "That's really sweet about your parents, Hinson."

"And…" Grhan hesitated and looked at his feet. "Well, the second was with you… and Grhan," Hinson said, glancing up with hesitation.

"Really?" Kendy was eager – relieved - to hear this.

"Yours was gold, like my parents. It was always there, even when you were aggravating each other."

"Hey! I never aggravated him!" Kendy declared. "He aggravated me!" Kendy's light-hearted, feisty tone spoke volumes. All four of the men were smiling, while inside they felt relief that Kendy was able to speak of Grhan without despair pre-empting the humor and happy thoughts.

"So back to you, Luke," Coran said. What was going on in there?"

"I don't know if I can explain it. I was in the present, listening to Admiral Kyrell. And then I wasn't. Something called out to me – not a voice. I'll just call it a feeling, even though it was more than that. I felt warmth, relief, hope – and then it shut down and I felt like I was moving even though I was conscious of sitting in a chair in the conference room. I was desperate not to let go of whatever it was. If I let go something bad was going to happen – or at least that was what it felt like. There were flashes of red light – like Hinson described. And then the sensation of falling – over and over again. That was when I pulled myself out of the… I honestly don't know what to call it."

"It was a Force _something_ ," Corran suggested. "I know it's frustrating when you don't know, but do you think it was a premonition, the past, or something happening in the present?"

"I don't know," Luke said. "I know Leia is okay. I reached out and she already nudged me back, so I feel reassured there."

"Before you ask, I have no idea, either," Hinson said quietly. "Sorry."

"We need to get back in there," Luke told the group. Luke allowed everyone to pass him by. Hinson made a point to hang back.

Hinson kept his voice low. "Master Skywalker, do you think it's possible for someone to communicate with us through the Force after they die?"

Luke glanced over at the young man's face and understood the sincerity of his inquiry. "Is that what you think, Hinson? Do you think that was someone from my past? I certainly have communed with those who have crossed over into the Force, like Master Yoda, Ben…"

"No, not them," Hinson interjected. Hinson seemed anxious and Luke met this with patience and silence. Hinson looked at Luke, furrowing his brow. Luke waited. Hinson finally sighed, "Are you afraid to say it because you're not sure, or do you really not have suspicions about who or what that was?"

Luke was completely lost. "Hinson, I wouldn't keep that information from you if I knew it. My description of what I experienced was truthful. However, I'm now seeing that _you_ have some thoughts on it you did not share with the group. Can you share them with me now?"

Hinson nodded. "Kendy was here, so I thought… well, the initial feeling of warmth and relief – it felt like Grhan to me."

Luke startled at the suggestion. _Grhan? My apprentice? I know his Force signature better than anyone in the Galaxy. I would recognize him… wouldn't I?_ As Luke's thoughts swirled, Hinson grew nervous.

"But, of course, you know him much better than I do. I can't even explain why I immediately thought of him. And it went away so fast when all of the craziness began," Hinson explained.

Luke stood motionless. Slowly, the walls around his emotions and feelings for Grhan began to crumble. It was a painful experience. Suddenly he was laughing and sparring with Grhan in front of the Valley Kindred Elders on Jelucan. Grhan was making faces at Kendy when he didn't know Luke was watching. Luke was watching Grhan construct his lightsaber and sharing in his amazement when it first revealed its emerald blade. A thousand memories – all of them leading to the same moment: Luke in the cockpit of the Gazer consumed by Kendy's inexplicable grief because Luke had failed his apprentice.

"Master Skywalker?" Hinson asked. "I'm sorry for even bringing it up-"

"No! Hinson, thank you!" Luke exclaimed. "I've been so wrong. I haven't allowed myself to face losing Grhan like I need to. I've ignored everything I've learned and advised others to do. It's worse than hypocritical. It made me so blind that when Grhan was right there, I didn't see it."

"Do you really think it was Grhan? How could it be him?"

"I don't pretend to understand it all, Hinson. I can tell you that while you three were waiting for me to finish meditating, I was having a conversation with Yoda. I can tell you Obi-Wan began speaking to me through the Force less than a minute after Darth Vader struck him down, and eventually I could see him. I've even seen my father in the Force – just once, but I did see him. By now I've learned that when seemingly impossible things occur through the Force, I need to take them at Face Value first. Then I start asking the questions, and usually don't get any answers." Luke smiled and chuckled.

"Wow. I've never thought of it that way, but it seems right. We're supposed to trust in the Force, like you always say. I need to remember the part about taking things at face value. That's probably not my greatest strength," Hinson admitted.

"I beg to differ, Hinson," Luke said. "You said it was Grhan. And you were right. I don't know all of the answers, but let's start by taking it at face value." Hinson smiled and nodded. "And let's also keep this between us – just for now."


	13. Captain Kodix, Killer Kids, & Klaxons

**Zaphthosis – Nash Windrider's Office**

Nash returned to his desk. He was too busy to worry about Eevou's outburst.

 _So, why am I so bothered by Eevou's outburst?_ Nash thought about it. _I warned Remy about Eevou... yes, I did that. And now I said something to Paxson._ _Why do I do it?_ The more Nash considered it, the more he realized how unkind it was. It hadn't occurred to him how truly hurtful it was to speak about Eevou in that manner to other men, which was shocking as he found it distasteful when men spoke poorly of women in general. _Would she speak of me poorly to others?_ After mulling it over, Nash couldn't believe that she would. Eevou trusted Nash, which is probably why he knew so much about her. He trusted Eevou – more than nearly anyone else. His conclusion was difficult to admit, but he took Eevou for granted, and his treatment toward her with Remy and Paxson had been unfair. Maybe even cruel.

Nash considered whether he should comm Eevou or visit her in person to apologize. As he was deciding the HoloVid chimed. Nash observed the code and authorized the transmission.

Before him coalesced the image of human woman, possibly in her mid-twenties, though she could be older. It was hard to tell with her shaved head, save a long purple ponytail. She wore heavy make-up over a pearly white skin base. She wore a brassiere-like top that left her midsection bare, and skin-tight pants and boots on bottom. She was slightly above-average height, with long, lean muscles. She was not a curvy woman, nor was she boyish. Clearly, she took after her mother based on the photos he uncovered in his research.

Around her waist was quite the compliment of weaponry, including two blaster pistols, several blades, and a stun stick. A bandolier containing slim grenades and other unique, likely lethal implements ran from her right shoulder to her left hip. _This could be interesting if the resolution was better,_ Nash thought. He took another look at her bold make up. _Or comical._ He tried not to smile.

"Good evening, Commander," the woman said. "You asked that I contact you with a progress report."

"Good evening, Aubra. I only have a minute or two, so let's make this spiffy, shall we?"

"I have the crew assembled - all reliable and, as you insisted, are not the type to ask questions."

"Good. I want to see their dossiers. This is not some random hit or scheme to steal material goods. You do understand this - I have made myself clear on this point, have I not?"

"Indeed, you have. We can be ready to move in one week," the woman said.

Nash considered the timing. "Be ready in one week, but do _not_ act before I personally give you the order to do so. I am anxious to have this taken care of, but not at the expense of the safety and well-being of the cargo. I want to be certain I can give the matter my undivided attention when the time comes," Nash said.

"You are busy, and you'll find I rarely repeat myself, but as I said in our last call our presence here is not as inconspicuous as it would have been in years past. I think it would be wise to move the crew away from the city district. A dwelling that affords privacy would be ideal."

"I will make the arrangements tomorrow. Until then, use room service or whatever is necessary to avoid drawing attention to yourselves."

"We'll do our part. I think you understand this or you wouldn't have sought me out."

"What I understand, Aubra, is your DNA. Thus far, you have done a good job keeping up the family name. Your mother was quite prolific in your… _profession_ ," Nash said with just enough condescension to rebuke any notion this woman might have to underestimate Nash's authority. "And it appears you inherited more than just her physical characteristics, which I am certain is a benefit to you in your line of work. But it is not what I understand that should be of concern to you," Nash said coolly. "It's that _you_ understand the significance of what _you_ are doing, and that those who are working with you also understand the significance of what _they_ are doing. Do this job well and you'll find doors will open to you that even your mother never would have imagined possible. Conversely, fail me and…. Well, let's not even go to such unpleasant places. You will not fail," Nash concluded.

"No, we will not fail," she spoke with confidence and a boldness, but a tad less arrogance.

 _Good, I made my point,_ Nash thought. "You'll hear from me or my representative about your new accommodations tomorrow. If you have more video, you may transmit it as you did previously, adjusting the code accordingly. Goodnight, Miss Sing." Nash disconnected the call. He followed this up with a call to an attorney who would make sure a residence was secured and ready for occupancy by mid-afternoon the following day.

* * *

Nash was suddenly exhausted. But an idea crossed his mind – a way to make amends with Eevou. That led him to make one last call. He keyed in a complex sequence of numbers then transmitted them, repeating this process several times. This was one call that had to be untraceable.

Finally, an image coalesced in the air above the Comm stand. "Ah, wonderful! I caught you while you are on the Bridge. How are you, Remy?" Nash asked his Captain.

"Very fine, Mr. Windrider. And you?"

"I am well, my friend. Thank you for inquiring. Are we..."

"Private, sir? Yes. I took your call in the Bridge annex."

"You still scare me with that whole read my mind thing, Remy. Are you certain you aren't Jedi?" Both men laughed. "Okay, this is personal. Actually, it is not about me. It is about Eevou. I think she could use a friend," Nash said.

"Uh - a... _friend,_ sir?" Remy asked.

"Yes. Well, to be a little more specific, I think she misses _you._ " Nash was amused by Remy's almost instantaneous transformation from the confident Captain into one of Eevou's confused paramours. "It's just an observation, mind you. She hasn't actually confided in me. But I do get the sense that she is melancholy. The last time I saw her happy was when she was on the Mirage and you were seeing her."

"Well, okay, that's nice and all. But I'm not sure how I..."

"I'm calling the Mirage back to headquarters. Before you get the wrong idea, I was already doing this for strategic purposes. It only just occurred to me that this might be nice for Eevou... and you. That is, if you are interested in seeing her still. This is _not_ my business, of course, and I will say no more on the subject. You have my word," Nash assured him, holding his hand up as if he were making an oath.

Remy chuckled. "Yes, you will - or I will. And I wouldn't mind seeing her. I don't like to hear that she is feeling troubled. If I had to guess, she misses my hat more than she misses me." Remy smiled. Nash suspected Remy might be a little more interested in this visit that he's letting on. _Now, if Eevou will just go with the program,_ he thought.

"Yes, well, we'll have to make certain you are issued an extra hat or two while you are here. In the meantime, look for the coordinates to arrive and make haste. There are now five hunting parties from the 6th roving Fleet alone. The last intel we received indicates there are over twenty separate groups, all outfitted with at least one complete squadron of single pilot fighters and enough larger vessels to handle nearly anything they come across."

"Have you made other arrangements for our current destination? It seemed this was a critical mission," Remy asked.

"We're having to go in with a much smaller footprint under the current circumstances. It is certainly not ideal, but at least there is an alternative to try," Nash lamented.

"Indeed, that is better than nothing. Still, I don't like being pushed around out here. The crew will be frustrated, too. They want a battle. I do my job and say all the dopey things about the ultimate victory being peace. But they know that I feel it in my blood just like they do. It's not easy going from where we were for so many years to the quiet life of clandestine operations. Now they're going to feel we were bullied out of Space."

"I empathize Remy. I wish I could explain why all of this matters. I believe when you do know - when your crew understands - it will make this temporary discomfort seem a very small price to pay. there are incredible possibilities for all of us, Captain Kodix. You may quote me on that with Bridge personnel if you feel it is necessary. Just make certain they understand it is not a topic to speak about outside of the Bridge with anyone - not even in the vaguest terms."

"I may do that, Nash. Thank you. In the meantime, I'll set course as soon as those coordinates come through. Do you have an offhand idea of our ETA?" Remy asked. Nash observed the corners of his lips turning up.

"Well, well, well - eager to reunite with someone, are we?" Nash laughed.

"Keep it up, Windrider. You might regret calling me back in," Remy shot back in jest.

"You're close. That's all I want to say over this transmission, although I'm fairly certain we are secure."

"Alright, then. If that's all, _Mr. Windrider_?" Nash smiled nodded. Remy saluted. "Kodix out!"

* * *

Nash put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. _That should pull Eevou out of her foul mood._ He smiled and closed his eyes. _Everything will fall into place._

Nash opened his eyes and reached for his data pad. He swiped and tapped until he heard giggling and a little brown-eyed beauty was charging across grass on little legs and feet, falling every eight or nine steps. She squealed with excitement every time she plopped down on her backside or fell forward onto the apparently soft ground. A voice from behind the camera was laughing along with her. Another little girl with reddish blond hair and blue eyes came into view and collapsed on the first little girl. They giggled and laughed, making raspberries at each other.

Then the view changed to a blanket with the two little girls and the bottom half of a woman sitting crossed legged. The little girls are mashing their hands in colored pastes, and a woman's hand comes into view to help them smash their hands-on pieces of fabric. The babies are talking up a storm at each other, only nothing they say makes any sense to anyone else. They're asking questions by the way their intonation rises and they imitate each other shrugging and making "I don't know" gestures.

Nash caught himself laughing out loud. It was probably the tenth time he'd seen the footage, but it felt like the first. _Nothing could feel better than this,_ he thought as his heart was filled with the most wonderful emotions. It felt as though his heart was literally expanding in his chest.

 _"_ This is love," he said out loud. _It will take time, but I will be patient. Once they have a chance to see it, to feel it - they'll be happy. They'll be happier than they ever dreamed possible._

Loud sirens startled Nash so badly he jumped up from his chair and turned, losing his grip on the datapad. It flew across his desk, taking several data cards and small implements with it over the edge and to the hard floor below. Nash was around his desk and heading out of the door when he realized what he had done. Looking back, he saw the data pad face down on the floor. "The data card is fine," he told himself, not daring to stop and check.

Over the loudspeaker, he could hear Korus. "Alert – infiltrator on property. Last known location Sublevel B. Subject is Jedi – approach with caution. Level One Alliance personnel proceed immediately to your quarters and remain there until further notice. All guards report to assigned interior and exterior stations. Use non-lethal force unless Level One Alliance personnel are in mortal danger or subject is at or beyond perimeter and cannot be stopped by non-lethal means."

Korus was repeating the alert. He was correct on all counts. Level One personnel are the Apprentices and the two Elite guards assigned to them in the event of an emergency. They could not risk losing even one of the six apprentices. There were 75 guards and 30 Elite (Dark) Troopers on the property. The complex was extremely large and spread out.

Nash raised his wrist comm and called to Korus.

"Korus," he replied.

"Make absolutely certain no Apprentices get ideas of their own and risk themselves against Jedi Solo. _They will not prevail!_ " Nash left no room for debate.

"I understand. I'll comm the- "

"No! You must make certain and be there to intercept anyone who tries to argue. Position yourself between the suites and the lift."

"Yes, Alpha. I will do as you wish," Korus replied.

"Korus… use Sona to assist you if needed. Use whatever methods of _persuasion_ you deem necessary to keep them safe." Nash ended the comm and ran down the corridor toward the security station. Once inside, he found four men tracking movements on thirty-two monitors. One set in particular seemed to display the primary source of activity. They could hear the blaster fire and sounds of battle from within the building. It was a surreal experience to listen from inside as Nash watched the life action battle play out on the screen. On one monitor there was a blur of reddish and dark green light whirling, with small bursts of bright light popping from the area in which the colors danced.

At the same time, Nash watched as guards were dropping from another view, and also a third view. _Lightsabers. They're deflecting blaster bolts back onto the guards._ The thought had barely cleared Nash's mind when the epiphany came. _Lightsabers – more than one!_

Nash lifted his wrist comm and keyed for a general announcement. "This is Windrider. There are _two_ Jedi. Two subjects, west of primary residence at cliff edge. Water vessels light up the cliff. _Do not use lethal force. Contain and control their movement. I repeat, DO NOT USE LETHAL FORCE. Contain and control their movement."_

Next Nash commed Korus. "Korus, gather six Dark Troopers and retrieve Ysalamiri from Sublevel B. Circle back behind the Jedi and try to approach from behind while their attention is diverted. If we can subdue their Force abilities, a great gift may fall into our hands."

"Yes, right away. Sona will remain to monitor the Apprentices."

"Yes. Go now." Nash closed the connection and continued monitoring the progress on the screens. The guards and Troopers were coordinating their efforts, with the guards taking position behind the armored Troopers. _Brave, but useless,_ Nash grimaced.

The blaster fire had all but ceased. The swirls of color disappeared, and it was very dark where the two figures were standing. Even knowing one was Grhan, Nash couldn't make out his features. He did see that one was shorter – likely female. They moved toward the edge of the cliff. Nash shook his head. _There is no way – even a Jedi cannot…_ Before he could finish his thought, the two figures were gone.


	14. Unexpected and Surprising: Part One

**Jelucan: Pikson-Kyrell Residence**

"I can't remember feeling so ignorant," Gan said to Sara while surveying the room full of machines with dials, meters, and lights.

"Geth said all we need to do is follow these instructions and we'd be good to go," Sara said. "Sure, Geth, we're good to go – good to go crazy!"

There they sat amidst the whirring, humming, blinking, and – much to their dismay – occasional beeping and buzzing. Neither of the women knew what they were doing.

"Isn't that what Geth said we need to push when it begins to blink and beep?"

"Don't! Something will probably blow up!" Gan cautioned her. Gan stared at the console and tried to remember. "Yes, okay, you're right. He said that is the direct comm between the Jelucan Unit and us."

Sara turned and looked at the two girls in their playpen, holding hands and sleeping. Sila had her free hand at her chin with her fingertips in her mouth. She was sucking away – a new habit that emerged after Dalven left. Lucy's little cheeks were pink and became like two tiny red jelujoobs in the center. Her little bangs clung to her forehead as they always did because she grew clammy when she napped. Sara noticed her top was raised above her belly button and her teeny pointy finger on her free hand was poking her belly button. Sara laughed. Gan turned around and saw why.

"Oh, my goodness!" Gan whispered, leaning into get a closer look. Geth's teasing often included raspberries on Lucy's belly and pretending to find things in her belly button. He'd hide a credit or some small object in his hand. And then he'd pretend to grab something out of her belly button, open his fist to reveal the treasure, and cry, "Tah-dah!" Any time Geth was without a shirt, or his shirt was untucked, Lucy would poke at Geth's belly button and pull her little hand out in a fist. There'd be nothing in her fist, but when she opened her hand she'd say, "Dah-dah!"

"Goodness, they miss their daddies," Gan said, a little of the sadness creeping into her voice. So far, they'd done well. The girls kept them busy and, frankly, Gan had been exhausted with a house full of grown men spying on another grown man while a young lady she loved like her own was grieving over the loss of a man she loved like her own. Then there was Dalven and his need to keep Sila and Sara completely in his sight at all times – even taking a leave of absence from the job he loved to do it.

They stared at the babies a bit longer. A chime on the wall beside the door sounded, and a small screen displayed Ciena, Verine, and Paron standing outside at the ground entrance. Gan lifted her wrist and pressed a button. "Come on up – we're in the Comm room." Ciena entered the door code and disappeared into the house with her parents. It wasn't more than two minutes before the lift doors opened in the hall outside the Comm room. Gan met the Ree's and Ciena in the hall and reached for her daughter-in-law.

"Hi, Mom," Ciena smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm going to go check the garden," Paron said. "You ladies have fun up here."

"Wait a minute! If we have to be up here why don't you have to be up here?" Verine chided him.

"Because!" he said, chin in the air and completely confident. "Because I…" And his argument already faltered. He didn't have one.

"Oh, go on," Verine said, jokingly pushing him back toward the lift. Paron was happy to oblige. He had grown to accept technology as a basic necessity of civilized society, and even appreciated some of its greater purposes. But that Comm room was overstimulating. "Girls are better at this stuff anyway!" Verine yelled as the lift door closed. Paron's mouth opened, but whatever he had to say travelled with him down to the main floor.

Ciena was inside the Comm room looking at the girls. Sara and Gan returned to their chairs and gently swiveled back and forth. Verine looked as though she might not resist reaching into the playpen. "Mumma! Don't do it!" Ciena chuckled.

"Oh, you go on now! You and your father are both incorrigible today!" Verine exclaimed. The girls didn't stir. By now it was common knowledge that those two creatures could sleep through a theta storm.

"So, ladies, how are things going in here today?" Ciena asked. Gan looked at Sara and Sara back at Gan, then they burst into laughter. Ciena smiled in confusion.

"Well, we're doing great as long as nothing needed to be pushed or tapped or turned or switched or… well, anything," Gan said. Sara nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Ciena asked.

"We don't get it," Sara replied.

"Get what?" Ciena asked.

"All of it," Gan said, spreading her arms as wide as they would go to encompass the entire array of equipment. Ciena looked at the two women and her mouth dropped open.

"Wait – you mean you have been sitting here without knowing what any of this means? As in, someone might have been trying to contact us and you wouldn't know it?" Ciena asked, the shock evident on her face.

Sara sat up and looked nervous. "Well, no, we do know that this one," she pointed to the one button. "This one means they are trying to call us… we think…"

Ciena put her hands on her hips, her little bump distracting Gan and causing her to smile. Ciena looked down and shook her head. "Ladies, gather around. We have a job to do here, and it's important. Whatever Geth told you, just… dump it," Ciena said.

Ciena spent the next hour going through each piece of equipment. She explained its purpose, its basic features, and then its operation. Gan took small pieces of flimsy, wrote quick notes, and taped them around the console as reminders.

They were good learners with a decent teacher. Sara looked at the different buttons on the console in front of her. "So, you said these won't cause sirens to go off or anything. They are just like making a HoloCall?" Sara asked.

"Yes. If the other person isn't there, it won't make a difference if you press it or not. They simply won't answer," Ciena said. "You'll know almost immediately. This is pretty powerful equipment – I don't even want to know how Geth got his hands on this stuff. I would wager it is not exactly legal for private use."

"So, it's pretty safe when we call out?" Sara asked. Ciena gave it a little thought and then nodded. "Yes, it's pretty safe when we initiate the call. He gave me a run down on the relays and encryption. It's definitely beyond what we had when I was –"

Sara reached up and pushed a button.

"Wait! Sara, no!" Ciena cried.

Behind them, a medium sized console sat in the middle of the room. Ciena was still reaching to cancel the call when she heard, "Mom?"

Ciena turned around and there, looking down at them, was Thane. Ciena's hand flew across her mouth as she choked back a sob.

"Ciena!" Thane cried. "What is it? What's wrong. Mom!"

Ciena was crying so hard at this point she couldn't speak, but Gan stood up while Sara disappeared on the floor in front of her chair. "No, honey, everything is fine! It was… it was an accident. Ciena is teaching us how to operate the equipment in the Comm room and I accidentally pushed a button," Gan explained, her smile so wide she could barely form the words.

"Ciena! Why is Ciena crying? Ciena – what is it?" Thane exclaimed, not quite convinced.

Ciena wiped her face with her palms and caught her breath. "No – I am… I am okay. I just didn't expect to see you and… here you are! And I have so much to tell you, but we agreed to wait until you were away from the…," Ciena was speaking so rapidly now, still wiping tears away.

She kept speaking, and Thane ignored her. "You are so beautiful," he said. He held his hand up. Ciena's rambling stopped, and suddenly everything was calm. She stepped forward and brought her hand up to rest against his. "Kerev Doi," he whispered. Ciena nodded.

"I remember," she said. "I miss you. Every day I miss you more."

"And I miss you. No matter how crazy things are getting here, I think of you constantly." Thane held up his arm and pulled back the cuff of his uniform. His braided leather bracelet was there. Ciena held hers up to show him she had hers on, too.

"I never take it off. No matter what. The doctor wanted me to – WAIT! Look!" Ciena turned and lifted up her tunic to reveal her abdomen. Thane gasped, a smile breaking out that made Ciena's heart race.

"Ciena!" Thane brought his hand up and ran his fingers into his hair and stood there looking astonished. "Move side to side a little so I can really see," he said.

Ciena smiled with the whimsy of a little girl, as she shifted her hips to let Thane see.

"Mom!" Thane said. Gan was right there. "Help Ciena step up on a chair. Get off the floor, Sara, and make sure she doesn't fall the other direction," Thane laughed.

Sara grimaced and climbed out from her hiding place. "Fine, it was me! I did it," Sara admitted as they helped Ciena stand on a chair.

Thane leaned down and he was now looking right at Ciena's belly. "Alright, let me see my boy," Thane insisted. Ciena rolled her eyes and lifted her tunic again. Thane leaned forward and put his hands as if he was going put them on either side of Ciena's bump – not able to actually reach past the invisible horizontal barrier that existed between them – but the effect was wonderful.

"Hey little baby in there. It's daddy! Can you hear me? I've got so many things to tell you, but right now this is the most important. Daddy loves you and needs you to take good care of your mommy. Find something in there to hug a few times a day if you don't mind. Give her a good thud now and then to let her know you've got your eye on her for me." Thane stopped talking and just smiled in wonder at the newness of what Ciena had discovered a week before.

"Alright, Kyrell, I'm getting down now," Ciena laughed. Now Verine was standing next to her and smiling at Thane.

"Are you in danger from this call?" Gan asked, growing worried at the thought.

"Not if we keep it short. Geth filled me in on his… toys. We should be alright this once. Hi Mumma!" Verine was crying, of course.

"It's very good to see you, Thane. Ciena is doing well, I promise," Verine said.

"Wow! All of my ladies are here… except Lucy and Sila? Where are the girls?"

"Sleeping," Sara said, her first impulse to make sure it stayed that way. Then it dawned on her she was being crazy. "Hold on, they're right here," she said. Gan picked up Sila and handed her to Sara. Then she picked up Lucy. Both girls still in the fog of sleep, they barely lifted their heads.

"Hey baby sister!" Thane said. Lucy's head snapped up and looked around. Thane laughed. "I'm over here!" he called. Gan turned to help her see.

"Ay!" Lucy said. She pointed and smiled. "Ay!" she said a second time. Gan's mouth dropped open.

"That's right, it's me! Thayne!" Thayne looked like he could pop from happiness. He put his hands together over his head and moved around making plane noises. If he was with Lucy, she'd be in his hands, but he was thinking maybe she'd get it.

"Aaaay" Lucy squealed and started clapping.

There was a buzzing sound. Thane looked off to the side and his smile dropped. He turned back, looking as dejected as Ciena had seen him in years. He leaned over – out of the Holo's range – and said, "Five minutes." He popped back into the image.

"You have to go, sweetheart," Gan said, knowing how hard it was for both Ciena and him to say it.

"Yes, I do," he said, putting his hands on his hips and his head dropping. He took a deep breath and looked back up. "Sara – I owe you one. Thanks," he told her. She smiled. "Mumma, tell Pappa I'm sorry I missed him."

"I will, Thane. He's very proud of you, you know. We both are," she said. Thane nodded.

"Mom," Thane said, his voice cracking just slightly. "The big guy is great. Everyone's doing great. Don't worry," Thane said. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Thane. Very much." Gan blew him a kiss. "We'll give you and Ciena a moment alone," Gan said. Everyone took the cue and quickly moved out of the room and the door slid shut, leaving Ciena alone with Thane for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Blast, this is hard," Thane said. He'd evidently been doing a fantastic job holding back tears, because they were clearly falling now, even in the Holoimage.

"I know," Ciena cried. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to see me ugly," she said, finally giving in and using the sleeve of her tunic to wipe her eyes and face.

"Ciena Ree Kyrell, that would be impossible. You are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. And our baby – wow!" he was smiling again.

"Crazy, huh?" Ciena said. "It's very strange – the feelings and all."

"Good? Bad?" Thane asked.

"Oh, nothing bad at all. I eat more bread than Mumma can make. Other than that, it's just really strange. If you could touch my belly, you'd feel it's hard as a rock," she said, poking at the bump.

"Trust me, if I could touch your belly, I'd be busy touching and seeing a lot more than that," Thane groaned, with a roguish smile.

Ciena didn't bother to scold him. "Ugh! It's awful. I just want to reach over and have you be there. I just… miss you. So much, Thane." Ciena had a better handle on her emotions now, and she was smiling. She kissed her fingertips and held them up to Thane. He did the same.

"Okay, I can't say much, but I will be able to Comm you in the next few days. There'll be a window of time – probably two hours. I'll send an alert through the IDX – do you remember the pattern?" Ciena nodded. "So, I'll send it and that will give you time to get here from wherever you are… I hope."

"I'll stay right here. Don't worry," Ciena said. "Please, give everyone my love."

Thane nodded then smiled. "I love you Ciena Ree Kyrell."

"I love you, Thayne Kyrell."

Perfectly in time, they both said, "In every way." Thane was still smiling as his image dissipated above the Comm console.


	15. Unexpected and Surprising: Part Two

**Jelucan: Pikson-Kyrell Residence**

Ciena sat back in a chair and put her face in her palms. Saying goodbye was much harder than she imagined it would be. Her heart was racing and she felt drained. She cried into her hands as quietly as she could for a moment, then something distracted her. She didn't feel… _right._ She sat up, then held still; her face frozen for a moment. Her eyes widened and she shot out of her chair. The door to the Comm room slid open and she rushed out, startling the women waiting on the other side.

"Ciena?" Verine called, as Ciena ran down the hall and through the doorway to the refresher.

Verine was holding Lucy. "I'll go check – don't worry," Gan said. She hurried behind Ciena. The door was shut, but in her haste, Ciena had not set the lock. Gan tapped on the outside. "Ciena? Honey?" There was no response. Gan looked down at Verine and Sara. Sara was taking Lucy from Verine. Verine made her way to the door and tapped.

"Ciena? Sweetheart?"

From inside they heard a muffled voice. "Mumma?" Verine pressed the switch and the door slid open. Ciena was standing with her hand against the wall. In the other hand was a small towel. It was stained… red.

"Oh no! Ciena!" Verine rushed in just as Ciena was going down. "Gan! Get Paron!"

Gan flew down the stairs instead of waiting for the lift. She ran out onto the balcony closest to the kitchen and saw Paron kneeling in the newest part of their garden. "Paron!" Gan yelled as loudly as she could. He stood up, smiling at first, then saw Gan's demeanor. "You have to come quickly! Hurry! It's Ciena!" Once she saw him moving toward the house, Gan ran to the HoloPhone.

Paron Ree had not moved that fast in at least twenty years. He took the stairs four steps at a time. He found Verine sobbing, holding Ciena's head in her lap. Paron rushed into the refresher and scooped Ciena up.

"Daniel and Chollet are at the Clinic!" Gan yelled. Paron cradled Ciena as they got her to the speeder. Even though it was a short walk, he wasn't going to risk a single second delay. He was out of the driveway, moving down the road, and at the Clinic entrance in less than a minute. Daniel was already waiting outside with a gurney.

"What is wrong?" Daniel said. Verine cried, " The baby," and held up the towel with blood on it. He nodded and they had Ciena in an examination room with Chollet and Daniel moments later. Ciena woke up at some point because they could hear her crying.

Paron paced back and forth while Verine sat like a statue on a bench against the wall. Gan held Verine's hands in her own. Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes passed. Paron began to grow frantic. "Mumma – can you –"

Verine stood up and walked over to stand in front of Paron. She wrapped her arms around him. "Think of how we've been here before, and it all turned out just fine," she whispered. Paron stopped moving and heaved a deep breath. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, it all turned out just fine," he repeated. Verine put her hands on his face, stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

The door slid open and Chollet stepped out. She seemed prepared to be rushed by the worried trio. She held out her palm, "We don't know. Ciena has calmed down and the bleeding has stopped. She's not in pain or having any cramping. We're going to take a closer look at things, but we need to move her into a different room. It's important we are all calm and positive right now," Chollet instructed. All three captive listeners nodded emphatically. "Okay, I'll be right back out," she said. She returned to the examination room.

Paron, Verine, and Gan stepped away from the door. The door opened and Daniel and Chollet emerged, guiding Ciena smoothly on the gurney with repulsorlifts. Ciena looked over at her parents and mother-in-law and mouthed, "Sorry."

Verine shook her head and said, "It's going to be just fine, sweetheart. Don't you worry." Paron and Gan nodded, trying to look normal and doing a pretty terrible job at it.

The doctors disappeared with Ciena through a doorway around five meters down the hall. Chollet poked her head out. "Gan?" Gan startled, looking at Paron then Verine, then pointing at herself. Chollet stepped out further in the hall, allowing the door to slide shut.

"Ciena and Thane had an agreement. If he isn't here and something happens – like now when we are running tests and he would be there with her if he could - they want you to stand in for him."

Gan looked at Verine and Paron and shook her head. "I can't… her mother and-"

"It's okay, Gan," Verine smiled and took her hand. We already knew. It's the right thing. It makes Ciena feel closer to Thane and that's what is most important." Gan nodded and followed Chollet back into the room.

Ciena was resting on the gurney and Daniel was wrapping a contraption across her beautiful little baby bump. Gan stepped into Ciena's line of sight and Ciena reached for her hand. Ciena was trembling, but trying to calm herself as Chollet and Daniel had been encouraging her to do.

Gan swept the long, loose spirals of hair away from Ciena's eyes and tucked them back into her thick hair. Ciena's eyes grew wide. "My hair! I didn't trim my hair like Mumma told me and now… I looked like a Bantha!"

"I thought that's what I heard Thane say as I left the room. He was so disappointed in how long and beautiful your hair has grown," Gan teased her. Chollet was smiling across the gurney at Gan. She nodded when she caught Gan's eye. "Honestly, honey, I think your hair is as beautiful as I've ever seen it." Gan meant it. Everything about Ciena was glowing and shiny with her pregnancy. Her skin. Her eyes. Her hair.

"Okay," Daniel said. "This is nothing that's going to hurt or cause any distress to the baby. It will feel a teeny bit cold at first, then it will adjust to your body temperature. Soon after, we will see an image on the screen."

"What about the heartbeat?" Ciena asked, worried and anxious.

"We'll be listening for that, too. But don't worry if you don't hear it at first. This device does a lot of things, but it does them slowly and with greater precision than what we used here before." Daniel was still Daniel – his innocent, matter-of-fact way of saying things was not a lack of caring. He just didn't know any other way to be than completely honest. But what was different was his knowing to tell Ciena not to worry. This was a sign of how far he had come over the past few years. Gan was so proud of him.

Chollet took it from there. "Okay, Ciena, we're going to start."

Ciena and Gan's eyes were glued to the large screen hovering between Chollet and Daniel. Squiggly lines were all they saw, until a small dot began to move from one end of the screen to the other, slowly moving down, across, down, across... leaving behind a trail of an image. Once it made its way half way down the screen, it started making sense to Ciena and Gan – sort of. It continued to move, and eventually it was 75% of the way down. That meant 75% of the image was there, but still no sound.

Gan gently rubbed Ciena's arm and held her hand, though inside Gan was distressed beyond any possible description. _Thane's baby. He's so happy. He just talked to his baby._ Ciena looked up at Gan, on the verge of panic, and Gan smiled down and whispered, "Patience."

The screen was now almost 90% complete and something caught Gan's eye. Chollet must have made a sudden movement of some sort, but Gan caught the tail end. Chollet was staring at Daniel and Daniel back at her. Gan was about to cry out, "What?" when the edges of Chollet's mouth begin to curve upward. Almost on cue, a rapid thrumming could be heard from somewhere around the monitor.

Gan looked down at Ciena feeling buoyed by Chollet's reaction. But Ciena looked terrified. "That's not normal!" she cried. "Something's wrong with the baby's heart! It's not supposed to sound like that!" Tears began to flow down the sides of her face.

"Ciena," Chollet said, smiling. "A baby's heart is not supposed to sound like that because that is not the sound of _a_ baby," Chollet explained. "That's the sound of _two_ babies."

Gan's mouth fell open. She stared at Daniel, and for the first time in all of the years she had known him – through all of the crazy ups and downs they'd been through together at the Clinic and with her family – she saw Daniel with tears in his eyes. Chollet moved around the monitor and hugged him.

Gan looked down at Ciena, who looked completely shocked and in disbelief. "Two?" Ciena asked. "Two babies?" she asked again without giving anyone a chance to respond.

Daniel reached up to the monitor and pointed. "One," he nodded once with emphasis, then he moved his hand slightly up and to the right, "and two." He did another, solid nod of his head, and crossed his arms.

Gan didn't even think to ask. She dropped Ciena's hand and ran out into the hall. Paron and Verine were sitting on the bench, hands clasped in their laps, looking solemn – as if they were preparing themselves to comfort and support their grieving daughter. And then there was Gan, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Verine practically flew off the bench and ran up to Gan. Paron, while slightly more dignified, was as anxious as Gan had ever seen the man. Gan shook her head, smiling, and waved at them to follow her. They entered the room cautiously.

"Daniel, would you please share with the Ree's what you just shared with us? You know, pointing and everything?"

Daniel shrugged and Chollet snorted a laugh with a smile. Daniel pointed at the screen. "One and two," he said, with the identical gestures as before.

"Two?" Paron boomed. Ciena was waving them forward so she could see them.

"Two!" Verine gasped. "Twins!" she squealed.

The next five minutes were filled with hugs, happy tears and expressions of relief and shock. Then Ciena thought to ask the obvious question.

"Why was I bleeding?" she asked. The room went silent.

Chollet stepped forward. "Don't worry, Daniel. I'll take this one." Daniel had a crooked, but relieved smile. "Sometimes, even after becoming pregnant, women spot. Granted, that was a teeny bit more than spotting, but all things considered I don't think you need to be concerned about that. It wasn't continuous and stopped immediately on its own," Chollet explained.

"But, I passed out," Ciena said.

"Ah, that. Well, I think that was a combination of two events. You were extremely emotional and had been crying. I imagine seeing Thane brought with it some extremes in emotion and you felt pretty drained when you ended your communication?" Chollet said.

Ciena nodded. "Actually, yes. I felt dizzy from crying and overwhelmed at seeing him and not being able to be with him. I'm a little embarrassed at how I allowed it to affect me. That's not how a… Well, that's not how I usually would manage myself during a HoloVid."

"You're not a Captain in the Imperial forces anymore, Ciena. You're a wife and a mother – of twins!" Paron said, prouder than he had ever been in his misguided days supporting the Empire with his daughter a Captain.

Ciena nodded. "I saw the blood and I just kind of went blank," she said. After a few more minutes of discussion, Ciena remembered something important. "Mom! I need to stay at the house with you. Thane is going to contact us in the next few days. He will send a signal through the IDX to give us a two-hour window if possible. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Of course, honey!" Gan agreed, quite enthusiastically. "And Paron and Verine – you must come stay, too. Can you manage it?"

Paron thought for a moment. "Well, Geth and I had constructed the paddock for when Lucy and Sila get their first Muunyaks. We could always bring ours here to avoid making the trip back and forth."

"And I don't need to be there every day - we can work on the baby's blanket... Wait! We need _two_ blankets! Gan, you can practice and we'll do them together in the Comm room! So, I don't see why we can't stay a bit!" Verine said, smiling.

Chollet chimed in. "Okay, I meant it when I said I don't think there is anything to be alarmed or concerned about. Since you are all going to be there together, it might be a good idea to allow Ciena to stay off of her feet for a few days. Maybe light walking and spending some time in the sun. But no exercising or exerting yourself. Daniel will be at the Clinic for the rest of this week, as well."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Except Daniel. Daniel had a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Daniel?" Gan asked. He looked up and noticed everyone looking at him. His face turned red.

"Daniel?" Chollet asked. "What is it?"

"Uh… well, Geth…" he stammered.

Gan's eyebrows lifted. Even with Geth far away, she couldn't stop herself from knowing that he was always up to something. "What about Geth?" Gan asked, amused as much as curious.

"Well, Geth – he told me that you want to make moment memorable - or pick a memorable moment? Well, he said that a man needs to step up and create that moment. He can plan a special dinner or get a really nice room at the hotel in Valentia like he did."

Gan's mouth dropped open and her cheeks were on fire. She shook her head with a look of denial.

Daniel saw Gan's reaction. "Oh, no – please, Ganaire, don't tell him it wasn't memorable. He will be disappointed if he knows you weren't overwhelmed by his excellent taste. He made a point to tell me this three… no, four times." Gan dropped – actually slapped - her forehead into the palm of her hand.

Chollet looked as if she didn't know if she should run out of the room or stick it out for whatever embarrassing moment Daniel was about to subject her to this time. She chose Option C - an intervention. "Daniel, honey, I think this is a memorable moment for everyone. I don't think Geth was talking about moments Thane couldn't be here. It's sweet of you to want to help, but Ciena will find a way to make it memorable for Thane, too," Chollet tried to explain, which was hard because she didn't fully understand what she was needing to explain. She just knew generally how it usually went and she probably needed to make it stop before everyone was completely humiliated.

And then Paron snickered into his knuckles. All eyes turned his way. "Paron Ree – do you know what this is about?" Verine accused more than asked. Paron threw his hands up and said, "Hey - I'm not the one who started this! You need to ask that one over there," he said, pointing at Gan.

Gan looked shocked and confused. "Me? Why me? I don't know what…" The realization hit Gan and anyone watching her could see it. Gan looked at Paron and Verine. "Everyone, out!" she frantically exclaimed. You, too, Ciena. Chollet, get this contraption off of Ciena! Er- I mean, unless it needs to stay there and you're not finished? Are you finished?"

Chollet nodded her head slowly, looking at Gan like she was insane, but carefully removing the device and beginning to wipe Ciena's abdomen with a moist rag. Gan grabbed the rag and said, "No worries, we've got this. Paron, help me." Paron moved to the other side of the gurney and they slipped through the door with Ciena looking around like everyone around her had gone stark raving mad. Verine saw that Paron was still snickering into his hand and staring anywhere and everywhere to avoid making eye contact with her. "Okay, I'll be right back," Gan said. She disappeared back through the door.

She was now in the room with Daniel and Chollet. "Daniel, Geth spoke to you – _just_ say yes or no," she told him. Daniel nodded his head. "Good enough. Now, I say this with the same love I have for my other two sons – because you know by now you are a son to me, too, right?" Daniel slowly nodded his head. "Alright. Now I might live to regret saying this, but whatever Geth said to you – I want you to remember every word of it because I know with that brain of yours you can – and I don't want you to leave this room without telling her," Gan pointed to Chollet, "everything Geth said to you. And after you tell her what Geth said to you, you tell her how you _feel_ about it." Gan hurried up to Daniel, stretch up on her tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at Chollet and left the room.

She stopped at the door and, resuming her normal, calm frame of mind, asked, "Can Ciena get dressed and go home or do you still need to see her?"

Chollet looked at Daniel, then spoke for them both. "Uh, no. I mean, yes – she can get dressed. No, we don't need to see her until the morning. But we will be by… later?" she said, looking over at Daniel, "I think?"

Daniel cleared his throat, "Yes, Ganaire, we will be by to check on Ciena later this evening. She will be just fine getting dressed and going home."

Gan nodded and left the room. She relayed the information to Paron who was alone in the hall. Evidently, he couldn't avoid Verine _and_ Ciena ganging up on him and the truth spilled out. Well, a small part of it. Ciena was now in the other room getting dressed.

"I _have_ to know what he said to Daniel," Gan said. "Were you there?"

"No, Gan, I was not there," Paron chuckled. "I just… helped."

"Helped?" Gan asked, eyebrow raised.

"Helped. That's all. Geth was going on and on about how you wanted him to have a 'man-to-man talk with Daniel – a doctor who had two brains to his one.' But you made him promise, so he…" Paron's hand was covering his face now and he turned away, smothering the laughter.

"Go on!" Gan exclaimed.

"So, every time Geth tried to have 'the big talk' Daniel wasn't where he was supposed to be or there were too many people around. He knew he was about to leave Jelucan and I saw Daniel was at the Clinic. I told Geth and we were walking over there. Geth said it had to just kind of happen – like in a casual conversation. He needed a reason to go to the clinic. He asked me if there was anything wrong with me, and I hopped around a little and said nothing was hurting. Geth jumped around and nothing was hurting him. Then he showed me this really bad blister he had at the base of his thumb. He asked me, 'Does this count?' I laughed, so he picked up a stick and stabbed at it to make it worse and cursed. I couldn't stop laughing, and he got mad and made me wait outside."

Gan stared at Paron in disbelief. "How could you have fallen so far, Paron Ree? You – of all people!" Gan declared.

"You married him!" Paron retorted. "Do you want to know what Geth said happened?" Gan gestured for him to continue. "He said Daniel actually found infection in his _stab wound_ , which meant had Geth not gotten him to look at it he'd be messing around with Bacta patches on the trip over. Geth got so caught up with Daniel's taking his wound seriously that he almost forgot why he was there. Then he remembered and asked about Chollet and how things were going. Geth didn't tell me much else, except he said, 'Gan was right, poor kid!' But he did say, 'Once Daniel started asking questions, I could barely keep up. He wanted _everything_ spelled out, step-by-step-by-step. That was worse than combat!'"

Gan was smiling, " _Everything?"_

Paron looked at her sideways. "Geth can tell you the rest. I've said more than I should have already."

Ciena and Verine had re-entered the hallway. Ciena had on set of Chollet's clinic-wear with her other outfit in a bag. "Well, my wonderful, amazing daughter. Let's get you across the road and into bed," Paron said, putting his arm around Ciena and moving her ahead of the other women.

"What were you two talking about?" Verine asked. The intrigue was killing her.

Gan laughed and said, "First, I am not responsible for anything my husband says or does. Agreed?" Verine smiled and nodded. "Just as I know you are not responsible for anything _your_ husband says and does."

"Absolutely," Verine replied, nodding with all sincerity. And then she stopped walking, cocked her head to the side, and turned to face Gan. Verine broke into a smile and grabbed Gan's arm. "Oh my stars! Paron was in on something devious with Geth? Please, tell me he was!"

Gan looked surprised and laughed, "Verine! Be careful what you wish for! I love Geth and I wouldn't change a hair on his head, but you have to know – sometimes it's like trying to keep up with one of the boys – when they were five!" Verine laughed. Gan sighed. "Okay, I asked Geth to have a talk with Daniel because he doesn't understand subtle hints, women, and whatnot. Chollet has been making comments over the last year – things that make me think she is getting impatient with Daniel's lack of… _action._ "

Arm in arm, the two mothers walked the short way home down the street, seeming not to notice Paron put Ciena in the speeder and left them behind. In all of the interest in what Geth and Paron had said and done, it never dawned on anyone to think of what might be happening at that very moment in that treatment room where they left Daniel and Chollet behind.

* * *

 **High Mountain Clinic – Physician's Apartment**

"Geth is a brilliant man," Chollet said. She turned to her right to see Daniel was looking up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head on the pillow with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So, why does Geth think he has to go to all that trouble and expense? Do you know how much those rooms in Valentia cost? I know because I called! Sometimes I don't understand people," Daniel said. "He must have said the word _romance_ fifteen times. I thought about telling him it's not that complicated, but it seemed really important to him to say it. Why does it always seem like people come to me when they think they have something important to say?"

Chollet stared at Daniel, half wanting to laugh and half wanting to punch him in the nose - playfully, of course.

"I mean, I know what romance is. I always do my laundry. I always clean up after myself. I always let you pick what we eat. I wear whatever clothes you tell me to wear. I moved into a house with you. I… well, you know. You and I…" Daniel suddenly found it hard to continue boasting.

Chollet was thrilled. "What? You and I…?"

"We do lots of things. That's all," he said. "I'm a doctor. I understand emotions and romance and _things_."

"Daniel, what do you and I do?" Chollet asked, pulling the sheet up over her nose and making eyes at him. She slowly moved in his direction.

Daniel turned his head toward her and looked like he was going to jump out of the bed. "Are you making fun of me?" he asked.

Chollet lowered the sheet, reached out and put her hands on his face. "No, doctor, I am _teasing_ you." She smiled coyly.

Daniel thought about it, then he slowly started to smile. "Because I _am_ _very_ romantic," he said.

Chollet knew in her heart that Daniel would never be a man who would write poetry. He wouldn't bring her flowers just because. He would never place value in superficial, abstract, or material things. But Daniel was something more than all of those things combined. He was honest, and faithful, and compassionate, and he _loved_ her in a way that no one else ever would. She would never have to doubt him or wonder if her life had value and meaning with Daniel.

She stared at the ring on her finger, knowing it was something Daniel had forged with his own two hands out of various items he found around the labs that were "beautiful" to him. There were only two times Daniel used the word beautiful – to describe something in a laboratory and to describe her. This was, by far, the happiest moment of her life.

"Daniel," she said, scooching up beside him under the covers.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Let's just let Geth think he did something nice for us, okay?" Chollet suggested.

"Sure. I've been doing that with Gan for years, although she makes a lot more sense than Geth does." Chollet managed to stifle a giggle as Daniel reached his arm around her and pulled her tight against him.

"I know how to love, too," he said. Then he looked at Chollet who was smiling again, looking at her ring. "I love you," he added, grinning.

"I love you, too."


	16. The Han Solo Fan Club

**Yavin IV**

"I wish I knew what I was looking for," Kessori sighed; sitting at the desk of her former co-worker. She stared at the open door to Princess Leia's office. "And could you please explain why I feel guilty going through Flynn's things when he had no problem going through mine?

From the other room, Leia called back, "Because you like him!" Kess sat back in Flynn's chair and stared over at her desk. _He looked at me from here every day. He watched me put my data pad away in my drawer. How could he like me at the same time he was stealing from me?_

Kess noticed something seemed off. There was a pretty Ginsoo tree – a small, 1.5-meter-tall tree that had lovely, heart shaped leaves in multiple shades of green - planted in a 1.25-meter-tall, mirrored base consisting of three square cubes. The top cube actually held the tree. The bottom two cubes rotated, allowing Kessori to have them line up flush or twist them to make little shelves out of the corners.

One day Kess came in to work and they were rotated slightly. Several tiny trinkets were placed on the ledges of the cubes. On one was a single die, on another was a token, and on a third was a tiny crystal-like embellishment with a hook for hanging from lip of a fancy cocktail glass. The trinket itself _was_ a cocktail drink. It took Kess a second to figure out it was Flynn's way of asking her to go with him to Twist – a newer, trendy establishment for the younger crowd. The main draws at Twist were the live music, dance floor, good drinks, and crowd-friendly design.

There were gaming activities, but very low stakes and simply for light, recreational purposes. Flynn explained this was "to discourage the serious gamers and trouble that brings". This was followed by Leia laughing and calling out, "Like my scoundrel of a husband!" from her office.

That was their first "more than just co-workers" evening out together. It was weeks before, but Kess could still smell Flynn's cologne if she closed her eyes.

Kess noticed that the cubes were back in alignment and the tree was pushed about 10 centimeters forward and several centimeters away from the wall - which she knew she had not done. And then she had the answer to one of her burning questions. Reflected in the mirrored planter was a perfect – albeit inverted - view of the keypad to her drawer lock. Her shoulders slumped, she crossed her arms on Flynn's desk, and buried her head in her arms. Every time she allowed the Princess to ease her shame by suggesting Flynn really liked her, this was followed with another discovery. It was like being shoved off the cliff again and again, only it got higher and higher every time.

Leia walked out of her office. "Kess, come on now –"

"No!" she said, lifting her head up, face wet, blotchy and red. "You have to stop, Princess. Look!" Kess said, waving Leia over to Flynn's desk. Leia did as Kess asked. "Sit here," she stood and gestured toward the chair, then added, "Please, your Highness." Leia smiled gently, obviously unoffended, and sat. Kessori went and stood behind her desk, pointed to the base of the tree, then moved her hand to the keypad lock on her drawer. Kess looked at Leia with a, " _Do you see now?"_ look. Apparently, Leia did, because she dropped her chin to her chest and sighed deeply.

"Oh, Kessori. I don't know what to say. I'm just so sorry," Leia offered. Kess was already standing and pushing her tree back into the corner where it belonged.

"You know, Princess, you could be right. He may have truly liked me for me. The thing is, he should have never put us in a position where I'd be anything more than a former co-worker wondering how I could have missed the signs. Instead, he left me here – like this (she pointed to her face). I can't think of a more selfish or crueler thing for him to have done to someone who obviously liked him. He's a bad, bad person."

"You are right, Kessori. He is a bad, bad person," Leia nodded in agreement. "A _very_ bad, bad person," she added.

"A _very_ , very, bad, bad person," Kessori continued. "So, can I please just be mad at him and feel like a fool for a little while? This is going to get worse the more we look. Let's just accept he isn't who we thought so we aren't surprised when we see the terrible things we're going to see."

Leia stood up and walked over to Kessori, put her hands on her shoulders, then pulled her into a hug. "When did you become the grown up around here?" They both chuckled. Leia stepped back and took a deep breath. "Let's get something to eat, then spend the afternoon away from here. The Senate is recessed until tomorrow afternoon and there are no votes on the calendar for the rest of the week. We can pick up the little one and take him to the park…" Leia's expression saddened. "We were supposed to be on vacation right now."

Kessori nodded. "That sounds good. Besides, those technical wizards are still working on Flynn's terminal and if there's anything to know it will probably be there. What can we do, anyway?" She shrugged, and the two women left the office arm in arm.

* * *

 **Millennium Falcon – Approaching Rebel Victory Docking Bay**

"Chewie – getta look at that, will ya?" Han said with awe in his voice. They were approaching the Rebel Victory with their escorts and the ship was a stunning sight. This was possibly as much for its lack of wear and tear as for its incredible design. It was beautiful.

Chewie replied, agreeing with Han's implied meaning. Chewie added that it was hard to believe Thane was an Admiral in command of not only Rebel Victory, but the dozens upon dozens of ships they had approached and passed as they made their way to their destination.

"Yah, but that kid has got it where it counts. The New Republic knows what it's doing – at least in this one thing," Han said. Any compliment Han gave the New Republic was going to have a caveat. He couldn't just say something nice and let that be the end of it. That was one of the items on Leia's list of things she wanted Han to work on during their three-week family vacation. When he realized there was a list for him, he made a list for her. It had several things on it. As it so happened, none of the things on Leia's list could be addressed without them being in the same location – _alone._ Han left Leia her list on the counter in the refresher. He's pretty sure it never made it out of that room. When he asked her, crooked grin on full display, Leia assured him she had a good memory.

Finally, they were lowering on their repulsorlifts in a somewhat sparsely occupied section of the Docking Bay. Chewie called Han's attention to the Star Gazer. That brought a smile to both of their faces. Next to the Jedi shuttle sat a large and unfamiliar freighter, a large and unfamiliar dark shuttle, and then a very shiny, new, large white shuttle. "Geez, Chewie, you think they realize they're putting us in the VIP section?" Chewie yukked and nodded in agreement.

Chewie stopped laughing and pointed to the large, white shuttle. It was outfitted with some very interesting "accessories" cleverly concealed in a variety of locations. "Lando?" Han asked, somewhat shocked by the thought.

Chewie shrugged at first, then nodded. He told Han to "look" and pointed to a smooth, two-meter long, barely noticeable bulge on the rear, lateral side of the shuttle. With only a view of the side closest to them, it was hard to be certain, but Han would have put money that there was another one on the opposite side, identical in size and shape, and Han knew exactly what they were.

"Why that no good, idea stealing, rip-off…" Han's rant was cut off when Chewie slapped the ramp control button and started to laugh. "Hey! You know good and well those are my designs, Chewie!" Han stood and stormed out of the cockpit only to walk right into a group of cheerful, rowdy, thrilled people who had evidently been waiting for them to disembark.

"Han!" Luke came bounding through the group and embraced his brother-in-law.

"Hey, Luke! It's good to see you," Han said, meaning every word. Luke turned to Chewie, who lifted Luke off the ground and razzed his hair, giving him a very enthusiastic Wookie greeting.

"Hey Chewie – I've missed you, too," Luke said. Rolling down the ramp with whistles and beeps expressing his excitement was R2-D2, having been in the custody of Leia and Han for months. Behind him came C-3PO pronouncing his "sincere delight to be with Master Luke once again".

"Gee, Goldenrod, you'd think we never feed and water you. It's not so bad hanging around with me and Chewie, is it?" Han teased.

"Oh, no General Solo. In fact, this was my most pleasant experience yet on the Falcon. I don't recall any of the typical unpleasantries. It was most-"

"Here's the guy! How've you been, General Solo?" Geth yelled, unintentionally cutting Threepio off, extending his large hand for a hearty shake and gripping Han's shoulder with the other. Before Han could answer, Geth was already talking. "You should see what _our friend_ did with my girl. He's been dying to know what you think."

" _Our friend?"_ Han repeated. "He has, has he?" Han said, glancing at Chewie who was now walking behind the two men. Chewie shrugged.

Behind them, they left Bull, Stretch, Steps and Lem poking around the famous Falcon, with Threepio and Artoo offering historical accounts like museum guides. Threepio almost had a circuit meltdown when the men made their way to the cockpit and sat in the seats. They had a good view of General Solo, the Wookie, and their General. "Hey Goldenrod?" Lem called out.

"If you would, sir, I am C-3PO. How may I be of service?"

"Does Han Solo still go by General? How do people address him?"

"I believe he will be addressed as General in this environment, sir. Might I ask, are you here to retrieve the prisoner?" Lem shot a look over at Bull in the giant Wookie sized co-pilot's seat.

"Stang! Are we supposed to be handling him?" Bull asked.

"Forget it. He's already gone," Steps announced from outside the cockpit. The Jedi whisked him away to their secret hideout. Something tells me it won't be long before that kid spills it all. He looked scared to death. Nothing like you'd expect a hard-core spy to look. I almost felt sorry for him."

"Don't let Captain Idele Solo hear you say that. If he had something to do with that attack on the Jedi shuttle, the Jedi will be the least of that kid's worries," Lem warned. He looked out the transparisteel windows and watched the two Generals. "Hey boys, it's crazy to think those two men were Generals on opposite sides of the war less than three years ago."

"No, what's crazy is that we are sitting in the cockpit of the kriffen Millenium Falcon – the ship that made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs!" Bull exclaimed. "I saw a bootleg holo on it a long time ago. That man has lived one crazy life. He even helped Skywalker destroy the first Death Star, then Lando Calrissian flew the Falcon – _this ship_ – into the heart of the second Death Star and blew it up. All that Imperial propaganda was poodoo. We're sitting in history, boys!"

Back out at Geth's shuttle, Han glanced back and grimaced. "Stang! Chewie, go get those crewmen out of…"

Geth glanced back and laughed. "Uh – General, those are my boys. I call them boys because, right about now, that's what they are. You are kind of a legend to them. That big guy in Chewie's seat, Bull - him especially. They've been talking about the Millennium Falcon this, and Han Solo that – it's been non-stop for days. One of them actually has everyone convinced you made the Kessel Run in 12 Parsecs."

Han felt a rush of pride and shock that someone actually got the facts right for once. "I _did_ make the Kessel Run in 12 Parsecs. Which one of those men is the genius?"

"That'd be Bull, of course. They do need to get out your cockpit, though. That's taking it a bit too far." Geth turned and began to motion to the men, but Han jumped in.

"Nah, what could it hurt? There isn't anything up there worth making a fuss over." Han turned back to the Shuttle. "So Lando has been bragging on my designs, has he?"

"You bet he has. He showed me your plans and, honestly, I was dubious at first. No offense – it wasn't about your plans or ideas. It was about my new shuttle, cutting her up, and modifying key systems when she was brand new. You know how it is. You and the Falcon – you get nervous."

"Sure, sure," Han said, having trouble keeping up with Geth's stride which was already wider before you add in his busting at the seams to get Han over to see the modifications. For Chewie, it was like an easy stroll through the park.

"I gotta admit, the more he described your enthusiasm for the project, the more I bought into it. And then, in the end, if Han Solo says it needs to be tried then I'd be a fool not to offer up my vessel for a prototype," Geth said, slapping Han on the back and coming to a stop right where Han had been pointing a few minutes back from the Falcon's cockpit.

Han looked up, now able to see the design from the exterior up close. He brushed his fingers along the flush edges, noting how the smooth protrusion was. They could be a benign prominence from any number of possible mechanical systems. Han began to smile as he worked his way to the opposite side and once again ran his fingers across the virtually seamless transition between the original shuttle hull and the modification.

"How did you ever come up with this?" Geth asked.

"You just go through so many battles and come out of them having thought 'If only I had x or y or z.' And then you realize after so many years there are a few things that come up more often than any other. I was telling Lando there had to be a way to incorporate those three functions into a much more efficient system with a smaller footprint to foil inspectors. I never thought he'd actually follow up on it," Han said, still staring at the design, hands on his hips, shaking his head with a goofy smile on his face. "And I really can't believe you let him cut up your new shuttle to try it!" Han exclaimed. Chewie was yukking it up again without a care for Han's sideways glares.

Geth held the same pose as Han – shaking his head along with him. "You know, it amazes me still. I guess it makes sense, though. I'm a ground forces guy – those machines I know wire to bolt. These space craft – not so much. Maybe I knew just enough to appreciate the man who thought up the concept and the possibilities, but not enough to tell Lando to take a kriffen stroll in a black hole when it came to using my new baby as the prototype." Both men laughed heartily at the sentiment. "So, what do you think?" Geth asked.

"I'll let you know _after_ they're field tested," Han said. Seeing Geth's enthusiasm deflate, Han quickly added, "But if they function as well as they look, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end!" Geth's laugh boomed across the Docking Bay.

"We'll have to make sure you are on board to break them in. It seems only fitting," Geth said with a firm nod. Han found himself smiling, as he often did when in the company of General Geth Pikson. How that guy ever ended up a part of the Empire's war machine was a source of burning curiosity for Han, Lando, and Chewie. Maybe the coming days would give Han an opportunity to really talk to the General about it. One thing was for certain. Han Solo liked Geth Pikson. Most of Han's "friends" were either family or part of some mutually beneficial business arrangement. Recently, since a particular tragedy left Han thinking more about relationships and what they mean, he noticed things like this more. It was nice to be with someone who was as genuine and uncomplicated as Geth. The feeling seemed to be mutual.

Everyone had exited the Falcon and were awaiting the return of the Generals. Artoo and Threepio had left with Luke and the Jedi. A man wearing Lieutenant's insignia approached the group. "General Pikson, sir, we have prepared accommodations for General Solo and Chewbacca adjacent to your groups. I can escort them to the quarters now unless you would like to do so at your convenience?"

"We'll head that way shortly, Lieutenant. Thank you. Is Admiral Kyrell joining us here?"

"No, sir, he got caught up on a HoloVid call and needed a few more minutes. There is a briefing for the combined groups at 1700 in the large conference outside of the main bridge. That's in only 25 minutes. You might catch him there a little early going over the latest intel."

"Thank you again, Lieutenant." The Lieutenant went through the awkward saluting dilemma, but quickly firmed up the gesture when glancing at Han. Geth had it on his agenda to address this with Thane. Thane's men – the New Republic soldiers – should not be asked to salute a former Imperial General.

"Come on, Han, let's get some quick grub and head to the briefing room. You've got a lot of catching up to do," Geth offered. All of the men fell into lock step with the Generals. Han could have been a Jedi at that moment, as he swore he could hear the burning questions that were sure to begin in rapid fire as soon as they sat down with grub. But Han was not complaining. Three things Han had no problem talking about: The Falcon, Himself, and the adventures they'd had together.


	17. My Uncle's Name Is

**Rebel Victory: The Brig**

Corran led the young man down to processing. He observed – or rather remained present – during the humiliating procedures that were necessary. Cavity searches, the scan for suicide capsules, subcutaneous implements, and other possible devices. His head was shaved. Finally, he was placed in a one-piece jumpsuit with no belt, no strings, and non-tearable fabric to prevent suicidal attempts.

Luke had ordered Flynn held in suspension restraints. Prior to this, he needed to eat. He was given a good meal and treated with respect. Corran would describe it as _kindness._ Normally, Corran would not want for anything less, but as with Luke and the others, the thought that this person could be directly responsible for sending Grhan to his death made _compassion_ a little tough to swallow. Corran deduced this was an instructive from Master Skywalker himself, and in that regard, one could trust there was a very good reason for it.

Luke entered the room with Artoo and C-3PO. The young man was still eating his meal. When he saw Master Luke Skywalker approaching, he seemed to freeze and then slowly put down his utensils and stopped moving altogether.

"Hello, Flynn. I am Luke Skywalker. I did not mean to interrupt your meal. Please, do not stop eating on my account. I am simply here to talk about things that have nothing to do with the official case against you."

Flynn didn't react immediately. He studied Luke, looking for the missing piece. While it didn't make sense, Flynn slowly went along and continued to eat in silence. "My sister says Yavin IV has turned out to be quite nice relative to its original purpose. She says commerce and residential sectors are expanding quickly."

Flynn nodded in agreement and continued to eat. "When you first joined Leah's staff, she said you were an incredible researcher. After all of the teams of researchers and investigatory committees had done their work, you evidently uncovered nefarious ties between an outer rim crime syndicate and lobbyists? The bill was for creating a formal distribution network to planets designated as disaster zones. Had that bill passed – which it surely would have – the New Republic would be financing another multi-billion credit crime syndicate under the guise of public relief. She was very proud of you for this."

Flynn had finished eating and sat back from his tray, his hands folded in his lap and his head bowed. "Why are you bothering to tell me these things. Is it to make me feel… worse? Are you trying to remind me of the good I could have done and just threw away? If so, Master Skywalker, your time is valuable so allow me to help you save it. I remember every moment of my time working for the Princess. It was the greatest honor of my life. I never dreamed I could be there. I even…" He paused and finally looked up. "Within a month I was asked if I was ready for a higher calling. My job was not only to be an intern for one of the New Republic's most treasured assets, but to take extra precautions to insure she remained safe from harm."

"Flynn, I need to advise you I am not here to discuss the details of your case with you. You have a right to have legal counsel. No one is interested in anything other than the unvarnished truth. There are… matters – matters of great concern to me, both professionally and personally. I want nothing more and nothing less than the truth."

Flynn stared at Luke intently. "I know I can have an attorney, and it won't change what I am going to say. I learned as a small boy that the truth is the truth. Time, feelings, convenience – none of it will change the truth. Whether I have an attorney here with me or not, it will not change what I did, why I did it, or my reasons for doing it."

Luke leaned back and clasped his hands in his lap, then nodded. Flynn continued. "I had been with the Princess for a month when my Uncle asked to meet with me. He has been a surrogate father to me, especially after my mother died. He is very attentive and concerned for my well-being. Even now, I am confident of this, though I am unsure… of other things." Luke leaned forward and was about to speak, but Flynn interjected him. "I know you want to know his name. I will… I need time to get there. I'm hoping after talking about it for a few minutes it will be easier. Please, if that is okay?"

"Of course," Luke nodded.

"I met my Uncle at his building. He has a personal residence on the top two floors."

"This was on Yavin IV?" Luke clarified. Flynn nodded. There were very few buildings that would count as "tall" on Yavin IV – at least relative to most well-populated planets. Most of the development on Yavin IV was oriented toward residents that would remain when the Senate was moved to Coruscant. There was plenty of space to spread outward without shooting upward. In spite of an effort to avoid perceptions that they'd be repeating the mistakes of the past, most knew Coruscant would eventually be the center of all things New Republic once again.

"My Uncle showed me some official looking files on heavily encrypted data cards. Each card had a different name. One, in particular, was labeled 'Operation Supernova'. The very first document on the data card was a simple form – an S.I.S. or Standard Informant Statement. It was only a few sentences, but I remember it like it was yesterday. I could write it out for you on flimsy," Flynn offered. Luke looked at Corran who left and quickly returned with a Flimsiplast tablet and writing implements in several colors. In about a minute, Flynn recreated a form with headers and demographic information on a being identified as _Subject I-096_ from Corellia. In the larger box, Flynn wrote:

 _ISK: I-096 reports knowledge of planned assassination of Senator Leia Organa Solo, Senator Goren Reltz and third party – name unknown._

 _SOK: I-096 claims recruitment activities underway. I-096 approached by Deeid Lods while gambling at Primer Club. I-096 states he is ITD._

 _RDOA: Prior to introduction of a Senate Bill – I-096 denies further knowledge._

"My Uncle explained the acronyms. ISK is 'informant statement of knowledge'. SOK is 'source of knowledge'. ITD means 'in the door' and RDOA means 'reported date of action'." Flynn looked up at Luke and Corran, who nodded, but did not comment on whether they recognized the form or anything it represented.

Flynn continued. "The agent taking the report forwarded this information to the NRACCO – New Republic Agency for Counterintelligence and Clandestine Operations. That is the agency my Uncle is affiliated with. I read briefing reports, saw travel itineraries, viewed covert photographs taken of shady looking beings meeting in seedy looking places and a lot of regular old photographs of men and women in nice places or providing relief supplies in disaster zones. I read interviews and incident reports. On its face it looked like a random collection of unrelated materials, but nothing could be further from the truth. The contents represented a very methodical, five standard month investigation that culminated in a covert operation where a Corellian crime syndicate operating under the cover of a charitable foundation was virtually wiped out. It was done in a manner to appear as though another crime syndicate was culpable." Flynn paused and waited for Luke to comment.

Luke was rubbing his chin with the tips of his fingers, then took a deep breath and nodded. "You were being read into what your Uncle revealed to you was an organization that gathers intelligence and takes covert action to thwart attempts to undermine the New Republic."

Flynn nodded, appearing to relax for the first moment since Luke entered the room. "First, I was asked to assess Princess Leia's personal security, of which there didn't seem to be any. She was moving freely about the District without security personnel and would frequently remain late into the darkness of night and walk home unescorted. Of course, I tried to keep a watch for these things and kept my distance while making sure she was not harmed. It was not always easy. Sometimes I swear she could sense I was there even though I was completely hidden and much too far for her to hear me."

Luke smiled at that last comment. "She may have been able to perceive you, Flynn. She is, after all, my biological sister – my twin." Flynn appeared surprised to hear this, though it wasn't obvious if he understood the implications.

"My Uncle was my point of contact. He'd give me instructions and I'd follow them. I did ask him why we had to keep this information private from the Princess – why we couldn't simply involve her in upgrading her security and share our concerns. My Uncle led me to believe that there were too many infiltrators already in the New Republic. Many, he said, were there through the rebellion as Imperial plants, and continued their covers to this day. I hated the secrecy. I had to... do things." Flynn grimaced. He looked away and he started to exhibit signs of nervousness. His leg was shaking.

"Things?" Luke said as gently as possible, hoping to encourage him to continue talking.

Flynn nodded. "I didn't like to listen to Princess Leia's communications with other people, but I had to. Sometimes I couldn't see why the information mattered, but Uncle insisted it all tied together. He said they were tracking a ring of infiltrators that had operatives on alll of the fleets and in the Senate. I was still not sure about putting a recording device in the room for committee briefings, but then - right after I did - they apprehended a traitor in Senator Billings' office. My Uncle said it wouldn't have been possible had I not helped. They were able to do a voice imprint and matched the Senator's aide to a former Imperial Lieutenant." Flynn looked proud for a fleeting moment, then his face fell again.

"You were still conflicted?" Luke asked.

"Well, yes. I wanted to share it all with the Princess then. And I needed to tell my friend... actually, she was more than a friend. I had accessed Princess Leia's itinerary on Kessori's data pad." Flynn was talking so softly he might not have been audible if Jedi ears weren't listening. He was rubbing his hands together, clearly growing increasingly uncomfortable with the topic.

"I know Kess," Luke said, smiling warmly. "She's a very unique and intelligent young woman."

Flynn nodded, looking at Luke and returning the smile. "Yes, she is. She's very..." Flynn faltered wth his words.

"Understanding," Luke suggested. "She's the daughter of diplomats and has a very realistic idea of the extenuating circumstances under which people in your position can find themselves. I imagine she is capable of seeing past the initial shock of a situation to consider a person's intentions."

Flynn almost looked hopeful. "I had to install the listening device on Kessori's data pad. My Uncle sent me a data card that would decrypt her security so I could access the itinerary and record the audio. I didn't like doing it. At one point I told my Uncole I couldn't keep lying and I was sure Kess and the Princess would be willing to do whatever was needed if he'd give them the chance. He told me if I cared at all about Kessori I'd protect her by _not_ involving her. And I do care for her... more than just a little." Flynn was looking at his feet again. He wiped his face with his sleeve. "My Uncle also said the Princess would be bound to reveal information to the 'bureaucratic machine', which would tip off the targets and we'd lose them. He said this was precisely the kind of thing that led to the undoing of the former Republic."

Luke nodded and then stood. "I'm going to order that we withhold restraints at this time, Flynn. I don't think you present a risk to any of the crew members or yourself. I am also keenly aware of your sincerity," Luke said. "We have a briefing I have to attend. I need to know a few things before I leave."

Flynn nodded. "Okay, I'll do my best."

"Did you overhear the Princess sharing coordinates regarding the position of the Star Gazer and Rebel Victory, then share this information with your Uncle?"

Flynn lowered his head, then nodded slowly. Luke made eye contact with Corran, and felt the waves of sadness, frustration, and anger surge between them. Luke was about to speak when Flynn raised his head, his face streaked with tears and desperation in his eyes. "Master Skywalker?" he managed through his strained voice. "Were you attacked before..." Flynn couldn't finish and stopped to catch his breath. "Were you attacked before… or after?" He looked up at Luke, angst pouring out of him.

"You don't know, do you?" Corran asked quietly. "You really don't know." Corran looked at Luke, and where there were so many disquieting feelings moments before, there was now just one: _pity._

"Flynn, what is your Uncle's name?" Luke asked.

"Please, Master Skywalker. I have to know," Flynn begged. "It's been," he gasped, "killing me. Please, I have to know."

"We were attacked after you gave your Uncle the coordinates. I believe your Uncle used this information to interdict our approach to Rebel Victory. We were attacked, and Jedi Solo was killed." Luke did not condemn Flynn with his tone. He simply shared what he believed to be true. Before Luke and Corran sat a young man who was facing the punishment of a traitor for the crime of being naïve and trusting of someone who was supposed to love him.

Luke stepped forward and placed his hand on Flynn's shoulder. Flynn wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at a man who should be angry and seeking vengeance – and instead Flynn saw mercy.

"Anogen Ecks. My uncle's name is Anogen Ecks."

* * *

 **Rebel Victory - Random Hallway**

"R2-D2, you come back here this instant! Master Luke would not approve of this!" C-3PO shuffled his way behind the astromech droid, frantic and flustered as always.

A string of beeps and hoots conveyed Artoo's lack of concern for his friend's typical melodramatic bouts of paranoia.

"Yes, well, I recall with perfect clarity Master Luke's instructions, and they did not include your sending anything to Princess Leia!"

More beeps, bloops, and a raspberry let C-3PO know that he would not win this argument. In fact, by Artoo's count, C-3PO had _never_ won an argument. Still, Artoo knew that C-3PO would continue his blustering, complaining, and dire warnings of doom until the job was done.

Finally, Artoo came across a data port. Less than two minutes later he had finished his self appointed assignment and was rolling back the other way.

"Thank the Maker! Now hurry, Artoo, or Master Han will be dreadfully sour when we arrive late! You know he blames me for all of your shenanigans!"

Artoo made a point to roll just closely enough to Threepio's foot to inspire more condemnation.

"Now you listen here you rattling rust bucket, you are lucky you still have a dome for all the mischief you get yourself into. You will be sorry one day!"

A quick whistle and beep.

"No - I would not miss you."

Another whistle and beep.

"No - you are not my best friend."

A final raspberry ended their disagreement, and it also marked a remarkable milestone for the intrepid duo: By Artoo's count, it was the conclusion of their 5,000th spat.


	18. They Think I'm Dead?

**Zaphthosis - Shoreline**

"We have to go in the water," Grhan repeated. In spite of there being five water vessels attempting to track the two Force assisted humans, the shoreline presence of vehicles was steadily growing. The odds of outmaneuvering the two-pronged advance were growing slimmer with every passing second.

"No! There are really bad things in that water," Mara Jade replied.

"Worse than that?" Grhan said, gesturing upward. Mara Jade didn't need to look. She could hear the distinct whine of TIE fighters and the lower pitched engines of a transport or shuttle – the vessel they'd be thrown into in a matter of minutes if things didn't change.

Mara Jade stopped. Grhan was nearly five meters in front before he realized she wasn't following him. "What?" he called. "Make up your mind already!"

Mara Jade looked out over the water, considering her research. There were a variety of larger species that stayed offshore in deeper waters. Chances were she and Grhan wouldn't be large enough to warrant their notice regardless. It was the smaller things – with large needle teeth and voracious feeding habits – that scared her. Yes, Mara Jade did feel fear – once every few years or so.

"Alright, let's go in. Is there anything in your bag of tricks that could insulate us?" Mara Jade asked as Grhan ran back toward her and they started to move into the water.

"Insulate us from what, exactly?"

"Teeth," Mara replied. They waded out to waste deep. "Long, sharp, serrated teeth."

Grhan smiled. _He's doing it again! Smiling? We're fish food and he's smiling. He's crazy. I'm crazy. What in the kriff am I doing?_ Mara was about to turn back when Grhan pulled her toward him and said, "Hold on."

They were in water too deep for Mara to feel the bottom, but Grhan was standing firm. She took his instructions quite literally. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and the chill from the water that had permeated her body suit began to subside. She felt an odd, sucking sensation at the back of her legs and spine as her body suit pulled away from her skin. It snapped back, and she no longer felt the pull of the current or resistance from the water.

Grhan pulled her head into his shoulder – she just went with it. None of it was making sense, but as long as nothing was nibbling on her appendages she could manage. After another minute, he gently lifted her head and she realized they both were underwater – breathing and standing on the floor of the ocean as if they were still on shore.

"What?" Mara Jade asked, surprised by the odd quality to her voice. Grhan put his finger to his lips and shook his head. Mara began looking around and observed the twinkling trails of light scribbling patterns on the surface of the water. Grhan noticed them as well and pointed upward, making a motion with his hand that represented a starship. Mara nodded. A humming noise was growing louder. Grhan pointed behind Mara and she peered over her shoulder. There was surface disturbance – likely the result of a hovering water vessel moving past them toward the shore.

And then she saw the _thing_! Her eyes widened and Grhan grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly enough to get her attention. He shook his head again and smiled. A 2-meter-long, 8-centimeter-wide, flat bodied creature with a ½ meter long mouth swam by them. Protruding from its closed mouth were 5 or 6-centimeter spikey teeth. It had three oval eyes on the side visible to Mara. It eased its way by, never making eye contact or seeming to notice they were there.

Grhan was not laughing, but Mara was certain that he would be if it were possible. Then his expression changed. He stopped smiling and looked concerned. He reached up and Mara instinctively jerked her head back, but he held his hand where it was until she relaxed. He continued and with his thumb wiped something away from her cheek – from under her eye. She noticed when he pulled his hand away his thumb pad was wet. Mara realized she had been so panicked, her heart beating so hard and fast, that she actually had shed a tear! She buried her face in her hands and shook her head, mortified. When she finally peeked back up, Grhan waved his hand and rolled his eyes to say, _It's no big deal._ For Mara, it was a _very_ big deal. Mara Jade did not cry. Ever.

Minutes passed as they watched the boats move away from where they were. The lights dancing on the surface also moved further away to where they were barely visible in the distance. Mara had begun to feel light headed. Grhan grabbed her hand and started walking toward the shore. As they slowly emerged, it was like pulling a cup underneath the water and tilting it ever so slightly to one side. The water began to flow into the invisible barrier around their legs and by the time they were ankle deep they were wet from the thighs down. The rest of their bodies were damp – as if they had been out of the water for twenty minutes.

"Breathe in some good air," Grhan told her. "We got pretty low on oxygen in there." Mara nodded and took in several deep, cleansing breaths. She was carefully scanning the area for signs of hidden dangers. Grhan was doing the same.

"Get down!" Grhan said. They both fell flat on the sandy shore. Grhan signaled to her not to speak. Then he closed his eyes. _Blast! What is this?_ Mara was grateful for Grhan's efforts, but closing his eyes wasn't her idea of being vigilant. She was about to say something, when he opened his eyes and said, "Okay, stand up slowly." He was already getting to his feet and she started to follow.

Out from behind a retaining wall stepped a very tall, dark haired figure. Mara's hand moved to the hilt of her lightsaber, but Grhan stopped her with a quiet, "No. I don't think he is here to harm us."

The figure slowly approached them. "Jedi?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm Jedi Grhan Solo. Who are you?" Grhan asked. The man broke into a large smile and held out his hand. Grhan slowly took it.

"I'm Paxson, one of Geth Pikson's former troopers. I was… it's a very long story. I want to help you get out of here," the man said. "You're Grhan Solo? This is - well, it's wonderful!"

Grhan's ordinarily structured and organized thoughts were now spinning. "Geth?" Grhan said. "Is he here?"

"No, he's not. I imagine he is probably trying to get here, but we don't have time for that right now. I have to get you to safety now. If I get caught it will be bad for everyone. Please, trust me!" he urged.

Grhan moved to follow Paxson, but Mara remained firmly in place. "Mara!" Grhan called. "We can trust him!" Mara shook her head.

"Not good enough. I have questions," she said.

Paxson stopped and looked at the woman, glancing at her hilt and back up at her face and now exposed hair. "You're the Emperor's Hand," he said. Mara's eyes widened and again, her hand moved toward her hilt.

"Stop! Mara! This is ridiculous. If you can't trust him, then _trust me_! I can sense he is being truthful. He wants to help us. There's no deceit here. We _have_ to get out of here."

Paxson added, "You can pepper me with questions as we go. I have nothing to hide – except _you_. I also have to make it back into the compound without anyone noticing I left. Every minute we are out here makes this less and less possible. _Please, let's go!_ "

Mara gave in but took Paxson up on his offer as soon as they were moving. "Why do you think I am the Emperor's Hand?" she asked.

"I've seen you. I was with Darth Vader when you entered his quarters and had a… discussion. It was memorable," Paxson said. They were now approaching a vehicle. "Get in. Where is your ship?"

"Head east," Mara said. They were now moving away from the shoreline, and Grhan knew from Mara's earlier instructions that she was _not_ leading him to her ship – at least not right away. "Why were you with Vader?"

"I was his apprentice," Paxson stated. Mara laughed out loud. "I told the Emperor all about Vader's project. I knew what he was up to from the very beginning."

Grhan was fascinated by all of this, and he knew there were a thousand additional questions this was raising. But he had something more important on his mind. "Paxson, when were you last with Geth? How does he know I am here?"

Paxson looked at Grhan and shock registered on his face. "Grhan… -uh, they don't know you are here. They don't know you are alive." Grhan looked at Paxson and shook his head. "You were killed when Nash's forces attacked the Jedi Shuttle. They found part of your X-Wing. I was at the Pikson's when your wife –"

"Kendy!" Grhan cried. He put his face in his hands and held it there. "Kendy thinks I'm… my wife thinks I am…" He was shaking his head and felt something he had never felt before. It was pain, rage, worry, panic, desperation… _shock._

Paxson tried to soften the blow with his next words. "Kendy went to the Pikson's to be with family. Ciena was there, Marida went with her. She's been well taken care of, Grhan. She's even been in therapy. But she's heartbroken. I don't think I've ever seen someone more heartbroken." Paxson realized maybe that was too much when Grhan didn't lift his head and his shoulders hunched a little further forward. Even Mara, who had nothing but mistrust for Paxson, looked at Paxson with concern.

"Grhan," Mara said. "It's okay now. She'll know you're alive and well very soon." Mara placed her hand on Grhan's back and slowly rubbed. Grhan nodded in his hands, then brought his head up, quickly pulling his tunic sleeve across his face to hide traces of any grief that might be there.

"They are coming for Nash, though?" Grhan asked.

"Yes. Geth has our main crew – Lem, Stretch, Steps, Bull-"

"Wait – I remember you. On Jelucan two years ago – outside the Clinic - when your friend was injured and… Oh – I'm sorry. That was awful," Grhan said. Paxson looked confused. "I was the Jedi that _removed_ Ciena from the Clinic in the Bacta Tank before your team arrived. I later visited the Clinic, pretending to be a salesman. You and your unit were outside waiting while Daniel worked with Herk – that was his name, right?"

"You remember all of that?" Paxson asked.

"I guess it's a Jedi thing?" Grhan said. He looked at Mara. "Can you please direct him back toward the ship now, Mara?"

Mara nodded. "Do a 180 when you can. We're at the small facility near-"

"Thanks – got it," Paxson said, swinging the armored speeder around. "Why are you here, Hand of the Emperor?" Paxson asked with sincere interest.

"I'm looking for something. I think it's here. That's it," she replied.

"Don't bother," Grhan advised Paxson. "She won't tell you. I'm trying to get her to come with me and return with the Jedi, Geth, and New Republic Forces."

"The problem right now is they don't exactly know where to look. I've been trying to find a way to get the word out, but Nash has the complex locked down so tight. This disruption you caused is the first and likely last opportunity I'll have to communicate with anyone," Paxson explained.

"This is going to sound completely insane, but I have no idea where I am," Grhan said, realizing the colossal blunder it might have been had he parted ways with Mara earlier as she intended.

"Zaphthosis – the Outer Rim. The Dark Alliance is located on a large compound on the Western side of the inhabited zone. Almost 85% of the planet is ocean. There are approximately 100 guards – 25 or so Elite troopers they call Dark Troopers. Well, there were that many before your saber show earlier. He'll bring more in, though. They have multiple ships – large fighting vessels disguised as enormous pleasure yachts. Then there are some Imperial ships – big ones – that were commandeered in the confusion after Jakku. There is a benefactor who was also one of Vader's Apprentices. He is extraordinarily wealthy. His name is Anogen. Sometimes I hear them call him Anogen "X". I have no idea if that is his real name or code. Right now, there are six Dark Apprentices: me, Eevou, Sona, Korus, Anogen and Nash. We've seen a Vid of Vader. This is going to sound really crazy, but one of Vader's goals for us is to learn everything there is to know about both the light and dark sides of the force – the Sith, the Jedi, the Grey Jedi, and Nash has indicated there is even some creature that exists in the 'middle' of the Force."

"Why?" Grhan interrupted.

"He believed – _believes_ – that by becoming open to all elements of the Force, we can not only become _one_ with the Force, we can overcome it. By combining our strengths and knowledge, Vader theorized we could bend the Force to our will. Nash says that Vader saw the imperfections in the Force and believed there was a path to something better."

Grhan was staring at Paxson, knowing that every word he said was true. It didn't take Jedi intuition to understand this. It merely took knowing that Nash Windrider was behind it. "Nash Windrider is insane. Certifiable. He's caused so much pain and…"

"It's worse than that, Grhan. The reason I know Geth is coming, even though I had to leave before knowing their plans because I was expected here, is that Nash wants something else. Something General Pikson, Dalven Kyrell, and Admiral Kyrell will scorch ground to keep him from getting."

"Ciena?" Grhan asked, then awareness crashed down on him and he gasped, "Sila!"

Paxson nodded. "Not just Sila. He also wants Sarabel. He wants them both. The preparations are already underway to bring them here. I don't know if anyone realizes how far along this process is at this point. My impression is they could arrive any day."

"No kriffen way. That is _not_ going to happen!" Grhan growled. Mara had been observing, silently taking in the conversation and figuring how each new bit of information should affect her own mission.

They were approaching the port. "Grhan," Mara said softly.

"Don't even think about saying it," he said. "You have to come with me now. We need you, and there is no way you can communicate with us from here."

"Grhan," she began again.

"No, Mara. I understand why Paxson has to stay, but – please, I am asking you. Please -"

"Grhan, we need to go to slip 4," she said, rolling her eyes. "And you," she said to Paxson, "do not tell anyone who I am or that I was here. I'm asking nicely because… well, let's just say I am not used to having to ask."

Paxson nodded. "If you are looking for something, I might can help you. You don't have to tell me what it is, but maybe there is a way I can help guide you in the right direction when you return? The more I have to do here, the less likely I'll kill someone in the meantime."

Mara thought about it. "You can hold it in your hand, only it is doubtful Nash will allow anyone other than himself to have possession of it. I would be looking for an ornate box of some sort. Now that I know what Windrider is doing here, I have no doubts – none whatsoever – that what I seek is here."

"Okay. That's a start," Paxson said. Mara turned away to leave the speeder. "Mara!" Paxson called out. She stopped and turned, a sardonic smile on her lips. This made Paxson pause, so Mara stepped back toward the speeder and leaned in.

"Paxson, we both know there is much more to why you are here than you told Grhan. Whatever it is, you and I share something in common. We serve the two most powerful Dark forces that ever existed in the Galaxy. Whether they are alive or existing in the Force, we still serve them now." Her smile softened a little. "It's a lonely existence – being chosen. You're trying to climb your way out and leave it behind. I'm not quite there yet. I have a duty to right a wrong. After that, who knows?" she shrugged. "I am one of the few people in this Galaxy who won't judge you for things you had to do and now regret. Grhan, those other people you mentioned who have never walked in our shoes, they'll never be able to understand. You have to be okay with that and what it means."

Paxson's brilliant green eyes met Mara's. "How can I be okay with it when I don't actually know what it means?" Paxson asked with such simplicity and innocence it caught Mara a little off guard.

"It means we will always be alone," Mara said, remembering a time when she felt the sadness she now saw in Paxson's eyes. She backed out of the vehicle and turned again to leave, but not before looking over her shoulder and adding, "It gets easier. I promise."

Paxson watched her sprint off around the corner and out of sight.


	19. He is not a Girl friend!

**Dark Alliance Complex**

Nash paced back and forth in the wide-open reception hall, his long legs carrying him in strides too wide for the supervising guard, Sergeant Youst, to keep pace. So, the man simply stood in the middle of the room reading off the final counts of the dead and wounded.

"Two were dead on the shoreline?" Nash bellowed. "I was watching, and no troopers were thrown off the cliff, Sergeant. Did these men decide to try to fly? Did the wind simply whisk them away like leaves in the wind? Tell me, what did your men see? Surely they saw what happened as the monitors are… _monitored…_ every hour of the day."

The Sergeant grimaced. "Yes, Commander Windrider, they are. I will personally see to finding an answer to this puzzling and frustrating dilemma."

"Yes, yes, yes – you do that, Sergeant. I don't want a single inch of this property unsupervised. Is that clear, Sergeant Youst?"

"Crystal, sir," he replied. Nash knew Youst well, as he knew every single person he recruited into their positions. There wasn't an ounce of easy in that man, so it wasn't training or weak oversight that left holes in their security grid. It was something else. Nash was willing to bet that something else wielded a red light saber.

"Nash," Korus said, breaking through Nash's moment of deep concentration. Nash startled a bit, then smiled weakly.

"Sorry, Korus. It's a troubling moment. What is it?"

"No one left their rooms or resisted your instructions. Several people were in their rooms long before the alarms sounded. I think we all understand why it is important not to risk a reduction in our numbers," Korus commented, half expecting Nash to volley it back at him with some witty retort. Instead, Nash simply sighed.

"The artifact is untouched. There aren't any signs the intruder left the area where Jedi Solo was being held," Nash mused. "Is it possible the Jedi rescue was the purpose for the incursion? It would certainly seem so." Nash looked at Korus in such a way that made it clear he was seeking an authentic response.

"It is a logical conclusion," Korus said, though his expression lacked conviction. His furrowed brow was the first tell. Nash waited for the _but…_ "There are some bits to it that don't seem to fit, which I think we need to consider. First, the red lightsaber. I believe it was you who once said the Jedi do not outsource their jobs?"

Nash laughed out loud at the memory of Korus playing attorney in his fancy suit while Nash sat in Jedi custody on Borleais. "Yes, I do believe I said something to that effect," Nash chuckled.

Korus rolled his eyes, "Like I said, there is that. And then there is the fact that it has been widely reported that Jedi Solo is dead. His wife has grieved, and the Jedi have gone without her expertise during a time it was sorely needed. Who would be here to rescue Jedi Solo other than the Jedi, but why would they come to rescue someone they think is dead?"

"Go on," Nash encouraged. Korus making sense was making everything else more confusing.

"The red lightsaber. A woman with a red lightsaber. Who could that be? While it is not uncommon for a lightsaber to show up in the hands of miscreants and others, they don't know how to use them. Not like that, anyway." Korus said the last statement with reverence. Nash understood why. The art was indeed impressive.

"I thought the show was over by the time you made it out with the Ysalamiri," Nash said.

"One need only witness the aftermath to appreciate a Jedi's skill in battle," Korus said.

"And who said that, my loquacious friend," Nash teased.

Korus tilted his chin upward and said, "Me!" Nash snorted, and Korus smiled. "You must be rubbing off on me – everything except your… _impressive_ … dialect."

Nash put his head in his hands and tried to rub away the exhaustion and apprehension. "Maybe we should convene," Nash said more to himself than to anyone listening.

"Maybe you should get a good night's rest, Alpha. Tomorrow will be a very intense day for everyone. Some might be hesitant to revisit their gifts after this much time has passed. If they are sleeping or meditating, maybe it would be best to say goodnight."

"Maybe you are just anxious to see Sona?" Nash suggested with a wry smile.

"Actually, we are spending these nights apart," Korus admitted, not bothering to hide his dislike for the arrangement. "Of course, I'd prefer we not, but we both agree it is probably better for us to focus on ourselves without distraction over the next few days." Nash glanced at his friend, feeling appreciation for his dedication to what they were doing.

"Thank you, Korus. I truly mean this. I am grateful for your dedication. I am tired, and weary of the hurdles and barriers. You just reminded me that I am not the only one invested in this."

Korus nodded. "It is goodnight, then?" he asked.

"Goodnight," Nash agreed. They both made their way to the lift in silence.

 **Dark Alliance Complex: Outside Main Residence**

Paxson scaled the walls with cat-like grace and speed. He made it to his balcony without detection by the troopers that were patrolling the grounds beneath his room. He sat in a chair, appearing as though he had been there all along, and stared out at the water. For an hour he thought about the events of the night. _Grhan is alive! He was here!_ Paxson repeated in his thoughts. He was eager for Grhan and Mara to get off planet and get word to the Jedi, Geth, and Admiral Kyrell of their location.

In the meantime, he realized he needed sleep. He opened the balcony doors and made his way through his dark suite to the refresher. The light came on and he was startled by his appearance. He looked rough. He needed a sanisteam and good shave. He walked out into the room to grab his slippers when his heart skipped a beat. Sitting in a chair, quietly observing him, was Eevou.

"Eevou!" he said, startled. "When did-"

"What if I tell you thirty minutes ago. I could say I saw you sitting on the balcony, thoughtfully contemplating important things before coming in to realize you probably need a good shave and sanisteam," she said, not smiling or teasing.

"What if you tell me the truth?" Paxson said, moving to sit across from her chair on the edge of his bed. He held a towel in his hand. "You can still end with the sanisteam and shave."

"The truth," Eevou said. "The truth is, I don't really care." She shrugged. "I left my room, too. How can they expect us to just sit in here while klaxons are screaming, and blasters are firing? Who wouldn't be curious?" she said.

"Yes, I admit it. I was curious. Why would someone be attacking the complex?" Paxson asked Eevou. "Do you know?"

"No. Please trust me on this. I honestly do not know. I wouldn't tell you if I did, but I will tell you that I don't," she admitted.

Paxson nodded. "Well, there wasn't anything to see by the time I got up the nerve to take a look. Except, there were a lot of injured or maybe dead guards and troopers. I'm afraid we might be vulnerable."

"No, we're fine. Nash has hundreds of reserves. He hasn't even begun to pull back the curtain on his resources. All of that is for later," she said. Then her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. "I… I don't know why I just said that. I'm not supposed to…"

Paxson held up a hand. "It's alright, Eevou. I won't repeat what you've said. That's Nash's business. You can trust me."

Eevou cocked her head to the side and smiled warmly. "I think… I think I know I can. I don't do that – trust people. Not easily, anyway. But for some reason I trust you." She stood up and started walking toward the door. Paxson observed her as she moved away from him, thinking he should say something, but the awkwardness had already creeped its way in. "Paxson," she said, then turned around to face him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please, don't make me regret it. Trusting you, I mean," Eevou said, her eyes looking sad again.

Paxson stood up and walked up to Eevou. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Whatever happened to you – to make you lose faith in people – I can't fix. But I would never intentionally do anything to reinforce that fear. I've had my heart broken, been betrayed and make my own mistakes. There are enough things outside of our control that cause us to hurt and feel pain. I'd like to think I can be a good enough person to avoid adding to all of that chaos. I'd like to think I am able to be a worthy friend."

Eevou smiled, this time it was almost whimsical. Her eyes sparkled. Paxson noticed it immediately. "Did you know your eyes – Wait! I can't say it. It will sound so cheesy," he laughed and took a step back. He felt the full impact of his warm, bright red cheeks.

"No! Say it!" Eevou laughed.

"I can't. It will make me sound like a blasted nerf herder," he argued.

"No, it won't! I promise. Please, say it. Say it – say it – say it!" she pleaded as she did little bounces and clapped her hands.

Paxon groaned and put his palm against his forehead. "Okay. Has anyone ever told you that your eyes twinkle?" Paxson didn't even wait for a reply. He threw the towel he had been holding over his head and held it there with his arms, bent at the elbows in front of his face and his hands over the top of his head. He felt a tug at the towel. "Nooooooo! Gooooo away! I've made a fool out of myself. Leave me to my shame!" He heard Eevou laughing – it sounded like tinkling crystal – unique and actually very nice.

"Come out of there! You're being silly!" she said. The tugging increased.

"I'm not! You can't make me!" he insisted, his voice muffled. Her laughter increased. Now she was _really_ tugging. She grabbed his forearms and pulled. "Ha! Good luck with that!" Paxson teased. Next thing he knew the grip on his forearms tightened and he felt a weight pulling him forward. "Are you hanging from my arms?" he laughed.

"Come out!" she insisted, still laughing.

"Lizard monkey!" he snorted. Suddenly she let go.

"Paxson, will you please come out?" she asked politely.

Paxson sighed. He was pretty certain the previous humiliation was gone, having been replaced with the humor. He slowly peeked out of corner of the towel to see her standing there, one hand on her hip and the other by her side, her hip jutted out and a look of amusement on her face. _Definitely an improvement,_ he thought. He dropped his arms and the towel.

"Before I leave, I wanted to say 'Thank you' for the very nice compliment. Yes, I've been told my eyes twinkle or sparkle – some variation or the other. However, I've never had someone tell me this simply because he was being nice. So, thank you." With that, she turned and walked out of his room.

 **Nash Windrider's Private Quarters**

The door slid shut just in time. Nash was winded from his sprint to the end of the hallway. Eevou's quick exit didn't give him much time.

On his way to his suite, he couldn't help but overhear the laughter and what he was certain was Eevou's voice – coming from _Paxson's_ room. Naturally, he paused and heard more laughter. He could have sworn he heard Paxson's muffled voice say, "Are you hanging from my arms?" followed by Eevou saying, "Come out!" and then Paxson calling her a "Lizard monkey!"

When Nash was finally finished with his sanisteam and in the bed, the sound of their laughter and fun echoed in his head. _I told her to get a friend – a girl friend. Mr. I Can Melt Women's Hearts with My Smile and a Wink is most definitely NOT a girl. And that laugh! What's up with that giggle?_

Nash imagined Eevou in her Ciena wig, his body holding her against the wall. _Whoa – stop it! Don't go there. That is definitely a "never, ever again"!_ Nash pulled a pillow over his head. _Serves me right for sticking my neck out!_

Again, this left Nash pondering why he even cared. And then he thought about Remy being only 36 hours out. A devious smile crossed his lips. _Problem solved!_


	20. Flying By the Seat of Our Pants

**Yavin IV** – **Organa Solo Residence**

Leia watched the video transmitted minutes before for the second time. She was alone in the home office, though if there were company she'd likely be speechless. When tasking Artoo with their super secret spy mission, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. This was big. Bigger than big. This was more than she thought she could safely handle without help.

Leia could barely watch the young man she had such affection for sitting there, head shaved, distraught and afraid. It was some comfort to know her brother was the one questioning him.

" _I'm going to order that we withhold restraints at this time, Flynn. I don't think you present a risk to any of the crew members or yourself. I am also keenly aware of your sincerity… We have a briefing I have to attend. I need to know a few things before I leave."_

" _Okay, I'll do my best."_

" _Did you overhear the Princess sharing coordinates regarding the position of the Star Gazer and Rebel Victory, then share this information with your Uncle?"_

" _Master Skywalker?...Were you attacked before…(voice breaking)…Were you attacked before… (barely audible sniffles)…or after?"_

" _You don't know, do you? You really don't know."_

" _Flynn, what is your Uncle's name?"_

" _Please, Master Skywalker. I have to know. It's been (gasping) killing me. Please, (sobbing) I have to know."_

" _We were attacked after you gave your Uncle the coordinates, Flynn. I believe your Uncle used this information to interdict our approach to Rebel Victory. We were attacked, and Jedi Solo was killed."_

 _(Sniffling. Clearing throat. Deep exhalation.)_

" _Anogen Ecks. My uncle's name is Anogen Ecks."_

Leia stopped the video and sat in a guest chair. She felt a wave of anxiety and grief pass over her before turning around and seeing Kessori standing in the doorway. Her hand covered her mouth and tears painted her cheeks.

"Kess! I…" Leia stood and walked over to her. Kess took a step backwards. "Kessori – I wasn't going to hide this from you. I promise," Leia said. Her instincts were correct. That was Kessori's initial reaction.

"No?" she asked shakily.

"Of course not," Leia said. "Come on, sit down. I'll tell you how I have this and then we can talk about what it means."

Kessori slowly walked to the other guest chair, dropped the case she had brought for the Princess, and sat. "Why did they do that to him? They shaved his hair! Why are they treating him that way?" Kessori cried, breaking down into sobs. Leia stood and knelt beside her until she calmed down enough to listen.

"I don't know for certain, but I believe they want to be sure there are no signs of tracking devices or other subcutaneous implants. I know they are also concerned about someone hiding a suicide pill. It's as much for the prisoner's protection as the crew." Leia returned to her chair and turned it to face Kessori. "Kess, we have some really big decisions to make here. This is much bigger than we could have imagined. Did you hear who his Uncle is?"

"Yes," she said. "I had no idea. He talked about his Uncle, but he never mentioned his Uncle was Mr. Ecks."

"This is problematic, to say the least," Leia said. "First, I am concerned for Flynn's safety."

Kessori looked confused. "What do you mean? Who will hurt him? He's with the Jedi and it looked like Master Skywalker believes him."

"Not the Jedi, Kessori," Leia said.

Kessori continued to miss the point. "The New Republic?" Kessori cried.

"No. He is not in _immediate_ danger from the New Republic," Leia explained. "Kessori, there are few people I've known in my lifetime with more wealth and influence than Anogen Ecks. If Flynn offers testimony…"

"But no – that's his Uncle. His Uncle loves him. I know he does from what Flynn has said. He would never do anything…" Kessori stopped short of finishing her thought. Her eyes moved slowly back and forth as if she was trying to solve an impossible problem. Finally, she looked at Leia. "If he loved him, why would he lie to him and involve him in something like this?" Her hand slowly made its way to her mouth, and the tears began to fall again. "You think… you think he will kill him to keep him quiet?"

Leia shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sorry, I just don't know." Leia sighed and clasped her hands in her lap. "Honestly, I don't know what to make of any of this. What I do know is we need to be very smart." Leia nodded at Kess and she returned the gesture. "So, what I would usually do is talk to Han, but Han is on the Rebel Victory by now. I would talk to Luke, but Luke is also on the Rebel Victory. I cannot take this to Mon or anyone in the Senate. It will put them at risk."

The chime on the HoloVid activated and both Kessori and Leia jumped. Leia walked over to read an unfamiliar identifier on the panel. "Go stand out of view," Leia whispered as if someone could already hear. Leia moved around behind the desk and sat, straitening her hair and posture.

Leia pushed the receive button, and after a few moments of scrambled pixels, the image coalesced. "Luke!" Leia cried.

"What's wrong?" he interjected. "I can feel it – something is wrong. What is it?"

Leia started to cry – which was not something she commonly did in the presence of other people. "Oh, Luke! I'm just relieved it is you. I'm sorry you are worried. Hold on…" Leia waved at Kessori to come around the desk. "Kessori is here. We were… watching a video."

"You were watching a video that has you so upset I could feel your turmoil half way across the Galaxy?" Luke asked, clearly unconvinced. Kessori stepped into view. "Hello, Kessori."

"Hello, Master Skywalker," Kess replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Leia," Luke said. "I'm already holding everyone up. Please tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Luke. I just – _we_ just -"

"Hold on a moment," Luke said and turned away.

"It was not me, Master Luke, I assure you. It was Artoo and his visions of grandeur again!" Leia could hear Threepio. She couldn't help smiling. Hearing that prissy, clipped tone made her feel closer to everyone on the ship.

"Now look at what you have done, R2-D2!" Threepio gestured toward the Holo. "Master Luke has people searching hither and yon for us. Do you see what trouble you cause?"

"Threepio, it's fine. I wasn't even-"

"Why, it's Princess Leia! And the timing could not be more splendid!" Threepio declared. Leia heard Threepio's servomotors whirring as he came closer and half of his body was now visible.

"Just a second, Leia." Luke turned to Threepio. "Why don't you take Artoo to the confer… Artoo?" Luke called. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, do not worry Master Luke. Artoo does not want to face his misdeeds. Princess Leia was about to reveal that he was _not_ on a secret mission to send her a video. Although I would have liked to have seen him held to account on this –"

"Threepio," Luke interjected. The protocol droid turned abruptly, and now only his forearms and hands could be seen by Leia and Kessori. Luke turned to face Leia, whose face was lowered into her hands and Kessori was no longer in view. "Leia?" Luke asked, his voice in as low and fatherly tone as he could manage. He left no doubt that he knew what Artoo had been up to and, more important, _who_ put him up to it.

Leia looked up and put her hands on her hips, regaining command of her posture, which was going to be vital if she were to somehow initiate diplomatic dialogue with her ever evolving brother – the Jedi Master. Leia cleared her throat. "Threepio, would you please go find Artoo and reassure him that everything is fine and that I received his message. Please thank him for me."

"Why, of course I will, Princess Leia," Threepio turned and shuffled toward the door, then stopped and turned.

"Yes, Threepio. I did ask Artoo to send me something very important. He could not have done this without you there to support him. I am grateful you were there to keep him safe. Thank you," Leia said.

"Of course, Princess. I shall find him at once," Threepio said, confusion persisting but confidence restored.

"Luke, I'm sorry," Leia said.

"What video, Leia?" Luke asked. He wasn't smiling.

"Video of you… and Flynn." Leia cringed slightly at the last word. Luke put his hands on his hips and looked down, heaving his shoulders and shaking his head. When he looked back up, Leia could have sworn he was fighting a grin. "I know, I know – but he isn't a traitor, Luke. He's done some questionable things, but he… I... just needed to see it for myself."

"He isn't a traitor," Luke said. "But the New Republic is not going to see it that way. We have to be prepared for this. I'm going into a meeting now where any attempts to downplay Flynn's involvement will not be received well."

"Since when did that matter?" Leia barked, but they both knew it wasn't at Luke. "We cannot allow the New Republic to get its hands on Flynn. You know what they will do. It isn't right," Leia argued.

"I'll remind you, _Senator,_ that I am on a New Republic vessel. A New Republic Admiral is aware of his presence here. He is being held in a New Republic Brig. The Jedi's access to Flynn is… is… a courtesy, at best," Luke declared. "Just how many people do you think will buy Han's claim that he had no idea Flynn stowed away on the Falcon? We're not off to a very promising start here."

"Well, we have to think of something. We have to get Flynn out of this mess and deliver Anogen Ecks to the New Republic. If we can do that, Flynn has a chance."

Kessori had stepped back into the Holo's field of vision. Luke knew the room they were in – Kessori was looking toward an image on the wall of Han, Luke, Leia, Chewie, R2-D2 and C-3PO after the medal ceremony on Yavin IV. That image could lead Luke down a dozen different paths depending on his mood. It was right after he realized the Force was truly real and with him. It was right after Biggs was killed protecting him during his bombing run. It was the beginning of the discovery of who he was – his first family photo with Leia even if they didn't know it at the time. It was right after he watched Darth Vader kill Ben – days after he saw his Aunt and Uncle's skeletal remains burning outside his home on Tatooine.

Now Kessori was looking at it. _What does she see?_ Luke wondered. And then he knew. She saw Leia, Han, Chewie, and himself – after doing something heroic and impossible. Kessori saw _hope._

"I have to go, Leia. I'm in Admiral Kyrell's office and it's at least five minutes back to the conference room if I hurry. I'm closer to the Docking Bay – I need to hurry."

"Luke," Leia said with more urgency than she had intended. She took a quick breath to calm herself. "You always do your best. I know you will do what you can for Flynn."

Luke nodded. "I promise, Leia. I will."

"May the Force be with you, little brother," Leia said.

"May the Force be with _you_ , little sister," Luke replied. The feed fizzled out. Leia was relieved it ended in jest. Not knowing who was born first left them suggesting other ways one could tell. Leia smiled at Luke's last claim for consideration: He is taller.

Kessori might have misinterpreted Leia's brief pause and moment of levity as insensitive or inappropriate for the circumstances. However, she would be very wrong. Only after clearing their minds and expelling the anxiety and frustration were Luke and Leia able to communicate through the Force. If Leia interpreted his message correctly, she knew what Luke was about to do.

Leia also knew what she needed to do. "Kessori, how fast can you pack?"

"Pack?"

"Pack – how long? You'll need outfits for pretty much every type of weather. Space can be cold, too. Of course, you know this. I don't know why I always say it." Leia was moving now, with Kessori trying to keep up.

"Princess, I don't -"

"Call Mon….no! Don't call Mon. Call Senator Reltz and tell him I'm sending him my proxy for next week's scheduled votes. If that pipsqueak whatshername tries to put you off, tell her I will call back in one minute. Then call Mon and inform her that I have to leave for… a week, and I've given my proxy to Senator Reltz for the items on the Agenda as of noon today." Kessori was frantically searching for her tablet stick to write the notes directly into her datapad. "Here," Leia said, tossing her a Flimsiplast tablet and writing stick from her bedside table.

"Princess Leia, please," Kessori pleaded. Leia was headed for her closet.

"Oh – Arno! You have Arno to think of." Leia stopped for a moment, then announced, "Bring him with you if you have to. We'll just hide him from customs."

"Senator Leia Organa Solo!" Kessori raised her voice to Leia _and_ called her Senator. She had never raised her voice to the Princess, and rarely used her government title. Royal titles came first with limited exceptions for work. Leia stopped moving, stunned and impressed by Kessori's assertiveness. "You need to tell me what is going on. Please." Kessori sat in a chair just inside the Solo's bedroom.

Leia sat on the edge of her bed. "You're right. I apologize. I am going to the Rebel Victory to act as the liaison for the New Republic in Flynn's case." Now Leia was moving again, but Kessori sat in the chair, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Under who's authority?" Kessori asked. "Can you even do that?"

"Of course. There's nothing that says I cannot," Leia answered. "I'm volunteering."

"So, in other words, you're just making it all up as you go along?" Kessori clarified.

"Exactly!" Leia said, sounding relieved that Kessori finally understood. "You need to go pack and make those calls. Meet me at the VIP Docking Bay in one hour."

"What about a shuttle?" Kessori asked.

"I'll take care of that. You just do those things I said and grab Arno. And – come to think of it – don't call Mon yet. We'll call her when we are off-planet."

"Princess, Arno died – three years ago," Kessori stated. "And he was just a silly lizard without hind legs. I was going through that phase - you know, where I thought everything was a sign - and I thought I was supposed to save him because he was helpless."

"Oh! A lizard? I – I didn't realize. You talk about him so much I just thought… well, I'm sorry he died."

"I had him for three weeks. Really, it's fine. And now I call every lizard or small animal Arno, so…"

"Go-go-go!" Leia shooed her.

* * *

 **Yavin IV Senatorial Complex: Senate & Dignitaries Docking Bay**

Kessori was put on a small, open air transport and driven down a row of ships to a gleaming, grey shuttle with very little signs of use. This was one of the newer vessels. The attendant assisted her with her bags, placing them in the rear cargo hold, and Kessori walked up the ramp carrying a simple carryon with a couple day's clothing, sundries, Identification, credentials and her work essentials.

A very unhappy man stomped by her in the corridor outside of the cockpit. Kessori caught the tail end of a rant, including, "…my ship! Everyone thinks they're a pilot!" The man stormed through the cabin, down the ramp, and disappeared from view.

Kessori entered the cockpit and found Leia sitting at the controls in the pilot's seat. She didn't seem to notice or care that a large man just stormed away from the place she now occupied. "Uh – that guy isn't happy with you."

"As long as he is unhappy on Yavin IV in about ten minutes, I can live with that. He seems to think property that belongs to the New Republic is his. I had to help him recalibrate."

"So, you are going to pilot the shuttle?" Kessori asked.

"Of course. If Han is going to insist I stay rated for these things, I'm going to put it to use. Besides, we don't need any impediments to our objective," Leia said as she rapidly flicked switches and checked gauges, notating information in the Shuttle's log. "Extra people will be impediments."

"I reached the Senator. He confirmed electronic receipt of your proxy for those specific votes and asked that if you've changed your position since you last spoke to please inform him. He asked some normal questions about your leaving. I kind of made up some stuff. I told him you were going to have your family vacation after all, except it was more like a honeymoon since Winter is babysitting. Speaking of that, Winter will be here within the hour – well before school is out. I checked with the school. Your releases are all up to date so she should have no problem with afterschool pick-up or in the event of - you know. But nothing will go wrong, of course. Winter asked that you fill her in as soon as you get a chance."

"Thank you, Kessori. I just regret not having the chance to explain for myself that mommy is taking a trip. At least Winter is going to be here. She's a second mom, but it's not the same."

The ramp began to close. "Wow – we're really leaving," Kessori said.

"Last chance to jump ship," Leia declared.

"Not on your life!" Kessori strapped in and surveyed the control panel. "Don't forget, I'm rated, too." Kessori smiled and leaned back in the large co-pilot's seat.

"Oh, I know," Leia said. "I'm counting on it." Kessori cocked a brow and glanced at the Princess sideways. "You'll be manning the guns if we run into resistance." Now Kessori really looked shocked. Leia had to remind herself that it wasn't normal for a young woman Kessori's age to have lead troops into battle, fought an Emperor, stood up to torture and Darth Vader, watched her home and family destroyed, and faced down death as part of a daily routine.

Leia softened her expression and modified her approach. "Okay, seriously. It would just be a good thing if one of us knew what we have on this ship. It's Han Solo's training - he says to always get to know the guns first." This was true.

Kessori laughed. "I'm just so wound up. I mean, I'm very scared for Flynn, and I am nervous about all of this. But, I... I need to tell him I'm sorry. I need to save him." Kessori was staring at her lap, wringing her hands. Then she laughed again. "Silly, I know! What can someone like me do to help Flynn now."

Leia reached over with one hand and squeezed Kessori's. "Someone like you," Leia said, "Can change the course of history. You take it one step at a time. Let's start with saving Flynn." Kessori looked up to see Leia wasn't smiling or teasing her. She recognized the face that was staring back at her - it was the face that Kessori saw thousands of times on the Holo, printed on flyers, in images of a woman younger than Kessori standing in the middle of dozens of pilots and soldiers commanding them into battle. Now that face was staring at her. "Trust me," Leia said.

Kessori swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay. Let's go save Flynn."

Five minutes later they were easing out of the hanger on repulsorlifts, and then they were shooting toward Space.

The jaunt through Yavin IV's atmosphere was as bumpy as always. "That was especially rough this time. I thought it would be smoother in this fancy schmancy ship," Kessori mused.

"That was nothing," Leia said. "The really bumpy part of the ride is coming up." Leia smiled at first, then sighed and grimaced. "It's time to call Mon."


	21. The Jedi Gotta Do What the Jedi Gotta Do

**Rebel Victory – Conference Room**

"Do you have any idea where Luke is?" Corran whispered to Andrew.

"No. I thought he was with you," Andrew replied.

Thane stood at the head of the table and cleared his throat. "Well, I think we can all safely assume that if Master Skywalker is not here it is for a good reason. Let's get started."

Hinson felt a soft buzzing on his wrist. He looked at his father, who was also looking at his wrist. Corran, too. Thane observed the reactions and grinned. "Is it safe to assume the Jedi need to be excused from this conference?"

"My apologies Admiral. We'll return as quickly as possible. Master Skywalker would not disturb us if it weren't necessary," Corran said.

"Of course not. Please, let Master Skywalker know I'd be happy to meet with him later."

"I can make myself available as well, Admiral – if you wish," Geth offered.

The three men stood and bowed slightly, then quietly left the room. Across the table, Kendy watched and waited. Her Comm remained quiet.

Sitting on either side of Thane were two new additions to the group. On his left was Vice Admiral Dria Reshka, the former Lieutenant Commander who was promoted to her position when Thane accepted the Admiral post. To his right was Lieutenant Endells, an incredibly intelligent and young officer Thane met after leaving Coruscant to take command of his Fleet.

When Vice Admiral Reshka arrived, it was somewhat of a surprise as Thane had only been given a few hour's notice she was inbound. He was notified by the Senate Armed Services Intel Committee on Yavin IV, which immediately raised red flags. Dria's position must have shifted a little more toward the political if she was operating under the direct supervision of a Senate Committee. Thane had yet to find a moment to speak with her privately, but he intended to immediately after this briefing.

"While the Jedi's input is considered invaluable with regard to the current situation – "

"Admiral, please excuse me for being less informed than the rest of the group. Which situation are we referring to?" Dria asked. Lieutenant Endells' reaction was hard to miss. Even if Thane was not one to stand on ceremony, Endells understood protocol, and was very intuitive. If he took notice of the Vice Admiral's behavior, Thane would give him a forum to explain why – later.

"Flynn Ptgorel. He is currently being held in custody on Rebel Victory. He holds critical knowledge regarding Operation Spotlight."

"Operation Spotlight?" Dria repeated.

"Yes, Vice Admiral. Operation Spotlight. I was informed you had been read into this operation in transit to Rebel Victory. Was I misinformed?"

"Oh, no. I apologize again. I'm not being clear. My question is regarding Mr. Ptgorel's relationship to Operation Spotlight. I have read his official statement and don't find where the two are connected. Possibly I was provided an incomplete record, or this is more recent information?" To look at Dria and recently meet Vice Admiral Dreshka, one would not suspect insincerity or a hidden agenda. However, to know _Lieutenant Commander_ Dria Reshka, who served with Thane during the Rebellion, and have that against which to contrast the voice, the mannerisms, the platitudes - Thane knew something was off.

"It is more recent information, Vice Admiral. My hope was that Master Skywalker would be here to brief us personally. It is my preliminary understanding that Mr. Ptgorel offered to speak to the Jedi and was very forthcoming. Jedi Corran Horn was present at the time and indicated that both he and Master Skywalker are inclined to believe the two are related." Thane explained.

"Inclined?" Vice Admiral Reshka asked.

"Inclined – in this case it means a belief or feeling favorably disposed toward," interjected a new voice. Lieutenant Endells clasped his hands on the table and leaned forward, toward the Vice Admiral, with a look of complete innocence.

Even if Thane would have known Lieutenant Endells was entering the ring, he wouldn't have interrupted him before that initial jab. The Lieutenant could get away with that much without forcing Thane's hand. Someone on Geth's side of the table snickered, but Geth and everyone else pretended not to notice. Most notably, Geth – who was staring at the Vice Admiral with steel in his jaw. Whatever game she was playing, she was playing it alone.

"Yes, thank you Lieutenant. I was hoping for a more substantial reason before further complicating two independently challenging situations." If Dria was intimidated, it didn't show.

"I see," Thane said, and smiled at the Vice Admiral. "You – or someone, excuse me, the Committee you represent - do not find Jedi intuition to be credible evidence."

Dria looked around the table and back at Thane. "That's not exactly what I said, Admiral," she stated.

"Vice Admiral Reshka, let me be blunt, because that is how we get things done on the Rebel Victory and in _my_ fleet. We say what we mean and leave the vague and non-committal double talk to those who play the game of politics." Dria began to open her mouth and Thane held up his hand. "And we don't concern ourselves with silly protocols and meaningless gestures because we all respect the chain of command when it matters. Like right now, when I am speaking."

Thane stared at Dria, daring her to open her mouth again. She did not. "I do not need you to clarify what you mean when questioning the amount of influence you believe the Jedi's conclusions should have on the decisions I make. You – or whoever you are here to represent – believe it should have no influence. You seem to forget that I was a greater cynic than every cynic on Yavin IV combined when you and I served in the Rebellion. Nothing could have convinced me to believe what I have come to know outside of my seeing it for myself. It just so happens that I am very fortunate, as I have seen incontrovertible evidence of the reliability of Jedi intuition. I know it exceeds the value of the estimations of analysts, machines, and any material device in this entire Fleet.

What's more, I know the Jedi are extraordinarily humble regarding their gifts. If they doubt or have any reason to lack confidence in something, they will be the first to say it. Therefore, if Jedi Master Luke Skywalker tells me that he believes Flynn Ptgorel's case and Operation Spotlight are related in some way, I not only believe him, but I will act on this information without hesitation."

Vice Admiral Reshka sat back in her chair, the corners of her lips curved upward. Thane had thrown the gauntlet, which was not wholly unexpected. She'd allow him to beat his chest and put her in her place in the conference room with the misfits, former Imperials and religious zealots. What he didn't know was that outside of the conference room, she had an important job to do and he would not keep her from doing it. He may not respect the power and influence of the Senate, but that would be his undoing. And maybe, when he was finally undone, she would be commanding Rebel Victory and the Fleet he so boldly calls his own.

For doing her job well, that's precisely what she had been promised.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory Docking Bay – Aboard Star Gazer**

Luke was waiting in the cabin as Andrew, Hinson and Corran came aboard. He gestured toward the ramp control and it activated, closing behind them and allowing them privacy.

"We have to take custody of Flynn Ptgorel before the New Republic takes him from Rebel Victory." Luke looked around at the three men, who sat quietly and waited for what came next. "Nothing? No questions or concerns?" Luke asked.

The other three looked at each other and then back at Luke. Corran spoke first. "Well, no. At least, I don't. I was there. I saw and felt what the poor kid has been through. The New Republic will make an example of him. He might even get the death penalty."

Hinson nodded. "My father and I felt his confusion and fear when we took him off of the Falcon. He wasn't…" Hinson searched for the right word.

"He's not guilty," Andrew said. "He was feeling a lot of things, like scared, confused, heartbroken, misunderstood. He was also struggling with feelings of betrayal. Someone betrayed him, but he doesn't want to believe it."

Hinson looked at his father with admiration.

"Well," Luke began, "it might make sense to you when I tell you his Uncle convinced him he was working for the New Republic all along. He made Flynn believe he was part of a deep cover organization that existed to uncover and foil plots against the New Republic and its greatest assets – like my sister."

Andrew nodded. "Yes, that makes perfect sense. And he loves his Uncle – he doesn't want to believe his Uncle would lie to him. I'm not certain he is convinced that his Uncle has lied to him. At least, he wasn't earlier. I believe he still had hope that there was truth to his Uncle's claims and it was just a matter of his Uncle stepping in and clearing things up. Is this not the case?"

Luke shook his head and looked at Corran for his input. "I don't think he is holding out much hope of that anymore. He already started putting things together. Something in particular has been troubling him and we broke the bad news to him earlier," Corran explained.

Luke stood and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't call for Kendy for two reasons. First, I do not want her associated with what we are about to do. Second, I need to talk to her and try to help her understand that Flynn did not know his actions would lead to Grhan's death."

"Because he gave his Uncle the coordinates of the Jedi Shuttle?" Hinson asked. Luke nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Andrew asked.

* * *

 **The Brig**

Flynn sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his palms against his naked scalp. _Hair grows back,_ he thought to himself. He had barely moved since Master Skywalker and Jedi Horn left and he was placed in the cell. He wasn't tired. He was numb.

He finally laid back on his cot and crossed his arms over his stomach. His thoughts went to his mother. His last birthday with her was amazing. She was still healthy with long blond hair. Her brown eyes were shining. Her smile was beautiful. They spent the day in the water and on the beach. She taught him to waveboard when he was small. Even in her thirties, she could ride waves better than almost anyone else, which said a lot on Iloh.

Flynn's thoughts jumped to Kess riding the virtual waveboard back home. _Home?_ The thought struck Flynn as odd. He'd never considered anyplace other than Iloh as being his home. Flynn had left Iloh after his mother died and most of his adolescence was spent at prestigious schools his Uncle wanted him to attend. Flynn thought about how it felt to be with Kess. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it was really only days. It wasn't so long ago that he couldn't remember how his heart beat a little faster when she walked in a room, or how everything she said seemed to make perfect sense – even when it was all scrambled up. She was easy to tease, always listening so carefully that she sometimes missed what he actually said. He also knew for certain that she liked him, too. She was in the middle of the virtual waveboard experience when he received a message from the Princess warning him that Kess had terrible motion sickness problems. He couldn't do anything at that point other than watch as she stuck it out – he liked to think it was to impress him. He was impressed.

And then he kissed her. _Ugh – disaster!_ He was convinced for a second he botched it, though he wasn't sure how. She acted like he bit her lips. But then she kissed him, and he knew he had just caught her off guard - maybe because she had never kissed a boy before. He liked that version the best, anyway. He could still feel the butterflies thinking about how hard it was to keep it very simple and sweet, when he really wanted to pull her much closer and kiss her a lot longer. _One kiss. That's all we had, and then I blew it._

For the next fifteen minutes he relived their walk through Citizen's Park, holding her hand. He thought all of it was just the beginning. The first of everything. And then she overheard him on the phone with his Uncle. Just like that, it was already over. How she managed to keep it to herself that whole night he'd never understand. Then the next morning she seemed truly touched by his gesture to help her feel better.

 _Stang!_ _She wasn't really sick!_ He just realized all of that sore throat business was probably her way of avoiding him kissing her goodnight. _With all I'm facing, this is what is bothering me? I'm more than an idiot. I'm a..._

"You need to deactivate the energy field and go to the refresher."

"I need to deactivate the energy field and go to the refresher."

Flynn sat up, confused. He saw one of the Jedi – the younger one – moving down the hallway toward his cell. Suddenly the energy field dissipated. The colors of everything on the outside were normal. "Hurry, you have to come with us," the young man said.

"What?" Flynn asked.

"There's no time. We have to go now!" he insisted. Flynn watched him look to his right and lift up his hand, then flick his finger downward. Flynn turned just in time to watch a security camera rotate downward to face the floor. The Jedi did the same gesture two more times and Flynn saw each camera respond by rotating downward.

Around the corner came the older Jedi who looked a lot like the younger one. "Let's go!" he said. "Flynn – you either come with us and have a shot at life, or you stay here and take your chances with the New Republic. They are _not_ concerned with your intentions. They are only interested in the results of your actions and making an example out of you. But it's your decision."

Flynn looked at the two men and nodded. They ran down the hallway and met up with Jedi Horn. He spoke into his wrist Comm, but Flynn couldn't begin to understand what he said. It was so fast and soft. He raised his head. "It's clear to the outer door. Master Skywalker is working on the last leg," Jedi Horn said.

The three men surrounded Flynn as they ran. Jedi Horn was in the front and he skidded to a stop. They were about to pass a lift, the chime sounded, and the button was lit.

"Go!" Andrew said. Flynn caught the Jedi's first action, which was him waving his hand causing the lift door to jam. While Flynn didn't see his next action, he did hear someone knocking on the inside of the door, then it sounded like the lift was moving away. The Jedi caught up with the group just as they were approaching the door to the Docking Bay.

"Okay, Flynn. We need to get you on the Jedi Shuttle. If you are on the Jedi Shuttle, the New Republic cannot lay their hands on you. The Jedi Shuttle, as with any Jedi property, is sovereign territory. We are taking you into our custody as a Jedi matter." Jedi Horn was looking through the transparisteel window for something. Maybe a sign from Master Skywalker?

 _Why do the Jedi want me in their custody? I am responsible for Jedi Solo's death._ Instinctively, Flynn began to step backwards. He bumped into Hinson.

"Whoa! What is it?" Hinson asked. Flynn just stared at him, suddenly feeling trapped and confused.

"Flynn, you aren't trapped," Andrew said. "You have to forgive yourself."

Flynn looked at Andrew confused. "What?" His eyes darted around them, trying to find a way out. "Why do you want me so badly? Why would you help me after I… after I… you know what I did," he stammered and continued to look for somewhere to go.

"Flynn, you _have_ to forgive yourself. You didn't kill Jedi Solo. You didn't hurt anyone. You trusted someone you had every reason to trust. You believed you were doing something noble. Intentions _do_ matter, Flynn. _They matter to the Jedi_ ," Andrew said.

Flynn stared at Andrew and felt frozen. Hinson said, "My father means what he is saying. We all believe this. Sometimes, even when we try to do the right thing, people get hurt. We learn with power comes responsibility, and we do our best not to make mistakes that hurt others. But there will come a time when we all need forgiveness. How can we ask for that of others if we aren't willing to give it when it is needed?"

Flynn looked back and forth between the father and son. "Alright, let's go!" Jedi Horn opened the door and they ran like a pack of gundarks were on their heels. They made it to the ramp of the rear hold when a door on the far side the Docking Bay opened. Through it came a flood of armed guards. Behind them came Thane and Vice Admiral Reshka.

Luke and Corran were standing at the base of the ramp, arms folded across their chests and completely calm. Hinson and Andrew already had Flynn in the small area between the rear and central holds. There were small cells for securing prisoners. Flynn didn't question their guiding him into one, lowering the DuraSteel bars, and activating the energy field.

"Stay here, Hinson," Andrew said.

"No, dad. I need to be with Jedi Horn and Master Skywalker," Hinson replied. Andrew's face fell. Hinson put his hand on his father's arm. "It's okay. I understand," Hinson reassured him. Andrew nodded. This went against every instinct he had as a father. But Hinson was right. Until Andrew had certainty, he was where he needed to be.

Flynn noticed the exchange, but didn't say anything except, "Thank you." Andrew smiled at Flynn and nodded.

"Master Skywalker, I think you have been up to no good," Vice Admiral Reshka exclaimed.

Thane stood beside the Vice Admiral, who Luke did not recognize. So, Luke addressed Thane. "Admiral Kyrell, the Jedi have taken Flynn Ptgorel _back_ into our physical custody. We apprehended him as a stowaway on the Millennium Falcon and were under the impression that our rights as his captors would be respected by the New Republic. I've since become aware that it is the intention of the New Republic to remove Mr. Ptgorel from Rebel Victory to be transferred to a Maximum Security, black site facility. This was going to be done without our knowledge or consent."

Thane stared at Luke, trying to gauge what his game plan was, and then trying to decide if Luke was needing him to be a part of it. The problem, of course, was Luke had not spoken to him because they were supposed to be in a meeting.

"Master Skywalker, I assure you, I am unaware of any such action to be taken with prisoner Ptgorel."

"He's telling the truth, Master Skywalker. It's not Admiral Kyrell. It's her!" Hinson pointed at Vice Admiral Reshka. Everyone turned to face Dria.

"Well," Thane asked. "Are you on my ship carrying out orders that subvert my direct orders regarding this prisoner?"

"I'm afraid, Admiral Kyrell, I am not subverting anyone's orders. I am following the orders of Admiral Ackbar and the Senate. My orders were to secure and escort Prisoner Ptgorel to a specified site for interrogation and proper arraignment."

"And you had these orders when you boarded my vessel?" Thane asked.

"Of course," Dria replied, not realizing until it was too late the trap Thane had just laid for her. She stepped right into it.

"Vice Admiral, you were obligated to present any standing orders immediately upon your arrival on the Rebel Victory. Regulations clearly state that after proper acknowledgement of those present, you are to provide official representations of all orders to the highest-ranking officer on the ship. If the highest-ranking officer is not present, you may present the orders to the second highest ranking officer on the ship. If that officer is not present, you are to demand an immediate audience with the highest-ranking officer for timely conveyance and execution of orders. Did you do this, Vice Admiral?"

"I had an audience with the Admiral within forty-five minutes of my arrival. We had no privacy. I intended to present the orders at the conclusion of the conference had we not been faced with this emergency."

"Vice Admiral, a formal greeting party met you at your shuttle, including Captain Jebbick, the second highest officer on Rebel Victory. Did you present your orders to him at that time?"

"No, but I –"

"Did you make him aware of the orders that needed to be presented?" Dria glared at Thane. "Vice Admiral, I will see you in my office. Lieutenant Endells, please escort the Vice Admiral to my office and see to her comfort. Do not leave her unattended and no communications are to be sent or received until I am present. I will follow shortly. The rest of the guards, you are to stand down and do not act unless you receive a direct order from either myself or Captain Jebbick." A loud, confident, and somewhat eager _Yes, sir!_ filled the vast open area. "Dismissed," Thane ordered.

Once the guards, Vice Admiral Reshka, and other crew members were filtered out of the area, Thane turned to Luke, his face as red and angry as Luke could recall seeing it – save when Nash Windrider was on Jelucan. Luke waited patiently to hear what Thane had to say.

About that time, Geth and his crew, Dalven, Han, Chewie, and Kendy came through a less travelled side passage where they had likely been observing the action all along. "What's going on out here, fellas?" Geth said in a cautious tone.

Luke still waited for Thane to speak, but he didn't, so Luke did. "We have taken custody of Flynn Ptgorel. There was a play to take him off Rebel Victory right underneath Admiral Kyrell's nose. We became aware of this and some other key information, thanks in part to Artoo. This made our actions necessary and, we believe, just."

Thane was ready to speak. "Might I ask why you did not come to me and share with me what you learned _before_ exercising mind control over one of my crewmen and putting me in a pissing contest with the Vice Admiral? I might add, the Vice Admiral is representing Admiral Ackbar and the Senate!"

"I seriously doubt that," came a voice from higher on the ramp. Andrew made his way down to stand next to Hinson. "There is a common thread in her thoughts and Flynn's. A person. It's a man. Someone powerful, although Flynn is conflicted in his feelings towards this person and the Vice Admiral's feelings are quite…effuse."

"Effuse in what way?" Luke asked. "Strongly positive, strongly negative, strongly -"

"Romantic," Andrew clarified. "I think it is safe to say it is the Uncle."

Thane wasn't following. "How does this preclude her obtaining her orders from Admiral Ackbar?"

"Because she was lying," Hinson said. "But not about the Senate – that was true. But she was not being honest about Admiral Ackbar. Maybe 'misrepresenting' is the right word? It was the same as during the meeting. When she mentions the Senate there is a reverence, but not with Admiral Ackbar. She doesn't project any strong feelings with him. I recommend you contact the Admiral."

"Well, thank you, Hinson, I might just do that," Thane said with a twinge of sarcasm. Instead of feeling aggravated, Hinson let the smallest crack of a grin break through. Thane rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh.

"Admiral Kyrell, might I have a quick word?" Luke asked.

The two men stepped off to the side, away from the earshot of non-Jedi hearing.

"What the kriff, Luke? Are you trying to get me to lose my command here?"

"No, of course not. I know you have to get to the Vice Admiral -"

"She can wait. This is the most important thing. I _need_ to know what you are doing – and why you are doing it. Tell me the truth," Thane said.

"You know Flynn did not stow away on the Falcon," Luke said.

"Give me some credit," Thane rolled his eyes and grimaced.

"So, our initial plan was to get him off the ship and into your Brig with as little notice as possible. His name hadn't made it out to the fleets yet. Han actually convinced the folks on Yavin IV he had nothing to do with his escape. I wanted to talk with Flynn. He revealed that his Uncle had convinced him that he was part of this deep cover New Republic organization. There's been a bond there since childhood. He loves him and trusted him. But Flynn grew uncomfortable with the inability to bring Leia into a plot that involved her, and the lying was difficult for him. His Uncle said she'd be forced to report it to the bureaucracy, which is what caused the previous Republic to fail. Flynn was convinced if he told any other Senators or staff, they'd be placed in danger.

Ultimately, he gave his Uncle the coordinates to the Rebel Victory and the Jedi Shuttle. He asked me if the attack on the Jedi shuttle was before or after he provided the information to his Uncle. He begged me to tell him. The dread and angst pouring out of this kid could drown a person. When I told him it was after, he gave me the name of his Uncle." Luke paused and took a deep breath. "It's Anogen Ecks."

Thane looked like he'd been slapped. "No kriffen way. You did not just say that." Thane knew who this man was. Everyone knew who this man was. He founded homes for the orphans of the Clone and Galactic Civil Wars. He was the most ardent supporter of the New Republic and owned several of the larger shipbuilding outfits, technology companies, and invested heavily in the agricultural industry. Thane read an article on Ecks that called him the "Two Credit Man" - he gave away two credits for every credit he kept. His list of philanthropic commitments covered virtually every facet of society without regard to human or non-human factors.

His research projects included cutting edge technology - some in the finalienable stages of development. Most notable were atmospheric survival "skins" for pilots and an entirely new, lightweight material to provide more protection against a direct hit. Thane knew there was no way to know the full extent of the Ecks' influence, power, and prestige.

"Leia knows. She used Artoo to video my interactions with Flynn because Leia thinks he's innocent. And her assistant and Flynn were very close. They are heartbroken."

Luke saw Thane's reaction and felt embarrassed. It was a clear _Are you kidding me?_ expression. "Wait. Senator Organa Solo is interested in this because her assistant and the prisoner have a _crush_ on each other? We're out here risking everything - I could lose my command over this - and she's smuggling secret videos of the prisoner's interrogations because she wants to...what...show her assistant the video? Luke, does Leia have a handle on how serious this is? We need to know who is involved with Ecks and what committees they serve on. What is my Vice Admiral doing here representing the Senate? For stars sakes, we're dealing with a kid who is at risk of getting the death penalty. But her mind is on puppy love?"

At first Luke felt embarrassed bringing it up, then something changed and Thane seemed to notice. Luke crossed his arms and took a step back to get a better view of Admiral Kyrell. "Yah, my sister. She gets really invested in young people in love. You wouldn't believe the lengths she's gone to in the past," Luke said.

Thane felt the burning sensation creep up his neck, but Luke kept going. "One day, when we aren't, you know, trying to get some young kid who got herself - excuse me - _himself_ caught up in something and ended up in prison facing charges of treason, I need to tell you about this boy and girl my sister and Mon -"

Thane held up his hands in surrender. " I got it! Really, I know. If anyone understands, it's me. I'm sorry," Thane said, kicking at an invisible object, one hand on his hip and the other in his hair. "Truly, Luke - I apologize. That was out of line."

Luke forced a weak smiled. "Leia knows better than anyone what is waiting for this kid if the New Republic gets their hands on a 'traitor'." Luke bit his bottom lip and his frustration began to bubble over. "The New Republic Senators will demean and devalue the contributions of the Jedi, especially when thinking they are being painted as religious zealots. Even ones who have witnessed and benefitted from the Jedi's contributions. But they couldn't wait to claim Grhan's death as an offense against the whole of the New Republic, using it as a call to action to refortify our resolve and rediscover the Rebel in each of us. They'll use Grhan's death to inspire unity, and they'll use the execution of Flynn Ptgorel to inspire fear in those who wish to do the New Republic harm. It makes me sick," Luke stated, not hiding his true feelings.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Thane asked.

"Star Gazer is Jedi property. It's sovereign territory. Once we got Flynn on the shuttle we became able to theoretically hold off the New Republic. We'll leave the ship and go dark if necessary. The person we need to get our hands on is Anogen Ecks. Leia is our best source for that connection. He's going to be nearly impossible to catch, though. He's got money and power that is almost unrivalled since the fall of the Empire."

Thane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So, the story is Flynn stowed away on the Falcon, you - the Jedi - discovered and took possession of him because he admits he is unwittingly involved in the death of Jedi Solo, and since you discovered him on the Falcon you technically did recover him first. When you put him in my Brig, he remained in Jedi custody because... a Jedi was with him at all times?"

"Well, no. But no one will know differently. Your cameras won't be a problem. We took care of that," Luke said.

Thane nodded, then furrowed his brow and groaned. "You didn't!"

Luke shrugged and looked back at Hinson and Andrew - not really sure which one did the deed. "Well, yes... only the four and just a little memory revision. They'll be fine, Thane. You know I'm judicious with our use of the Force. If there was another option we'd have used it." Than seemed to accept this. "And our reason for using your Brig was we needed time to reset the power to our holding cells. The key thing is that we will gladly turn Flynn, along with our findings, over to the New Republic when we are done with our investigation. We will even work _with_ the New Republic, share intelligence and all that. But we are investigating a murder of a Jedi and this gives us justification to hold the prisoner until our investigation concludes."

Luke believed he was done, until he recalled a key point. "And somehow Flynn's Uncle is involved with Nash Windrider. I know it. The fancy yachts, the expensive armor, the never-ending supply of space craft, the ability to interdict our path to meet you and launch an attack with such short notice." Finally, Luke felt what he had been waiting for - Thane's confidence. He could perceive that Thane was fully on board now.

"Okay. I will sell it. Just make sure everyone – including Kendy – is read in on this from top to bottom. In the meantime, I am going to deal with this strange version of the Dria Reshka I knew during the Rebellion. Something has happened to her and she is not the same person I fought beside. Maybe she is our link to Ecks."

Luke nodded. "So, we'll start preparations to leave the Rebel Victory and take this off your hands. But we are going to figure out where Anogen Ecks is, and with any luck at all, this will help us locate the Dark Alliance. Operation Spotlight needs some movement and fast."

"I think Leia should coordinate with me. She has the Senate connections, I have the military connection - it might give us an edge when it's needed the most," Thane offered.

"She agrees. She'll be here in," Luke glanced at his chrono, "less than twelve hours."

Thane put his hands on his hips, mouth open in an amused smile. "I suppose I should have expected this?" He shook Luke's hand then turned to make his way back out of the Bay to his quarters. But he paused and turned back, a sideways grin hinting at something interesting. "I've never seen you angry," Thane mused. "It's quite the experience. I bet I'm in a very small, exclusive club now. You can't tell Ciena I made you mad, though. She'll use it against me forever. She already says I am the single most frustrating person in all of the Galaxy." He was now back to his trademark Thane grin. He turned away again and Luke watched him stride across the deck with the air of an Admiral and disappear through the far door through which he originally entered the Bay.

"Okay everybody, the Jedi are packing up and moving out!" Luke announced.

Kendy stepped out from behind Geth. "Am I included in the Jedi or do I need to hitch a ride home?"

"Not unless you quit for some reason. Have you quit?" Kendy ignored the question and walked up the ramp. She passed by the cells and didn't even stop the look. She made her way up to the next level, through the cabin, into the cockpit and took the co-pilot's seat. She started a pre-flight checklist.

Flynn noticed Kendy with her long green hair and features. She looked like a native of his home planet, Iloh. In fact, Flynn became convinced he had met her before. What were the chances. It was just a coincidence. He was just looking for something familiar to hold onto.

Soon, the holds were stocked, and the Gazer was boarded with the passengers harnessed in their seats. Luke entered the cockpit and gestured for Kendy to get up, which she did. He sat in the co-pilots seat and Kendy smiled. "Are you trying to butter me up for some reason?" Luke stayed on task. He considered their options, then came up with a fairly tricky plan that would likely put them out of the reach of the New Republic for a while. As they slowly moved away on the shuttle's repulsorlifts, Geth and his guys watched and waved. Dalven stood out especially for Kendy. They had spoken at great length about home, Grhan, mistakes,

Finally they had pulled away from the Rebel Victory and things were going smoothly. The blue ocean of hyperspace caused a quite lull in the cockpit – enough to incite a good nap.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Kendy asked.

Luke looked at her and sighed. "What do you know?"

"This is the guy who was providing information to someone and it was used to locate the Jedi Shuttle. We were interdicted, Grhan fought and died in the battle."

"That is a pretty basic summary of it. There's more," Luke said. "He was tricked by his Uncle into believing he was protecting New Republic assets. He had no idea the information he was providing would be used to harm anyone," Luke explained.

Kendy nodded, "I know. If it wouldn't have been him, it would have been someone else. His Uncle is the enemy. His Uncle will pay for Grhan's death." With that, she didn't ask or offer any more information, but the emotion she was projecting was clear as a bell: vengeance.


	22. Exposed and Vulnerable

**New Republic Shuttle Frontier**

"I've got the ship," Kessori acknowledged. Leia felt exhaustion pour over her like a waterfall. She had not kept up with her sleep – or lack thereof. Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, she tried to remember the last week. She thought of each time she woke up and dressed, ate with the baby, brushed her teeth and laid down; anything to help mark the moments sleep might have come. It dawned on her that since Kessori notified her about Flynn, she hadn't slept more than three hours at any given time, and there was no night she was in bed before midnight and no morning she slept past five.

"I'm in trouble if I don't take advantage of this final opportunity to rest," she admitted. "Thank you, Kess." After making her way down the corridor and into the cabin, she glanced at the galley and made a pit stop. She grabbed a meal bar and piece of fruit, then moved into one of the two cabins on the small, but sturdy shuttle. She wasn't halfway under the covers when her Comm buzzed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Princess. I just wanted to tell you I received a heavily encrypted message for you with the header 'Urgent – Eyes Only – Walter'". Even I can't bypass the encryption, which is a first. Are you holding out on me, Princess?" Kessori joked.

If she could see Leia's expression, she'd be alarmed and confused. It was a good thing she couldn't see it, because Leia would not be able to speak to Kessori about what she was about to read.

"Hold on, Kess. Let me see if it came through on my device before I head up there." Sure enough, there it was. Leia had turned off notifications to try and reduce distractions. With Kessori manning the Comm, she wouldn't miss anything. "Okay, I have it. It's just my physical. They have their own code and only give the patient the key. You have had a physical, right?"

"Well, not like that or anything. Should I? I'm only eighteen," Kess said, sounding concerned.

"No, stars no. When you get to be of a certain age, they poke and prod you a little bit more ever year. And then add Senator in front of your name and they make it extra special," Leia laughed. A forced laugh, but passable… she hoped.

"Got it! Well, you need to sleep, so I'll allow this one interruption and then it's right to bed!" Kessori commanded. It was nice to hear she had recaptured a small bit of her humor.

"Yes sir, Captain," Leia responded. "Wake me in five hours if I haven't emerged," Leia said. "That is an order, Kessori. No sneaky stuff!"

"Promise. Kessori out."

Leia reached into her bag and felt for the small pouch sewn into the bottom. She pulled out a small data card. She sipped it into the data pad and waited. The text came into view. "Mumbo jumbo," she griped out loud as she skimmed down the page. "Sample A…. male…" she spoke softly to herself as her finger moved down the screen. "Sample B… male… used 33% of sample in phase one, 33% in phase two and remainder in phase three. Triple confirmation method… reliability… tests deemed conclusive… maternal – not a match… paternal – match…" Leia leaned back and stopped reading. She closed her eyes, a tear squeezing its way through, and then another. She quickly wiped her face with her right hand and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She returned to reading and after another five minutes she had the certainty that she and Kendy had been seeking two years ago. Oh, how different the reaction would have been at that time. It would mean a future. It would mean family – especially for Grhan and Kendy. It would mean _something_ to Han. Leia wished she could have seen what that would have been. Now, it meant mourning another loss.

Leia closed her data pad and set it on the nightstand, removing the data card and returning it to its secret home in her bag. She would have to sleep and think about this when she woke up.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory – Admiral Kyrell's Office**

Thane sat at his desk, staring across at Vice Admiral Reshka. He had his arms folded across his chest and simply surveyed her. On his mind was a specific moment on Jakku when Wedge wanted to ground her for a mistake she made that nearly cost multiple pilots their lives. Thane had defended Dria to Wedge. He was largely responsible for her flying her last mission there before being transferred out to… he wasn't sure where.

His stare was returned, only she seemed much less interested in him. She appeared irritated and inconvenienced. Thane decided to go all in. "So, how long?"

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"How long - you and Ecks?" Thane showed absolutely no feeling about it one way or the other. He just punched her between the eyes with it and wanted to watch her reaction.

"Me and who?" she replied.

"Not bad, Dria. You might convince most people. You've definitely improved your sabaac face," Thane said.

"Admiral Kyrell, I don't know what you're talking about," she calmly asserted.

"So, you are not in a relationship with Anogen Ecks?" Thane asked.

"I barely even…"

"Ah-ah-ah, Vice Admiral," Thane cautioned, wagging his finger back and forth. "I can have the Lieutenant pull up a record of every hour of your life since you accepted your command. Ships, planets, committee meetings, parties, restaurants, nights away from your quarters, any leave you may have taken which would indicate where you were going, correspondence…"

"Admiral Kyrell, why would I care -"

"And at the same time, we can pull up records of Anogen Ecks' travels, committee meetings, parties, restaurant visits, the dates he took jaunts on one of his beautiful yachts," Thane added.

Dria sat, silent, but still relatively collected. "What is the point of this? I stand by what I said. Speculating about my personal life is inappropriate, Admiral."

Thane rubbed his chin with his fingertips, making a show of giving her suggestion some consideration, then he shrugged and clasped his hands together on the desk. "You may or may not be correct about that, Vice Admiral. Of course, that sentiment does not apply here." Thane sat up taller in his chair and leaned forward, his face taking on the look of a man whose dear friend was recently murdered, whose close friend was now a grieving widow, whose brother's wife and daughter were at risk, whose command was clearly being threatened, and whose every instinct told him the person he was looking at was connected to it all. "You see, Vice Admiral, I am not speculating, and you know it."

Dria showed the first crack in her well-honed veneer – she swallowed a little too hard and broke eye contact with Thane. When she didn't speak, Thane decided to push forward. "You think because you are here at the behest of a Senate committee, likely full of Senators who are heavily funded by Ecks, that you are somehow insulated. You might have been promised things that you covet. There's just one very insurmountable barrier between you and the things your dispatchers have promised you." Now Thane would wait. She couldn't have changed so much he couldn't predict her next move.

Ten seconds passed. Thirty seconds passed. A minute passed. Dria was staring at her hands in her lap. Finally, she looked up, and now Thane was looking at the face of Lieutenant Commander Dria Reshka. The difference was remarkable. "I don't understand," she said.

"What don't you understand, Dria," Thane said, using her first name to solidify they were back on truthful footing now.

"What… how do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Does it really matter?" Thane asked. "I know. What matters is what you decide to do right here, right now. You haven't gone so far that I can't help you. If you'll recall, it would not be the first time. I've proven my loyalty to you in the past. It's your turn, Dria."

Dria swallowed hard again, looking frustrated and… _frightened? Is she scared?_ Thane asked himself. "Dria, are you in danger?" Thane asked.

"What? No! I just… There are expectations and I made promises." Her face burned red. Thane could see a thin line of perspiration across her brow in spite of the coolness in the room.

Thane looked at Endells. "Lieutenant, could you give me and the Vice Admiral a moment alone." With a brisk salute, the Lieutenant stepped out of the office into a side room. When the door slid shut, Thane stood and moved to the other side of the desk. He sat in the chair next to Dria.

"Dria, right now let's just put everything aside and remember who we are. I'm still Thane. You're still Dria. It hasn't been that long since we were choking on sand on Jakku, freezing our backsides off on Hoth, and passing days making idle conversation in our cockpits on reconnoiter missions." Thane's tone was friendly and thoughtful.

Dria looked at him, her eyes watering. "You don't understand. I can't go back like you can. I know too much," she said, her voice shaking as she put a trembling hand on her forehead.

"That's not true, Dria. What you know could be the very thing that sets you free from whatever it is you've done – or contemplated doing. I know you love him -"

Her hand fell from her face and she stared at him. "How in Vader's ghost could you possibly know that?" She wasn't denying it. She was genuinely stunned.

Thane took a deep breath and let it out. "Because it clouds everything you are thinking and feeling. A Jedi that escorted Flynn Ptgorel, Ecks's nephew, was able to get a profile of Ecks simply by sitting with Flynn. He could see the image of Flynn's uncle in his thoughts. When you were in the conference room, this same Jedi was there. He immediately recognized something familiar in your thoughts. Shortly after this he was with Flynn again and put it together. Once he had the profile of Ecks matched, it was like unlocking everything. He can see what you see when you think of Ecks. He knows what you feel."

Dria looked at Thane with shock, but acceptance. "I have a hard time believing those things. I don't know the Jedi like you do," she said.

"We can rectify that. They are the safest possible people for you to be with," Thane told her. Dria shook her head in disbelief. "Dria, why do you think they took custody of Flynn?"

"Vengeance," she said. Now the tears began to fall. "I promised Anogen I would get Flynn back. I promised him Flynn would be unharmed, and now?" She dropped her head in her hands. He could hear her muffled voice. "He's never going to forgive me. He'll blame me for what they do to Flynn!"

Thane reached out and took Dria's elbow to encourage her to sit up. "Dria, you have it backwards. Listen to me. Look at me," Thane insisted. She raised her head. "The Jedi are trying to protect Flynn from the New Republic. They don't want vengeance against Flynn. They knew from the first moment he arrived that he was unaware of his Uncle's true activities. They don't blame Flynn for any of this. If the New Republic takes custody of Flynn…"

"They'll try him and execute him. This is why I was supposed to oversee his removal from Rebel Victory and make certain he was delivered to his Uncle."

"So, you understand now – Flynn is safe. He's safer than he would be with you, with me, or anywhere else in the Galaxy. The Jedi will not allow anyone to harm Flynn," Thane reassured her.

Dria nodded. "If Anogen believes this, it might help." She was wiping her face on facial flimsy from a box on Thane's desk.

"Did you know the truth, Dria? Were you aware of the plan to attack the Jedi Shuttle?"

"No! I swear! I asked Anogen if he had anything to do with that. He said Windrider needed to delay the Jedi from making it to Rebel Victory. The opportunity 'dropped in his lap' – that's how he put it. He said no one was supposed to harm anyone and he would deal with the one who was responsible for it," Dria told Thane, and it was clear to him she believed what she was saying.

"So Windrider and Ecks are working together?" Thane asked. He almost winced at Dria's initial reaction. She seemed to realize how far over the line she was stepping.

"I… Well, I… I'm not really sure," she said, looking down.

"Dria, you are sure. Are Windrider and Ecks working together?" Thane asked again, but somehow maintained his calm, even tone.

Dria nodded. "But it is strange," Dria said. "No one tells Anogen where to be or what to do. No one. Except Nash Windrider. Anogen takes orders from Nash!" Dria exclaimed. "It makes no sense. I tried asking Anogen about it, and he told me he could forgive my curiosity once, but that I could never ask him about it again. I saw his face – there was something unfamiliar and cold when he said it. And then, in an instant, he was Anogen again. And I never asked again."

"What kinds of 'orders' did Nash give him?" Thane probed.

"Sometimes it was lists of things Nash wanted him to send. Anogen was having a house prepared for a group of people. He called it a Villa, and I heard him describing the facilities to Nash. It was a large complex surrounded by ocean on one side and dense forest on the other three. He said there was hangar space for 'all of the shuttles and the X-Wings' as well as 'one, possibly two of the modified yachts'." Dria spoke softly. She sounded defeated.

"Did you hear anything else that might say where the house was?" Thane asked. "Even something about the route there or the time it would take for supplies to be delivered?"

"No," she shook her head. "Except he did say some names. I'm sorry, I can't remember them."

"It's okay, Dria. Your making such a different already."

"Packs. Pax. Maybe that was -"

"Paxson?" Thane asked. Dria looked up and nodded quickly.

"Yes! Paxson. That's one." Dria was concentrating now. Thane waited. In spite of her denials, maybe things were started to come together. "Captain Kodix," she added, somewhat unsure, but Thane nodded and smiled. Thane knew Remy well. "Anogen talked about six of something. He wasn't arguing with Nash, but he was trying to reason with him. They didn't have enough of something – there were only six." Dria looked at the ceiling and then back at her lap. "What am I doing? I can't do this," she said and started to cry again.

"It's okay, Dria. You've done the best you can. No one – and I mean _no one_ – is going to hurt you. You are a Rebel at heart, Dria. You have to know – you must know in you somewhere that you are finally stepping back into the Light.

"You mean I was working for the Dark side of the Force and now I am working with the Light side with the Jedi?" she said with a tinge of sarcasm, wiping her face. But Thane knew it hit the right nerve. "Wait! I remember. There are only six left of Dark somethings… It's on the tip of my tongue…"

Thane leaned back and put his hands on his head. "Dria, did he say Apprentices? Dark Apprentices?"

"Yes! That's it. Six Dark Apprentices," she exclaimed in a fleeting moment of relief. Then she saw Thane's face and her heart fell. "Whu… what? What is it? What is a Dark Apprentice?"

Thane looked at Dria and thought it was only fair to be straight with her at this point. "Darth Vader. Darth Vader's apprentices. Nash Windrider is a former apprentice of Darth Vader. There are six left. Nash is able to make demands of Anogen Ecks because Anogen is also -"

"Don't say that!" Dria cried. "No! I've gone along with you this far, but if you're going to tell me Anogen is a… a…. _thing_ that _Darth Vader_ created, I don't believe you. He couldn't be."

Thane waited again. This seemed to be the right tactic with Dria. She'd ask the questions herself and hopefully come to the correct conclusion without Thane's input. "He does too many good things. He is a _good_ person. He is not evil."

So, maybe he was going to have to help after all. "Dria, Nash Windrider was my best friend. He was kind and selfless. He supported me through some very dark days. He watched the destruction of Alderaan – his home and family – with his own eyes. I've never known someone who was prouder or loved his home more than Nash. He knew Tarkin and Darth Vader were behind the murder of his entire life. And yet, twenty-four hours later, Nash was a Dark Disciple of Vader's. We can't make sense of something like that because we've never been in their shoes. Whatever choices Nash has made since then that he has to own, Nash did not have a choice then. Vader saw gifts in each of the Disciples – or Apprentices as Nash also calls them. None of them had a choice once Vader saw what he wanted. Anogen would be involved with Nash for one reason and one reason alone - _Anogen didn't have a choice_."

"I don't know, Thane. I was with him," she said, then she looked away in embarrassment. "I never saw any signs of Force abilities or special gifts in Anogen, unless you want to count his ability to influence people and make money. I've never seen a person who can get a room full of different opinions come to a consensus like him. But that's not the Force," Dria said.

"Are you certain?" Thane asked, completely sincere. "Think about it, Dria. Think of the things he convinced Flynn to do." Thane paused and considered his next statement carefully. "I knew you for years, Dria. I was your friend – your mentor at one point. I stood up for you and had your back. You never would have turned your back on a friend – on me. We celebrated our accomplishments together on Coruscant. Can you remember when you decided you wanted to destroy my career and take over my command?"

Dria was wide eyed and lost. Her gaze shifted about the room, a sign of her sorting through her memories of recent months. Thane waited, until she finally answered. "Yes. I remember."

Thane's face fell. "You do?"

"Anogen needed to see me. It was urgent. I was inspecting the designs for the new X-Wings and couldn't leave. He showed up – three stations past top secret clearance without a badge or escort. I was upset at first. I think I was actually angry that he would put my position in jeopardy like that. I must have asked him how he made it through all of the clearance checks. He said, 'I'm building the damn things – where do you think those plans came from?' He was laughing and then I started laughing. And then I stopped caring about anything… except him. I don't remember second guessing or questioning anything after that night." Dria sighed and clasped her hands in her lap. "And now I care. And I can look back at a hundred decisions I made and see my head nodding and hear the words I said, but they aren't the words I would say now and I wouldn't be nodding now," she admitted. "So, he turned me into his puppet? And if he did, what broke the spell? You? Having you confront me? Being near the Jedi? Did they undo it? Do the Jedi do what Anogen does, too? Clearly, they can," she said dryly.

"No, Dria, they see that as a form of abuse. They respect the minds and bodies of other beings. If they use mind control, it is in the service of saving a life. Never for personal gain or anything selfish. They don't believe in the value of material possessions."

"I can't do this anymore. Not right now. My head is hurting terribly and…" Dria couldn't look Thane in the eye again.

"Dria, please look at me," Thane said. She shook her head. "Vice Admiral Reshka, I am ordering you to look at me," Thane said, a slight levity in his voice.

She raised her head to see him smiling warmly at her. Thane took her hand. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but don't take steps backward now. No matter what you might be afraid of or how strong the impulse is to retreat, remember who you are. You are Dria Reshka, the Rebel. You are brave and strong. We've fought harder fights against worse odds and we survived them together. We will survive this together, too. I _will_ protect you. The Jedi _will_ protect you, too. Trust me," Thane encouraged her.

Dria nodded. "I do, Thane. I do trust you. I won't go backwards. I promise."

Thane smiled, then moved back behind his desk and pressed the Comm. Lieutenant Endells entered the room. "Lieutenant, Vice Admiral Reshka is going to be staying with us indefinitely. Can you contact the crew and make sure she has every amenity she needs. She'll also be joining us for briefings on Operation Spotlight and Operation Blackout."

Dria looked at Thane in confusion. Thane smiled. "Rule number one, Vice Admiral. Rule number one."

Dria put her hands on her hips and smiled sardonically. "Never show them all of you cards until they've shown you theirs."

"Once a Rebel…" Thane started.

"Always a rebel," Dria finished for him. She rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh. "Too much engine room hooch, Admiral. That's your problem."

Lieutenant Endells saluted the Admiral and stood beside the door as it opened. "Ma'am," he said, this time with a much friendlier tone of voice.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Dria said.

* * *

Thane waited for the door to shut, and commed Geth. "We have to meet now. Dria rolled. Can you put someone on her? But the person has to be virtually invisible. She's a Rebel, Geth, in the purest sense. She'll be looking for it." There was a pause. "No, I'll come to you. I'll be there in ten."

Thane made a second call. "Captain Jebbick, we need to move the Fleet immediately. Our position has been compromised. I'm forwarding our coordinates to you now." Thane pressed a sequence of small buttons on his Comm station. "We will move in Windu formation. I'll be in the Lothcat's Den for one hour if you need me. Double up patrols on all sensitive areas. I want double coverage at all times on the Comm stations. Have one crewman readily identifiable. The second needs to be staged out of sight. I'm having the Vice Admiral shadowed. It is absolutely critical that she not be allowed to contact anyone. If she approaches the Bridge or any secure area, I am to be commed immediately, but discretely." There was another short pause. "And Captain Jebbick, keep all battle stations sharp and ready for potential engagement. Notify all Fleet Captains to do the same. The Dark Alliance will go to great lengths to get the Vice Admiral off this ship. They are also unaware that Flynn Ptgorel has been removed from Rebel Victory. We need to keep it that way for as long as possible."

Thane used his palm print and eye scan to access his "vault" – which was basically a large closet area with a variety of machines, locked boxes and data storage materials. He used his thumb print to access a small box in which a unique wrist comm was stored. He put it on his wrist and tucked it under his sleeve. After shutting and securing the vault, he left his office to join Geth, Dalven, Lem, Stretch, Steps, Bull, Han, and Chewie.

If all went as planned, they would be heading straight for the Dark Alliance headquarters within the next few hours.


	23. Forgiving Flynn & Mad Skills

**New Republic Shuttle Frontier**

Leia received the coded message from Luke and breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced over at Kessori, who was curled up under a blanket in the co-pilot's seat.

"Flynn is safe," she said.

"What?" Kessori bolted upright in the seat, eyes wide and not appearing convinced.

"Flynn is safe," Leia said, reaching over and squeezing her arm. "The Jedi got him off Rebel Victory."

Kessori peppered Leia with questions, none of which Leia had answers for except one. "We're meeting them in a safe place – that's all I know right now. We'll have to figure out what to do from there."

"What about Rebel Victory? Are we still going there?" Kessori asked.

"I think we'll have to," Leia answered. "Admiral Kyrell is hanging far out on a limb. I need to be there to deal with any political obstacles that are thrown his way."

"And I need access to their systems so I can start tracking down his horrible Uncle!" Kessori declared – the cold and angry tone catching Leia's attention. This was a side of Kessori she had never seen.

"Not so fast, Kessori. This is dangerous business – the moment you start investigating Anogen Ecks, he will know it. There are people who do this for a living and we need to allow them to do their jobs," Leia instructed. Kessori appeared ready to argue for a moment, then groaned and looked into the blue swirls of hyperspace. "Kess, I am very serious about this." Without looking at Leia, Kess nodded in agreement.

 **D'Qar**

Luke made his way up from the lower holds of Star Gazer into the cockpit. Luke checked the chrono and looked up at the sky. Leia should be arriving any time now. Luke had sent a coded message to Leia stating he was "looking at property for the new Academy". She confirmed her understanding which was a relief. Luke had mentioned using D'Qar as a Jedi training facility in recent months. Leia was already headed toward Rebel Victory, which was only a few hours from D'Qar. Diverting to D'Qar would be such a small delay that few people would think to question the difference in time.

When they left Rebel Victory, Luke had not determined where they were going. Things simply happened too quickly. He was thinking of Kashyyk, but that was a couple days flight and would be high on the list of sites the New Republic might look. He tried to Comm Lando on Bespin. He was doing business in the Core worlds. It took about ten minutes for the obvious to occur to him. Right there, only a quick jump away from the Fleet, was D'Qar. D'Qar would have played a major role in the Rebellion's operations had the war not ended when it did. The climate was hospitable enough, with jungles and plains, multiple sources of water, places where the soil was amenable for agricultural purposes, and relatively benign wildlife. The Rebel Alliance had already constructed the administrative, docking, and maintenance facilities. A few private residential structures were completed, along with one larger dormitory-style building. The framing for a second dormitory had been erected when construction stopped. Best of all, the planet was uninhabited prior to its discovery by scouts.

When they arrived, it was a little eerie to see the relatively new structures covered in vines and uninhabited. Then Luke considered how the buildings appeared camouflaged from above.

"Wow! This is the Galaxy's best kept secret," Hinson said as they disembarked.

When the generators started up without difficulty, Andrew asked, "Is it me, or does anyone else think it should be a little more difficult than this? I'm not sure I believe in anything being this easy."

"I hate to admit it," Luke said, "but the thought has crossed my mind." Corran nodded in agreement.

But that was many hours ago, and the crew had grown used to the new surroundings.

Luke looked through the transparisteel windows and saw Corran working with Hinson on defensive tactics. Andrew sat off to the side watching. Luke was hoping Andrew would have been able to find the answers he was seeking without so much difficulty. Ever since their conversation in Andrew's quarters on Rebel Victory, Andrew's shields had been up. Luke observed Hinson's frustration with this when Andrew wasn't looking. It was a distraction that could prove to be dangerous if they found themselves in a serious conflict. In spite of what he said, Hinson was growing frustrated with his father's inability to commit to the Jedi.

Something caught Luke's eye in the distance. It looked like Kendy – and _Flynn?_ Luke rushed out of the cockpit and down the ramp, then a sound overhead made him pause. It was Leia approaching, repulsorlifts down and lined up to set down ten or so meters to the left of Star Gazer. Luke looked across the open area toward Kendy and Flynn, who were now standing still, staring at the grey shuttle along with the three men. This gave Luke the opportunity to stop and gather his thoughts.

The ramp to Leia's shuttle came down, and Leia emerged looking for Luke. "Luke!" she called out, smiling in relief. He made his way to her and they embraced. "Very clever," she commented, looking around.

From behind Leia came Kessori. She looked nervous and hesitant. "Hello, Kessori," Luke said. He could feel her apprehension – she had not seen Flynn yet and probably thought he was in a holding cell on the Gazer.

"Hello, Master Skywalker," Kessori said with a shaky smile. She stood behind Leia as if she were nervous. This was very different from the happy, talkative young assistant Luke had encountered in the past.

"Kess!" a voice called out, causing Leia, Luke and the three men who were coming to greet the newcomers to look toward Kendy and the tall, virtually bald young man beside her.

"Flynn!" Kessori yelled, bypassing Luke and running ¼ of the distance to where Flynn had been standing. Flynn was faster so he made up more distance. When she made it to him he embraced her and her feet left the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Kessori cried in his shoulder. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, Flynn!"

Flynn just held her tighter. Finally, he allowed her feet to return to the ground and held her just far enough away so she could see his face. He put his hands on either side of her face, shaking his head in disbelief. "Forgive you? You're sorry? Have you lost your mind, Kess? I'm the one who is sorry. All of this – it's all my fault. I was so… I was just so…" he tried unsuccessfully to find the words.

"He lied to you, Flynn. I know you love him and I'm sure he loves you too, but he lied to you! It is not your fault. You did the best you could," Kessori told him. They just stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, then Flynn pulled her into another hug and from the looks of it would have stayed there for another year had Luke not approached them.

"Kendy, could I have a word?" Luke asked. Kendy nodded and walked with Luke back toward Gazer. Leia had made her way to Flynn and Kessori and was hugging Flynn.

"I know. You're upset I let him out of custody," Kendy said. She didn't sound remorseful, but not obstinate either. Luke couldn't make sense of her emotions. She seemed conflicted.

Luke took her by the shoulders and made sure he had her attention. "I'm not upset, I'm just unsure of what you are doing and why," Luke explained. "I would have thought you'd have some bitterness toward Flynn."

"Why?" Kendy said matter-of-factly. "He was used and lied to. He didn't do anything to hurt anyone with his own hands, and that's a lot more than can be said about me and a lot of people I know when we were his age."

"I see," Luke said. He crossed his arms and stepped back. "His Uncle is like the Empire to you."

"No," she said. "He's not 'like the Empire'. It's not some abstract comparison. His Uncle _is_ the Empire," Kendy said. "There is no point of separation between the Empire and Nash, Anogen Ecks, Paxson, and the rest of their Alliance. They've always been the Empire. They just had to adapt to the changing circumstances. That's all that's changed – the circumstances. _They_ are still the same. They never left."

Luke couldn't deny the logic. He hadn't really considered it from that perspective, but Kendy was right – at least the superficial logic seemed sound.

"It makes a difference," she said. "If you stop trying to reinvent the wheel and just see them for what they are, it makes it a lot easier to understand what we're up against. I think it's kind of like it must have been in the Clone Wars, when the Galaxy thought there were two sides, but really it was just Palpatine controlling everything. That's what it's like now."

Luke wasn't quite following the logic at this point. "Now I'm a little lost," Luke admitted. "Who would be the Palpatine?" he asked.

"Nash Windrider and Anogen Ecks," Kendy said. "I talked to Flynn for a while down in the hold. He didn't ask me to let him out or anything. In fact, he wouldn't come out at first. He wanted me to get your permission."

"Smart kid," Luke blurted out, but he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from turning upwards a little.

"I know," Kendy replied, smiling a little at first. Then she put her hands on her hips, sighed loudly, and looked up at the sky. "Honestly, Luke, I do know. I keep doing things and saying things that don't make any sense – even to myself." This was the first time Luke saw Kendy on the verge of tears since she returned from Jelucan. "I just thought maybe he would tell me something I didn't already know that would fill this place…" She patted the middle of her chest. "It's this empty place inside of me that needs to be filled with something. I don't know how to explain it," she said softly. In spite of her best efforts, a single tear found its way out. Luke instinctively reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. "I felt like Flynn might talk to me and help me understand what happened."

"I know," Luke reassured her. "I was hoping the same thing, though I imagine it is exponentially worse for you." They stood there looking at the ground in silence until Luke spoke again. "He wants to help us. He would if he could. We're going to have to get those answers from Anogen and whoever he sent to intercept us."

Kendy nodded, then made eye contact with Luke. She looked so vulnerable – so unlike the Kendy he knew so well - and it caught Luke off guard. Then he had an epiphany: _That Kendy is gone – just like Grhan._ As soon as the thought came to him, Kendy began to speak."If Grhan were here, I'd have talked to him about Nash and Ecks being the Empire. We'd have talked about what that means, and he would have told me he'd meditate on it. And he always would. Then we would talk about it again and he would help me understand things better." Kendy paused and enough silence passed between them that Luke thought that might be it. Luke smiled warmly and nodded. He started to turn, thinking they could walk back to the group together. Kendy reached out and put her hand on his arm, then drew it back. "But he's not here, so I am asking you. Will you meditate on it and maybe you could tell me if the Force gives you an idea if I am right or wrong? Or maybe you could tell me if it means anything at all?"

"Yes, of course I will," Luke told her. "In fact, you could do me a favor as well." Kendy's eyes seemed to brighten a little. "I've really missed being able to turn to Grhan for his ideas and input on things. A lot of ideas he brought to me were actually things he learned from talking to you. It would be really helpful to have that input again. Especially now."

Luke meant every word he said, and Kendy must have realized this. Her smile wasn't forced, and it really was as if someone turned on a light behind her eyes. "Sure, I can do that." Kendy and Luke started to walk over to the group.

"I was wondering when it would be my turn!" Leia scolded Luke and reached out for Kendy. She put her arm around Kendy's shoulder and steered Kendy away, leaving Luke standing with the Jedi crew, Kessori, and a nervous-looking Flynn.

"Okay, Boss. What's next?" Corran asked.

 **Kaphthosis**

"This is remarkable!" Nash exclaimed.

Korus had been correct earlier in the night. The Apprentices were clearly uneasy as they made their way down to the sublevel where the staff had been busy carrying out Nash's orders. When exiting the lift, Korus and Sona noticed a change in the atmosphere. Unlike the dozens of times they had visited this level to deal with Grhan, there was a freshness in the air. After walking out into the center of the "cavern" they had a clue as to why.

Opposite from the corridor where they held Grhan was a corridor nearly three times as wide. Korus called it the "fat spoke on the wheel" when they were exploring the area on their first visit. The wall at the end of the corridor was no longer there. The corridor continued far beyond their ability to see from where they stood. A large armored vehicle was parked approximately 20 meters down the corridor, which meant it was driven in from the other side of the corridor. Where the ground level entrance was positioned was a mystery to them at that point.

"Ah – good! They've been making excellent progress this morning," Nash stated to the group. "And, in case you are wondering, the load that was on that vehicle was for you, Sona," Nash said, gesturing to Sona. Korus glanced down and gave her a quizzical look – appearing to enjoy the mystery. Sona raised a brow, smiled and shrugged.

Eevou was standing close to – but not directly beside – Paxson. Nash found this interesting. Eevou had not spoken to Paxson while Nash was observing them. This meant she had not spoken to him at all, as Nash had been extraordinarily observant.

"Go ahead – look around. I believe you will find many of the items you requested are here." Nash reached into his pocket and removed a small remote. He gestured back toward the lift, then pressed a button on his device. A 10-meter-wide, circular section of the wall on the opposite side of the lift opened up to reveal another cavernous room with racks of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to vibroblades of every shape and size.

Eevou's eye's fell upon a particular row of similarly shaped metal tubes. As if being pulled by a magnet, she left the group and walked in a direct line back the way they entered, past the lift, stepping into the newly revealed space and stopping where her eyes had led her. "Lightsabers," she said, as if she had been waiting to say the word for years. Nash was smiling from ear-to-ear. This was one of the moments he had been most anticipating.

Nash knew Eevou had skills with a sword or saber of some sort. Precisely what the object would be he did not know – until now. Eevou removed two hilts from the display and stepped back to provide a wide berth between herself and any walls or objects. One snap-hiss was followed by another as two blue sabers of light hummed to life. Eevou held the two lightsabers parallel to the ground, one above her head and one at her waist. There was a short pause, then, "Magic!" Nash exclaimed as the blades of light began to dance. Eevou's movement was so rapid it was nearly impossible to make out her arms and hands. She moved with fluidity and grace. It was as mesmerizing as it was deadly.

When Eevou stopped, she was in the precise position she had taken before starting. The blades disappeared simultaneously, Eevou returned the hilts to the display where she had found them, and walked back out of the room and rejoined the group. Sona, Korus, and Anogen were speechless. Paxson showed no reaction whatsoever. Nash clapped slowly, walked over to Eevou and stood in front of her until she finally looked up. He smiled down at her, almost as if he were a proud father, and though Eevou tried not to react she grinned and rolled her eyes.

Nash looked at the others. "Who'd like to go next?"


	24. Grhan Makes Contact

**Outer Rim**

"How long have I been out?" Grhan asked.

Mara jumped. "Are your shields up?" she barked, irritated from the surprise.

Grhan smiled. "Are my what?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Did you shield yourself? How did you sneak up on me?"

"Sneak up on you? I've been standing here for at least five minutes," he told her.

Mara felt herself moving beyond irritated to whatever lie between that and irate. She decided not to speak and give him the satisfaction.

Grhan slowly moved to the co-pilot's seat and sat - careful not to look in her direction. Only after he was securely in place did he turn and acknowledge Mara's withering glare. Grhan raised his hands above his shoulders, palms facing outward. "I surrender. Whatever I did I apologize," he said.

"Your wife lets you get away with that?" Mara regretted the words the moment she saw Grhan's expression drop. He grimaced and looked away.

"Grhan – I'm sorry. I -"

"No, it's alright. I'm just… I think I am… I can't explain it." He turned his gaze away from her while he sat quietly.

Thanks to her, Mara knew Grhan was now thinking about his wife again. She wasn't unsympathetic, though she couldn't really relate to what he was going through. He wasn't able to bear the thought of his wife grieving for him. That was reasonable - wasn't it?

"I have to reach Kendy somehow," he said, taking in a deep breath and releasing it. Turning back to face Mara again, he asked, "Are we close to where we can risk communication?"

Mara pointed out the transparisteel window. "Notice anything?"

Grhan looked and it immediately came to him. "We're not in hyperspace. Where are we?"

"Approaching Takodana," Mara said. "I won't be exiting the ship, but you might have luck getting a message out a Maz Kanata's."

"Maz Kanata's?" Grhan asked.

"Yes. Have you honestly never heard of –"

"Yes, I just had no idea where we were. I thought we were… somewhere else," Grhan sighed as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back. His expression relaxed and, once again, Mara noticed he appeared irritatingly... _comfortable_.

Mara strained her eyes to stare at him sideways without turning her head, the entire scene a little too surreal to process. Without realizing it, her entire head followed suit. It could have been twenty or thirty seconds. Or possibly... minutes?

"What?" Grhan asked, turning his head and sniffing his underarm. "I took a sanisteam and used that strange smelling spray you gave me."

Mara couldn't speak – her expression must have been less than reassuring, because Grhan blew his breath into his hand. "Seems fine to me," he said and shrugged. He scannd the view through the cockpit windows, then began poking around the various controls on the co-pilot's panels - most of which had not been touched since the craft was purchased for her by the Emperor. Finally, he turned to look at Mara – who was still staring at him as if he was some strange creature sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

"What is wrong with your face?" he asked.

Mara snapped out of it. "My face? What is wrong with my face?"

"Clearly there is something wrong with your face. I don't smell, I'm fully clothed, and I am – according to many fine people of excellent taste – pleasant company. So, yes, _what is wrong with your face?_ "

Mara shook her head and tried not to take the bait. He was baiting her. She knew it. _He_ was on _her_ ship, where _no one_ had _ever_ been, making noise, breathing _her_ air, _talking to her_.

Finally, after receiving no reply, Grhan shrugged and said, "Well, at least it's not permanent. You look better now."

"I could leave you at Maz's," Mara muttered, a sardonic smile emerging with the thought. _He's looking at me again. Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes," Grhan said.

Mara turned and glared at him. "Are you reading my thoughts?" she demanded to know.

"Uh...no," Grhan said, his mouth tilting into that damn crooked smile that seemed to imply Mara was crazyfor asking. "You said it out loud," he told her.

"Said _what_ , exactly?" Mara asked.

Grhan raised one eyebrow and snorted, then under his breath he said, "Someone doesn't entertain very often."

Mara felt another surge of intense frustration push back against her efforts to remain in control of her emotions. She took her hand off the stick and turned in her seat to face him. It was almost too fleeting to catch, but the corner of Grhan's mouth twitched upward. _He is making fun of me again!_

That...is...it!" she pushed through clenched teeth. "No! I don't _entertain_ much. I don't _entertain_ _at all_!" she snapped with as much sarcasm as she could manage. "As a matter of fact, _you_ are the first person who has ever seen the inside of this ship since it was presented to me by the Emperor."

Grhan barely flinched. In fact, to look at him one might think he was fighting a yawn. "So, you don't smell! And you are clothed! And you may be the most universally liked man in the entire Galaxy!" Mara exclaimed. "But I don't care, because _**you**_ are on _**my**_ ship. _**You**_ are _**breathing**_ on _**my** ship_ and _**talking**_ on _**my** ship _and…" Mara tried to get another word out but could only shake her head and huff in exasperation.

She turned back to face forward, took a deep, cleansing breath and let it out. Two more of those and she was on her way to regaining her composure when a shudder overtook the ship's hull. Mara instinctively turned her entire focus to the complicated array of switches, warning lights, and displays. The hulls temperature readings were excellent. No klaxons. No warning lights.

"Atmosphere," she half whispered to herself. They were on course. Everything was fine.

It took a few seconds, but the silence caught her attention. Mata didn't want to do it. She _told_ herself _not_ to do it. But she did it. She glanced at Grhan then turned back forward. "What, now you're not going to say anything?"

Silence. She turned to scowl at him and... he looked… _weird._ Mara rolled her eyes. "So, now you're going to do the whole silent treatment bit?"

Mara almost bit her tongue to stop the next thought from spilling out. _No wonder it took a stranger to rescue you._ She held it in. But then she noticed him staring at her with his brows furrowed, before he turned away and began to avoid eye contact with her. Something was really off.

" _Are you holding your breath?"_ she asked incredulously. Grhan shrugged. " _Stop it!"_ she snapped. He shook his head. Mara groaned, then gathered herself and calmly asked, "Why are you holding your breath, Grhan?" He crossed his arms and turned away.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Fine! Suffocate! Whatever."

Another ten seconds or so passed, and she turned to look at him. His face was turning a sort of burgundy color. "Grhan! Why are you—"

Then it hit her. She could hear the words in her mind: _You are **breathing** on my ship and **talking** on my ship…_

You have got to be kidding me!" She took her right hand, and in a swift motion jabbed Grhan with her knuckles on the left side of his chest. He released his air with a _whoosh!_ and a loud moan.

Mara burst out laughing as he gasped for air.

"Owwwww!" Grhan groaned. Mara laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. Grhan coughed and grumbled, rubbing his side. "Not nice!" he exclaimed. Mara didn't stop laughing until they were burning through Takodana's atmosphere and prudence demanded she devote undivided attention to piloting the shuttle.

A short while later they were soaring over lush, green forrests and sparking bodies of water that seemed to go on forever. Mara would never thank him, but Grhan didn't take the opportunity to tease her after she distracted the flight operator with a little flirting. The transponder code she transmitted was, of course, false. It was one of a thousand she had at her disposal, but one could never be too careful and Mara always felt better stacking the deck.

They were settling down on repulsorlifts in one of the well concealed, private landing spots within a five minute walk to the castle. Mara noticed that Grhan was still rubbing his side.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. That didn't hurt," Mara chided. Actually, she knew it did hurt and she felt a _little_ bad, but she would chop off her hair before she'd admit it. "Well?" she said, gesturing through the cockpit window toward Maz's Castle in the distance.

"No way," Grhan said. "You'll leave me."

"I won't leave you, Grhan," she said. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Yes, you will," he said, this time dipping his head and looking up at her. He was clearly serious.

Mara was about to protest, then she began to wonder if he was right. She thought about it and realized there was a possibility - though how big or small she could not say - that she could convince herself to do exactly that. How he knew that before she did was another source of irritation, but he was right to be suspicious. She needed things to be easy. Uncomplicated. This was not how she did things. She never took side trips and made unplanned stops unless the mission dictated it. She didn't have pets or friends or commitments – with the exception of this one last thing she could do for her Master... even if he was dead. Yet here she was, going in the wrong direction because of this stranger who is quite possibly the most frustrating and irritating human being in the galaxy!

Amidst her silent contemplations, emotions creeped in that amara suddenly realized were not her own. _Dammit, Mara Jade!_ She allowed her own defenses to drop and what could only have been a millisecond of what Grhan was experiencing made it through. But it was... _Awful_ , Mara said to herself. Even if he was the most annoying person she'd ever met, he didn't deserve it.

"Okay, you can use the ship's Holo. I guess it doesn't make a difference as long as we keep it short and leave. And no video - just audio."

Grhan smiled, reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Mara," he said with complete sincerity. He moved back to the navigator's seat where a small HoloVid unit was located. He sat motionless.

He knew how to operate the equipment, Mara was certain of this. "What?" Mara asked. "What's wrong?"

Grhan looked at Mara, his expression serious. "I don't know what to say," he said. "My wife – everyone I know and love – thinks I am dead."

"Huh," Mara said - without a trace of sarcasm. "That's… Well, maybe you can just say…" Mara paused, then saw that Grhan was looking at her waiting for her to finish. _He wants me – the most antisocial human in the Galaxy – to tell him what to say in the most profound conversation he will likely ever have in his life?_

"You have a point," he said and looked back toward the console.

Mara's jaw dropped and she stared at him wide eyed, too surprised to be angry. "You _are_ able to read my thoughts!" she exclaimed.

"I know, it's really odd," Grhan said. "But I'm not actually hearing the words so much as the sentiment behind them. Still, the only person I've been able to do this with is Master Skywalker, and it took a long time to get to that place. It's pretty neat," Grhan said.

"Neat?" Mara clarified. "No, Grhan. Neat would be if _I_ could read _your_ thoughts. As it stands, I cannot. But I don't need to read your thoughts to know how desperate you are to speak to your wife, and you are procrastinating. Now call!" she demanded.

Grhan nodded and keyed in the comm information.

 **Jelucan**

 **Pikson-Kyrell Residence**

Ciena reclined in a chair on the balcony. She fell asleep in the cool breeze with the warm sun for a blanket. Her data pad lay just above her expanding tummy. She had been composing a letter for Thane, pretending she didn't know about the twins. He was going to call any time now, and she wanted to see his face when she told him the news.

It took a moment for her napping brain to process the sound of the chime coming from inside the house. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the brightness. She was a little disoriented. _I fell asleep?_ she thought. Then she heard the sound and sat up, the datapad slipping off of her stomach and falling on the duracrete surface of the balcony with a loud _smack!_ Ciena barely noticed. She was out of the chair and running toward the lift when it dawned on her: _That's the house HoloPhone._ That single thought dashed her hopes. Thane would only call on the secure line up in the Comm center.

"Mom?" she called, thinking Gan might be in the kitchen or around the corner. There had been at least four chimes, so she figured she needed to answer the call. Ciena stepped into the office and pressed receive.

"Pikson-Kyrell residence," Ciena said.

"Ciena," a voice said. It was familiar, but Ciena couldn't place it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ciena, it's… it's Grhan," the voice said.

Ciena stood there. _What did I hear?_ _I must be asleep._ "I'm so sorry, who is this again?" she asked.

"Ciena, don't hang up. It's me, Grhan. I know this must be a shock—"

"This isn't funny," Ciena said. Her mind was spinning. Who would do this? Who could possibly be so cruel?

"Ciena, listen to my voice. It is me. I wasn't killed – they disabled my X-Wing and pulled me aboard before Stargazer returned. I know you have all—"

"Grhan?" Ciena cried out. "Grhan! Where are you?" Ciena looked around in desperation, hoping someone would hear and come into the room.

"Oh, Ciena – it is so good to hear your voice. It's a very, very long story, but I have to talk to Kendy. Please, I need to talk to her," Grhan said, overjoyed but more desperate than ever to hear Kendy's voice now that he was so close.

"Grhan – she isn't here. She left Jelucan with Geth, Dalven and Geth's unit. I'm here with Sara, Mom, Mumma, Pappa and the girls. We're all staying here because Thane is going to call any time," Ciena explained.

"Why did she go with Geth and the rest of them?" Grhan asked, confused and deflated.

"She actually went to meet back up with Luke and the Jedi Shuttle on Rebel Vi—," Ciena said, cutting herself off as she remembered she needed to be careful on that line. There was so much that had happened - Grhan should hear it from Kendy. Ciena's mind was spinning.

"Oh! I got it. That makes sense," Grhan said, the disappointment coming through as clearly as his voice. "Ciena, what should I say when I reach her?" Grhan asked. "I mean – you didn't believe me at first. What if she doesn't believe me?"

"She'll know, Grhan. She'll be in shock, but trust me – she will know her husband's voice. But where have you been – where are you now?" Grhan caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Mara was shaking her head emphatically.

"I am safe now, but like you said, it's better not to say much over this comm. Ciena, I need to get to the Rebel Victory. I have to talk to Thane – actually, I need to talk to Thane now. I have information he needs. Do you have a way to reach him?"

"Well, yes – if there is an emergency," Ciena said slowly, realizing she couldn't reveal the existence of the comm center without raising concerns. "But how can _he_ reach _you_?" Ciena was hoping Grhan would understand. Evidently he did.

"Hold on, Ciena," Grhan said, pressing the hold button and turning to Mara. "Can you conference in more than one call?"

"Yes, I can, but it has to be done in the next five or ten minutes," Mara said. "We have to get off planet. I don't know who has my ship's frequencies and this is getting too risky." Grhan nodded as he returned to Ciena.

"Ciena, is there any way you can reach Thane and see if he can send a scrambled signal to us both so we can conference. I need you both to hear what I have to say. If not, find out if I can comm him and I'll call back in five minutes to get the information from you."

"Yes, I will try. And you will call me back in five minutes, right? I don't want to end this call, Grhan. I don't know where you are or where you'll be." Ciena sounded frightened. Grhan tried to think of something.

"Ciena, if we get cut off, tell Kendy I said, 'It will be the greatest night of my existence when I see again. I'll bring the candles.' If she still seems confused, tell her… um… tell her I said, 'I'll call it a belly button or whatever ridiculous word you want if you'll just meet me there.'" Grhan winced when he saw Mara's expression, her brilliant green eyes under raised eyebrows, her red lips framing a mocking smile with big white teeth - ready to attack his dignity as soon as the call ended.

"Okay… uh… 'It will be the greatest night of my existence when I see you. I'll bring the candles. I'll call it a belly button or whatever ridiculous word you want if you'll just meet me there.' Do I have it right?" Ciena asked, completely serious and lacking any judgment whatsoever.

"Right!" Grhan said. "Five minutes, Ciena. I'll call in five minutes."

"We love you, Grhan! Five minutes," Ciena replied and the call ended.


	25. Trust Me, Mara

**Comm Room**

"So, I worked on this one last night until… well, the stars only know how late that was. I love how yours is turning out!" Verine said to Gan. They were two grandmas-to-be, knitting their baby blankets amidst the humming of the high tech machines. "I can't wait to know what they are!"

"Have you asked – or is that off limits?" Gan asked.

The lift opened, and Gan sat up to listen. Instead of a barely audible walk she heard running. When Ciena showed herself at the door, both Verine and Gan stood up in shock. "Honey, what in the world?" Verine exclaimed.

"You can't be running, Ciena! What has gotten into you?" Gan cried.

"I have to call Thane _NOW!"_ Ciena yelled. She moved into the room and pressed the emergency comm button to reach Thane. Verine and Gan were instantly distressed, but could only watch as Ciena turned and faced the Holo table, waiting. "Come on, come on, come on!" she urged. Finally, there was reception. A figure coalesced in the air. "Han Solo?" Ciena asked.

"Uh – yah. Hi, Ciena. It's Han," he said, a little awkward. "I probably shouldn't have –"

"Where's Thane?" Ciena asked abruptly.

"He got called away to the Bridge. Something important. I can try to get him for you. Are you alright?" Han asked, recognizing the panic. He'd gotten more than his share of these calls.

"Yes, yes. I am alright. Han, you have to find Thane. I just got a call from Grhan. He's alive!" Han stood motionless, his mouth open. "Han! Did you hear me? Find Thane now!"

"Yah, yah! I got it – gotta find Thane now," Han said.

"Grhan is calling me back in… two minutes. Hurry!" The call ended.

Gan and Verine were standing back, both with their hands covering their mouths and tears streaming down their faces. "What did you say?" Gan asked, barely able to make a voice. Ciena turned and embraced them both.

"Grhan is alive. He wasn't killed – his X-Wing was disabled, and he was taken. He's gotten away somehow and is calling downstairs in the next minute. I have to go," Ciena said as she was already out the door.

"We're coming too!"

"No! Someone has to stay up for when Thane calls back," Ciena paused. She took a breath and tried to calm herself, realizing she almost made a tactical error. "Actually, Gan, please go downstairs and take the call from Grhan. Tell him I'm trying to get Thane and _do not_ hang up until you hear from me."

"I'm on it!" Gan said, bypassing the lift and taking the stairs.

Ciena waited for what seemed an eternity. Finally, the comm chimed. Ciena slapped receive and Thane appeared. "Tell me I'm not crazy, Ciena. Han just said –"

"Yes, Grhan is alive. I spoke to him. He says he needs to have us both on the line for something important. How can we do this? Can you safely comm him or can he comm you?"

Thane sat for a moment to think it through. "Get his coordinates. I can send out a scrambled signal to both you and him, and then patch us in together from here. It may compromise the integrity of the masking procedures, but it's the best option," Thane said.

"Okay, hold on!" Ciena turned to find her Mumma had already left the room.

"I'm getting them," Verine yelled. This gave Thane and Ciena a precious few seconds of privacy.

"Thane, I have to tell you something," Ciena said, smiling.

"What is it?" he asked, breaking into her favorite Thane grin – the one that says there nothing more important in the world than what you are about to say to me at this very moment.

"It's exciting news! After we last -"

"Got it!" Verine came flying back into the room. Ciena looked surprised. "Hey, I may be a grandmother, but I can still move!" She held out the flimsy with one hand while pressing against a stitch in her side with the other.

"Thane, here is his contact information." Ciena held up the flimsy with the characters written nice and large. _Thank you, Mom!_ Ciena thought.

"Okay, I captured that in an image. You wait there and I'll call you back in one minute." Ciena nodded as Thane disappeared. Ciena heard Verine yell to Gan to have Grhan hang up and Thane would be calling him.

Ciena's heart was racing. She had come so close to telling him about the twins. The timing was terrible, but they had no luxury of picking the right moment. Maybe another opportunity would reveal itself.

The Comm buzzed and Ciena hit receive. Now Ciena could see Grhan and Thane's images side-by-side, and she thought her heart would burst. "Oh Grhan! This is beyond wonderful. I can't believe it," Ciena said, not bothering to smother her emotions. If tears were ever in order, this was the time.

"I feel the same way, but we have to get down to business because my ride is leaving here in four minutes."

"Who are you with?" Thane asked.

"A new friend. Someone who was on her own mission and discovered me being held captive. She released me and then we helped each other fight our way off the compound," Grhan said.

"What compound?" Thane and Ciena asked simultaneously.

"Nash Windrider's compound." Both Thane and Ciena's faces registered their shock. "I know this raises a lot of questions, but let me get the pertinent info out first. He's on Zaphthosis – a planet in the Outer Rim. There is commerce there – at least one well established town a short distance down the shoreline from the Dark Alliance compound. It is located on the Western side of the inhabited zone. Almost 85% of the planet is ocean. There are approximately 100 guards – 25 or so are Elite troopers they call Dark Troopers. Paxson says Nash has hundreds of these Troopers."

"Paxson?" Once again, Thane and Ciena asked in unison.

"Yes, Paxson. I will explain in just a second. They have multiple ships – large fighting vessels disguised as enormous pleasure yachts. Then there are some Imperial ships – big ones – that were commandeered in the confusion after Jakku. There is a benefactor who was also one of Vader's Apprentices. Anogen "X" could be his real name or code – I'm thinking Ecks. Right now, there are six Dark Apprentices: Paxson, Eevou, Sona, Korus, Anogen and Nash. They've seen a Vid of Vader. One of Vader's goals for them is to learn everything there is to know about both the light and dark sides of the force – the Sith, the Jedi, the Grey Jedi, and Nash indicated there is even some creature that exists in the 'middle' of the Force. Vader believed that by becoming open to all elements of the Force, they can not only become _one_ with the Force, they can overcome it. By combining their strengths and knowledge, Vader theorized they could bend the Force to their will. Nash says that Vader saw the imperfections in the Force and believed there was a path to something better."

"That is insane!" Thane exclaimed.

"Wait, that's not all. There's more. I think this is just as – maybe more - urgent. Paxson said Nash is going after Sara and Sila. Paxson said the preparations are already underway to bring them to Zaphthosis, though he is not a part of it. Paxson believes the people Nash is sending could arrive any day. Paxson is not working with Nash, but Nash doesn't realize it. He said if Nash somehow succeeds in getting them there, Paxson will get them back home."

"Okay, now tell me about Paxson," Thane said. "It's important for reasons I can explain now or later – whatever you want. We just need to know."

"Paxson saved us," Grhan said. "We had made it off the compound and were moving as quickly down the shoreline as possible. They had boxed us in, so the only way to go was in the water and hope we weren't eaten or discovered by the water vessels. We were able to hold off until we saw the search lights and vessels move away. When we made our way out of the water, Paxson called to us. He had a speeder and took us back to Mara's ship. On the way, he told us he was working against Nash from the inside. He didn't have much time because he was afraid he would get caught sneaking back inside. He's how we know about the ships, the troops – pretty much all of the intel. I hope he made it back in safely," Grhan said, clearly concerned.

"So he seemed… sincere?" Ciena asked. The hesitation in her voice was obvious.

"Why?" Grhan asked. "Wait – don't tell me. I already could tell he was conflicted about something – ashamed is a better word. And yes, I am certain he was sincere. I'd bet my life on it. Actually, I did bet my life on it. Whatever it is he did and despite his being there with Nash – I guarantee you he is not our enemy. He is a very, very well-placed ally. At least, I hope he still is."

"Okay, that is very good to know," Thane said. "Back to your friend. How did you get off planet?" Thane asked.

"Her name is Mara Jade." Grhan looked at Mara, realizing he had already said her name once and she hadn't reacted the first time. Grhan gestured for her to step into view. She resisted at first. "Mara, they are going to meet you. Please," Grhan asked. Mara slowly stepped into view and stood next to Grhan's chair. "Thanks," Grhan said, reaching up to put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded but didn't speak. "Mara was there on her own mission. Nash stole something important to her… old employer, and she wanted to get it back. That's how she found me. She could have left me behind, but she's a good person. She's done a lot for me. I owe her. And we never would have escaped if Paxson hadn't saved us. He risked a lot to get us out."

"Grhan, I am going to send out a group to rendezvous with you and Mara," Thane said. Mara looked up and started to shake her head. "Mara, you are welcome to come aboard Rebel Victory and leave as you see fit. You need protection – allies. There is so much more to this than we can go over in this call."

Mara looked torn. She glanced at Grhan and back toward her pilot's seat. "Or we can just pick Grhan up. Which will it be? We need to move on this." There was a pause.

Mara was still looking toward her pilot's seat when Grhan gently took her hand. She startled and turned to stare down at him, but didn't pull away. "Mara, Admiral Kyrell is like family to me. You can trust him. These are my friends – my family. They would never hurt you. If you can't believe that on its face, then believe they would never hurt me. And I'm asking them to help us both. They'll do this for me, even if they didn't want to," Grhan explained.

"He's right, Mara," Ciena said. "We love Grhan, and if you helped Grhan we owe you a debt we can never repay. You'll be safe with us." Mara looked at Ciena, then her brow creased slightly.

"Captain Ree?" Mara asked. Ciena was stunned, as was Thane, but Grhan seemed to expect the recognition.

"Yes, Mara, Ciena was a Captain in the Imperial Navy. Thane – Admiral Kyrell – rescued her when the Inflictor went down. She and Thane grew up together, they're married now. Ciena was pardoned and given asylum in the New Republic before hostilities completely ended."

"Have we met, Mara?" Ciena asked. "I normally remember faces. Maybe it's the Holo –"

"Oh, no. I do not believe we ever met," Mara said. "I just happened to recognize you from when I was in the Empire's service, too. You were well known. I was just… a nobody," Mara shrugged and forced a weak smile.

Grhan looked up at Mara and nodded. "You have to start trusting other people – even if it is only a handful. Everyone needs allies to survive in this Galaxy. If you have to only pick a few, you cannot do better than Thane and Ciena," Grhan said. Mara nodded and Grhan smiled. He turned to Thane and said, "We'll come to you."

"Okay, I'm sending you coordinates to where the escort crew will meet you. I can't have you come directly to the Fleet first. Ecks had an infiltrator on our ship and knew our position, so we've been in motion to remain as covert as possible. They will provide you the code phrase before they approach your vessel." Thane held up a sheet of Flimsy on which he wrote a question.

"Yes, I remember," Grhan said. Thane wrote something and held up another sheet. "Got it!" Grhan said and smiled.

"I'm so happy to be coming home," Grhan said. "But I need to talk to Kendy," he groaned.

"Hold on," Thane said, entering information into the Comm control board. A moment later he looked dejected. "They must not be on the Shuttle, Grhan. I don't know where they are. As in, I really do not know where they are. They are keeping a low profile right now for a variety of reasons," Thane explained.

"I understand. Just – Ciena?"

"I will remember, I promise," she said.

"Tell her I love and I miss her more every second of every day," Grhan said, his voice cracking.

"We need to end this. It's getting risky," Thane said. Suddenly, a figure stepped into view on Thane's end.

"Hey, kid," Han said.

Grhan looked stunned. "General Solo – uh, hello."

"It'll be real good to have you back. Leia… we're both gonna be happy to see you," Han said, looking straight at Grhan.

"Same here, General Solo," Grhan said, a nervous, but very lopsided smile crossing his face. Han's expression mirrored Grhan's.

"Alright, kid. Be safe. See you soon," Han said, stepping away.

"We have the coordinates," Mara said, moving out of the picture.

"Okay, this is it. See you two soon. Grhan out." His image slowly disappeared.

Thane was left with Ciena. "I can't believe it!" Thane exclaimed.

"I know, Thane! Kendy – can you imagine? Everything she has been through – both of them. It's a miracle!" Ciena cried. They both stared at each other, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Sara!" Thane exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Mumma and Mom are with her. She's downstairs with the girls and we have the property locked up tight. Geth left a lot of security behind. You can't get within a kilometer of the house without at least five people knowing it," Ciena reminded him.

"Okay, are you going to tell me?" Thane asked, smiling.

Ciena wiped away her happy tears and straightened her tunic. "Everything is okay now, but we had a little scare the other day," Ciena said.

Thane's face turned from joy to utter agony and distress. "What happened?" he nearly barked.

"It's all fine! I promise," Ciena reassured him.

Thane groaned while grabbing his hair with the fingers on both of his hands. "I swear, Ciena, I'm going to go crazy from worry," he exclaimed. He let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said, dropping his hands. To Ciena, he looked pitiful with concern.

"After our call, I was a little emotional and felt a little dizzy from the crying and being stuffed up. Then I felt a strange sensation and it turns out I was spotting," she said.

"What? What happened!" he demanded, hands back on his head and panicked.

"Thane, honey, calm down. I said everything is okay now," she scolded him.

"Okay, okay. I'm better now. Everything is okay now," he repeated, once again dropping his arms and trying to prove he was in control of himself. Ciena wanted to giggle. Instead, she started to tease him.

"In fact, it is better than okay. It's twice as good as it was when I last talked to you," Ciena said.

"Okay, that's good," Thane commented, nodding.

"I'm eating twice as much bread. Mom and Mumma are so excited they are knitting two blankets. That would be twice as many blankets as _a_ baby would need," Ciena said.

Thane stared at her, "What's up, Ciena. Our baby is twice the size it should be? Oh my – what - it has a big head? It's a huge baby? Our baby is huge! That's why you are so huge!" Thane exclaimed. Ciena's eyes widened as she stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Is it… all the bread?" he asked sheepishly.

Ciena put her hands on her hips and looked at the ceiling. "How in the Galaxy did you ever become an Admiral?" she mumbled while exhaling a very deep breath. She dropped her head and looked at Thane, who was now standing there, clearly embarrassed, with his hand on his forehead and his eyes closed.

"Thane!" she exclaimed. He opened one eye to look. She pulled up her tunic to show her belly, then reached over and grabbed a strange picture they had been keeping in the comm room and laid it across her belly. Then she pointed, "One…and, two!" She smiled up at Thane and his face was frozen.

"One _and_ two?" Thane asked. Ciena covered her mouth and nodded, then pulled her hand down to reveal the most beautiful smile Thane had ever seen. "We're having twins!" Thane exclaimed. Ciena nodded excitedly. "What if it is a girl and a boy – like Luke and Leia? Wouldn't that be remarkable?"

"I had to tell you. I know you have to go, and there are so many urgent things happening. But I just had to tell you." Ciena was talking fast now that the secret was out. "I am being extra careful and Daniel and Chollet are hovering. They got engaged, by the way. Tell Geth he pretty much followed his script – as in repeated Geth's words and added in his own special 'Daniel' commentary. It was pretty great."

"I want to be with you. And now Grhan is coming home. I cannot wait for Kendy to know. Her whole world will be turned right again. It's a miracle! Can you believe this, Ciena? Can you believe how far we've come?"

"I know!" Ciena nodded. "I love you, Thane Kyrell – in every way."

"I love you, Ciena Ree Kyrell – in every way." Ciena could see how much he meant it in his face – even through the Holo. "Oh, and about the whole bread thing?"

"Forget it. But the huge thing? That's a different story," she said.

"I'll make it up to you?" Thane offered.

"You bet you will, Kyrell. Count on it," she said with a mischievous smile.

"I can't take it," he groaned. Then reality seeped in. "Honey, I have to go. I don't want to."

"You need to. Grhan is waiting. And we are just fine."

Ciena blew him a kiss. He did the same, she caught it, and patted it on her tummy.

Thane's smile was beaming as the transmission ended.


	26. Inside Man

**Rebel Victory Docking Bay**

"Chewie, let's get a move on," Han called across the top of the Falcon. As usual, Chewie was working on something important, but Han's impatience would cause a mild Wookie meltdown. At least with Han there would be no truly terrifying Wookie outburst. They were known for their short fuses.

Han slid down to the ground, a little further than it used to seem. "Umph! Stang!" he cursed as he limped around to the ramp. There, leaning against a strut, was Admiral Kyrell.

"Hi, General Solo," Thane said with a knowing smile.

"Hello, Admiral," Han replied, staring for a moment, then proceeding to waddle his way up into the belly of the Falcon. Of course, Thane followed.

"Doing some general maintenance work, I see," Thane said.

Han glanced over his shoulder as he continued toward the cockpit. "Yah – general maintenance work. Why?"

"General Solo?" Thane asked, his pitch dropping significantly on _Solo_. "Where are you going?"

Han stopped and whirled around. When Han saw Thane's smile was much bigger than before, and that Thane was entertained as opposed to interventional, Han relaxed. "Look kid, you've got much bigger concerns than this one little ship on your great big ship in your ginormous fleet."

"Yah, nice try Solo. Do they know you're coming?" Thane asked, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat. Han plopped down in his.

"Nah – I'm not even sure where they are. I have an idea. That's all it is. An idea," Han said, pointing his index finger at Thane to make his point in typical Han Solo fashion.

"Here," Thane handed Han a set of coordinates. Han looked at the flimsy in his hand and back up at Thane. Thane put his finger up to his mouth. To Han's relief, at least the kid didn't actually shush him.

Han sat back and the lopsided grin popped out. "You slimy, no good, back stabbin' Rebel – you tracked them!" Han declared. "I like you better and better all the time, Kyrell!"

"Don't ask me how I did it. That's the deal. In fact, I'd prefer you stick with your original story – it was a hunch or whatever you were going off of," Thane said, waving his hand in the air.

Han's smile switched sides, and he looked up at the ceiling, fiddling with some doohickey's Thane assumed were Han Solo specials. They probably went to some crazy trap door or something. "Yah, well, I don't need a hunch, Admiral." Han tossed the flimsy back to Thane. Thane caught it and looked stunned at first, then he caught on.

" _I'm_ a slimy, no good, backstabbing rebel?" Thane laughed.

"Hey – someone had to keep an eye on that crew. I've had to get Farmboy out of more scrapes than he'll ever admit to," Han said.

"Oh, I've heard stories. I think he knows it – and appreciates it," Thane said, standing. "Do you want to send a few ships out simultaneously with yours and create confusion in case…"

"Sure, if you don't mind. That'd be great," Han said. Then he looked serious. "You going to be okay here, Kyrell? You're walking a fine line," Han said.

Thane nodded. "I guess it's a good thing I've got good balance."

"Yah, yah, kid. Just… be careful, will ya? Nothing is worth missing the really big moments. You know what I mean, right?" Thane nodded and extended his hand to Han.

"Thanks, General. I'll get those diversions ready. How long?"

"Fifteen, tops," Han said.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

Four separate vehicles departed Rebel Victory, and on cue, all four shot off in separate directions, looped around, crossed paths, then shot off in entirely different directions. They flew close enough to confuse almost any system long enough to lose their lock on a ship-specific digital signature. In two hours, Han would see Leia and Kendy. He'd tell Leia about Grhan, and let Leia share the life altering news with her close friend.

And then Han would have a long overdue talk with Leia. It was time to confess. He hoped she'd take it well, but there was a chance he'd be in the dog house for a long, long time.

* * *

 **Jelucan: Pikson-Kyrell Residence**

"Gan, have you seen Sara and Sila? I went to the apartment and they weren't there."

"No, I haven't. Did you ask Ciena?" Verine looked out on the patio and pointed. Gan leaned around the corner from the kitchen and smiled. "She cracked her data pad that had all of Thane's correspondence. The poor girl didn't think to back it up on a data card. She's afraid to do anything until an expert sees it."

"Gan, I don't know how to thank you for everything – for everything you have brought to my daughter and my family's life," Verine said, reaching out and putting her hand over Gan's as Gan stirred her latest creation in a bowl.

Gan stopped stirring and shook her head. "Oh, Verine. You have it backwards. When Thane arrived, out of the blue, and I saw he was alive… he was so cold and closed off. You were kind to me. You stood by me and held my hand. You made it harder for Thane to lash out at me because you put yourself in the way. I've never forgotten that," Gan said.

"I don't remember it that way," Verine said. What I remember was Ciena being so near death, and how you jumped in and everything was pulled together because of you. My daughter wouldn't be here today if you weren't so understanding. Paron was still very closed minded at the time, but he had seen how much Thane cared for Ciena. When he saw you – your kindness and selflessness - it put a little crack in his shell. And every day since then – well, it's been like a miracle. And then Geth and how he has brought out the Paron I knew when we were young. It's always been there, but hardships, prejudices – life – it just got buried underneath it all."

"Isn't it funny how differently we see things through our own lenses?" Gan asked. "If we can just make it through this time with everyone making it home in one piece I'll be so grateful."

Verine smiled and patted Gan's hand before walking away. "I'll check downstairs. Sara said she was going to freshen up the guest suites. I wonder why she isn't answering her comm, though."

Gan continued stirring. It wasn't long before Verine came back up looking worried. "Gan… you don't think she went down the mountain for some reason, do you?"

"I can't imagine she would. We agreed we would all go together." Gan heard Lucy waking up from her nap. She grabbed a towel, wiped her hands and said, "Let me get the little one and we'll figure this out," Gan said.

Twenty minutes later they had no sign of Sara. Her speeder was in the carport.

"The Clinic, maybe?" Verine asked.

"That's possible!" Gan said, relieved. "Sila was pulling at her ears and fussing, which is unusual. She probably walked over to see Daniel."

Gan called over to the Clinic, but no one answered. "That's odd," she said. "The receptionist should be there all day." Gan tried again. Still, no answer.

"Let's walk over," Verine suggested. "I'll get Ciena."

A few minutes later the three women and a still napping Lucy made their way down the road to the Clinic. They walked in the front door and immediately felt something was off. There was no one behind the desk and the Holo was ringing. Ciena had already set off through the reception area and around the corner. "Mom! Mumma!" she called. The ladies came running and found Ciena on the ground holding Daniel's head in her lap. "He's unconscious. Check the rooms!"

Verine and Gan set off down the hallway checking the rooms but finding no one inside.

"Mumma, sit with him. I need to look for something to wake him up," Ciena said.

"No – you sit with him. I know more about these things anyway," Verine insisted. Gan was now on the HoloPhone calling security. The Guards reported that nothing passed any of the checkpoints. Guards were headed in.

Verine returned and knelt by Daniel. She squeezed a tiny yellow ball under his nose and it popped. A vapor of some sort floated out into his nostrils. As if a Rancor bit him in the butt, Daniel flew up from where he sat. He was standing, then falling, then back on the floor. Verine caught his head in time to prevent catastrophe.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Ciena called. Verine looked at Ciena with a _should I or shouldn't I_ look. Ciena shrugged, not quite understanding. Verine slapped Daniel across the face. He sat up and looked at her, confused and disoriented.

"Daniel, can you understand me?" Ciena said. "Please, Daniel, what happened?"

Daniel looked at Ciena, dazed and trying to focus his eyes. His glasses – they were… Ciena looked around and didn't see them. "There were four," Daniel croaked. He cleared his throat. "Four, there were four beings. Two human, one Trandoshan, and I don't know what the other was."

"Sara and Sila, Daniel? Were they here?" Ciena asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I looked at Sila's ears. They were fine, but Sara was so worried. Then…" Daniel looked off into nowhere.

"Daniel!" Ciena yelled.

"Yes, I, um… Sila – she was so upset. She kept grabbing her ears. Sara was saying, 'See! Why is she doing that?' Honestly, I was stumped. Sila looked at me like she was trying to tell me something. She said, 'Ba sib dum! Ba sib dum!' and 'Doe! Doe! Doe!' over and over. Then there was a loud bang. I told them to stay where they were and I came out into the hall. There were two humans right outside the door with masks on. I must have inhaled whatever it was and… Oh, no! Sara and Sila!" Daniel stood up again, a tad less wobbly. He burst into the treatment room, then looked back at Ciena and Verine. Gan came around the corner and saw Daniel in distress.

"What?" Gan said.

Ciena had her hand on her forehead and looked pale. Verine was repeating, "Oh no. Oh no."

Daniel said, "Gan – they took Sara and Sila."

"What? What do you mean? Who took them?" Gan was in an instant panic.

"I don't know. I saw them – in masks. But the girls were here, in this room." Daniel seemed more than upset. He was stunned by something he couldn't make sense of.

The sound of footsteps caused everyone to jump. Guards came flooding into the Clinic. Gan turned and said to the one approaching her, "They took Sara and Sila. We don't know where or how. There were…"

"Four," Daniel said. Two human, one Trandoshian and the other I didn't recognize. One female human had a bald head except for a very long, ponytail that started high on her head – it was purple. She wore pale white make up – unless she has had her skin bleached. The other human was a male. He was wearing full armor – except his helmet was off. It looked Mandalorian, although I've never seen it in person so I can't be sure. He had brown hair and was wearing a filtration mask, too. The Trandoshian was a… well, a tall, green Trandoshian. The other being was short – maybe a meter and a quarter. I don't know if it was male or female. It wore large disks on the top and around the base of its head area. It had interesting armor on with a large red emblem on the front." Daniel stopped. "I can't recall anything else right now. No one spoke while I was awake. I don't know how they got here or how they left. I just know they came for the girls. And…"

"And?" Gan asked. "Please, Daniel, whatever it is, say it," she begged.

"I swear, Gan, Sila knew they were coming." Daniel stared at Gan and Gan knew he believed it. She nodded. "Okay, you'll have to fill me in on that part later."

"No – it matters!" Daniel insisted. She said, "Ba sib dum," over and over, grabbing at her ears and looking up at the ceiling… or the sky… Baa, bab, bac, bad, ba… bad! Bad sib, sip…ship! Bad ship dum, dun…"

"No, try changing the first sound," Ciena said. "I was reading about child speech development. Try changing the first letter. Dum..bum..come! It's come! Bad ship come!. The 'doe doe doe' could be 'go go go'?" Ciena guessed. They all were silent for just a moment, then Ciena said with conviction, "She was saying, 'Bad ship come. Go!' She sounded more confident than she actually felt.

A guard came into the hallway and handed something to the man in charge. "Does this look familiar?" He held up Sila's small blankie, and Gan burst into sobs. Verine embraced her and rocked her back and forth.

Ciena went into her professional mode. "Where did they find that, Officer Gage? Can you show me?"

Soon they were walking outside the Clinic to the parking area. "There," a young guard said. It was laying over there, draped over the edge of that bush."

"Sara might have tossed it quickly as a clue," Ciena stated. She looked at the parking lot. "Officer Gage, do you have traffic diverters?"

"Of course," he said. "You want some here? Now?" Ciena nodded. The man snapped his fingers and immediately an entire group of men went running.

Ciena was inspecting the parking area more closely. "Daniel, you had the surfaces cleaned how recently?" Ciena asked, thinking she knew the answer. She could hear the machines while she was on the balcony the day before.

"Why, yesterday," Daniel said. The men returned with the meter tall posts used to divert traffic during construction or a random check. They'd been using them to stop traffic and check identification. Ciena took one and walked across the parking lot to a spot that to most observers would not have appeared any different. She then took the second and placed it approximately 8 meters away from the first. Then she took a third and placed it 8 meters from both the first and second posts. It made a triangle. Ciena went and stood in the center.

"This is a specific shuttle. It has a unique footprint. The Empire used these for quick, in-and-out jobs. They were quieter than most shuttles that had the amount of space inside that they do. They are lighter weight. The repulsorlifts would have been where the poles are. The engines angled outward midway between the poles. Now look at the tree in the path of where that engine would have been firing." They all looked and, sure enough, the tree was stripped of its outer surface revealing its tender, raw underside.

Gan was sobbing now, her cries coming in gasps. Verine held her with Lucy in the middle looking confused. "Mama," she said in her sweet little voice. "Mama ty?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, baby, momma is crying. Momma is sad. It's okay, though," Gan said, trying to put calmness in her voice and managing a smile for Lucy.

"No mama. No mama ty!" Lucy insisted.

"Okay, baby, momma will try not to cry," Gan said, squeezing Lucy tight.

"Ma'am," Gage said. "I just got word from port authority. They tracked a vessel that approached without responding to any attempts to hail it. Its identification number was unregistered. Jelucan's forces had it tracked to this general location and are still on their way up the mountain. One vessel requested permission to land at your hangar, but haven't been able to raise anyone." Gan looked at her wrist and realized she had taken her wrist comm off while cooking. "Of course they can land. Are they still in route?"

Gage was talking into his comm with a blur of code numbers and a few intelligible bits and pieces. "The Jelucan ship turned back ten minutes ago." Gan groaned.

"How about tracking it – have they been able to see it since it left?" Ciena asked.

Gage looked miserable to have to say the words. "No – it was able to elude our tracking system."

"I know where they are going!" Ciena said. "Grhan told us. They are going to Kaphthosis. These were the people Nash sent to get Sara and Sila," Ciena said, surprisingly calm and collected. "I have to tell Thane so he can tell Dalven and… they'll try to intercept the ship on its way over."

"Ciena, can our equipment detect transmissions or information from a ship that landed here?" Virene asked. Ciena's back was to Gage and only a few guards were in her line of sight. She mouthed a "shhh" to her mother. Verine realized her mistake. No one was to know about their set up. Geth made that abundantly clear.

By now, the entire crew were walking back to the house, a circle of armed guards surrounding them. Daniel was with them. Gan had put the "closed" sign on the door and set the HoloPhone to the after-hours message. Daniel didn't argue. He just followed the women feeling as low as he could ever recall feeling.

A few minutes later, Ciena was once again using the "emergency only" contact to Thane. He answered, but this time he was apparently on the Bridge from the looks of it.

Before he could say anything, Ciena said, "They got them, Thane. Sara and Sila – they're gone!"

* * *

 **Rebel Victory – Conference Room**

Dalven entered the room alone as Thane had asked – before anyone else could get there. His face was red and he had been running. "What? What is it?" he asked. Putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

Thane walked up to Dalven and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Sara and Sila," he said.

"No!" Dalven stated. "Uh-uh, no way," he said, shaking his head. Thane grabbed Dalven and pulled him embrace his brother.

"We're going to get them back!" Thane said through his teeth. "We will, Dalven. I promise you right here, right now. We're going to get them both back!"

Dalven's arms hung in front of him. He leaned his forehead into Thane's chest and his shoulders started to heave. "No!" Thane exclaimed. "Don't give in, Dalven. Be strong," Thane encouraged him.

Dalven seemed to nod, then he took a step back and Thane kept one hand on his shoulder. The door to the room slid open and in came Bull, Steps, Stretch and Lem. Geth was one step behind, talking to Lieutenant Endells about something they were excited about. Thane stared at Dalven and Dalven stared back, then he nodded and moved to take a seat. Geth caught the tail end of the exchange and then saw Dalven's face.

Geth stood next to his men. "Heads up. This is serious." Geth crossed his arms, staring at Thane with an anxious, but determined look.

"They got Sara and Sila," Thane said.

"No kriffen way! I have security all over that place," Geth's voice boomed, deep and angry.

"Regardless, it's true. There were four of them, two human, a Trandoshian, and something else. They stormed the Clinic where Sara had taken Sila to have her ears checked. They are evidently in a rarely used shuttle that the Empire used for rapid incursions and exits."

"What do you want to bet Ecks manufactures the shuttle," Lem offered.

"Yes – that's good thinking." Thane said. He looked at Lieutenant Endells.

"On it," the Lieutenant said.

"No one else was hurt, except Daniel was knocked out by a chemical of some sort. He's fine now," Thane said. "I've spoken to Fleet Command. I'm authorized to send in a sizeable force to deal with the Compound, but I need eyes on the ground, first. We have to send in an advanced team to somehow get Sara and Sila out of there."

"We can do it!" Bull asserted. "Send us in – we won't fail." Geth was startled by the typically quiet's man assertiveness.

"Thank you, Bull. I might take you up on that offer. I've put in a call to Master Skywalker to see if the Jedi can help. We also have a man on the inside who is helping us now."

"A man on the inside?" Geth asked.

Thane nodded. "Paxson."

Geth's face turned red and he turned away. Lem, Bull, Stretch and Steps actually looked relieved. "Geth," Thane said. "It's true. We know it's true because Grhan told us." Geth snapped around, his expression confused and stunned, as was everyone else's around the table. Thane nodded. "Grhan contacted Ciena today. He wasn't killed – his ship was disabled and he was taken. Nash has been holding him at the Compound since that time. He was discovered by a woman who was there on her own covert mission. Nash took something of value to her employer and she was there to retrieve it. She discovered Grhan, released him, and they fought their way off the compound together. They were almost caught, but Paxson risked himself to get them to the woman's shuttle. He's the one who gave us the intel about where they were, the forces that are there – a lot of helpful intel," Thane explained.

Geth nodded and swallowed hard. "Grhan is alive. Stang, this whole time Windrider has had him. Is he okay?"

"Yes. In fact, he should be here in the next two hours," Thane said.

Geth cleared his throat. "What about Paxson?"

"We don't know. Grhan said that it was going to be tricky for him to get back into the compound undetected," Thane replied.

"He's fine!" Lem said. "Pax will find a way." The other men nodded in agreement and looked as anxious to move as Dalven.

"Also, he's the one who warned us about the possible action against Sara and Sila. Paxson must have refused to do it, so Nash went another route. Paxson said it might be too late on Jelucan, but if it was and the girls ended up on Zaphthosis, he would get them out and back home. Grhan is certain of Paxson's sincerity. He said he detected sincerity… and shame," Thane explained.

Geth squared his shoulders. "Admiral Kyrell, it goes without saying. Whatever is being done, my team needs to be written into the plan," Geth said to his step-son.

"I agree, General," Thane said. "In fact, I was going to ask if you would be willing to lead the small incursion team to try and remove Sila and Sara before our forces move in. Between you and the Jedi – and whatever you have on that freighter of yours – it might be their best chance," Thane explained.

"I'm going with you," Dalven said quietly.

"Son, that's a bad idea," Geth said. Dalven looked up at Geth, his expression furious and eyes wild with anger. "And that right there is why," Geth said, pointing to him. "Dalven, you won't help Sila or Sara or any of us – you'll place us at risk. You will jump when we should stay quiet. You will insist on action when we need patience. You are too close to the victims. This isn't about you, son, it's about human nature."

"I won't do any of those things. I'll stay behind you the entire time. I swear I will. I _need_ to do this," Dalven pleaded.

Geth rapped his knuckles on the table and heaved a heavy sigh. He walked around the table to stand in front of Dalven. "The last thing in the world I want is to hurt you, Dalven. If I were in your shoes, if this were Gan and Lucy, I'd insist and pull rank and every trick in the book to get on the detail, too. I know I would, so I'm not going to pretend I am not being a hypocrite. Still, I want you to think about Sara and Sila and what is best for them. You – safely here for when we return with them, or you risking yourself in the process of trying to save them? If you get hurt or killed, Sara will never forgive herself. If something happens and one of the girls gets hurt, you will blame yourself," Geth said. He put his hands on Dalven's shoulders and squeezed gently. "So please, I am asking you as someone who loves you as his son… I'm asking you as a father to his son, Dalven. I'm asking you as a man who truly loves you as I do your brother and Lucy… no less than I loved Jake and Malee – do the hard thing and stay here for Sara and Sila, for your mother, sister, brother, and for me."

Dalven leaned into Geth's massive chest and Geth wrapped an arm around him, holding Dalven's head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Geth," Dalven cried. "I can't survive without them. I just can't. If you say it's for the best, I'll listen. Just bring them back to me," Dalven begged.

Thane walked over and placed a hand on Dalven's shoulder. "I'll be right here with you, brother. We'll coordinate the operations from here. You'll still be in the fight." Dalven looked up and nodded at Thane.

Lem stood up, then the rest of the men followed. "Sir, with your permission, we'd like to start prepping for the mission?"

"Permission granted," Geth said. "And Thane, I think it's time you took a tour of my freighter. Dalven, you, too. But remember, if you can't keep it to yourselves, don't come. No exceptions." Thane and Dalven looked at one another and an almost childlike grin broke from the corners of their mouths – odd at a time like this. They both nodded.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory – Docking Bay**

Thane and Dalven descended the ramp of the freighter and were pretty much speechless. Thane knew Geth had his connections and invested a lot into preparedness for anything that could happen after surviving the Clone and Galactic Civil Wars. But this left the boys awestruck – and kind of kicked Geth up a few notches in the _coolest step-dad in the Galaxy_ contest.

Thane reached into his pocket and felt the folded piece of Flimsy. He looked out into the Docking Bay and surveyed the variety ships. An idea crossed his mind that he regretted not having realized in the first place.

"I just remembered something I have to do! I'll see you shortly," Thane hollered back as he bolted out of the Docking Bay.

Thane was closer to the Bridge than his office. When he ran onto the bridge he yelled, "At ease!" to mitigate some of the confusion his dramatic entrance might cause. He sat in his chair at the command console. He entered the information and within seconds Grhan appeared.

"Thane?" Grhan asked.

"Change of plans," Thane said. "The Jedi are relatively the same distance as the Rebel Victory from where you are. I'm diverting you to the Jedi," Thane said.

"Oh, that is… well, that's great!" Grhan exclaimed. "May I ask if there is a specific reason?"

"There is, but I cannot get into it right now," Thane looked around at his surroundings. In a slightly softer voice, he added, "The escort will leave you at that point. You will not have difficulty locating them."

"Thank you, Thane. I was looking forward to seeing you, but –"

"Say no more," Thanes smiled. The comm ended.


	27. Senate Suicides & A Fragile Heart

**Yavin IV – Senate Building  
Senate Armed Services Intelligence Committee Meeting**

"I beeelieeeve weee are beeeing preeecipitous heeere. Have weee eeeven contacted theee Impeeerial forces to inform them of pending action against Zaphthosis?" Senator Kwee argued to the other eleven Senators sitting around the expansive, round table. Her frail appearance belied the strong influence she had over all matters both inside and outside of the committee. Her unique speech patterns leant an air of regality to her persona, though it had a habit of making a first-time listener cringe for the initial few minutes.

Leia was typically the counterbalance for Senator Kwee's questionable arguments, but Leia was gone. In her place was Senator Reltz. He was Leia's choice of proxy for several reasons. This very circumstance was most certainly one of them.

"I must ask again, Senator Kwee: Why do you believe there is a connection between Nash Windrider and the Imperial Remnant? Nash Windrider defected, with his TIE, quite some time ago. His activities have been denounced without exception by the Imperial Ambassadors Gorum and Hallus. Exactly what is it you know that you have not shared with this Committee?" Senator Reltz asked.

"You accuse meee again, Senator Reltz, and I find this most offensive!" Senator Kwee declared, smacking a balled fist against the table.

"I do not _accuse_ , Senator Kwee. I _ask_ an obvious question. You have encouraged this Committee to pause, halt, or abandon action against Nash Windrider and known associates of his on," Reltz paused as his assistant slid into his field of vision a data pad for his reference, "twenty-seven occasions in the past six months. On twenty-seven occasions, you have failed to support action. So, I do not accuse – I _ask_ the obvious once again: Exactly what do you know that you have not shared with this Committee?"

"Fellow senators, this is not necessary," spoke the breathy, at times intimidating voice of Borsk Fey'lya, Chairman of the committee. "Might we simply adjourn for a brief moment to allow calmer heads to prevail as we proceed with these important decisions?"

As Committee members were already beginning to rise from their seats, Senator Reltz felt a rise in his temper. Instead of squelching it, he decided it was time to finally get somewhere with this. "I object to this, Chairman Fey'lya," Reltz said in a tone that was uncharacteristically loud and insistent. All beings either paused in whatever stage of movement they were in or actually sat back down. "Every time we agitate the proverbial "clog" in our process, we move to recess in the spirit of civility. I suggest, with our brave men and women putting their lives on the line within hours of now, we stay right where we are and do the relatively easy task of laying our motivations on the table!" Reltz demanded.

"Here, here!" a voice of support came from somewhere across the table.

"Yes, please! I am growing tired of leaving these meetings with the same feeling of hopelessness that plagued us all in the Republic Senate." This would be the wise and respected voice of Senator Faleen.

Senator Reltz looked across the table at Senator Kwee with an expression that equaled the determination of her own. As people continued to retake their seats, Borsk Fey'lya – having failed to strike the gavel before Reltz's interjection – was saved the need to formally revoke his suggestion. This was good, because Fey'lya was very prideful and this may have worked in Kwee's favor.

"I would like to go on the record," Reltz stated, "and suggest that this Committee has been influenced by an extraordinarily wealthy and powerful citizen of the New Republic who, at this very moment, can be found on Zaphthosis conspiring with Nash Windrider against our forces."

The rise in noise from gasps, statements of surprise, and chatter between Committee members bordered on the chaotic. The gavel came down one, two, then three times. Senator Fey'lya stared at Reltz with an expression that conveyed both shock and irritation. "Quiet!" Fey'lya demanded. The room calmed almost immediately.

"Senator Reltz, would you clarify your previous remarks, and be _specific_ ," Fey'lya instructed.

"Anogen Ecks is on Zaphthosis," Reltz said, and once again there was an eruption of noise from around the Committee room.

"I want this room cleared of all non-Committee members _now!"_ Senator Fey'lya ordered. "You will be sequestered in the adjoining chamber until this meeting is concluded as a matter of Galactic security. Your Senator will arrive shortly to accompany you from the secured area. No communication devices will be utilized until that time. And hear this – _this goes for everyone in this room, Senators included_ : If one word of what has been spoken in this room makes its way to a single individual who was not in this room, there will be swift and decisive repercussions. It will be treated as a matter of treason. If I have to enlist the Jedi's assistance in weeding out the culprit I will do it. _Do not consider trying me on this_." As around twenty beings exited the room under supervision from the senate guards, the Senators sat in silence.

Fey'lya signaled for the Captain of the Senate Guards, who took quiet instruction from the Senator and then exited the room. Fey'lya signaled to the Senators around the table to wait quietly. Several guards returned with the Captain and began sweeping the room for listening devices. This time, they included the table, chairs, beings, bags and every possible means something could be carried into the room. Nothing was found.

Now Fey'lya spoke. "Your staff are being searched in the identical manner next door. You can reassure them that they were not signaled out or marginalized in any way when we are finished here. Now, Senator Reltz, please continue."

"Anogen Ecks was using his nephew, an Intern in Senator Organa Solo's office, to collect intelligence on the activities of the New Republic fleets, the Senate, the Jedi, and many other things. His nephew was cooperating under the belief he was actually working for the New Republic. We do have some evidence that this is indeed the case. There was no intention to cause harm to the New Republic on the nephew's behalf. Ecks invented an entire – and very plausible – cover story that had them working for a deep cover New Republic organization that gathered and acted on intelligence to protect the New Republic's assets. Most important of all, Ecks presented scenarios to the nephew that lives were in danger and if he were to leak information it would reduce their chances of foiling the plots.

It was shortly after Anogen Ecks was provided the top-secret coordinates of the Jedi Shuttle on approach to Rebel Victory that the Shuttle was interdicted, and Jedi Solo killed. His nephew began having questions and was overheard making the case that it would be better to warn Senator Organa Solo and others of the danger. His Uncle was quite forceful in his arguments against this. The nephew, Flynn Ptgorel, has been taken into custody by the Jedi, who will be turning him over to the New Republic at the conclusion of their investigation. Senator Organa Solo has left to oversee the transfer of Ecks's nephew to the New Republic."

Outbursts of shock and surprise were to be expected. Once again, the gavel came down and Fey'lya demanded silence. "How long have you been aware of this information, Senator Reltz?"

"Less than an hour," he reported. "I knew Senator Organa Solo had left the planet many days ago, and she gave me her proxy through a conversation and electronic communication with her Assistant. I was told she was taking her vacation and I had no reason to suspect anything else. However, shortly before I was to be here today, I was contacted by Admiral Thane Kyrell on Rebel Victory. He had just concluded a briefing with the Fleet Admirals – including Admiral Ackbar – where it was reported that Vice Admiral Dria Reshka had arrived on Rebel Victory as a representative of _this committee_ and tried to claim rights to Flynn Ptgorel – Anogen Ecks's nephew. The Jedi were present and became aware – in a variety of ways they are able to know these things - of a deception in her claims. When confronted, Vice Admiral Reshka admitted that she was indeed there representing _this committee_ with orders to obtain custody of Ptgorel and return him to Yavin IV for arraignment and prosecution by the New Republic. These orders were indeed in her possession and appear in order."

Feltz attached his data pad to a port in the panel in front of his seat. A large image of a document appeared, floating above the conference table and visible to all in attendance. Fey'lya and the other Committee members reviewed the contents, and being that Fey'lya was a Bothan, it did not take much for him to express the anger he felt as he read the data pad's contents and his lips pulled back to bare more of his sharp, white teeth.

Reltz continued, "However, Vice Admiral Reshka would not have returned Flynn Ptgorel to Yavin IV, as her ultimate loyalty was to Anogen Ecks, who wanted his nephew brought to him _on Zaphthosis_."

There was a surprising silence in the room. The shocking revelation left the Committee members speechless. All but one. "This is nonsense!" Senator Kwee exclaimed.

Senator Reltz then swiped the screen to reveal the second page, upon which there were five signatures. Borsk Fey'lya stood and glared at Senator Kwee. At the bottom, the name and signature of Senator Reegin Kwee was visible to all beings in the room. The four other signatures created the five necessary to execute an actionable order from the Committee without the Chairman's signature present. The excuses from the other four began to fill the air.

Senator Reltz wasn't hearing any of it. He was staring at Senator Kwee with disgust and anger. He had mentored this up-and-comer many years ago in the Republic. He watched her grow into her own and had even been proud of the moral clarity he found she possessed in times where many would have given into material incentives to sway their thinking. "What happened to you, Reegin?" he said to her. Most around the table probably didn't hear the question, but Reegin Kwee did. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Silence!" Fey'lya ordered. "I need the five Senators who are signatories to this document taken into custody immediately." Senatorial guards were moving into position behind the seats of the five.

It almost went unnoticed. Reltz saw the swift movement of Kwee's hand as it passed up and over her mouth and then back under the table. It was unnatural – odd – and then it dawned on him. "Suicide pills! Grab their hands! Check Senator Kwee's mouth!" Before any action could be taken, two of the five Senators were already slumping over in convulsions. The other three were firmly held in place as more guards rushed in to assist. Senators had moved from their seats to either watch or assist in getting the two in distress on the floor.

Reltz watched as the once vibrant, strong being he had counted as a friend stopped writhing on the floor and went completely still. The second Senator also succumbed to the effects of the ingested poison.

"Senator Reltz," Borsk Fey'lya boomed. Reltz turned and acknowledged the Chairman. "I believe we need to adjourn for five minutes to allow Committee members to collect themselves. Then I would like for us all to reconvene and go through this step-by-step." Reltz nodded, not bothering to mask the pain he felt. For things to go this far – for Reegin Kwee to become _radicalized_ in this way – this was much bigger and much more terrifying than Reltz realized until now. He sat back in his seat and stared in silence as they carried Reegin's body away.

* * *

 **Zaphthosis - Training Level**

Nash observed Anogen's agitation growing as the day passed. It wasn't about their training or activities on Zaphthosis. His mind was elsewhere.

"Anogen, let us talk for a moment," Nash suggested. Anogen didn't look at Nash, but he nodded. "My office?" Anogen nodded a second time.

They walked to the lift. They were leaving behind Sona – who was a small distance down the "fat" corridor communicating with a large, aggressive beast being held in a large, heavily fortified enclosure. Korus was constructing and deconstructing pieces of electronic equipment using telekinesis. Eevou was battling a modified version of a Magnaguard, making quick work of its deactivated electrostaffs, extremities and anything else it wanted to put in the way of her weapon of choice. Paxson sat cross-legged in a separate room surrounded by sparkflies – potentially dangerous insects with extraordinarily painful stingers – and directed them into shapes and configurations in the air. He had been in the room with them for at least fifteen minutes and had not a single bite. He even allowed them to cover his arms several times and at his mind's direction they flew off and followed whatever command he gave them.

"Eevou," Nash called out. She was kicking the remnants of the battledroid she had just demolished across the room into a corner. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Unlike some of our resources, Battledroids are not quite so easy to supply. Once again, could you please use the training sabers or possibly move on to something new for a bit?" Nash asked. Eevou liked that he was asking, so she extended her hand and offered an exaggerated bow. Nash and Anogen stepped onto the Lift. Just before the doors closed, Nash stepped back out. "Oh – yes! I almost forgot. The Mirage landed approximately forty-five minutes ago. Captain Kodix indicated you were assisting him with some project and would be eager to see how it was coming along?" Nash had the most innocent look on his face.

Eevou quietly set aside her training weapons, wiped her face and arms with a towel, then joined Nash and Anogen on the lift. Not a word was shared between any of the three passengers. When the door opened, Eevou set out toward the entrance to the residence. Nash felt a small victory as she turned the corner. Then he looked back at Anogen's expression and remembered there was something wrong. Nash opened the door to his office and the two men entered. As soon as the door shut, Anogen spoke.

"I've been compromised," he said. Nash gestured to a chair while he sat behind the desk in his own and made a teepee with his fingers upon which he rested his chin. He looked at Anogen, waiting for more information. "I should have heard from two contacts in the last hour. Neither have checked in. The last contact I did receive alerted me to the fact that Kyrell's fleet was going mobile again and the Jedi had left Rebel Victory. That's it." Anogen said, sounding and looking angrier than Nash had ever seen the man in many years of association.

"That doesn't sound like much, Ecks. There are a hundred reasons for any of that," Nash stated.

"No. People do _not_ miss contacts with me. They simply do not," he said firmly. "Even if I could dismiss the first, I can't dismiss the second. She should be in a position to contact me at her convenience regardless of the circumstances – unless those circumstances involve her being discovered as working on my behalf," he said.

" _Your_ behalf?" Nash asked. "You do mean _our_ behalf," Nash clarified.

Knowing it was useless to lie, Anogen answered truthfully. "No. Not in this case. This is about my nephew. I sent in someone to get him out of New Republic custody to safety."

Nash felt the warmth growing on his neck and face. It would serve no useful purpose for him to become angry with Anogen. It was, after all, his nephew. When the idea was suggested that he use his nephew's proximity to the Senator as a source for intelligence, Anogen was deeply resentful that he'd been asked. It took time and much persuasion. Eventually, he did see the necessity, but he also made it clear he would not allow his nephew to suffer for it. Nash should have seen this coming.

Nash nodded gently. "Yes, I can see where you would want to help Flynn. Exactly what do you think has happened, and how will it affect us here?"

"I don't know for certain. It was a Vice Admiral with lawful orders from the Senate to take custody of Flynn for return to the New Republic. Once she had custody of him, she would have run into resistance – planned of course – during which Flynn would be taken and diverted to Zaphthosis instead."

"So, she knows where you are – where we are?" Nash clarified, a slight rise in his volume being the first sign that he was agitated.

"It is… possible. Though, I cannot see it. It was not necessary for her to know. However, she is brilliant. If she wishes to know where they are taking Flynn, she will find out. Still, I cannot see her revealing her association with me as it would be more devastating to her than anyone else. She also has a dozen possible trails she can send the New Republic on - all leading to patsies."

"So, it is your nephew you are truly concerned about?" Nash asked pointedly. Anogen nodded. _No sign of deception there,_ Nash thought. "And you are not concerned that our position has been exposed by your associates?"

Anogen paused, then answered carefully. "The likelihood is very slim that this would happen. Not impossible, but slim."

 _Not what I wanted to hear, but he is telling the truth as he knows it. It's better than the alternative,_ Nash told himself. "Okay. Well, I don't see where there is much we can do about this right now. We already have the issue of Grhan escaping to contend with, but he was never told where we were. The person with him probably knows. If our position is to be exposed, that is likely going to be the source." Nash stood and walked around his desk. Anogen stood as well.

"I appreciate your concern, but it seems premature to think you're compromised. You are a powerful man, Anogen. You have amassed enormous wealth and resources. You have allies that will work very hard to protect you – even when you haven't asked them to." Nash put an arm around Anogen as they walked to the door. "Let's have faith that the days of operating behind a curtain are coming to an end."

Anogen felt gratitude for Nash's positive reaction to what he could easily have seen as a serious problem. Anogen was already exhausted from his exercises down below. He'd hate to have to exert additional energy manipulating Nash's thoughts for the first time. _Well, the first time in at least a few months,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Shuttle Mirage  
Docked Outside Dark Alliance Residence**

Eevou approached the beautiful black ship feeling more eager than she realized possible. She had already acknowledged she missed Remy. For the life of her she wasn't certain why. It was all sex… or at least she thought it was? In any case, she was also nervous – and Eevou never felt nervous.

She walked up the boarding ramp and entered the large hold. Two lift rides later and she found herself walking toward the Bridge. She heard the deep, resonate voice before she made it to the entrance. As she approached the open doors, a large person came walking through from the other side and the two collided. Strong hands grabbed her upper arms to steady her, and she found herself looking up at Remy. A very large smile met her gaze and without meaning to she reached up and embraced him. Surprisingly enough, he returned the gesture.

"Hello," he said softly. Eevou didn't respond. She simply held on a second or two longer. Then she dropped her arms and stepped back. She found she couldn't look back up at him. Embarrassment had set in. Evidently Remy was unconcerned. He took her hand and began to walk down the corridor, and she allowed him to lead her. Eventually they were entering his quarters. As soon as the door slid shut, Remy lifted Eevou up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

 _I forgot what a good kisser he is,_ she thought. He turned and held her against the wall placing his hands on either side of her face and looked at her. This was… _different,_ she thought. It actually bordered on uncomfortable, until he spoke.

"I've missed you, Eevou. Not for the reasons you probably think. I mean, of course, I missed you for those. But I've missed you for more than that. You make me calmer. I like that you say so much without speaking. I like knowing you are close by. I don't like thinking you could be somewhere out of my reach and something could happen to you. I've… missed you."

Eevou wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting to feel her heart flutter like this, or her cheeks to flush, or to actually like hearing it. She wasn't sure what it all meant, but she liked it. So, when Remy leaned in to kiss her, she let him. It wasn't the hot and heavy prelude to the many encounters like they'd had before. It was slow, gentle - an introduction to something surprising and new. _A first introduction_ , she thought, remembering what Paxson said. Once again, a man she was certain had been given a warning about her from Nash, was showing her that she can give her own first impressions – even when there had been many other impressions before.

She pulled her head away. "Hello, Remy," she said, smiling. "I'm Eevou." Remy looked a little confused, then he smiled and returned to her mouth, slowly showing her how much he liked being there. And if this is where Remy planned on remaining and their reunion ended with this moment, Eevou would be perfectly happy with this.

Of course, it didn't. Thirty minutes later they lay in Remy's bed. Eevou was almost asleep – the morning activities were exhausting, and the enthusiasm Remy brought to love making was quite the work out in and of itself. Remy sat up and threw on a robe. He walked over to a wardrobe and opened the door, removing a medium sized box. He returned to the bed. "Hey, sleepy girl. You up for a gift?"

Eevou sat up, smiling. "A gift?" she asked, surprised and nervous. Eevou wasn't used to getting gifts. Remy placed the box in front of her and gestured for her to open it. She smiled and looked sideways at him.

"Go on, it's safe. I promise," he laughed.

Eevou pulled out sheets of white tissue paper and finally reached the item. "A Captain's Hat!" she laughed. "You got me a Captain's Hat!" She removed it from the box. Remy reached over and pointed out the more appropriate circumference for Eevou's notably smaller head.

"But it isn't _your_ hat," she said, pouting.

"It most certainly is." He flipped it back over and there was his official insignia, and this was official issue. "This is the hat I always had handy for you to conveniently abscond with when you thought I wasn't paying attention. I simply had it modified to fit your head a little better. I thought maybe you might be a little more… _free_ to keep _both_ of your hands on me if you weren't constantly holding it on your head."

"Oooh! I see. So, really this gift is for _you_?" Eevou laughed. She did have a point.

"I thought you might feel that way. So, I decided to do a little something extra." Remy reached over and opened the drawer to his bedside table. When his hand returned it was holding a small, square box.

At first Eevou's heart jumped into her throat. Remy was already shaking his head. "It's nothing big, just something that's definitely for you."

Eevou lifted the lid and she gasped at what she found inside. It was a striking pendant that Eevou knew immediately had been custom designed and made. She looked up at Remy with surprise and curiosity. "How?" she asked.

"Well, if there is one thing I can see as clearly as my own reflection in the mirror it is your eyes. I started to research stones and materials. I wanted something that could capture the look in your eyes when they are on fire. It's like nothing I've ever seen. In a thousand trips across this Galaxy, I've never seen anything close to as beautiful as your eyes. So, I found some artisans who used to live on Alderaan. They use a special kind of glass, all types of stones that react to light in different ways, and other processes I can't begin to describe. I drew a rough sketch, but then I used natural phenomena to explain the specific behaviors of the colors. This pendant was the first they provided, and I was blown away. Even in the dark, the tiny colored stones sparkle."

Eevou jumped into Remy's arms and before she realized it she had tears. He held her for a moment. "Hey, she likes it!" he said.

"She likes it," Eevou repeated, her voice breaking slightly.

Remy gently pushed her away to see her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you?"

"Tell me why it means so much to you?" he asked.

Eevou was falling back into uncomfortable territory. _No! This is the new Eevou he just met. Do the opposite of what you would have done!_ She braced herself, taking a deep breath, then crossed the invisible line. "I… well, I really don't see myself as a person who people would think to get a gift?" she offered. "I'm the girl you want to see for fun or… well, you know… sex. I guess I don't expect anyone to need or want to see me as… as… as _more_?"

Remy smiled warmly. "I doubt very seriously I am the first man who has wanted to see you as much more than what you describe. I have to be honest. I did these things not knowing if you had any interest in seeing me again. I took a chance and feel happy and very lucky you came to me today. I was dreading being here if you were going to choose to ignore me. I would have survived it, but it would have hurt," Remy said.

"I missed you," Eevou said. "I don't usually miss people, but I missed you."

They lay back in the bed and Eevou curled up next to Remy. "Things are getting ready to get very strange around here, Remy. I won't have much time to spend relaxing," Eevou pondered aloud.

"Yes, for us too. We're preparing as if the planet is expecting visitors – and not the welcome kind."

"So, we'll do our best to make time for each other. If we can, we will. If we can't, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it?" Eevou suggested.

Remy pulled her even tighter against him. I'm certain we will find a way to see one another. As Captain I have some privileges that are known only to me." Remy had a mischievous smile that reeled Eevou in like a starving fish.

"Oh yah? Secret privileges. Like…" she pushed.

"Uh-uh-uh – not going to share my secret privileges, even with my lady. I cannot be forced or convinced, so do not even try!" he declared.

"Is that a dare, Captain Kodix?" Eevou asked, putting on her new cap.

"If it wasn't intended to be, it is now!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll have you spilling your secrets with a smile on your face," Eevou proclaimed.

"Stang, I hope so," Remy admitted, pulling Eevou up by her hips to sit atop him as he sat up and began to kiss her in that new, special way all over again.


	28. Reunited & Oh, Brother!

**D'Qar – Outside on Open Landing Pad**

The group had finally finished surveying the quarters and finding them in outstanding shape. Luke had pretty much decided he would be using this space as a secret Jedi Training facility, and would begin calling in the small groups scattered about the Galaxy when the immediate threat was dealt with.

"It's strange," Leia said. "Being here, seeing how determined we were and then it all just… stops," she shrugged.

"It's like a diary of the end of the war in a way. We were really preparing for something big here. This equipment - the layout and design – this was long term preparation. I almost can't remember that feeling anymore," Luke admitted.

Leia looked sideways at him. "Well, I can recall well enough for us both, so let's just leave it at that," she smiled and the twins put their arms around each other as they walked out of the command center into the sunlight.

Corran could be seen running toward them, which immediately raised warning flags. "What is it?" Luke called.

"A ship. Can you see it on radar?" Leia had already beat Luke to the displays and began switching on machines. It took a brief time for them to warm up, but soon Leia could identify the ship exiting D'Qar's atmosphere and burning a trail directly toward them. Leia smiled and laughed.

"It's Han!" she announced and went running out of the command center, Luke and Corran following at a more leisurely pace.

Corran looked at Luke. "Two questions: First, why is he coming – is it to bring bad or good news? Second – How did he know how to find us?"

Luke shook his head and felt he should have known better. Of course, Han was going to track his movements if he was able. Han was protective of the "Farmboy" – his Jedi Master brother-in-law. Most important, Han knew that wherever Luke was, Leia was likely to end up. On either score, it was difficult to be angry at Han for being…well, Han. _How did he do it?_ Luke asked himself. That was the one thing Han would have to reveal.

The Falcon eased in on its repulsorlifts and finally settled down, loud hissing and a few complaining groans coming from various overused areas of the ship's frame. And yet, she was still unconventionally beautiful. It was hard not to see her that way when she'd pulled your butt out of the Sarlac's mouth more than a dozen times.

The ramp lowered and Leia was up it and in Han's arms. Luke could see – could feel – that Leia was surprised and thrilled to see him. Chewie came bounding over to Luke and gave him the usually careful squeeze and giant wookie hand mussing Luke's hair. "Hey Chewie! It's good to see you," Luke said.

Leia looked back at Luke and waved, then gave him a signal. He could sense she wanted him to wait, but she and Han had to talk. Luke nodded and waved them on.

Aboard the Falcon, Han brought Leia to the cockpit and she sank deep into the enormous co-pilot's seat. "Honey, I have some really, _really_ good news." Leia tried to sit up as much as the chair allowed.

"Well…" Leia urged him. But Han said nothing right away. "Why do you look so nervous about good news?"

"Oh – no, it's not that I am nervous, it's just _really_ big," Han clarified. He held out a palm for her to give him a minute while he took a deep, restorative breath. "Grhan is alive."

At first, Leia continued fidgeting in the seat trying to sit more on the edge, then she stopped, staring at the floor. Slowly her face turned to see Han's expression. "Yes, sweetheart, Grhan Solo is alive. I am certain. He has been in contact with Thane and Ciena. I'll tell you the long, sordid story as I know it, but the most important thing right now is- "

" _Kendy!"_ Leia said, breaking into an impossibly grand smile. "We have to tell Kendy!" Leia said.

"Honey, stop for a quick second. We do need to tell her… well, I was thinking it best that you tell her. But there are a lot of unanswered questions and until she is able to see him and touch him, life is going to become exponentially more difficult for Kendy. She might become desperate," Han explained. "We need to make sure she makes rational decisions that do not compromise the team as a whole. Luke needs to be made aware and the others."

Leia nodded. She grabbed Han's hands and smiled such a beautiful smile it made Han's heart flip. "Han, I have to tell you something important," Leia said.

"I have to tell you something, too. But, maybe we should focus on Kendy, first?" Han suggested.

Leia nodded. "Of course. Absolutely. Let's go find her," Leia said. Han took her outstretched hands and pulled her up from the seat, then they walked down the ramp, hand-in-hand. "I thought she was with Luke, but evidently not. She might be with Hinson exploring."

Leia commed Kendy and received an immediate response. "Kendy here," she said.

"What's your location?" Leia asked.

"Hinson and I are on our way out of the Eastern perimeter of the Jungle. We did some pretty deep exploration this morning. We are coming out now… wait? Is that the Falcon?"

Leia looked off into the distance and could see Kendy and Hinson starting the fairly decent jog back to the landing pad. "Yes, Han and Chewie are here. In fact, we need to see you so come straight to the Falcon when you get back. I've cleared it with Luke," Leia said. Han gave her a dubious look. "I will right now," Leia mouthed.

"Luke," Leia called into her comm. He replied and Leia made the request. Luke agreed.

Now the comm was off and it was just Han and Leia. "Han, maybe Luke should be here when we tell Kendy? The moment Leia had the thought, she knew it was right. She commed Luke once more. "Luke?"

"I'll have to start charging you if you keep this up," he chuckled.

"Could you come to the Falcon. You probably could be a big help – and before you ask questions, just please come," Leia asked.

"I'll be there," he said, shrugging at Corran who replied in kind. Luke began jogging toward the Falcon. Kendy and Hinson had made it back to the landing pad and were probably 10 meters from the Falcon.

"Hey! Look!" Hinson yelled, pointing upward. Another ship – looking to be 23 or so meters in length and a unique design not readily identifiable to anyone on the ground was making its way down, the trajectory putting it somewhere amidst the current activity on the landing pad. Repulsorlifts hissed and lowered, the ship made an impressive mid-air stop and slowly lowered into place caddy-cornered to the Falcon. Once lowered, the new ship's ramp would lower at a 90 degree angle to the Falcon's. Those waiting to board the Falcon could turn to their left and be staring up into the new ship.

"Leia," Han said softly and with a little urgency in his voice. "I think you better go to Kendy now." Leia looked at Han in confusion. "Honey, I mean it." Leia nodded and hurried over to stand with Kendy.

"Who is it?" Kendy asked. Is this why you wanted me to…

A woman with brilliant red hair in a skin tight body suit with a blaster on her left hip and a lightsaber hilt on the right hip emerged from within the ship, and slowly made her way down the ramp. Behind her, legs emerged. The long leather boots led to the pants and matching sandy colored tunic with a leather belt and a lightsaber hilt on the right hip. The figure paused.

Kendy's heart began to race before conscious thought had a chance to join in.

Luke felt a rush of something familiar. Something so precise, yet... "Impossible," he said loud enough for everyone to glance his way.

Kendy began to step toward the ramp, and the person began to step down. And then there were the hands and the arms. Kendy moved faster. With his next step was his chest and then his chin and mouth. By the time he stepped fully into view, Kendy was already at the bottom of the ramp in a flat out run. And there he was – hazel eyes, dark hair, that lopsided grin and tears streaming down his face.

"Grhan!" Kendy cried and leapt into his arms. He collapsed back - not out of force, but out of a sheer need to pull as much of Kendy's body against his as possible and hold it there. He cradled her in his lap and suddenly he was kissing her passionately, his hands in her hair and down her back.

"I love you so much," Grhan said in the fleeting moments her lips left his. "Everyday I've dreamt of nothing more than finding my way home _to you_!"

"Grhan!" was all Kendy could manage through her sobs and gasps and desperation to cling to every part of him so he wouldn't disappear.

Suddenly she stopped and pulled away. "Wait! This is… it's a dream. An evil dream."

"No, it's not," came the voice of Han. "It's why we came – to tell you. We had no idea they'd been re-routed here from Rebel Victory. I thought we'd get here in plenty of time," he said apologetically.

Kendy stared at Grhan. She stood up and he did the same, not letting go of her hand. They walked down the ramp and now stood on even ground. Slowly, Kendy leaned into Grhan's chest, and as she did, she knew her head was in the exact place it should be. She inhaled, and her memories flooded over the dam she had constructed to hold them at bay. She leaned back and looked up at him. He put his right palm on the top of her head, moving his hand across her hair – and it was perfect. Grhan lifted his left hand while holding her right. He took his pinkie and intertwined it into hers. Kendy stared at their hands, then a smile began to slowly spread across her lips, and she looked up at Grhan. He nodded, "I'm never letting anything separate us again. I promise." Kendy reached up and embraced Grhan, who returned the embrace so tightly her feet were in the air. She buried her face in his neck, her cheek on his shoulder. "Stars, Kendy, I didn't think I could survive being apart from you. When it was scary and I thought surely I wouldn't survive, I would see you in my mind and cling to the thought of being with you."

"I didn't want to live. I wanted to die when you died. I couldn't find the point. Marida helped me. The counsellors helped me. Still, I wasn't sure even this morning if I could find a reason to justify my being here without you," Kendy admitted.

"Eh-hem," Luke interrupted. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Master Skywalker!" Grhan exclaimed, and Kendy laughed and stepped back so the two could embrace.

"Grhan! I have so much I need to say to you. So many apologies for –"

"No!" Grhan insisted. "No, Master Skywalker. I was outmatched by a superior pilot. It was that simple. They disabled my X-Wing and pulled me aboard. I was unconscious for most of it. There was nothing you, Kendy, or I could have done to prevent what happened."

Luke looked shocked – that is, beyond the extreme shock having Grhan standing in front of him. "A superior pilot?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid so. One of Nash's disciples has piloting skills that I have never encountered. Not in a simulator, not in drills, not in actual battles. I believe it is one of two people, but that's as precise as I can be."

Kendy was clinging to his arm, which was enough for her right now. Hinson, Andrew, Corran and Leia came up and all exchanged tearful hugs and greetings. Off to the side stood Kessori and Flynn.

"Grhan, can I ask you to walk with me for a moment. You, too, Kendy – of course." They both nodded. Leia walked over to Kessori and Flynn.

"Grhan Solo, this is Flynn Ptgorel. I believe you know Kessori?"

"Hello, Jedi Solo," Kessori said with a shaky voice and even shakier smile.

"Grhan, this is a long story, but I need you to know that Flynn did _not_ intentionally compromise the Jedi Shuttle or have any knowledge of what was being planned by his uncle, Anogen Ecks."

"Ecks – one of the Apprentices?" Grhan asked.

"Yes," Kendy inserted herself into the conversation. "Grhan, Flynn's Uncle used him. He tricked Flynn into thinking that Leia's life was in danger and Flynn was working with a Republic Alliance Deep Cover operation to root out the wrong doers and protect the Senate. Flynn had no idea – none whatsoever – that his Uncle was working with Nash."

Grhan looked at Flynn, and it did not take effort. Grhan could almost see the entire cycle of deceipt from beginning to end playing out in Flynn's mind. Betrayal, confusion, anger, shame, desperation to be believed. "Flynn," Grhan said. "I believe you." Grhan held out his hand, and Flynn looked away at first, feeling the stinging in his lower eyelids. Then he accepted Grhan's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Jedi Solo. When you were killed… or I guess taken… but when I thought you were killed I had my first moment of doubt. I felt… feel responsible. Everyone is going out on a limb to protect me and I'm not sure it is for the best." Flynn said softly.

"Flynn, to allow the New Republic to use you as an example when the actual culprits are out there needing to be dealt with would be one giant step backwards. Saving you from a fate to satisfy some faulty perception or to set an example is about much more than just you. It is about the survival of the New Republic. If I might suggest, move beyond how you feel this affects you personally and see the bigger picture. It might help," Grhan encouraged him, patting him on the shoulder.

Kessori was beaming and for the first time in a long time Flynn looked somewhat at peace.

Standing about 10 meters away, watching the entire scene play out, was Mara Jade. Luke had barely taken his eyes off her. Something about her seemed very familiar, though he couldn't place it. He walked toward her. She didn't move a muscle.

"Hello. I am Luke Skywalker," Luke said, holding out his hand. Mara looked at him and then down at his hand. Slowly, she reached out and lightly accepted Luke's hand. A flood of images flew through Luke's mind in a flash. He could see himself in Holos, he saw Darth Vader looking up information on him on a computer screen, he saw himself pulling his father in Darth Vader's survival suit out into the Docking Bay of the second Death Star. Mara released her light grip and Luke's mind went blank. He was startled, and looked warily at this woman with brilliant green eyes, long, beautiful red hair, red lips and a light saber hilt on her hip.

"Hello, Master Skywalker. I am Mara Jade. I'm the one who stumbled upon Grhan while on my own mission on Zaphthosis." Grhan noted the new conversation and eagerly pulled Kendy over to introduce her to his rescuer.

"Kendy, this is Mara Jade! I owe her my life. She was on Zaphthosis, sneaking around trying to scout out the place. Nash stole something of value to her former employer and as a matter of honor she intends to get it back. When she found me, instead of leaving me she helped me escape," Grhan explained.

"Clarification," Mara offered. "There came a point where neither of us could manage things alone. We worked together to get ourselves as far as we could, and then a third person stepped in and helped us get to my ship."

"Third person?" Kendy asked.

"Paxson," Grhan said. "Before you say anything, we know something went down with Paxson and there were trust issues there. I can assure you, with 100% certainty, that Paxson is working against Nash Windrider from the inside. He is our source for all of the intel we have, and he is Sara and Sila's greatest hope if Nash is capable of getting to them."

"Please, no," Kendy said. Grhan pulled her closer.

"I am sure you two would like some time alone. Kendy has a residence set up here, or you have your quarters on the Gazer. In the meantime, I need to try to reach Admiral Kyrell."

"Wait!" Leia said. "I need to see Kendy, Grhan and Han on the Falcon for five minutes. Just five minutes. It is important."

Everyone nodded and began moving back toward whatever they were doing in the moments before the big shock. "I'll be in the control center," Luke called out as he jogged in that direction.

* * *

 **Millennium Falcon – Main Cabin**

Kendy and Grhan slid into the curved sofa around the table. Han stood, leaning against the doorway to the corridor to the cockpit. "Han, sit!" Leah pointed to a seat.

"Why of course, your worshipfulness," he said, lopsided smile preventing a retort.

"We all know that Kendy and I were convinced that you two were related, and we did DNA tests to confirm what we knew. And they came out negative." Kendy was nodding, Grhan was nodding. Leah was looking at Han.

"Well, yah, I mean those tests you had done said negative," Han said. _Stang!_ Han cursed to himself. _I needed five minutes to talk to Leia about this and now it's going to be public knowledge. Grhan will hate me!_

"And we all know Han replaced his samples with some from me," Leia announced, staring at Han, who pointed to himself with a look of feigned surprise. _And she already knows. Of course she knows. Who was I kidding._

Kendy and Grhan stared at each other, and then looked at Han. Grhan actually smiled – a lop sided smile that perfectly matched the older Solo's.

"I re-did the tests," Leia said.

"You re-did the tests, did you?" Han asked.

"Yes, I did," Leia said.

"Well, so did I!" Han said. Leia was stunned.

"You did what?" Leia and Kendy asked at the same time.

"I had them redone. The first sample of Grhan's DNA was correct. They just needed my DNA to prove whether there was a relationship there or not."

"And there is," Grhan said softly, looking at Han with disappointment and regret.

"Yes, kid, there is. But, you knew that, didn't you?" Han asked.

'Yes, I knew that your father was my father. I've always known. I reached out to you when I was younger and you weren't interested. I stopped having notions of a brotherly bond a long, long time ago," Grhan explained. Surprisingly, he didn't sound bitter or angry.

"Grhan, I was in my late teens. I was fighting to survive on the streets of Corellia. Do I remember getting a letter from a kid who said we have the same father? Yes. I will tell you I honestly do. I read it in a brief pause between dodging blaster bolts, and when I reached for the letter later it was gone – along with half of my jacket. I wish I could tell you I'd have been a good influence, or an opportunity for us to bond or get to know one another would have been possible, but that simply wouldn't jive with history. Trust me, you were much better off not having known me then," Han admitted.

"Yes, I knew you were in trouble a lot. It's why I never held negative feelings toward you then and I don't now. A lot of time has passed. You can't just wave a magic wand and suddenly you have a brother," Grhan admitted.

"No, Grhan. You can't." Han walked over to the table and sat down, placing himself less than a meter from Grhan. "But I will tell you that the day they held their service for you, as I sat there listening to Luke and Thane speak about you, I felt something inside. I felt a loss, and I was angry – at myself and life – that I wasn't able to stand up there as your brother and represent how I feel about you. I wanted to say that Jedi Solo was _my brother_ , and I'm proud of that. It was wrong – I was wrong – for denying you and your legacy the truth of who you were and how you would still be carried on in your nephew, and older brother. So as soon as we arrived on Yavin IV, I found the information from the first test and submitted myself for a real test."

Grhan started at Han, unsure of what to say. Leia and Kendy were in basically the identical frame of mind. Han held out his hand, "I am sorry, Grhan. I am sorry for denying you the riches you rightly deserve – not money or any of that. I mean the gift of having a family that cares for you and is there for you no matter what crazy scheme Farmboy or these two crazy women might get you into. You should know – I want you to know – that you have a brother who is proud of you and, I hope one day, you might be proud to call me a brother, too."

Leia was frozen, as was Kendy. Grhan reached out and took Han's hand. "I'd really like that, Han. It's what I've always wanted," he said.

They all stood up from the table and Kendy scooted over to Leia and they hugged. "I knew it!" Kendy said emphatically.

"Yes, you did. And I have to tell you, being married to these Solo boys is quite the adventure. Now that we are sisters, we have a _lot_ to talk about!"

"Sisters? Hold up a second there, Highness. You are not sisters. You are sisters-in-law. Not the same thing at all," Han tried to clarify.

"Call it what you want, Han. Family is family. We can share things now and you two cannot complain about it," Leia teased. Kendy nodded emphatically.

"Oh brother!" Han exclaimed. "No pun intended."

"I think we need to get back out there and check in with the Fleet. It sounds like we might be needed sooner than we thought. We also have to decide what to do with Flynn," Kendy said.

"Whatever we do with Flynn needs to involve Kessori. In fact, that might be the answer to our dilemma. I'm going to contact a very safe contact in Kessori's family." Leia began to head down the ramp. Han went to follow, then turned around.

"So, it's official then?" Han asked.

"Seems pretty official to me," Grhan shrugged. Kendy nodded.

Then Han Solo did something very out of character. He walked back to Grhan, reached out and pulled him into a back slapping man hug. Then he turned as he nodded, and disappeared down the Falcon's ramp.

Kendy looked at Grhan. "Our first seconds alone together," he said. She ran up to him and they kissed passionately. Kendy's knees went weak and Grhan was holding her up.

"The Gazer?" Grhan asked.

"My – _our_ – residence," Kendy corrected.

After being stopped by everyone on their way to the small private residence that had been assigned to Kendy, they finally walked through the front door. It was a small, but cozy dwelling with all of the amenities. A kitchen, small eating area, living area, and a separate bedroom and refresher.

By the time they made it into the bedroom, there wasn't much left to peel off. They barely noticed. Grhan refused to rush their reunion. He had been dreaming of every inch of Kendy's skin, her curves, how soft she felt beneath his hands and lips. And he couldn't stop spending inordinate amounts of time kissing her mouth. It was the beginning of everything for them, the place he first showed her he felt more for her than friendship. It's the place he began to steal her heart away from the one to whom she had mistakenly entrusted it. One kiss at a time, he won her heart, and then there was so much more between them; their night by the creek, their anatomy lesson, the laughter, the tears, the passion, their marriage and countless times they lay together finding themselves even closer than they were before.

Now she was here, and he would savor every moment of their second chance at a "first time". "Grhan," Kendy whispered every so often.

And he'd tell her, "Not yet, stay with me - right here."

Of course, there came a point where Kendy Idele Solo was going to take matters into her own hands. She rolled him over and took control of things, which only made Grhan smile even more. And then they were together again, completely in harmony and finally in the only place the Galaxy intended them to be – together.

"Stars, I love you Kendy." They made their way to the peak and spent some time enjoying the incredible sensation of being together in this mysterious and all-consuming place. Several minutes later, Grhan had Kendy gathered into his arms again, not wanting even a single limb to get too far away from him. He needed her safely against him and she wanted to be safe in his arms.

And then… it had to happen – the tears had to come. It was a purging of all of the grief, pain, loneliness, loss and trauma. Grhan held her as she wailed at the memory of waking up and realizing it was all a nightmare, feeling the relief, and then realizing it was true again. Over and over again she suffered this pain. Kendy insisted he share what he went through, and though he was sure to her it sounded horrible, to him the thought of her being dead would have been exponentially worse. He never believed this, so he had hope and simply wouldn't concede he suffered like she did. His darkest moments were when he allowed himself to believe he wouldn't survive and wouldn't see her again, but those were few and far between. It took a long time for them to release what they could in these first moments back together, and no one interrupted or attempted to reach them.

"We're going to have to work hard to find a way to let go when we have to go different directions," Grhan said. "I know it will be very difficult for me."

"I'm going to have to just deal with it when it comes, because I cannot fathom it right here, right now," Kendy said. "And I hate that. That's not who we are. We can't lose our independence, because that is what makes us stronger. We choose to come back to each other. It's never been a matter of convenience for us."

"Did I ever tell you that you are a genius, Kendy Idele Solo?"

"Yes, but you have never called me a creative genius," she complained.

"Oh – _are_ you a creative genius?" Grhan asked.

"Give me thirty minutes and tell me what you think," she growled. Grhan laughed as she disappeared under the covers.


	29. Our Father Loved Us

**Yavin IV – Chancellor Mon Mothma's Office**

"Explain to me how this happened? How could five Senators be influenced into signing this document and a Vice Admiral to travel half way across the Galaxy and attempt to execute it?" Mon Mothma was as animated as Senators Fey'lya and Reltz had ever seen her.

"I do not know, Chancellor. I simply do not know," Senator Reltz replied; his voice reflecting the heavy toll earlier events had taken on him.

"Goren, I am so sorry," Mon said. She stopped and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've seen many of our trusted allies lose their way in the past, but this – I simply cannot wrap my thoughts around Reegin's fall. There was a time when she reminded me of another dear friend. I had high hopes for what she would do for her people and this body as a whole."

"Yes, I believe we spoke once of her spirit being similar to Padme's, though I believe Reegin tried to affect somewhat of a royal air where Padme was ready to shed hers at first chance," Goren said. The observation would have garnered laughs mere hours ago. Now, it was simply to be a tragic piece in the mysterious puzzle that was Reegin Kwee. Somehow, Goren had to put off trying to assemble that puzzle to deal with the urgent matters at hand. He was finding this difficult.

Borsk was quiet and focusing on the amber liquid that remained in his glass. "What I cannot put together is how each of these five thought they would get away with it. At some point it was going to come out that the Committee was unaware of this action and I had not authorized it. What would be so compelling to cause them to do this?"

"Possibly Leia and Master Skywalker will have answers. I've been informed they have much they need to discuss with us," Mon shared. She hesitated before continuing. "The information is extremely sensitive – so much so that Leia fears it cannot be shared outside of the strictest, smallest circle of knowledge. She would not even elude to the nature of the information over the Senate's secure comm system. She insisted on their returning to Rebel Victory and initiating our communication from there. On our end, we will need to go downstairs."

This caused both men to sit up and take notice. Mon Mothma nodded. "I've already arranged for our visit. They are expecting us in two hours. Because Leia was so insistent, and I have learned that dismissing such advice from a Skywalker is unwise, I've had to consider every possible measure to reduce the likelihood of a leak. To meet this burden, I have invoked Limitata Participationem. Only myself, Senator Fey'lya, and two other representatives from the Senate Intel Arms Committee may be present at the briefing. Participation of military representatives will be limited to Admiral Ackbar and those at the highest level of command in each Fleet engaged in current or pending action directly related to Operation Spotlight. Jedi Master Skywalker and one designee of his choosing will represent the Jedi. And then, outside of the aforementioned parties, only those with information deemed to be substantial and necessary for the safety and security of the New Republic will be in attendance."

Fey'lya nodded. "I take it Leia is representing the Senate?" Mon raised an eyebrow and Borsk grinned. "Yes, yes – a poor attempt at humor," he muttered as he sighed and leaned back in his chair, downing the remainder of his drink in the process. " Though it is difficult to tell at times."

"Many members will be unhappy about this, and I understand why. But an abundance of caution is called for as we do not know how deeply dispersed and rooted Ecks's tentacles are in our Senate body," Mon explained.

Fey'lya turned to Senator Reltz. "Naturally, as Leia's proxy here on Yavin IV, I would like for you to be present, Senator Reltz," Borsk indicated. When Reltz did not immediately answer, Borsk and Mon looked uneasily at one another.

"Senator, is there something the matter?" Mon asked, again placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize, I was just… I was just revisiting the behavior of Reegin when I spoke directly to her. Something was not… _right_. I would go so far as to say that the woman who stared back at me was not Reegin. Of course, it was physically Reegin, but there was something very wrong with her affect, her mannerisms," he mused. He stood from his chair and downed his drink. "I suppose I'm looking for meaning where none may exist; looking to excise the friend and colleague from the traitorous deed. Forgive me, Senators."

* * *

 **Yavin IV: New Republic Bureau of Investigations**

Mon observed the activity in the interrogation rooms where the three surviving traitors were being questioned.

"Anything of value, Captain?" Chancellor Mothma asked.

"So far, we have three Senators who deny signing the document. They all state they were approached by Senator Kwee and the topic was addressed, but they do not recall signing the document."

"Captain, could we provide a photo lineup and include Anogen Ecks in those photos?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Of course." The Captain saw to the photo layouts – easy enough to assemble in a matter of minutes. Each Senator was presented the photos and all three Senators pointed out Ecks in the group, claiming they simply recognized him from previous encounters at social events and official gatherings.

"Hmm…" Mon Mothma tapped a finger on the desk in the observation room. "Captain, are the assistants and interns still here for questioning?"

"Yes, Chancellor, they are," he replied.

"Please gather them together in the larger interrogation room. I would like to speak with them. And please have this photo lineup prepared for display on the large holo."

Five minutes later, a gathering of eleven young and nervous appearing beings were assembled in the room as requested. Mon Mothma entered the room and offered a reassuring and warm smile. "Please, everyone, have a seat and take a deep breath." Mon Mothma's gentle demeanor and methodical actions stood in contrast to the hectic scrambling as the group located seats and sat. "This has been a challenging day for you, and I am very sorry for this. We have you here now because we think you might could be of assistance. Many times, our assistants are our eyes and ears – even when we might not know they are paying attention?" Mon paused to allow that last statement to sink in. "Or possibly when your Senator's visitors are unaware?" A few sheepish smiles appeared on faces around the room.

"It is my hope that you might be able to recall observing a meeting between your Senator – or any Senator for that matter – that included a man from these images. As she spoke, the photo lineup appeared. "Please look carefully. It does not matter if you were a part of the meeting or happened to witness it."

A tentative hand went up in the middle of the room. A young, petite, blue skinned, wide eyed female – the assistant to Pantora's Senator Riyo Chuchi - stood and bowed.

"Chancellor, I am Meerie Ozarri, Senator Chuchi's assistant. I received Vice Admiral Reshka and Senator Kwee while Senator Chuchi was off world for an unexpected family emergency. The man – the one in the second column, third from the top – did not enter the outer office, though I did observe his reflection in the hallway."

"His reflection?" Mon clarified. "It was a clear reflection?"

"Yes, Chancellor, his reflection was quite clear," the timid assistant explained. "You see, it is a security measure. We are trained to observe our surroundings as a matter of protocol. The reflective surfaces are installed for that very purpose. As soon as I informed them Senator Chuchi was off-world, they thanked me and left. The man joined them in the hall. That is all I know." The young woman retook her seat.

"Thank you, Meerie, that was very helpful," Senator Mothma reassured her.

As if on cue, a young woman – the assistant to Senator Harf, one of the actual signatories on the order who was now in custody – stood and nervously looked around the room. "I was observing when Senator Harf met with Vice Admiral Reshka, Senator Kwee, and that same man in the photo - Anogen Ecks." There were audible gasps in the room around her.

"That's Anogen Ecks?" one human male asked a beautiful Mirialan, who looked just a surprised.

Other comments circulated through the air:

 _I thought he was taller._

 _I've seen him a hundred times in the restaurants and bars on Coruscant and here. Always has a taller, younger, more handsome woman on his arm. Must be nice to have money._

 _He meets with my Senator at least once a month – at least until recently. I don't know where he has been._

"Let's have silence!" Mon Mothma called; a commanding voice to be certain, though somehow continuing to seem gentle at the same time. "Please, continue," Mon Mothma urged the assistant.

"I was there, in the room, at Senator Harf's insistence. He was uncomfortable with the way they arrived without an appointment and there being the Vice Admiral and Mr. Ecks in his office. He insisted I remain as an observer. This was a point of contention at first, but Mr. Ecks reassured the others there was nothing to be concerned about. All of those things I remember clearly," the young woman said. "But then… it gets confusing."

"How so?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Well, I didn't remember many things until you showed us the photo. Suddenly I have memories – things that weren't in my mind only minutes ago. And I think I know why," the young woman said, her cheeks turning pink. "Mr. Ecks… well, he tried to erase my memories."

Mostly there was snickering, but a few in attendance laughed out loud. "Silence!" Mon Mothma said, but this time she injected something intimidating in her voice. She looked at the young woman and smiled. "What are the memories?" By skipping over the mind control topic, there was an implied understanding that Senator Mothma accepted this as a possibility.

"Senator Kwee handed Senator Harf the data pad and told him he would be one of the co-signers. Senator Harf exchanged words with Senator Kwee – something like it made no sense and this was not a matter they could address without involving Committee Chairman Fey'lya. Then Mr. Ecks addressed me while they were arguing. I think he said… no, I am certain he said, 'We have never met,' and then he smiled. I thought he was reaching up to put his hand on my arm or something, but his hand moved in front of my face. Before I could say anything, Senator Harf noticed and asked, 'What is he doing here anyway? And what is that odd thing he is doing with my assistant?' Mr. Ecks held up his other hand, startling Senator Harf a little, but as soon as Mr. Ecks began to speak we both just stood there. Mr. Ecks said, 'I am not here. Admiral Reshka is not here. You are having a meeting with Senator Kwee.'

I was still trying to press back with my mind. I knew if I resisted I had a chance, but Senator Harf was nodding and picked up the tablet pen. Mr. Ecks said, 'You'll sign this Order, and afterwards you will not recall doing so. You will not recall me being here. You will not recall Vice Admiral Reshka being here.' Then he looked at me and told me I showed Senator Kwee into the office and was not present for the meeting." The young woman was surprisingly strong and confident in her account.

"Why is it, do you think, you are now able to recall what you were ordered not to?"

"Well, it isn't a secret exactly, so I guess it is okay to say," she began, looking around the room at the wide eyes who were now completely enraptured by her story. "My brother is a Jedi."

Once again, the audible gasps and surprised voices filled the room. This time it was the sound of awe and reverence. The interns began peppering one another with questions and exclamations.

 _A Jedi! I had no idea Halen is a Jedi!_

 _Who is her brother? Have you met him before?_

 _She must know Master Skywalker!_

"Menay Amirri – is that correct?" Mon asked. The young woman appeared surprised, and the room fell back into silence.

"Yes, Chancellor. Menay Amirri Netal. Halen Netal is my younger brother."

Mon Mothma smiled and nodded. "I imagine it was quite the... _challenge... having a younger sibling who is gifted in the Force?"_

"Yes, ma'am. Anytime Halen's thoughts tried to wiggle around in my mind I learned how to push him out. He never meant to do anything wrong – he could just do it from the time he was a baby. My friends would complain about keeping their siblings out of their rooms. I wanted to tell them... um... I... that is... _we..._ wewere not able to talk about Halen's gifts out of fear of what would happen to him."

A haunted expression appeared on the young woman's face, then passed and was replaced by a small grin. "But I wanted to tell them that was the least of my worries!" The others around her laughed _with_ her this time. "I don't know why I wasn't able to push Mr. Ecks away, but now that I remember what happened I do recall I tried."

"You did more than try, Menay. He wasn't able to completely control your mind or the memories would not be there to recall," Mon Mothma praised her.

"The picture was the trigger. I'm so sorry for not recalling it sooner."

"You have nothing to apologize for. We owe you a debt of gratitude for your help today."

"Chancellor?" Menay said. "That isn't all of it. I mean, I think I've remembered everything that happened. But there was something about Mr. Ecks that stands out. When Halen touches my mind, there is a lightness to it. It is warm and almost soothing. With Mr. Ecks, he is cold, and very… _dark_."

"Yes, Menay. I do not doubt this for a moment. Thank you. I'd like you and Senator Chuchi's assistant to stay behind to give an official statement, and then you'll be free to join the others."

* * *

 **Outer Rim – Aboard Star Gazer in route to Rebel Victory**

"Luke?" Leia called from the cabin of Star Gazer. Luke's head popped up through the hatch.

"Hey! Take the lift down, will ya?" Leia couldn't help but smile. Luke had changed so much since they first met – his manner in public was so serious, the way he spoke so formally and carefully with his choice of words. But with her, Han, and Chewie, he was just Luke - the Farmboy. Leia suspected he didn't even realize the difference.

"Right!" Leia said, rolling her eyes and following him through the hatch and down the ladder. She followed him into the center hold where the Holoscreen, oversized chair and cylinder console were set up. "So, this is why you insisted I ride with you back to Rebel Victory?" Hands on hips, she waited for an explanation.

"This is our father's chair," Luke said.

Leia took a step back, her face registering shock and then irritation. "You mean Darth Vader's chair?" she bit.

"Leia – please," Luke said softly. "Will you at least let me explain?"

Her face was red and jaw set – never a good sign when looking for Leia to compromise. Luke stepped over to the chair and pressed a button. And there they were – their mother and father in the apartment on Coruscant.

" _Ani, what are we going to do? I'll be showing soon_."

" _We're not going to do anything right now except enjoy being together. This baby is a blessing. For tonight_ _, let's feel nothing other than gratitude_."

" _I've missed you Ani. It's been so much harder this time with you so far away and for so long. Hearing rumors you'd been killed - fearing you'd never know... If I lost you-"_

" _Do not fear, Padme. If I have to go to the Council and lay my fate in their hands, I will. But I will not abandon you and our baby. If I have to make a choice, I know what I will do."_

Leia's reaction was delayed. As their mother and father talked about the pregnancy. Her hand slowly rose to her cover her mouth. She watched as her father kissed her mother and they embraced.

 _"Now, I want to spend every moment we can talking about happy things - like how beautiful you are."_

Leia heard her mother laugh for the first time, and a gasp escaped from between her fingers. Her hand fell and Luke saw the smile on Leia's face – the tears flowing from her eyes.

" _Artoo, make sure you get this on video to remind Ani he thinks I'm beautiful when I'm as big as the Temple._ "

Leia gasped again, "Artoo?" She looked at Luke and Luke was smiling as wide as she was, nodding as he stepped over to his sister and took her hand.

"Oh, _Mistress Padme, it's a disaster! The caterer forgot the jogan fruit for the cake._ "

Threepio!" Leia laughed. "Luke! It's Threepio with…"

" _Threepio, when I created you, I seem to recall making your ability to reason and problem solve better than most sentient creatures. How about you and Artoo head out and get some jogan fruit._ "

"Our father created Threepio!" Leia yelled as if Luke was not standing less than a meter away.

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker created Threepio," Luke said, laughing.

The screen went dark. Luke and Leia stood there, holding hands.

"Wait!" Leia cried. "Bring them back – I need to see it again. Luke! Please!" she pleaded, rushing to the chair and looking at the controls.

"Okay, okay!" he said, smiling. "Leia," Luke said as she continued her flustered assessment of the controls. Luke reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Leia," he repeated.

Leia stopped and turned to face him. Luke recognized every emotion she was experiencing. The excitement, the angst, the disbelief, the fear, the shock – he understood it all.

"Leia, I wanted you to know – to see for yourself – that our father loved our mother. And he loved us, too." Leia was motionless. She stared into the blue eyes of her twin brother, almost as if she was also seeing him for the first time. She reached her arms around Luke and they embraced while Leia cried into his shoulder.

"Why?" she asked. "Why, Luke? How could he?" she repeated over and over - the question for which Luke still had no answer.

"I don't know, Leia. I think the answer might be here. I suspect Palpatine was behind what happened to our father. The few videos I have seen suggest our parents kept their relationship a secret from everyone – even Ben. The Emperor used our father's love for our mother to manipulate him somehow."

"Can we watch it again?" Leia asked, much calmer now.

Luke nodded. "We have to get ready for the briefing. Before you say anything, imagine what it has been like for me! I have had this here and for a while I could barely concentrate on other matters because of the temptation. It wasn't until Corran helped me see I needed to watch them that I watched the next two. But things continued to happen, and I barely was able to watch the three."

"You've only watched three?" Leia could barely believe it, but it was Luke so she knew it was the truth.

"There were – there still are – more pressing matters," he reminded her. As Luke reached for the controls, Leia stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "You're right. There are more pressing matters. Let's deal with those first, and then maybe we can watch a few together?" Leia suggested.

Luke nodded and they hugged quickly before turning to head for the ladder. "Oh – I do have one really important thing to ask you," Luke said. Leia barely acknowledged the question as she climbed up to the hatch. "Who's Peter?"


	30. Precious Cargo

**Zaphthosis**

Nash sat in his office waiting for communication from Aubra Sing. She was late. _Four hours_ late.

"I'll begin a search for them. We'll find them," Korus assured him.

Nash felt a surging tide of dread - the heavy darkness filling his chest and forcing him to sit. There were no reasons, at least none that Nash wanted to contemplate, for this silence. Something was wrong.

Nash looked up at Korus. Seeing the steel in his emissary's expression gave Nash a burst of hope. He nodded. "Go!"

"We'll take the Obsidian. She's ready to fly," Korus said.

The chime from the Holo was when Nash's hand slapped down on the console. A figure appeared. It was _not_ Aubra Sing. "Where is Aubra Sing?" Nash demanded.

"Is that her name? The one with the purple hair? All of this effort to have her tell me and it could have been this easy the entire time." A male Duros, blue skinned with large red eyes sat casually on the edge of a crate, leaning forward with his elbow on one knee and his other hand holding the end of a thin chewing straw. He spoke with a drawl – irritatingly calm – as if he hadn't a care in the world. He wore a large, wide brimmed hat and had cybernetic implants - odd looking tubes - that ran from his cheeks to his throat.

Korus had returned to observe and stood out of range of the HoloCam. He had a data pad and his fingers moved furiously across the screen.

"Interfering with Aubra Sing's task is unwise, my friend. Unless, of course, you are facilitating her efforts and can tell me you are to arrive shortly?"

"Now, I like that. Someone in the Galaxy who understands that we're all friends without all of the misunderstandings that lead to unfortunate conflicts and unfortunate… _outcomes_." Nash called on his training to control his emotions.

Korus placed the data pad on Nash's desk within his view. Korus referenced the Galactic Archives – wisely using "bounty hunter" and "Duros" as his initial search criteria. An image of a notorious bounty hunter named Cad Bane with a lengthy dossier was displayed. There was a striking resemblance in the clothing, unique implants, and appearance. Certainly the Duros speaking to Nash intended to emulate the older Duros in the image.

"As friends, we should be properly introduced," Nash said. "Though, I suspect you know who I am – or who you believe I am."

"I believe you are Nash Windrider. Former Commander in the Imperial Navy who defected and has found himself in the crosshairs of… well, everyone."

"Not everyone. But let's get back to that momentarily. With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" Nash asked, rEllington on every ounce of his self control to remain composed. The Duros stood, revealing the two antique appearing blaster pistols – LL-30s from Nash's estimation. _Those might be the same weapons in the image. Maybe this is more than emulation – a son… maybe a much younger brother,_ Nash thought.

"Cad," the Duros said.

"Certainly not Mr. Bane. Or was he your father?" Nash inquired. This had the desired effect. The Duros stopped gnawing on his chew stick and paused. Nash caught the nearly imperceptible hiccup in the Duros' affectation. _It is an act,_ Nash thought, and he smiled inside. This meant there would be a myriad of weaknesses Nash could exploit when the time came.

"The name is Cad Bane, and who our fathers are is inconsequential. What is consequential would be this sweet little child and her mother who still need a ride to their destination. I would be glad to assist Aubra Singh as it appears she's had… _mechanical_ difficulties."

"Very well, Mr. Bane. I'd be very appreciative of this help," Thane said.

"As I see it, there are a number of possible destinations to choose from. We have Jelucan. This is where the pretty little mother says they belong. She says she'll pay double – even triple - to return them back home. I don't operate a transport, so I can't imagine what the going rate for passage to Jelucan might be to begin with. I imagine it is quite high, though." The Duros paused and waited for Nash to react. When Nash did not, he continued, "Aubra Sing says she has coordinates to meet a ship, and this location happens to be very near to our current position. She offered me half of what she is being paid for the job – though I have no idea what that job might be."

Nash continued to exhibit patience as the Duros paused to see if his bait would attract a reaction. The Duros sighed and sported a puckish grin, then offered what he likely thought would be shocking information – the type of information that would compel Nash to pay anything to resolve the matter with haste. "I also have word of a large number of New Republic ships moving through this region and I could simply jettison the passengers in an escape pod with an emergency beacon. You know – stay out of any nefarious and unsavory activities that place me and my crew at risk."

Nash was reaching his breaking point when a message came across the data pad screen: _Obsidian launched. Rendezvous crew has eyes on unidentified craft. Will investigate._

Nash took a deep breath. "No. You won't launch them in an escape pod or take them back to Jelucan. You want to get paid for your trouble. As it so happens, I have the means to make certain this happens. All I need is for the mother and child to arrive at the previously identified location where my transport is waiting and credits for your considerable trouble will be provided to you. You can share them with Aubra Singh or not – this is of no concern to me. Who the mother and child arrive with is of no concern to me - _as long as they arrive unharmed and within the next thirty minutes_."

"Well I couldn't possibly –"

"Yes, Mr. Bane, you can. I fact, you are less than 1,000 meters from the rendezvous point," Nash interjected. Now it was Nash's turn to mix a little fact with fiction and hope he has the winning hand. He was going to have to make assumptions, which was never ideal. Nash would assume the unidentified ship is Cad Bane's, which meant he was already surveilling the Duros's ship with a shuttle that had extraordinary armaments. He was going to assume the Obsidian was within 30 minutes of their position, and no bounty hunter would possess a ship capable of lasting fifteen seconds against his ship. At least he did not have to assume who would be piloting Obsidian. That would be Sona..

The Duros flashed a wicked smile. "Is that so, Mr. Windrider?" Nash began to second guess his plan. Cad Bane was walking. "Todo – keep that camera on me," he barked.

"Of course, sir," replied a droid of some sort. Nash was working very hard to mask his concern and frustration. He saw images of Sila in his mind and felt the rage boiling.

"You see, Mr. Windrider, it was my understanding from Aubra that you were meeting her in Space. I'm pretty certain my feet are firmly planted on the ground," Cad Bane said, as the camera panned down to his boots and Nash could see he was not in the vessel being watched by his team in space over Zaphthosis.

"Ah, I see," Nash said. "Would the mother and the child be on your vessel that is currently where I indicated, or are they with you?"

Cad Bane's expression was almost playful now. "Mr. Windrider, are you trying to insult my intelligence? Obviously they are with me. How else can I deliver them to you personally if I leave them in space?"

Nash's heart rate was rising now and a thought crossed his mind. But it was insane – wasn't it? _He wouldn't have brought them down to Zaphthosis to simply hand them over, would he? Why would he do that?_

"I prefer to do business face-to-face, Mr. Windrider. I like to look my clients in the eye when I make a promise and when I deliver what was promised. It's good business. Now, there's a small matter of these very unfriendly looking guards you have posted at the main entrance. It might be helpful if you allowed me to pass through without being shot at – unless you are willing to risk a stray bolt hitting this lovely gal and her child."

Nash could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Mr. Bane, please have your droid pan his view to the particular location you would like to enter. And, if you would be so kind, I'll also need to see that you do, indeed, have Sara and Sila with you. One this is done, I will deal with the guards." Nash's heart was racing. The HoloCam panned around to reveal a live view of the main entrance to the Villa. When it returned to Cad Bane, it followed him walking up the ramp of the small shuttle, turning to walk down a short corridor and stopping in front of a door. It slid open, and Nash felt a powerful jolt of relief and anticipation. There, sitting on the floor cradling a sleeping Sila, was Sarabel. She ignored the door opening and the presence of the Duros. She was quietly singing to Sila.

"The guards will be moved. You must keep the camera on you, Sarabel and Sila until we are standing face-to-face. There will be a hundred blasters trained on you and your ship is already one push of a button from complete destruction. Do not – _do not_ – continue any more of your clever games, Mr. Bane. While I am very happy you have arrived with my guests, I require complete transparency and an uncomplicated transaction from this point forward." Nash was certain his expression reflected his sincerity.

"We are of a like mind, Mr. Windrider." Cad Bane turned to Sarabel. "Alright little lady, it's time to disembark. Your host is anxiously awaiting your arrival." Without argument, Sarabel stood, adjusting Sila to have her head resting on her shoulder. Sila barely stirred.

Nash contacted the Obsidian and the shuttle in range of Cad Bane's other ship with an urgent message and an order. The acknowledgement of the order came through. Nash moved into the vestibule to await the arrival of the low life scum. He wanted to separate Sarabel and Sila from his presence as quickly as possible. Eevou stood to Nash's left. Anogen to his right. Nash instructed Paxson to go to the third floor and wait in the sitting area outside the lift. He did not tell him why.

The 5 meter tall, 1.5 meter wide doors opened, allowing a brilliant stream of sunlight to invade the already bright and open space. Nash's heart was beating harder than he thought possible. He barely noticed the Duros aside from taking note that he was still armed. All he could see was Sarabel holding Sila – the beauty of the vision was literally breathtaking to him. He had braced himself for any number of scenarios. The last time he saw Sarabel was on Jelucan. He had used her terribly. She would hate him, and for good reason. It would be worse now, and he had to accept this. But he would slowly reach her. He wasn't certain how, but he had faith he would. When she saw his love for Sila and the bond they would share as a father and a daughter – both of them with gifts in the Force that only they would understand – Sarabel would see.

Nash braced himself as the group reached him. "Mr. Windrider, I am Cad Bane," the Duros said. Thane took his eyes away from Sarabel and Sila long enough to glare at the creature that injected himself into lives of his daughter and her mother without invitation or Nash's approval. There was a brief moment where Cad Bane – or whatever his name was – seemed to think it was going his way. Then he felt the muzzle in his back and saw Nash bring his finger up to his mouth, followed by a very quiet, "Shhh," and a whispered threat. "If you wake my daughter it will be the last mistake you ever make." Eevou made a point of patting the two light saber hilts – one on each hip – the sight of which made Bane freeze. "Good choice, Mr. Bane. I will meet you in my office. The guards will show you the way after disarming you. Nash handed the data pad to Eevou and said, "Don't forget the boots." Eevou nodded and began to study the detailed information about the original Cad Bane's unique weapons. This imposter Cad Bane was forced to accompany Eevou and Anogen to the lift.

Finally, they were alone. Nash was staring at his greatest mistake and his greatest achievement. He found himself unable to think of the words he should say.

Sara had not looked at Nash. She simply held Sila and stared down at the floor. Nash understood for the first time how impossible this might be. Sila would be easy. They would bond – Nash was certain of this. However, Sarabel was not the same meek, shy woman he knew. She was a mother now. She possessed the most powerful protective instincts that existed in the Galaxy.

"Sarabel," Nash said quietly. "I don't expect you will talk to me or… well, I don't expect anything. I don't expect you to forgive me for the hurt and pain I caused you. I wish I could take it back, and I cannot. I cannot fix what I broke. I would give anything to be able to, but I do understand this is not possible." Sarabel continued to rock Sila gently back and forth, refusing to make eye contact or even acknowledge Nash was speaking to her.

Nash felt stinging in his eyes and nose. About the time a tear escaped from each eye, he sniffed. He was bringing his arm up to wipe his face when he saw Sarabel was staring at him. Her expression was completely blank. There was nothing there. No anger, no worry, no sadness – she was completely flat.

"I'm sure you would like to get Sila more comfortable and possibly yourself as well? I have everything you need in your own private quarters. If you would please come with me I will show you?" Again, Sarabel looked at Nash without a sign of any emotion, but she did follow him to the lift. When it arrived on the third floor, they stepped out and Paxson stood quickly.

Paxson had no idea why he was waiting there. When the lift doors opened, and he saw Sarabel and Sila, he was crestfallen. Sara must have seen this and recognized the authenticity of his emotions. Her free hand went to her mouth and she immediately began to cry.

"Paxson?" she cried softly, hurrying off the lift and wrapping her one free arm around him while she sobbed into his chest. Paxson's instincts took over and he returned her embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Sara. I promise. I know you're afraid, but it's going to be okay. Sila is going to be okay," Paxson said. He placed one hand on her back and the other hand behind her head and gently held her, noting Sila was stirring on her shoulder.

"Daw?" a tiny, sleepy voice said. "Daw Daw?" she repeated as she lifted her wobbly head and looked around. Paxson released Sara and stepped back a little. Sila looked at Paxson and said, "Padi." Paxson looked surprised. "Padi," Sila said again and reached a small hand out toward his face.

"Hi Sila," Paxson said, smiling. Sila yawned and put her head back on Sara's shoulder. Her eyes were still open and taking in the new scene.

"I'm sorry," Sara said, still crying, but aware of a large wet spot on Paxson's chest. She took a small cloth she had under Sila and started to wipe his shirt.

Paxson smiled and put his hand on hers to stop her futile effort. "Sara – it's a shirt. _This_ will come out. No problem." Sara froze, looked up at him, and saw the awkward expression on his face. "Uh – I didn't mean… I mean I wasn't meaning to…" His face was as red as Sara had ever seen it.

Where the compulsion to laugh came from at this of all moments was a mystery to Sara, but she snorted, tried to cover her mouth, then laughed out loud. She tried to stop herself. It didn't match her deeper feelings – her heartbreak, fear, anger, anxiety. But she could not help it. "You sat on all of that brown sauce!" she exclaimed, and now they both were laughing.

"Sara! You left it there! It wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed, laughing with her.

Sila was now more awake and looking over her mommy's shoulder at this stranger who was staring back at her. They locked eyes while her mother and "Padi" laughed. Sila knew "Padi" and was glad mommy was laughing. Sila felt a tickle. She reached up and put her small hands on her head and smiled.

Nash was gazing at Sila, mesmerized by her beautiful brown eyes. She was so curious – Nash could see she was studying him carefully. He felt a tingle – seeing his daughter was literally making him tingle inside. Sila looked stunned – a good kind of surprise – and she smiled and put her tiny hands on her head and started to play with her beautiful light brown hair.

Nash felt another tingle – not on his head or like an itch that could be scratched. It was an actual feeling of… _something_ … inside of his head. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of his head. He focused on the sensation and tried to imagine holding it.

Sila giggled. She was now patting her head and bouncing. Nash patted his head and smiled back at her. Meanwhile, he imagined the amazing feeling in his head was a warm, glowing ball – like a sun. He envisioned holding it gently in his palm and slowly closing his hand around it so he wouldn't lose it. Whatever it was, he didn't want to lose it. And then he saw something that changed everything.

Sila had stopped bouncing and had her little arm extended out toward him. Her hand was open, palm facing up. She slowly began to close her fingers and stopped – as if she was holding an imaginary object. Then she said, "Sun." It was clear as a bell.

Nash was in such a state of shock and disbelief he had not noticed Sara and Paxson had stopped laughing and were now both looking at Nash. Sara turned to face him and Sila began to say, "No-no! No-no!" Sara's expression had returned to what it was before. Sila continued to say, "No-no!"

Nash gestured to his right. "Here are your quarters," he said nervously. He took several long strides to a door and opened it. When Sara stepped through, Sila could see Nash again and smiled. Nash smiled back. Sara slowly moved to a sitting area in the middle of the enormous open space. Just this common area was bigger than her and Dalven's home. It was full of whimsical artwork and soft colors. For every adult piece of furniture there was something for a child. A table on the far side of the room had multiple seats and a high chair. The far-right corner had a waist high wall that surrounded a 6 meter x 6.5 meter play area full of toys. There was a 2.5 x 2.5 meter water play area with 2/3 meter high, transparisteel walls for visibility and soft tile surfaces in case of slips. It could be filled up to 1/3 meter high and drained. All along the edges were water toys.

Paxson gestured to Sara to look at the remainder of the space. Through one door was an art studio. Sara tried not to show her surprise, but it was hard not to notice the incredible artworks that were already hanging on the 5 meter high walls. There were empty frames and canvases displayed amongst the suspiciously realistic, rare pieces. Sara looked back at Nash. He looked embarrassed and shrugged. "I didn't know if you had kept up with your painting. I thought… well, those could be where you display your pieces," he said, gesturing at several of the empty frames and canvases amongst the finished works.

Sara noticed something familiar. Almost immediately she realized what it was. And then she noticed a few other things. "These… these are mine," she said, confused.

"Well, yes… I was able to acquire them from a dealer. The one you told me about from Alderaan – the one who left Alderaan with all of the artist's pieces." Sara smiled for a moment at the thought of having her pieces returned after all of this time – something she'd never have expected in her lifetime. Then her expression darkened and she looked at Nash. "I paid for them – I didn't take them. I mean, I wouldn't steal them even though he stole them from you."

"I don't think she's worried about your being a thief, Nash." Paxson looked uncomfortable, but wanted Nash to understand her thoughts toward him were a little more severe than that.

"Oh, I see," Nash said. "You think I hurt him? Sara, I wouldn't –"

"You shot Dalven," she said. "You left him to die. He would have if not for Grhan and the Jedi. Grhan's dead, by the way. Not that you ever thanked him for saving the man you tried to murder, but he's dead. And Kendy – your old friend – she'll never be the same again. Half of her is as dead as her husband. Oh – and lest we forget. You beat the Lieutenant nearly to death. So, yes, I believe you would hurt someone for inexplicable reasons," Sara said. As hard as the words were to hear, Sara's matter-of-fact tone and the coldness he had never experienced from her were excruciating.

"I understand," Nash said softly.

"You understand? _You_ – you understand?" Sara laughed once. "So, you are what… reformed now? You aren't plotting anything like kidnapping a mother and her child from their home? You aren't trying to force innocent, decent people to do your dirty work for you to the point they try to commit suicide?" Sara gestured mindlessly toward Paxson, who lowered his forehead into his hand and didn't want to look up and see Nash's reaction.

"Here's some news, Commander Disciple Apprentice Vader flunky Windrider: A person can die in more than one way. Asking a person to survive with half of their heart ripped out – like with Kendy – means she'll never be the same again. If she's lucky, she'll be happy again, but it will be a different kind of happy – a happy where you live every day knowing the awful possibilities. The happier you become, the more you might suffer because you could lose it. It's a terrible burden and anxiety. I didn't tell her this, of course.

There's another way to kill a person. You can take away a person's dignity. You can steal her innocence knowing she loves you – all the while knowing she's just part of a plot to be with the woman you really love. When your done with her, when she's no longer of use to you, then you can leave her on a strange world with the very strangers who could rightfully hate her – never once asking what happened to her. Never once looking back to say you're sorry!"

Sara wasn't crying, but she was shaking. Paxson reached over to take Sila and Sara allowed him to. Sila was beginning to whimper. For a child that rarely cried, this was enough to stop Sara in her tracks. "Oh, sweetheart. Mommy is sorry. Mommy is so sorry." Sara took Sila back from Paxson. Sila was staring at Sara and her lower lip retracted back from it's pout seeing Sara smiling at her. "Mommy shouldn't raise her voice like that."

Sara turned and gave Nash a look that would scare a Gundark. "Where is the bedroom in this place?" she said as she stormed out of the room, passing Nash who had not taken his eyes off the floor in at least two minutes. "Forget it! I can find it."


	31. Sabatoge & Faith in the Force

**Rebel Victory**

Thane entered the Bridge and remained just inside the entrance where the platform was elevated. He could quickly ascertain who was present with a survey of the large, semicircular space. There were at least seventy crew members working at their various stations, and there would be more as Geth's Unit's departure approached.

Captain Jebbick saw Thane enter and gave him a frustrated look, glancing at the chrono, dropping his chin, and shaking his head.

Thane was _supposed_ to be capping off a three hour "nap" before the return of the Falcon and Star Gazer. The previous 30 hours were hectic. He had been awake and involved with strategic planning and preparations for Operation Spotlight. Geth and his Unit would soon be headed to Zaphthosis to do the advanced, ground level reconnoiter work.

Dalven was nearly inconsolable. He was angry, scared, worried, and in a constant state of self-recrimination for leaving Jelucan. Thane was juggling it all with impressive skill. But the Captain knew the one thing Thane needed more than anything else was sleep. He would not get any during the next phases of Operation Spotlight – during the insertion and reconnaissance activities of Geth's Unit. Certainly, Thane did not need to be present for the intense debate over what they would call Geth's Unit, which is when Captain Jebbick intervened with the Admiral.

Captain Jebbick took it upon himself to work a miracle and arranged to divert all of the moving parts and pieces away from Thane for a three-hour block. Then the Captain had to risk insubordination by virtually forcing Thane to go to his quarters and get some sleep. "You will need to be alert and on a battle footing for at least another 36 hours. You must rest, Admiral Kyrell." Of course, the Captain said this within earshot of Geth, who then threw his two cents in and ordered both of his step-sons to their quarters to rest. As Thane retreated out of the conference room, he yelled back, "You're not the boss of me!"

Geth's deep laugh boomed down the hall. "Of course not! That, my son, would be Ganaire Pikson – the boss of us all!" Thane laughed, then felt a pang of longing for his mother, Jelucan, home, Ciena… An hour later Thane was sound asleep, dreaming of random, unconnected things, people and places.

And then, Thane woke up wide eyed after two hours with the memory of an eager Lieutenant accompanying him to meet the Jedi months before. It was in the hours after they believed Grhan had been killed, and Thane thought it best to fulfill his promise of an introduction at a later time. Thane had never lived up to that promise. He couldn't believe it. Something that simple – that obvious. How many times had he seen the Lieutenant since then? _At least once every few days,_ he figured. After trying to convince himself he'd take care of it _after_ he slept another hour, Thane gave up. The Jedi were on their way in, and this was one thing he could control.

And so now Thane stood under the disappointed glare of Captain Jebbick. Thane grimaced and nodded his head – his way of communicating he knew, but Thane still wasn't going to waste time debating the point _._ "Captain, have you seen Lieutenant…" Thane paused. _What is his name?_

The Captain stepped forward, turned, and stood shoulder to shoulder with Thane. He casually leaned in and discretely asked, "What does he look like?"

Thane smiled weakly, reached up and patted the Captain on the back. "Blast, Jebbick, I'm losing my mind already," Thane whispered.

"That's not it," the Captain said. "You are sleep deprived." Before Thane could bother to respond, the Captain added, "Too many new people in too little time. You've done lightyears better than most. Now – what does the Lieutenant look like?"

"Male, shorter – maybe my chin in height, light brown hair, eager, young – real young," Thane explained.

"Enamored with the Jedi?" Jebbick asked.

"That's the one," Thane said.

"Lieutenant Emhert," Jebbick replied with a solemn tone.

The Captain motioned for Thane to join him at the Command and Control Console. Thane sat in his chair and the Captain in his chair next to Thane's. Captain Jebbick rubbed his face – not a sign of good news so Thane braced himself. "Admiral, Lieutenant Emhert is in the Med-Bay along with eleven others. They have come down with a virus or something – I am not quite sure. The medical team has only been working with them for an hour. I was already going to wake you as soon as I heard from Dr. Prosin."

"A virus?" Thane asked.

"Honestly, they don't know. I got a call from Dr. Prosin after the fifth crew member presented with similar symptoms. They've now quarantined them and are taking maximum infection control measures."

Thane reached for his comm and sent a Vid call to the Med-Bay. A Med-Droid answered. "This is Admiral Kyrell. I need to speak to Dr. Prosin." The droid left and after a short delay the doctor appeared.

"Admiral, I imagine you are calling for a briefing on the situation here?"

"Yes."

"I don't have much for you yet. In the past ninety minutes, we've had sixteen crew members –"

"Sixteen?" Thane exclaimed.

"Yes, sir, sixteen. All human. They have presented with similar symptoms: fever, chills, abdominal pain, headache, a distinct taste in their mouths that some describe as metallic, and eleven have had nosebleeds." The doctor glanced to his left and something was handed to him. "Make that eighteen, Admiral."

Thane's heart began to race. An outbreak on Rebel Victory. They had not docked. The flow of traffic on and off the ship had been highly restricted. "Doctor, the facts being what they are, logistically speaking – in that we have not docked and have had minimal contact with those who have recently travelled - what is your initial impression regarding causation?"

"It's really too early to say, Admiral. I am hesitant to speculate –"

"I understand, Doctor, but I am asking you to do just that. Please speculate. We all understand these are theories based on little evidence."

"Very well. It is highly unlikely that the origin of this is something one of the men carried with them onto the ship. I know of no virus like this that would lay dormant in a being for these many months, then suddenly spring to life and mutate from a latent period of months to immediate onset of symptoms in those to whom it is transferred."

"I believe I understand what you are hesitant to say, so I will say it and you can simply confirm or deny. You believe this could be intentional."

The doctor nodded his head once. "Of course, there could be other explanations. We simply can't know until we have a chance to analyze bloodwork and look further into each case."

"I will let you get back to it in a moment, Doctor. I am notifying ship investigators and they'll be ready with evidence collection droids," Thane instructed. "Your Med-Droids are equipped with the latest update from the New Republic Disease Council, correct?"

"Yes, Admiral. They are processing the data as we collect it. I imagine you are also asking about their terrorist event response capabilities?"

"I am."

"We have five of the newest models. I'm using two here, which is sufficient for now… unless we get a much larger influx. I left three Med-Droids on standby for field operations. They are outside of the quarantined area and waiting for the investigation team. I also have Dr. Gulfry, who is an infectious disease and bioweapons specialist. He will accompany them and offer whatever guidance he can."

"Your foresight and contributions to this effort are to be commended, Dr. Prosin," Thane declared.

"After the eighth case came in I thought it would be prudent," Dr. Prosin said.

"Thank you again, doctor. I'm going to institute a Level 2 lockdown."

"I believe this would be wise, Admiral. Thank you." The doctor saluted, and the transmission ended.

Thane turned to the Command Console and began entering information into the keypad. He accessed his private system, entered the codes, and allowed for the completion of the palm and eye scan. All the while, Captain Jebbick sat staring at the Admiral who intended to make a command decision with drastic consequences to their current operation.

"Admiral, could we talk about this?" Captain Jebbick asked quietly. "Operation Spotlight has already begun."

"Yes, I know. It is for this precise reason I am ordering the lockdown," Thane replied. Thane turned to the Captain. "I am not apt to believe in coincidences under circumstances like this, Captain Jebbick. I have to follow my instincts. My instincts tell me that Rebel Victory is under attack from the inside to compromise our operational capabilities. Either I allow someone else to control us, or I take control and limit the damage as much as possible from this point forward."

"The doctor is not even sure what is causing the illness, Admiral. You're making a tremendous leap here."

"There is one thing I know that you do not, Captain. I know Nash Windrider. I know how he thinks, I know his method of operation, and this would not seem as unlikely to you if you knew him. This is precisely what I would expect of him. And I've been working through the files of Anogen Ecks. There is a particular endeavor of his that makes this all the more possible."

"Endeavor, sir?" Jebbick asked.

"Chemical Agents Manufacturing – a purportedly benign company that produces cleaning and industrial chemicals for the New Republic. I just pulled up our inventory and do you know how many products we've purchased in my entire Fleet from Chemical Agents Manufacturing?"

"I would imagine you are going to say zero, sir," the Captain replied.

"That's right. Zero. I guarantee you we could tear this entire ship apart and would not find a single system cleaned or maintained with a product from Chemical Agents Manufacturing. I do believe if we were to investigate further we'd find this company is a front for a different type of chemical agents," Thane told the Captain. He looked at Jebbick, then typed in the last digits of code.

The Captain's face grew solemn and mildly distressed. " _Bioweapons?"_ he asked. As he asked, Thane was picking up the comm microphone.

"Attention all crew and passengers on Rebel Victory. This is Admiral Kyrell. Effective immediately, Rebel Victory is under a Level Two Lockdown. Effective immediately, Rebel Victory is under a Level Two Lockdown." All over the ship, large doors were lowering and sealing, separating the vessel into separate sections that would now be supported by independent environmental control and life support systems.

"This is a precautionary measure and I expect a swift return to normal operations. There is an illness in several of the crew that appears to be contagious. To minimize its impact on current operations, we will err on the side of excessive caution. If you or someone in your sector is exhibiting signs of illness, notify the Med-Bay immediately and isolate yourself or anyone with symptoms in a designated quarantine space until help arrives. Do not – under any circumstances – attempt to leave the sector in which you are currently located. Any attempt to do so will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. You will be receiving an update in the next ten minutes. All crew are to continue their duties to the extent possible. This is your Admiral, out."

Thane turned to Captain Jebbick. "I will be meeting the Jedi and General Solo's crew in the Docking Bay and instructing them to remain on their ships. Operation Spotlight may progress as planned. We can still manage the operation from here on the bridge."

Captain Jebbick nodded. "Yes, sir," he said as he saluted Thane. Thane walked to the entry door to the bridge and used his palm print to override the sealed door. He left the Bridge with the door sealing tightly behind him.

 **Docking Bay**

The Star Gazer and Millennium Falcon settled down in their assigned spots. The crew was disembarking as Thane arrived. Thane was jogging toward them with his arms extended – signaling for them to stop.

"Hold up!" he yelled. When he was finally at the foot of the Falcon's ramp and in view of the Jedi ramp with Luke emerging, he apprised them of the situation. Leia came bounding down the ramp of the Star Gazer and walked to the Falcon.

"If I have to be stuck with someone, it might as well be him," she grumbled – half smiling – as she jutted her thumb toward Han and disappeared into the Falcon.

"What can I say? She likes me," Han said.

Thane moved toward the Jedi Shuttle and saw a second set of legs appearing. "Grhan!" Thane hopped up on the ramp and embraced his friend. "Oh, man! It is so good to see you, buddy!" Thane exclaimed.

Grhan hugged Thane back just as fiercely. "It's great to see you, too!" Grhan exclaimed. "We have a lot to catch up on. But what is this about a Level 2 lockdown? Who is sick? What is it?"

"I wish I could tell you," Thane said. "I just became aware of eighteen crew members presenting with similar symptoms in the Med-Bay. It could be more by now."

Grhan looked anxiously at Luke and then back to Thane. At first Thane didn't get it. Then it dawned on him. "You think you can help with this?" Thane asked.

Grhan shrugged. "I don't know, but I would like to get a feel for what it is. I could suit up and take precautions. If I can help, I'd like to," Grhan stated.

"Then I'm going, too," a female's voice came yelling from inside the Gazer's cabin.

"No, you're not!" Luke's voice replied.

"Nosy lady!" Grhan yelled. Thane smiled ear-to-ear. Kendy – happy, stubborn, full of life – was something he thought he'd have to live without for the rest of his life. That Kendy had seemingly died with Grhan, and Thane had been mourning them both. Now, even with the current crisis, Thane felt a moment of almost complete happiness.

"I wish Ciena could be here to see you two together," Thane said. "Actually, I take that back. I'm relieved she's far away from this mess. And, yes – if Master Skywalker is okay with it – I would greatly appreciate your help, Grhan."

Grhan nodded and turned back to get suited up. Kendy appeared and walked down the ramp to Thane. The two friends embraced. "I'm so happy for you, Kendy. For all of us," Thane said. When Kendy stepped back, Thane saw the light was back on – Kendy really was back.

"I'll never forget everything you and your family did for me. It saved me, Thane. I wouldn't have made it without all of you – and Marida," Kendy said. "Did you hear from Orin – did they make it back to Lothal without any trouble?"

"They did. Would you believe Orin and other neighbors rebuilt her home? She was very surprised." There was a slight pause. "I think…" Thane started, smiled, and shook his head.

"What? What do you think?" Kendy smiled back.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Thane said, waving it off.

"No! You can't do that. Say it! What do you think?" Kendy punched him in the forearm.

"Ouch! Geez," he complained. Kendy put her hands on her hips and gave him _the look._ "Fine, okay – I think Orin kind of has a _thing_ for Marida."

Kendy smiled. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Spill!" Thane insisted.

"Oh, it's not that anyone said anything. I just noticed some things – glances and whatnot. And he seemed reluctant to leave us on Jelucan and eager to be the one that returned to pick her up," Kendy said. "Now you spill!"

"He was definitely going to make sure he was the one that picked her up from Jelucan. He made sure I knew he could take care of it – at least five times," Thane said. "I also saw how he hovered. At first, I thought it was his concern for you, which seemed like a fatherly sort of thing. Then I caught on that it was Marida who had his attention. He wouldn't talk to her much, but if she said anything he was always listening."

Grhan appeared wearing most of his gear. "Remember what I said when I suited up on Mustafar?" Kendy asked, eyebrows raised and gesturing toward his mid-section.

"I remember everything you say," Grhan said with a cheeky smile. "These suits have special accommodations for such necessities." He kissed Kendy on the top of her head and made his way past her down the ramp. Thane turned to join him.

"Thane!" Kendy yelled behind them. "Don't let him do anything… brave!" Kendy turned back to walk into the Star Gazer to see Luke standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What?" she asked.

"Don't even think about it, Kendy Idele Solo. No sneaking off the ship, no crazy ideas – let Thane and Grhan ask us if they need our help with this." Kendy had passed Luke and somehow resisted the urge to roll her eyes or argue. She was more shocked by this than Luke.

* * *

 **Zaphthosis**

 **Sublevel Detention Block**

Six 4x4 meter cells were separated by transparisteel walls and fortified with energy barriers. A light orange tint covered everything when viewed through the field.

In the first cell was Aubra Sing, casually reclined on her cot and silent.

In the second cell was the Trandoshian whose name was Skinner – an unpleasant reference to his species' tradition of skinning their prey. Often their quarry included sentient beings, which made the practice all the less palatable in a civilized society. The nickname was ironic, because Skinner wouldn't skin anything. He'd trap and – if necessary – kill. His unwillingness to participate in the barbaric traditions of his father and those before him resulted in his estrangement from his family many years before.

In the third cell was another human who had been removed from some extremely beat up Mandalorian armor and now wore a basic tan tunic and bottoms. It was a female with short, very blonde hair and large brown eyes. She was tall enough and large enough to be mistaken for a man in the armor. She, like Aubra, seemed at ease in her surroundings. She sat with her back against the back wall of her cell; her long legs pulled up and hugging her knees. She refused to give a name, so Eevou did the honors by calling her "Blondie". This garnered a few snorts and chuckles from both sides, though the Bounty Hunters were quick to stop with a harsh glance from their crewmate.

In the fourth cell was an aging Clawdite female with large yellow eyes and green skin. Her skin varied in the depth of its color, ranging from medium-to-dark green. The lighter areas were signs of her fading youth, but this was not a concern as her value to the group remained intact. She was a "changeling" – she had the ability to take on the physical characteristics of others and impersonate them. She sat on the floor in the middle of her cell in a meditation-like pose. Were she to try to move from this spot, she'd be instantaneously reprimanded by the invisible (unless touched) ray shields

The fifth and sixth cells were empty.

* * *

 **Main Residence**

Once Nash left the third floor and had a moment to gather himself from the overwhelming experience of meeting his daughter and Sarabel's understandable outrage, he made his way to his office. As instructed, the guards had the Cad Bane imposter waiting for him there.

"You shouldn't keep a guest waiting –"

Nash held up his hand as he walked around his desk and keyed in some information into his command console. A HoloImage of Cad Bane appeared, along with demographical information. Nash sat back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and donned a dubious smile. In his most formal, clipped, precise Alderaneaan dialect, Nash said, "Whatever would we do without our diligent historians who work tirelessly to preserve the truths of our Galaxy? Why, I myself am such a trusting man that I require the assistance of Korus to protect me from the follies of my naivety." Korus snorted, quickly bringing his fist to his mouth to clear his throat and prevent an outright laugh. "Would you care to share with us your secret, _Mr. Bane?_ "

"My secret?" the Duros asked.

"Korus, would you agree that Mr. Bane has a secret?"

"Of course he does. How could he not?"

Nash was now walking around his desk and stood in front of the Duros. Nash leaned forward, causing the guards to become nervous and move their rifle muzzles closer. Nash waved them back as he inspected "Cad Bane's" features, walking around him slowly until he made his way back into the Duros's line of sight. "Yes, I do believe you have a secret, Mr. Bane. Why don't you share it with us?"

There was a short period of silence, then the Duros slowly revealed a toothy grin. "I have many secrets, Mr. Windrider. Pardon my requiring you to be a little more specific."

"Of course, of course," Nash said, tapping his fingertips together. He pointed to the large HoloImage of the "real" Cad Bane. "Is this your father?" Nash asked.

"No," Cad Bane answered, his Machiavellian grin perfectly intact.

Nash waited for the sensation to prickle on the back of his neck, and yet there was nothing. This was the truth. "Ah, I believe you. In fact, I _know_ you are being honest with me, Mr. Bane. How I know this we can discuss at another time. Let us continue with our fact-finding fun, shall we?" Nash said in a light and relaxed tone. "Is this your brother?" Nash asked, once again gesturing toward the image.

"No, sir. Not my brother. I don't have any siblings," the grin widened, "as far as I know."

Once again, Nash did not feel the slightest tingle or wisp of a sensation. "That would be two honest answers. Maybe my initial impression of you was incorrect, Mr. Bane? Let's see if that is the case. Now think carefully. Are you, in fact, the Cad Bane who is represented in this image?"

The Duros did not bother looking up at the image. "I am."

Nash was prepared. He remained perfectly still as the sensation that would begin on the nape of his neck and spread across his shoulders _never began_. A deep, mechanical, menacing voice sprang to life in his mind:

 _Your hesitation is your lack of faith in the Force, Young Windrider. You may ignore the Force at your own peril, but never at mine or the Empire's!_

Nash took a deep breath. "So, Cad Bane, it is most definitely time to share your secret. And before you take me on another wasteful expedition through your mind, allow me to be specific – as you previously requested." Nash leaned against his desk and crossed his long legs, folding his arms across his chest. He stared directly into Cad Bane's eyes. "Indeed, you are Cad Bane, the prolific Bounty Hunter portrayed in that image and in numerous Holos. How is it that you are now here, decades later, looking younger than you did during the Clone Wars?"

Cad Bane mimicked Nash's pose in his chair. "Mr. Windrider, I hope you won't take offense when I decline to provide an answer to such a personal and sensitive question."

"I see, I see," Nash said, tapping his chin with his finger. "I imagine it is a sensitive subject for you. How sensitive would you say it is?" Nash asked.

"Well, I don't know. I'd have to think about it a bit. I'm certain you can accommodate a Duros and his small droid in one of the dozens of rooms you must have here. And my small shuttle wouldn't take up too much space in that enormous hangar outside."

Nash shrugged, looked at Korus and nodded. Korus returned the look, shrugged and chuckled. Cad Bane smiled and nodded. Nash then nodded at Cad Bane, turned to Korus and broke into light laughter. Seconds later, the two were laughing heartily and wiping tears from their eyes, while Cad Bane sat in silence, no longer smiling.

As if he were oblivious to Cad Bane's current doubts, Nash addressed him with great congeniality. "Of course, Mr. Bane. We have accommodations for you and your droid. Your shuttle will be moved into our hangar and stored safely. If there are any repairs or maintenance it needs, simply make a list and we will see to it."

Cad relaxed slightly – until Nash informed him of the following: "We've already dealt with your ship that was in orbit. It's here. Although, Aubra Sing seems to feel it is her vessel. No matter. I will let you two sort out those sticky little details." Nash said. "And your partner? Oh, what was his name?" Nash snapped his fingers rapidly and shook his head.

"We never got it. He didn't introduce himself before taking a shot," Korus said, his demeanor now cold and flat.

Cad Bane tried to rise from his seat and was quickly subdued. He yelled, "You killed him?"

Nash raised his hands, palms up, and said, "What are you going to do? He shot first." With a twirl of his finger, the guards grabbed Cad Bane by the arms and forced him up. After a minor struggle, Bane gave in and walked with a blaster muzzle against his back and guards surrounding him. He was unarmed, stripped of his weapons, and – at the moment – defeated.

"Wait!" Nash called after the group. He walked out of his office and into the hall. He moved to stand in front of Bane. "I hear you are very fond of your hats, Mr. Bane," Nash said. Nash reached up and removed the wide brimmed hat they allowed the Duros to keep after inspecting it for devices and weapons earlier. "I myself am a connoisseur of hats. I believe there is much we can learn about you from this unique item. It appears to be the same as one you wore over 22-years ago?" Bane was silent. "Yes? No?" Nash asked nodding and then shaking his head. "No matter, we'll know soon enough. And I promise to return this to you without a single speck of dust or crease that wasn't already on it at this moment." Nash stepped out of the way and the guards continued to escort Bane to the lift. "Enjoy your stay, Cad Bane."

Nash re-entered his office to find Korus staring at the Holo. "How? How is it possible?" Korus asked.

"That, my friend, is a question for our industrious man of many mysteries." Korus turned to look at Nash and found Nash's expression difficult to read.

"You believe Ecks knows?" Korus asked.

Nash sat in his chair and switched off the Holo. He shrugged. "We can only speculate… until I don't wish to speculate and decide I want to know."

Korus sat across from Nash in the chair Cad Bane had occupied. Nash sighed. "I no longer have doubts, Korus. My faith in the Force is complete."

Korus gave Nash a look of genuine happiness and relief. "What changed things for you, Alpha?"

Nash smiled, and for the first time Korus saw Nash truly at peace. It was such a remarkable change – the way Nash's eyes were softer and the muscles in his face and his mouth were relaxed. There was nothing hidden or dark behind his stare. What Korus would never know, and Nash failed to recognize at that moment, was this was the face of the younger, naïve Nash Windrider. The reassuring smile of the friend that long ago disappeared with the press of a button, a terrible beam of energy, and the weight of a mechanical hand on his shoulder. Had Sarabel seen his expression in that moment, even she might have been curious.

"It's simple, Korus. Everything changed when my daughter touched my mind."


	32. The Toy Box

**Jelucan**

"I've missed you so much. All of my boys – so far away…" Ganaire reached toward the life size image of Geth, wanting to somehow breach the distance and feel the warmth of his hand.

"Da-da bye-bye!" Lucy said, pointing to Geth.

"She's talking up a storm, Gan! I can't believe it," Geth exclaimed.

"Non-stop! At night when she should be asleep, in the morning when she wakes up – all day long!" Gan said, smiling.

"Da-da home?" Lucy asked, looking at Gan.

"No sweetheart," Geth answered. Daddy is still bye-bye. Daddy will be home soon," he said.

"Da-da bye-bye?" Lucy asked, continuing to look at Gan. Having only seen the HoloVid a handful of times, Lucy wasn't quite sure what to make of a giant, talking, odd colored version of her father. So, she'd watch, listen, laugh and have fun with Geth, but she wouldn't talk directly to him.

"How is she doing with the girls gone?" Geth asked.

"Not well. She's still looking for S-I-L-A everywhere. At least she's eating more and I can get her to N-A-P if I'm with her. It's been rough."

"Honey, hold her up facing me. I want to try something," Geth said, excitement in his voice. Gan turned Lucy around so she was sitting in her lap and facing her daddy. "Do you have one of these?" Geth held up a small credit. Gan nodded and held one up behind Lucy's head. "Okay, Lift up her shirt a little so I can see her –" Gan had already caught on. Geth leaned down. "Oh my! What do we have here?" he said, smiling and reaching toward Lucy's belly button.

Lucy watched as "strange" daddy reached toward her tummy. Gan held her as close as she could and Geth's hand swiped across Lucy's belly. "Look what I found!" Geth said, his hand in a fist.

Lucy looked down at her tummy, confused at first, but then saw his hand in a fist and seemed to catch on. "My buh-buh!" she squealed.

"What did daddy find?" Geth opened his fist. "Ta-dah!" he said and out dropped the credit. He pretended to hand it to Gan, who cleverly "took" the credit from Geth and handed it to Lucy.

"My buh-buh! Da-da buh-buh?" Lucy reached toward the Holo.

Gan stood up and repositioned Lucy to keep her from passing right through Geth's image, but the experiment was a resounding success. Lucy was now talking up a storm at Geth, though most of it made no sense.

"I heard juice and shoes – I think?" Geth laughed.

"Welcome to my world, General Pikson," Gan smiled, her tired eyes gazing longingly at Geth. "Do you have another minute?"

"About that much," Geth said, grimacing. Gan used her comm and Verine came in the room.

"Say 'bye-bye daddy'," Gan told Lucy.

"Bye-bye sweetheart. Daddy loves you!" Geth said, waving.

"No! No-no!" Lucy began to cry and reach toward Geth as Verine left the room. "My da-da! Da-da home!" they could hear her crying move to muffled wails as the door closed.

Gan had glanced away and when she turned back, Geth's head was lowered, his forehead resting in his palm. "Honey, she's going to be fine," Gan encouraged him. When Geth looked up, the anguish he felt was evident.

"I know," he whispered. "I'm just missing it. I missed it before, and I'm missing it now." He rubbed his eyes once and straightened up.

Gan smiled warmly and made a motion as if she were going to take his hand, then shook her head and sighed. "For her, this time will be like a blip. You'll be home soon and she'll never even remember how much she missed you. What's important is that you stay focused and don't worry about us here,"

Geth nodded. "I do worry, though. I worry every minute of every day. I'm doing my best with Dalven. I'm not sure it was a good idea for him to be here. He'd be so much better with you to comfort him."

"I know my sons, sweetheart. If for no other reason, right now it is good for Dalven to be there because he's with his brother. And had he been here, he might... well, he might have been at the Clinic that day."

Geth shook his head, clearly finding less comfort in that thought than Gan had hoped he would. "I miss you, Gan," Geth said, trying to manage a weak smile. I miss everything about you. After this, it'll be a cold day on Tatooine before I spend one night away from you again."

"I miss you, too. Reassure Thane we're taking good care of Ciena and everything is just fine here. Tell my boys I love them. And please, focus on your mission so you can get the girls back and come home safe and sound," Gan urged him.

"You forgot one thing," Geth said, his voice turning dark. "We'll get the girls back and make sure they are safe," Geth said. "The original mission will also be accomplished." Geth's eyes and expression turned uncharacteristically hard and cold. "That man will never have another chance to hurt my family – or anyone else's – again."

Gan wasn't shocked or taken aback by the severity of Geth's tone. She actually took comfort in it. Gan could not imagine Geth Pikson failing at his objectives in a mission – especially after she saw the level of his determination. And for the sake of her family, she had no qualms with Geth doing whatever he needed to do to eliminate Nash Windrider from their lives.

"I didn't forget. I know you'll do what is best for everyone. I have faith in you, Geth," Gan said, reaching toward his image. He pressed his palm to the image of Gan's and took in a deep breath. "Be safe. I love you."

Geth nodded. "I love you, too." His eyes were warm again, and the perfect image to remember him by as the signal began to crackle and his likeness quickly faded away.

 **Zapthosis**

Sarabel and Sila sat on a blanket on the lawn in front of the main residence. Nash watched from a distance. He couldn't hear them, but he was nonetheless fascinated.

"You might as well join them." Nash was startled and turned to find Paxson leaning casually against the stone façade of the house.

"I suppose I could complain about your spying, but that would make me a hypocrite, now wouldn't it?" Nash said. "In any case, you'll have to forgive me if I treat your advice as suspect for the time being."

"And why would that be?" Paxson asked, a sardonic smirk crossing his lips. "Because I despise you for kidnapping Sara and Sila from their home and family? Because I wouldn't help you do it?" Paxson stared at Nash with a look that accurately reflected the almost palpable contempt he felt towards the man. "Exactly why would _you_ not trust _me_?"

Nash turned around and started to say something, took stock of Paxson's expression, then hesitated. He moved away from his position where he and Paxson would not be seen should Sara or Sila turn and face their direction. "A father has the right to know he has a daughter," Nash said quietly.

Paxson nodded, his face softening just enough to reassure Nash physical violence was not on the menu. "In most cases I'd agree with you. But put yourself in Sara's shoes. I know that is a stretch for you, but try. At what point should Sara have thought, 'I need to track down the man who went on a murderous rampage, ruined my career, took my virginity, pretended to love me, convinced me to spy on people, and then left me without a glance back - and tell him I am bringing an innocent child of his into this Galaxy.'?"

Nash glared at Paxson for a few moments, which did not seem to faze Paxson in the least. Finally, Nash turned away and began rubbing his forehead with his hand. He sighed deeply. "You seem to care about Sara quite a bit."

"If you're trying to bait me into an inadvertent confession about my having feelings for Sara, don't bother. I won't give you the satisfaction. I grew pretty adept at working my way around your gift. Whether I admit or deny feelings for Sara, you won't feel a thing." Paxson informed Nash. Nash raised an eyebrow and looked as though he might be interested in putting Paxson's claims to the test. "You; however, have not proven an ability to shield yourself from my particular skills. Not completely, anyway. It would be terribly embarrassing if you were to be with Sara and Sila and the wrong thing come falling out of your mouth."

Now Nash looked angry. Paxson smiled and shook his head. "You really don't get it, do you?" Paxson asked.

"Get what?" Nash snapped.

"Putting someone else's needs before your own. Wasn't there a time – before Vader – when you understood what that meant? You had friends – good friends who cared about you. I've met these people. They are really, really, really good people and evidently you were close to them. So, how is it that you have forgotten what it is like to have friends - what it means _to be_ a friend?"

Nash stared at Paxson and had no idea what to say. Had he tried to speak, he might not have been able, because Paxson's words were like a sucker punch to his gut.

Paxson shook his head in disgust. "Do you actually believe I would do something to spite you if it meant causing distress to Sara and Sila – _especially_ Sila? I told you I would help ease things for them, and I meant it. If this is where they are going to have to be, then for Sila's sake they need to be happy. Sara can despise you for the rest of her life, but she will always put Sila first. If she has to pretend you are tolerable, that's what she will do. If I have to pretend you are tolerable, then that is what I will do. Sila comes first."

Nash listened and found his emotional pendulum was swinging from one extreme to the other. He was encouraged and relieved to see there was a chance he could co-exist with Sara and have a relationship with Sila. On the other hand, he was repulsed and sickened that this is what fatherhood would be like for him.

Nash thought of his own father and the respectable man he was. He had vivid memories of childhood with his parents – travelling to places on Alderaan together, taking trips to other worlds for his father's carpet business. Everything was so happy… so _normal._ This – what he was doing with his daughter and her mother – was nothing resembling normal. Nash had no illusions on that score.

"Come on," Paxson said, stepping back into view of the girls and starting to move around Nash to head in their direction. "You might as well start ripping off the bandage." As he passed Nash, Paxson bumped Nash's shoulder with his own and lightly nudged him forward, then continued on toward the lawn where Sara was now lying back, holding a squealing Sila up in the air. Paxson couldn't help but laugh out loud watching Sila giggle and squirm as Sara brought her down and blew a loud raspberry on her tummy.

Nash froze and felt the urge to turn and go in the opposite direction. Paxson turned back, saw Nash hesitating, then shrugged and kept walking toward the girls.

If it wasn't a dare, it might as well have been. Nash took a deep breath and began to follow Paxson onto the lawn.

 **Rebel Victory – Docking Bay**

"Let's get off this ship before anyone gets sick! I want you loaded and ready to rocket in five!" Geth yelled.

No one on the Docking Bay had come down with the virus, and the crew had been cleared to move about in that sector without restrictions. Luke approached Geth to make certain they were clear on a few details.

"General, you got two minutes?" Luke called out.

"Only for a Jedi Master," he smiled. "What's up?"

"I understand you have a unique shielding system in your inventory?" Luke asked.

Geth smiled – a big smile. "You heard correctly, Master Skywalker."

"Let's say a Jedi were to be on one side of that shield and wanted to get through to the other, would this be possible?"

Geth rubbed his chin and was seriously considering the question. "You know, I have to tell you that I don't know. I can imagine a few scenarios where certain Jedi who have abilities like Grhan and Hinson might could manage to pass through it. As for a light saber, I don't know that it would have a meaningful effect on the integrity of the shield."

"You said it generates a nearly contiguous pulse, making it virtually impenetrable where other military grade shields have detectable refresh rates. So, how are your men getting through it?" Luke asked.

Geth had an idea. "Follow me, Master Skywalker," he said. Geth moved rapidly toward his freighter and Luke followed. Inside was an indescribable and endless array of machines, contraptions, containers, weapons, and devices - all securely stored behind transparisteel glass storage cubicles. There was an array of traditional weaponry – enough to supply a decent sized Unit for a prolonged engagement. But that was only a quarter of the ship's inventory. There were many more obsessively organized rows and stockpiles of machines and devices, all specialized and unique, and all labeled with simply the name of the man who conceived of them and a number, such as "Pikson 8" or "Pikson 27".

This was not the first time Luke had been on board, but it felt like it. Geth made his way back to a large container in which the shielding equipment was stored. At the top left corner on the front of the large container was a screen and a keypad. Geth pressed his palm against the screen. The lighting on the keypad turned green. Geth entered a code and the lights behind the keypad turned from green to white. There was an audible click. Geth pressed his hand against the surface of the container to the right of the keypad and the entire front panel ejected and raised to reveal a large storage area at the top of the container. Geth reached inside and pulled out several small, identical devices. There were dozens of them from what Luke could see.

"Here," Geth said. "These are… well, I haven't named them yet. They are pass through thingamajigs."

Luke took the small, circular rings from Geth and inspected them closely. "If I hang this on my belt I can pass through the shield without harm?" Luke asked.

"Yep. They've been field tested to work on organic and non-organic materials up to 2.5 meters high and 1.5 meters in diameter," Geth said as he lowered and resealed the lid. "We had some… _interesting_ events getting this one to work."

Luke's face must have registered the disturbingly grotesque image that popped into his head, and Geth's laughter boomed through the freighter. "Not _that_ kind of interesting. You think Gan would allow me to use animals in weapon's research? Trust me – that ain't happening. Man-oh-man! She's made life challenging for my little band of smarty pants. They were so used to the Empire's brutal tactics I think they expect us to deliver them crates of monkey lizards... or worse. Sometimes it seems they forget that no one is waiting to force choke them if something fails."

As they headed back towards the ramp, Geth stopped and surveyed the inside of the freighter. He carefully looked up and down the corridors. Luke saw him do this same thing each time they left before. Once he was satisfied it was all in order, they exited the freighter and sealed the ramp.

"Thanks for –"

"Don't look back. Keep walking," Geth said as they rounded the corner. Geth lifted his wrist. "Lem," he called.

"Lem here."

"We've got an intruder in the Toy Box," Geth said. "Meet me by Gazer's nose."

Luke had his eye on the freighter from their position. "Should we have left someone in there with all those… toys?" Luke asked.

Geth smiled. "There's nothing they can use without knowing how to get into it first."

Luke commed Hinson and Corran who joined Geth's Unit, and they moved out to surround the freighter.

Before separating, Geth looked at Luke and asked, "That lady you were looking for – the blonde one that watched sparring practice – did you ever find her?"

"No – she disappeared, and we haven't thought much about it since." Luke unhooked his lightsaber hilt and was moving quickly back toward the main ramp.

"Well, don't be surprised if we find her on my freighter."

Before Luke could ask, there was a crack and sharp hiss as the forward ramp unsealed and began to lower.

 **Med-Bay**

"Admiral, we have not had a new case present on any of our ships in more than 12 hours. This is good news. At its peak, we had up to fourteen cases presenting in a single hour on a single ship. Those who first exhibited symptoms seem to be through the worst of it, though I recommend continued quarantining until we conclusively identify the pathogen and a treatment," Dr. Proven reported.

"How many cases?" Thane asked.

"Ninety-three on Rebel Victory. An additional five hundred and twelve throughout the fleet."

"At what point do you feel lifting the lockdown is advisable?"

"The investigators we have determined the time from exposure to the onset of symptoms is approximately 8 hours. I highly recommend we maintain lockdown status until we have had no additional cases for at least 16 hours. That would be," Dr. Proven paused to calculate the figure in his head, "around four hours from now."

"Thank you, Doctor. If I might ask, how is Lieutenant Emhert?" Thane asked.

The doctor looked somewhat exasperated, but there was a hint of amusement buried in his voice. "Oh, I think he is fine. In fact, I doubt he would leave if we tried to force him out."

Thane smiled. "Ah, yes. Jedi Solo. Emhert finally met a Jedi." _Check that off the list,_ Thane thought with relief. 'Thank you again, Doctor. Contact me immediately if there is anything to report before our next briefing."

"Yes, sir." After a crisp salute, the image dissolved.

Thane turned to Jebbick, his brief moment of levity imagining Grhan with Emhert already in the past.

"You see, Captain Jebbick. Right now we are sitting here for a period of time that allows Nash Windrider to bring in forces from anywhere in the Galaxy. We don't know if Anogen Ecks has built new Star Destroyers – or if he has how many. We know he has ships and they've been purposefully designed to masquerade as pleasure yachts that conveniently carry a crew large enough to man a modest sized war vessel. If the Rebel Victory's Docking Bay had been hit, imagine how crippling this would have been."

 **Docking Bay**

The ramp was half way down when Luke felt an uncomfortable sensation on the back of his neck. He looked around at the Jedi and troopers from Geth's Unit.

Hinson looked at Luke and his eyes grew wide. An image entered Luke's mind – Grhan in a haz-mat suit. Patients in the sick bay. _The virus!_

In no more than a second, Luke extended his arm with his hand open and palm facing the still lowering ramp as he yelled to the Jedi, "Corran! Hinson! The ramp! Close the ramp!"


	33. Confrontations and Confessions

**Zapthosis - Residence Grounds and Gardens**

"Someone is having fun!"

Sara turned her head to see the voice belonged to Paxson and she smiled. Then, approaching from behind she saw Nash and her smile faded. She turned back to Sila and continued their silliness.

Sila glanced over at Nash and smiled. "Sun!" she said.

"What was that, silly girl?" Sarabel asked.

Sara sat up and set Sila down. Sila stood up on her tiny legs and wobbled her way toward Nash. "Sun!" she said. Nash held out his arms and Sila walked right into his hands. Nash felt a burning ache in his throat and he fought back an overwhelming urge to cry. _My daughter just walked to me smiling. She calls me 'Sun',_ he thought. He was unaware of the shocked and disturbed expressions coming from Sara and Paxson. Nash lifted Sila and embraced her, placing his large hand gently on the back of her small head. Her hair was soft and wispy. Nash closed his eyes and smelled berries and something sweet in her hair.

Sila began to push back and Nash held her out then set her down. Sila giggled and put her hands in her hair, then Nash felt the soft tingle touch his mind. He imagined the warm feeling to be a like a bubble. He put an image inside his bubble of a Lothcat – a friendly one – chasing a butterfly. Sila began to clap and squeal. "Tiddy Tat! Bu-fy."

"Yes! Kitty cat and a butterfly!" Nash said, smiling ear to ear. Nash waited a moment and the warm sensation grew. He saw Lucy.

"My baby. My Ludy home?" Sila asked, holding her tiny hands, palms up, and shrugging. Nash recognized the adorable expression and gestures from his videos of Sila and Lucy playing together.

"Yes, I see. Your baby Lucy is home," Nash replied. The next visions Sila sent were less easy to process. Dalven looking down at her in her crib singing. Dalven doing silly sounds and faces to get Sila to eat. Dalven letting Sila smoosh his lips and face while he makes silly noises.

"My Dah-Dah home? Bye-Bye Dah-Dah?" Sila asked, repeating the expression and gesture. It dawned on Nash that Sila was asking him questions because she could share the images, but he needed to remember she lacked the maturity of thought to understand the situation.

"Yes, Dah-Dah is home," Nash said softly, not daring to look away from Sila. He could feel the heat from Sara's gaze – at least he thought he could.

Nash pushed an image of Sila walking to Paxson for a hug. "Padi!" she squealed and clapped, standing up and wobbling her way to Paxson, holding her arms up for a hug.

"That's right, Sila! You're such a smart girl!" Nash said.

Only then did Nash dare to look toward Sara. He expected fire and fury, but instead she looked confused and… _curious. Sara is curious._ Nash felt his cheeks grow warm and his heart was beating faster. It dawned on him that he was nervous. He hadn't felt nervous – not like this – in years.

"Paxson," Sara said, glancing over to Paxson as he bounced Sila on his knee. "Would you mind watching Sila for a moment?" Paxson continued bouncing Sila, but his look of concern he flashed toward Sara was unmistakable. "I'd like to discuss some things with Nash. There's a Nanny droid in the suite and Sila needs to go down for her nap. She won't give you any trouble. I have my comm if you need me… or if I need you." Paxson paused his activity with Sila and didn't react right away. "Please, it will be fine. I promise," Sara urged. Paxson nodded and avoided looking at Nash. Nash figured with Sila looking on, Paxson didn't want to risk revealing his own "darker" tendencies.

Paxson slowly made his way back to the residence. They could hear Sila talking the entire way. "I go nap! Mommy no nap. Padi nap?" Paxson was laughing and said no. Sila said, "Padi no nap. Baby seepy. Padi seepy?" There was more laughing, and they disappeared through the entrance doors.

Nash waited. He was seated almost two meters from Sara, so she couldn't hit him. There was nothing she could throw other than a blanket. So, Nash just waited and allowed the nervous feeling to have its way with him. He needed to try to remember that person Paxson reminded him he once was. That Nash – the one on Alderaan and Coruscant - was confident. But had his share of insecurities like everyone else.

Several minutes passed in silence. Finally, Sara spoke. "I thought about this moment a lot. I wondered what I would say to you. You cannot imagine the things I've considered," she said. She chuckled.

 _She laughed!_ Nash looked up, startled at the sound, but there was no smile. To his dismay, he saw her lips trembling. As hard as it was, he stayed silent.

Sara turned to face him. "How could you?" Tears started to fall, but Sara held herself together and stared at Nash.

Nash cleared his throat. _Just say what comes to mind. No games. Be Nash. Just be Nash._ "That's… a long list."

Sara didn't react at first. The response caught her by surprise. "A long list?" she said. "A long list of –"

"Offenses. A long list of offenses," Nash clarified quietly, now looking back down to avoid her immediate reaction.

There was another period of silence. "Well?" Sara prompted.

Nash looked back up and shrugged – not dismissively, but definitely not the greatest response under the circumstances. He saw her face begin to redden and her brow furrow. "I mean, I don't know where to start. I don't know what you… or I mean how far back…" He was blowing it. Being the _real_ Nash was hard. _No wonder I ditched that guy. This is painful!_ Nash continued to silently chastise himself.

Sara sighed. "I don't either," she said quietly. "I thought I would know, but it's just too much. Too much pain. Too much sadness. And now…" Sara gasped and covered her mouth, but in a single sob she cried, "I'm so afraid!" She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms, crying like Nash had never seen her cry before.

"No – Sara. Please," Nash said, reaching toward her and stopping short of making contact. "Please. Please don't cry. You have to know… I would never hurt you or Sila. I know what you said… about what I did on Jelucan," Nash sputtered. Sara's sobs cut Nash to the bone. _How could I cause this? This is what I did. I did this._ For the second time in hours, Nash thought of his parents and being a thoughtful young man on Alderaan. _I was… good once._ Nash felt his face burning in shame. He spoke so softly he could barely be heard over Sara's crying, "I would never allow anyone to hurt you or Sila." Sara looked up, her face stained with tears and shook her head. "I know, I know – it doesn't make sense for me to say that. I did bad things. I did… _so many bad things…_ " Nash felt his eyes burning and quickly stood up. He turned away and walked in a wide circle, finally returning to where he had been sitting before. He covered his face with his hands and took in a deep breath.

Sara continued to cry without looking up while Nash slowly paced. Finally, he sat.

"Sara, we have a daughter," Nash said, willing her to look up. To his surprise, she did. " _We have a daughter_." Nash repeated the words as if they were the most important words he had ever spoken. He wasn't able to resist the shaky smile that came with them. "For all the terrible things I've done, and all the reasons you have to hate me – as justified as you are in feeling the way you do - Sila is here because I met you in the Med-Bay after my accident. As horrible and painful as it was, I'd have a hundred more accidents if that's what it took to know Sila would be here. She's… she's…" Sara stared at Nash, wiping her face with her palms and sleeves. He had her attention, but now Nash struggled to find the right words. Nash shook his head and lowered it, knowing it was too late to make amends or say he was sorry.

"Perfect," a quiet voice said. "She's perfect." Nash looked up, and for all the stars in the Galaxy he had no idea how, but Sara was smiling. It wasn't a big smile. It was barely even detectable, but she was smiling.

Nash nodded and knew tears were falling, but he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. And he didn't want to. He wanted to reach out and embrace Sara, though he realized that would never be possible again. He was happy for this moment, and that was more than he had a right to expect. If he didn't accept it before, seeing Sara in person and facing the unmistakable anguish and fear he had caused made him realize his hopes had been too high. But he had this moment.

* * *

 **Third Floor Suite**

From inside the suite on the third floor, Paxson watched the scene below. His vision far surpassed even that of most force sensitive beings. Of course, Nash did not know this – nor did anyone else. Paxson's skills remained a tightly guarded secret. If only his hearing were as acute.

By the time Paxson had reached the suite, Sila was falling asleep. He moved as quickly as he could, putting her in her crib and directing the Nanny Droid not to leave Sila's side. He rushed out of the room and to the closest window with a view out onto the lawn. Standing to the side opposite the direction of the sunlight, he doubted anyone would know he was watching.

He arrived just in time to see Nash reaching toward Sara's shoulder, but stopping short of making contact. Paxson caught his breath, feeling the anger rising in him.

 _If he touches her I will go straight through this window…_ Before he could complete the thought, Nash was standing and walking away and then back to where he had been. Paxson watched as he stood there watching Sara crying, then continued to pace back and forth. He sat down and was talking, but his back was to Paxson.

 _Dammit._ Paxson struggled to stay where he was. His only reason for remaining was his fear of something happening during his trip back outside. _There is nothing you can say, Windrider. Just keep your hands to yourself and you'll survive this day._ Paxson watched until Nash finally seemed to give up and lowered his head. Sara looked up and was staring at him. She had stopped crying, which was a relief. Paxson caught himself smiling at his next thought, as ironic as it was. _You have no idea how tough she is, Windrider. When she lays into you it'll be a moment you'll never forget._ Paxson failed to realize he was now talking aloud to himself. "Trust me, I know." He grimaced at the thought of Sara hitting him in the Pikson's kitchen that night, but it gave him comfort to know Sara could hold her own.

Then Sara spoke. "Perfect…She's perfect." Paxson read her lips and knew she was talking about Sila. What didn't register for a moment was her expression. He felt his reaction before he understood the cause. Alarming would be insufficient to describe the emotion. Paxson's entire body grew rigid and tense. _She smiled,_ he thought. _She's smiling?_ Nash was looking back at her, nodding his head. _She's smiling. He's nodding._ Paxson's mind raced to put it all together.

And then he understood. _They're agreeing._ The thoughts that followed came quickly and were so disturbing there was a moment where Paxson felt a physical pain surge through his head. _He wants Sila. He can't have Sila without Sara. He'll manipulate Sara. If that doesn't work, he'll…_

An explosion of shattering glass yanked Paxson from his thoughts. He could see Sara and Nash standing across the lawn, staring up at the destroyed window, but they could not see Paxson from where he stood. They were now running toward the residence. Sila began to cry and Paxson hurried into the nursery where the Nanny Droid was trying to calm her.

"Mommy!" Sila cried, pushing the droid away. Paxson told the droid to move back and reached for Sila. "Padi!" Sila cried and clung to Paxson. Paxson moved to a corner where he could see people entering the room and approaching the nursery.

Two elite troopers came running into the suite and discovered the shattered window almost immediately. They had their blaster rifles out as they moved through the rooms. When approaching the nursery, the Nanny Droid moved between Sila and the doorway. Paxson being there did not register for the droid. "Do not shoot! There is a baby in this room. Do not shoot!" Paxson breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the mechanical voices repeat the droid's warning, though they entered the room anyway with urgency and their large weapons pointed toward the floor. Paxson tried to keep Sila facing the other direction, but she was crying out, "Sun! Sun!" and reaching toward the door. Nash burst through the nursery door and before Paxson could object he was taking Sila from his arms. More disturbing was Paxson's awareness that Sila had begun calling for Nash and reaching out for him _before_ Nash entered the nursery.

"Sila! Sila, sweetheart. Daddy is here! Everything is alright," Nash said. Paxson stood up and shot Nash a look of utter disdain.

" _Nash_ is here, Sila. Everything is okay," Paxson said.

"Naddy!" Sila cried, clinging to Nash. "Owie ears! Noooo! Owie ears!" Sila cried. The Troopers left the nursery at Nash's direction and were gathering in the main living area and taking up posts outside the suite.

Sara finally made it to the room and ran up to Sila. "What is it? What happened?" Sara cried, reaching for Sila.

Sila was already calming, her crying lessening to whimpers. "Mommy! Owie ears!"

"Yes, sweetheart. Mommy heard the 'owie', too. It was a big 'owie' wasn't it?" Sara asked and hugged Sila close.

"Uh-huh," Sila said, her voice pitiful while continuing to take in rapid, halting, little breaths.

"Paxson," Nash said, nodding toward the doorway. Paxson followed him out of the room. As soon as they cleared the door, Nash turned to Paxson. "Where you here? Did you see it? Who was in this room?" Nash demanded.

Paxson contemplated his options. _I could kill him. I could snap his neck, crush his trachea, push him through the window. I'd die, but he'd die first._ It was tempting. But knowing Sila and Sara were in the other room – and keeping his promise to bring them home - eliminated that option. So, he fell back on the other choice – the one he was preparing for in the moments he held and comforted Sila after the incident. He had his list of "truths" ready, which he would combine into a plausible narrative of events. Paxson had learned through prior experience that suspecting something could be true - like the possibility that he just discovered he has telekinetic abilities - was not enough to register as a lie with Nash. If there was a degree of doubt or uncertainty, Paxson could exploit it to his advantage. The key was eliminating the need for Nash to ask questions.

The veins in Nash's temples and neck were bulging as Paxson gave his answer. "I came into the suite. There was no one in this main living area when I entered. I took Sila into the nursery and was going to stay until Sara arrived. I was here with Sila and the Nanny Droid in the nursery when there was a shattering noise."

As he spoke, Paxson silently gave thanks that Nash unknowingly eliminated the greatest weakness in his story. Nash brought him out of the nursery and into the main room where Paxson had, in fact, been standing when the window shattered. Had Paxson been speaking to Nash inside the nursery, saying he was "here with Sila and the Nanny Droid in the nursery when there was a shattering noise" would require Paxson to mislead Nash using semantics. Paxson would know he wasn't literally "here… in the nursery". He was "here" with regards to being in the suite as a whole, but that was further than Paxson had pushed the envelope with Nash in the past. Paxson would also have to rely on Nash ignoring the literal meaning of his words.

"I didn't see it happen." This was true. He had no recollection of seeing it. The experience gave him a better appreciation for the saying "blind with rage". "I didn't hear anyone come into the suite the entire I was here in the nursery until after the loud noise and the Troopers arrived." Absolutely the truth. "It was very loud and scared Sila out of her nap. I took Sila and moved into the most defendable place in the room while waiting for the Troopers." Again, all true.

Nash put his hand on Paxson's shoulder. "Thank you, Paxson." Nash sounded out of breath, but the physical exertion of running up to the suite should have long passed. "Thank you for staying with Sila and doing what you could to protect her. I am beyond grateful."

Paxson nodded. "I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Sila, or her mother." Paxson looked at the window. "What do you think happened?"

"Possibly one of these larger avian nuisances that get confused by their reflections," Nash speculated.

"No – that can't be. Unless the bird was inside and flew out. The force was exerted outward. See the small amount of glass inside? The bulk of it is down there," Paxson pointed out, looking down at the ground.

"Of course, you are right. But how? Who could enter the suite and blow out a window? Why would they do this?" Nash asked.

"I noticed earlier that several of the areas of the residence have been remodeled and the structure fortified for seismic activity. Is this recent?" Paxson asked.

Nash looked surprised. "I don't know. Anogen would know, though. But could seismic activity cause a single window to blow out like this? Wouldn't we feel something?"

"I don't really know. Although, when I was little, and my dad constructed buildings he was always going on about window installers. They had to be very skilled, because the least little mistake could cause a window to crack or break. Maybe the house is settling and it just… sort of… popped?" Paxson offered. Nash looked at Paxson incredulously. "Okay, probably not, but who would do this on purpose? It doesn't make any sense. Why would they do it and where would they go? I don't want to take things lightly with Sila in the equation, but I'm just not feeling anything sinister here."

Nash cocked an eyebrow. Paxson rolled his eyes. "I don't mean _that_ kind of feeling. But I am gifted in tracking and I can't get a sense of anyone having been here other than the people that are here right now."

Nash looked out the cragged remains of the window frame to see the Mirage lifting off. His eyes grew wide and he looked like he was onto an idea. "The ships. We have ships landing and leaving on a continuous cycle now. Several took off in the short time I was outside with Sara talking. Two of the yachts - I think. They do rattle the windows a bit even when they are far off. This morning, we had three parked in a chain. The closest one was partially off the landing pad and on the lawn – its burners aimed in this direction. Is it possible that if one lifted to this level before pushing off it could explain the isolated damage?" Nash was asking Paxson for his opinion. This was a good question.

"Yes, I suppose it could somehow be the cause. How that ties in with the location of the debris would be interesting as, again, it is mainly down on the ground and now blown into the room. Do you want me to check to see if there had been any activity that could account for that?"

Nash put his hand on Paxson's shoulder again. "Thank you, Paxson. If you could, I'd be thankful to you. I don't want to leave the girls just yet. I feel silly having been so unobservant about my surroundings that I cannot say what ships were moving about around me," Nash said, embarrassed and shaking his head. Paxson had started toward the entrance to the room.

"Paxson," Nash called. Nash caught up with Paxson and accompanied him outside the suite. "I… -um… I would like to thank you as well for some advice you gave me earlier."

"Advice?" Paxson asked. "I don't recall giving you advice."

"You asked me if I remembered who I was before – when I had good friends who cared about me and some other things. I must admit it caused me to think about things I swore I would never revisit - painful things; my parents and my childhood on Alderaan. I remembered how happy and promising everything was then." Nash swallowed and stared to the side, seeming to be lost in a thought. "I was proud of my father. He made carpets. Did I ever tell you this?" Nash asked. Paxson shook his head. Nash shrugged. "No, I suppose I wouldn't have because Alderaan is gone and I've long shut the door on that life. But you kind of forced me to open it a crack. It was… difficult, and very painful. But it helped me do what you suggested."

"What did I suggest?" Paxson asked, wanting to go back and throw himself out of that window.

"Putting myself in Sarabel's shoes. Imagining how it must seem to her. It isn't that I don't understand the gravity of what I have done. I do. I just don't look at things emotionally anymore. Or I try not to. Maybe… maybe there is a way to include feelings in decisions without compromising a mission?" This was a question Paxson did not want to answer.

"I think you are but one of trillions of sentient beings asking themselves that same question. If there is a way to balance it all out, I haven't discovered it. However, I do know that eliminating feelings from your actions – especially concerning a mother and her child – is wrong." There, Paxson said it and would escape this conversation before losing his mind.

Nash extended his hand to Paxson. Paxson accepted it and shook. "Thank you again, Paxson. You have every reason to watch me sink and drown, but you put Sila and Sara first. I just want to get to know my daughter. There's a connection – a strong connection – between us in the Force. I think you have noticed?" Paxson nodded. "I should have handled things differently – completely differently. I admit this. But regardless of how we proceed, I have to be a part of my daughter's life. She needs me as much as I need her. We have a connection and we both need a chance to realize its potential for good things in her life. Not for… not for _other_ things. _Never_ for these other things. Only for good."

Paxson nodded, turned, and began jogging toward the stairwell. He wanted to escape this conversation, this residence, and this entire planet! First, he had some shuttles to inspect. While walking to the hangar, Paxson looked up and the sight stopped him dead in his tracks.

High above in the sky were three enormous vessels; what looked to be two star destroyers and one superstar destroyer. As impossible as the vision was, there they were looming like menaces in the sky. Amassed around the Star Destroyers were six of the large black space yachts and two gleaming, pearl white capital ships of a make and model Paxson had never seen. They were enormous – nearly as large as the Star Destroyers. In formation ahead of the larger ships were two dozen mid-sized war ships of various kinds. To see it from this vantage point, it appeared as though a company was parading out a fleet of brand-new ships – shiny and new without a scratch to be seen. _Anogen Ecks, – now we know what he's been doing the past few years,_ Paxson thought.

Paxson settled on one primary goal as he made his way into the hangar. _I have to get a message out to Thane Kyrell or the General._ As the thought simmered, Paxson noticed a lone starfighter in the far corner of the hanger. It was a Jedi X-Wing. _Now that is what I call a sign from the Force._


	34. Sona's Smiles & Let's NOT Talk About Sex

**Zapthosis – Second Floor, Sona's Suite**

"I thought I was going to lose my mind," Korus said, watching Sona walking to the refresher sans her clothing. It was scattered about on the floor along with Korus's. He sat up in the bed and stretched. "I wasn't coming here to seduce you, you know!" he called out. Sona didn't reply, so Korus collapsed back on the pillow and enjoyed his first moments without the frustration and agitation that had been his constant companions in recent days.

Sona returned to the bed a few minutes later. "What did you say about _not_ coming here to seduce me?"

Korus raised his head and turned to look at her with the sincerest expression he could muster. "It's the truth. I came here to find out what you were doing with that Gundark."

Sona turned her head and stared at him – and just kept staring.

"What? I can't be curious about the way you tame a wild beast with your mind?" he asked, still trying to maintain the look of innocence.

"Oh, I see," she said.

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. You already know how I tame a wild beast with my _body_ , so…"

Korus laughed – a deep, resonating sound that Sona loved. "Yes, I do believe I have a thorough knowledge of that particular talent of yours."

"Because, of course, you've only been interested in my body before now. It takes watching me tame a hideous creature for you to think about my mind." Sona sighed and feigned disappointment.

Korus laughed again. "Sorry, love, but I'm a simple man. Best not to get it all jumbled up and confuse lust with love and create unrealistic expectations." Korus rolled over and pretended he was going to sleep. He waited for Sona's witty comeback. Their after-sex banter was always so entertaining.

Silence filled the air as Korus waited. Sona didn't say anything. Finally, Korus turned back, still smiling, to find she was sitting up. But now she looked strange. She had her hands in her lap, staring down at them while she twiddled her thumbs. _What is she doing?_ Korus wondered. Sona didn't fiddle, and she also spoke her mind. Awkward silences? This was not something he was used to.

Korus turned over and sat up. "Hey?" he asked. "You okay?"

Sona nodded. "I've just been thinking, and… well, that's all. I've just been thinking about things."

"Okay," Korus said. "What things?"

Sona shrugged. "Just us – being here, what we're doing, why we're doing it… those kinds of things." Sona still didn't look at Korus.

"About us?" Korus asked.

"Yes," Sona said. "About us. Maybe a little bit about the future."

"Huh, that's a coincidence," Korus said. "So have I." Sona finally raised her head and was now looking at Korus, partly curious and partly concerned. "I mean, of course I've been thinking about… you know… _this_." He nodded and gestured at the bed. "I know it was only a matter of days, but it was torture." Sona grimaced, which Korus caught and reached out to grab her hands. "But," he quickly said, "that was not what has been on my mind for weeks now. For weeks I've had this picture in my mind. It stays with me. If I were an artist I'd draw it for you, but I only have words. I'm not sure my words can do it justice."

Sona shifted a little to face him. She no longer looked worried. Instead, she patiently waited for Korus to continue. Korus sighed and rolled his eyes. "I see you're going to insist I try anyway." Sona smiled, recapturing a little smugness.

Korus recalled the last time he took a chance with Sona on Wayland. Had he not found the courage to admit how he felt, she wouldn't have been with him since that day. With that memory in mind, he decided taking chances with Sona was worth the risk. "I love you, Sona. It's really that simple. You are what love is to me. I don't just mean your body and beauty – though I must say they are quite spectacular. There a billions of beautiful women in the Galaxy. But there is only one _you._ " He swallowed hard and prepared to make his confession. "In my mind, I see a picture of myself smiling, with you next to me…" Korus hesitated and took a deep breath. "And kids," he mumbled quickly, then let the air out of his lungs as he looked off to the side.

Slowly, Korus glanced back at Sona and saw she was smiling. This wasn't any of the dozens of Sona's smiles he'd seen in the past. It wasn't silly or mischievous or sardonic. It wasn't her dazzling or seductive or suspicious smile. This was new. Korus stared, and when the word came into his mind he said it: "Happy." It wasn't a question. He could see it as clearly as he could see himself with Sona for the rest of his life.

Sona nodded and said, "Yes." She leaned forward and put her arms around Korus. He lifted her and set her down in his lap so that her right side was leaning against him. With her knees bent, she seemed so tiny. This was his favorite way to hold her, and her favorite way to be held. She felt safe with his arms wrapped so tightly around her. With her ear against his chest, she found comfort in the gentle rhythm of his heart. She pressed her cheek against his chest and whispered, "Happy."

* * *

 **Rebel Victory – Docking Bay aboard Star Gazer**

Luke watched as the droids and inspectors covered in bulky biohazard suits worked their way in and out of his view from the cockpit. He wasn't concerned for himself or the other Jedi. They could clear their systems of contagions with a few exceptions. This was not one of them.

Corran sat in the co-pilot's seat. "So, any word from the lovebirds?"

Luke chuckled. "Not a peep. Grhan made a point to tell me they talk non-stop. He must have emphasized how much they 'talk' at least four or five times yesterday."

"Yah, well if that's true, he must have gotten knocked around worse than I thought. That ain't what would be going on in the Horn household if I came back from the dead," Corran declared.

"The Corran household?" Luke jabbed. "Just who would be in this household of yours? Hmm… I see the letter 'M'," Luke teased.

"Yah, yah, yah. Go ahead and say it. _Mirax_ ," Corran said. "Much to my family's dismay," he added.

"Really? Still? I'm sorry to hear that, Corran. Really."

"It stinks. Paying a price for the sins of our fathers," Corran said. Luke stiffened at the reference, until he realized Corran meant Mirax's and Corran's own father. It took another few seconds for Luke to remember that Corran knew the truth about Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker. _Force of habit,_ he thought. He needed to work on coming to terms with the truth being known by a small, select group of people. Beyond that, it would remain a secret until he and Leia both agreed there was a legitimate need to make it public.

"Master Skywalker, you there?" It was Thane.

"Here, Admiral," he replied.

"Your instincts were spot on, but we think we got lucky. They've detected particles of the virus within a 2 meter radius of the freighter's ramp. Their initial sampling of the air revealed virus was present, though the size of the particles were large enough to limit the distance they traveled absent the introduction of a force to propel them further – such as wind, a fan, or airflow in a ventilation duct. They did find a concentration of virus particles on the deck directly outside of the ramp, which increased in number at the second reading due to the airborne particles falling. As of 2 hours post-release the air is clear. They've decontaminated the entire area – every surface from the ceiling down - within 10 meters of the freighter to be on the safe side. Their last readings revealed no trace of the virus in the air or on surfaces."

"Well, that is better news than one might have anticipated," Luke said. "Now we must deal with the woman on the freighter."

"Yes, we do. I do need to ask – was anyone within a few meters of the ramp? If they were, they will have to be quarantined."

"No, thank goodness. I think I can say with confidence the Jedi were not at risk regardless. If it was safe outside the three meters, I saw no one close enough to cause concern," Luke offered.

Thane breathed and audible sigh of relief. "This could have been disastrous. We still need to figure out what to do about the freighter. The infiltrator is one matter. The fact that she contaminated the inside of the vessel presents another problem that we have to resolve. Everything rests on Geth's ability to set up the shield. And then there are the surveillance tools we were relying on. I still can't fathom they can do what Geth claims they can do. But Geth says they can so it must be true. It's a gamechanger for certain," Thane said.

"Let's just hope the droids can effectively decontaminate the freighter quickly," Luke said. "But we will have to get the woman off the ship first. I've been considering options while waiting here, but none are ideal. I'm sure we can come up with something once we put our heads together."

"Master Skywalker, I have a theory about the virus – about who was behind it and the reason. The woman's presence confirmed my belief it is sabotage and not an unfortunate coincidence. We'll know if I am right about the "who" and "why" any minute now. I sent out a small group on a reconnaissance mission before the Docking Bay was hit. I am certain the woman on the freighter has integral knowledge that can assist us in Operation Spotlight."

"Getting her to share the information…" Luke started to say.

"Is another story altogether. I know," Thane finished with a frustrated sigh. "I am hoping the Jedi will be able to find a way to assist us with that, as well. Our choices of coercive techniques for compelling a person to give up the information they know is… limited. The New Republic is as conservative with interrogation as the Empire was aggressive. I understand this within reason, but we need a system where we objectively and realistically consider the potential loss of life and risk to the Galaxy when a person is withholding vital intelligence."

Luke understood Thane's frustration. He struggled with this every time he entered into battle. He struggled with this after destroying the Death Star. There were few in the Galaxy who understood this moral dilemma like Luke Skywalker. One of the only certainties he had was that focusing on it before they apprehended the woman was counterproductive. "Why don't we get her off the freighter first, and go from there?" Luke suggested.

"Of course. You're right. First thing's first. Could you join us in five minutes?"

"I'll be out in three," Luke replied. "Wait. Make it five. I have to break up the lovebirds."

Thane laughed. "Good luck with that, Master Skywalker! Kyrell out." He was still laughing when the transmission ended.

Luke didn't stand up right away. "Corran, wou-"

"I have to use the refresher. See you outside!" Corran said as he bolted out of the cockpit. Luke groaned.

"Traitor!" Luke yelled behind Corran and could hear him laughing as the lift door opened.

Luke stared at the comm and coded in Grhan and Kendy's quarters. He then began to count. At ten seconds, he buzzed the room again. Three seconds later, a groggy voice answered. "Idele Solo."

"Hi Kendy. It's Luke. It's time for the Jedi to muster outside. Could you let Grhan know?"

"Sure, Master Skywalker. I'll wake him up. He really went overboard in the Med-Bay. I don't know how many people he treated, but he barely even said hello before he was out," Kendy said, her voice clearing up as she spoke.

"He's been sleeping this whole time?" Luke asked, failing to disguise the shock in his voice. He wanted to crawl under a rock.

There was a pause, then a groggy, male voice called out, "Yes, you perverts! I'll be out in five!" Luke heard Kendy laughing when the com cut out.

"Jedi Master Luke Skywalker… and pervert. Grrrreat," Luke mumbled. Corran had reappeared and was standing in the doorway. "You heard that?" Luke asked.

"Heard what?" Corran asked. "Grhan calling you a pervert or _you_ calling _yourself_ a pervert?"

"Correction, Jedi Horn. Grhan called _us_ perverts," Luke said smugly. He stood and stretched. On his way to the galley he stopped and looked at Corran who had taken a seat on the cabin sofa. "I got it!" Luke exclaimed.

"I'm listening," Corran said.

"New Jedi Code effectively immediately. Jedi shall be celibate."

"I'm quitting," Corran said. He stood and slapped the ramp button. Luke rolled his eyes, then noticed a look of surprise on Corran's face.

"You're standing there, aren't you?" Luke accused more than asked.

Grhan stepped out of the corridor with a big smile on his face. "Go easy on him, Corran. He just doesn't know what he's missing."

Luke's mouth dropped open and he looked back and forth between the two Jedi. He started to speak, but nothing came out. He just stood there watching Corran and Grhan exit the Shuttle. Luke could feel his cheeks burning. As if it couldn't get worse, Kendy emerged from the corridor.

"Really, Master Skywalker. It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said casually while walking around him into the galley to get some caf.

Luke turned and put his hands on his hips. "You, too? I refuse to discuss this –"

"With a girl?" Kendy finished. "You weren't going to say that, were you Master Skywalker? Because talking about sex with a woman is a much better option than men. Especially those two nerf herders," she said, jutting her thumb toward the ramp.

"No, I – that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say I refuse to discuss this –"

"And who cares what they think, anyway? I mean, now that Red is here, poor Hinson is the one who will really suffer. It'll be three against one."

"What are you talking about?" Luke nearly shouted.

Kendy didn't flinch. Her back was to Luke as she poured her caf. She slowly turned, blowing on the surface of the steaming liquid in her cup. "You see? That's what I was just telling Grhan. You men and all of your meditation and sparring and heroics – it does great things for you. I'm not saying it doesn't. But then there's that special brand of… _frustration._ " Kendy gestured toward Luke, obviously suggesting _he_ was exhibiting "that special brand of frustration".

"Kendy!" Luke exclaimed, clearly exasperated and not enjoying the humor.

"Come on, Master Skywalker – you should stop worrying and embrace your good fortune. Come to think of it, we both should. We are very lucky. You – because everyone in the Galaxy _loves_ the Jedi. Me – because I'm one of the few women who get to actually _love_ a Jedi." Kendy raised her eyebrows a few times in rapid succession with a Lothcat-like grin on her face, then took a sip of her caf. She cradled her cup and casually leaned against the galley bar.

"Kendy!" Luke exclaimed - again. "This is not… well, this isn't… appropriate," he stammered, sort of making his point.

"I know, I know. There are _women_ Jedi, too. Sorry!" she said, her smile now a playful grin as she continued to sip her drink.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it," Luke said. He turned to walk to the ramp.

"Master Skywalker," Kendy called after him, now sounding more serious and possibly contrite.

Against his better judgment, Luke turned to see she was still in the same position, but the cup of caf was on the counter. Her hands were clasped in front of her. It reminded him of someone – he couldn't place it immediately, but no matter. He needed to go. "I have to go, Kendy," Luke said calmly.

"I'm sorry," Kendy said. "Really. I am sorry for teasing. I'm just very… happy. Having been with the Stormtroopers and around so many men in the service… well, I need to remember that not all men are used to a woman doing the ribbing."

"That's not it, Kendy. Men, women – it's all the same to me. It's the _other_ thing," Luke said.

"The _other_ thing?" Kendy asked, appearing confused.

"You know, the implication that… I mean, I wasn't a child when I left Tatooine. Just because I've been on this all-consuming journey for so many years doesn't mean I don't… understand… well, you know…" Luke said, raising his eyebrows and gesturing toward some invisible "thing" that Kendy should be able to envision.

Kendy's brow furrowed and she tilted her head, a clear sign to Luke she wasn't getting it. Then her eyes widened, and she smiled and nodded. "Got it! You're not a virgin."

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

Kendy was walking back into the corridor toward her room. She stopped and turned around. "I'm actually glad we had this talk. I was worried Red would sense your innocence, find her moment and attack, smash your heart like a supernova, then leave you seriously messed up. The Galaxy needs its number one Jedi with his head in the game, especially now." Kendy disappeared through the door while Luke stood speechless.

"Master Skywalker!" someone called from outside the ship.

Luke slowly turned and made his way down the ramp. With the myriad of mind-boggling things that had been said to him in the previous five minutes, he was left with one prevailing thought: _Red? Who's Red?_


	35. Smoking Out Blonde Bombshell & a Lothrat

**Rebel Victory – Docking Bay:**

Troops surrounded the freighter and maintained a distance of at least 4 meters from ramps. Geth, Thane, Luke, and Kendy stood out of sight of the freighter's cockpit windows to conduct their strategy session.

"We have to incapacitate her. If we don't, she'll release more of the virus as the ramps lower." Kendy offered.

"True," Luke said. "We have to assume that any breach we make will result in some level of emittance regardless. Sealing that area from the outside before we go in would be a good idea."

Thane commed instructions to the Captain to coordinate the fabrication of a viral containment tunnel. One end would attach to the ship over the top hatch. The other end would be the exit/entrance to the tunnel itself. Until the air quality registered no virus, they'd have to remain in the sealed tunnel. "Oh, and Captain?" Thane added. "We need it constructed and installed in twenty minutes."

"So, we have sleeping gas, stun grenades, blasters set on stun…" Kendy said as she ticked off the obvious options.

"Okay, here's where you should go in," Geth said, pointing a hatch on the top of the freighter on the schematics. "First go through the outer hatch and seal yourselves in. You'll drop down here," he said, pointing to a location midway back over a small alcove opposite the main ramp.

After tweaking the details, they were ready. It took only ten minutes for the efficient crew to create a spiral frame wrapped in clear sheeting. They would fuse one end to the surface of the freighter around an outer hatch. The other end would be the main entrance and exit from the tunnel.

Luke, Corran, Grhan, and Hinson crouched on top of the freighter above the hatch. Luke counted down their entry. Geth gave them the codes, but it was possible the uninvited guest may have fiddled with those. Luke punched in the complex information and an audible clack followed. Luke gave a thumbs up to Geth who was waiting on an elevated platform.

Geth watched as the hatch opened and one-by-one the Jedi disappeared into his beloved ship. Thane noticed his step-father looked a little pale and nervous.

"Hey – they know how much all that amazing stuff means to you. They're not going to do anything needless or rash," Thane reassured him.

Geth gave Thane a scolding glance. "My primary concern is their safety, _Admiral Step-Son_."

Thane couldn't help but grin. "I know that, Geth. But you've put a lot of time and investment into the contents of that freighter. The truth is, we've built some of those assets into our operation. Let's hope whatever happens down there, everyone and everything comes out without a scratch."

Geth was nodding in agreement. "The thing that confounds me is _why_ she is on my ship. _Why_ is she in there? Does she know what is in there? I am confident my small group of scientists are very good at holding to their non-disclosures. I pay them well and I saved them from a bad situation on Coruscant before the war effort ended. They remember this."

"And you keep a close eye on them in case?" It was a question that didn't need an answer. Geth's expression was confession enough.

"Of course," Geth said. "I'm a former _Imperial_ General. The Empire teaches you a few things about secrets. It isn't the people who have them you have to worry about. It's the people who know the people who have them – and what they are willing to do to get them – you have to worry about.

Up until now, my greatest security measure has been anonymity. Now I have a freighter loaded with my secrets docked on an enormous ship. The circle of knowledge has grown as we've planned the mission. And now, as if by sheer coincidence, this mystery person is on my freighter."

"And you don't believe in coincidences," Thane said, having heard Geth say this dozens of times.

"Do you?" Geth asked.

"Not anymore," Thane answered. "That's one of the unfortunate side effects of losing my cynical nature. It's exhausting to consider that everything connects somehow." With that comment, both men settled into the silence and waited.

* * *

 _Now on the ship,_ the team shut the outer and inner hatches behind them as they moved into the main cabin area. Luke gestured and the pulled down their respiration masks. There were nine different corridors, hatches, and vents into which they would toss, drop and insert the canisters. According to the schematics, this would result in a rapid circulation of the agent through the ship. Luke gave the signal and each Jedi moved with speed toward their assigned targets.

Luke was delivering his second cannister down the longest corridor leading to the aft-most part of the ship. His danger sense erupted like fire at the back of his neck. His lightsaber was out and in motion as shots fired from the end of the corridor. He deflected the four bolts as he ran toward the shooter. He hoped the gas would take effect before the risks intensified. He rounded the corner and saw a door shutting. Reaching out with the Force he swiped his hand and the door slid open. On the floor lay the woman wearing a gas mask; a pool of blood was forming beneath her left side.

"Jedi - meet me at the hatch. Suspect apprehended and unconscious. She's injured and needs immediate medical attention. Notify the Admiral." Luke picked the woman up, noting her blonde hair and recognizing her as the mystery woman from their sparring sessions.

Corran met Luke in the main cabin. Grhan was already climbing. "Grhan!" Luke called. "I'll send her to you. Get ready!" Luke yelled.

Corran was through the inner hatch. He paused to make sure she made it through the space without difficulty. Luke used the Force to lift her limp body. She floated past Corran, who adjusted her position for the narrow space. Luke felt a lightening of his burden, indicating that Grhan was now assisting him in his efforts.

"I have her!" Grhan yelled down. Luke climbed onto the ladder but stopped when he found himself stuck behind Corran. Luke was about to press him to move when he observed Corran grimacing. Luke followed his gaze to see droplets of crimson rain falling past them into the ship below.

"She's bleeding quite badly," Corran commented, then continued to climb.

Corran and Luke emerged from the top hatch to find Grhan leaning over the woman. Hinson was at the tunnel entrance collecting and analyzing air samples with a handheld device.

"It's almost done, Master Skywalker," Hinson reassured an anxious appearing Luke. Luke took a deep breath and nodded. Grhan didn't look up. Ten seconds later the lights on the meter flashed green. The air was clear of the virus. Hinson raised his wrist and commed the news. "Admiral, it's all clear. Suspect is critically injured. We need immediate transport to the Med-Bay."

Luke and Grhan prepared to leap from the ship and run with the woman when a gurney on repulsorlifts along with several med-droids appeared on the top of the freighter. Hinson unsealed the entrance to the tunnel and Grhan placed the woman on the gurney. As the droids and gurney moved downward and in the direction of the door, Grhan disappeared off the side of the freighter.

Luke dropped his head and cursed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't," Corran said. "We secured the freighter. No virus was released. The operation can begin. She was shooting at you. This outcome – as frustrating as it is – was quite possibly the best-case scenario."

Luke's impulse was to argue, but he paused, took a deep breath, and nodded without turning around. "It isn't just this," Luke said. He turned to face Corran and Hinson. "There's something happening. I don't know… I am unsure if it is something inside of me or if it is something bigger. It's like reaching for something, almost grasping it, then it disappears."

"The woman?" Hinson asked.

Luke nodded. "The woman. My fa… Vader's videos. Flynn. Nash. Many, many other things. I'm concerned the Force is doing everything it can to tell me what we need to know, and I am failing." Luke looked out through the transparent shield of the Docking Bay into the darkness of space. "How many chances will there be? How many missed opportunities before we all pay an unimaginable price?"

"Master –" Hinson began.

"Grhan and Kendy – they've only begun to recover. Sara and Sila are still in grave danger," Luke continued. "I've been…" Luke began, then paused. He continued staring into the void as he searched for the correct word. Luke turned to face Hinson and Corran. "I've been distracted."

Corran nodded. "I know. I've felt it. I don't recall you being this troubled before other than maybe a short time during the later days of the Rebellion. But you are wrong to believe the outcomes of our endeavors have been adversely affected by it."

Hinson looked surprised by Corran's revelation. Hinson perceived the unsettled emotions of his Master, but he couldn't imagine addressing him with such candor. Luke noticed Hinson's reaction.

"Hinson, honesty is vital – even when it is uncomfortable. We all – Jedi Masters included – must reject the pride that makes us unwilling and unable to accept truthful input from others. I trust my fellow Jedi and welcome your insight. After all, I cannot step outside of my own body and objectively analyze myself. As far as I know, even the great Jedi of the past lacked this ability." Corran chuckled then cleared his throat.

Hinson nodded and offered Luke a sheepish smile. "Yes, Master. I understand."

Luke waited, then raised his eyebrows, dipped his head, and looked up at Hinson. Hinson shrugged and looked nervously at Corran, who patted him on the back and nodded toward Luke in encouragement. "I also have perceived unsettled emotions in you since we left D'Qar. Actually, I first felt a strong sense of confusion shortly before we left D'Qar."

"Oh?" Luke asked. "Was it during meditation or training?"

"No, Master," Hinson said. He shifted on his feet and looked embarrassed. "It was when you met the woman who helped Grhan."

"Mara Jade," Luke said, and the memory of his first encounter entered his thoughts. "Exactly what did you perceive it to be?"

Corran was tempted to take advantage of an opportunity to rib a fellow Rebel pilot about a beautiful woman. Clarity restored, he caught himself before the words fell out of his mouth. Humor in the midst of dire circumstances was second nature to starfighter pilots. There was a time and place for that. Yet, this was not his fellow Rebel pilot "Luke" standing in front of him. This was Jedi Master Luke Skywalker guiding his apprentice.

Still, Corran had most definitely noticed Luke taking an interest in the beautiful and mysterious red head. Corran decided he would find the right time and the place when Hinson wasn't around to continue the razzing they started that morning.

"Well," Hinson replied, "it was mainly confusion and concern. Any time you were around her, you seemed on edge and unsettled."

Corran looked surprised. "That's not exactly what I was expecting you to say," Corran blurted out. The disappointment was evident in his tone, and Luke's " _Did you really just say that?"_ look was even more plain. "Uh – sorry. But you can't deny she is quite beautiful, and she certainly took an interest in you," Corran explained to Luke.

Luke sighed and shook his head. He turned back to Hinson. "Pretend Jedi Horn just fell off the freighter and it is only you and me standing here. Keep going," Luke urged.

"That's it. I thought something about her reminded you of something unpleasant or you didn't trust her. I decided you would let us know if we needed to… well, know," Hinson said.

If Luke had been able to step outside of his own body and observe himself, he'd have caught himself emulating Ben again. He fell deep into thought while he listened, rubbing his chin, and nodding slowly. If he had a beard, he would likely have been twisting a few hairs between his thumb and index finger. As it was, Luke was unaware that Hinson saw in him what Luke once saw in Ben: a wise, humble man, whose every word had meaning.

"Master Skywalker," a voice came from Luke's wrist, snapping him from his silent contemplations. It was Thane.

"Yes, Admiral. I'm here," Luke replied.

"There are decisions that need to be made about the suspect's treatment. I feel it's best to defer these to you if you agree," Thane said.

"Yes, of course. Please tell the doctor I am on my way," Luke said, signing off. "We'll continue this shortly." The three men leapt from the top of the freighter, catching several crew on the deck of the Docking Bay by surprise. The excited onlookers weren't quite as subtle with their comments as normal:

 _Did you see that? I told you!_ _That's what the other one did!_

 _Blast!_ _That's not possible!_

 _Get ready boys. If your girl saw that, it'll be another month of the Jedi, Jedi, Jedi!_

* * *

 **Aboard the Toy Box**

Geth stood in the entrance to the cockpit surveying the control panel. From under the console, a pair of long legs attached to man's torso shifted into awkward positions. Stretch searched for signs of tampering amidst the massive array of cables, wires and switches. Every major repositioning seemed to be accompanied by some sort of thump or thud. This was followed by a muffled curse and grumbling.

Lem approached the cockpit with a data pad and handed it to Geth. "We don't see anything out of place, General. We've scanned for prints and reviewed the security logs. We found evidence that two areas were accessed during the time we know Blondie was on the ship. The Fresher and the aft office."

"That's all?" Geth asked. He was scanning the diagnostic reports for the freighter's major and minor systems, which indicated normal readings.

"She did operate the HoloVid, but the information on the log is gibberish," Lem said. Geth swiped the screen with his finger until the Communication's Log appeared. Sure enough, the data looked to be a meaningless stream of symbols and numbers.

"With your permission, we can give Admiral Kyrell's smarties a crack at it?" Geth didn't respond. His troubled expression, combined with his silence, was not what Lem was expecting. "Or… not?" Lem added.

Geth walked out of the cockpit and down the corridor to where the corridor increased from 2 meters to 4 meters in width. Six oversized passenger seats lined each wall. Geth sat and Lem took the opposing seat while waiting for the General's comment.

Geth finally spoke, but when he did he leaned forward and looked up and down the corridor first. His voice was barely more than a whisper. It was clear that his words were meant for Lem's ears and his alone. "I'm not sure we should give any of our intel to Admiral Kyrell."

Lem leaned forward and assumed the General's pose. "You don't want to share intel with Admiral Kyrell?" Lem asked.

"No," Geth replied. "I trust my step-son, Lem. I want to get that straight up front." Lem nodded. "If we give him intel, he is required to include this information in his reporting. I am already concerned about the lengths to which he has gone to work around the political arm of the New Republic. He's a young Admiral – the object of intensive public interest from the Holo series and thus a perfect target for political scrutiny by those pushing for the reduction of military forces. I can't risk compromising him further by asking him to keep information out of the record."

"And you don't want the information we are gathering about the freighter put on the record?" Lem clarified

"Exactly," Geth confirmed.

Lem nodded again, then drew the logical conclusion. "There's an infiltrator?" he asked.

Geth nodded. "Can I prove it? No. Am I a hundred percent certain? No. But I'm getting there fast. I can't bring this to the Admiral until I have more to offer than my gut feeling and circumstantial evidence. There's a chance I'm wrong."

"But you don't think you're wrong, do you, General," Lem stated. He wasn't asking. Geth shook his head and sat back. "It might look suspicious if someone goes looking and finds we are withholding information," Lem suggested. "So, we need to give them something. Something that the Admiral can append to his report. It will be believable enough to convince others he had no reason to suspect the information."

Geth waited while Lem's brain went to work. Geth knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Lem caught up with his own thinking. Lem sat back, and then a witty, sardonic smile spread across his lips. "As long as we're being creative with the records, it wouldn't hurt to put a few things in there that help us smoke out any Lothrats."

Geth nodded firmly one final time and smiled, leaving no doubt this was precisely what he wanted. The two men stood and Geth held out the data pad for Lem. "I haven't decided whether to read the Unit in on this or not. You know I trust them with my life and I have confidence in every one of us when it comes to keeping secrets."

"Of course, General," Lem acknowledged.

"My concern is that _if_ there is an infiltrator, this person has been operating right under the noses of the Jedi, our Unit, and the Admiral. This person has to be cunning and skilled at what he does. He'll already have analyzed and memorized our individual and group behaviors. A slight or random variance with an individual can be written off as a bad mood, no letters from home, being hungry, or something benign. But the group – now that is a different story. If we as a Unit present with the slightest alteration in our collective behavior, it will be game over. The Lothrat will know we're onto him."

"Or her," Lem said with a wry grin.

A loud thud and a clanging sound came from the direction of the cockpit. A long rant ensued that was only partially intelligible. "Kriffen Blonde bombshell my _(unintelligible)_ … never again _(unintelligible)_ … like a damn Nexu ( _unintelligible)_ … nice, pretty brunette ( _unintelligible)_ … brown, green, or blue…" The rant became less hostile, thus too quiet to hear. What was clear was Stretch seemed to have changed his notorious preference for blonde women to nice brunettes with any color eyes.


	36. Time to Move

**Rebel Victory – The Bridge**

"How many?" Thane asked, every ear on the Bridge now straining to know if they, too, heard the number correctly.

"Twenty-seven, sir," the Commander of Pike Squadron repeated.

Thane gestured for Lieutenant Endells to insert the data card and above the Command and Control console came the first image of hundreds taken during the reconnaissance mission.

"These came in yesterday, sir. I have no idea what they are. We ran them through every database we have available to us, but the designs and ship designations are not in our records."

Thane moved through the next eight slides with brief pauses to take in the shape, sizes and what features he could identify as possibly being weapons. And then the next slide almost made him break his calm, cool demeanor. _A Superstar Destroyer._ Gasps and murmuring broke out all over the Bridge. Thane ignored it.

"Well that's good news," Thane said without cracking a hint of a smile.

"That's _good_ news, Admiral," Captain Jebbick asked, a note of disbelief in his voice.

Thane stood up straight. "All crew on the Bridge of Rebel Victory," Thane called out. Within a second those seated were standing and every person was at attention and facing their Admiral.

"Those who have never seen a Super Star Destroyer, find a seat." No one moved. "Those who have never battled a Super Star Destroyer, find a seat." Two young Lieutenants sat down. "Those of you who have lost a battle to a Super Star Destroyer, find a seat." Not a single person moved. "Those of you who can identify and name the major weapons systems and capabilities of a Super Star Destroyer, respond in the affirmative."

A very loud, "Aye, sir!" was the response.

Thane stepped away from the Command Console. "And what is the name of your ship?" Thane asked.

"Rebel Victory!" the crew replied in perfect concert – an obvious tinge of pride behind the words.

"You are on a superior vessel, with superior talent, with superior weapons, and without a doubt a superior name. We took down two Death Stars and crushed what was left of the Empire at Jakku. In fact, one of the two starships that took down the second Death Star over Endor is in the Docking Bay of this ship! I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd say the odds are firmly in our favor!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Carry on," Thane instructed the crew. When he turned back to the image, he stared at the behemoth and said to Jebbick and Endells, "Let's get these photos to intelligence and see what Anogen Ecks has built for us to play with."

* * *

 **Med-Bay**

Grhan saw Luke enter the observation room outside the surgical suite. Beside him stood a doctor who appeared bewildered. Grhan raised a bloody, gloved hand to give Luke a thumbs-up. The doctor was speaking to Grhan, but Grhan's attention was now elsewhere. He needed to talk to Luke. After excusing himself, Grhan stepped to the sink to clean up while the doctor began inspecting the wound on the injured woman. Luke saw him shaking his head in disbelief. Grhan must have pulled off a miracle.

The door opened and Grhan emerged. "She's going to make it," he said. "If we need to question her, I don't see why we can't wake her up, but you'll have to convince the doctor. He's still trying to figure out how I did what I did."

"Would she have died had you not done what you did?" Luke asked.

Grhan thought carefully before replying. "Yes, but only because they would have missed something they should have seen. I had to be a little… _forceful._ "

"You've gotten better at that over the years," Luke commented wryly. "Which is a good thing in these cases. The doctor does seem a little perplexed."

Grhan shrugged. "I think we need to find out who she is and what she knows. Geth's team is leaving any time now." Luke nodded, and the two men stepped through the door.

"Doctor, we need to speak to this woman. Jedi Solo assures me she will be in no jeopardy if we wake her up," Luke said.

The doctor put his hands on his hips and looked back and forth between the two Jedi, then raised his hands in the air and said, "If the Jedi says so then who am I to object?"

Luke smiled warmly. "Thank you. We will need the room cleared of personnel and droids." Grhan was already in the process of obtaining what he needed from a treatment cart while the doctor and med droids left the room.

The woman was restrained at her wrists and ankles. Grhan lay a clean sheet over her body to conceal her injury and protect her modesty. He injected a clear substance into the IV and said, "Here she comes."

The woman's eyes opened slowly and failed to adjust at first. Slowly, she looked to her right and left, then – while looking at Luke – things seemed to come into focus. Her arms and legs jerked against the restraints and she cried out in pain. Luke didn't move. He waited patiently while she worked it all out.

"So you see now that you've been injured and are restrained. You nearly died. You would have if Jedi Solo had not been here. He is especially gifted when it comes to healing," Luke said. The woman was now staring at Luke. "We know you were watching us train. No one on the ship seems to know who you are. We found you on the General's freighter and you tried to kill me when we went in to get you out. This leaves us with so many questions. Let's just do it the easy way so you can get pain medicine and get back to resting. Start from the beginning," Luke said.

The woman looked back and forth between Luke and Grhan and then stared at the ceiling. She remained silent. She made a small adjustment in her leg position which caused her to wince.

Luke and Grhan looked at the woman with genuine sympathy. She continued staring at the ceiling until her eyes began to water. "I didn't try to kill you," she said softly.

Luke and Grhan looked at one another – neither expecting those to be her first words.

"You shot at me on the freighter," Luke said.

"I didn't shoot _at_ you, I shot _around_ you," she said. "Then you whacked me in my side. Am I going to die?"

"No," Grhan said. He looked at Luke and shrugged, then made a face that mirrored Luke's feelings – this wasn't making any sense.

"I didn't know I was spreading a virus on the ship. I was just following orders."

"Who's orders?" Luke asked. The woman immediately shook her head. "Nash Windrider?" Luke suggested. That elicited a smile.

"I do not work for Nash Windrider," the woman said. Had she not been in pain, Luke would swear she would have been laughing.

"Is it funny that we think you work for Nash Windrider?" Luke asked calmly.

"Yes, in a way it is," she replied, smiling.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because Nash Windrider believes I work for him, too," she said, only now she was giggling. She sighed and her eyes began to flutter. Luke noticed her face began to flush.

Grhan looked concerned. "Something isn't right," he said. He began checking her IV bags and looking around for evidence of medications she'd been administered.

Luke looked back at the woman and her eyes began to roll back into her head as her arms and legs yanked the restraints. "Grhan!" Luke yelled. Grhan placed his hands on her abdomen as she convulsed with greater force. Luke watched as Grhan slowly moved his hands in a circle around the wound.

Grhan looked up and said, "It's not her injury!" He reached toward her chest and placed his hands over her heart. After only a few seconds Grhan stepped back and spit the saliva out of his mouth. "Poison," he said as he hurried to the sink and rinsed his mouth then spat out the water.

By now the convulsing had reached its peak and her body had gone limp. Grhan returned to her side. "Poison?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I've never tasted anything like that before." Grhan felt for her pulse and told Luke to get the doctor.

"No," Luke said. "Not that doctor or those droids, anyway." Luke ran from the room to find a different doctor. The original physician saw the commotion and headed toward the room. Luke reached out with the Force and the doctor froze. "Not you!" Luke yelled. "And no droids!" He didn't release the man immediately. He first grabbed a different physician and insisted he come with him.

"Of course, Master Skywalker," the doctor replied.

As the new physician followed Luke to the room, Luke released his hold on the original physician. "You and those two Med Droids that were in the room will not move from where you stand under any circumstance. If you do, I will know. Do you understand?" Luke asked. The doctor nodded and sat on the ground. He called the two Med Droids to join him then powered them down.

"What is happening?" the doctor asked, but Luke was already in the room with the new physician and Grhan. Grhan and the physician made heroic efforts to save the woman, but she was dead. Luke commed Thane, and within minutes the ship's security came and sealed off the room. Luke could sense the confusion and fear in the original physician and sensed he was not a danger to anyone. After answering some questions, he was released to continue work.

The droids were impounded. Luke returned to the surgical suite to find the physician and Grhan in a lively discussion while standing over the woman's body. "What?" Luke asked.

"She was poisoned. That's a certainly," Grhan said. "But it isn't in her IV. It was immediate, but you didn't do it and I didn't do it, so how did it happen?"

Luke stood back and looked at the woman. She really was beautiful. "What a tragic way to die. No one knows who she is or even her name." Luke felt immense sorrow for the woman in spite of the harm she had done. That's when he noticed her wrist – more specifically her comm unit on her wrist. Luke reached toward her arm and before he realized what was happening he was sliding back across the floor on his boots.

"Master! No!" Grhan yelled. Grhan had leapt over the gurney and landed between the woman and Luke. As Luke fought to keep his footing he slid to a stop. "You don't want to touch that," Grhan said. He had noticed the wrist comm at the same moment as Luke, and Grhan realized what had likely happened.

Luke stood, a little startled, but no worse for wear. He walked back up and stood by Grhan. "What is it?" Luke asked.

"The answer," Grhan said, "is probably underneath her wrist comm." Grhan took a pair of long, surgical tweezers, knelt beside the gurney, and carefully grasped the edge of the comm unit on the wrist band. He slowly lifted the face of the comm unit away from the woman's wrist. As he lifted, he could see at least two needles projected from the back of the comm into the woman's wrist. "Shine a light under there for me," Grhan asked. Luke obliged Grhan's request and Grhan could then see at least four or five small needles.

Luke could now see what Grhan saw. After careful inspection and taking precautions, they removed the device from the woman's wrist and stored it in a small durasteel container. Luke wanted to put it directly into Thane's hands so he could oversee the analysis with people he trusted.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory Conference Room**

"So it looks like Anogen – and possibly other sources – have amassed quite a sizeable fleet of ships. It is still nowhere close to what we have, but Nash knows this. He'll have thought this through. His best play will be to split our forces."

Geth nodded. "That's precisely what he is going to do. I fought beside him long enough to know how he thinks. We need to consider the possibility that Nash is looking for a ground engagement in addition to a space battle. Nash has seen a lot of success when the Empire used the two-pronged approach."

"But we are in space – we could take them out by aerial bombardment. Why would we go to ground?" Lem asked.

"That's the question, fellas. Why, indeed. I imagine Nash will have already found a way to make a ground assault necessary."

"Shields?" Hinson asked. "Is it possible he could have military grade shields protecting the compound?"

Thane nodded, "It is almost inconceivable that they would not have military grade shields – and the latest technology with Anogen Ecks involved."

Geth stood up and pressed his fist firmly on the table. "Whatever may be the case, it's time we get on the ground and start getting some real time intel. We've waited too long already. It's time to move." All of his mean nodded in agreement. Dalven, knowing he would not be going with them, was still as eager for this to happen as anyone.

Thane nodded. "I agree. We've gone over and over the plans. I think we are making the most of the resources we have. Let's set a time of departure at one standard hour from now." Claps and relieved whoops came from Geth's group. Dalven will coordinate communication. Lieutenant Endells will monitor your movement and be signaling for confirmation of status."

While Thane had their attention, he had two more things to say. "This is important." All talking stopped and people retook their seats. "This is a reconnaissance mission until I say it isn't. That means you stay quiet, stealthy, slip in and slip out of wherever you need to go. No heroics or taking risks without the fleet there to back you up. Everyone understand?" Confirmation was provided by everyone around the table. "Finally, and just as important, may the Force be with you."

The group began to stand when Grhan and Luke came through the door. "Sorry we're late." Everyone paused then retook their seats.

Luke broke the news. "Unfortunately, the woman died. Not from the incident, but from poison. The mechanism used to administer the poison was her wrist comm unit. We don't know if she self-injected the poison or it was done remotely." Luke walked over to Thane and handed him the sealed container. "You'll want to be careful with that. I thought you'd want to have the unit analyzed." Thane nodded.

"Did you find out anything?" Geth asked.

"Yes. She was responsible for spreading the virus under orders from someone she worked for. She said she did not work for Nash Windrider, but Nash Windrider _thinks_ she works for him." Luke looked at Geth and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she went into convulsions and died right after admitting this. I do believe she was being truthful."

Grhan looked at Kendy, but noticed she seemed deep in thought. There was some chatter that sprung up around the table, but Kendy remained still and then slowly began to nod. "Kendy," Grhan said. Kendy looked up and stared at Grhan. "Go ahead. If you think you know something?" Kendy looked torn. This wasn't at all what Grhan was used to. Kendy Idele Solo always spoke her mind.

A different voice caused the room to quiet. "Captain Idele Solo, I'd like to know your thoughts," Luke said.

Kendy sat up straight and cleared her throat. "Well, I'm beginning to think that Nash is not the puppet master in all of this. For one thing, Nash would not have agreed to send Vice Admiral Dreshka here to save Flynn. It was too risky and… _unpolished_. Nash does not do _unpolished._ Second – and even more important - Nash would find it distasteful to have a lover enter the firing line to do his dirty work. He did this with Sara and this caused him to feel shame. It is the only authentic emotion I recognized in him when he was in Jedi custody. I don't see him doing something like that ever again." Kendy paused and looked at Dalven, who was staring at the floor. She would apologize later, but now wasn't the time.

She continued while the rest of the group remained transfixed by her thought process. "I think we need to be mindful of the possibility that one of the Dark Apprentices is secretly operating in the shadows behind Nash's back. If I had to guess, I'd say Nash is the diabolical genius that could pull the Dark Alliance together and Anogen Ecks has known this all along. Nash is a true believer, and only Nash has the knowledge and understanding to get them to this point. However, Anogen Ecks controls the money and has the influence in the New Republic. He probably doesn't care so much about Vader – Anogen Ecks has his own Empire and now he has a chance to have his own army of enforcers. What if Ecks has allowed Nash to get them this far knowing Nash was the only one that could? Ecks has been working behind the scenes to protect his own interests while playing the dutiful Dark Apprentice. It stands to reason there is a point where Anogen will step in and take control of the Dark Alliance. He might know the exact date and time this will happen, or he might be waiting for an event. If we are smart, we might could trigger a coup on our own timing and use the chaos to our advantage."

Kendy sat back in her chair and took her first good look at the others around the table. Geth looked at Thane, then they both looked at Luke. "Well?" Thane looked at Luke. "What do you think?"

Luke nodded slowly. "Admiral Kyrell, I think it's time Geth's Unit takes a trip to Kaphthosis." Luke eased his way over to Grhan amidst the loud affirmations, high-fives and movement among Geth's troops. "And the Jedi need to make a trip to Q'Tar. There's something very important we need to do."

"Come on, boys – before something else gets in our way," Lem called across his shoulder – already half way out the door.

"Kriff yeah!" Bull hollered, then stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Kendy watching them leave. "Uh – I mean…"

"What the kriff are you looking at me for?" Kendy called to him. Bull smiled and saluted as he took off after the others. Geth made his way around the table to join Thane and the Jedi.

Kendy was smiling and looked up to see Grhan's mildly judgmental look. She stood up, facing her husband, and crossed her arms. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to be judgmental?"

Geth put his arm around Kendy's shoulders and said, "You can take the girl out of the Troops, but you can't take the Trooper out of the girl. I thank the stars or the Force or whatever deserves thanks for that fact!"

Kendy nodded in agreement, smiling proudly. "I'll start prepping Gazer," she said to Luke. Luke looked surprised. Kendy shook her head and turned to leave. As she walked away she commented loudly enough for Luke and the others to hear, "I don't have to be a Jedi to hear you talking to my Jedi husband." She noticed Dalven sitting quietly by himself where Geth and his men were a few moments before. "Hey, Dalven, you want to give me a hand?" Dalven looked up and glanced over to Thane.

Thane spoke up before giving Dalven a chance to say no. "I need to take care of a few things in my office. I'll call you when I'm headed to the Bridge," he said, hoping Dalven would take Kendy up on her offer. Dalven nodded and joined Kendy as she left the room.

Geth put a hand on Grhan and Thane's shoulders. "Well boys, it looks like I'm going on a trip. I'll see you back here or on the ground," he gave them a good pat on the back and turned to leave. Thane followed him out.

"Geth," Thane called. Geth stopped and looked up and down the corridor. There was no one in view. He reached out and pulled Thane into a quick hug. Thane returned it. "Please be careful. Mom..." Thane pulled back and cleared his throat.

"I know, son. She's the first thing I think about with every decision I make. Her, Lucy, you boys -er, men," Geth chuckled. "You know we can only control so much, Thane. Whatever happens, Gan can know in her heart I will always do everything in my power to come home to her. If it doesn't happen, she can at least know I did my very best."

Thane nodded and extended his hand. Geth took it and gave his step-son a firm nod. Before Thane could respond, Geth was already several long strides away in the direction of the Docking Bay. Thane watched the man he loved like a father, half filled with pride and the other half dread.


	37. Mara Jade's Dilemma

**D'Qar**

Mara was covered in sweat, grease, and grime. Master Skywalker had graciously offered their facilities and a temporary residence, though she insisted she would be leaving within a day. She was anxious to return to Zaphthosis.

Unfortunately, the results of an in-depth diagnostic of her ship's major and minor systems revealed more needed to be done than she'd anticipated. Frustration set in as her attempts at patching up the forward repulsorlift failed.

She finally conceded she'd need parts and would have to ask Andrew for access to the Jedi's inventory. If she could scrounge up what she needed it might prevent a trip into the Middle Rim. If not, the delay would reduce her chances of getting to Zaphthosis before the New Republic. Recovering her Master's property would be lost if she arrived too late.

She exited the rear of the hangar and made her way toward the dormitory for a sanisteam and food. Glancing to her left, down the long open area between the hangar and the dormitory, she observed several new ships had landed and were parked outside of the hangar. There was a group of similarly clothed and mostly young adults greeting one another.

 _They've never met before,_ she thought. It was apparent she was witnessing something very significant having to do with the Jedi. She felt a sudden instinct to seek cover – even surveying the immediate area for obstacles. Instead of moving, she stood, frozen, and heart racing.

 _Get it together,_ she scolded herself.

The enormity – the utter irony – of being where she was and who she was with had finally struck her. Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, was a guest of the Jedi. She had been in motion since Zaphthosis; never stopping to consider the absurdity of the situation. The image of her Master's face snapped her back into reality. Even now, she feared him every bit as much as she revered him.

As she made her way to her room, cleaned up, and made a bite to eat, a sense of melancholy fell over her like a blanket. She felt heavy. She felt… alone. Most of the Jedi had returned to Rebel Victory with the larger group. The girl named Kessori and her boyfriend, Flynn, were being transferred to a safe location until the situation with Anogen Ecks and Windrider was resolved. Now Mara was easing back into her solitary existence, which would be much easier once she was able to leave D'Qar.

 _Grhan_. His name popped into her head. As much as she complained about him invading her space, she actually missed his company. Grhan was easy enough to look at, but it wasn't that. She liked his confidence and that he lacked curiosity about her past. She relived the moments when he was exiting her ship and a beautiful woman came rushing by her and barreled into Grhan. Mara smiled recalling how judgmental she was when it came to relationships. Being totally consumed with another being always seemed weak and pathetic. Her Master's words resonated in her thoughts:

" _My dear Hand, my plans for the Galaxy are complicated to others. To help them understand I liken it all to a game of Shah-tezh - a game I always win, of course. However, the game cannot be played with simply the demesne. I need pieces to place on my board – pawns if you will. Fortunately, I am blessed with an abundance of beings who I can carve and shape into the precise pieces I need. Do you know why, my Hand?"_

" _I do not, my Master."_

" _Because humans are especially vulnerable when they allow themselves to love. The lengths to which one will go to protect and be with the one they love is truly a wonder. I've found it exceeds even my own understanding. One can be made to betray his most fundamental and core values to save the life of the one he loves. It was an epiphany when I recently learned the enormous influence this emotion had over the one afflicted with it. I once believed love to be a pathetic and weak emotion. In fact, it is quite the opposite. It is powerful and can thus be one of our greatest weapons in collecting pieces for my game."_

Mara had been encouraged to speak her mind to her Master. It was in this aspect she knew her relationship with the Emperor was special. Very few were able to do this; Grand Moff Tarkin seemed most comfortable dialoguing with the Emperor. Darth Vader was more deferential and formal with the Emperor, though he could speak without invitation as he saw fit. Mara could see – more importantly _feel_ – the Emperor's conflicted emotions toward Vader. At times there was concern, others sadness, and then others disappointment. Though her Master never explained their origin, he never hid them from her. This was a sign of great trust.

So, when her Master spoke of the power of love, Mara spoke without hesitation.

" _Love is powerful, then. But it can make the one who loves vulnerable and a pawn. Should I admire one's willingness to risk everything for love, or despise the weakness that made one needy of another in spite of the risk?"_

" _That, my dear Hand, is for you to decide. Now tell me…"_

Mara shivered recalling his yellow eyes boring into her and his voice commanding every muscle in her body to remain tense and alert at all times.

" _Which decision would be most pleasing to your Master?"_

Mara had smiled and raised an eyebrow. She had not spoken a word, but she didn't have to.

" _Good," he said in his most pleasing tone (never truly pleasing at all). "Very Good Mara Jade."_

His voice, the words, and his sharp cackling laughter echoed in her head for a few seconds too many. Mara Jade stood and shook her head to shift her focus. But where it landed wasn't where she had expected. She now was thinking of Luke Skywalker and their last discussion.

Mara's first introduction to Master Skywalker came before they actually exchanged words. She felt him in the Force behind her. As Grhan stepped into view and his wife rushed into his arms, a powerful surge of… _What was it, exactly?_ Mara mused. She had not actually disentangled the tornado of feelings swirling about her as the strength of Grhan and Kendy's emotions were enough alone to overpower the senses of any Force sensitive.

Mara closed her eyes and revisited the moment. She saw Grhan step down and Kendy rushed by her. _Shock. Disbelief. Desperation. Love. Elation._

From behind, Mara felt something different. _Joy!_ she thought. _Warmth… relief…_ Mara's eyes sprung open and she tried to make sense of the next revelation. _Grhan is Master Skywalker's Apprentice. This makes no sense. A Master would not – could not possibly…_ She continued to argue with herself, until she finally said it out loud: "Love." Master Luke Skywalker loves his Apprentice and his wife. He was also proud, and there was a sense of guilt – immense guilt. But this abated after Grhan spoke to him. Master Skywalker embraced his Apprentice.

Mara had moved outside to sit on her small balcony that looked out over the hangar and jungle beyond. She brought her hand up to swat away a pesky insect on her cheek, only there was no insect. Once again, like on Zaphthosis, she found wetness. She had cried again. This time, she was not in the middle of a mission and facing a fight. She was in the safety of her private room, so she ignored the impulse to suppress whatever this was and see it through.

 _Do all Jedi Master's embrace their Apprentices?_ Mara Jade tried to imagine her Master embracing her and the thought made her laugh out loud. Although, she did have a recollection of being a young child and someone was hugging her. _I've been hugged… was it Master?_ Mara Jade had little memory of her mother. Somehow, she knew her mother also had red hair and green eyes. Mara thought of ruby lips. She couldn't put an entire face together. _Maybe I remember the feeling of being hugged by my mother?_

It was peaceful on the balcony. The weather was cool and birds were singing in the not so distant trees at the edge of the campus. Mara's thoughts drifted to Master Skywalker and their conversation before he left for Rebel Victory.

" _You should come with us. You are welcome to join the Jedi on the mission. You'd be a great asset with your knowledge of the Villa and local resources."_

 _Mara Jade smirked, though it lacked her usual sharpness._

" _And I was going to add you are obviously very skilled. Grhan speaks very highly of your combat skills."_

" _Master Skywalker, your offer is sincere. I understand you mean well. My mission is not the same as the New Republic's. This will not change whether I am with you or not. If I am with you, it could make me a liability. Besides, I work alone," Mara said. And then he smiled – the same irritating smile she had been enduring from Grhan for days. "What?!" she demanded._

" _What do you mean, 'What?'" Luke asked, the grin staying in place._

" _You know what. That!" she gestured toward Master Skywalker's face._

" _I don't know what you mean," Luke insisted. However, the smile was gone. "Have you considered there is a possibility that your mission might be made easier by working with the New Republic? There's no reason we can't consider these possibilities. If you found no way to collaborate on our missions, you could leave Rebel Victory and set out on your own." Mara had to admit, Luke was making sense. And then he added, "It has to get lonely being on your own all of the time. You might surprise yourself and find it's actually not so bad to be part of a… well, you know… it's nice to have people watching your back." Mara caught his hesitation._

" _Part of a what?" she asked. Now her face sported the cocky grin._

" _A group," Luke answered unconvincingly. He wasn't exactly fidgeting, but his face had turned slightly pink. Mara fought the urge to say something about the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker blushing, but she decided not to. Instead, she looked down at her feet and sighed._

 _When she looked back up, she noticed his eyes for the first time. They were kind. She didn't need to stretch out and search for his feelings. He was an open book. She knew he was sincere and, for some reason, seemed nervous. That made sense. She did have a red lightsaber and it must be a risk to offer her a place with them for the mission. Obviously, he was simply wanting to repay a debt._

" _Thank you, Master Skywalker. I think it is better I stay in my comfort zone." The shift in his feelings did surprise her. He was disappointed. "But I am very happy Grhan is back with you and, well…"_

 _Luke was nodding. "If you would at least accept an offer to ready your ship and stay in a room here until you are ready to go, we would all be grateful. What you did for Grhan – for all of us – we owe you a deep debt of gratitude."_

" _I plan to leave by tomorrow, but it would be a good idea to run diagnostics and make sure she's in good shape. Thank you for the offer," Mara said. She held out her hand to Luke, but he stepped back and bowed slightly, then turned to walk away. Mara was stunned but figured it must be a sign of respect that the Jedi Master would bow to her._

 _When Luke was about five meters away, he stopped and turned. To Mara's embarrassment, she was mindlessly staring at him as he walked away. It was too late to cover so she just waited to see what would happen._

" _Mara, were you at the Battle of Endor?" he asked._

 _Mara's brow creased, and she didn't reply. Why would he ask her this? That was the single worst day of her life. Master Skywalker stood still, waiting for her answer. When it didn't come, he took a few steps back toward her and stopped._

" _Were you there?" he asked again._

" _Yes. I was there. Why?" she asked. The coldness in her tone was unmistakable._

 _Luke was looking at her more carefully now. He appeared confused and this was precisely what she felt emanating from him in the Force._

" _Have you seen me before we met here on D'Qar?" Luke asked._

 _Now this was getting weird. Of course she had never seen him before. At least, not in person. "No," Mara answered. "Why?"_

 _Luke seemed to be looking for an answer – a different answer than she had given. But he relented and said, "I hope you will let me know if there is ever any way that I might repay the kindness you showed to Jedi Solo. I am not certain you are aware how many people were helped – the profound difference you made in the course of our lives – through your sacrifice."_

 _Mara was nearly overwhelmed with the strength of the emotions that crashed into her as Master Skywalker spoke. She found she was holding her breath, as if breathing might allow them to invade her and make her vulnerable. She barely reacted as he bowed once more, turned, and this time continued until he was out of sight._

Sitting on her balcony and thinking back on the interaction had an unintended and uncomfortable effect on Mara. She was _curious._ Curiosity was never a good thing in her experience. Nevertheless, she was extraordinarily curious. _Why did Master Skywalker stop and ask me about Endor?_

Mara's next thoughts were on her activities later that afternoon. Mara had watched Master Skywalker engage in an incredible duel with Grhan. She watched with their fellow Jedi, General Solo, Princess Leia, Flynn and Kessori cheering them on. It was spectacular. Grhan's emerald green blade was beautiful. Mara had seen it used in battle and Grhan's immense skills now made more sense. Master Skywalker was like nothing she'd seen before. He fought with a depth of wisdom that equaled his physical abilities. His lightsaber was also much different than her own. A light green…

Mara gasped. She closed her eyes and visions of a green light emerging from the moonbeam of light on the sea on Zaphthosis crystalized in her thoughts. She envisioned how it danced, then began to transpose the memory over Luke's lightsaber as he swung it with deadly grace. She heard the snap-hisses as Luke and Grhan deactivated their lightsabers, stopped the exercise, and bowed respectfully to one another. Luke looked at her as he turned back toward the group. He continued to stare, his blue eyes now grabbed her in place and her thoughts were frozen on his expression. He wanted something from her. It was written all over his face – and she wanted to know what it was so badly. She would tell him what he wanted to know if he asked. Maybe if she helped him he might trust her or even… like her?

"Stop it!" she said out loud. She shook her head again, went inside, grabbed her things, and left to find Andrew. She would stay up all night if she had to. She was going to get a look at the parts they had and somehow make it work to get off D'Qar and exit this surreal and confusing detour. She didn't belong here with _these_ people. Her Master would be ashamed of her for helping Grhan. This was all a huge mistake.


	38. No One Is Spared - Welcome to D'Qar

**Jelucan**

Paron and Verine entered Gan's house without pausing at the entrance. By now, the manse had become their second home. Taking shifts in the Communications center and having everyone together with Ciena made the arrangement more convenient. Even Paron seemed comfortable. All of the animals were now moved to the paddocks he and Geth had constructed. The gardens were flourishing.

"I still can't get used to the idea that Sara and Sila are gone," Verine said as they entered the lift. "Poor Lucy, she hasn't adjusted well at all."

Paron put his arms around Verine and rested his chin atop her head. "If my information is correct, they should be headed to Zaphthosis already. We'll get word soon. I can't imagine Nash will do anything to harm either of them. We have to remember this and keep clear heads if we're going to be ready when they need us," he said.

Verine nodded and they stepped out on the top floor. It was silent. Ciena typically had music playing and one of them would be out in the hallway with Lucy. Toys were scattered about from her earlier play time. Verine arrived before Paron and announced their arrival.

"Good morning ever-" Paron bumped into the back of Verine, who stood motionless as she took in the scene.

Ciena and Gan were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall. They were both bound, gagged and unconscious. Lucy was in her playpen sleeping.

From the left came a quiet, "Shhh," which caused Verine to jump back into Paron. Seeing the scene clearly, Paron grabbed Verine to push her behind him, at which time Verine gasped.

A different voice said, "No noise, please. Let's keep this calm for the child's sake." The point of a blaster muzzle pressed firmly against Verine's waist. The being from within the room had stepped out to reveal his blaster pistol was aimed at Gan and Ciena. Within two minutes, Paron and Verine had been searched, bound and moved to sit next to Gan and Ciena. Gags were hung around their necks, but not pulled into place.

The intruders were both human, though they had unique modifications to their features to suggest they were almost certainly bounty hunters. One could have been male or female – it was impossible to tell with the body armor and buzz cut hair. He or she was small in stature, but wore an impressive collection of weapons around the waist and across the chest. On the face were tattoos that suggested some sort of feline creature. The top of the ears were reshaped into points. The entire presentation was more artistic than grotesque. Certainly, the modifications were not intended to inspire fear.

The second intruder was definitely male. Almost as tall as Paron and much bulkier, he lacked noticeable tattoos of any kind, and wore a sleeveless armored vest over a form-fitting, brown, short-sleeved undershirt, black trousers and high black boots. His weapons consisted of the typical belt with side holstered blaster pistols and several pouches that might contain explosives or other unpleasant supplies. He, too, had a shaved head. It became clear who was leading their party when he began to speak.

"You're wondering what this is. I understand. I can tell you that someone is willing to pay a lot of money to make sure you are all apprehended and held here until we receive additional instructions. So that is what we are doing – awaiting further instructions."

"Who is behind this?" Paron asked quietly. Lucy was still sleeping, as were Gan and Ciena. "And what have you done to them?" he asked, nodding toward the sleeping women and Lucy.

"They weren't cooperative when it came to the little girl. We had to quiet them down to bring some order to the chaos. Don't worry, they'll come around soon."

"My daughter is pregnant!" Paron hissed. "You drugged a pregnant woman!"

"Yes, we did. I doubt a single sedative will damage anything. It's a much better option than blaster whipping – wouldn't you agree?" the man asked without emotion or remorse.

"Who is –"

"Ah, yes. I forgot you asked. Kitty, dear, do you think we should share who wants these fine people held in captivity?"

The tattooed woman leaned her head to the side and tapped her lips with her index finger – which was now revealed to have a nail filed into a sharp point. She may have given it sincere thought, but replied, "I think we should confirm with the boss that he's okay with us sharing."

A light on the console lit up. "How do I look, my dear?" the leader asked his partner. Without waiting for a response, the man accepted the transmission and Thane coalesced into view.

* * *

 **D'Qar**

Mara Jade walked out into the sunlight on the landing pad to look for Andrew. She was shocked by the sight.

An enormous vessel containing at least twelve X-Wing fighters was docked at the furthest end of the launch pad. The X-Wings were being carefully unloaded, one-by-one. Mara saw two men laughing and talking as they frequently pointed at the incredible cargo. She moved her vantage point and now, if Mara's count was correct, there were actually eighteen X-Wings and enormous crates labeled as explosives, vast piles of proton torpedoes, and other armaments.

Mara Jade continued to watch from a distance, and then she was noticed. The other man turned around. _Luke!_ Mara felt her heart leap and once again was caught without suitable cover, so she began to approach the two men.

The walk was a lengthy one, so the men continued their conversation.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of this, Wedge," Luke stated.

"Hey, it's what you were promised. I'm just the delivery boy." Wedge smiled, knowing full well he was much more than that. Luke still wasn't sure why Wedge delivered them personally.

"Why did you insist on bringing them?" Luke asked. "Is there news or something I need to know about the New Republic?"

Before Wedge could answer, Mara Jade arrived. "I see you snuck in last night," she said. _Stupid! What did I say that for?_

"I arrived only a few hours ago," Luke corrected her with a smile. Not the irritating smile, just a friendly one. "Wedge, please meet Mara Jade. Mara Jade, this is Wedge Antilles."

Wedge extended a hand, though he looked undeniably perplexed. Mara Jade accepted it and after a brief shake she looked at Luke. "I was going to ask Andrew, but I need some parts for my ship. If I could –"

"Oh, no worries. It's fixed," Luke said. The reaction he was expecting was not the one he got.

"Wait a minute, you messed with my ship?" Mara snapped.

Luke took a step back and put his palms out. "Whoa. I merely was looking for you and you left the print out of the diagnostics report where you were working. I took a look and realized I had exactly what you needed and had some time to kill before folks began waking up."

"Oh," Mara replied, now feeling badly for overreacting. "I'm sorry. No one has ever worked on my ship other than me. It just caught me a little off guard."

Luke nodded and went right back to his smile. _Is that genuine? He has to be faking. No one smiles like that,_ she concluded. Wedge was observing their interaction with a look of bemusement. Mara Jade glared at him and he cleared his throat and looked away whistling.

Luke moved on to the cargo. "The delivery is ahead of schedule. Should I take that as a sign that something is happening, and they want us prepared earlier than anticipated?" Wedge glanced at Mara Jade before responding. Luke caught on to his concern. Before anyone could say anything, Mara turned to leave.

"Thank you for your assistance, Master Skywalker," she called back.

Wedge stared at Luke with a goofy smile on his face. "So, you're branching out in your recruitment efforts, I see?" he asked.

Looking confused, Luke replied, "No, why do you ask?" Wedge shrugged and played dumb. "She is here because she saved Grhan from Windrider and brought him back to us," Luke said as matter-of-factly as possible.

"That's the one who saved Grhan?" Wedge asked with confusion flowing through the force and straight into Luke's senses.

"Yes, she is. Why are you so interested – or concerned is more like it?" Luke asked.

Wedge put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground. When he looked back up, Luke was patiently waiting for his response. "She's the Emperor's Hand, Luke. If I didn't know it by her appearance, I certainly know it from her name in intelligence briefings. _The Emperor's Hand_ , Luke. It is incredibly risky and dangerous to have her here."

"I don't think so," Luke said confidently, revealing no sign this was the first he was hearing this crucial information. "She saved Grhan and didn't have to do this. She's been honest about her reasons for wanting to go back to Zaphthosis. She's denied all invitations to join us on our operation. None of us – not even Andrew and Hinson – detect deceit or malintent." Wedge looked unconvinced. "Wedge, she's alone now. Sidious is gone. Vader is gone. The Empire is gone. She's not with the Dark Alliance."

"Are you certain she's not with the Dark Alliance and playing you?" Wedge stopped his train of thought and course corrected. "Alright, obviously with all of you sharing the same impression it means something. Just be careful."

"We will," Luke said, shaking Wedge's hand.

" _You_ be _especially_ careful," Wedge couldn't resist adding. "She's quite… exquisite." Luke grabbed Wedge in a playful headlock and Wedge was allowed to work his way out to get in a few harmless jabs. The two friends embraced and lazily saluted, then parted.

Looking on from a distance, Mara Jade watched their interaction. She didn't have to guess what General Antilles was saying. _And what's up with all of the hugging?_ Mara rolled her eyes and continued her walk to the hangar.

Thirty minutes later, all starcraft and munitions were unloaded and moved into a secure area of the hangar. Mara Jade was completing her final systems check. "Time to get off this rock," she said quietly. She did her best to ignore the mounting questions and curiosity that made her second guess her decision. "Not a minute too soon."

 **On Approach to D'Qar**

"This is Saber One to Saber Two. Readying for approach. Over."

"Acknowledge Saber One. Readying for approach. Looks like we aren't the first ones to arrive."

"Stang! All the good beds might be taken."

"Do Jedi ever get good beds?"

"Point, Saber Two. See you in ten. Saber One – out."

 **On the ground…**

When Andrew volunteered to remain behind to help get the incoming Jedi settled in, he thought he was being prudent. Corran and Hinson were escorting Flynn and Kessori to their secret destination. With the mission about to begin, if anyone should be relegated to grunt work, Andrew felt it should be him. His stay there would be temporary as the permanent Academy Administrators were on their way.

Days ago, Luke placed a call to a couple he felt would be the perfect authority figures to handle Academy Administration and see to the needs of the younger students. They were not Jedi, which would free up all Jedi to focus on training and learning. The offer was met with extreme enthusiasm, and to his surprise they were willing to leave their current positions immediately.

When offering to stay behind, there were a few things Andrew failed to consider.

Andrew did not consider that the Jedi had been scattered about the Galaxy by design and would be curious. Most had no idea how many Jedi there were and had only met Master Skywalker, their own Jedi Master, and a few other students if they were young enough.

Now they were all on their way to D'Qar, and the very first person they'd be meeting was Andrew. They'd be full of questions for each other and, naturally, for Andrew. Questions like, "How long have you been a Jedi?" and "Were you with Master Skywalker during the Rebellion?"

Andrew hadn't given the slightest thought to what he would say when a bright, energetic, teenage Jedi approached him, bowed slightly, and said, "Hello, Master Leffer! I'm Apprentice Halen Netal, and this is Master Armidi." He gestured toward the young woman who was still ten paces behind. Clearly, old Jedi protocol was not part of the curriculum, as the apprentice would not have led the Master in a formal introduction. But the more pressing concern for Andrew was needing to correct the assumption that he was a Jedi Master.

"It is very nice to meet you, Master Armidi and Apprentice Netal. I am Andrew Leffer. Just plain Andrew – I am not a Jedi Master," he said.

"Oh! I apologize," Halen said. "I just assumed…"

"No need to apologize, Halen," Andrew smiled and reassured him. "You must be very excited to be here."

"Yes, very!" Halen replied. "Were you in the Rebellion with Master Skywalker or did you meet him in the New Republic?"

"I met him only recently," Andrew said. "I was imprisoned by the Empire for many years during the Galactic Civil War. Then the Dark Alliance took custody of me and my son some months ago… after they kidnapped my wife. Master Skywalker helped rescue my family. I am proud to say my son is now a new Jedi Apprentice. I believe Master Horn will be his mentor."

Halen's eyes widened as Andrew spoke, then allowed barely a millisecond to pass between Andrew's last word and his reaction. "That's terrifying – but amazing! I mean, wow!" Andrew couldn't help but like this friendly and engaging boy. His difficulties with discipline were the good kind, unlike Andrew's at that age. "I've never heard of the Dark Alliance. Are they a new criminal organization?"

"That must have been very difficult, Jedi Leffer," Master Armidi interjected, looking at her Apprentice with an expression he seemed to understand from previous experience – a lot of it. He looked apologetic and shrugged. "I do hope your wife is well?"

"She is very well, Master Armidi. I thank you for asking. I also apologize for my lack of clarity before. I meant to convey that I am not a Jedi," Andrew explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said. "I just assumed." Her eyes glanced quickly at his hip where the hilt of his light saber was clipped.

"Yes, I do see how this could be confusing. Why don't we finish getting everyone settled in and I'll explain it to everyone all at once," Andrew offered.

The young woman nodded as she hoisted a large, heavy bag over her shoulder and walked toward the dormitory. Halen paused and seemed poised to ask a question. "Halen, I believe Mr. Leffer has much to do," Master Armidi called back over her shoulder.

"Yes, of course," Halen said more to himself than to Andrew. With an awkward smile, he grabbed and hoisted his large duffle over his shoulder, then seemed confused by something. He turned to leave, then turned back and bowed slightly, then turned and hurried off to catch up with his Master.

Andrew was distracted by the sound of an approaching Shuttle. That would be the first group of the Jedi students. The second group was coming from a much farther distance and would not arrive until the following afternoon at the earliest.

Up until his discussion with Andrew that morning, only Luke and Corran knew how many students, apprentices, and instructors there were. In addition to Luke, Grhan, Hinson, and Corran, there were five Jedi Knights, three apprentices, and nine students. Three of the Jedi Knights were paired with an Apprentice as Luke was with Grhan. The remaining two Jedi Knights each instructed a group of students.

Bringing the Jedi together in one place posed a risk. There were many forces in the Galaxy that thrived with the Jedi thought to be extinct. However, Luke knew the time had come for cohesion. It was a necessary step in rebuilding the Order. Just watching the more advanced students would help encourage the younger students.

The time had come for Luke to formally instruct all of the Jedi in the Code. To do this, he needed them to be together and hear from him together so there was no misunderstanding. The survival of the Jedi depended on discipline and a firm commitment toward a Code that would be consistent in its application across the Galaxy. Much of Luke's studies were dedicated to understanding the Jedi Code from the past. From the information he was able to find, he learned that most of the old way needed to be restored.

However, Jedi would not be asked to deny themselves the freedom to love and be loved. While attachments to material things may be discouraged, a Jedi would not have to choose between the Order and having a family.

Just as important, the Jedi would maintain its autonomy from the New Republic and any other government that might come to exist in the Galaxy. To the greatest extent possible, the Jedi would collaborate with the New Republic. The Jedi would assist in endeavors that aligned with the Jedi's commitment to be a force for Light. In all things, the Jedi would maintain their sovereignty.

Andrew had led the arriving Jedi and younglings to their respective living quarters and showed them around the various areas of already constructed buildings and amenities. Luke had been caught up in the Comm Center and was anxious to greet the new arrivals. He had seen them so little in the past. He would have just enough time to say hello before departing for Rebel Victory. The new Administrators were to arrive any time.

Andrew offered to stay behind and keep things orderly for the time being. Luke was very torn by this. He wanted Andrew to commit to be a Jedi again, as did Hinson. But only Andrew knew if he was ready for this. "Patience," Luke reminded Hinson on a daily basis. He hoped Hinson did not perceive Luke was speaking as much to himself as to Hinson.


	39. The New Jedi Order

**D'Qar**

As the afternoon sun passed its midpoint, everyone was called together. Luke came out of the Operations Center talking on his wrist Comm to Kendy. He ordered Grhan to get some sleep as he had yet to recover from the extraordinary effort he invested in helping to heal victims of the bioweapon. "He's sound asleep – promise!" Kendy reassured him.

A small voice yelled, "Master Skywalker!" In seconds, Luke was on the ground being tackled and hugged by a gaggle of very excited children. The older students, apprentices and Jedi instructors, stood back laughing at the scene.

"My goodness!" Luke exclaimed. "I guess this means you missed me a little?" he said, laughing and picking himself up with the help of the children. They joined in, helping him wipe the leaves and ground debris off his tunic. They all wanted to Luke's hand, the hem of his tunic, or _anything_ to connect them to Master Skywalker. Luke made his way, with his little herd in tow, to where the others had constructed a fire pit for later that evening.

"Alrighty, you little monsters need to take a seat," Luke instructed. Immediately the children found seats around the edge of the circle. Instead of sitting, Luke moved around to the opposite side of the group to stand beside Andrew.

This was the first time Luke had seen his entire group together in one place. Of course, Hinson and Corran had left, but these Jedi Younglings, Apprentices, and Masters were barely aware of the larger group.

"So, it's a little strange seeing everyone in one place, isn't it?" Luke asked, smiling. There were a lot of nods and smiles around the fire.

"It's very nice," a male, human voice answered. It was Apprentice Drusia Ekhert. "It feels… real," he said, smiling. A lot of agreement was expressed in the group.

"I'm excited to see other girls!" came a young, female voice, followed by group laughter.

Luke nodded. "You can count on seeing more. There will be a time when we can focus more time and effort on following up on leads to Force sensitive beings. We know they are out there."

"Master Skywalker," said a very tall male human with cropped blonde hair and a newer looking lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt.

"Apprentice Jordy, I see you constructed your lightsaber. May I see it?" Luke asked. Jordy unclipped the weapon from his belt and handed it to Luke. As Luke inspected it, he nodded for Jordy to continue.

"Well, Master Skywalker, I was hoping you could tell us about your current mission?" Luke continued to inspect the saber, but did not activate it. He carefully returned it to Jordy and complimented him on its design and construction.

Luke was about to respond to Jordy's question when lights from above signaled a ship was on approach. Silently, and with such stealth the younger students failed to notice, the Jedi Masters and Apprentices had dispersed themselves about the landing pad to provide a defense if Andrew signaled it was needed. When the ramp lowered, it was immediately clear things were more than fine.

"Andrew!" a short, stout woman called out as she hurried down the ramp and embraced him. "Oh, how happy we both are to be here and to see you. Where's our boy?" Clayt Vergess appeared at the top of the ramp and saw Andrew. He smiled and made his way to Andrew with his hand extended. Andrew eagerly accepted it. He had great affection for these two virtual strangers for all they did to help Hinson on Borleais.

Ruby was still awaiting an answer. "Unfortunately, Hinson isn't here, Mrs. Ruby. He's on a mission with Jedi Horn. Master Skywalker will be joining them shortly."

Luke approached the couple. Mrs. Ruby greeted him with no less enthusiasm than Andrew a moment before. The same was true for Clayt. The two were happy to be there, which went a long way to settling some of Luke's nerves.

"Hinson has every intention of seeing you as soon as possible," Andrew informed her. It was impossible to miss the sad tilt to her expression, but she quickly recovered when taking note of the group of Younglings looking on nearby.

"Is this the whole crew?" Clayt asked, smiling and clapping then rubbing his hands together.

"No, we have two more coming in tomorrow morning and that will be it for now," Andrew replied. "Come on over. You are just in time for introductions."

Andrew led the Vergess's to the group and asked for everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is Mr. Clayt Vergess and Mrs. Ruby Vergess. They are your Academy Administrators. They report directly to Master Skywalker, so make no mistake – they are the final word regarding the schedule, your traditional education, and any other needs you might have that do not require your Jedi instructors."

"Call me Mrs. Ruby and call this fella Mr. Clayt," Ruby said cheerily. The younger students perked up noticeably. "With all of us coming in from different parts of the Galaxy, I imagine everyone feels a bit like a stranger. So why don't we get to know each other a little bit," Mrs. Ruby suggested.

First the students introduced themselves.

"I'm Osgin," a 10-year-old Rhodian male said in perfect basic. "Just Osgin," he said. "I don't know who my parents are – something happened to them when they left Rhodia for a brief trip during the Clone Wars. I was just a baby. So, the people caring for me called me Osgin." Osgin's large, dark eyes with speckles, characteristic of Rhodians, were especially wide and his light-green "speckles" actually sparkled.

"I'm Debsy Aluma. I'm 13-years-old. I grew up on Chlacta, until we moved to Coruscant for my father's business. I think we also moved because people were growing suspicious of the things that made me different from others. There were a lot of agents for the Empire on Chlacta, and big incentives to report suspected Jedi or Jedi children. My parents were determined to find the Jedi before the Empire found me. They got word to a friend they trusted, who had a friend who knew how to contact Master Skywalker. Anyway, here I am!"

It was hard to miss Debsy's beautiful, thick mane of brown hair, and the unusual color of her eyes. They were golden- brown with flecks of green. Her facial features were perfectly symmetrical, as though they were carved by the hand of an expert sculptor. At 1.8 meters in height, she was taller and a little more _developed_ than most girls her age; a curse from her point of view. She was extremely fit and seemed not to be aware or possibly unconcerned with her beauty. She rewarded any gawking boys with a less than graceful plop back down to the ground, after which she immediately began gnawing on her fingernails.

A young, hesitant boy stood. He had short, very tailored blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and a nervous smile. "I'm Astor," he said. "I'm 13. Well, my whole name is… -um… Astor Pallaeon." Gasps and murmurs filled the space. "The Imperial Captain is my Uncle. I've never met him before – except once when I was a baby, but I don't remember it. There's no connection between my family and him; not since the Galactic Civil War began. My parents were part of the Rebellion and my uncle pretends we don't exist. He also didn't turn us in as traitors, which my mom liked to say was a sign he loved her. Anyway, I'm from Naboo." Astor, like Debsy, appeared to have worked his way through any awkward growth spurts early. He was already passing 1.8 meters and showing no signs of stopping. It would not be surprising to find he would exceed 2 meters at full height. "A mutual friend of my parents knows a Gungan Senator who knew the Jedi of the Republic very well. He arranged a meeting with Senator Organa Solo, and that is how I met Master Skywalker."

Next, a 14-year old male named M'rzeek Ammon stood. "I'm M'rzeek. I'm 14. I was born on Onderon before escaping with my family during the Clone wars. We moved to Corellia. I always knew I was different – that I could do things. My dad was killed in the war, so my Uncle was a big influence. When he learned about my gifts, he contacted his friend, General Solo, who then took me to meet Master Skywalker, and that's how I became a student."

Next in the circle was a Twilek female. She was dressed as most Twilek females dress with her midriff exposed. She wore a brown, long sleeved, leather top with a low scoop neck and matching brown, skin-tight pants. Around her head was a matching headpiece; a wide, pleated, leather band across the upper-brow from which reinforced leather straps hung down over her temples to the sides of her chin. From the top of the headpiece were long, narrow straps of brown leather she wrapped several times around each of her lekku.

Andrew took note of the Twilek's appearance and saw something very familiar. He couldn't shake a strong feeling of dejavu. Then she began to speak, and with her name came a flood of memories.

"Hello. My name is Eeayla Secura. I'm 15-years-old." Andrew's curious observation of her appearance did not go unnoticed, which may explain why the young Twilek answered his questions immediately. "My aunt was a Jedi Master who fought beside Master Yoda, Master Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. I did not know that my father named me after my aunt or that my aunt was a Jedi until after my parents discovered I had gifts as a child. We spent my childhood hiding - even from their friends on Ryloth. There was a lot of pressure to report the presence of Force sensitives. I tried to hide my abilities, but I wasn't able to all of the time. Anyway, my father gave me what little possessions my aunt had left behind the last time she was on Ryloth. She knew about her family unlike a lot of Jedi from that time. I don't think she was discovered until she was a little older. So, she would sometimes slip home to see my father and my grandparents. I just want to live up to having her name."

"I knew your aunt," Andrew said. There was excited chatter, and Andrew held up his hand. "Why don't we finish introductions and save stories for later tonight." He nodded at the next Youngling to continue.

Next was an 11-year old male Wookie named Eroosh. He stood up, all 2-plus meters of him, and said some things in Wookie which no one appeared to understand. Eroosh did not seem deterred by this. He continued on a long story during which a few familiar names popped out, like Chewbacca and Solo, then sat down looking a little sad, but quickly began smiling again.

"Did everyone understand what Eroosh said?" Mrs. Ruby asked. The embarrassment this caused the group was palpable. "Most people do not understand the language of the Wookies. That's okay for now, because I do," Ruby cheerfully announced. "Eroosh, you understand basic, correct?"

Eroosh replied with a quick grunt and nodded.

"Wonderful! Eroosh was born and grew up on Kashyyk. His family managed to avoid the Empire for a long time. Then he and his parents were captured and sent to the Spice Mines at Kessel. Eroosh knew things sometimes happened because of his thoughts, but it was when they were beating his mother he discovered how powerful his telekinetic abilities were. The whip ended up hurting the human who was wielding it. He tried to be sneaky when causing other things to happen. He often distracted or impaired the guards' movement when they tried to bother anyone in their section at the mine. They had been there a month and a guard was growing suspicious of Eroosh. Before the guard had a chance to do anything, The Great Liberation occurred. Eroosh and his family escaped and returned to Kashyyk. His mother told her distant cousin, Chewbacca, about what he could do. Chewbacca told General Solo, who then told Master Skywalker. Now Eroosh is here, and he is glad to be with all of you - though he misses his family very much."

Eroosh was smiling and nodding. Those sitting next to him gave him reassuring pats on his shoulder and back.

Next up were the Mirialan twins: 7-year old female Siminara Dulis and her brother Siminura. They both had black hair and dark eyes, and in spite of being different genders, their facial features were strikingly similar. It was difficult to tell them apart as they both kept their hair short and closely cropped. Siminara stood and offered a very brief introduction. "I'm Siminara and this is my twin brother, Siminura. You can call us Nara and Nura if you'd like. People can usually tell us apart after a short time, but right now _I_ am taller."

"For another month, tops!" Nura proclaimed, then the twins laughed. "Nara and I grew up on Mirial. We also had a relative who was a Jedi, but we were not allowed to talk about it out of fear of the Empire. We hope we can learn who it was one day. We want to become great Jedi Knights like Master Skywalker!"

Mrs. Ruby was taking notes as they went around the group. In her estimation, some of these children were starved of the nurturing and affection they deserved. Those were things Mrs. Ruby had an endless supply to offer. She decided she would get to work on those twins as soon as they settled in.

Finally, the youngest of them all stood. It was a 5-year-old Zabrak. His voice was little, though he affected great importance in each and every word he said. Needless to say, every soul watching this child fell instantly in love with him. "I am Kith Neru. I am not sure where I come from. My father was from Dathomir. My mother was from somewhere else. My father had to run away to be with my mother. They lived a whole lots of places. I don't really remember them, but I was left with a Rylothian woman on Theth. Her name was Lowelie and she raised me. She said I was lucky to be born when I was, otherwise I'd belong to the Emperr. The way she said it makes me happy I do not belong to the Emperr. One day Master Luke Skywalker came to visit and asked me a lot of questions. I showed him my special tricks and he asked me if I wanted to be in his special school. I think Lowelie was glad I left. I guess I am glad, too."

All ears listened intently to this small child's tale. It was evident from his words that he had been denied the things a child needs most. Yet, he was brimming with anticipation and hope. And now he was surrounded by the Galaxy's most protective guardians who would make certain he knew he was wanted.

Siminara put her arm around Kith. "We are doubly glad!" she said with enthusiasm. She was joined by Siminura who moved to sit on Kith's other side.

Mrs. Ruby thought she was going to cry, but Clayt put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed tight. He knew her so well.

Luke allowed a moment of silence and reflection to pass. He then decided it was time.

"Today is a big day. Now that we have most of our Jedi students and all of our Apprentices and their Masters in a single place, we can finally begin." Curious and eager eyes glanced around the circle at one another, many smiling with excitement.

Luke opened the flap of his belt pouch and pulled from it a cube. He placed it in his palm and held it out, then stood in silence. Slowly, the cube lifted and hovered inches above his palm. The corners of the cube, like small pyramids, twisted counterclockwise and lifted away from the base.

Every eye in the group was transfixed on the spectacular object, and a collective gasp was heard as the image of a young man appeared from within the center of the cube. Much like a holovid, though clearer and with realistic coloring, the young man began to speak.

" _There are seven primary forms. Most of you have learned Form One from Master Yoda._ _The moves of Form I focus on disarming an opponent without hurting him._ _You might recognize it by observing the wide_ _, sweeping motions_ _which, as you have been taught, are beneficial when_ _facing multiple enemies_ _who use conventional weaponry. However, as with all of the Forms, you will find it has weaknesses. For example, it is not ideal when combating an opponent who is also wielding a lightsaber."_

As the man in the image spoke, he moved through the steps of Form One with impossible grace and perfection. No one was more impressed than Luke. Of course, there was the matter that it was Anakin Skywalker doing the instruction.

" _Your Masters will have their preferences amongst the Forms, and I urge you to follow their lead and commit to learning what you are taught. Once you have mastered a Form, you can then begin to carefully adapt the movements according to your particular strengths. I'll show you an example of how I do this in Form Three: Soresu. Soresu is very helpful in deflecting blaster fire and requires very rapid, short movements with your saber. However, there is much you can do to influence your opponents by modifying your approach toward and away from fire. Watch how I do this in this simulated battle scene from-"_

A loud, "Awwww!" escaped the children's mouths when the video suddenly stopped and the cube returned – reassembled - to Luke's hand.

"Yes, yes – I know. It would be wonderful to sit here watching Anakin Skywalker all night long, but we do have more exciting things to take care of," Luke teased. The mention of his father's name was an inadvertent slip, which did not go unnoticed by the older and even some of the younger students. "We will be watching much more of these lessons from the Masters and Jedi Knights from the past. This object is called a Holocron. On it is what seems to be an endless stream of valuable information. Though most seem to have been lost or destroyed, I am in possession of several of the Jedi's Holocron. The vast knowledge contained within these artifacts will help guide you as you learn as Younglings, Apprentices, Knights and Masters."

Luke returned the Holocron to his pouch. "Before you get comfortable with one other's titles, I have an announcement to make. We will have an important ceremony at sunset. I am very proud to tell you that or four Apprentices will take the Oath and become Knights of the New Jedi Order." There were collective 'Oooos' and 'Aaahhhs' around the circle.

"There is more," Luke continued. "Three of our Younglings will be begin their Apprenticeships tomorrow."

"Four Apprentices will be Knighted, Master Skywalker?" Master Armidi asked, clearly perplexed by the news. Luke saw confusion on the face of several others.

"Oh, stars!" Luke exclaimed. "We weren't able to trust the Comm units for more than our brief, coded transmissions. It simply did not dawn on me that you wouldn't know. Jedi Solo is alive."

There was several gasps and exclamations of surprise. Luke added, "It's true. Jedi Solo is alive and he is here on D'Qar."

"Jedi Solo is alive?" Master Armidi asked, a wide smile emerging as she turned to look at Apprentice Natel, who was equally as shocked.

Luke spoke into his wrist comm. "Kendy."

"Kendy here."

"How's Grhan? Is he up for a quick visit with the… New Order?" Luke inquired.

"He's been pretending to rest for the last hour."

In the background Grhan's voice rang out, "Traitor!"

"Tell him to get out here," Luke laughed. Luke looked back at the group of Jedi and enjoyed watching them exchange surprised and joyful expression and comments. It wasn't thirty seconds before Grhan was jogging toward the group from the residences.

"Most of you have met Grhan, but for those of you who have not – this is my Apprentice, Grhan Solo. He's the brother of General Han Solo." That final bit of trivia sent another wave of shock through the group.

 _Wow! Jedi Solo is a 'Solo' Solo!_

 _As if his looks weren't already enough!_ That would be Eayura. Luke resisted the urge to laugh.

 _Being a Jedi is the greatest!_ That was Kith. No one could misplace that adorable voice.

Grhan jogged to Luke's side and smiled at the group. "Hi everybody!"

Now they all had grown quiet again and stared. Luke partially covered his mouth and leaned into Grhan. "They, uh… well, they thought you were dead until… well, now." Grhan nodded slowly and took it without any sign of discomfort.

Grhan had an impulse. It was rare he acted on impulse outside of his private time with Kendy, but he went with it. Without warning, Grhan vaulted into the air, completing a beautiful layout, smoothly grasping his lightsaber and activated it as he landed. The emerald blade filled the brilliant air around him. The uproarious cheers from the group – especially the children – was so infectious that even the serious "elders" let their shields down. Luke rolled his eyes and dropped his forehead into his palm. "You are lucky, Solo!" he announced.

Grhan walked up to Luke and smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

"No, I mean you are lucky the plans for tonight are already set," Luke said.

Grhan waited, then bit, "Okay, what plans?"

Luke lowered his hand and turned and faced Grhan. "Jedi Solo, you have been everything I could ever have hoped to have in an Apprentice. You are a gift to the Galaxy from the Force. When I had doubts - when things seemed insurmountable – I'd see the Force at work in you and my certainty would return." Luke put his hand on Grhan's shoulder and was glad to see Grhan had assumed a sincerer affect. "Grhan, you've proven you are not only ready to be a leader, you will be integral to the future survival of the Jedi. I believe you are one of our greatest sources of hope in this time of rebirth. It feels like a lifetime has passed since we first confronted the knowledge that you were gone forever. Losing my Apprentice _that way_ is not an experience I wish to revisit. I much prefer losing my Apprentice as I will tonight - when you become Jedi Knight Solo."

The look of surprise and gratitude was clear to everyone. There was so much more there, which Luke and Grhan alone understood. Grhan cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Master Skywalker, I don't know what to say."

Luke smiled, took Grhan's hand, and pulled him into a tight embrace, patting him on the back several times. The entire group of Jedi and onlookers clapped and cheered. The other Masters shared meaningful words with their Apprentices. Observing Luke with Grhan was an important step in solidifying one of the key differences between the Old and New Jedi Orders for everyone present. Luke had no doubt Obi Wan loved his father as much as Luke loved Grhan. Where the Jedi of old saw these attachments as a detriment, Luke would insure the strength of these bonds would serve to strengthen the Jedi as a whole.

From about five meters away, Andrew watched with tears streaming down his face. He turned and walked toward the operations center. He needed to call Andra. It was time.


	40. She Can Tame A LothCat - Phone Home

**Lothal**

"You can't tame a Lothcat. It can't be done." Orin reclined against the lone tree that survived the destruction of Marida's home and property during Nash Windrider's failed attempt to kill the Jedi many months before. He watched Marida use sandwich meat to coax a furry, a light brown creature with white paws to come closer.

Marida ignored the unsolicited opinion and continued to play the game she and "Puff" engaged in every day for the past month. "Aren't you hungry?" she teased in her sweetest, sing-song voice. "I know you are hungry. Come to mommy and –"

"Mommy?" Orin burst into a rare fit of laughter, startling the Lothcat who promptly turned tail and ran into the cover of knee-high grass. Marida whirled around and scowled, then promptly flung the piece of meat at Orin. If his face was the target, she hit the bullseye. The thin slice hung loosely from the tip of Orin's nose. His eyes crossed briefly as he tried to look down.

Marida slapped her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter, but the vision of Orin – serious, surly Orin – crossing his eyes with sandwich meat dangling from his nose was beyond funny. Orin reached up and removed the meat. He stared at it in his hand for about five seconds, then flung it out into the field. He then pointed and Marida turned to see the grass was stirring about where the meat had landed.

"Poof was hungry after all," he said without cracking a smile.

"Puff!" Marida huffed. She wiped the dirt off the knees of her pants, then moved to sit next to Orin. She eyed the remains of their lunch. Orin's arm casually leaned against Marida's as they quietly watched the grass until it stopped moving.

"You can't tame a Lothcat," Orin muttered, only this time the corners of his mouth turned upward ever so slightly – so slightly that even Marida could barely detect the smirk.

Marida pretended to ignore him while she packed up their things in the basket. When she finished, Orin took the handles and stood. They slowly walked the short distance to her house, quietly taking in the afternoon air in a comfortable silence. As they approached the door, Marida heard the chime from inside.

"The Comm!" she announced, hurrying through the door and leaving Orin standing outside. She ran to the console and pressed the receive button. "Hello? I'm here!"

"Oh! Marida? I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

Marida paused. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. This was odd. Her Comm information was unpublished and few people knew more people than Marida.

"Uh – it's Andrew Leffer." Marida realized who it was the instant before Andrew confirmed it was him, and she was embarrassed for the clumsy greeting.

"Oh, Andrew! I'm very sorry. I did realize, but it took a moment. It's been a long time since…" Marida stopped herself, feeling even more awkward than before.

"It has, indeed. I don't believe we have spoken over a comm since before I was imprisoned." Andrew chuckled lightly. Marida imagined it was forced for her benefit, which she appreciated. It was very good to hear from her old friend.

"Yes, I think you are right," Marida agreed. "How are you? How is Hinson?"

"We are both fine. Hinson is with Corran and I am with Mast… -er… Luke. I… I hope you understand I can't say where right now," Andrew said with regret in his voice.

"Of course. Of course, I do. Are you calling for Andra? I wasn't expecting her…"

"No, actually… I was hoping to… well, I was hoping I could have your counsel," Andrew stammered. "I need to decide something. Actually, I believe I have decided something, though I don't know the right way -"

"Oh, Andrew - it's alright. She knows," Marida said gently. She waited a moment before continuing. "Andra knows where you need to be, and she understands."

There was another period of silence, then Marida heard Andrew sigh. "She has spoken with you about this, then?"

"Yes, she has. We've spoken many times about you and Hinson and this incredible… I am not sure what I should say on the Comm?" Marida paused.

"Our options," Andrew said.

"I don't believe she sees it that way – as if it is a choice. She is so proud of you and Hinson." Marida sat in a chair beside the comm table and rested her forehead in her palm. _Should I say more?_ she thought.

"I have struggled with this. Hinson has grown quite frustrated with me. I don't know that I can make him understand how difficult it is to be away from Andra. I never would have thought – given the chance to be with Andra again – I'd be anywhere other than by her side." Andrew's voice was barely audible. Still, Marida could clearly hear the pain in his words. "I don't think I will be with Hinson for much longer – not like I have been. I wonder how that might affect Andra's feelings. If she worries half as much as I do about him being out there – outside of my reach – it might make her feel differently."

"It must be very difficult," Andra said. "You've only just reunited with your son. It brings to mind a conversation I had with Andra a short time after Hinson left Lothal. If you could have seen how strong she was…"

"That is true – I hadn't considered that she was alone for a time when Hinson went to Borleais," Andrew chimed in.

"Wait – I didn't mean to put it that way. That was insensitive," Andra fumbled. "You probably could have done better to randomly Comm a stranger."

It took Andrew a moment to understand, but when he did he had to laugh. "Marida, truly, I am not bothered by your comment. We all know I would have been here to see Andra had I not been imprisoned, but I simply wasn't, and nothing can change that. I have too much to be grateful for to rue over things I cannot change. Please, do not deny me your honest advice out of worry for my feelings. This is why I contacted you. I feel you know my family and I need to be certain of my choices."

"That's a tall order, Andrew. Are we ever so lucky to be certain about any of our choices? I will be honest, but I doubt certainty is a likely result," Andra stated. "I truly believe you need to speak with Andra and hear this from her, but I feel strongly she will tell you what I have. She has accepted things as they are and she is happy. She hopes to see you sooner rather than later, but has told me she has realistic expectations as the mother and wife of… men who are called to serve a higher purpose."

"That is one way of putting it, I suppose," Andrew chuckled. "I might meditate on things a bit more –"

"Andrew, call her and talk with her. You'll be impressed and reassured by her strength. She does miss you, but it's not like before. She is very happy. She's happier than I have seen her since before we lost you and Morad. Knowing you are alive, and that Hinson has a chance to know his father again… Well, it's a remarkable transformation. Truly, it is."

"Marida – about Morad. I wish –"

"It's okay. Really, Andrew, I am at peace with the past. In truth, I wasn't for a long time. I'm a bit ashamed to admit this, but I learned a great deal more while sitting with Kendy during her grief counselling than I believe she did. The poor girl was too lost and closed off. I suppose encouraging her to go wasn't always as selfless as it may have seemed. How is Kendy? I had hoped to hear from her, but I understand there are urgent matters at hand."

Andra waited for Andrew's reply. The silence was normal – at first. Delays were common in cross-Galaxy communication with domestic equipment. But it became a little strange. Marida felt her heart begin to race.

"Marida," Andrew finally said. He seemed hesitant.

"Oh, no – what has happened? Oh, no, no, no – I shouldn't have left her!" Marida stood and turned to find Orin standing quietly nearby. His expression reflected Marida's concern – minus the rising panic.

"No, Marida – you don't understand. Grhan is alive!" Andrew interjected.

Marida froze. _What did he say? He didn't say what I heard. That's impossible._ It was then Marida saw Orin's face and he was… _shocked! Orin is shocked!_

"Marida, did you hear me? Grhan is alive! I was going to tell you – I promise. Before we ended this call, I was…"

Andrew continued to explain – in cryptic terms – how Grhan had not been killed. He had been captured and he escaped. Marida was listening, her hands covering her mouth as she slowly shook her head in disbelief. But she wasn't able to ignore Orin, who – as the news was shared – had taken a hesitant step towards her.

Marida slowly dropped her hands and took a small step towards Orin. Suddenly there was no space between them. Orin's arms were around her, one hand holding her head and the other arm around her waist. Orin's mouth met hers and he kissed her… and kissed her… and she kissed him back.

"Marida, I know this is a shock," Andrew said.

Orin pulled back and there was distance between them again. Marida's eyes were wide and her mind was spinning. "Yes, it – uh – it is a shock," Marida said. She was staring intently at Orin, completely lost between two unexpected revelations. "A… a truly wonderful shock. I'm so happy!" she stammered. "I didn't think it was possible to be this happy!" she said. Orin's head tilted slightly, and he appeared uncertain. "Will you send Kendy and Grhan my love when you see them? Please tell them I'm overjoyed and cannot wait to see them both again!"

"Of course, I will as soon as I see them. Thank you, Marida. I'm going to take your advice and call Andra now. Would it be too much to ask that you call her in a few hours?"

Marida nodded absent mindedly before replying, "We will… I will… I mean, I will go see her… in person."

There was a pause, followed by, "Thank you, again. Oh – just one more thing," Andrew added.

"Of course. Anything," Marida said.

"Tell _Orin_ I said hello."

Marida felt the warmth explode in her cheeks. "Andrew Lef…," she started, then caught herself. _Get it together or you could get someone hurt!_ Marida dropped her forehead into her palm as she silently scolded herself. She took a deep breath. "Why don't you tell him yourself. He's standing right here."

"Oh! He is? I never would have guessed," Andrew said, with no effort to conceal his amusement.

"Hello, Andrew," Orin said.

A wave of guilt came over Andrew at the sound of Orin's voice. He grimaced as he recalled his brief, but intense, dislike for the man who had visited his wife and son while he was imprisoned. Though he moved past those thoughts in short order, for some reason they seemed determined to punish his conscience now.

"Hello, Orin," Andrew replied, conveying as much sincerity as possible. The humor was gone, but in its place were genuine warmth and gratitude.

"That is wonderful news – about Grhan. Please, if you would, add my regards to Marida's when you see them?" Before Andrew could reply, Orin added, "It's a hard thing – being apart from your wife and worrying. I don't suppose there is much anyone can say to help with that. But we'll stay close by. If she needs anything we'll be there. Or if there's something you need to know, we'll find you. You have my word."

Hinson had briefly spoken of Orin having lost his wife during the Clone Wars. Orin was away in combat and had no idea of her sudden illness and death. His son, who was young at the time, had never forgiven him. Andrew recalled the pain he felt at the thought of Hinson resenting and rejecting him for not being there. Orin was no more at fault than Andrew for the evil deeds of the Empire, but Hinson had his mother to help him understand.

Orin's words were more than polite reassurance. Each of his promises – to stay close to Andra, to be there in times of need, and to find Andrew if there was something he needed to be told – came from a profound place of understanding. It turned out these were the words that would bring Andrew the greatest peace. Andrew Leffer knew he had found his way back to the Jedi.

When Andrew finally spoke, it was only after repeatedly clearing his throat and a few false starts. "Thank you, Orin." Orin nodded in silence. "I, uh… I never thanked you for everything you did for Hinson and Andra while I was gone. You were a good friend. I know it is late in coming, but I hope you'll accept my thanks now."

"None was ever needed," Orin replied.

"And thank you, Marida," Andrew said

"We'll check on Andra shortly. Be safe, Andrew. And please don't forget to send my love to the kids. May the Force be with all of you."

The call ended, and Marida stared at her hand resting on the comm console. Her thoughts were racing. She wished she could put her finger on her feelings. If only there were a "receive" button she could press, and they'd appear like an image in a HoloVid. "Poof!" she said to herself – only it wasn't quite _to herself._

She glanced up to face Orin, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking toward the door, then he looked back at her. "What?" she asked. Orin gestured toward the door.

"Poof?" he said quietly.

Earlier, Orin found himself on the other side of the door. He may have rebuilt Marida's home with the help of neighbors and friends, but it was not his home. It took him a bit to decide to follow Marida in the house, so he wasn't going to presume to close the door behind him. _All the easier for her to kick me out – in her own polite way – if she chooses,_ he told himself.

Now, the door remained wide open. Marida took a step and leaned forward until the door was in view. Sitting there – just inside the house – was Puff. Marida resisted the urge to squeal with excitement. She looked over to see Orin staring at her with a smile. Then he rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I suppose if anyone can tame a Lothcat it's going to be you."

Marida watched Puff for another few seconds to see what he would do. He turned his back to her and Orin, then lay on the cool stone floor staring out through the door. "He trusts me," Marida said quietly.

"Yes, he does."

Marida looked up at Orin and felt her heart begin to race again. _Stars help me. I don't know what to do._ Orin continued to look at her with _that_ look. _Orin kissed me! Why did he do that? What does he want me to do?_ _I can't do this. I don't know how to do this._ The dialogue rushed through Marida's mind. Holding onto any specific thought was virtually impossible. _Why is he so irritatingly patient? Do something. Say something._

It became clear Orin wasn't going to do anything or say anything. _Really? Because you can leave. The door is open. I'd be just fine if you left._

As soon as she had the thought, everything stopped. _That is a lie._ She knew it because it filled her heart with grief to think of Orin not being there with her. And it was in that very moment she realized the truth. _I need him._ Marida braced herself for the guilt, the shame, the angst… but it didn't come. _I… love him._

She did love him. Somehow, Orin Ivers had slipped in and filled that vast, empty space that had been her constant companion for all of those lonely years. At some point, Marida had stopped willing herself to grieve for her husband. _When?_ she asked herself, but for all of the stars in the Galaxy she wasn't sure. The only thing she was sure of was the way she felt in that moment.

Marida stepped closer to Orin and took one of his hands in hers. He looked down at her small hand in his, and slowly wrapped his fingers around hers. Marida stood on her toes and brought her lips to his. This time her arms went around him first. Warmth spread throughout her body when he embraced her in return, and she responded by embracing him even tighter.

It had been so many years, she'd forgotten about these feelings. One moment there was space and awkwardness, and the next she was desperate for the two of them to melt so there'd be no separation at all. There weren't thoughts or considerations or questions. It was sheer instinct guiding her to be vulnerable, allowing Orin to lift her in his arms without resistance, and feeling no hesitation when he carried her into the bedroom and gently lay her on her bed.

When Orin paused – maybe to give her time for second thoughts - Marida took his hand and pulled him down until he was kneeling beside the bed. She took his face in her hands and smiled.

It may have been five minutes or fifteen minutes – Marida wouldn't be able to say. But they found themselves in her bed after slowly helping each other remove their clothing one piece at a time. Orin was more concerned with Marida's modesty than he needed to be – for the first time in her life she wasn't the least bit self-conscious. Whether it was being older or having been denied so many years of intimacy, she couldn't say. For now, she was content to be under her sheets with Orin looking down on her, his fingers softly brushing her hair away from her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She moved her hands across his broad shoulders and chest – surprised by how strong and defined he was. "We don't have –"

"Shhh," she said, smiling. She reached under his arms and put her hands around his waist, gently pulling him towards her. Orin kissed her tenderly on her lips, and spent the next hour revealing to Marida that his greatest talent was not in the cockpit. She could barely recall a moment that his lips left her skin, or his hands left her body.

"Beautiful," he would murmur, his lips grazing the skin on her neck, and breasts, and waist, and thighs, and _many_ other placesas he spoke. The sensation was so incredible her eyes would water. The parts of her body she couldn't imagine sharing with another person were now places she wanted Orin to know. And he rewarded her with his generous attention wherever and whenever he was given the subtlest sign to linger a while.

This isn't to say Marida was completely on the receiving end of the experience, but Orin wouldn't have changed a thing had he been given the chance. Making love to Marida was perfection – something he always believed he'd one day experience in the cockpit. He thought possibly he already had, but he was wrong. This was it.

* * *

Marida lay beside Orin, her hand on his chest and her chin on her hand. She was watching the late afternoon colors spreading across the sky through the window. This was her only reference to the time that had passed. She would have to lift her head and turn to see her chrono. She was content to stay right where she was until the stars appeared. Orin twirled her long, brown hair in his fingers in silence, until his breathing slowed, and his hand came to rest on the pillow.

* * *

Marida opened her eyes. She must have drifted off for... she wasn't sure how long. She shifted her gaze to look at Orin's face. _Handsome_ , she thought.

He truly was. It was a rugged type of handsome. He had the same features of age that Marida saw on herself in the mirror each day, though they looked much more appealing on Orin. He looked wise and confident. He was strong and intelligent. But what she really wanted to see – what she loved the most – were his pale, blue eyes.

"Orin," Marida whispered. She waited and told herself to let him rest. He certainly had earned it. It took less than a minute before she couldn't stand it. "Orin," she whispered – albeit a tad louder than before. For some odd reason, she felt compelled to look back toward the window. Maybe she wouldn't have to admit she tried to wake him up like a ridiculous, silly little girl.

Suddenly, she felt panic when realizing she had no idea how he'd react to her waking him up. _He might be grumpy!_ She cringed, then froze. _Be still!_ She had to strain her eyes to see his expression without moving her head.

She held her breath as she watched the corners of his mouth curve upward. But he didn't open his eyes. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Sorry ma'am. We're closed for business," he mumbled.

"We have to visit Andra," Marida said, turning her head to look up at him, now with her cheek on his chest. _Where did that come from?_ she wondered. _But it's true._ She felt immense relief knowing she had a reasonable, mature explanation. She'd never have to admit how ridiculous she was being.

Orin opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, then stretched his arms out wide and yawned. He wrapped his arms around Marida and pulled her tightly against his side. When he loosened his grip, she stayed where she was, and he noticed. He liked it more than a little. He leaned up on his elbows, then looked down at her and smiled. "Now?"

Marida gave it some thought. "Well, maybe not right away." She began fiddling with the hair on his chest.

"Marida," Orin said with a smug grin on his face.

"Mm-hmm?" she replied.

"I think we should go now," he said.

Marida looked up to see he was very serious. She felt the next pangs of insecurity come flooding in. "Oh, yes. You're right. We should." She smiled and started to slide away, but Orin's arms quickly pulled her back to him.

"You misunderstand me," he said.

"I do?"

"Yes, I believe you do," he said matter-of-factly. "You see, I'm exercising great discipline at this moment. I can do this, because I'm a pilot. Did I ever tell you I'm a starfighter pilot?" he asked. Now she knew he was up to something, and she felt relief. As nice as it was, she was beginning to feel the dizzying effect from her mood swings.

"I believe I have heard that somewhere," she managed to say.

"Well, fighter pilots have to have enormous self-control. We have to control our emotions and actions even when we believe we are staring death in the face."

"That is… quite extraordinary," Marida said.

"It is. It truly is," Orin agreed. "But the thing is, I now realize I have yet to prove myself truly capable of being able to master _complete_ self-control."

"I would have thought an experienced starfighter pilot, such as yourself, would have proven that long ago." Marida leaned up on her elbow and found herself enjoying this side of Orin she had never seen.

"You would think that to be the case, wouldn't you? I know I sure did. Because I have stared death in the face more times than I can count. I've maintained my calm, cool, collected demeanor and survived when lesser men may not have. Or so I've been told. But that was nothing," he said with concern.

"Nothing? I can't imagine anything being harder," Marida said.

"Oh, there is something much harder. You see, now I've discovered something new and dangerous. I must admit, I'm not certain I can prevail when faced with something so powerful and all consuming." Orin glanced down at Marida. "So, we have to go visit Andra."

Marida looked confused. "I'm confused," she admitted. "We have to go to Andra's. Now?"

Orin sighed heavily and sat up, which meant Marida had to do the same. Orin took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Because of you," Orin said.

"Me?"

"You, Marida. We have to go to Andra's. If we don't, it might ruin me. I have never been more tempted by anything in my life than I am in this bed with you leaning against me, looking up at me… _touching_ me. I swear I could stay right here in this bed and make love to you for the next twenty years and it wouldn't be enough. I don't want to go anywhere, do anything, or be with anyone if it means getting out of this bed. It's just that simple."

"Oh," Marida said, clearing her throat. "Well, we should definitely go," she said. She realized she was smiling a little wider than she might have intended. At the same time, her cheeks were warm. She wasn't accustomed to this particular brand of flattery. In fact, she had never received this kind of flattery in the whole of her life.

"Stars, Marida," Orin groaned in resignation while lifting her up and rolling her over. Marida giggled. After a full minute of passionate kissing, Orin pulled back and shook his head. "It's not safe to have you around if we have a schedule to keep."

"Maybe I need to work on taming _you_ ," Marida teased.

"I'm up to the challenge," he retorted.

Marida smiled up at him. "Indeed, all evidence would indicate you are."

As Orin covered her mouth with his, it became clear they weren't going to be leaving just yet.

Where the previous hours had been deep, intense, and momentous, the following were lighter with decidedly more freedom and even occasional laughter. It was Orin – not Marida – who finally managed to coax the other out of the bed and back into the real world.

* * *

Marida and Orin stood at Andra's door. Marida took Orin's hand and whispered, "You're wrong. You'll always be safe with me." She looked up at him and smiled. "You saved me," she said.

"We saved each other," he replied.

Marida's heart leapt. She couldn't resist stretching up to kiss him. The door slid open.

"It's about time!" Andra exclaimed; a wide, mischievous, knowing grin on her face. She waved them inside. "Andrew said you two had some confessing to do."


	41. Turning the Tables

**Jelucan**

Thane sat stone-faced in his office. He had received a coded message on the Bridge exactly fifteen minutes earlier:

" _If you value the life of your wife and unborn children, you will proceed to your private quarters and contact the Jelucan Communications Center in 15 minutes._

 _If you reveal the contents of this message to another living soul, you will never see your wife again."_

Thane left the Bridge without comment. Expressionless, he maintained a determined, but not altogether abnormal pace to his private quarters. A million questions must have been boiling below the surface in Admiral Thane Kyrell. But in that moment he was the husband of Ciena Ree Kyrell and father of unborn twins, and a single thought drowned out all others: _My family is in danger._

Thane entered the first code string, waited for the connection and double beep signaling it was time to enter the second. There would be two more of these "reroutes" required. Communicating from the ship to Jelucan was a multi-step process – all in the name of security – and as the seconds ticked by he began to feel a tremor in his core. _Come on, come on, come on!_ he yelled in his head.

Finally, the image of an unfamiliar man materialized above Thane's control console. Thane almost reacted: _Who the hell are you and where is my wife?!_ Instead, he suppressed his outburst behind a cold stare. "Who are you?" Thane asked.

"Admiral Kyrell. Yes, I must say I thought it would be more difficult to establish communication. But I see your family has some rather… _special_ equipment," the man said.

Thane was rapidly cycling through his options. _Remember what you need._ Thane's first choice was to remain silent. He went with it. As he waited, the man wandered about in the field of the HoloVid. Finally, he stopped and turned to look at Thane. A few more seconds passed, and the man spoke.

"Are we _not_ to have a conversation, Admiral?"

"I was politely waiting for you to answer my question."

"Your ques – oh! That is correct. I am Myles." The man smiled and bowed slightly.

"Who do you work for?" Thane asked, maintaining the same precise and deliberate speech pattern as before.

"That is best kept to me for now. He wants to introduce himself to you," Myles said, then paused, "when the time is right, of course."

"Where is my wife?"

"She is sleeping. So is your mother and – oh my, that sweet little Lucy. Your mother and father-in-law are here as well, but they are awake. Would you like to speak with them?"

"Yes," Thane replied.

After a little off camera rustling, Paron and Verine appeared, gags around their necks and hands bound in wrist cuffs. Paron spoke, "Ciena is fine. They gave her and Gan a sedative. They are both fine."

Paron was comforted to see Thane's durasteel-like demeanor. His son-in-law would be better able to help them in a calm state of mind.

"Lucy?" Thane asked.

"She's been napping soundly. No one has been injured, though we don't know what is happening or why," Paron said.

"Mumma?" Thane addressed his visibly shaken mother-in-law.

"Y-yes," she stammered. Several tears had fallen as she stood there beside Paron. "We are all fine," Verine managed. Thane tried to project reassurance in his expression through a few gentle nods.

"There! You see?" the man called Myles exclaimed. "They are fine." Kitty came slightly into view and shepherded the Ree's back to the floor.

Thane resisted the urge to inquire about the odd-looking person. It wasn't necessary. Someone else was already working on that for him.

"What are your demands?" Thane asked. "I will not be available for long. I will need to know where this is going."

"My, my, my! You know, I was pretty baffled by the New Republic making such a young man an Admiral. I mentioned this to the Boss. He must know you pretty well, because he warned me not to underestimate you. He might have a point. You'd think I was inviting you to sling for Junipers!" After snorting a few laughs at his own observation, to which Thane failed to flinch, he continued, "Well… I can't tell you _where_ we are going, if that is what you mean. My instructions were to simply inform you of the current status of your family on Jelucan. You'll be contacted after we leave and we'll let you know what the Big Guy wants done."

"I think that will work," Thane stated.

"Is that so?" the man said, cocking an eyebrow, then broke into laughter. " _You think that will work?"_ he mocked. "Oh, Admiral, I have to hand it to you. You military types have balls bigger than a Rancor's. But I don't _think_ it matters what _you_ _think._ We aren't calling the shots here. You'll need to let that sink in – maybe in little doses if it helps – but it needs to sink in one way or another." Myles wiped his eyes and capped off his advice with a few more chuckles.

Thane allowed the silence to extend just long enough for Myles to open his mouth to speak. The time had come for _Myles_ to meet Admiral Kyrell.

What the bounty hunter couldn't see was the appearance of Lieutenant Endells through a lift in Thane's private quarters immediately after Thane entered his suite. On Thane's wrist rested a dedicated Comm Unit – a gift from Geth when Geth first arrived on the Rebel Victory. Its companion - one of them - was on the wrist of the Lieutenant.

Within moments of the first appearance of Kitty, Lt. Endells lay a data pad with the picture and profile of a Bounty Hunter named Shaver on the desk outside of the bounty hunter's view. With Kitty's unique characteristics, it wasn't hard to find her. This connected them to Shaver. They were known to have roving associations with a variety of criminal outfits. Most of their work was relegated to bounty hunting. More recent data had them associating with Cad Bane.

Lieutenant Endell's was now outside of earshot communicating with someone through a second, smaller Comm Unit in an anteroom adjacent to Thane's main office. As if on cue, Endells gave Thane a thumbs up and used a hand signal to indicate "five minutes". Had it not been a dangerous and volatile situation involving his family, Thane would have laughed out loud at the Lieutenant's uncharacteristic display of "tough guy" jubilation.

Instead, Thane decided to drop the hammer.

"Shaver," Thane said, leaving the bounty hunter speechless. "Tell Kitty to join you. It's time we meet." The bounty hunter slowly turned his head to the left, and then slowly turned back to face Thane. In the background the odd-looking female stepped into view.

"Here's what is going to happen. You and Kitty will be busy making your Boss believe you have my family. You will give him no inclination that you have failed in your original mission. In the meantime, my agents will be there, to make certain you do everything we tell you to do in order to maintain this illusion."

Kitty stepped forward to stand beside Shaver. They both stared at Thane in disbelief. Finally, Shaver spoke, "So you know who we are, do you? Must be nice having that Fleet of yours and all of that information at your fingertips."

"It took a 5-minute search through the Bounty Hunter Archives. My baby sister could have found you."

Shaver scowled at Thane and looked over at Kitty, who was shaking her head adamantly. She mouthed, "He will kill us!"

"Shaver," Thane said.

"Yeah," Shaver said, not conveying resignation, but the confident edge to his tone had disappeared.

"Would you like to meet my agents?" Thane said, the slightest upturn in the corners of his mouth sending panic through the bounty hunter. He looked at Kitty, grabbed her arm – pulling out his blaster – and stepped back into a corner. Paron instinctively folded himself over Verine, Ciena and Gan. Lucy was too far away. Verine began to struggle to break free and reach her.

A loud sizzle followed by a _Crack!_ caused all heads to turn toward the door just in time to see the end of a long, blue beam of light emerge from the center of the door's control panel. As it slowly cut through the panel, the door flew open and in stepped a man holding an aqua colored laser sword. The blue laser sword then retracted, and its owner stepped in the room to stand beside his partner.

"What the bloody kriff?" Shaver yelled. "You're Jedi!" He raised his blaster, but it flew from his hands past the Jedi's shoulder and through the open doorway, clattering to a stop in the hallway. Shaver dropped his second blaster and held up his hands. Kitty followed suit.

Thane now stood, his hands on his desk. He leaned forward, and his expression revealed, in no uncertain terms, that the tables had turned. "Please meet my associates. Jedi Horn and Jedi Leffer. You should feel honored. Meeting a Jedi – let alone two – and seeing what they are capable of doing is a once in a life time honor for many people."

Thane opted not to grow angry and tyrannical over Ciena, his mother, and the rest of the family still in a precarious situation. Thane had confidence they'd be okay now. But he couldn't resist adding, "Or it can be a curse. It completely depends on you. The Jedi are peaceful warriors. They don't seek to cause harm, but their defense of the helpless is ferocious when forced." Thane watched the blood drain from Shaver's already pale face. "And in case you are confused about this, let me clarify things for you. My wife, my unborn children, my mother, my sister, my family – they are your victims. They were helpless when you invaded my home."

"Wh-… what do you want us to do?" Shaver asked.

"I want you to do what you were asked to do – with some key modifications, of course. The Jedi will be there to make certain your actions do not cause any harm to my family. They will defend them with their lives, and you should know – they can read your thoughts." Thane allowed a smile to cross his lips at that revelation. Corran and Hinson remained as still as statues.

"We're supposed to be taking them somewhere, but we don't know where yet," Shaver said in frustration and fear.

"You'll find out. And then you will go there and your boss will believe you have your cargo on board. Of course, they will not be on board with you."

"Well tha-… well no, we can't! He will know! That won't work!" Shaver exclaimed.

"We will take care of everything so that your boss will believe you are in possession of the hostages the entire time," Thane reassured the scum. _And then, I will take care of you. Personally._ Thane hoped his thoughts didn't somehow transmit to Corran and Hinson through the HoloVid. Revenge was not the Jedi way, but Thane was not a Jedi.

Shaver looked nervously at Kitty, then opened his mouth to speak, but Thane interjected. "You _will_ do this precisely as you are instructed. If you have doubts about this, imagine for a moment an Admiral of the New Republic Navy, with an entire Fleet at his command, learning that his pregnant wife has been drugged and held for kidnapping. Consider the rage and fury in this man."

Shaver and Kitty stared transfixed on Thane's image as Thane continued to speak. "Imagine a moment where this man has the ability to target you with a beam of energy from space with such precision you will cease to exist – like a tiny puff of dust. Poof!" Thane said, gesturing the event with his hands, "without so much as displacing a leaf on a bush beside you. I doubt the person standing beside you would notice unless she were actually looking at you, in which case she'd feel an instantaneous dread knowing her fate was imminent."

Thane stared at the two bounty hunters with unimaginable hatred. In truth, even he was surprised at the level of darkness he possessed at that moment. But it didn't stop him from bringing the story home. "Imagine I can do this right now – because, my nefarious duo – _I can_." Shaver and Kitty looked nervously around at the ceiling, window, walls and then scanned the eyes of the unsympathetic people they had abused. Finally, they met the eyes of the Jedi. These tall, imposing beings were all business. There was no anger. There was no fear. There was no kindness. They were, as Shaver would later confess to Kitty, "Magnificent!"

"Do we have an understanding?" Thane asked. There was no mistaking what lie beneath the surface now. Thane Kyrell and Admiral Thane Kyrell had merged. Shaver and Kitty nodded without speaking.

The gags and cuffs were removed from Gan and Ciena. They both were stirring. Lucy remained asleep.

Corran and Hinson stepped into view. "Hello Admiral Kyrell," Corran said. Hinson simply bowed.

"Hello, Jedi Horn and Jedi Leffer. I suppose I have the Force to thank for this incredible timing?"

The Jedi chuckled. "We landed and were making our way to the house when our danger senses told us something terrible was happening. We found our way up to the Comm room and knew something was amiss inside. That's when Lt. Endells Commed us and filled us in."

Thane smiled and nodded. "The Force was with us. Is Ciena awake by any chance?"

A groggy Ciena stepped into the picture. "Hi sweetheart. I'm okay – we are all okay," she said.

Thane nodded, a lump in his throat. He fought it back. "Sweetheart, I am sorry. Daniel is on his way. I'm going to allow the Jedi to interrogate Shaver and Kitty and allow them to decide how to proceed with them. If you are able to sit in and help out with the logistics that would be wonderful. But please rest if you need to."

"I'm alright – really. Just groggy," Ciena explained. "We need to know who this is and whether or not it has to do with Nash."

Thane paused for a moment, then his decision was made. Damn the consequences. "Ciena, you are coming here. No arguments. You, the rest of the family – it's simply not safe for you to be on Jelucan. I want you all here while we figure out the safest place for you to be until this is all over."

"Alright," Ciena said.

Thane's eyes widened, and he fumbled with his reply. "Uh… Alright?" Thane asked. "No argument or –"

"You're right. We can't stay here. Clearly we are not safe here in spite of Geth's noble efforts to keep us protected."

Thane was nodding and relieved. "Don't worry, Ciena. We'll find a safe place for you and our family. Our children will be safe." Ciena nodded and smiled.

"There are a couple of guests downstairs. They were part of the reason the Jedi stopped at Jelucan. We are making arrangements for their safety, and we thought Jelucan made sense as a staging point while we finished securing a safe house on the destination planet. So much for that plan."

"Yah, Kyrell, you're slipping," Ciena teased, then grew serious. "Let's be honest. That decision may have been the greatest coincidence of our lives. The timing was…" Ciena stopped to find the right word.

"Force sent?" Thane offered.

Ciena smiled broadly. "That is precisely what I was thinking. I suppose I'm not completely used to the religious Thane Kyrell. But I definitely like him." Thane smiled and reached out his hand. Ciena did the same. "I'll head downstairs and meet the guests. I believe I know who they are – and I will recognize one of them from work. One is newer, but I think they'll feel reassured once I speak with them."

"Thank you, Ciena. I'd like to get you and everyone off planet and headed this way by nightfall. This will take some doing, so I'd better speak to the Jedi," Thane said. Where there had been broiling hatred only moments before sat the softest, warmest blue eyes in the Galaxy. "I love you in every way, and I will see you soon, my love."

Ciena beamed at Thane's last comment. It was too much to process, so she returned his sentiments and summoned the Jedi to speak to Thane.

Across the room, the Jedi had the two bounty hunters in chairs, their legs and wrists bound. It was time to learn who these people were working for and use it to their greatest advantage. On her way out of the room, Ciena stood in front of them and stared them each in the eye for several seconds. Then she placed her hand on her belly, looked down and smiled. When she lifted her gaze, she said, "You know, there is something more dangerous than an Admiral of a Fleet who wants to see every atom of your being obliterated for threatening the life of his wife and unborn children."

The bounty hunters stared back at her, mouths gagged, then strained their eyes to see each other before turning their gaze back to Ciena. "His wife." Ciena held their gaze a moment longer, the chocolate brown of her eyes seeming for an instant to become broiling bowls of lava. If she had the ability, she probably would have instilled a deep seated pain and agony in the deepest recesses of their black hearts. Ciena was certain that was what she'd find if she could see beneath the skin, cartilage and bone. Only the ugliest, blackest hearts could threaten the lives of unborn children.

* * *

Gan was holding a _still_ sleeping Lucy. Ciena accompanied the rest of the family to the lift, leaving the Jedi with Thane and the scum. They exited the lift on the main floor of the house to find two young people sitting in the living area. Both quickly stood to face the group.

Ciena hurried to them smiling. "Hello, we are so glad you are here. Everything is alright now."

The young woman spoke first. "Mrs. Kyrell, I am Kessori and this is Flynn. The Princess speaks very highly of you." Kessori smiled nervously at Ciena.

"Kessori, I remember you well. We have meet at least twice - I believe. You were visiting in preparation for your apprenticeship at the time."

Kess blushed and nodded, "Yes, we did. I wasn't sure you would remember meetings of such little consequence at such a busy time."

"Little consequence?" Ciena laughed. "Clearly you underestimate the depth of Princess Leia's affection for you, Kessori."

"And I am equally as pleased to finally meet you, Flynn. I wish it wasn't under such challenging circumstances, but around here this is becoming all too normal," Ciena said. Flynn nodded, and was preparing to return the greeting when Ciena looked at his scalp.

"Dreadful job they did on your hair. I don't care if they were hunting for Vader's Ghost in there, they could have at least done an even job," Ciena blurted out without care for formality or customary rules of cordiality. Flynn was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I was thinking of filing a complaint," Flynn added, rubbing his hand across the growing stubble.

"Come on, you two. Let's get this guy spruced up and make some food while those guys handle the hard stuff," Ciena offered, gesturing upstairs toward the Jedi and scumbags.

"I'm already on the food," Gan sang as she left the room. She handed Lucy to Verine, who was happy to see the little girl was beginning to stir.

"That was Gan Pikson, General Geth Pikson's wife. She is Thane's mother." After completing the remaining introductions with Paron, Verine and Lucy, Ciena set the two lovebirds up in Gan's refresher with clippers. "You sure you got this?" Ciena said to Kessori.

"I think so," she said, giggling.

"Good, because one bad clip at the beginning of a relationship will be remembered decades later." Kess looked at Flynn, who snorted a laugh. Ciena left the two to sort it all out. _They are adorable,_ she thought.

* * *

Back upstairs, the Jedi were making headway. Shaver and Kitty were being remarkably cooperative - _extraordinarily_ cooperative. Corran glanced at Hinson with a suspicious expression more than once. If Hinson was using the Force he was doing a superb job of hiding it. Corran would have to dive into this topic with Hinson later.

They had determined the next point of contact and the conditions under which it needed to be made to insure authenticity. In two hours they would contact their "Boss" who had never seen their ship before. It would be possible to use prerecorded footage of the "cargo" to display if/when proof of capture was demanded.

In reality, there would be three ships. Corran would accompany the Bounty Hunters on their vessel. At the time of the contact with their "Boss", the Bounty Hunters were to elicit two things: His name and location. Ciena and her family would be on the shuttle that arrived two days after Geth and his Unit left. It was deemed "The Family Ride". Gan wouldn't have argued with Geth's surprise purchase if she could have. They all found it comforting to have it there - circumstances being what they had been. Hinson would join Kessori and Flynn on the shuttle they arrived in earlier - the New Republic shuttle Frontiers. It was Leia's idea to use the official Senate shuttle she and Kessori had borrowed as it would safely clear all checkpoints heading in to Yavin IV. This would make their anonymity easier to maintain.

If the location of the "Boss" was in close proximity to Yavin IV – Flynn and Kessori's destination – Hinson would escort them planet-side and oversee their transfer into safe hands. Leia's most trusted contacts were on Yavin IV, and it was the last place anyone would look for Flynn.

If the Jedi did not have time to do both, they would dock ships and Hinson would join Corran with the scum. Leia insisted Kessori was a more than capable pilot and could bring her and Flynn safely to their destination. With specific landing instructions and competent people (former Rebels) on the ground waiting, one could have confidence in more going right than wrong.

* * *

An hour later, Daniel had arrived and given Ciena a reluctant thumbs up for travelling. "We set the date," he told Ciena. Ciena worked to subdue her impulse to squeal and clap, This was Daniel, so she opted for pleasantly surprised.

"You have?" Ciena asked casually.

"Yes, we set the date for after everyone gets back from killing Nash and all of those sickos." Daniel continued packing his medical bag without even a hint that he was being humorous.

Ciena, on the other hand, found it incredibly funny. Why, she couldn't say. It was a bit morbid and could be wrought with panic and anxiety inducing thoughts. But hearing Daniel say it was simply… well, Daniel. Ciena stifled a laugh, and replied, "Well, that isn't exactly a date."

"Oh, well…" Daniel said, reaching back into his bag and withdrawing his personal data pad. "Here's how I see it. After considering all of the previous campaigns on record during which variables seem to coincide with the current situation – though I do concede the similarities are few in some cases, but you do the best you can with what you have – I have determined the final outcome should be known and realized by _here_." Daniel pressed his tablet pen against a date. A standard week later was a date that had, "Wedding at Piksons."

Ciena was almost speechless. "Daniel, have you considered letting Thane know so he can make sure he keeps this -uh, in mind?"

"You think I should offer the information to him?" Daniel looked at Ciena with a strange sense of excitement. "I mean, I told Chollet I had learned a lot in my research and wondered if maybe it might be helpful to Thane. She told me it was probably best to let the people around him take care of strategy and maybe share some of my ideas when he gets home for a visit."

"Daniel, why don't you share them with me and I will take them to Thane for you. If I see something that might be helpful, I want to bring it to his attention," Ciena offered. She wanted Daniel to feel valued, but the idea of Daniel expanding his genius to military analysis was intriguing. And then, of course, was the unavoidable comedic value of the wedding date. Thane would no doubt find this "gut busting" funny.

* * *

As the sun set, the entire group made its way down to the Kyrell-Pikson Hangar. It was a well-orchestrated show for the benefit of anyone who might be watching. The visual revealed the bounty hunters had subdued and now marched the four unexpected guests into the hanger along with Ciena and her family. Once in the hangar and on the Bounty Hunter's ship, they took the necessary video and audio clips of the "hostages" sleeping, eating, talking, and having exchanges with the Bounty Hunters. They even videoed the Bounty Hunters escorting each hostage in and out of the hold in which they were being kept.

Under the cover of darkness, shortly after the Bounty Hunter's ship left the hangar and shot toward space, Hinson escorted Kess and Flynn onto the New Republic ship. Ciena, Gan, Lucy, Verine and Paron boarded the Family Shuttle and Ciena took the helm. The two ships shot up into space in opposite directions, with plans to converge far outside of Jelucan's atmosphere where Corran and the Bounty Hunters would be waiting.


	42. Boots on the Ground & Blindsided

**Zapthosis**

After eluding detection by Zaphthosis Space Authorities, the Corellian freighter and shuttle touched down in the target zone six kilometers from the Villa. At the edge of a dense jungle, Geth and the Unit were mindful of the various wildlife they'd need to avoid.

They wore body suits that were impenetrable to sharp teeth as long as the bite force was nothing greater than a juvenile Nexu. Each man wore a wrist band controller with several special functions.

Clear adhesive dots were securely fastened on appendages and various places about the body. These were prototypes of emitters that - when activated - create a cloaking shield making each soldier invisible to technology such as tracking systems. Invisible to technology was not the same as being invisible to the naked eye. Theoretically, the field could take on the physical characteristics of the environment, and the fields overlapped slightly which removed the concern of gaps. When standing still, this was extremely convincing. It was when the soldier began to move that the processors had difficulty keeping up with the rapidly changing input and the illusion would fracture, creating visual anomalies that attracted closer scrutiny. Geth had been advised that standard dark apparel and traditional evasive techniques would be a better option when movement was necessary.

Before exiting the freighter, each man activated their bio-trackers. Far away in Space, the displays hovering above Dalven's station came to life. "Lem – check. Piper – check. Stretch – check. Bull – check. Geth – check." Dalven waited a few seconds before asking. "Where's Steps?"

"Here!" Dalven heard, then a burst of laughter filled his earpiece.

"Alright, someone spill," Dalven said.

"Someone already did!" one of the men howled.

Geth's distinct voice boomed over the others. "Steps, son – has no one taught you how to… you know… put one on before?" Dalven instantly understood and burst into laughter on the Bridge. Looking around apologetically, he quietly returned to listening in on the Unit's relentless teasing.

"Y'all can kiss my –"

"Hey, now. Seriously, what the kriff?" Geth asked.

"It's not my piss! I was refilling the Sparkfly repellent cannisters and knocked the refill container over. The counter happens to come right to… well… there!"

"Well, we may get mauled by Kaphcats, bitten by SithSpiders, or blown up by creepy Vaderphytes, but Steps' reproductive capabilities will be safe from the Sparkflies. I don't know about you, boys, but I think that means we're ready!" That was Lem. Dalven really, really liked Lem.

Dalven was up. "Unit P acknowledge Comm," Dalven requested.

"P1 acknowledge." _Geth. Please come back to mom – to all of us._

"P2 acknowledge." _Lem. Be safe friend._

"P3 acknowledge." _Piper. Look out for the other big guy._

"P4 acknowledge." _Steps_. _Keep 'em laughin'._

"P5 acknowledge." _Stretch_. _Keep the gear running tight._

"P6 acknowledge." _Bull_. _Navigate 'em in and out._

"Alright Unit P," Dalven called. "P1 – please assume command and commence with mission. May the Force be with you."

"P1 acknowledge. Command assumed. Men, fall out." There was a pause, then one final comment from Geth. "Thank you, son." The Comm went silent and Dalven dipped his head, took in and released a deep breath. He wouldn't allow his emotions to show on the Bridge. Inside his brain, he began to plead. _Please find them, Geth. I know it's not a rescue mission, but please find them and bring them back to me."_

Dalven watched as the heart rates remained surprisingly calm. Glancing over at the locator map, he could see the dots representing each of the men moving away from the vessels.

A hand came to rest on Dalven's shoulder. He knew it was Thane. "Well, they're away," Dalven said. His voice lacked confidence. Thane had no words to offer, as he was struggling with his fears for Ciena, his unborn children, their mom, Lucy, Paron, Verine… and all of this he couldn't tell Dalven until they were in private. Thane was considering waiting until their mom and the rest arrived safely onboard. Dalven would be angry, but Thane hoped Dalven would understand with a little reasoning.

* * *

Loud klaxons blared out across the bridge as an instantaneous flurry of crew sprang into action. Thane was already meters away from Dalven before Dalven processed what was happening.

"Captain, multiple capital ships emerging from hyperspace. An Imperial Class Star Destroyer and an Unidentified Ecks vessel. Assigning provisional title Capital Ship Ecks One."

"Confirmed," Captain Jebbicks replied. "Alert the Fleet the unidentified Ecks vessel is now Ecks One and the Imperial Class Star Destroyer is to be called –"

"Sir, Unidentified Ecks vessel and Star Destroyer are broadcasting their identities across open frequency. They call themselves Star Voyager Aleeyana and Imperial Class Star Destroyer S Windrider."

Thane quickly returned to place his hands on Dalven's shoulders and squeezed gently, but firmly. The slight was unmistakable. Thane could feel Dalven's shoulders heaving as he took rapid breaths that slowed with Thane's intervention.

Thane spoke forcefully but with calm, "Captain, transmit confirmation of the identity of the two enemy vessels."

"Aye, sir!"

"Captain Jebbick, Deploy Strike Squadron, Hunter Squadron, and Reb Squadron. Let's drive a wedge between those two capital ships and see if we can't lasso that big girl away from the herd."

"Aye Admiral!" As Jebbick repeated Thane's orders, Thane remained fixated on the new, strange looking ship that was the creation of Anogen Ecks. There was nothing obvious in its design. It seemed more like an oblong cruise vessel rather than a fighting vessel. The armaments had been hard to uncover. Analysts poured over the exterior views and found several retractable missile launchers. Speed? Onboard capabilities? Crew requirements? Questions abound, where answers were sparse.

Thane observed as the three starfighter squadrons made their way toward the two large ships.

"Captain Jebbick, are the Bombers ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Deploy Halo Squadron. Their orders are to take out the surface guns. Wait until 50% of the job is done, then deploy Bombers and Target the Star Destroyer. I want it going down in flames." Under his breath, Thane added, "There's nothing on that floating Hell we need to see."

Once again, Thane's orders were repeated (sans the private comment). It was hard to miss the hordes of Tie squadrons now teeming out from the bowels of the Star Destroyer – though none were seen emerging from the newer craft. Through the expansive transparisteel viewport, Thane watched three distinct engagements commence.

The first was the battle to destroy the surface guns on the Star Destroyer. The newer X-Wings were proving to be as difficult a target as ever for the enhanced TIEs, whose new shields only mattered when they were being shot at. In this case, they were facing what appeared to be more skilled New Republic pilots in superior starfighters. Thane looked on with great satisfaction as countless TIEs were destroyed in spite of their shields. Thane's Fleet had benefitted from Thane's piloting prowess. Pilots had trained for weeks in a simulator to integrate into their motor memory the precise pattern and timing of strikes to degrade then punch through the TIE shields. "Anogen needs to work on the refresh rate," Thane deduced with smug satisfaction. His plan was working, so the Bombers were now closing in on the dark behemoth. This was going well.

The second battle was broiling in the space surrounding the Aleeyana. The name meant something, but Thane would have to save that mystery for another time. Three shuttles were deployed for external reconnaissance. Each shuttle had a compliment of three Y-Wings and four X-Wings from Strike Squadron. Ideally they would destroy the Star Destroyer and take possession of the Aleeyana. This was a risky endeavor, as no one knew the number of crew on board and true capabilities of the gleaming, pearly-white giant.

The effort to gather intelligence was getting costly. Thane didn't need the monitor to tell him. He could see they'd lost two Y-Wings and one X-Wing thus far. The Aleeyana wasn't keen to give up her secrets, as evidenced by the willingness to divert more of the TIEs away from the Star Destroyer to protect her. _I need that footage!_ Thane silently asserted. The New Republic had to know what they were facing with Ecks' newest creation.

Hunter Squadron, with its compliment of newer X-Wings, took on the nimble and shielded TIEs that were making their way toward the Fleet to stir up trouble. Still, nothing was making its way close to any of Thane's ships. _Where are the reinforcements?_ Thane wondered. _This isn't right._

The shields of Rebel Victory were phenomenal. The worst impacts were reduced to subtle thuds. It would have been easy to forget them altogether were it not for the splats of color and small ripples that followed each impact.

Unfortunately, Rebel Victory did not seem to be making much headway on the Aleeyana, either – or it didn't appear to be. It was hard to gauge the true effect of their assault on the ship without being onboard to hear and feel the result.

While Thane stared out across space at the two enemy ships and their struggling compliment of TIE fighters, his Admiral's intuition burst to life and he knew there was a chance they might be in trouble.

"Captain, order the Fleet to assume 360 Sphere formation with primary power to frontal shields."

"Aye, sir. Ordering Fleet to assume 360 Sphere formation with primary power to frontal shields."

The "360 Formation" was the result of a seed that was planted in Thane's brain after the Battle of Endor. With all of their raw power and strategic benefits, the Death Stars had glaring weaknesses. For one, the crew were sitting ducks - a million of them. Of course, the Emperor didn't consider the deaths of millions of Imperials a problem, so the ability to effect a rapid evacuation of the Death Stars' crews was inconsequential.

Thane had lost many hours of sleep thinking of friends he had made, good people he knew, that had died on the Death Stars. He had stopped trying to make sense of it or come to peace with it being right or wrong. It was all tragic, and it could all be fairly and squarely laid at the feet of the evil Emperor.

Thane's strategy began with the idea of creating a sphere that allowed for maximum visibility, immediate response capabilities, and protection of the larger ships' critical structures - all the while maintaining maximum flexibility for a rapid repositioning of the the Fleet as needed.

The movement into the 360 Formation began by forming two rings - like giant flat disks - out of the ships in the Fleet. The aft sections of each ship would face one another in the center of the flat ring. The fore sections would be facing outward, which included the views from the bridges and default direction of most primary weapons systems.

Each ring was formed with four of the largest vessels at 0, 90, 180 and 270 degrees. In between the larger ships, small-to-medium sized vessels were positioned, such as the Fleet's Mon Calamarian Battleships and Corellian Destroyers.

A second ring, identical to the first, would intersect the other creating a "cross" sphere. With that formation, an enemy approaching from virtually any point in space would be detected, with an immediate response from both the smaller, more nimble Battleships and Destroyers and the larger ship covering that zone. Simultaneous to this, Thane could reposition the necessary assets and overpower the enemy.

Silently, Thane urged the fleet to move into position. They were doing a stellar job. Thane's impatience came from his personal history and hatred of the enemy. Nash was creative and ruthless, and Thane quietly clung to a small, but necessary, amount of fear where his old friend was concerned.

The larger vessels were now in position. The aft sections now formed what Thane called the "ring of fire". The massive engines, core mechanical systems, sublight and hyperdrives were facing the center of the sphere, maintaining appropriate distance to prevent damage to surrounding ships. He liked the idea of these systems being cocooned within layers of the smaller, more nimble star ships and a massive layer of overlapping shields.

The genius of Thane's design wasn't simply in the ability to monitor more Space. It was also in the ability of the majority of the ships to instantaneously propel outward away from the sphere, creating chaos for the enemy as they would then face a widely dispersed Fleet of dozens upon dozens of ships scattered across the battlefield. To the enemy, it would appear to be a hasty abandonment of a well-organized formation in response to the enemy's actions. This miscalculation would further strengthen the New Republic's position, as the ships that "abandoned" the sphere would have done so intentionally and with purpose. They'd know precisely where they were headed, and they'd be aware of their positions relative to every other ship that burst away from the sphere formation. With a single command, they could now reassemble in any one of dozens of formations to encircle multiple groups of enemy ships.

Remaining in the sphere would be another strategic possibility if Thane had reinforcements inbound. This was the case now, as two of three large battle groups were returning from their scouting missions. If Thane's timing was right, they could be arrive within fifteen or so minutes.

"Captain, is there no movement in the enemy ships?"

"No, sir. They have not made attempts to advance, reposition or flee. It's very... odd, Admiral." Jebbick mirrored Thane's thoughts.

"Possibilities, Captain?" Thane prompted.

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I'm stumped," Jebbick admitted. "They come up on us, stop, then exhibit no purposeful movement even as we are nearing the destruction of one of them? I can't make sense of it."

The X-Wings had cleared nearly all of the surface cannons on the Star Destroyer. The bombers to commence their runs. Thane winced as the graphic of one bomber flickered and returned with an "X" over its image. Bombers were much easier targets than the smaller, nimble starfighters.

A brilliant orange plume of fire erupted and painted color across Rebel Victory's transparisteel windows. A Bomber had made a successful run across a large swath of the Imperial Star Destroyer's bow. Cheers went up on the Bridge, then quieted as minds and hands returned to their vital tasks.

"Admiral," Captain Jebbick called. Thane nodded. "We've achieved 360 Sphere formation. All ships report ready status, sir!"

"Thank you, Captain Jebbick," Thane replied. "Now, tell all ships – _ALL SHIPS –_ watch for surprise guests. Don't get distracted by the current engagement."

Thane was now seated at the Command Center, and within moments he had a man and woman standing at attention and saluting. Thane saluted. "Forgive me for getting down to business. We've been engaged by two large enemy vessels and I anticipate we have more guests inbound. How far out are you? Captain D'Vauxnik?"

"Admiral, we are seventeen minutes from your position, sir."

"Captain Sunow?"

"Admiral, we are forty-two minutes from your position, sir."

"Okay, I want Captain Sunow to proceed to a different set of coordinates – it will be the direction from which I would most anticipate Windrider to send in a second wave. Captain D'Vauxnik will continue on course to arrive in… sixteen minutes. Be prepared to alter your arrival coordinates at any point. If Windrider shows up before you, we want you bringing up his rear – not slamming into it. Understood?"

"Aye, Admiral," both captains responded and saluted, then disappeared from view.

Thane stepped to Captain Jebbick's side. "He's coming. I know he's coming."

"Sir, how did they find us? And why did he not send both ships without a customary compliment of fighters? None have emerged from the Aleeyana. Something is off here."

Thane considered Jebbick's observation carefully. "I'm inclined to agree with you, Captain." Another large explosion ripped across the bow of the Imperial Star Destroyer, and smaller explosions began to burst from the ships aft. "We're taking out the hyperdrive and engines. We're about to destroy an Imperial Star Destroyer… and not one of our Capital craft have been dealt a scratching blow." Thane began to pace slowly, rubbing his chin with his fingertips in his quiet contemplation. "It isn't that Windrider isn't capable of sacrificing something crazy like this – for him the end justifies the means. But -"

"The 'S Winchester'." Thane looked over to see Dalven was staring at him. "Nash named that ship after Sila," Dalven said quietly, then dipped and shook his head slowly. Returning his gaze to Thane, he said, "Nash would never sacrifice it like this. He'd never sacrifice it – period." Dalven turned back to face the myriad of views he was monitoring for the ground operation.

"He's right," Thane agreed, looking again at the heavily damaged ship now listing badly. He surveyed the two ships in his viewport and made a decision.

"Captain, see if you can make contact with the Aleeyana and S Winchester. I want to speak to their commanding officers."


	43. The Emperor's Wrath

**D'Qar**

It wasn't the most formal of settings, but they were together. The fire was burning strong, both in the pit and in the hearts of those in the New Jedi Order.

Behind Luke stood the Jedi Knights Armidi, Ardulie, Aurelius, Baron, and Zyrel. Sitting in the front row of the small audience were the Apprentices to be Knighted: Halen Natel, Rand Jordy, Kyp Durron, and Grhan Solo.

Behind that group were the four students to be advanced to Apprentice: Eeayla Secura, M'rzeek Ammon, Astor Palleon, and Debsy Aluma. Had Hinson been present, Luke would have formally inducted him into the order as an Apprentice, too. For now, Luke told Hinson and Corrin that Hinson was "grandfathered in".

Luke sensed the disappointment in Hinson when he was informed he and Jedi Horn would be escorting Kess and Flynn to safety. They would miss the arrival and merging of the New Jedi Order, as well as the induction and advancement ceremony. Hinson would not complain aloud as he possessed a strong sense of duty. He was uncharacteristically selfless.

But this didn't mean Hinson didn't have the normal feelings of a 19-year-old boy who had never had a group of friends who were like himself. He wanted to experience the excitement when the New Order came together. He wanted to make friends. He wanted to be _normal_ for a change. It was Hinson's willingness to step up without a second's hesitation _in spite_ _of_ his wants and desires that revealed his true calling to be a Jedi. Corrin sensed Luke's disappointment for Hinson – possibly even Luke's initial reconsideration. In a private moment, Corrin reassured Luke that sending them was the right decision and it would benefit Hinson to go.

There were others who were not present. The second shuttle of Younglings and their Jedi instructor had yet to arrive. If the Jedi weren't urgently needed elsewhere, Luke would have waited. As it was, he wasn't certain it was wise to wait until morning to leave. He would decide after the ceremony ended.

The younger students were wide-eyed and eager, yet they were remarkably still and quiet as children go. There was a brief burst of small hands clapping as Luke stepped up to address the gathering. The older students merely smiled and quietly reveled in the moment.

* * *

Looking on, outside of the reach of the fire's light, was Mara Jade.

There was absolutely, positively nothing that should have kept her from leaving earlier that day. She was desperate to escape this surreal world; a place where she had become untethered from reality. With each passing hour, she drifted farther and farther away from where she was supposed to be – from _who_ she was supposed to be.

Yet, here Mara Jade sat. In the dark. On D'Qar. _I'm a weak, pathetic interloper_ , she thought. Mara's mind ping-ponged back and forth between scathing self-recrimination and the effort to find a logical answer to her illogical behavior.

That morning, she heard the Youngling's excited chatter about the "ceremony" planned for that evening. "New Jedi Knights!" and "New Apprentices!"; she couldn't count the number of times she heard those words walking the short distance between her quarters and the hangar. That alone may or may not have been enough to attract her attention. But "Grhan Solo" was also part of the conversations she tried to ignore. With each mention of Grhan's name, she seemed to try a little less.

Now she sat in the dark on D'Qar, a place where she was surrounded by strangers. At best, one person - Grhan Solo - would count her as slightly more than a mere acquaintance. She did save his life, and she knew he was genuinely grateful. He had made countless friends in his lifetime, had a wife, had a Master – _a Master who is oddly fond of hugging people,_ Mara thought with a smirk.

Mara, on the other hand, had a Master she may never see again, no friends, and very few acquaintances. Most who knew her were aware she was the Emperor's Hand, which meant she would rarely – if ever – see them again. This was perfectly fine and necessary for her survival. Solitude was all she knew… _at least it used to be all I knew,_ she rued. Then Grhan invaded her space and tainted everything: her mission, her ship, her anonymity.

So, maybe she was curious about Grhan Solo. But she deduced this was completely normal as he was an anomaly - like a jolt of Force Lightening in her life, whereas she was just another in a list of thousands of people Grhan would intersect with. After the whole, "Surprise! I'm alive!" moment, his wife and family required his attention and his and Mara's paths hadn't even crossed.

 _Who am I kidding. He wouldn't remember I exist regardless._ Mara grimaced at the thought, because having the thought might imply she cared. She knew better than to care. It made people weak and pathetic. It made people do inexplicably stupid things that got them killed. _Or worse!_ she mused. An amalgam of Darth Vader memories immediately came to mind. Lord Vader - the once great Jedi-turned-Sith – stomping around in his creepy black suit Force choking people. The memory made her shiver.

For now, Mara was stuck. She could continue down this self-destructive path or… _Meditate. I need to meditate._ From Mara Jade's perspective, meditation was an immediate "go-to" response to virtually everything with the Jedi. Going into battle? Meditate. Go here or go there? Meditate. Ingrown toenail? Meditate. Things were a little different for the Hand of the Emperor.

For one, meditation was rarely a private endeavor. Sometimes an uninvited guest joined her on her journey to connect with the Force. Her Master had ways of infiltrating her subconscious mind, and her meditation time was rarely sacred. This often meant she encountered unpleasant things – terrifying things - when meditating. Other times she would experience something akin to a tedious educational seminar. The closest her Master came to admitting his intrusions were the outwardly cryptic questions he would ask afterwards. "Are you _now_ ready to face the many perils of your journey?"he might say. Or, "A better understanding of a beings' customs and resources tips the scales in favor of success, does it not?"

Regardless of the nature of the lesson, Mara Jade found comfort in her master's actions. His ultimate concern was the Empire, but he trusted and cared for her, too. He never failed to convey this through the Force. Now meditation was another painful reminder that her Master was gone. There would be no lessons or guidance from the Emperor. There would only be Mara and the Force. The Emperor told her to trust in the Force, but he _trained_ her to trust in _him_ first. So far, her attempts to rely solely on the Force for guidance left her half a Galaxy away from where she needed to be.

But Mara Jade was stubborn, if not slightly desperate. Meditation was the logical choice. She closed her eyes and tried to center herself. She inhaled deeply. As she exhaled, she imagined the words and images that vexed her flowing out with her breath and floating away into the cool night air. She began to feel lighter. The faint crackling of the distant fire was soothing. Finally, for what felt like the first time in weeks, her mind was quiet.

" _Mara Jade."_

Dread flooded every cell of Mara's body. She was frozen in fear – or shock? She didn't dare move or speak or breathe. _Impossible!_ she thought. A moment passed in silence, and then another. The pounding of her heart gradually diminished as she realized, with relief, where she was. _I'm relieved I'm on D'Qar_? The irony was so profound she managed a weak, fleeting grin.

Mara had yet to open her eyes, which helped her return to her pre-hallucination state of mind. _Breathe_ , she told herself. _I am not crazy. My subconscious knows what I need._ Silently, she peeled back the layers of what just happened. _My conscious is guilty. I've been confused and grown weak without Master to guide me. I was seeking strength and direction. He would be angry and disappointed. I merely need to be reminded of this when tempted. I remember his voice._ _It makes perfect sense._

Mara felt confidence. She might know how to make things right. His voice, his image, his teachings – they were still with her. Her Master may be somewhere far away – possibly beyond her reach in the Force. But she could remember his voice and see his image as clearly as if he were there with her. Her subconscious seized the opportunity to remind her. She was grateful. She could leave D'Qar without questions or curiosity. Had she left earlier, she wouldn't have had this epiphany.

" _Emperor's Hand."_

Suddenly Mara was falling. Her eyes were wide open, but she saw nothing but blackness. Her arms flailed wildly as she fought to keep her legs beneath her. The sound of static with a low hum grew louder and louder as she fell. She was drowning in darkness. She may have been screaming, but the now deafening noise burst her eardrums and engulfed her.

Silence. Light. Mara's palms were pressed against the transparisteel window. She wasn't screaming. She wasn't falling. She felt plush carpet between her toes. Music? Yes, soft music - almost too soft to hear. _I'm home!_

Mara nearly burst into tears. She really was home. It had all been a terrible, terrible nightmare. This was her grey carpet. This was her window. Those were the speeders and buildings and life she watched passing from the beautiful view in her luxurious apartment on Coruscant.

 _Caf!_ Mara inhaled sharply and reveled in the incredible aroma. This was _her_ caf, the special kind that only she and Palace guests could enjoy. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and felt the warmth of her skin. She was smiling, admiring her appearance in her reflection. The soft, shimmering, light blue gown was her own design made especially for that night's occasion.

How long had she been sleeping? Why didn't anyone wake her? No matter. She would never complain again – not about the dreadful parties, not about the dreadful guests… not even about the four inch heels she'd have to wear.

"I'm so happy," Mara whispered.

" _As you should be – my most trusted and loyal servant."_

"Master!" Mara gasped. She saw the reflection of the Emperor in the window before turning to find him admiring her. He was dressed in his elegant, dark-blue robes. Tonight, he was Emperor Palpatine.

"You've been away, Mara Jade," the Emperor said, extending his hand and smiling.

Mara felt a wonderful warmth as she always did when her Master was generous with his praise. He didn't need to verbalize his approval. She could feel it. "Do you approve of my attire?" Mara asked coyly, already knowing his answer.

"Of course. It matches the color of my eyes," the Emperor said, laughing as she took his hand. "But I must say, the accessories are exquisite."

This was the source of their private joke on many occasions. Mara Jade frequently wore light blue, and with it she would wear earrings or a necklace with two brilliant, round, yellow stones.

"Which color do you prefer?" the Emperor asked, as he escorted her to the door.

"For tonight, blue. It's best not to frighten the guests. With me, I have no preference."

"Is that so?" Palpatine asked. Mara looked up at her Master, so happy to be in the warmth of his invisible embrace. The door opened, and Mara stepped through. The lights went out and she was standing in pitch-black darkness.

"Emperor Palpatine?" Mara asked. They were no longer in a private setting. The use of her Master's Imperial title was as natural as breathing. She could feel him there – still standing behind her. She saw the signs of flickering light around the corner. "Please, Emperor, wait there and I will get the guards to escort you." Mara called on the Force to enhance her vision, but the darkness persisted. She carefully walked forward and around the corner to see a large fire around thirty meters away. Her hand reached down to find the slit on the side of her gown. There would be a cleverly concealed hold out blaster strapped to her thigh.

"Why are we here, Mara Jade?" the Emperor asked. Mara stared at the fire in the distance as she groped the side of her leg – unable to find the opening to access the blaster.

"Something is wrong, Emperor. We should go back inside – I… I think you are in danger," Mara insisted.

"Why are we here, Mara Jade?" the Emperor asked again. This time, his voice was slightly less Palpatine and a little more Sidious.

"I don't know where –"

"Do you believe I do not know? Did you believe I would not find you?"

 _Don't think it or say it,_ Mara Jade silently warned herself. Even as she did, she spoke the words. "D'Qar, Master," Mara replied. The warmth she was feeling before had chilled. Mara slowly turned to find Emperor Palpatine only a few meters away. Where it had been dark, she could now see him clearly. He still wore his lovely blue robes. His eyes were still blue.

"How did you come to be on D'Qar, My Hand? How did you come… to _join the Jedi_?" The voice was now wholly Sidious.

"Master, I have not joined the Jedi. I merely saved one's life as it benefitted me in my quest to recover your artifact!" Mara exclaimed.

"You rescued him, brought him here, and met Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Did you kill him?" the voice of Darth Sidious spit, emphasizing each syllable in Master Skywalker's name.

"I was forced to save Jedi Solo!" The softened expression of the Emperor was fading as the sharp features and cold stare of the Sith Lord emerged. "I had no choice! Master, I was on a mission for you. My only loyalty is to you!" The grey-blue discs turned to pale yellow.

"Did you kill Luke Skywalker?"

"I uncovered the Jedi's secret base! I did it for you – for the Empire!"Pale yellow turned to a boiling, golden glow.

"Stop this treachery and betrayal!" Darth Sidious snarled.

Mara was reaching out in the Force, trying to grasp the receding edges of her Master's warm affection. The chill that enveloped her was excruciating." I would never betray you, Master. Nothing and no one will ever matter to me – only you _._ " The ragged edges of his lips turned upward as he raised his arms. Withered hands remained hidden inside the sleeves of his cloak.

"Then you will avenge me, Emperor's Hand. You will kill all of the Jedi and those in league with them."

"Master, there are… Younglings," Mara lowered her head and prepared for the wrath.

"Yes, yes, I see that there are. A little one – a Dathomiri. He is young and can be of great use to us. You may keep him until I am ready." The harsh, sharp cackle that followed caused Mara to take a step backwards.

"Master, I would do anything you ask of me, but… I cannot murder children. Please, do not ask this of me," she pleaded, lowering to one knee and bowing her head in deference.

"Children? They are Jedi! _They are Jedi!_ You are the Emperor's Hand. You must turn them… or you must kill them." Mara Jade looked up to see the face of Darth Sidious, a face she had known her entire life, but somehow seemed entirely different. He was not looking at Mara. His gaze was fixed on something in the distance. Mara turned and saw Luke Skywalker with the Jedi sitting beside the fire. It was the ceremony.

"Will you obey your Master? Will you prove you are worthy of my trust?" Mara gasped as the warmth returned. She was filled with the reassurance of complete acceptance and belonging. The absence for those few minutes was more intolerable than every physical pain she had ever experienced combined. She turned back to face her Master.

Mara's thoughts were jumbled. _What was I thinking? I was… empty? Was I breathing? Was I… was I dying?_ A new wave of desperation consumed Mara.

"Master, please forgive me. I was confused and… I have no excuse. Of course, I will obey you. I am your most loyal and trusted servant."

"Then tell me, Emperor's Hand. How will you obey me?"

"The Jedi… the Jedi must die," Mara said. "I will not fail you, Master."

"We shall see. But your past actions cannot be ignored. Your insolence… your betrayals – they cannot go unpunished." Sidious raised his arms higher and his hands were now exposed. The impact of the Force lightening sent Mara airborne.

* * *

When Mara opened her eyes, she was lying on her side. Her head was throbbing. For a brief instant she thought she would vomit, but the sensation passed, as did her headache after several minutes of lying still. Slowly, she rolled onto her back and saw a clear, black, starry sky. Finally, she sat up.

Mara was in the exact spot she was in before she began to meditate. In the distance, Luke was Knighting a Jedi. She was wearing her flight suit and boots. Mara looked around, uncharacteristically frazzled. She felt for signs of force lightening damage. There were none. But the empty space in her chest had returned. It was nothing like she had just experienced when the Emperor pulled away from her, though it was terrible enough.

 _Was that real?_ The thought caused a jolt of fear to surge through Mara.

Then she looked up and watched as Luke spoke to Andrew, then embraced him, and made an announcement of some sort to the group. She had no desire to silently tease the Jedi Master. Suddenly, it didn't seem like such an awful thing – to have a Master who was overly generous with his affection.

Mara was again facing the unexpected: she felt hope as she looked on. It made no sense, but it was undeniable. It defied everything she had ever believed. Those Jedi were like a family. It stood in contrast to her life experience and every action she had taken. Were the Jedi _good?_ This would have to mean that she, the Emperor's Hand, was _bad._

Mara pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Somehow in the next few hours she would have to decide: Would she be an asset to the Jedi's success or an agent of their final destruction? In either scenario, would she survive to know if her choice was right?


	44. Knights & Apprentices

**D'Qar**

Luke addressed the eager group of listeners.

"To know the past can be comforting. It can inspire us and give us hope – for if the Jedi Order was once the guardian of the Light, it can be again. At the same time, to know the past can be a burden. Less than three decades ago, there were ten thousand Jedi Knights with Temples and archives of information and knowledge that could surpass the resources of a dozen Empires. To know they were nearly destroyed in a single moment is to understand that nothing is invincible.

The important thing we must understand is that the Jedi Order was never destroyed. It has always existed. The most powerful Jedi Master for centuries, Jedi Master Yoda, and one of the greatest Jedi Masters in recent generations, Obi-Wan Kenobi, protected the legacy of the Jedi during and after the Purge. With great patience and sacrifice, they allowed the fragile hope of the Jedi's future to grow. For nearly eighteen years, while the Dark Side of the Force reigned over the Galaxy, the Jedi existed. The Dark Side was at its peak in power and control, sparing no effort to hunt down the Jedi into extinction. And yet, the Jedi survived. The Light in the Force survived.

We are not here by accident. We are here as a result of deliberate choices and sacrifices that were made by those who came before us. And we are now ready to begin the new era of the Jedi – a New Jedi Order!" Excitement filled the air, with clapping and cheering – a few whistles thrown in for good measure.

"We will be mindful of the lessons the past can teach us. We will not repeat the mistakes that created a fertile ground upon which the Dark Side was allowed to flourish. We will not deny Jedi the right to love, marry and have families. It was in an effort to conceal this innocent and natural desire that the most powerful Jedi, known to all others as "The Chosen One", was deceived into becoming Darth Vader."

Gasps and shocked voices filled the night air. Luke allowed a moment for the words to sink in before holding up his hand. The group instantly quieted. "This is one of many things you will learn in your studies."

Luke continued, "Unlike the Jedi Order of the past, the New Jedi Order will not establish formal ties to any government. The New Jedi Order will maintain its sovereignty in all things. Our undivided allegiance will be to the Light Side of the Force."

Luke turned to the Jedi Knights behind him and smiled. As each Jedi Knight stepped forward, they called the name of a student who was to become their Apprentice. The students knelt before their Jedi Masters and held out their hands. In their hands the Jedi Masters placed a light saber.

"This saber, forged by another many years ago, will serve you well as you continue your journey toward the trials and Knighthood, at which time you will construct a saber of your own. Take great care – the Jedi's lightsaber represents life," Luke told them. "Now, repeat after me: I commit myself to the New Jedi Order."

The four students repeated in perfect unison. Luke then continued, "I submit myself wholly, in heart, soul, and deed, to the Light Side of the Force." Again, the four students repeated in perfect unison.

"You may now carry the symbol of the Jedi. Please stand and clip your sabers on your hip." The four students did as they were instructed, and each paused to stare at the gleaming hilts hanging from their hips. As they began to raise their heads with expressions of joy and awe, Luke made it official. "Congratulations! You are now Apprentices of the New Jedi Order. May the Force be with you." The small crowd cheered as the Apprentices bowed to their new Masters and then embraced one another.

Next, Luke called those to be Knighted to join him and their former Masters. As each knelt, they took the Oath of Jedi Knighthood, after which Luke activated his saber and deftly brought the blade within a centimeter of each shoulder. Upon standing, Luke and the former Master addressed the new Knight by his official title.

When it came to Grhan, Luke had to fight a persistent and painful lump in his throat as he said the words and Grhan took the Oath. Ultimately, Luke wasn't entirely successful, and when Grhan stood, Luke found he wasn't alone. Instead of embracing, they maintained decorum and followed through with the ceremony. The significance of that moment was not lost on anyone – even the Younglings. Jedi Knight Grhan Solo was the living embodiment of hope when it seemed all hope is lost.

* * *

Andrew had made his way to stand beside Luke. "Master Skywalker," Andrew said. Luke turned to see Andrew standing there holding the lightsaber Luke had given him in his hands. It wasn't readily obvious where this was going.

"Andrew?" Luke asked, still smiling from the joy of the previous few minutes.

"I don't know if I should be sitting with the Younglings, or kneeling in front of a Jedi Master, or…"

"Andrew!" Luke exclaimed, grabbing him and pulling him into an exuberant hug. This caught the attention of everyone around them.

"Yes! I knew it!" Grhan stated proudly.

"Ha! I knew it! _You_ were wishy-washy!" Kendy yelled from a few meters away.

Luke had pulled back and saw that Andrew was smiling and truly at peace with his choice. Now Luke had to make his. He motioned for Andrew to join him as he walked a few meters away from the group.

"I believe you've been through your trials, Andrew. Of course, we need to have you construct your own lightsaber – it's a right of passage. But what could any of us teach you that you don't already know?" Luke suggested.

"I am flattered. Really, Master Skywalker, I am. But I left the Order. It doesn't seem right that I return without consequences."

Luke's mouth dropped open and he shook his head from side-to-side. "Andrew, your journey toward being a Jedi did not end because you stepped away from an Order that failed you." Andrews eyes grew wide hearing Luke phrase it in that manner. "That's right, Andrew. The Order failed you. It failed my father. If I didn't know it before, I do after speaking to Yoda."

"You… you spoke to Yoda? About your father?" Andrew asked.

"When I was meditating. Yes, Yoda has revealed himself to me more than once. And yes, he believes the Order failed my father. I believe we can draw a very similar conclusion in your case. You weren't perfect, but no one is – certainly not a child your age at the time. And then you witnessed my parents together and it led you to where you are today. Yes, Andrew, I do believe your journey to Jedi Knighthood has been longer and more difficult than any of us here will ever be asked to endure."

Andrew looked at Luke, then down. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat several times. Luke continued, "And more importantly, it's my call and I pull rank," Luke said, smiling.

Andrew raised his head, smiling. He wiped the small remnants of emotion from his face and took a deep breath. "Well, who am I to argue with the Jedi Master?" Luke slapped Andrew on the shoulder and turned to the group.

"We have good news!" Luke exclaimed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Andrew Leffer was Jedi Knight Leffer. After all of the struggle and confusion, he felt at peace. Reality – the immediate consequence of choosing this path - could not be further from what he imagined it would be. He felt connected to Andra and Hinson in a way he had never felt before.

When Andrew spoke with Andra, she found a way to put her feelings – and his – into words.

" _You are in my life, Andrew. I can hear your voice – I don't have to imagine it and mourn forgetting the sound as the years pass and my memory fails me. I can actually put my head on your shoulder as you hold me and hear your heart beating. Those moments may be few and far between, but just to know that it is possible is more than enough. It may defy logic for some, but this is the life I would choose above all others. I know you carry me in your heart, which means I am with you. And you and Hinson are in mine. I have hope. I have peace. I don't need anything more than this."_

They were some of the most beautiful words he had ever heard, and he replayed them in his mind countless times since their conversation. He did not have doubts and need them for reassurance. He simply was amazed and in awe of her enduring love for him. Above all, he was grateful.

"Jedi _Knight_ Leffer!" Andrew turned to see Grhan standing behind him with a broad and victorious smile on his face.

Andrew expected Grhan to announce that he was the first to approach Andrew Leffer – _That would be Jedi Knight Leffer!_ he reminded himself - without detection. Andrew's sense of living beings around him was extraordinarily acute – even for Jedi. Shielding oneself well enough to evade Andrew's senses was an ongoing challenge that began before Grhan disappeared. It was started by his son and was an activity in which Andrew was an indifferent participant at best. Nonetheless, to the best of Andrew's knowledge, Grhan would be correct. Andrew missed his being there while lost in thoughts of Andra.

Grhan slapped a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "We should try to get a message to Hinson!" Andrew dropped his head and chuckled.

"Yes, Jedi _Knight_ Solo, I believe we should!" Grhan gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving to sit with Kendy.

 _So much for reading the future!_ Andrew laughed. He slowly surveyed the scene. He couldn't see what Hinson might see if he were there – the glowing auras about beings as he described to the group on Rebel Victory. But he could perceive the myriad of emotions: joy, anticipation, acceptance, pride, love… _fear?_

Andrew was startled by the sensation. _Who would be afraid?_ he asked himself. Looking around, everyone – literally everyone around him was in good spirits. Certainly, there was no one who looked afraid. Andrew began to mill slowly through the group, exchanging encouraging words and congratulations when necessary. All the while he was deconstructing the mass of emotions and assigning them to specific beings.

After a thorough walk-through he felt nothing but positive feelings. He deduced it was probably a stray thought or momentary episode. He decided to make his way back to the Operations Center and attempt contact with Hinson. He was less than six meters from the group when it returned. _Fear!_ Andrew slowed his pace. _Fear… uncertainty… anger… sadness… Who is this?_ Andrew thought as he scanned the area for any sign of the source. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

"Hello."

Mara Jade whirled around, nearly losing her footing, to see Luke standing behind her.

"I'm sorry – I didn't want to startle you. I… well, I thought you were leaving today," Luke said. In the darkness, her eyes had adjusted enough without the Force to see his general facial expression. She could enhance her vision through the Force, but he might perceive it and for some unknown reason that bothered her _._

"I stayed," she said, "on D'Qar." _Stupid!_

"I see," Luke nodded and smiled. "So, why are you over here… in the dark? You could have joined us," Luke said, gesturing toward the group still enjoying the fire.

 _He knew I was here the entire time. Of course he did._ "I thought it was better not to intrude." Mara replied. "I'll be leaving early tomorrow, so I should probably get to my quarters." Mara stepped around and walked past Luke.

"Mara," Luke said.

Mara paused, her arms by her side and hands balled into fists. _Stang!_ She took a deep breath and her shoulders slumped visibly as she exhaled. She reluctantly turned back around to face him.

"What is your plan?" Luke asked.

"To leave D'Qar," Mara said flatly.

"Yes, I understand. Where are you going?" Luke asked. His expression had shifted from casually pleasant to curious.

"Master Skywalker, is it enough for me to tell you that wherever I go I will not interfere with your operation on Zaphthosis?" Mara asked. Her tone was slightly less irritated than she actually felt. Other responses were in the running. A close second was, _What gives you the right to continually ask me about where I am going and what I am doing?! I am not one of your Jedi_!

Luke nodded and lowered his head, shifting his weight from side-to-side and even unclasping his hands to wipe his palms on the sides of his tunic. The entire scene was… it was… _Ugh! What is it with him?_ Mara wondered. _He is so… so… awkward?_ The thought struck her as ridiculous at first. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and awkward simply did not fit together. She'd seen him spar and he was virtually an open book with those around him. He was _too_ comfortable and open with others from Mara's perspective.

"Since you are leaving tomorrow, I would like to speak with you about something that has been bothering… no, that's not the right word. There is something that has _perplexed_ me, and I believe it could be of great significance… to me. Or, in truth, I believe if it could be of significance to you as well."

"Well, can't you just say it and settle things right here? What is it?" Mara asked with obvious impatience.

"It… well, not exactly. It will require our… -uh… meditating," Luke stammered. If she could see his burning cheeks, she might actually feel pity for the stumbling, bumbling man.

"Wait – why do I have to me-"

"Together," Luke interjected. He turned his head to the side, gritted his teeth and squinched his eyes closed – a defense against the caustic diatribe she was going to hurl at him. He was also embarrassed.

But nothing happened. Luke waited a few seconds, then opened one of his eyes to see her standing in the same place, hands on her hips, and her mouth hanging slightly open. If he didn't know better, he might think she was speechless.

Luke relaxed his face and posture and inhaled deeply. His exhalation was a little louder than he intended. Mara finally reacted by tilting her head to one side and closing her mouth. Her brow was furrowed, and Luke didn't need her to put down her shields to know there was a _lot_ going on in her head.

"You want to meditate with me. What - in the same room? At the same time? What do you mean by 'together'?"

"In the same room and at the same time," Luke confirmed.

Mara dropped her arms and turned to walk away. Luke was about to call after her, but she beat him to the punch. As she walked away, she yelled, "Fine! Be at my quarters in fifteen. Let's make this quick, Skywalker."

"Yes! Of course. I…" he started to reply, but she had sped up her pace and was around the corner of the barracks and out of sight. Luke sighed, "…will be there."

* * *

Grhan and Kendy sat in the quiet beside the fire. People had scattered about, and they were, for the most part, alone.

"Grhan, have you spent any time with Mara Jade?" Kendy asked.

"Stang! I know I should have. It's just I don't want to be away from you and –"

"No, don't worry. I was asking for another reason. I… I feel terrible saying this after everything she did for you – for all of us. I just don't know if I trust her."

Grhan looked at Kendy with concern. "Kendy, she saved my life and didn't have to. She's harmless. She's been here for how many days now and I doubt she has spoken to more than two people this entire time. She's a little odd – I'll give you that. I think she is just lonely."

"Because she lost her Master – the Emperor, who just happened to be a Sith. Really, Grhan, I think we should be cautious. Especially with the kiddos here. There was a time Mara Jade was an enforcer of Order 66. I think it would be unwise of us to ignore this."

Grhan put his arm around Kendy and pulled her to him. "Speaking of kiddos…"

"Grhan Solo! I just got you back from the dead. Can I be a little selfish with your time before we start talking about… _babies_?" Kendy protested. Her emphasis on the word "babies" caught Grhan's attention.

"What – you don't like babies?" Grhan asked, amused.

"Well, sure. I mean, everyone likes babies," Kendy said.

"No, they don't," Grhan replied.

"They don't?" Kendy asked.

"No. A lot of people don't like babies," Grhan reasserted.

"Babies smell," Kendy said. Grhan burst into laughter. "Babies smell funny. They do. Even after you give them a bath."

"Kendy Idele Solo! Babies do not smell after they get a bath. Have you ever given a baby a bath?"

"Yes! I most certainly have. Lucy and Sila love me and I gave them baths all the time. I guess they aren't really babies, though. And they actually smelled pretty good. Gan and Sara had them covered in lotions. They were too old. They must have grown out of the baby smell before I bathed them."

"Alright, alright, alright. We're tabling the baby talk… for now. But not forever?" Grhan asked, looking hopeful.

"Not forever," Kendy agreed. "Just a few years. Five... or ten," she clarified.

"We'll see about that!" Grhan challenged her. Kendy rolled her eyes. "Ooooo Kendy, you look so sexy when you roll your eyes. In fact, I'd like to push your belly button for a few hours, if you don't have other plans."

"I was going to make love to this hot Jedi Knight with a famous brother. I think I can squeeze you in. Can you give me a ride home?"

Grhan popped up and Kendy jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked at a steady pace. That was until Kendy whispered something in his ear. Maybe drawing on the Force to piggy back your wife home faster wasn't the most judicious use of the Force, but had Luke Skywalker had a woman whisper in his ear what Kendy just whispered in Grahn's, Grhan was certain Master Skywalker would have done nothing less.


	45. The Voice

**Aboard the Shuttle "Iron Knee"  
** **12 Hours South of Yavin IV**

Corran's presence was absolute in the cockpit of Iron Knee - the bounty hunters' shuttle. The Jedi had insisted the two miscreants remain seated in the cockpit while he interrogated them for the better part of three hours. Shaver searched for any sign of weakness or circumstance that he could exploit from the pilot's seat, which Corran observed with amusement. Shaver wouldn't get the opportunity and seemed to resign himself to this as time passed.

Aside from the occasional cryptic exchange between Shaver and Kitty, quiet had settled over the cockpit. They were approximately twelve hours out from Yavin IV when the Comm signaled an incoming communication. Unfortunately, it wasn't a Vid.

"He's smart," Corran noted. "Shaver, you answer it and follow the plan. Let him do the talking, Kitty. No improvising."

"We got it! We got it!" Shaver huffed.

Corran placed his hand on the hilt of his light saber and sat on the edge of his chair. It was an unintended gesture. Only after Kitty flinched and leaned away from him did Corran realize what he had done. Corran casually moved his hand away from the weapon, while he silently chastised himself for the very un-Jedi like reaction. After the call, he would explain this to the two unarmed people in his custody.

Kitty reached forward and placed her hand on Shaver's forearm. It was the first sign of outward affection Corran had witnessed between the two. With the same gentle touch, Shaver placed a hand over hers, nodded to Kitty, and said, "No worries, love." Then he pressed _Receive_.

"Guh'day. This is the captain," Shaver said coolly.

"I assume things are on schedule?" the voice asked.

"Indeed, they are," Shaver replied.

It struck Corran that Shaver's dialect had completely changed. He sounded nothing like the person he'd been speaking with since the moment they collided in Jelucan. The extremely clipped pronunciation was reminiscent of Core World politicians or Imperial royalty. At the same time, he affected an less polished manner. Corran was impressed. He had no idea at that moment which was the _real_ Shaver and couldn't perceive any deception.

"Were there any problems?" asked the voice.

"Ah, well, we had a few unexpected additions to the party, but we righted it. Nothin' we couldn't manage," Shaver said with confidence and a snort.

"Additions?" the voice asked.

"A few guests came 'round for a visit. We handled it – nothin' to worry about." A moment passed without comment. Shaver looked nervously at Kitty and shrugged.

"When you arrive, you will be debriefed. I want you to report everything - every single infinitesimal detail. Is that understood?" the voice said.

"Of course. We are nearin' the coordinates you gave us. I'd say… less than one hour out."

"You will proceed to Yavin." Shaver glanced back at Corran, who sat unmoving without a noticeable reaction. "The coordinates I am forwarding in an encrypted packet will lead you to a private port and the information you will need to confirm your identity. When you land, my associates will board and take possession of the cargo. You will both accompany agents for debriefing. When you are finished, you will be provided half of the agreed upon credits for the job along with coordinates to your final destination. There, you will meet with me and Mr. Cad Bane, and I will give you instructions on completing the job."

"Cad Bane?" Shaver asked. "I thought… I wasn't aware we'd be dealin' with a third party."

Corran nodded in encouragement. This was good – Shaver was now digging and it didn't appear obvious.

"Is this going to be a problem for you?" the voice asked flatly.

"No - not a problem, sir. I thought we were working directly on it is all," Shaver replied. "To be truthful, I last heard Cad Bane was on Kessel and left there on bad terms with some bad people," Shaver explained.

"Bad people, you say? I wasn't aware there are there any other kind on Kessel," the voice offered in an unmistakably facetious tone, then chuckled.

"No disrespect intended. But in our world there are lines, Mister… uh… sir. Some cross lines others of us would never dream of crossin' is all. We want to do a good job and earn our reward – we went out on a limb takin' a job without knowin' who is pullin' the strings. Cad Bane is a… wrinkle. Wrinkles in our line of work mean more risks. We like to avoid wrinkles."

There was another brief pause. "Yes, I do see your point, Mr. Shaver," the voice said calmly. "Give me a moment."

Shaver, Kitty, and Corran exchanged glances and waited. Seconds ticked by that felt like minutes, and the voice finally returned. "I will provide you with one additional detail, Mr. Shaver. It will be your choice as to which is of more value. You can know my name, or you can know the location where you will meet me. Either should be sufficient to reassure you. I will allow you exactly thirty seconds to decide."

Kitty reached for the "Mute" switch and flicked it. She and Shaver looked at Corran, who was staring at the Com controls, rubbing his chin with his fingers in deep in concentration.

"Well?" Shaver whispered impatiently.

Corran didn't seem to notice. He was searching for the logical choice - if there was one. "He can lie about his name..." Corran said quietly, "...as easily as one might change his voice and dialect." He was speaking to himself. The comment was Corran's literal thought without regard for Shaver's reaction. "If he truly intends to use you after he has the hostages, he will be truthful about his location. If he does not, he would not bother to lie. At least the location will allow us to mobilize assets and… Yes! Tell him you want to know the location." Only then did Corran look up and observe Shaver's impatience.

Shaver rushed to un-Mute the Comm. "Location," he said. "It would settle our nerves to know we're not headed somewhere we might be known for the wrong reasons."

"Zaphthosis," the voice said. "Now, if you would please confirm you have received the packet, I will inform my associates to expect you in no more than twelve hours."

Kitty nodded at Shaver. "We have the packet, sir. I hope… my intention was not to offend you. And we will be happy to work with Cad Bane again if that is to be the way of it. My associate might have been mistaken."

"There is no reason for Mr. Bane to know of your concerns, Mr. Shaver. There is much to do, so let's just stay focused on the task at hand, shall we?"

"Yes, sir. Of course – "

"And, Mr. Shaver," the voice interjected, "I would like to see how our _cargo_ is faring. How might we accomplish this?"

"Easy enough to do. We have cameras on the cargo. We can patch you into the feed if you are able to receive the transmission," Shaver said without hesitation.

There was another extended pause. "On second thought, I am running late for a meeting. I expect the cargo is being well cared for and properly tended? I believe I was quite specific on this account?"

"Absolutely, sir. The cargo is in excellent condition," Shaver confirmed.

"Do not deviate from your course or make unexpected stops. If you arrive more than thirty minutes beyond your anticipated arrival, this will make my associates… _uneasy_. You see, they are quite zealous in their duties. When I am away from home, they tend to become nervous. They understand that I only care that their duties produce the outcome I desire. Without me there to ease their nerves their methods for success can be somewhat… _unpredictable._ "

Corran detected the first wave of fear coming from Shaver.

The voice continued, "But there is no need to worry over this. You'll arrive on time; everything as it should be. You'll be treated with such hospitality you'll accuse me of exaggeration. I welcome the criticism as it will mean your endeavors will have been a success – which means my endeavors will be a success. Safe travels, Mr. Shaver. I look forward to meeting you in person."

"Thank you, sir. And thank you again for this opportunity," Shaver replied. The transmission ended before he finished speaking.

Kitty wasted no time. "If?" she said to Corran. "You said, 'If he intends to use you.'" Corran stared at the woman's worried expression. "You said, 'He would not bother to lie.' What do you mean by that?"

"I was simply thinking aloud," Corran said calmly.

"I know what Jedi can do!" Kitty exclaimed. "I know you can see things, or... you know what I mean. You can tell the future! What did you mean?" Kitty persisted.

"Kitty, love, take it easy. He didn't mean anything by it. He was thinking it through. It was a good choice," Shaver tried to reassure her, his dialect reverting to what it was prior to the call. He reached for her hand. Kitty yanked it away, stood up, and turned to face Corran.

Before she could resume her questions, Corran spoke. "I did _not_ see the future. I have no idea what his intentions are for you, and this is the truth." Corran sat back in his seat and looked at the woman with compassion. "In your line of work, surely you understand that the severity of possible consequences is commensurate with the severity of the transgression. I would also expect you to be aware that the degree of risk increases with the reward. I am deeply sorry if I caused you distress by thinking aloud. That was not my intention, Kitty. No matter what you have done, I am not your judge or jury."

"Or executioner, but he might be! And now..." she held up her hands and gestured toward the back of the shuttle, "...we have nothing to bring to him! You want us to trust that two Jedi can keep us safe without knowing-"

"No. I have not asked you to trust that we can keep you safe. Nor did I promise this," Corran said calmly. "I do not ask anything of you, Kitty, except that you take ownership of your actions. And I hope that by doing so, you will choose a better path for your sake and for the sake of others."

Kitty looked from Corran to Shaver with a look of resignation. "This is a horrible nightmare. What have we done, Shaver? This is a mistake. I told you this was all going to be a huge mistake!"

Shaver reached for Kitty's hand and once again she jerked her arm away, stood, and turned to leave the cockpit.

"Stop," Corran said. When she continued, Corran pressed the door control switch on the control panel and it promptly shut in Kitty's face. Kitty whirled around, eyes narrowed, and fists clenched by her side. "I'm sorry, Kitty. If you go, we all have to go."

Kitty glared at Corran, then looked at Shaver who was leaning forward, his forehead in his palms. The sight seemed to catch her off guard. Slowly, she returned to her seat, then reached out to Shaver. He startled, then sighed in relief as she took his hands and held them in her lap. Kitty sighed as well, then looked out the transparisteel cockpit window. "We were going to get out," she said quietly. "We've done a lot of things, we can't change that." She paused, then snorted a laugh and mockingly said, "Bounty hunters!" while rolling her eyes.

Corran caught Shaver's quick smile and snicker. Then Kitty looked at him, and they both began to laugh. Corran quietly observed their odd transition from distress to hysterical laughter. Both ended up with tears streaming down their faces as they looked to be losing their sanity. Only, Corran could feel it all – the genuine humor and the absurdity. No, they weren't going crazy, they were genuinely amused with their predicament.

"I'm missing something here. What about any of this is funny?" Corran asked.

The two of them started to calm down, and after a few failed attempts Shaver was finally able to talk. "We aren't exactly the kinds of people you'd expect to choose the exciting career of a bounty hunter," Shaver explained. "Believe it or not, I was a very promising artist, and Kitty was a student in the Imperial Dance Academy. We were what you might call 'normal kids'."

Kitty had gathered herself and was nodding as she watched Shaver speak – until his last words. "You were never normal," she rebutted. "Eccentric, talented –"

"Poor!" Shaver interjected.

"Definitely poor," Kitty snorted.

Corran felt a wave of _sadness… no – nostalgia._ Shaver was staring back at Kitty. _Pride… he is proud of her,_ Corran thought to himself. There was something else there. It was subtle, but distinct, and he felt it in both of them. Corran wasn't comfortable leaving anything to chance with the two would-be kidnappers, but he had to contact Hinson. _But what if they are hiding something?_ he pondered. He was on the verge of giving up when it came to him - _Irony!_

Relief came with success. Corran needed to get things back on track. "We need to contact Jedi Leffer and inform the New Republic of the connection to Zaphthosis and Yavin IV. There is an incredible amount of work we need to do in very little time." Both Shaver and Kitty were reluctant to be pulled from their shared reverie. Shaver squeezed Kitty's hands and pulled away to return to the controls. Kitty sat quietly staring out into space. "But I would like to hear about your past, and how you came to be where you are. Hopefully we will have the opportunity." Kitty turned and spared a weak smile for Corran. Shaver showed no response. He was busy feeding information into the Navicomputer.

Corran removed a piece of paper from the pocket of his tunic and began to enter the Frontiers' Comm code. Then it struck him: "Irony," he said out loud and shook his head. "Iron Knee. Now I get it." Glancing over at Kitty, he caught a brief grin and heard Shaver chuckle. They both reclaimed their air of indifference and didn't comment. "Clever," he added, then pressed the Transmit button.


	46. Friends, Feelings & Farewells

**New Republic Shuttle Frontiers  
Mid Rim – 12 Hours South of Yavin IV**

"Where are we?" Flynn asked. He casually plopped himself into the co-pilot's seat while sipping on a juice through a very small straw. The mere hint of his actions in Kess's peripheral vision were enough to garner an amused smile. Flynn's typical "casual" was barely a notch below formal for most 18-year-olds. And Flynn never "plopped". At least, he didn't in front of Kess before this extended journey.

Kess had the ship. She'd been on pilot duty for most of the trip up to that point. Flynn was an able pilot, but Kess had flown Frontiers with Princess Leia and she seemed to enjoy it. Flynn liked seeing her confident. He liked to see her _period_.

"We're making good time. Eleven or twelve hours. This girl can move, but we don't want to leave Corran in our stardust," Kess said, smiling.

"Slower. That's what I was thinking, too," Flynn offered. "Slooooow and steady. We could even stretch it out to 13 or 14 hours… to be on the safe side and all."

Kess glanced over to see Flynn staring at her with a mischievous grin. He lifted his eyebrows several times, and Kess laughed out loud.

"What did I miss?" asked Hinson as he entered the cockpit. He was returning from his "rest" break.

* * *

 _Ten minutes earlier..._

Hinson opened his eyes. He was sitting cross legged on the floor of the smaller sleeping quarters. He had tried to rest, but it was a futile effort. He had an undercurrent of disquiet rippling through him. The longer they travelled, the more pronounced it became. The logical choice was meditation.

He fell deeper and deeper into a state of openness; the Force illuminating inside of him. It was always there, of that Hinson was certain. In meditation, it simply shone warmer and brighter as Hinson swept away the myriad of thoughts and clutter that filled his mind while awake.

 _Green on red… a cross… an "X"… green light crossed by a red light._ Hinson visualized the dark, quiet, empty space with no doors and no windows. He would stay there and watch, listen and learn.

" _No fear, no regrets. I have faith in the Force. If it is, it was meant to be."_ The voice echoed too much to make it out. It was a man, but who? Hinson insisted on patience. He pushed away desperation and waited.

Calmly, he asked, _May I know who you are?_

" _No fear, no regrets. Have faith in the Force. If it is, it was meant to be."_ The voice became less distorted.

 _Father?_ There was no answer. _Master Horn?_ Still, no answer.

Once again, there was red – it was a glowing light. Then there was green, and it grew to intersect the red. _What is that noise?_ Hinson thought, but didn't ask. And then it came to him. _Please, show me again._ This time, when the space went dark, the sound became clear. After a snap-hiss, the red light emerged in a line. A second snap-his was followed by the green light – a lightsaber. These were lightsabers. Hinson lost his grasp on the vision when he spoke aloud, "Master Skywalker!" Hinson's breathing had become rapid and he struggled to balance himself with his arms out to his sides and palms flat on the floor. It took several minutes for him to grow calm enough to open his eyes and establish a firm connection to his present surroundings.

Hinson stood and straightened his tunic. He had to be pragmatic. He was on a ship speeding for a rendezvous with Master Horn on the bounty hunters' shuttle. Hinson stood, stretched, walked out of the cabin to the galley, and grabbed a water and meal bar.

As he approached the cockpit, he could hear laughter, and was one step too late to prevent the door from sliding open. He almost used the Fore to reverse the door's operation, but that would have been worse. He stepped into the cockpit and took the navigator's seat. "What did I miss?" he asked, smiling at the duo.

It had been wonderful for Hinson to be with two people his age who were friendly. Somewhere in the hours of conversations he had talked about his lack of friends due to his being so different. He went through the story of his father being arrested and how his mother raised him. Flynn and Kess wanted to hear more, so Hinson basically told them everything, including Borleais, his dad's escape, his mom's kidnapping, Nash's trials for him and his dad, escaping, and everything that led them to be on D'Qar.

Initially, it felt strange to talk about these things without looking over his shoulder or worrying about saying something he shouldn't. But Flynn and Kessori were easy to talk to and they were genuinely nice. Hinson knew he would have this relatively short time with the couple, and that would probably be it. His Jedi training and duties would not permit him to socialize often. But Hinson was very grateful for this one chance to feel like he actually had real friends.

Hinson realized Flynn had taken notice of him, and he looked concerned. Hinson felt the genuine sentiment filling the cockpit.

"What is it?" Flynn asked. "You look wiped," he added. Kess turned around and grimaced, then nodded silently in agreement.

"I didn't sleep well," Hinson offered. Flynn waited for more, but instead they sat in silence for several minutes. "Actually, I was meditating and sometimes… well, it is less about answers and more about questions. I saw some things I can't make sense of. I need to talk to Master Horn, or maybe try again. I don't know."

Neither Kessori or Flynn probed for more information. This was another thing Hinson liked about them. They respected his need for discretion.

But then there was this other thing - the whole gooey, sappy, happy, nervous, excited, frustrated thing that was between them. And boy was it dense at that moment. By now, Hinson was growing accustomed to it. It was distracting at first, and then it became sort of like the oxygen in the air. _It's there, but just ignore it._

Unfortunately, it was impossible at the moment. Kessori was thinking about Flynn - and if Hinson had to bet, she was trying to talk to herself.

 _"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"_ Kessori whispered. Clearly she didn't try hard enough to keep it to herself.

Hinson tried very hard not to laugh. And then he observed Flynn's complete bewilderment and he almost - _almost_ \- lost it. But Hinson held it in.

"Are you alright?" Flynn asked.

"Huh? Me? Yes, I'm fine." Kessori replied."Why?"

"Beeecause you just slapped your hands over your eyes and said, 'Stop it.'"

 _Don't laugh. You're a Jedi Apprentice. Don't laugh._

"Two or three times," Flynn added.

"Oh! I did?" Kess replied. She glanced back, which was unexpected.

 _Stang! Was I smiling?_ Kess stared at him, and now her cheeks were scarlet. _I was smiling. Way to go, Jedi Apprentice._

Hinson had to rescue her from this. In truth, he hated the strangeness of it himself.

"Would you like me to take the ship, Kessori?" Hinson asked.

"Sure, thanks," Kess replied.

Hinson stood and perceived Kessori's dizziness. He placed a steadying hand on her arm with his left hand and gestured for her to pass with his right.

Kessori mentioned grabbing something from the galley and taking a nap. When she said she'd be gone for an hour, a whole new wave of disappointment flooded the cockpit from Flynn's direction.

 _I will never, ever fall in love!_ Hinson told himself. With that decided, he shifted his focus on the many matters at hand. "I've got the ship!" he declared.

* * *

 _Ten minutes earlier..._

The voyage for Kess was filled with so many swings of emotion it made her a ball of nerves. Flynn, on the other hand, seemed relaxed and detached from the scary situation on the other end of their trip. This helped Kess relax, too. They were laughing and joking.

Every time Hinson left the cockpit, Flynn would eventually start flirting. Kess loved it, but she wasn't any good at it. She hadn't had a chance to practice any of the romance stuff. She was attracted to Flynn, but she also saw herself as a plain, uncoordinated girl with no experience. Flynn, on the other hand, was handsome, athletic, and had surely romanced more than a few girls. _A lot of girls_ , she thought for the umpteenth time.

Now Flynn was being silly, doing the whole eyebrow thing he like to do. Kess wasn't certain, but she thought it meant something along the lines of, "Whatever you just did I like it!"

Kess loved to hear Flynn laugh. The sound alone made her laugh, too. But he was doing more than just laughing. He had a look; there was something in his eyes that made Kess know this was the moment she had been anticipating.

The cockpit door slid open. "What'd I miss?" Hinson said as he took the navigator's seat behind her.

 _Stang!_ Kessori silently lamented. The disappointment had to be evident on her face - or was it? _Maybe I'm too hard to read?_ _We've had hours alone together._ _Why did he wait so long? Why didn't I say anything? What am I doing wrong?_ It was like a giant ball of questions that bounced around inside her skull.

Flynn's attention had turned to Hinson. "What is it?" Flynn asked. "You look wiped."

Flynn was right. Kess took one look at the visibly tired Jedi and nodded. But her mind went right back to the squandered opportunity. Whatever Hinson said in response to Flynn's question she missed. Her mind was mulling over Flynn's flirting and her flailing.

Once again, Kess was in a sea of regret. It seemed like a lifetime since that one and only moment when they acted on their feelings. It was so brief - maybe thirty seconds. It began with ten seconds of paralyzing insecurity and ended with twenty seconds of indescribable bliss. She could swim around in the wonderful memories of those last twenty seconds for hours. It only took closing her eyes in the quiet darkness of her room, and she could almost feel his soft, warm lips softly pressing against hers as he gently kissed her.

Unfortunately, her actions were now more informed by the first awkward, unbearably embarrassing ten seconds – when she froze and he believed she was rejecting him.

 _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_ Kessori yelled in her head as she felt her cheeks warm at the memory.

"Are you alright?" Flynn asked.

"Huh? Me? Yes, I'm fine." Kessori replied. _Was I that obvious?_ "Why?"

"Beeecause you just slapped your hands over your eyes and said, 'Stop it.'" Flynn was leaning slightly toward her and looked to be caught between being confused and amused. "Two or three times," he added.

"Oh! I did?" Kess replied, glancing back at Hinson who was nodding slowly, only his expression did not relay concern. Kess could see it – the almost imperceptible upturn at the outer corners of Hinson's mouth. _He's definitely amused... and a mind reading Jedi!_ Now her cheeks were on fire.

"Would you like me to take the ship, Kessori?" Hinson asked. Flynn looked back at Hinson, seemingly still curious about her "episode", but Hinson was moving them onward. He was throwing Kess a bone and she knew it.

"Sure, thanks," Kess replied, standing up a tad too quickly after having been stationary for so many hours. _Whoa – dizzy,_ she thought, but Hinson was already standing beside her, a subtle hand on her elbow to steady her. For anyone observing, it was just a polite gesture to allow her to pass. "I'm just going to grab a drink and snack. Maybe rest for an hour," Kess said as she left the cockpit.

* * *

 _Ten minutes earlier..._

Flynn had been trying to find a way to talk to Kess for days. They never had enough time alone on D'Qar. There was always the need to update each other on the new information they had learned about everything. When Flynn did begin to turn the conversation away from the heavy stuff, Kess was more than willing to go along. They'd be laughing and rediscovering their easygoing relationship they'd naturally fallen into those last few months on Yavin IV.

The real challenge was the next transition – from having romantic feelings to verbalizing them or acting on them. Right when Flynn felt they were moving in that direction, they'd be interrupted or find themselves surrounded by a group of people. It did strike him as ironic that _some_ of these people _should_ have known they were interrupting an important moment without a single word being said.

Now that he and Kess might finally be in a position to have some private time, it turns out they are in the company of a Jedi with extraordinary insight into people's thoughts and feelings. Back on D'Qar, Kendy told Flynn about Hinson's ability to see a special aura of colors around her and Grhan. Flynn wondered if Hinson could see anything between him and Kess. There was also the matter of his being able to converse with his father without speaking. _Does that extend beyond Hinson and his father?_ Flynn had no more of an idea now than when they embarked on their journey.

And as Flynn should have anticipated, the cockpit door slid open and Hinson plopped down in the Navigator's seat behind Flynn at the very moment he had worked up the courage to say something.

 _Stang! I blew it!_ He thought Hinson would be gone longer. He liked Hinson – a lot. It was interesting being around someone his age who had more to say than the average almost-twenty-year-old. It was also pretty exciting to be hanging with a Jedi.

In the cockpit with Hinson, Flynn felt a little _too_ exposed. It wasn't that he had any improper thoughts, but he _did_ have _proper_ ones – and a whole lot of them at that. Flynn was certain his romantic inclinations were within acceptable boundaries as a respectful young gentleman who cared for a respectable young lady. There was nothing untoward for Hinson to uncover, but Flynn would just assume keep some things private… like how desperate he was to have time alone with Kess so they could kiss again… and how he could imagine holding her tighter and longer as he wished he had the first time.

 _Okay, maybe I'm pushing the envelope,_ Flynn admitted to himself. He glanced over at Hinson and was slightly surprised at his appearance. "What is it?"

Hinson smiled weakly and shrugged.

"You look wiped," Flynn commented. Kess turned around and grimaced, then nodded silently.

"I didn't sleep well," Hinson offered. Flynn waited for more, but it didn't come. They sat in silence for a few minutes. ""Actually, I was meditating and sometimes… well, it is less about answers and more about questions. I saw some things I can't make sense of. I need to talk to Master Horn, or maybe try again. I don't know."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Kessori whispered from the pilot's chair, covering her face with her hands. Actually, it was more like slapping herself in the face from Flynn's point of view.

"Are you okay?" Flynn asked.

"Huh? Me? Yes, I'm fine." Kessori replied. "Why?"

"Beeecause you just slapped your hands over your eyes and said, 'Stop it.'" Kess looked mortified and for some odd reason this was amusing to Flynn. He couldn't help himself. "Two or three times," he added.

"Oh! I did?" Kess replied.

"Would you like me to take the ship, Kessori?" Hinson asked. Flynn looked back at Hinson.

"Sure, thanks," Kess replied. I'm just going to get a drink and a snack. Maybe rest for an hour." Flynn felt his heart sink into his toes as he watched Kessori walk away.

* * *

Hinson settled into the pilot' seat. "I've got the ship," he said.

"You've got the ship," Flynn confirmed.

Hinson, can I ask you something?" Flynn asked.

"Sure," Hinson agreed.

"How much can you read people's minds, like their thoughts and stuff?"

Hinson sighed and tried not to show his lack of comfort in talking about this. "It varies," Hinson said.

"Okay, take Kess and me for example," Flynn started to suggest.

"Oh, no way. You must think I am crazy, Flynn!" Hinson replied immediately. "Not gonna go there."

"I just… well, I am having trouble and I thought maybe you might have an insider's tip… or could at least give me advice… you know, like a regular person?" Flynn looked every bit as desperate as he sounded.

Hinson sighed deeply. "Ask."

"Does she like me as much as I like her?" Flynn blurted out. "She used to before…" Flynn's voice trailed off and he looked down.

Hinson glanced over and instantly felt guilty. Of course, she liked him. _Can anyone be this blind?_ he wondered. He said, "Has she changed from how she was before?"

"Yes. Or, maybe not. Everything looks different now. So much has happened. I've made a lot of mistakes."

"Have you considered that maybe _you've_ changed?"

"My feelings haven't changed at all – except I… I mean, I like her even more," Flynn asserted.

"That isn't what I mean," Hinson said. "How we see ourselves affects our perspective. We can see clearest when we are content with ourselves." Hinson glanced over and realized he was trapped. Flynn had turned to face him, and an entire vat of Mrs. Ruby's perfume couldn't come close to the density of eagerness that flooded the cockpit. "So, has your opinion of yourself changed? That's the first thing to consider."

Flynn nodded slowly. "Definitely. I wasn't over-confident or anything, but I was okay with myself," he said. "That doesn't sound right when I say it out loud. It sounds conceited. But I swear I wasn't." Flynn waited a moment then groaned and looked out the cockpit window. "My mom was the humblest person I've ever known. I never appreciated it when she was… before she passed away. She was the most beautiful woman on Iloh – sincerely, she was. And on top of that, she could do things that were remarkable. She painted and people paid a lot of money for her work, but for every piece she sold she donated two for charity auctions and things like that. She had advanced degrees in Biological Sciences and Interplanetary Trade and Commerce, but she chose to live a simple life with my father on Iloh in lieu of a wealthy career with my Uncle. As a kid, all of that wasn't really meaningful to me. I thought my mom was the best because she could glideboard better than almost anyone – guys included. And on Iloh, nothing – probably not even being a Jedi – made you a bigger hero than that. Even in her late twenties and thirties she could glide circles around teenagers and kids… like the ones that picked on me every day at school."

Flynn stopped and sat back in his seat. Hinson went from being a reluctant participant in the conversation to a captive listener. After a pretty lengthy pause, Flynn picked up where he left off. "I was kind of a late bloomer – shorter, skinnier, not very athletic. There were a few guys – well, one in particular – that gave me a really hard time. One day we happened to be at the beach when some of my classmates were there. I noticed them watching my mom and they were awestruck. They cheered and clapped for _my_ mom. But they didn't know she was my mom, and I couldn't have dreamed of a better way to impress them. I was so anxious to have my moment. After that, I not only wouldn't be bullied – but _everyone_ would want to be friends with me."

Flynn chuckled, then covered his face with his hands and groaned. "When she _finally_ was heading in to shore, I made a beeline for the water. Before I had a chance to get both feet wet, I heard my name. Of course, I had to turn around, and there they were walking up to me. I can't recall exactly what was said to me, but I can hear my reply like it was yesterday. 'Let's see _your_ mother on a glideboard next to _mine_! Maybe then we'll all see why you're so fat and stupid!' I imagine if my mother was living today, she'd be able to recite it word-for-word, too. She got close enough just in time to hear my side of it. That day was one of only three times I saw my mom cry."

Hinson felt a knot in his stomach. "Flynn, give yourself a break. Kids say things. Your mom may not have said it at the time, but I bet she understood once you explained who the kids were."

"That's the thing," Flynn said. "She did know who they were. After dragging me off the beach, loading up the speeder, and leaving, I found out that my mom knew the kid that was my biggest tormenter at school because she volunteered at the Veterans' Center where his mom was being cared for. She had been sick for a long time, and her kids came to visit almost every day. They were living with a family member because their father was killed in combat. His mom passed away a few months before that day at the beach. I didn't know it at the time, but my mom had just been told she was sick. In her mind, I wasn't talking to a bully. I was talking to the recently orphaned son who was grieving for his parents. Even worse, she knew it was possible I would be the orphaned son grieving for her and my dad soon."

Hinson had no idea what to say. He had no idea how to be a good friend, let alone what to say at a time like that. So, he went with the thing Flynn had likely heard a thousand times before. "I'm really sorry, Flynn. I can't imagine what you've been through."

"Oh, no – it's okay. Really, I didn't mean to go into all of that," Flynn said with a shrug. "I'm not even sure why I did," he said quietly.

"I had asked if your view of yourself has changed," Hinson said. "It made you think of something very transformational in your life."

"Transformational," Flynn said mindlessly, nodding. There was a brief period of silence. "Transformational," he repeated softly.

Hinson and Flynn happened to glance at each other at the same time, and quickly looked away. The seconds ticked away.

"It's not a word, is it?" Hinson asked. It was more like an admission. A snort escaped as Flynn tried to stifle a laugh. There was nothing either of them could do at that point.

For a solid two minutes they both struggled to breath as they laughed so hard and loud that Flynn cried at one point, "I think… I pulled… my lung…"

"What?" Hinson cried. Things got worse from there. "You pulled your _what?_ " Hinson exclaimed.

"My side!" Flynn exclaimed. "My lung… muscle… whatever it's called! Up here!" Flynn pointed at his right rib cage. Hinson was roaring as Flynn laughed and winced and laughed and grimaced. "I'm dying over here!" Flynn cried. "My injury… it's… it's… transformational!"

It took another minute or so for both of the men to wind down past the post-hysteria coughing fits and finally regain their composure. "Do you think we woke Kess up?" Hinson asked.

"I have no idea how hard she sleeps," Flynn said. "I'll check." He walked out of the cockpit and down the short corridor to the main cabin. He waited, listening for signs that Kess was moving about somewhere aft. Relieved not to hear anything, he returned to the cockpit.

Flynn stretched and took his seat. "I can take the ship whenever you want to switch."

"I'll be good for while. We should be hearing from Master Horn any time now," Hinson said.

Flynn nodded and sighed. "All I think I was trying to say was that I have changed. I didn't realize I was confident before. But I was. I was confident in knowing I wouldn't be hurtful or judgmental by nature. I was confident that I could discern right from wrong. I was confident in my Uncle's love for me – it saved me after mom died. Now… I'm not sure about anything."

Hinson nodded, "It's going to take time. Just remember that until you make peace with the truth, things are going to be a little clouded."

"What is the truth?" Flynn asked. "I'm not sure anyone other than my Uncle knows, and I'll never be able to trust him to be honest. I guess I'm on my own now."

Hinson thought about biting his tongue. He wasn't sure what Master Horn or Master Skywalker would do at a time like this. As a general rule, he thought it was better to wait and ask before acting. But maybe there were exceptions, and maybe this was one of them.

"You're not on your own," Hinson said. "You have the support of the Jedi. You have Senator Organa Solo, Han Solo, Chewie, Kendy Idele Solo, Admiral Kyrell, General Pikson – too many more to name. You have an army of people who will stand between you and those who are misinformed. We'll make sure people know the truth. It may take time, but you're in luck. This is a persistent group of people, some of whom have a lot of pull with the right people _and_ the public."

"Thanks," Flynn said. "I mean it, Hinson. Thank-you."

"And you have Kessori," Hinson said, glancing at Flynn and shrugging. "I shouldn't say this. Please don't make me regret it."

"I won't – I swear!" Flynn asserted.

"Okay," Hinson said. "I have no idea how she felt before. I wasn't there. But you can definitely be confident she likes you now. _A lot!_ " Hinson said.

"Really?" Flynn asked. "Like, a whole lot or –"

"What's a 'whole lot'? If it's ooey and gooey and an endless cycle of extreme emotions like happy, nervous, excited, curious, and hopeful… Well, then yeah – it's a 'whole lot'." Hinson glanced over to see Flynn grinning ear-to-ear. "Stang! You have to get that under control. You can't look like that when she comes back in here or she's going to put it together!"

"No – I can. Look – totally normal Flynn here," Flynn said, pointing to his face. Hinson cocked an eyebrow and waited to see if he'd hold it together. To his surprise, Flynn actually kept a straight face… for five seconds.

Hinson rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. "I'm dead," he lamented.

* * *

 _ **The** **Incoming** **Comm** **signal** **activated**. _Hinson leaned forward and pressed receive. Almost instantly, Corran materialized. "Master Horn, have you news?"

"Yes, I do. Are Flynn and Kessori there?"

"Yes, they are here."

"Good. I would like to know their feelings on this. We heard from the man behind the kidnapping attempt. We still do not know who he is, but we know where he is. He's on Zaphthosis."

"Zaphthosis?" Hinson asked. "What are the odds? There has to be a connection."

"My thoughts exactly. There is more. Our first destination is Yavin. The man wants Shaver and Kitty to drop the 'cargo' on Yavin. The man's associates are to take control of the hostages on the ground while Shaver and Kitty are debriefed. Then Shaver and Kitty are to leave from Yavin and go straight to Zaphthosis."

"Jedi Horn, it's Flynn," Flynn said. Hinson gestured for him to move into the camera's field of vision.

"What are your thoughts, Flynn?" Corran asked.

"I know something that Yavin and Zaphthosis have in common," he replied. "My Uncle owns a residence on Yavin and he is on Zaphthosis with the Dark Alliance."

"I didn't realize your uncle maintains a home on Yavin." Corran paused to think.

"Master, did you save a recording of the Comm with the man?" Hinson asked.

"Yes, we have a playback function. Why?"

"We could play if for Flynn and he could tell us if it is his Uncle. There may be other pertinent info he could pull from the Comm." Hinson looked over at Flynn to find him nodding.

"It will be just another moment. Is Flynn ready?"

"I am ready, Jedi Horn," Flynn answered.

When the recording began to play, Flynn's cheeks turned bright red. He sat back in his seat and held his hands in his lap, clenching them into tight fists. Hinson could feel the anger roiling around Flynn. Thought it was an intrusion, he felt compelled to push a slight amount of calming toward Flynn. Hinson did observe Flynn's hands relax a little and his breathing slowed.

"Why would the Dark Alliance kidnap the people on Jelucan? It makes no sense," Flynn said calmly. Kess was surprised by his measured tone and response. For a minute, she thought he would burst a blood vessel or punch something.

Corran shook his head slowly, then added, "And why would they be using bounty hunters instead of their own rather extensive resources? Also, why kidnap Sara and Sila, only to come back and kidnap the rest of the family a short while later?"

"Unless the two kidnappings are for different reasons," Kess offered. "Think about it. We know Nash organized the kidnapping of Sila and Sara. As far as we know, Mr. Ecks arranged the second one. Though they both used bounty hunters, they seem to have used different ones. The current hostages are to be left on Yavin – not Zaphthosis. This could be about something entirely different. Heck, Nash might not even know – which would explain keeping the hostages away from Zaphthosis."

Flynn stared at Kess, and slowly a smile spread across his lips. Hinson was hard at work contemplating their options. Corran was also quiet. Kitty had stepped into view.

"Why Cad Bane?" Kitty asked. "Cad Bane is the 'Bounty Hunter's' Bounty Hunter. He's the most expensive and only takes on the most exclusive cases. I bet if you can figure out why Cad is involved, it will go a long way toward finding the answers you seek."

"Okay, we need to decide on our immediate play. This shuttle has to land at a specific private port. Others are supposed to board the ship and take the hostages while Shaver and Kitty go for a debriefing. After this, they are supposed to board their ship again and travel to Zaphthosis where they will work on a project with Cad Bane. It goes without saying, this can't happen."

Flynn had an idea, but he wasn't certain he should suggest it. His first concern on Yavin was Kessori. He had unsuccessfully urged her to separate and go stay with family. This meant everything Flynn did, Kess would be there, too. After a few moments of silent deliberation, he decided against saying anything… for now.

"How far are we from Zaphthosis," Shaver chimed in. Kitty entered some information into their Navicomputer.

"Nine hours," Kitty announced.

"Okay," Corran began. "We need to dock to get Apprentice Leffer with us. Flynn, Kessori – you head down to Yavin and follow your plans for meeting up with the contact and getting to the safe house."

Flynn stood and moved back into Corran's view. "I can help – I know my Uncle… at least I know him better than anyone else. Kess should go to safety, but I need to help if I can."

"Flynn, I understand your feelings on this and you might be correct about your uncle. But you need to go to the safe house. That's the best thing you can do for you, Kess, and the entire operation right now. If something happens to you or Kess, Princess Leia will convince Luke to split our forces to try and help you. The idea of this unsettles me. I cannot put my finger on why, but I feel strongly you need to follow the plan."

Hinson looked at Flynn and nodded. "He's right. Trust Master Horn. You need to stay with Kessori."

Flynn felt something touch his hand and looked down to see Kess had put her hand in his. Flynn looked at Kess and saw fear in her eyes. Nothing else needed to be said. "I will," Flynn assured Corran.

Hinson was impressed. He had felt Flynn's determination to be of help - to be of service. Yet, a single glance at Kessori and Flynn knew where he belonged. Hinson noticed Kessori and Flynn holding hands, and shot Flynn a waggish smile.

Flynn's expression said it all. Circumstances had finally propelled the two of them into a place of understanding. They had a lot to talk about, but the invisible wall that kept them trapped in their insecurities and doubts was no longer there. It disappeared the moment Kessori touched Flynn's hand and Flynn made it clear he wouldn't leave her side.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later_ , Frontiers was docking with Iron Knee.

Flynn extended his hand and Hinson took it. After a firm shake and wishing each other luck, Hinson stood back, his shoulders squared, and bowed slightly. "May the Force be with you," he offered as his parting words.

Flynn and Kess simultaneously witnessed the stunning transformation. Over the course of the journey, the changes in Hinson had been so subtle and gradual that their significance had escaped them. But now, seeing the powerful Jedi standing before them, Hinson suddenly seemed taller, older, and larger than life. This was actually the Hinson they knew best. This was the young man they'd known before their brief adventure together. It was awesome to be standing in front of one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy and realize they could now count him as a friend - there was no doubt about that.

Yet, Kessori and Flynn felt the same wave of sadness engulf them. The other Hinson - the free and easy teenager that was light with humor, slouched a little in his chair, and seemed unencumbered by the fate of the Galaxy on his shoulders - was gone. In his place was Jedi Apprentice Leffer.

Hinson was turning to leave when Kessori stopped him. "Wait!" she cried.

Before he could fully turn back, Kessori had already rushed over and her arms were pulling him into a hug. It wasn't just a polite little squeeze with a few pats on the back. Kessori gripped Hinson with both arms. He paused - frozen in his awkwardness for a second. But this made Kessori squeeze tighter. She knew all too well what he was feeling.

Firsts of any kind - be they a kiss from the boy you like or a hug from a new friend - could be strange and scary. So, Kess held on to Hinson a moment longer, hoping the teenager in him was still close enough to reach.

Hinson didn't realize he was holding his breath until Kess's iron grip on him persisted. He couldn't help but smile, and he dropped his guard one last time to returned the gesture. As he hugged Kess back, he could see Flynn was smiling. Hinson rolled his eyes and held in a chuckle. He lifted his right hand, which was behind Kess's back as he was hugging her back now, and pointed to Kess and then to Flynn. Flynn was now beaming and started to nod. Hinson repeated the gesture several times to make his point, and then gave Flynn a thumbs up.

Just before Kess released Hinson, she whispered, "Thank you," in his ear. Hinson wasn't certain why she was thanking him and why she had to whisper it. He was preoccupied with his gratitude for Kess's unexpected and affirming gesture - his first embrace of what he now knew for certain was true friendship. Kessori released him and he stood back, nodding his acknowledgement of her mysterious thanks.

Hinson took a final look at the couple, who were again holding hands. He could feel everything, and because of this he knew something had shifted. It wasn't just the fading traces of uncertainty that had plagued Flynn and Kess - and by extension Hinson - the entire trip. There was something new.

Somehow, in those final minutes together, both Flynn and Kess came to understand Hinson in a way no one ever had before. Not only did they understand Hinson's bittersweet emotions, they felt the sense of loss with him. They didn't want to see him go.

Hinson had turned and was walking away when the lump in his throat became so painful he actually felt his eyes begin to water. _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back._ He repeated the mantra in his head until he stepped onto the docking platform and he no longer had a view of those waving goodbye.

It was only a few seconds' trip between the two shuttles, but to Hinson, each step felt like a thousand. It was at that moment he finally knew the joy of having honest-to-goodness friends, and the utter heartache of leaving them behind.


	47. STORYLINE-CHARACTER REFRESHER & PREVIEWS

**With our villains and heros spread far and wide, they've become dangerously fragmented and vulnerable.**

Before moving forward, learn a little about each storyline, and you'll be all set to follow the fast action headed your way. Plus, you might find some insight and hints as to where they are headed.

 **STORYLINE/CHARACTER RECAPS & PREVIEWS:**

 _Luke and Mara Jade:_ Luke is on his way to Mara's quarters after convincing her to meditate with him. He might need to get a tune-up on his "danger sense". It could be a "snap-hiss" or a kiss. Here's hoping he keeps his eye on her hands and her light saber hilt the entire time he's there.

 _Kess & Flynn:_ It's hard to imagine they'll be able to sit still in a safe house with Uncle Anogen's offices and residence nearby. Flynn is going to be tempted to find something to help the operation against the Dark Alliance. There's also the possibility he could uncover the truth behind his uncle making him an unwitting traitor to the New Republic. And please, for the love of the Force, could one of them make the "first" move already? Technically, it would be the second, but... well, we all know how that went.

 _Thane & Ciena:_ Ciena is on her way to Rebel Victory to be placed under the Fleet's protection, along with Gan, Paron, Verine, and Lucy. It's hard to believe they've been apart for so long. Thane's reaction to her growing belly will be priceless.

 _Sarabel & Sila:_ If Nash and Sila's natural bond continues to develop, this might complicate matters. Paxson's protective streak where the girls are concerned could become a problem for Nash. Mixing his personal life with the Dark Alliance could cause weaknesses that an observant third party is all too willing to exploit.

 _Geth's Unit:_ They've made it to Zaphthosis and have been gathering intel needed for the planned assault on the Dark Alliance Compound. Mindful of the purpose of the mission, Geth knows recovery of Sila and Sara will occur after intel has been gathered and used to formulate the best plan. But if the opportunity presents itself, he's going to have to make a hard choice: Recover them and reveal the New Republic's presence on Zaphthosis or leave them with the plan to rescue them only a day or two later.

 _Home Movies, Their Father's Treasures, and Visions:_ The carousel filled with media cylinders and Darth Vader's enormous chair are patiently waiting for Luke and Leia to visit. The library contains the story of Anakin and Padme, and the many years following, all told through the eyes of R2-D2, C-3PO, and a myriad of other Vid and audio sources. Of course, the collection was assembled by Darth Vader, so it is highly likely that it will be PG-13 fare. What is certain is the information was saved in this format for a purpose, and it extends beyond just a walk down memory lane. As Luke and Leia watch, and they open up themselves to the Force for guidance, they may discover Darth Vader collected these videos because he was led to through the Force.

 _Space Battle Between Sixth Roving Fleet & Dark Alliance Forces: _The encounter with the Dark Alliance ships left Thane responding to an unconventional and possibly unintended engagement. The Dark Alliance ship Aleeyana was a beautiful, new creation by Anogen Ecks. Very little was known about this ship, including its compliment of weapons and starfighter squadrons. The Superstar Destroyer - the S. Winchester - was a well-known vessel to most New Republic crews. Thane's grown suspicious of a secondary attack and pulled his fleet into a strategic posture as they await the return of their dispatched battle groups. If they are lucky, the encounter will end, they will take command of the mystery ship, and be no worse for wear. If the Dark Alliance was setting them up, the deaths and destruction will be catastrophic with the large fleet of powerful ships Nash Windrider had amassed for the Dark Alliance.

 _New Jedi Order Academy on D'Qar:_ There are many new faces and many new stories to be told about this incredible group of Younglings, Apprentices, and Jedi Instructors. The Younglings turn out to be quite a handful now that they are together and infected with curiosity. They give their Jedi Instructors a run for their money, which is not always a bad thing. Mrs. Ruby and Mr. Clayt love and are deeply loved by the Jedi. They keep their journals every day (as they have throughout their marriage). Within those pages is a gold mine of information, even if the Vergess's are aware of how valuable it is.

 _Dark Alliance:_ They have been preparing and the time has come to put their combined strengths to the test. Nash is in possession of a very rare and valuable artifact that belonged to Emperor Palpatine. The Emperor had been in possession of the artifact since "inheriting" it from his Master, Darth Plagueis. There was record of three of these artifacts in existence, but after exhaustive searching, Emperor Palpatine was unable to locate any in addition to the one he possessed. It was well documented that the properties and power contained within the artifact could only be manipulated in very specific ways, and failure to any degree would cause widespread, cataclysmic damage. It is likely for this reason that no record could be found of a Sith or Jedi attempting to utilize the artifact. However, there had been one Sith Lord willing to put the artifact to use in his quest to destroy Emperor Palpatine: Darth Vader. It was with the Dark Lord's direction that Nash had come to possess the item and have specific instructions on how to harness and wield its power to the benefit of the Dark Alliance.  
 _  
Bounty Hunters' Double Cross:_ As they head toward Yavin, the Jedi are strategizing a plan to trick Anogen Ecks into thinking he has what he wants. Shaver and Kitty want no more part of it, but they tried to kidnap the Piksons and Rees on Jelucan. They are in it neck deep, and Hinson and Corran need their cooperation to figure out how the kidnapping fits into to the Dark Alliance's plans.

 _Orin and Marida:_ They are happily starting on a new path in life with Puff. Marida was able to tame her LothCat - at least as much as you can tame a LothCat. As for Orin's son and family, it would be nice to know how his son reacts to Orin's new family, and whether there might be hope for reconciliation.

 _Hinson, Andrew & Andra:_ With all three content as a family, in spite of the separation, things finally seem right in the life of the Leffer family.

 _Han, Chewie and Leia:_ The Falcon and her fearless piloting Duo are on Rebel Victory with Leia. Events on Yavin may require a sudden return home. Han always seems to be at the right place at the right time when needed. He'll be needed like never before, so here's hoping he keeps his perfect record.

 _Perre Needmo & The Survivor Series:_ Behind the scenes, the programming has aired to overwhelmingly positive reviews and the highest viewership for a documentary series in Galactic broadcasting history. Having taped the episodes long before, the current state of life for the families has caused them to virtually forget the shows are airing, let alone becoming Galaxy-wide household names. They may discover this truth in the most unexpected ways - at the most inconvenient times.

 _Eevou_ _&_ _Remy_ : What are their chances with Nash having a history with Eevou that involves many secrets Remy would not react well to knowing? Nash has an ill-defined attachment to Eevou, and has shown his willingness to manipulate others where Eevou is concerned. Remy's brush with danger has an unexpected effect on Eevou, and Nash is there to help her sort it out. With the unique ways the two allies have supported each their in the past, this could be a very good or a very bad thing depending on one's point of view.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** I'll be racing around the Galaxy to find out what is happening until all of the loose ends are tied up. Some we can look forward to seeing in the next series. I suppose it depends on where these folks lead me as I chase down their stories. May the Force guide them all to the places they should be with the beings who should be there with them.

Onward to Chapter 48!

Warmest Regards,


	48. He'll Never Let Her Go

**D'Qar**

In the fifteen minutes between Mara agreeing to his request and his arrival at her door, Luke had remained outside where she left him. He was nervous. Luke Skywalker, moisture farmer from Tatooine, was accustomed to being nervous and even awkward at times. But after years of war and his growing more connected to the Force, he had found a certain freedom from those types of emotions.

So, he spent the time in self-reflection and came to terms with some things he had be avoiding. For one, he realized he wasn't prepared for Mara to say yes to him – for anything - ever. She didn't like him, which was unsettling because he would never know why unless she chose to tell him. He could understand her feeling hatred toward him if she witnessed the death of the Emperor, but she denied being there and it didn't look like hate. It was worse than that.

Mara seemed to be indifferent or irritated by him, as if he were a great disappointment. Master Luke Skywalker – the destroyer of the Death Star and leader of the New Jedi Order – probably didn't live up to the legend. She'd been hunting the Jedi for years, and now that she happened into him she found him to be… "Just a farmboy," Luke said with a chuckle.

As Luke stood and straightened his tunic to head up to Mara's, it reminded him that it wasn't all bad. Mara's behavior – or actually Luke's responses to Mara's behavior – brought amusement to some people. Like Andrew, who observed Luke mindlessly checking his reflection for something amiss more than once after a judgmental look from Mara.

On the walk up, Luke felt strangely better. He didn't need Mara to like him. What he needed was her help – just this once – and then she could leave with his eternal gratitude for saving Grhan.

* * *

Andrew was watching with strained patience as Luke disappeared around the corner. During Luke and Mara's brief conversation and the ten or so minutes Luke remained there alone, Andrew sensed the remnants of Mara and her dark secrets slipping away. It had been swirling about him like a raging Theta storm before - while Mara was meditating. Yet, the small groups of Jedi passing by on their way in from the ceremony were blissfully unaware. Even Master Skywalker had no sense of it. _Impossible!_ Andrew thought when Luke appeared and spoke to Mara. But as the minutes passed, Andrew had to accept what he was unable to explain.

This made what he was about to do all the more important. If there was any lingering trace of something more that he couldn't sense or see from that distance – maybe something Mara felt or thought – Andrew had to capture it.

The short journey to where Mara had been meditating was brutal. Andrew had been in the presence of Dark side energy many times, but never anything like this. He was more than ten meters away when his lungs began straining to process the dense, putrid air. When he was five meters away, the nausea and dizziness overwhelmed him. He dropped to his knees, vomited, then slowly fought his way back to his feet.

 _"Get out!"_ Andrew demanded, expelling Dark energy as he exhaled. The dilemma came with breathing in. He couldn't both shield himself from the noxiousness and explore it at the same time. He would have to find a fragile balance and fight his way through it. _I can do this,_ he told himself. As he slowly inhaled, he willed his lungs to expand and started to walk. Drawing on the Force, he enhanced his vision and found his way to the spot. The air remained heavily tainted with a tangled mess of emotions. Andrew refused to sit. He felt stronger by defying what might be seen as a concession to the Dark side. He already collapsed and puked. " _Thank the stars Hinson didn't see it!"_ Andrew told himself.

Andrew felt a sudden burst of energy. It was an amazing combination of relief and clarity – it was Hinson. He could sense Hinson's strength and determination as if he were standing right there beside him. "Are you here with me?" Andrew asked aloud. He envisioned the warmth and energy that was encompassing him and merged his question with the energy. He was searching for the virtual cable that connected Hinson to him so that he could project his response back to Hinson. "Are you here with me?" he asked a second time. An image of Andrew and Andra hugging and then Andrew and Hinson sparring, both from Hinson's point of view, slowly rippled into focus. "Thank you, son," Andrew projected.

With his new fortifications fully absorbed, Andrew relaxed and opened himself up fully to the Force to face whatever was waiting for him.

He tolerated a large inhalation and slowly exhaled without losing control of his faculties. Feelings became clear. _Anger… fear…_ those were easy to pick apart. Andrew closed his eyes. _Frustration… but with who?_ Andrew saw a control panel, then a gloved hand slammed down and pressed a series of buttons. The vision disappeared as quickly as it appeared. _File it,_ he told himself. He could collect the images and analyze them later. Right now, he needed to grab what he could while it was still there.

Andrew could feel the intensity of the dark energy ebbing, but there was so much there to wade through. _"_ Patience," he said, surprising himself with the sound of his actual voice. _"Patience,"_ he repeated silently. Things grew eerily quiet. The chirping of the night insects disappeared.

 _"_ Mara Jade!" Andrew stiffened at the sound. He resisted the urge to open his eyes. _Terror... she feels terror._ Andrew accepted a vision in which he turned to look back and was searching for something, only it wasn't him and he hadn't moved. _It's Mara… she's looking for something,_ Andrew realized. Then he felt relief – her relief _. Who is she afraid of?_

And then it finally came together. _"Mara Jade"_ \- he didn't think it, he actually _heard_ it. He heard it because _she_ heard it. She was frightened and turned to find _someone_ – not something. _Luke? It must have been Luke. He approached her and startled her._ It made sense for five seconds. Then Andrew realized there was no one standing behind her when she searched. She felt relief because she didn't find what she was expecting. And the simple truth was that relief wasn't something Mara Jade was likely to feel when seeing Luke, let alone when he started her. Irritated, frustrated, impatient… those would be closer to the mark – in the best of circumstances.

The door to information was closing fast. The air was clearing and the discomfort in Andrew's chest was almost imperceptible. He was no longer nauseated or dizzy. Andrew slowly walked a few steps forward and stopped. _This is where she was… where she was lying,_ he knelt down to place his hand on the ground… and virtually fell into a pool of evil.

Andrew collapsed, clutching his burning chest. He could smell the smoke from burned fabric and taste the salt from his tears on his lips. He felt as if he was dying – or maybe already dead? _Excruciating pain – emotional and physical torment._ Someone betrayed him. Andrew shook his head, _No, not me, it is her – someone betrayed her. It's not me,_ Andrew told himself, only half believing it because the pain was absolutely real. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

 _"_ Emperor's Hand! _"_ The voice! That was it! It was unusually loud, and Andrew recognized this voice and the voice he heard earlier were one and the same. _"Mara Jade,"_ the voice had said. It frightened her. It terrified her.

Andrew felt Mara's terror. She spoke before he had a chance to explore it further – her words causing an entirely new level of significance to this moment. ds

 _"Master, please forgive me. I was confused and… I have no excuse. Of course, I will obey you. I am your most loyal and trusted servant."_

Much to Andrew's shock, Mara's sentiment was authentic. She wasn't emitting feelings of hostility or vengeance, and the terror had morphed into an all consuming fear.

 _"Then tell me, Emperor's Hand. How will you obey me?"_

 _"The Jedi…"_

"Master Leffer?" a small voice called.

Andrew felt the door slam. " _No!"_ he yelled. _"The Jedi what? What about the Jedi?"_ It was hopeless, but he had to at least try. When there was no response and he saw nothing but blackness, he knew the connection was closed. He lay there exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Master Leffer?"

Andrew felt something rubbing his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a tiny, blurry, blob staring down at him. "Master Leffer, are you okay?"

Andrew sat up and groaned. He checked his tunic - it wasn't scorched. His eyes adjusted and into focus came the worried face of a little 5-year-old Zabrak.

"Kith!" Andrew exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was lookin' for you, Master Leffer," Kith said.

"You should be inside – in bed. Does Mrs. Ruby know you're out here alone?"

"But I'm not alone, Master Leffer," Kith said. He shrugged, "I'm with you!"

Andrew was standing now, wiping off his tunic and doing his level best to mask the urgency and concern he felt. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you back inside," Andrew said.

"Cause you're really okay?" Kith asked, reaching up to hold Andrew's hand.

Andrew stopped and looked down at the tiny creature. It was the first time Andrew felt a small hand in his since Hinson was a little boy, and the affect left Andrew speechless. For a moment, even in that terrible moment, he forgot where he was and felt only a simple, peaceful warmth.

"Yes, Kith. I'm really okay," Andrew reassured him.

"Good! Me, too! And I know the way!" Kith sprinted off toward his barracks. "Goodnight Master Leffer!" he called out before disappearing from view.

Under any other circumstance, Andrew would have followed the mischievous youngling all the way to his bed. But he'd have to check on Kith later. He needed to find Luke. Andrew feared his Master's life – and possibly the Jedi Order's very survival – depended on it.

* * *

Luke waited for what seemed a reasonable period of time before pressing the chime a second time.

"Mara? It's Luke… Luke Skywalker," he said. _Just in case you were expecting that other Luke._ Luke rolled his eyes knowing how foolish he sounded.

Still no answer.

Luke looked up and down the empty hallway. After one more chime, he pointed toward the door and swiped his finger a few centimeters to the right. The door slid open just enough to allow his voice to carry into the small apartment. "Mara?" he called.

He repeated the motion and the door slid open. Leaving it ajar, he slowly made his way down the hall. He could not sense Mara's presence, but this wasn't unexpected. Mara was as good as Andrew at hiding in the Force. Earlier that evening – when Luke perceived her nearby during the meeting – it was a first.

Luke glanced around the corner and could see it was dark in the bedroom. It soon became clear the small apartment was empty.

Luke leaned back against the wall and felt his heart sink. He needed to know who might have witnessed the events over Endor. For any number of reasons this was important. But if he was honest, he simply wanted Mara to know the truth. Maybe it shouldn't matter, but it did. Luke could offer many reasons for this, not the least of which it was the moment the fate of the Galaxy shifted. The history of that event should be accurate.

Luke didn't so much care what the "Emperor's Hand" thought of him or his role in her Master's death. But when he interchanged Mara's name with Emperor's Hand, it seemed different somehow. He didn't meet the Emperor's Hand crossing lightsabers in a death match. He first met Mara Jade, and knew her as the woman who rescued Grhan.

Luke was exhausted. He considered what life around him consisted of when he awoke that morning, and how monumentally different it was now. Obi-Wan, Yoda and countless others sacrificed decades of their lives – if not their very lives – in hopes this day would come. Luke felt immense joy and melancholy. He wished Ben, Yoda, his father, and the others were there to see it.

Luke's eyes grew heavier, and he almost drifted off. Almost.

"The hangar!" he exclaimed, and like lightning he popped up and bolted out of the room. He ran past the lifts at the end of the hall and into the stairwell. Without a pause, he leapt over the rail and dropped three floors to the ground level. Seconds later he was outside sprinting toward the hangar.

"Luke!" a voice called out.

Andrew was standing between Luke and the hangar. Luke barely slowed enough to respond.

"Andrew, I have to –"

"No!" Andrew exclaimed. "Please, Master Skywalker, it's not safe!"

"Then come with me, but I am going," Luke replied. "I have to know," he called back over his shoulder. Andrew was only a few steps behind him now.

The West hangar door was wide open. Luke knew it had been closed minutes before. _She left,_ Luke thought as he and Andrew ran into the hangar. And then Luke saw that Mara's shuttle was still there and the East hangar door was also open.

"Master Skywalker, I have to speak with you about Mara Jade!" Andrew called after Luke. "There's something very wrong. It's… terrible. The darkness. The danger," Andrew said. "Did you not feel it outside?"

Luke stopped and turned back. He could see Andrew was distressed – he could feel it. Luke slowly shook his head. "No, I didn't. I…" Luke looked back at Mara's shuttle and then again at Andrew. "Andrew, I _need_ to talk to Mara. It's very important and this may be my only opportunity – she's leaving any minute now."

"You're in danger, Master Skywalker. I know you can't sense it – I don't have an answer for that. I wish I did."

"I'll be careful. I give you my word – as soon as I'm done talking with Mara we'll spend as much time as we need to consider everything you have to say." Luke felt terrible. He trusted Andrew's instincts, yet he sensed nothing that Andrew was eluding to. "I trust your judgment, Andrew. I'm going to be vigilant and cautious. If you would stay close by, I would appreciate that. But I need to do this. Please," Luke asked, "trust me."

Andrew dropped his head. "Be careful, Master Skywalker. I do trust you. Just, please - don't trust _her_. If you had felt what I felt earlier, you wouldn't be doing this. At least not alone."

Luke nodded, smiled, and resumed his run toward Mara's shuttle. When he made it, he saw the ramp to the rear hold was down. He stood at the bottom and called out for her. At first it was silent, and then Mara stepped into view and stared down at Luke. He was sure he looked a mess

"I thought you said to meet you at your quarters. Did I misunderstand?" he called up to her.

"No, you understood. I changed my mind." Mara turned and disappeared deeper into the shuttle.

Boarding another person's vessel without an invitation was never wise. Luke took two steps up the ramp and stopped.

"Mara, I don't know why you've changed your mind. I can only ask that you hear me out and then maybe you'll understand why it means so much." He waited. "Please, Mara, it is very important."

From inside the ship, Luke heard Mara calling out to him. "Important to you, Master Skywalker. Not me."

Luke did a rapid calculation of possibilities, and found he had one play left. He needed to tell her the truth – at least some of it. "It's important for you, too, though I realize you don't know this yet." Luke waited and held his breath. It took a little patience, but Mara finally emerged and stood in the rear hold staring at him. Her hands were on her hips and she looked angry.

"Before you let me know how angry you are and all of that, may we please sit together and talk for a moment. Five minutes?"

Mara nodded and sat where she stood. Luke waited. Finally, Mara gestured to the space across from her. Luke entered the hold and sat on the floor facing her. She was still two meters or more away.

"The first time I met you and you shook my hand, I saw some things. They were Force visions. Maybe you have experienced something similar?" Mara crossed her arms and declined to comment. "Well, I saw myself in the visions. It was from a while ago, during the Battle of Endor. I was watching myself through another person's eyes. I believe… or I think more than likely... it was you." Luke might have cringed. He couldn't be certain. But he braced himself for whatever Mara's response would be.

"I would not place bets on that, Master Skywalker. I don't recall seeing you at all."

"But you were there during the Battle of Endor?" Luke asked, relieved to still be sitting there talking with her and not back outside with the door to the hold closing in his face.

Mara was looking down into her lap. _Is she fidgeting?_ Luke thought, surprised to see her genuinely considering what she would say. Before then, she always seemed to know what she wanted to say to Luke, and it was usually very curt and dismissive.

"Okay, yes, I was there," Mara finally admitted.

Luke looked at her closely. His friendly smile was replaced with a furrowed brow and tense features. "Fifteen minutes, Mara?" Luke appealed. "You only just admitted you had been there."

Mara groaned and lowered her chin. After a few deep breathing cycles, she looked back up. "Okay, but there are some ground rules." Luke nodded. "If I want to stop, we stop."

"Deal," Luke agreed. Mara stood up and closed the distance between them. When she sat back to the floor, their knees were nearly touching.

"Thank you, Mara," Luke said. "My vision was very clear, and it happened the moment we touched hands the day you arrived with Grhan. I thought maybe that is where we can start - holding ha- uh... I mean shaking hands." Luke cleared his throat and continued. "If something does happen, I'd like to try and hold the connection as long as possible. If you happen to see anything, you can do the same if you wish." Mara nodded her agreement.

Luke held out his hand and Mara reached to take it.

* * *

Luke's eyes were still open, but he saw nothing of his body's physical surroundings. His mind took him back to the second Death Star. He was leaning over his father in Vader's survival suit. His perspective was that of a person watching from a distance. His father was to the left and he was to the right. He couldn't hear the words being spoken between the two of them, although he knew them by heart.

He watched himself stand and then his father's body rose into the air. Walking his father out of the large chamber, he neared the location where whoever was watching him was located. Now there was movement. The person moved quickly around the control consoles and was no longer watching him leave with his father. Luke regretted the change of view for a moment - that was until he realized where his vision was headed.

The entity was progressing toward the place his father had collapsed. The view moved onto the bridge and stopped right where his father threw Sidious over the railing. He was now looking down into the dark depths below. A flash of something small and shiny fell into the darkness. Multiple drips… _drips of water?_ he thought. _No! Not drips - they're t_ _ears. She's crying!"_ Luke was now certain it was, in fact, a she, and that the "she" was the Emperor's Hand - Mara Jade.

As quickly as it started, the vision ended. Luke was back in the present. He found Mara staring at him. Her cheeks were flush, and she looked puzzled.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked. Mara nodded, then cleared her throat and began to stand. "Wait! Please, sit for another few minutes. I need to share with you what I saw." Luke was pleading now, but he didn't care.

Reluctantly, Mara obliged him but did not say a word. Luke made a couple of false starts. "I'm not certain the best way to describe this, but I will try." He cleared his throat and then locked eyes with Mara. "It would be much easier if you would tell me it was you on the Death Star," Luke explained.

Mara's brow furrowed. "Me?" she asked. "I told you I wasn't there."

"I'm trying to think of someone who would have been watching from a distance when the Emperor was killed, and why they would cry because of it," Luke explained. When Mara did not react, Luke continued. "I was there, Mara. I was there when the Emperor was killed. And so were you."

Mara's face grew redder. Her breathing quickened, and she tensed, but Luke wasn't about to stop now. "I know this is hard to hear, but I need to tell you. In my visions, I see the events from a perspective that isn't mine. Someone was watching from a distance, and I see through that person's eyes. This person thinks they saw something, but their conclusions are undoubtedly false."

Mara sat unmoving. "To the person watching me, it appeared as though I was aiding Darth Vader, just as it appeared Darth Vader killed the Emperor - though neither are true." Mara continued to listen, though the only sign of her having a reaction was the darkening flush on her cheeks and neck. "You see, my father was Jedi Anakin Skywalker. He was powerful. Many believed my father was, in fact, the Chosen One." Luke looked to see if anything registered on Mara's face with the use of that specific reference, and to his surprise Mara's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted, but she didn't say anything. Luke continued. "Against Jedi protocol, he fell in love with my mother, Senator Padme Amidala, and married her in secret. She became pregnant and, well, somehow the Emperor knew. He used the love my father had for my mother to force or trick him into pledging himself to the Dark Side. He turned my father into Darth Vader."

Mara was sitting up straighter now. It was clear she had an interest in Luke's words. "That night on the Death Star, the Emperor wanted me to kill Vader, but I refused. I went there to find my father and try to reach him - not kill him. So, the Emperor decided to kill me instead. He attacked me with Force Lightning. It was the most painful experience of my life."

Mara nodded, and it took a second for the meaning behind her unintended gesture to register for Luke. Mara recovered quickly, but it was too late. Luke saw her momentary look of understanding and he instantly knew what this meant. His mouth fell open and he reached for her hand. Instead of jerking it away, she paused, then slowly pulled it from beneath his and clasped her hands together in her lap. She cleared her throat and looked down. _Stars... she's embarrassed,_ Luke realized. He felt terrible - and angry. From somewhere deep inside a rage began to boil at the thought of Mara Jade writhing in agony as jagged bolts of blue energy surged from those hideous hands. Luke took a deep breath and slowly let it escape.

The greatest kindness Luke could offer Mara was to move forward, so he did. "I called to my father, knowing he was somewhere buried deep inside Vader. My father fought his way back. He stepped between the Emperor and me, picked up the Emperor, and threw him into the abyss. The Force Lightning damaged Vader's life support suit and it was failing. But it was no longer Vader in that suit. It was my father, Anakin Skywalker. _That_ was the man I carried off of the Death Star. My father asked that I remove Vader's mask so he could see his son's – _my_ \- face. He told me to tell my twin sister that I was right about him. He then died in my arms." Luke looked down and felt the moisture beneath his eyes. He sniffled a little, then continued. "I took his body off the Death Star and down to Endor, where I gave him a Jedi's funeral."

Luke looked up to find Mara nodding, which might appear to convey understanding, but Luke could not be certain. And then he perceived the vibrating disquiet. It was subtle, but definitely there.

"Mara, were you watching when I battled Vader and the Emperor attempted to have me kill him? Did you hear the Emperor say that I was to replace Vader as his Apprentice? Did you see Vader kill the Emperor?"

A tear fell from Mara's left eye and she looked away. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know where I was when it happened. I had returned from a mission to Wayl… to retrieve a very important artifact the Emperor said he needed. He told me it was vital that he have the item for 'one of the Galaxy's greatest battles'. I believed he meant the Battle of Endor. I said as much, and he eagerly corrected me. He said it would be an opportunity to prove the Dark Side was strong enough to defeat the love of a son for his father and a father's love for his son. The Emperor was adamant that the Force would provide this one opportunity and there would never be another like it. That's why he had to have the artifact. But he didn't just refer to it as an artifact. He called it 'The Witness'.

Luke remained still and listened carefully, cataloguing every word Mara said. "I had arrived on the Death Star an few minutes later than I'd anticipated and was rushing up to meet the Emperor. That's the last thing I remember - seeing the elevator doors close - before I woke up in an infirmary on one of our ships. That's when I learned the Death Star was destroyed, Vader was dead, and the fate of the Emperor was unknown. Before they said it, I already knew everything had changed. Everything was different - the air was no longer vibrant and full of energy. It was... it was... empty. It was as if someone had drained the Galaxy of feeling. There was nothing left to feel or hold on to. My Master was far away... or dead. I didn't know for certain. Or maybe I did and didn't want to believe it." Her voice trailed off and they sat in silence for several seconds.

"What about tonight? What did you see tonight?" Luke asked gently.

"I saw myself," Mara said softly. "It was not a memory. I was in unfamiliar surroundings – at a park or playground of some sort. This little boy ran up to me waving and I smiled back. I hugged him and asked him about his day. He took my hand and we were walking."

"Do you think you might remember where you were after some time to think about it?"

"No, that's impossible," Mara said. "I can't remember something that hasn't happened yet."

Luke's eyes widened, and his lips parted in surprised. "The future? You are certain?"

Mara nodded. "I don't even know who the kid is, and yet I feel as if I should. It's very frustrating."

"From what perspective are you watching yourself? From far away? Who do you think is watching you?"

Mara shook her head. "That's the point. It's not a third person's perspective. It _is_ me."

Luke sat and thought for another minute. Mara allowed him this time without interruption. "The artifact," Luke said. "What does it look like?"

Mara remained quiet as she ran through the possibilities. "I've never actually seen or touched it. I only know the outer case by sight. Historical records reference three of these artifacts. The Emperor was able to discover the location of one and he claimed it. The other two were out of the Emperor's reach, which means they are more than likely gone forever."

"What about the one you had for the Emperor?" Luke asked.

"When I woke up the day after the Death Star was destroyed, it was gone. I've spent every day since that day hunting. It's been a long, long journey Master Skywalker. I had to follow hundreds of possible trails and only recently found myself on the correct one. At least, the one I _believe_ it is the correct one. I am convinced the artifact is on Zaphthosis. Nash Windrider has it and I am going to get it back. Had I not failed my Master, he may not have died. The Death Star may not have been destroyed. Millions of beings would still be alive."

Luke stared at Mara as she went through her rationale for her actions. It almost made sense if one was able to ignore the truth that Palpatine was Darth Sidious - an agent of evil – and billions more would have died had the Death Star not been destroyed.

Mara began to stand. "Wait!" Luke asked. "What about the little boy and your vision?"

Mara shrugged. "What about it, Luke? It could be anything. Right now, there is one thing I know for certain. I have a mission I need to complete and the longer I remain here the less likely it becomes that this will happen."

Luke stood as he scrambled for something to say that would keep her there with the Jedi. "I can't change your mind. I accept this now. But would you at least consider allowing us to assist you in your mission by making it a part of our bigger operation. You could have back up and support," Luke reminded her.

"I need stealth, Luke. I do alright on my own," Mara said.

Luke had no other words. He'd done what he could. After nodding silently, he turned and walked toward the ramp.

"Mara," he said, stopping to turn back and finding her exactly where he left her, watching him leave. "The little boy in your vision – what did he look like?"

Mara thought about it, and answered, "Reddish-blonde hair, some freckles, blue eyes."

"He was your son?" Luke asked.

Mara's face burned. Just like that, the truce - if that is what it was to begin with - ceased to exist. Mara turned and stormed off.

Luke jogged down the ramp and into the hangar. Andrew stood waiting anxiously for him inside the West hangar door, and upon spotting Luke he closed the distance between them. Andrew was elated his Master had escaped alive with all of limbs intact.

"How did it go?" Andrew asked.

"Not sure," Luke replied without stopping. "But we have to go now. We need to get to Rebel Victory and then Zaphthosis as quickly as possible. We need to get Sara and Sila off the planet. There is something in Nash Windrider's possession we have to acquire before Windrider has a chance to use it or Mara has a chance to take it."

Luke paused to look at Andrew, who was keeping pace with him as he hurried toward the control center. "No questions?" Luke asked, astonished that Andrew hadn't immediately broke into an explanation for the dire warnings he had previously given.

"No questions, Master Skywalker. But I have much to tell you and it cannot wait more than a few minutes," Andrew replied. "But meeting with Mara increased your urgency to go to where Nash Windrider is, take back the people and things he's stolen, and... _deal with him_ in the process. So, no. I don't have any questions," Andrew stated. "For now."

Luke spared Andrew a fleeting smirk as the two entered the Operations Center and began hailing the Millennium Falcon.

* * *

 **Zaphthosis  
Sara & Sila's Suite**

Sara watched Sila and Nash playing together outside through the bedroom window. From across the room, Paxson watched Sara.

"You're making a mistake," Paxson said softly.

"He forced us here. I didn't choose this. But we're here now, and you see the same thing I do. I _know_ you see it. So, tell me, please," Sara turned to face him, "what else can I do? If there is another option, I cannot see it. I'd give my life if it meant… if there were a way…"

Paxson shook his head slowly and sighed. "I don't know, Sara. I just know it _can't_ be _this_ ," he said, gesturing toward the window. Sara turned back to watch her daughter and Nash. Nash lay on his back, holding Sila up in the air as she was smiling and likely squealing in delight. As Paxson observed Sara standing there watching, completely broken and empty, he felt the anger rising inside. "I promised," Paxson said. "I'm going to keep that promise."

Sara lowered her head. "I believe you would," she said quietly. "I know you would. And I would take Sila and go with you without looking back." Sara locked eyes with Paxson. He stood and walked across the room to stand just behind her. He looked out the window and fought the rage brewing inside. Things didn't go so well the last time he stared at Nash through that window. Paxson put his hands on her shoulders and steadied his breathing to prevent a repeat episode.

"I miss Dalven so much," Sara managed as the never-ending well of tears spilled over and a quiet sob escaped. "But you know the truth, just like I know the truth," she said. "It doesn't matter where we go – Nash will find her. And _she_ will find _him._ "

Sara turned to face Paxson. He stepped back and rubbed his forehead, trying to think of what to say. "Sara –"

"No," she stopped him. "Look at them. He was thousands of kilometers away yesterday, and he knew she was crying for him!" Sara turned back to face the window. "Even if there had been a chance to reason with him before – as remote as it might have been – he will never be able to accept that _she_ is crying to be with _him_. Never. The moment we arrived on Zaphthosis - the second he realized what they share," Sara cried, "it was over."

"It's not over," Paxson said.

Sara shook her head slowly as Paxson moved to stand beside her. "It's too late," she whispered.

"It isn't, Sara. It isn't over, because…" Paxson paused, then with an eerie tone void of any emotion and hesitation, he finished the thought. "I'm going to kill him. And _then_ it will be over."


	49. She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not

**Rebel Victory – On the Bridge  
1-hour East of Zaphthosis**

"This is the New Republic hailing the commanders of the Aleeyana and S. Windrider. Your forces have fired upon New Republic forces without provocation and failed to submit Key 13 data as required by New Republic Law. Your ships are subject to confiscation by the New Republic. You must respond immediately, or all necessary measures will be taken to detain and board your vessels. Do you copy?"

Thane waited as Captain Jebbick hailed the ships. The Star Destroyer was in critical condition – a sight that brought Thane extreme satisfaction. The Aleeyana was stationary. The starfighters continued to battle, and the Dark Alliance had suffered tremendous casualties. Thane fully expected to see the TIEs disengage and retreat.

Moments later, Thane was proven correct. "Admiral, the Dark Alliance forces are standing down," Lieutenant Endells called out.

"Indeed, they are," Thane agreed with a fleeting smile. "But we still don't know what might come out of that beautiful monster," he said, pointing at the Aleeyana.

"One more time, Captain. Then we'll have no choice but to make a point," Thane ordered.

"Admiral! Another enemy vessel! It's… it's the Mirage, sir!"

* * *

 **Zaphthosis  
Nash Windrider's Office**

"I will be back on the ground in a few hours. Will you be free?"

"Of course. I'll make myself free," Eevou replied confidently, albeit with restrained enthusiasm. Unspoken were her true thoughts: _He's coming home! He's safe!_

Had she not been alone, Eevou's smile would have been hidden. No one saw this side of her, not even Remy. As it was, she could grin like a little girl and silently bounce in the chair with excitement. It lasted mere seconds, until Eevou feared Remy might "hear" her eagerness. He was perceptive like that; incredibly so for someone without gifts in the Force.

"Good. I've missed you, Vou," Remy said quietly.

Eevou was silent. She could bare her body without a second's hesitation, but something as simple as, _"I've missed you, too,"_ was difficult.

"You still there?" Remy asked.

In the background, klaxons rang out. Eevou jolted up in the chair, every muscle in her body going rigid. "Are those -"

"Hey – I'm sorry – I have to go. But I'll see you soon." The comm clicked off before Eevou finished her thought. She sat motionless, holding her breath, until finally exhaling in frustration and slouching back in the chair.

"He had to ruin it!" she groaned out loud. The last time Remy was on Zaphthosis, she tried to tell him that he'd already seen her ceiling for _that_ kind of talk.

In response, Remy had smiled as he casually clasped his hands behind his head and sat back against the headboard. _"That's not a ceiling, Vou, that's just a wall. I've been back and forth from one end of the Galaxy to the other, and there hasn't been a wall – not one - I haven't been able to breach."_

Of course, Eevou's impulse had been to feign indifference. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, _"Go ahead and try."_

Eevou shook her head and almost laughed out loud recalling Remy's reaction to that comment. It was as if she had switched on a bright light inside his head. He broke into an impossibly handsome smile. His eyes widened and danced with the challenge

Eevou recalled her frustration in that moment. His confidence and persistence were two of the reasons Remy was a Captain in the Dark Alliance and Nash's favorite, by far. At the same time, she was exhausted by his pushing her further and further outside of her comfort zone. The irony was obvious. Confidence, persistence, and the ability to exhaust her were precisely what made Remy so irresistible outside the cockpit. _Most notably his ability to exhaust me,_ Eevou thought.

Then there was the nickname thing. If it were only the nickname, she might overlook it as long as he never, ever said it in front of another living soul. But it was all of the new things put together. The neediness. The eagerness. The compulsion to ask, _"When will I hear from you?"_ The absolute worst part of it all? It wasn't Remy who was needy, it was her. Remy was the calm, cool, and collected one; he was always confident and comfortable in his own skin.

 _How did this happen? How did "he" end up being the "me" in this relationship?_ she asked herself at least a dozen times a day.

Eevou felt a sudden ache in her chest and a strange sensation in her stomach. She hadn't thrown up since… she couldn't remember. She pressed her palm against her chest and rubbed as she took deep breaths. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the desk – just in time for the door to open.

"Might I get you a pillow?" Nash asked. Eevou lifted her head slightly to see the infuriating smirk on his face. She started to stand but things became swishy. She sat back down and dropped her chin.

"I'm dying," she moaned. "Leave me in peace."

Nash paused as the door closed behind him. He was curious. "What is killing you, dear Eevou? Hmm? I don't see any dangerous beings hovering about your head, neck, face, or chest. Is there some sort of beast gnawing on your leg under my desk? Or maybe an internal condition for which you've no cure?"

Eevou slowly sat up, her petite frame looking small and meek in Nash's tall chair. She looked pitiful.

"Oh, my!" Nash exclaimed. "You are - please do not take offense and lob one of my valued treasures on my desk across the room at me - but you do, in fact, _look_ like you are dying." Nash proceeded to a cabinet, swiped his hand across the security pad to unlock it, and set a file inside before sitting in a guest chair across his desk from Eevou.

Eevou stared at him, exhaled, and her shoulders dropped. It was an unintended sign of defeat. There was no taking it back and Nash's expression made it worse. He looked concerned. "I'm fine," she said, standing.

Nash raised his hand and gestured for her to sit back down. "You and I both know that is a lie. What is wrong with you. Spit it out," he insisted.

Eevou sat and sighed. "I… I honestly don't know." She tried to avoid his gaze by looking up at the ceiling then aimlessly around the room. When he didn't say anything, she finally glanced his way and saw it. He looked like he pitied her, and she struck. "What the kriff are you looking at me like that for? I'm fine, and it's none of your business anyway. You couldn't care less if I lived or died. You just care that you don't lose another Apprentice."

"That hurt me," Nash said matter-of-factly.

"As if that were even possible," Eevou snorted. Nash tilted his head to the side and grimaced but didn't reply. Eevou rolled her eyes and said, "How did _I_ hurt _you_?"

" _You_ hurt _me_ … Well…," Nash scrambled for a good response. A moment later, he sat up tall, raised his index finger in the air and announced, "You hurt me with your exceptionally sharp and scathing rhetoric! You hurt me with your _words_!"

Eevou tried to glare at him, but she couldn't muster the energy. "No one can hurt you," she mumbled. When he didn't retort, she thought about what she had said. "I didn't mean that. You know I don't."

Nash inhaled deeply through his nose and sighed, "Alright. What is it? Really."

"If I knew, I would tell you simply to end this conversation. But I don't know. I thought for a minute I was going to get sick. I had this terrible feeling in my chest and my heart was pounding. But it's pretty much gone now," Eevou explained.

"Are you preg-"

"No!" she barked.

Nash held his palms up in defense. "Easy now – I had to ask," he pleaded.

"No, you didn't," Eevou groaned.

"You're correct, of course," Nash conceded. "What were you doing before you fell ill?"

He now appeared and sounded sincere, but the sight of Nash sitting there in the smaller guest chair - preparing to psychoanalyze her - struck Eevou as funny. He must have seen it, too, because he grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she insisted. But previous history told Eevou it became a lost cause the second the door opened and Nash saw her sitting there. "Fine!" she huffed. "You are like a starving Nexu on a bone!" She stalled a little, then confessed, "I was talking to Remy. He commed and told me he was on his way here. I felt fine...happy. Then I was sitting here and out of the blue I felt a pain in my chest. It was… strange," she said.

"How was it strange? Could it be something unrelated to you? The Force trying to tell you something? Or—"

"No. Strange, as in I never get sick. I've never had discomfort in my chest like this. Or, maybe I have, and it was so long ago I can't recall," Eevou tried to explain. She shook her head and said, "It wasn't Force related. I don't think it was, anyway." Then she added, "You might want to check on the Fleet. Remy ended our comm so abruptly I didn't have a chance to ask him about it."

Nash nodded knowingly. "Hmm… Why did Remy end the transmission abruptly?" he asked, but it sure sounded to Eevou like he thought he knew the answer.

"He said he had to go," she said, now suspicious. "We weren't in an argument, if that is what you are implying. I could hear alarms. That is why I suggest you checking on the Fleet."

Nash nodded. "He's fine," he announced, then stood up - looking completely satisfied and ready to move on to something new. Very casually he added, "If he wasn't I'd already have heard something."

"Wait!" Eevou exclaimed. "You force me to talk to you about my... condition… or whatever. Five seconds later you decide it's boring or you're too busy to bother?" She heard her voice rising and hated herself for it.

Nash smiled and shook his head. "Eevou, I not only diagnosed your problem, but I just gave you the cure." Eevou stared at Nash and it was clear he was waiting for something to sink in. "For stars sakes, Eevou! Are you really this blind? You go through life evaluating every little nuance in everyone around you, effortlessly exploiting every being's weaknesses to your full advantage. And don't get all indignant about my pointing that out – it's one of the things I admire about you the most. But seriously?"

Eevou stared at Nash, trying to work it out, but couldn't. She was too preoccupied by his description of her "effortlessly exploiting" the "weaknesses" in others. _Remy doesn't see it,_ she admitted to herself.

"Still don't get it? Okay, then, I'll spell it out for you. You _love_ Remy!" Nash announced. "You heard the klaxons and panicked." Eevou's mouth fell open. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You do! And before you get all huffy, I'd like to remind you that _you_ forced _me_ to admit I was in love with Ciena to _you_. The only difference is that I knew I was in love with Ciena and just didn't want to talk to you about it. That's not nearly as pathetic as not even being able to admit it to yourself."

Eevou managed a weak, "No… I—"

"And for the record," Nash continued, "it helped to have someone to talk to. It felt… good. Somehow it made it easier – or, maybe… lighter."

Eevou had a thousand ways she could word her denial, yet nothing came out. She just stood there looking like a wounded animal in shock. Nash put his hands on his hips and dropped his head. When he glanced back up he wore a gentle smile. He walked around his desk and put his hands on Eevou's shoulders.

"If it had not been for you, I might not have faced the truth about my future. I could be very embarrassed or feel weak because of that, but I do not. I am grateful. Plus, your support was very... _enjoyable_." Eevou grimaced and looked way. "You do not have to feel embarrassed or weak about your feelings for Remy," Nash said. He was sincerer than Eevou had ever seen him be. Nash dropped his hands and stood back, his smile void of the mischievous undertones to which she was accustomed. "And besides, wasn't I the one who arranged your reunion? Obviously, I like Remy, and I think he is good for you."

Nash turned and activated the switch to open the secret panel concealing his private bar of priceless spirits. Eevou watched as he perused through the decanters and bottles. He paused when reaching a bottle with the Alderaan colors on the label. He set it back and removed a nearly full crystal decanter. Its label was unfamiliar – only a seal with no wording. He removed two crystal glasses from the upper shelf and poured no more than three or four swallows into each. Nash gently moved the glass in small circles, then held it out for Eevou. She took it and stared down at the drink. It made for a pretty sight – the amber liquid swirling in the sparkling glass.

"Liquid courage," Nash said, smiling. He raised the glass, brought it down to his lips, took a healthy sip, and swallowed. What followed was what Nash called a connoisseur's stamp of approval. He grit his teeth while sharply drawing in air, followed by a loud exhalation with a broad smile.

Eevou noticed the rapid effect the drink had on Nash – he looked relaxed and his eyes were softer. She'd seen this side of him only a handful of times: After they had sex and he was sleeping, when he was talking about his family and home on Alderaan, and in the past when he spoke of Ciena. If he were to speak of Sila, the look would likely be the same. But he did not talk about Sila - at least not with her.

Eevou refused to smile but took a sip. "Stang!" she exclaimed. It first burned like fire, then Eevou felt the soothing warmth flowing from her throat to her stomach. She didn't have to cough or clear her throat. The sensation was wonderful.

"Good, see?" Nash suggested.

"Good," Eevou admitted.

"Better?" he asked.

She paused, then nodded, "Better."

Nash sat back against his desk, his long legs extended and crossed in front of him. They formed a "natural" barrier Eevou would have to leap over to pass. She must have been staring, because Nash chuckled and said, "You can always go the other direction."

Eevou was surprised by his observation. "I wasn't thinking anything. I was just… thinking...about nothing."

Nash snorted a laugh and shook his head. "When did it become awkward between us, Eevou?"

She shrugged and took another sip. "I don't know," she replied. The warmth seemed to spread even further this time. Eevou realized how tense she must have been to begin with.

Nash watched the drink work its magic on her. He was keenly aware that things were different now. He had secrets to keep and telling Eevou everything was an unnecessary risk. Remy was Nash's most valued Captain, but Remy and most of the people working for the Dark Alliance were unaware of its "darker" roots. Nash would be very displeased if Remy – or any of his Fleet crew and personnel – learned of the true mission of the Dark Alliance.

But he had always trusted Eevou – implicitly and without a moment's worry. He still trusted her. And, yes, he missed her company. "You were pretty angry with me that night – after you overheard me with Paxson," he suggested. "And I deserved it."

Eevou nodded. "I know." This was followed by a very slight, reluctant grin. "But what you said… it was true. I guess I just don't know _why_ you said it." Nash shrugged and tossed back his final sip, setting his glass on the desk and clasping his hands in front of him. "Really, Nash, why did you say it?" she asked.

"I honestly do not know," Nash said. "For all the things I am guilty of, wanting to be cruel to you is not one of them." Nash barely lifted his head, but raised his eyes to look at Eevou, as if curious of her reaction. "Maybe I was curious of their reaction - testing them in some way. Maybe I wanted to have an element of control over their behavior where you are concerned. It _has_ been hard not having you involved in things. I've felt the loss of your counsel and contributions - maybe even your mischief as a stress reliever. Especially these recent days." Nash kept his chin lowered and did not make eye contact as he spoke. "Regardless, it was for selfish reasons and disrespectful."

Eevou was thinking about how Nash described her to Paxson. With the exception of Korus, men had always been a means of passing time, and Nash knew this better than anyone else. Eevou's enjoyment in the sport of conquering men was an open source of humor between her and Nash. Things had changed now, and she didn't like to remember thinking of Remy that way. Even worse, she was ashamed that Remy was once a source of their amusement.

"Did you say those things to Remy?" Eevou asked.

"Yes," Nash admitted. "Something to that effect." Finally, he lifted his head and actually smiled. Recaptured in his voice was his trademark sarcasm. "Clearly, he values my opinion."

This did make Eevou smile. "Clearly, he is a better judge of character than you give him credit for being," she rebutted.

"Point," Nash conceded. "If it helps, I don't think Remy seeks the approval of other people when it comes to personal relationships. You two are very similar in that regard."

Eevou set her glass down on the desk and nodded. "I think so, too."

Nash pulled his legs back and stood, allowing room for Eevou to pass. She turned and walked the other way, around his chair and toward the door. Before it opened, she stopped and turned. "Would you tell me if there was a problem? A problem with The Mirage, I mean?"

Nash locked eyes with Eevou, and he could see it now. It was the expression he saw staring back at him in the mirror for more years than he wanted to remember. It was how he felt all of those years with Ciena, and even after - until Sila arrived on Zaphthosis. _The loneliest feeling in the world,_ he thought forlornly.

"What is it?" she asked.

He wanted to warn her, but he held his tongue. "Oh, it's nothing," he said. "And yes, I would tell you. I promise."

"Thank you," Eevou said, then she left the room.

Nash poured another drink and sat in his chair. He held his glass up to toast invisible ghosts. "To love," he said aloud, "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." He sat in silence for the next ten minutes, lost in thought and mulling over his conversation with Eevou. He rotated his glass and watched the beautiful liquid swirl about – just as Eevou had done a few minutes before.

With a resigned sigh, Nash tossed back the rest of the drink and set the glass down on his desk. The moment he saw Eevou's face he recognized he had been wrong. As was usually the case, answers to a problem crystalized in Nash's mind during quiet reflection or meditation. And now, he knew there was only a single solution. He had gotten Eevou into this mess, and he owed it to her to get her out of it.

"I'm sorry," he said, then stood and walked out the door.


	50. Mirages & Fragile Fidelity

**Dark Alliance - The Mirage**

Alarms rang out. "Hey – I'm sorry – I have to go. But I'll see you soon."

Remy's actions were reflexive and not the way he'd choose to end communication with anyone – let alone Eevou. The truth was, he would not give Eevou being worried or angry a second thought until the crisis was over. After the dust settled, he'd go back to his quarters and have time to remember and feel awful.

"Captain, it's the Aleeyana and S. Winchester. They're under attack!" a young Lieutenant announced. Remy made his way to the viewport to see the Imperial Super Star Destroyer had taken an incredible pounding and was listing. The Aleeyana looked untouched, but she was sitting out of position. Remy knew this was by design and there was no way he was letting the enemy get their hands on that ship.

Directly ahead was an incredibly impressive formation of at least fifty medium, large and very large battleships. Remy was mesmerized by the formation and noticed a very specific ship – a New Republic Starhawk. Remy shook his head. "Stang!" he muttered under his breath.

"Captain?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Nothing. Transmit Key 13 Data," Remy ordered.

"Aye, sir!" a female called from across the Bridge.

Remy only knew one Admiral on a first name basis, and somehow, he knew that would be his ship and his Fleet – or what was present of it. Remy noted there were a large number of ships missing.

Most concerning was their proximity to Zaphthosis. The New Republic Fleet was closer than anyone anticipated.

"Captain, we're being hailed by Admiral Kyrell on the Rebel Victory, sir!"

"Put him through," Remy commanded.

"This is Captain Remy Kodix of the Mirage. Why have you attacked two of our ships while in transit in unrestricted space?"

Thane's voice came across the Bridge speakers loud and clear. "Captain Kodix! This is Admiral Kyrell. Nice to speak with you again. For the record, we did not shoot first."

"You'll understand if I don't take your word for it, Admiral," Remy said.

"The truth isn't a tricky thing, Captain, when you're dealing with honest men. I have a Fleet full of honest men. How about you, Captain? Are you? Dealing with honest men?"

"What do you want, Admiral?" Remy asked coldly.

"What do I want? Gosh… let me think… there's at least," Thane paused and counted to three in a not so subtle whisper, then said, "three things. Why don't we start with the easiest of the three. Your two little fight pickers have not transmitted Key 13 data. Would you kindly ask that they do this?" Thane said.

"I can do this," Remy replied. He nodded his head and gestured to the Lieutenant to take care of it. The Lieutenant relayed the order to the Comm officer.

"Good. The second issue would be your vessels firing upon us without provocation or justification. Really, Captain? Is that the way they do it in the Dark Alliance? Two ships take on an entire Fleet? It's tactically… well, insane. Unless," Thane said, "you have Luke Skywalker in a starfighter. You don't… have Master Skywalker… in a TIE… do you, Captain Kodix?"

Remy felt anger surge, but he suppressed it. "You surprise me, Admiral," Remy said calmly. "You were stationed on the first Death Star. You were a gregarious, friendly guy. I'm certain you made a lot of friends in the brief time you were there... before you defected," Remy said. "And you had some of our Academy friends there with you. Like Jude. She was there when you had Master Skywalker... in an X-Wing... correct, Admiral Kyrell?"

Thane nodded slowly. "Yes, she was there, trapped like most innocents, with a sadistic Sith Lord for an Emperor. She was also there when the Death Star destroyed Alderaan, as was I... and Nash." Thane paused, but Remy remained silent. "Jude told Ciena the only way they could justify the Death Star was if it was a deterrent, and that single act was necessary to prevent a war where hundreds of billions would die. They convinced themselves it was a deterrent, never to be repeated. I had seen more and knew better, but even then the unvarnished truth was beyond anything I could have conceived. The sick truth is that Alderaan's destruction was a punishment for Princess Leia not breaking when tortured. With Alderaan in view, they gave her the ultimatum: Provide the name of a Rebel base or Alderaan would be destroyed. She gave them what they asked for, but Tarkin decided to destroy Alderaan anyway. Princess Leia was restrained by Vader and forced to watch the murder of everything she knew and loved, just as we all who were there were made to watch and hide any sign of shock or despair. So, believe me, Captain Kodix, when I tell you that had June known the Death Star was seconds away from destroying Yavin when Luke Skywalker dropped his payload, she'd have helped him in the effort."

Remy had heard stories about the Emperor, but never anything like this. He glanced around to see his crew's reaction to Thane's words. They were steadily working. "I will look into the facts of today's engagement with our vessels," Remy said without a trace of emotion on his face or in his voice. His crew couldn't see it, but inside he was unsettled. Something had changed with Thane Kyrell. Spouting off all of this unsolicited and inflammatory information to a vessel that is likely crewed by a few Imperial loyalists seemed unnecessary and lacked purpose. But Kyrell was methodical. He was going somewhere with this and Remy was getting the idea he wouldn't be happy when they got there.

"Still looking for that Key 13 data, Captain. How about sending it over in the next – say – 2 minutes," Thane said. "Just to make sure we are clear, we did not fire on your ships first. You know me well enough to know that I don't pick battles. But I will _end_ them," Thane said calmly.

"You said there were three things."

"Oh, that's right. I did, didn't I? Yes, yes, I did. What was the third thing? It's right on the tip of my tongue," Thane mused aloud. Everyone on Rebel Victory was now looking around at one another – some appearing amused and others comfortably confused.

The crew on The Mirage was all business. They were proving to be as hard as obsidian when it came to their duty – precisely how Remy liked it during engagements.

"I got it!" Thane declared loudly. "Whew! This would have been a sleep killer. Don't you hate when that happens? I'd be trying to remember –"

"The third thing, Admiral?" Remy interjected.

"Of course, of course – your time is busy. My brother's wife and daughter - we'd like them back," Thane said.

Dalven stood up, his mouth hanging open. The main door to the Bridge had slid open. Han and Leia walked in just in time to hear Thane's last words.

"Dalven's wife and daughter?" Remy clarified. _Thane's lost his mind,_ he thought. "I'm sorry, but you want _me_ to give _you_ Dalven's family? Admiral, I think maybe—"

"I don't mean to be too demanding, but can I add something to that? Maybe you could get your boss to stop kidnapping people in my family altogether. That would be fantastic."

Remy glanced around his Bridge. His crew continued to remain hard at work, and for the first time Remy wished they would react. It would be nice to see confirmation that he wasn't hearing things.

"Admiral, I'm requesting that you disengage and allow me to escort the Aleeyana and S Winchester to a safe port. I give you my assurance that we will cooperate fully with any investigation into the accusations you have made today."

"You can have the S Winchester. She's pretty beat up and there may be injuries on her. As for the Aleeyana – we need to borrow her for a bit. You may move crews off of her – under New Republic supervision, of course."

"I cannot allow you to do that, Admiral," Remy said.

"Of course you can, Captain. In fact, as a gesture of good will, I'll take the other vessel to the scrap yard for you," Thane said. "Or I'll just blow it to bits in 15 minutes and save all of us the trouble."

Remy saw motion on his Bridge just before hearing his enthusiastic Lieutenant call out, "Captain! Reinforcements! Battlegroups 2 and 5 are here!"

Remy rushed to look port side and pulling up beside the damaged Imperial Star Destroyer was one AE Vanquisher (identical to the Aleeyana) and two AFS-2S Combat Cruisers like the Mirage. The other group, aft of the Aleeyana, was visible on the display. It consisted of another Star Destroyer and one AFS-2S Combat Cruiser.

Remy paused to allow Thane time to digest the changing scenery. The Dark Alliance was heavily outmatched, but it was enough to insure Remy wouldn't be leaving anything behind.

Thane was the first to speak. "Now this is interesting. You have two Dark Alliance vessels casually making their way… _somewhere_. And within minutes of them engaging us, you show up. And a few minutes later you have two more battlegroups arrive," Thane said. " _Caaaptain_ , are you stalking my Fleet - again?"

"That is ridiculous, Admiral Kyrell. I just happened to be here at the right time. These other groups are responding to a distress call. This is not a battle any of us want to have," Remy asserted.

"Today," Thane said.

"Today?" Remy asked.

"This is not a battle the Dark Alliance wants to have _today_. But the Dark Alliance wants this battle, as evidenced by your trigger-happy compatriots. Then there is the production of all of the pretty new ships being built by the Dark Alliance's most loyal... Actually, what exactly is Anogen Ecks' role in the Dark Alliance? He's a loyal _something._ What could be so important that a wealthy man with a stellar reputation could be compelled to commit treason?"

"Let's focus on what is right here, right now, Admiral. You have bravery in spaids, Kyrell, but you also have brains. You know you are not in a position to commandeer a vessel now. We may be facing overwhelming firepower, but you'll never pull that off without suffering devastating losses yourself."

"Awful greedy, Captain Kodix. Friends share their toys," Thane snorted. "Alright, I'll tell you what. If you'll just confirm where you'll be setting in for repairs, as long as it is far away from my forces, we can call this a misunderstanding. At least, I'll try to sell it to the New Republic that way. I can't promise anything."

"We're going to leave peacefully _with_ our ships, and there will be no information sharing," Remy retorted. "And just an observation - take it or leabe it - but I'm not sure you should be speaking for the New Republic right now, Admiral."

"He is not, Captain," a female voice asserted, "I am." Every head snapped up on the Bridge of the Mirage. "This is Senator Leia Organa Solo, and I am speaking on behalf of the New Republic. Let's talk privately, shall we Captain?"

"One moment," Remy replied. Remy looked at his Lieutenant and nodded, after which he moved to the anteroom. He switched on the Comm and said, "We're in private now."

"I'm afraid we are going to have to take your ships, Captain. Your forces did fire upon ours in New Republic space. They also did not transmit Key 13 data. For this alone, they are subject to confiscation."

The senator was correct. A stupid technicality was going to force them to surrender two of their most valuable assets.

"Remy," Thane said. His tone was much different. "Not knowing the truth will not save you any more than it saved Jude. Remember that. I want to believe you don't know… that you are still a good man." There was a pause, then Remy could hear Thane sigh heavily. "I don't want to fight, Remy. Not you. Not anyone. We've all lost too much already. "The New Republic does not want conflict. But we will fight if forced, and we'll win."

"Thane, we don't have your family," Remy said, exasperated.

"Nash Windrider does. He kidnaps young mothers and their babies. And pregnant wives – Ciena is having twins by the way. He took my mother, Ciena's mother and father, my baby sister, Dalven's wife and daughter. He's a monster, Remy. Just like Palpatine was."

"Prin…" Remy stopped himself and grimaced. "Senator Organa Solo, I'm very concerned about Admiral Kyrell's fitness for duty. It's dangerous to have a man in his condition controlling a single vessel, let alone an entire fleet. I have to consider this when reporting on this event. I don't want to, but… clearly, I do not have a choice."

"Do what you feel is necessary, Captain Kodix," Leia said. "But give yourself a few hours to consider two important things. First, how likely is it that I would allow anyone – an Admiral, no less – to make the claims Admiral Kyrell has made without knowing they were true?

Second, you saw what the Rebellion did with some rickety old ships, tape, and hope. We're the same people, only we have fleets of ships now. And in the end, there's something even more powerful on our side. We know what it cost to get here, and we know what we have to lose."

Remy didn't know what to make of any of this. It felt like a bad dream.

"Remy," Thane said.

Remy took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes?"

"Be careful. Nash is… dangerous. He isn't the person you knew in the Academy. He hasn't been for a long, long time. I admit, I am forcing your hand by saying these things in from of your crew. You can say I am unstable, unhinged, delusional – and your crew will back you up."

Suddenly, it all made sense. Remy stood silent, his heart racing and speechless.

"He's dangerous, Remy. You can't confront him or take him on – he's surrounded by people who are like the Jedi, but they are _not_ the Jedi. But you can do something. I know you can. We are asking for your help," Thane said. "I am asking for your help."

Remy took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "Take the vessels. We'll stand down," he said, and disconnected the Comm.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Compound, Zaphthosis**

 **Main Residence -** **Eevou's Suite**

Eevou sat on the end of her bed enjoying the aftereffects of the drink. Eventually she fell back and stared up at the ornate light fixture. The crystal made her think of her glass with the divine liquid. _I'd keep that locked up, too,_ she thought. The drink was the perfect anecdote to her earlier episode – at least while it lasted.

Unfortunately, it took only minutes for her other thoughts to catch up with her.

She could not tell Remy she missed him, but she could somehow talk to Nash about it. _He did most of the talking,_ she rationalized. _And I am not in love with Remy. I know I am not._ Eevou closed her eyes and breathed deeply to recapture the blissful state of contentment she had been enjoying. _I don't fall in love._

Her mind shifted to Nash's question: _Why is it awkward?_ "You've got to be kidding," she said aloud, rolling her eyes.

It seemed logical that Eevou would no longer have the inclination to make herself available to Nash without being asked. Not after her telling him off, anyway. And Nash was not likely to want to share everything with her now that she and Remy had grown closer. The stakes were too high.

Eevou thought back to the night Nash told her he decided to formally use the name Dark Alliance. She smiled thinking of how it confused her at the time. The Alliance could probably be convinced the name "Dark Alliance" and the Dark Trooper armor were chosen for the purpose of intimidating the New Republic. But why take the chance? They could not, absolutely _could not know_ , that the term was a _literal_ reference to the Dark side of the Force.

If rumors spread that a group of Darth Vader's disciples were the driving force behind everything they were doing, things would get extremely complicated. Add the fact they'll be waging a battle against a growing number of Jedi led by Luke Skywalker? If people put everything together, a mutiny might be the Alliance's undoing before Nash had a chance to put the artifact and their powers to use.

" _Why take the risk?"_ she had asked Nash. He just smiled that smile that had become all too familiar, and he said nothing.

When it became clear to Eevou shortly after Nash forwarded her the designs for the Troopers' armor, Eevou presented Nash with her theory:

 _"Hmm… I get it," Eevou said. "It took a while, but I know why you named the Dark Alliance the… Dark Alliance."_

 _"I am waiting with bated breath," Nash challenged her._

 _"It's a pre-emptive strike," Eevou said. "You turn the truth into a rumor before anyone has a chance to know the truth."_

 _"Come again?" Nash asked, a smile beginning to creep across his lips._

 _"It started with the Troopers' armor," she said. "You make it so obvious that anyone who sees the armor is going to think about Vader. You send them on small missions in populated locations - like Lothal. You then plant a rumor with a few media operations – along with photos of the Dark Troopers - that says Vader is alive and the Troopers are his soldiers. Even reasonable beings will be spooked by this._

 _But Vader will never appear._

 _Instead of Vader, they'll see news reports from official New Republic sources that tell about a renegade faction with a small fleet of ships whose sole purpose seems to be antagonizing the New Republic. Of course, in the reporting they'll learn the name of the organization is the Dark Alliance and they'll see the scary looking soldiers belong to them – not Vader. Beings love a good story, but they need to believe in what they can see, hear, and touch. So, the Vader rumors will fade. The truth as they'll see it is that the Dark Alliance wanted to look scary, hence the name and armor. Any subsequent rumor will be seen in the same light as the first one - merely fodder for scary stories and dinner conversation. This will come in very handy if someone catches wind of who we really are."_

 _After what appeared to be a reflective pause, Nash said, "Quite perceptive as always."_

 _"What I haven't figured with certainty is who will have to fall on the sword. You, or Anogen?"_

 _Nash tilted his head and stared at Eevou. "Why does anyone need to fall on a sword?"_

 _Eevou smiled and shrugged. "You have to give them someone when they ask for the leader – unless you want them thinking it could be Vader."_

 _Nash glibly replied, "A very astute observation."_

 _"And?" Eevou nudged._

 _"It will not be long before Mon Mothma figures out there was treachery in the Senate. She may already know. Anogen is already attached to that, there's his nephew - the spy, and he is building our ships. So, what do you think is the logical play here?"_

 _"You often do what seems illogical, so I won't venture to guess. Just surprise me," Eevou said._

Eevou sat up and pulled her legs up on the bed to cross them and assume a pose for meditation. If she was going to do all of this thinking, it seemed a better use of her time. But her mind wasn't cooperating.

Eevou considered that maybe the awkwardness was more her fault. It was what Nash couldn't know – what she had gone to great lengths to hide from him - that was vexing Eevou the most.

Ever since that night she confronted Nash, Eevou had been struggling with very uncharacteristic mood swings. One moment she would be indifferent about Nash, and the next she'd be angry with him. What made it odd was that she rarely cared enough about anyone or anything to feel extremes of emotion either way. But when Nash would call the group together, she would feel the irritation gnawing at her as soon as she saw him. All she had to do was hear his voice and she'd see red. What made her angriest was her inability to predict or prevent it.

 _Maybe things will change,_ she thought. _Once all of this is over and I have time to figure it out I —"_

Eevou felt her heart begin to race again, and the sick feeling she had from earlier came flooding in. "Dammit!" she whispered.

Light tapping on her door distracted her. She rose and straightened her tunic. She walked to the door and it slid open. Nash was standing there staring at her with a determined look. He didn't say anything.

Eevou was about to ask if something was wrong but didn't get a chance. Nash stepped forward, put his hands on Eevou's face, and kissed her. It wasn't forceful. He was passionate, and he showed no interest in pulling back.

Eevou was caught off guard and confused, but old habits die hard.

Nash Windrider was counting on it.

* * *

Nash rolled over to grab his wrist comm unit he had tossed on the bedside table. It was the second time in a minute it had alerted him. "Windrider," he said, not hiding his irritation.

"Sir, it is the Mirage again. Captain Kodix needs to confer with you immediately," the man said.

"Very well, put me through in fifteen seconds," Nash ordered, then muted the microphone.

He sat up and looked over to where Eevou lay with her back to him. "I was wrong, Eevou. It isn't that you love him. It's that you are afraid to lose him. And deep down you know you will. Once he knows the truth, he won't be able to live with it – even worse his role in making it happen."

Nash put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move. "I'm sorry," he said, then unmuted the comm. "Hello Remy. What's the progress?"

"Admiral Kyrell just commandeered and left with the Aleeyana and S. Winchester."

"So, we get there in time, but Kyrell still insisted on taking the Aleeyana even though she didn't fire on them and withheld her assets. You did negotiate with him?"

"Yes, I did, but in the end, it wasn't Kyrell calling the shots. It was Senator Organa Solo, and the two ships failed to transmit Key 13 data. The New Republic was legally able to confiscate them both, " Remy explained. "All of our men are safely transferred onto other ships in the two battlegroups that arrived to help. I thought I would continue to my original destination and we can strategize face-to-face."

"That sounds wise," Nash said, then sighed in exasperation. "The Princess is on Rebel Victory. Of course, she is. All of the work we did to keep her on Yavin and she's back out running around the Galaxy again."

Eevou's pillow was damp from tears that had already fallen. Hearing Remy's voice on the comm was nearly unbearable. But it was his voice in her head that she knew would haunt her.

 _"I've missed you, Eevou... You make me calmer. I like that you say so much without speaking. I like knowing you are close by. I don't like thinking you could be somewhere out of my reach and something could happen to you. I've… missed you."_

Eevou pulled her hand up to cover her ear while Remy's voice filled the air around her, but it did nothing to stop the voice in her head.

 _"I doubt very seriously I am the first man who has wanted to see you as much more than what you describe… I took a chance and feel happy and very lucky you came to me today. I was dreading being here if you were going to choose to ignore me. I would have survived it, but it would have hurt."_

Eevou turned her face and buried it into the pillow. Nash was right. There was no other way for this to go. What she had been feeling was the truth trying to claw its way up the wall Remy had spoken about - the wall between what Eevou was willing to show him and what was true. The problem was that on the other side wasn't what Remy believed he would find. He was good, and he wanted to believe she was good. He even made her forget that she wasn't for a brief moment.

In the end, no matter what Eevou did or said, Remy was going to learn how wrong he had been. He was going to learn that the only thing waiting on the other side of that wall is a legacy of Darth Vader.

"Are you alright?" Nash asked.

Eevou still didn't roll over to face him, but she did nod. She felt Nash leave the bed and heard his movement as he dressed. A few moments later, things were silent. He hadn't left, or she would have heard the door.

"Eevou, I want you to know… Had I thought about it I wouldn't have…" She heard him sigh and approach the door. "I'll see you tonight."

The door slid opened and closed. Eevou waited a few seconds, then slowly sat up. She stared at the door – at the place Nash must have been standing seconds before. The sick feeling she had earlier was gone. Her heart was no longer racing. But the anger – well, that returned with a vengeance.

 _Years_ , she thought. _How many this time?_ After Korus, Eevou vowed she'd never subject herself to that torture again. How did this happen? She'd rather die than endure the unavoidable moments of pain and recrimination headed her way. She'd have to make the rejection believable to put distance between her and Remy before the "event". If she could manage to avoid Remy after the "event", she might not have to face the harshest truth - she could pretend he doesn't despise her. Since dying on her own terms wasn't a possibility, she'd have to forget. And to forget, she'd need a project. A _big_ one.

She was plenty angry with herself. She would have to deal with that at some point. But for now, there were more pressing matters at hand. She had to find a way to say goodbye to Remy.

And then, for Remy and for herself, she had to figure out how – and when – _to make Nash Windrider pay._


	51. Admirable Admiral & A Sneaky Scoundrel

Rebel Victory – The Bridge

1 Hour East of Zaphthosis

"Do you think that is sufficient protection?" Thane asked Captain Jebbick as the escort party of ships formed took their positions around the Aleeyana.

"I want to believe it is, Admiral. Then again, another two Vanquishers?" Jebbick was only giving voice to what Thane and every analyst had been thinking since their run in with the Dark Alliance. There was no getting around it; they were dealing with a much bigger Naval threat than they anticipated.

Thane looked at the system of planets and routes hovering about the Comm Center. "The Bornea Sector is not far and if anyone has the resources to make quick work of analyzing the Aleeyana it's Nadiri." Thane surveyed their beautiful surroundings on the Rebel Victory's Bridge. The Nadiri Shipyard was responsible for constructing the Starhawks and other impressive vessels with wreckage from Imperial warships. They knew Republic, Separatist, Imperial, and New Republic vessels down to the smallest bolt. Rumor had it they even had resources knowledgeable of Chiss craft.

"Will Admiral Ackbar be sending reinforcements?" Jebbick asked.

"We're spread thin right now. He has the latest intel and offered to divert a battle group from his Fleet to escort the Aleeyana. I accepted the offer, though I am fairly certain they won't get here in time."

The comment caught Jebbick by surprise. "In time, sir?"

Thane nodded and turned to face the expansive view of space through the Bridge's viewports. "The Jedi are on their way." Thane glanced back at Jebbick. "All of them."

"All of them, sir? As in—"

"More than we've met or even knew existed. I think it is safe to say that Master Skywalker would not mobilize the Jedi unless the threat was imminent," Thane shared.

"Then we will be ready, Admiral. Your Fleet is ready. We won't let the New Republic down." Thane was always impressed by the Captain's reasoned confidence and appreciated it even more at that moment.

"Captain, with you, this crew, and the Jedi in her corner, I have no doubts who will prevail," Thane firmly asserted. He then sighed and shook his head, "My only regret is I cannot predict the cost of victory. We lost nine men and women during that single run-in. We lost a bomber, two Y-Wings—"

"Forrgive me for speaking out of turn," Jebbick interjected. Thane was surprised, but not offended. He nodded for the Captain to continue. "When you first arrived, I knew you were a young man. I don't know if you ever had thoughts on this or maybe wondered how others felt about it? But I think you need to know. As your Captain, I'd like to request permission to speak frankly about this with you."

Thane's initial impulse was to smile, but Jebbick was very serious. Thane nodded and walked across the bridge to the Comm Console. They both took a seat. Thane removed his hat and set it on the table beside him. Jebbick was hesitant - protocol demanded the crew be in full uniform on the Bridge at all times. But he followed his Admiral's lead.

"What did you want to share with me?" Thane's tone was earnest. He wasn't at all confident he would like what he was about to hear, but he was certain he needed to hear it.

Jebbick took a deep breath, then began. "Many of us have been through a lot of terrible things – the kinds of things that make it really clear what matters when the shooting starts. It's pretty cut and dry when the shields are failing and you're losing ships," Jebbick paused, "and lives," he added quietly. "It's not the height or weight or age of our Admiral that will determine our fates. Sure, you're a tall, slender, young-ish man," Jebbick said, cracking a small smile.

"You forgot handsome," Thane added dryly.

"And modest," Jebbick snorted. They both chuckled.

"Admiral, you have stood precisely where we stand - in this very moment – numerous times. You need to understand this. It isn't the crew, the officers, and all of these beings in the Fleet that need to understand this. You need to understand this. Those who had misgivings before you took command simply lacked information. Once they met you and were aware of your history, it became clear why you're in command."

"There are a few holdouts, but it is nice to hear that," Thane conceded.

"There will always be those few, but there are considerably less in your case. Admiral Molkin was greatly admired, but he had a number of detractors. They mainly just grumbled and complained behind the scenes." Jebbick noticed Thane's surprise at this revelation. He shrugged and said, "Molkin made his way up in the old regime. Politics played a part in everything back then. In Admiral Molkin's case, he was worthy of his advancement. But in those times, with every promotion were potential opportunities to score political points or return favors. People who weren't qualified to clean the refresher were often put in command positions. Even knowing they weren't deserving, beings could be mighty bitter if they weren't."

Thane leaned back in his chair. It was hard to consider Admiral Molkin in this light. Still, his newfound understanding of the Force had barely made a dent in his trademark cynicism. He sighed. "I'm probably fortunate in that regard – being that we're at the beginning. It would be naïve to believe the New Republic won't have to address the same challenges. We should be proactive. Decisive measures should be taken to eliminate political influence in strategic military decisions."

"We can add that to your to do list," Jebbick suggested in jest. "But back to what I was wanting to say. As your Captain, I want to encourage you to recognize that you are not untested in situations like this. You've been through countless battles where you either did not know or were misinformed about your enemy. In every circumstance, someone – be it you or your commanding officers – had to modify and adjust to meet unanticipated conditions as you faced them.

But it takes more than experiencing and surviving battle to make a strong leader. Almost everyone who survives warfare responds in one of two ways. They either file away the memories or lose themselves hopelessly in grief as time passes. In either case, they lack what it takes. You are different. I've been there as you draw on memories of brutal combat in pursuit of knowledge we need for a current mission. You focus on the strategic elements of the mission when needed and are able to talk openly about the emotional aspects later. You don't have to sacrifice one for the other. That's a gift."

Thane shifted in his chair – probably due as much to awkwardness with the compliments as combat anticipation.

"One final observation, if I may?" Jebbick asked, holding up a finger - a knowing smile making a brief appearance.

Thane paused his movement, grinning, then sighed and nodded as he settled back in his chair.

"All commanders understand both certainty and risk have their place in warfare, and that both can come with a cost. But when having to act, most only consider the costs of taking risks. They delay taking a course of action in pursuit of a more certain outcome, all the while we lose lives and assets until finally doing what was deemed too risky but right all along. You are an exception to that rule. I saw it when we were attacked. You considered the options and you didn't hesitate to order our response. You are able to care at the same time you command. To know this is a tremendous relief to your crew… and to me. It's because of this you have the loyalty of the crew – even those of us old enough to be your father."

Thane didn't know how to respond to the praise, so it was a relief when the Captain picked up his hat and stood. Thane did the same, then extended his hand. "Thank you, Captain."

Jebbick shook Thane's hand, nodded firmly, then turned to rejoin the busy Bridge crew. Thane couldn't help noticing – and it brought him an added degree of confidence to see – the Captain repeatedly adjusting his hat until it sat perfectly on his head. Thane would give Jebbick's observations of him thoughtful consideration, but Thane was already confident that It was Jebbick's level of impeccable, seemingly mindless commitment to the tiny details that could make the difference between victory and defeat.

Thane then noticed for the first time that Leia and Han had entered the Bridge and were headed his way. Leia mad her way to a Comm Center station near Thane's and keyed in some information. A large holo of Zaphthosis, its three moons, and nearby planetary bodies instantly appeared, replacing the rotating field of Dark Alliance vessels that were the subject of Thane's growing consternation.

Leia stood with her hands on her hips, staring up at the image. Thane glimpsed Han staring at Leia with a very subtle, cockeyed grin on his face. Thane recognized what that was, and it made him miss Ciena more than ever before. He could read Han's thoughts as well as any Jedi.. How can so much fierceness, strength, determination, intelligence, compassion, devotion, and love fit in such a soft, beautiful, graceful, and tiny human being?

Both men were jerked out of their momentary distraction by Leia's voice. "We need to dig deeper into this. Those two ships showing up like that, then Captain Kodix's ship arriving within minutes, and then the two battlegroups that followed responding to a 'distress call'? They were obviously all close to home."

"And therein lies the mystery," Thane declared. "There are several reasons Nash could be keeping his ships close to home. We need to know which one it is."

"He's gearing up for a fight – no question about that," Han grumbled. "Thing is, those two ships were already hovering about the planet before we arrived." Han walked over to the Command Center, paused to look at Thane, who nodded his silent permission for Han to "tinker" with things. Han coded in a few instructions and a vast area of space appeared above the Comm Center. Han stepped back with a wide grin and exclaimed, "Stang! I love nice toys!"

Muffled chuckles could be heard from crew at nearby stations. It came as no surprise to Thane that people would take notice when hearing Han's voice. Han had a lot of admirers among the crew – of both the male and female persuasion. Ask one person and he'd say Han Solo was a legendary pilot who survived the daring life of a smuggler turned General who flew with the Jedi. Ask another, and she'd say he was a dashing scoundrel who fell in love with Princess Leia and became one of the "good guys".

"Lieutenant Endells, would you pull up a time lapse representation of the movement in this area?" Han was pointing to a series of small green dots that marked undefined objects. The eager Lieutenant looked to Thane, who nodded.

Leia and Thane stepped back a few steps to get a better view of the expanded and surprisingly busy Holo. Leia pointed up at the massive numbers of moving green blips and slowly turned to stare at her husband, one eyebrow raised.. Her tone and her expression were more than familiar to anyone who spent time with the famous couple: What did you do and what is this?

"Han," Leia asked, "what are those?"

Han flashed her a sheepish, lopsided grin. He gestured to both Thane and Leia to be patient. Soon it come together, including the locations and movements of their two battle groups that had been out scouting.

"Chewy and I had a little time on our hands." Leia's eyebrow ticked up even higher. "Aaaaaand we had a hunch." He shrugged and Leia shook her head in defeat. "Hey Endells, how about slowing it down to 3-minute intervals." As the view reset and all eyes watched the position of the Fleet relative to the movement of the Dark Alliance vessels, Han's point was becoming clear. "They didn't know we were on top of them before yesterday. The Aleeyana and S. Winchester weren't expecting us."

Han pointed to the movements of the ships – always in pairs. "Everything I see tells me they're shaking these vessels down – checking them out - like the two that ran into us. They are Ecks', so they'll be new or heavily refurbished, probably with new crews and commanding officers. In this 48-hour period, you see at least eight ships arrive from this lane," Han pointed to an area where ships were steadily emerging from a single hyperlane. As one appeared, Han paused the motion, then honed-in on Zaphthosis and the surrounding space. It was impossible to get closer than a wide planetary view revealing the vast oceans and small areas of land on its surface. Fortunately, the point could be made well enough by noting that nearly every ship that entered the planet's atmosphere took a trajectory leading it directly toward the location of the Dark Alliance.

Thane stepped closer and called Captain Jebbick over to join them. "Captain, I believe we have our answer.".

"Sir?"

Before Thane could clarify his meaning, Han continued. "It is worth noting that this hyperlane is not on your maps."

"Damn Imperials," muttered the chief navigational officer, who sat within eavesdropping range.

"Nope," Han said, "not them. Thank the stars for that… or yours truly might not be around to tell you about it."

Thane smiled, "And grateful we are to have our very own smuggler turned General turned –"

"No thanks needed, Admiral," Han said dryly. Leia and Thane shared a sideways grin.

"Admiral, you were saying we have our answer. What answer would that be?" Captain Jebbick asked.

"By sheer luck, we positioned our Fleet so close to the point of exit that the Aleeyana and S. Winchester emerged practically on top of us. The commander on the Aleeyana was a seasoned combat officer. A precursory review of his file reveals he's been everywhere and had a part to play in most recent battles of significance. He wouldn't rattle or take precipitous action. However, the commander on the S. Windrider is young and there is no record of his having been tested in combat. In fact, I'm not entirely convinced the ships so-called 'commander' was really more than a custodian of the vessel while it was in transit… to its true…" Thane's voice trailed off. He didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Commander," said a deep, hard voice. They all turned to see Dalven, who had quietly joined the group, standing there staring up at the Holo. He had fire and fury written all over his face. "It was his… and we took it!" Dalven's mouth gradually turned upward with unmistakable menace . "Now that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.".

The doors to the bridge slid open and a youngLieutenant hurried in, making a beeline for Thane. He whispered something into Thane's ear, and before anyone had a chance to ask, Thane had bolted through the still open doors and disappeared from the Bridge. Dalven was hot on hs heels.

Leia looked at Han and they both smiled. Han donned a charming, lopsided grin and said, "I think we can all guess where he is going?" Leia laughed and joined Han for a more leisurely stroll down to the Docking Bay.


	52. Family Reunion

Ciena piloted the shuttle towards the massive, gleaming Starhawk. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" Gan asked.

"Not exactly like this, no," Ciena replied. "I've seen bigger, but never anything this beautiful."

Ciena's control of the shuttle on approach was not completely terminated. A nice gesture, she thought. She was allowed some minor controls, with pleasant sounding alerts informing her of needed course corrections and speed adjustments. Once the shuttle cleared the opening into the Docking Bay, that courtesy ended, and the shuttle was guided into its designated space.

"The Millennium Falcon!" Paron exclaimed. "You see it, honey? Han Solo must be here."

"Maybe the Princess, too?" Verine asked, clapping with excitement.

Gan and Ciena were silent as the shuttle came to rest on its repulsorlifts. Ciena scanned the Docking Bay for any sign of Thane. "I imagine he is on the Bridge," Ciena commented aloud. She flicked the ramp switch and unharnessed herself from the pilot's seat – noting how easy it used to be before she became round.

Verine, Paron, and Gan had not left the cockpit. Once Ciena disentangled herself and stood, ready to hurry for the ramp, she noticed the others staring at her. "What?" she asked.

Paron gestured for her to go first. "We thought it only fair," he said. Ciena would have thanked and kissed him on the cheek, but she bolted. She made it to the top of the ramp to see Thane was already at the bottom.

The next moment was a blur. Ciena's feet left the ground. The warmest, most wonderful lips covered her mouth. The strongest, most secure arms embraced her tightly. It seemed like an eternity of perfection before their mouths parted and Ciena's head was on Thane's shoulder. His hand practically covered the side of her head and held her there while he rocked her back and forth – still not having spoken a word. He was too busy breathing in the scent of Ciena's hair and exhaling months of anxiety and stress.

Finally, Thane set her down and stood back enough to place his hands on either side of her face. He was holding himself together. He couldn't have smiled wider if he tried, but there were no tears and his voice was clear. This was not the case with Ciena. Thane used his thumbs to swipe away some tears. "I love you," he said.

Ciena nodded, smiling just as wide, and managed a hoarse, "I love you, too."

"Hey! My turn, my turn!" Gan hurried around and Ciena stepped back and laughed. Thane grabbed his mother up and squeezed her tight.

"Mom! I am so glad you are here. I've been so worried," he said, kissing her on the top of the head. "Dalven should have been right behind me."

Next came hugs from Verine and a firm, enthusiastic handshake from Paron.

"Where's my baby sister?" Thane asked, looking around behind them.

"Napping," Gan said. "I'll get her, but I can't promise she will wake up. She's a rock when she sleeps, like her older brothers." Gan disappeared into the shuttle.

Thane turned to Ciena and took her hand. They stepped away from the group, which now included Leia, Han and Chewy. Thane got down on his knees and put his hands around Ciena's obviously larger abdomen. "Wow!" Thane whispered. He looked up at Ciena and she giggled.

"I haven't seen that look on your face since the first time we flew," Ciena remarked. "You look just as excited and just as scared!" She laughed and tussled his hair.

"It's just… you're here! I can touch you and smell you and hear you. Our babies are right here, too. We're all together. In spite of everything, we're here together," Thane said with immense relief. He kissed her belly, then stood.

"You are in the middle of something. I am certain of it. Why don't I go with the group to get settled in our quarters, and when you have time just call or come see us?" Ciena was acutely aware of what having them on the ship meant. She would go to whatever lengths were necessary to mitigate anticipated problems, and this was the first step.

Thane stood tall, staring down at Ciena's beautiful face and couldn't resist brushing a few loose curls back from her forehead. "Something so simple, and to do it makes my heart want to burst," he said. The first signs of moisture began to collect in the rims of his lower eyelids. Ciena wasn't going to allow him the chance.

"There's a lot more where that came from – I had to pull it back just to see out of the cockpit. Just wait until you see it down and all over the place," she groaned. "It's an unruly mess."

Thane leaned down and whispered, "I am looking forward to seeing that... _on_ _my_ _pillow_. I'm looking forward to a great deal more than that in just a few short hours." Ciena felt warmth and anticipation burst inside as Thane spoke to her in _that_ voice – the one that implied he had great things in store for her later.

Ciena stood back and said, "We'll see about that, Admiral. If you have decent shears and can be patient, I might allow you to give me a trim." Thane didn't miss a beat. He played right along with the ruse of sharing idle banter, and the two of them joined the others, which now included Dalven. Gan was sitting off to the side speaking with him. They embraced and talked, embraced again and continued talking.

"I want to be read in," Ciena said, looking at Thane with determination. "I need to help. I know Nash, and I might be able to–"

"Reason with him?" Thane interjected, clearly surprised by what he anticipated she would say.

Ciena shook her head. "Nooo!" Ciena assured him. "I assume he is well past that point. I was going to say I might be able to distract him. If I can find a way to distract him for even a brief moment, we can take advantage of this. With the Jedi and Geth's Unit ready, maybe we can distract Nash for just long enough to give them a safer way in and then a way out."

Thane shifted on his feet and looked with concern towards his mother. "What?" Ciena asked, following his gaze, then looking back up to see Thane's brow furrowed. "Thane? What is it?"

"Geth is already on the ground," Thane said quietly. "I… I don't know if mom knows yet. In fact, I'm ashamed to say I completely forgot to tell her. I had better go and—"

Ciena placed her palm against Thane's chest. "It's alright. I think Dalven told her already. I'm fairly certain he must have because Gan isn't looking for Geth." Ciena glanced back at Gan to see her smiling as she watched Dalven bouncing a giggling Lucy in his arms. There was a moment where Gan's smile faded and she looked down at her feet, seeming to swallow hard and clear her throat before lifting her head and rejoining the happy moment. It was brief enough that most people would have missed it, but not Ciena.

"Your mom is as eager to see Geth as I have been to see you," Ciena said quietly, fighting back tears from the news. Thane embraced Ciena as he, too, watched his mother with his cheek resting against the top of Ciena's head.

"If all goes according to plan, he'll be back tomorrow," Thane said. Ciena merely nodded. They didn't need to put their thoughts into words. Both Ciena and Thane understood that the operative word in that phrase was "if".

Thane inhaled deeply then stepped back to look Ciena in the eyes. "I brought you here because you and the family are in danger. The last thing I intend on doing is to put you right back into the line of fire," he said calmly. "But if you have ideas that don't place you and our children in the reach of Nash's grasp, I'm all ears."

Ciena nodded, then asked, "But you will authorize my clearance level to be raised so I can be read in, right?"

Thane dropped his head and huffed. Ciena waited patiently. She knew he was battling a powerful instinct to protect her and the twins; conceding would be strong affirmation of how much her husband respected and valued her input. Thane sighed and began to slowly shake his head, and Ciena grinned in satisfaction knowing what this meant.

"Please. _Please_ ," he groaned, "don't make me regret doing this."

Ciena reached down to rest the backs of her small hands against Thane's palms, and reveled in the soothing warmth she felt as he closed his long fingers around hers. It was another simple thing, and yet it was one of the things she ached for the most in the time they were apart. "I promise, I won't."

They rejoined the larger group, and the next five minutes were mainly about Lucy. It took only a single toss into the air with her big brother "Tay" for all traces of Lucy's apprehension to dissolve. She had to be pried out of Thane's arms when it was time to part ways.

After returning to Gan's arms, Dalven reached over to tickle Lucy's neck one last time. She began to giggle, then abruptly stopped and stared at Dalven. Something had startled her. She looked from Dalven to Gan, then to each person standing around and the strangers millng about the flight deck. It was as if she only then thought to consider the strange new people and surroundings.

Lucy looked back at Dalven, then lifted her tiny hands and shoulders and asked, "Where my Siya?"

The sudden silence and stillness was noticeable enough to cause a child confusion – even one as young as Lucy. With all of her experience as a mother, even Gan fumbled to recover. Those three little words in that sweet little voice instantaneously broke the hearts of every person there. There was little doubt that Dalven was in indescribable anguish.

But while the others fought to reclaim their footing, Dalven was already reaching up and gently cupped a remarkably gentle hand around the side of Lucy's head. He lightly brushed his thumb against her cheek and slowly moved his fingertips in her soft, feathery hair. Lucy tilted her head and leaned into Dalven's touch. Lucy's bright, blue eyes stared up at him, and when she saw the familiar smile on Dalven's face, the corners of her tiny mouth curved upward.

"Sila and Aunt Sara are on a trip, sweetheart. They miss you very much," Dalven said.

Lucy appeared to think about this, then nodded and said, "My Daddy, my Siya, my Say-wa on a tip." She wasn't asking, rather she was letting Dalven know.

"That's right – Daddy, Sila and Aunt Sara are on a trip. They are very happy, but they miss you and me—"

"An mommy, an-an-an meeee, an CeeCee, an-an…," Lucy added with enthusiasm as she looked around and began to name people in the group. "An Eeeeen, an Pone, an…"

"That's right baby sis," Dalven said with a chuckle. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lucy squealed and tried to grab the sides of her neck with her hands, remembering that Dalven's cheek kisses sometimes turn into to loud, slobbery, tickle kisses on her neck and tummy.

Dalven's remarkable fortitude had impressed everyone there. Thane and Gan locked eyes at one point and though she was steadily wiping away tears she couldn't contain, he was relieved to see she was smiling. Thane had never been more proud to be Dalven's brother than he was in that moment. He was certain his mother felt the same way he did about her oldest son.

Before he left, Thane managed another private moment with Ciena. "Your quarters will be in the Admiral's cap."

"The Admiral's cap?" she asked. "What is that?"

Thane had thoroughly enjoyed the anticipation of this moment. Ciena asking this question was a private thrill for more than one reason. For one, from a strictly academic standpoint, Ciena knew more about ships and their systems than Thane did. He'd never admit this, of course. It was too much fun to argue about it.

On the other hand, Thane had the gift of strategic intelligence. Thane could coordinate and deploy the resources of an entire fleet with greater speed and success than most people could manage at the helm of a single ship. But Ciena would never allow Thane to live down the one time she one-upped him in Destroyer-Level Craft Operations class when they were cadets at the Academy.

So, Thane was looking forward to adding a point to his score in their "I'm the Smartest" competition.

But Thane would happily concede he was dumber than a Monkey Lizard if this was necessary to reap the rewards of the second reason for his eager anticipation.

"Well?" Ciena asked. "Are you going to tell me before the babies get here?" she teased.

Thane smiled down at her. _Stars_ , _you're_ _so_ _beautiful_! he thought, as Ciena stared back up at him. Thane nodded and cleared his throat. "It's the suite of rooms above my private quarters. One, in particular, is directly above my private quarters," Thane said coyly. "With a very cleverly concealed door to a lift."

Ciena looked up to see Thane grinning, looking down at her sideways, shrugging his eyebrows a few times for emphasis. "You know," Ciena said, "everyone talks about the side effects of being pregnant. The dreams, strange appetites, exhaustion and whatnot."

Thane stared at Ciena with sincere interest, but he was unsure if Ciena missed the not-so-subtle meaning behind what he said. Or, maybe she did get it, but it's not as exciting as sharing things about the pregnancy? A thought suddenly struck Thane like a charging Rancor. Are people not supposed to… He was so mortified at the possibility that he could be that much of an idiot he couldn't even finish the thought in his own head.

"But there's this one side effect that no one seems to want to talk about. It's worse than the obsession with food and sensitivity to smell. There is one thing that preoccupies my mind almost every waking hour of every day."

Thane waited, trying to disguise his embarrassment, confusion and – if he was honest – despair at the thought of having to wait to be with Ciena until… _Emperor's_ _bones!_ It could be months – or longer….

Thane caught that Ciena was waiting for him to say something. Evidently, in his position as Admiral, he had improved in his ability to simultaneously think and hear. It probably helped that he genuinely wanted to know everything Ciena wanted to share with him. "Well? What is it?" he asked, hoping he gave the right response.

Ciena glanced around to be certain no one was listening and grinned up at Thane and his gorgeous face. "Make sure I know how to find that cleverly hidden door and I'll show you."

Thane's mouth dropped open and his brilliant blue eyes widened in surprise. Instead of replying, he drew in his breath and held it while nodding. Finally, he released it and said, "You have no idea how close I just came to disappearing with you for ten minutes."

Ciena smiled in triumph, kissed Thane on the cheek, and joined the group being guided away to their quarters. Miraculously, only one thought remained in Thane's head: _A_ _few_ _more_ _hours_ , _Ree_ , _and_ _you_ _are_ _all_ _mine!_ Thane gave himself until the very last moment the group was in his sight. Ciena looked back and smiled before disappearing through the door.

Now it was time for Thane to prove to himself and his crew that he could manage having his family and Ciena on board without compromising Fleet operations. By the time he re-entered the Bridge, all of his concerns were alleviated. In fact, those few minutes with his family may have fortified his determination to not only defeat the Dark Alliance, but to crush, grind, and permanently rid the galaxy of Nash Windrider, Anogen X, and every trace of their evil alliance.


	53. For the Love of Our Daughter

**Zaphthosis**

Sara answered the door to find Nash standing there. She knew it would be Nash five minutes earlier when Sila began to sing out, "Daddy Nas comin' Mama. Daddy Nas comin'."

Sila began to call Nash "Daddy Nas" within days of their arrival, and the sad truth was it didn't matter anymore. At some point in their time there, Sara lost the energy to maintain her constant state of hostility and anger. What never left her was a quiet pain that threatened to overwhelmed her, and she quickly learned that all of these emotiins were more costly to her and Sila than damaging to Nash. While she could not prevent the hatred she felt toward Nash for what he had done from brewing deep inside, she was forced to hold it in for Sila's sake. It turned on her as she lost sleep along with her appetite. Eventually, she worked her way to being where she was in that moment - swinging like a pendulum between extreme sadness and total numbness.

So, "numb" Sara stood there, silently staring at Nash standing in the doorway and waiting for him to speak. She wasn't going to facilitate things to make them easier for him. He came to see them, so he could do the talking.

"Good afternoon, Sara," Nash said pleasantly. "I was hoping we could talk. The two of us. Alone." Sara glanced back at Sila and the Nanny Droid who was hovering at the precise distance Sara had insisted upon – no less than 2 meters.

"Now?" Sara said flatly.

"Yes, please, if you can manage it. I'm going to be extraordinarily–"

"Where?" she asked.

Nash glanced around and gestured to his left. "The studio?"

Sara nodded and led the way into the bright, cavernous room. In spite of her situation, she had managed to do some painting. She set her works against the wall, completely unconcerned with their disposition after she finished them. Nonetheless, they would find their way into the spaces Nash had left open for her new works.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice void of feeling.

"Well, it has been some time since you arrived. I thought it might be good for us to talk - as Sila's parents - and try to determine what we both feel is best for her," Nash explained.

Sara tried to resist glaring at him. His calmness was off-putting. But his referring to himself as Sila's parent was something altogether different - and much worse than simply unnerving.

"I see," Sara said. "It's been some time since we... _arrived_. That's a very _odd_ way of putting it. But all of that is – what? In the past? It's 'been some time' and we are where we are now. So, why not let this be a new starting point, correct?" Sara was shocked by her own calmness. Then again, Paxson had been preparing her for this moment for days.

Nash put one hand in his pocket and began to pace several steps back and forth, rubbing his chin with the other. When he stopped, he turned to look at Sara who had moved as far away from him as the room would allow. "I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere other than where you are – emotionally, physically… not in any respect whatsoever. I am acutely aware that any attempts to rewrite history merely create illusions, and those fade. The truth of it – well, that cannot be avoided. What I am asking – or rather suggesting – is that you consider the truth from another perspective."

Nash slowly walked over to a small stool - much too low for his tall frame and long legs. He sat and somehow made it work. Without hearing an objection, he continued. "Our families, our homes, our identities were stolen from us in an instant – in less time than it took to gasp. We both endured it, so the experience – well, we both understand this without the need for painful elaboration. In that light, knowing that in all of the Galaxy you are utterly and completely alone and unconnected to another being... I wonder if... if maybe you could bring yourself to imagine the moment I learned I have a daughter?"

Nash looked up and met Sara's gaze. She was affected by his words, and she knew he could see it.

"Before this, I had already learned that a woman with whom I had been romantically involved – a woman I cared for and betrayed in equal measure - had married a man I despised. My personal experience with this man revealed him to be the laziest and least motivated subordinate I ever had the displeasure of commanding. Much worse was that he inflicted cruelty and violence on his younger brother. This man stole my private property while I was gravely injured and used what he learned to buy his way out of the Imperial service, setting in motion a chain of events that I regret to this day. And this man – this man - is to be a father. My daughter's father."

Nash was standing again, resuming his slow pace with one hand in his pocket and the other now rubbing his eyes. He stopped, both hands now in his pockets, and stared up at a series of Sara's paintings - one of which was completed with Sila's help. "In all of the Galaxy, I was the only thing that remained of the generations of life, love, hopes, dreams – of what was a great family. I would have mourned for my parents and grandparents. I would have grieved and felt the things one must feel to find peace and move forward. Had I not tried to kill Tarkin, I'd have lived a miserable existence for a while, then life would have led me wherever it led me."

Sara remained silent. She reminded herself that this man was her captor and Dalven would be dead had Nash gotten his way.

"And I wouldn't have met a very shy, pretty nurse who made me forget all of the darkness when I was with her. She made me want to be who I was before... before... well, I tried to rewrite history. I know I hurt her with cruel illusions, but something very real came of it all." Nash turned back to face Sara.

Sara looked away, trying to hide her weakness when confronted with the truth. She sniffled and refused to face Nash. This wouldn't change anything.

"I dreamed of her, Sara. I had never seen her, or heard her voice, or felt her skin. But I dreamed of her every night. I had to know her. I obtained regular updates and video footage, and I watched her growing and doing amazing things. And I watched her mother's hands reach out to her and hold her, watching scene after scene of this beautiful creation. It wasn't just Sila, she created something beautiful in you, too. Sometimes, I swear, I'd lose my breath watching you giggling and staring at one another." Nash stopped, brought his knuckle up to his nose and sniffled.

Sara said nothing. She sat on her stool, with her hands clasped in her lap and looked down. Paxson had encouraged her to allow Nash to talk until he had said everything he was willing to say, and to keep her comments brief so he couldn't manipulate and confuse her.

"I brought you here with hopes that Sila and I would form a bond, and maybe seeing that bond would have the same effect on you. It sounds crazy. I understand that it does. In one way things have gone better than I could ever have dreamed. Sila and I have an inexplicably powerful bond. It's so intense it…well, it scares me… a little." Nash stared at Sara looking for her reaction.

"How," Sara asked, "does it scare you?"

Nash reflexively sat and scooched his little stool toward Sara's as if she had just invited him in closer with the question.

 _Dammit!_ Sara scolded herself. Sara remained still.

"It's powerful, Sara. It grows more and more powerful every day. She can see and perceive things that should be far beyond a child's grasp. She's been doing calculations in her head that are utterly impossible – such as ship rotations and when to expect me to return if I leave on a particular ship. The other day, she—"

"That's why she was crying for you?" Sara asked. "You left on a ship and she expected you back by a certain time?" Sara took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Well, there's that."

"Yes, there's that. That's not all of it, though. If we're to be completely open about it, our connection through the Force is much more powerful than this. I don't know how to explain it or have any examples to compare it to. I refuse… that is, I will never compare it to my experiences with the Dark side. I will die before I allow Sila to be influenced by the Dark side of the Force."

Sara was looking at Nash now, and he became aware of her confusion. "There's nothing Dark in our daughter, Sara. There was nothing Dark in me, and there would not have been had Vader not discovered my gifts. Between Sila and me, it's a happy connection. I can usually feel it in the center of my chest. Mentally, I visualize giving it a slight tug, and to my amazement she'll tug back. Even if I can't see her or hear her. It's just an awareness that things are alright. I'm ashamed to admit that it was her that first sought me out and did the tugging. A toddler making sure her father is safe... it's remarkable."

Nash shook his head, but his expression was full of awe and joy – _just_ _as_ _Dalven's_ _was_ _from_ _the_ _moment_ _he_ _first_ _held_ _Sila_ _in_ _his_ _arms_ _to_ _the_ _last_ _time_ _they_ _were_ _together,_ Sara thought.

And then it hit Sara. Sila would not share this type of connection with Dalven. He couldn't. Did Sila know there was something missing? Was she so attentive to Dalven because she was looking for signs? Sara tried to stop herself from finishing the thought but failed. Did she know Dalven was not her father the entire time?

"Sara, you've given me more time than I expected. I just wanted to share some of these things with you. I needed you to hear it from me. And I am hopeful – as insane as it may be – that we will find an answer that brings happiness to all three of us." When Sara did not overtly rebuke him, Nash continued. "I would like to ask if you might be willing to consider making a plan. I think Sila needs to understand the truth about the people around her, and we need to allow her the opportunity to form bonds based on these truths," Nash suggested, though his tone had dropped a little and his confidence waned.

Sara did not respond. She looked away without saying a word. Tears continued to fall in a steady stream down her cheeks, but she made no sound other than the occasional sniffle. Nash stood and walked toward the door. He paused. With his back to Sara, he said, "I won't expect you to try, or even be angry if you can't. Maybe you can just think about it?" Nash waited another moment, then continued to the door.

"Plans," Sara said quietly. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and used the backs of her hands to wipe tears from her face. "Maybe like forming a family tree – or maybe... two trees that depict her family in both the pre- and post-Alderaanean era."

Sara finally looked toward the door to find Nash standing there, his expression reflecting both surprise and uncertainty. It took a few seconds, but Nash slowly stepped back into the room and made his way back to the stool. He seemed hesitant at first, but apparently took Sara not saying anything as an unspoken invitation to sit.

"A family tree?" Nash said quietly.

"Yes," Sara replied.

Nash looked down and stared at the floor for what felt like an eternity. When he finally looked up, he was smiling and apparently forgot to be mindful of his precarious seating arrangement. He nearly fell off the stool. "Uh – yes. I would like that very much," Nash said, standing and setting the stool to the side. He sat cross-legged on the floor. "I was hoping… I mean I had not allowed myself to think—"

"Nash, neither of us have our families anymore. We made a child. Only we know her roots." Sara paused before continuing. "This is about what Sila will want. She will want to know everything. We need to figure out who will belong on her branches." Sara managed to lock eyes with Nash and said, "Think about this. Gan, Geth and Lucy. Ciena, Thane and the twins. Grhan and Ke—"

Nash was staring at Sara with a blank look on his face. He blinked rapidly and Sara coukd see his thoughts had skid to a stop.

"Ciena? Twins? You didn't know?" Sara asked. "I figured you would know. I wasn't trying to cause you discomfort." Nash nodded and seemed to believe she meant it. "I think you understand my point – about Sila's family."

"Sara, is there any circumstance – any conceivable circumstance - you can see having a joint custody arrangement?" Nash asked with an interesting dose of curiosity.

"Only if she were to travel to Jelucan through trusted intermediaries. There could never be contact between you and anyone on Jelucan. You can never set foot on Jelucan. You're wanted for two counts of attempted murder and a slew of other charges I don't see going away any time soon."

Nash sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How do people speak of me in her presence? How would they react if Sila spoke of me?"

Sara needed to be careful. It was Nash, so she had to tell the truth or he would know she was lying. "I don't recall anyone speaking of you in her presence. If she were to bring you up, those around her would need to mask any negative feelings and allow her to take joy in what makes her happy. It's not all that hard to do."

Nash looked skeptical, but was not dismissing the possibility outright. "How often would she go to Jelucan? I would like her formal training in the maths, sciences, and arts to be here," Nash suggested. "Or at least someplace more... advanced... than Jelucan."

"Not the arts. She should learn the arts from me. I studied at Alderaneaan Institute, and… well, it's something I need to do with her. It's the one way I know our relationship can be special," Sara said, a bit melancholy.

Nash stood and approached Sara, pausing with a little less than a meter between them. "Sara – you are Sila's mother. All of this Force stuff – it's just energy and a unique way it passes through and binds us together. Sometimes in weird and inexplicable ways. But Sila and you – that's magic," Nash shared.

Sara glanced up and saw Nash's sincere expression, his warm brown eyes, and his concern for how she was feeling about Sila. Before she could reply, he turned and walked over to one of her walls with paintings. "This one," he said, pointing to one displayed a meter from the ceiling. "That's the one you told me mattered the most," Nash recalled. "Am I correct?" He turned to see Sara staring up at the painting, a tear making its way down her cheek.

"Ye… -uh… yes, I think it is," Sara stumbled. _When_ _did_ _I_ _tell_ _him_ _this_? It was an older painting that never sold, most likely due to the name which sounded ominous, but was anything but. Sara's mother, a doctor, was on a mercy mission in the outer rim and Sara asked her to have someone translate, "A life of service."

The sound of the door chime was like a giant hook yanking Sara out of Nash's orbit and into safety. She stood and allowed herself to make eye contact with him. "We can talk about this more tomorrow. I will think about what you've said. The only promise I can make to you is that Sila will always come first. If it is what it is best for Sila and her future, I owe it to her to consider it. What is best for her is what makes her safe, happy, and allows her to use her gifts and talents to make things better for the Galaxy."

Nash was nodding. The chime sounded again and Sara started to turn away, pausing long enough to say, "What you need to think about is how you will handle things when our ideas of what those three things are conflict. If you want to know what scares me the most, it's that I don't think you know what you are capable of doing – whether it is out of love, hate, or indifference."

Sara turned back. Nash was nodding. "I will, Sara. I promise, I will consider what you have said. For Sila, and… for you."


	54. Zaphcat

**Zaphthosis - Outside Dark Alliance Compound**

"Do you see it?

"Yah… I see it." Piper peered through the breaks in the dense vegetation trying to associate the pacing creature with something familiar. "But I can't believe it," he whispered. "Toss me the nocs."

Lem moved slowly and with caution, reaching into the field bag and pulling out two small, oval devices. He placed one into Piper's outstretched hand. Piper brought the device to his eyes, bringing the small indention in the middle to rest upon the bridge of his nose. He applied slight downward pressure and with a _zip-whir_ noise, the device conformed to the contour of his brow and face to form a seal around his eyes. This left his hands free.

Lem also applied his "nocs" – the unofficial name for Geth's newest creation in field optics. This was merely one of several new gadgets they carried in their "toy bag".

"Emperor's bones!" Lem whispered. "She's a big… uh- what the kriff is she?"

"I have no idea," Piper murmured. "Right now, I'm happy to know she's _over there._ " With his hand in a fist, Piper used his index and ring fingers to apply pressure to two specific sensory pads in the palm of his glove, activating the comm unit. "Big Da-… -er… General, this is Piper. Come in General."

Using their names on the comm was taking some getting used to. Geth was so confident in his new technology he insisted. There was something about this act of defiance that mattered to Geth, but it was nonetheless challenging for the others.

"General here." Geth had been anticipating the comm. He and Stretch saw the giant, Nexxu-like creature lurking through the dense vegetation moments before. Stretch was busy entering a description into his datapad, as they were also at a loss.

"Uh… you or Stretch ever seen one if these?"

"Maybe in a nightmare. Stretch is looking it up. Sit tight."

"Copy that. Sitting tight."

Approximately thirty meters of dense, multi-colored plants, vines, and small tree trunks stood between Lem and Piper's post and the animal. Geth and Stretch were eighty meters to their south and, like Lem and Piper, still in the thick, more obstructive jungle-like terrain.

Bull and Steps had made their way North hours before. They crossed over a narrow strip of cleared land running up to and along the Northern border of the Dark Alliance Compound. On the other side of this strip of cleared land, the terrain was more forest-like, with taller trees and thicker trunks, less ground cover to negotiate, and dryer soil. Movement through that area was less arduous.

"You reckon' Bull and the others saw it?" Piper whispered to Lem.

"That's a good question," Lem replied without taking his eyes off of the flickering bursts of shadow and light coming through the underbrush as the creature paced back and forth.

Piper pressed his palm sensors in the pattern designated for Bull's group. If all was going as planned, Bull and Steps would be approaching the southern-most edge of the compound. Piper estimated they'd be at least 150 meters away and – hopefully – out of the beast's range of interest.

"Bull, this is Piper. Come in, Bull." Piper waited, feeling frustration that his vantage point was poor for keeping a steady eye on the _thing_ and not wanting to risk their cover by moving. Ten seconds passed. "Bull, this is Piper. Come in Bull. Over."

Piper drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Lem, what do—"

"Piper, this is Steps. Bull is climbing, over." Piper felt relief hearing that Bull was simply climbing a structure of some kind to do a high scan of the area. Bull liked to climb anything for any reason. This probably meant they had reached their destination ahead of schedule.

"Steps, you see anything… _unusual_ … on your way there?"

There was a slight pause. "Nothing more than what we expected."

"Copy that. What's your CL?"

"Reached DA. A lot of Vader Troopers – even heavier than the south border. Looks like the main residence is closest to North side. Bull's trying to get a better view. We'll get back to you. Out."

Piper looked at Lem and realized he wasn't piped into their comm. "Lem," he whispered.

"Hmm," Lem replied, seeming reluctant to shift his attention from the creature. "There is _something_ on his back—"

"Lem!" Piper whispered with a tad more force.

"Huh? Oh, yah – what did they say?" Lem still didn't turn away from the mewing menace.

"They reached the designated area ahead of schedule. There are even Troopers than we saw around the hangar. Bull is going up high to look for options," Piper shared.

"You know, I think this thing can probably climb," Lem mused.

"You said there's something in its back?" Piper asked.

"It's small – kinda looks like it's attached somehow. It's hard to see with all of those pointy things on its back."

"Piper, come in." It was Geth.

"Piper here,."

"We're on our own with this thing. No record of it we can find. Stretch is sending results of the feature analysis."

"Copy that, General. We got update from Steps. They're in place. Heavier trooper presence on the North face. They want a better look – monkey boy is going up _._ Over," Piper said, chuckling.

"Hey!" Lem whispered sharply. "You see this?"

Piper was returning his attention to the creature when he noticed movement deep in the foreground. "Yep, I see it. Call it in, Lem."

Lem sent word to the entire unit. "DTs approaching West. I got ten… no, make that fifteen. Looks like a standard perimeter sweep… except…"

The pause went on long enough to prompt Geth to push in, "Except what?"

"I dunno… several are toting half-meter long wands with blinking lights on them. It looks like they are pairing off."

The sudden change in posture of the beast recaptured Piper's attention. It turned it's head back toward the direction of the approaching Dark Troopers. It stood like a statue, with the exception of the rows of flexible protuberances lining its back in pairs. It was hard to see clearly, but it appeared as though they suddenly stiffened. And then the creature was gone. It moved with such speed Piper wasn't able to pull back and widen his view in time to follow it.

Luckily, Lem had anticipated this and opted for a wider field of vision over a detailed view of the thing. This is how he was able to see, with dismay, that the creature was headed directly towards Bull and Steps.

* * *

Bull was settling into the nook of a thick branch around 20 meters up a tree when he got his first good look at the Northern face of the compound. He pulled out his nocs and opened up the comm to the entire team to let them know he was in place and ready to report.

" _Emperor's bones! What in the kriff is that thing?"_ Bull exclaimed.

"Large? Six eyes? Wide mouth full of teeth? Ugly?" Geth's replied.

"That's it. It's moving… toward us!" Bull instantly realized they might be in trouble. "Steps! Drop weight and hoof it west. I'll catch up. Watch your six!" Bull was already descending the tall tree with impressive speed.

"Copy that. I'm on the move." Steps hadn't seen the beast himself, but he had heard enough over the comm to know he didn't want to. He left some of the less important gear as Bull advised, but he did not drop their field bag. He couldn't do it. Still, he was making progress toward the cliff with impressive speed.

"Bull, be advised – feature analysis says it's a climber," Geth barked.

Bull stopped his descent and considered his options. If he continued going down but didn't make it to the ground in time, he might increase his risk of being smelled or seen and be unable to defend himself or flee. Going up might result in the same outcome if the creature could smell and see him anyway.

"I'm going to ground," Bull snapped into the comm.

* * *

"Over here!" announced one of the armored troopers in that eery, deep, mechanical voice. He was kneeling down and pointing to a spot on the ground. "This way!" He stood, waving the surrounding soldiers to follow him.

Geth and Stretch were quietly keeping pace with the Dark Alliance soldiers, who were tracking the creature. They were barely off the Compound property and could see several structures and what a partial view of the enormous hangar. A large, black space yacht came in for landing several minutes before, reminding Geth of Thane, Dalven and everyone in space.

"I have a name for it," Steps whispered into the comm. "Zaphcat."

"Everything is a 'cat' with you," Geth moaned quietly.

"Every planet has a cat, sir," Steps replied. "Besides, once we nab one of these freaks they'll give us the real name."

"Who said anything about nabbing anyone?" Geth shot back. "Recon only! Get it through your head already."

"Yes, sir," Stretch replied – no disrespect intended or implied.

Geth motioned for Stretch to stop. They were already moving as low to the ground as their legs would carry them, but with one swift hand signal, both men were flat on their stomachs and holding their breath.

"Blast!" Geth exclaimed. "9:00 – another group heading in. Stay down." Neither of them moved for what seemed much longer than a mere minute.

"I didn't see anyone," Stretch whispered.

When Geth felt it was safe, he silently counted down from three and lifted his head. There they were – two Dark Troopers approaching a man in civilian clothing. For a brief moment he felt a surge of rage, until he saw clearly enough to know the man was not tall enough and had the wrong hair color to be Nash Windrider.

"One man in civilian clothes and two DTs," Geth said into his comm.

The small clusters of Dark Troopers tracking the animal were moving further away and heading towards the other two teams. But there was something about the civilian and Dark Troopers that tugged at Geth's gut – the part of him that sometimes told him where to go and what to do before he was aware of the reason. It was what some folks called "intuition". Others called it dumb luck. Geth didn't really care which it was, as long as it worked in his favor once again.

"I think those two troopers broke off from the main group and joined that civilian," Stretch said.

"Yes… they did," Geth replied, watching an armored transport pull up next to the man and troopers, who climbed into the vehicle and exited the compound through the East gate. The gnawing feeling grew stronger, and Geth made his decision. "Something's telling me to follow that transport."

Stretch had been peering over the underbrush and saw what the General saw. "Did you notice the way they picked them up?" Stretch asked. "They were in an awful hurry."

"Yes, they were," Geth agreed. "And the way the troopers left the tracking team seemed wrong – I don't think they intended for anyone to see them leave. It sure didn't look as though anyone did. They joined the civilian without any sort of acknowledgement from him, as well. Then the vehicle pulled up between the three of them and the closest building."

Stretch knew what Geth was getting at. "A hot pick up?" Steps asked.

"A hot pick up," Geth confirmed. "Someone is sneaking off the compound. I think we're going the wrong way."

"What about the others, sir?"

Geth was aware of the dilemma and had factored this into his decision. They were much further from Bull and Steps than Piper and Lem, but close enough to the Dark Troopers to shadow them. It made no sense for he and Stretch to sacrifice their current position. Geth reminded himself that these boys were men – much older and wiser than when they were with the Empire. He had to have faith they would work the problem and get through it.

"We'll have to comm them. Let's get moving!" Geth grabbed their field bag and the two of them took off in the direction the transport had been travelling. If Geth was correct, he knew where they were headed.

* * *

Piper and Lem had already grabbed their gear and were moving toward Bull and Stretch. Both men cursed as they fought to move with both stealth and speed through the difficult terrain. The creature would cross the boundary between the jungle and forest areas – and be on Bull and Steps – before any of them could make it out of the denser area.

Bull leapt the last 2 meters and was running as soon as his feet hit the ground. His long, powerful legs gave him speed, while his incredible bulk helped him plow through denser patches of foliage and flexible obstacles. He didn't notice the growing number of thin welts and cuts to his exposed skin. All he could think of was that hideous creature headed toward Steps – and now him.

"Bull!" a winded Steps called over the comm. "I'm… at… the edge," he managed as he fought to catch his breath.

 _Good!_ Bull thought. They could rappel down the cliff face to—

A long, low, gurgling snarl struck Bull from behind, the sound clutching his limbs like vices and freezing him in place. He slowly turned to find the creature was a mere fifteen meters away – possibly close enough to reach him in two or three good leaps. Bull stood facing the hideous creature with a mouth of teeth so wide its hinges sat at polar opposite points of its enormous, oval head. Bull could now see the full measure of the beast's size. It was likely it could take one of his arms into its mouth from fingertip to shoulder – with room to spare. The thought made Bull's heart pound even harder.

Bull broadened his upper body and assumed a combat stance. He had no idea if this was the right thing to do. He knew this would provoke some creatures to attack, but as a general rule this was what experts recommended. Much harder was meeting and holding its gaze. Only two of its six eyes were trained on him. The others were rapidly shifting about in their sockets, instantly tracking and locating sources of sound and the smallest hints of movement from the ground to the sky. Its low set, triangular ears were nearly inverted with large bowls at the base – possibly to better catch and trap sound.

Even stranger were the short, pinkish, lekku-like pairs of tendrils that lined the upper half of its torso in three rows. They spanned the length of its back, from the neck to the base of its tail. Like the eyes, the dozens of lekku moved in every direction. Unlike the eyes, their movement was almost mesmerizing – like stalks of sea grass swaying slowly in the gentle current on the ocean floor. Bull observed that only the first two pairs of lekku in each row were stiff and tilted toward Bull.

"Bull, come in," the comm beckoned. Bull didn't dare respond. Seconds passed and neither Bull nor the creature moved, with the exception of the creature's four eyes that were busy doing other things. Bull was beginning to catch his breath, and with that came a sharpened focus on everything around him. He searched for possible weapons and obstacles to put between himself and the beast. He held his heavily modified E-11 blaster with the barrel facing down. He feared raising it would provoke an attack.

Suddenly, all six of the creature's eyes shifted backwards as if detecting something approaching from behind. The rows of tiny lekku stiffened with their tips pointed in directions spanning a full 180 degrees to its rear. Bull could not see or hear anything approaching the animal from behind. He scanned the landscape, full of its meandering tree trunks and strange colored vegetation. _Nothing,_ he thought.

And without warning, the lekku flipped direction, now pointing forward as all six eyes moved in unison to face Bull. Without a sound the creature vaulted into the air, and with only two giant leaps – before Bull could retrain his blaster, shift his stance, or even scream - _it_ was on him.


	55. T-Minus 12 Hours

**Zaphthosis  
Dark Alliance Training Facility**

"He's late," Korus muttered, eyeing the doors to the lift with concern. "He's never late."

Sona was sitting beside Korus as they waited with the rest of the group. A quick glimpse of his expression revealed to Sona that she was not alone in her curiosity – and her concern. Nash's instructions for that day's training had the entire group on edge.

They were told to rotate through all of their primary skill training areas by noon, after which the training facility would be inaccessible. This was a marked difference from the rigid schedule they had been keeping. Even if it had not been, Sona awoke that morning with her senses informing her of what the day would bring: _Change._

Though Korus and Sona were sitting slightly apart from the group, Eevou had also heard Korus' comment. She glanced over and felt a dull pang deep in her chest. For once, it wasn't jealousy or residual feelings for Korus. Watching Sona place her hand on Korus' arm, and the way Korus was visibly comforted by the simple gesture, made Eevou lament her recent actions.

No, it wasn't Korus or anything from her past that was haunting her. Though she wanted to deny it, Eevou ached for Remy. She had decided she didn't love him. After all, people in love did not do the things she does. But now that she couldn't be with him? Well, she physically _ached_ for him. She wanted simple. She wanted… _normal_. The thought evoked a quiet sigh.

"Hey. You alright?" The deep, friendly voice gently tugged Eevou back from her mental wandering. She nodded without raising her eyes.

Ten seconds later, she was fairly certain Paxson's eyes were still on her. "What?" she said, a tad more harshly than she intended. When she finally looked up, Paxson didn't appear to be bothered by her tone. "I'm sorry," Eevou said. "I guess I'm a little… well… tense."

Paxson smiled gently. "I think we are all a bit on edge," he said. "Of all the times for him to be late-"

The words had barely escaped his lips when the lift doors opened and Nash stepped out onto the training floor. Judging by the instantaneous, invisible surge of energy, everyone present must have been contributing to the anticipation coursing through the Force. Once again, as had been the case nearly every time Nash approached the group for one of his pre-training pep talks, Eevou felt the intense, nearly overwhelming urge to vault across the room, retrieve a lightsaber, and rid the Galaxy of that obnoxious, self-righteous expression.

Only when Paxson placed his hand on her forearm did Eevou snap out of the moment, _and only then_ did she realize how close she came to acting on the impulse. Paxson raised a brow and cocked his head, revealing he was more aware of her internal conflicts than Eevou preferred. Still, the gesture was timely, and for that Eevou was grateful.

Nash approached the group, and Eevou noted that Paxson's expression had changed. He was now looking at Nash, and there was something very odd about the way his eyes and jaw were set. Nash came to a stop two or three meters away from where they stood and was offering each person a quick nod.

"Good afternoon," Nash said. "I must apologize for my lateness." Nash paused before continuing, and Eevou noticed the brief but unmistakable moment when he locked eyes with Paxson before looking beyond him at some point behind them in the cavernous, underground arena. "It…," he said, "could not be helped."

 _I hate you!_ Eevou screamed in her thoughts. Once again, Paxson's hand – which she then realized had not left her forearm from before – squeezed gently. Eevou looked up, but Paxson's gaze remained fixed and steady on the object of her scorn. _What is that look all about? And stop reading my thoughts… or feelings… or whatever!_ No sooner had the words come to her did the corners of Paxson's mouth curve ever so slightly upward. Eevou's mouth dropped open, but she quickly clamped it shut and turned to face Nash. The insufferable Bantha's-ass was speaking again.

"Tomorrow, we will finally begin the journey for which we were chosen. All of our prior words, actions, and deeds will belong to an old life; a life during which we have witnessed and participated in many… terrible… things," Nash said with deliberate enunciation. He then clasped his hands behind his back and turned away from the group.

When he turned back after a poignant pause, he quietly added, "I believe we can all agree it has not been an easy journey to this point in time?" His eyes roamed from person to person, this time giving no more attention to Paxson than anyone else.

Eevou felt another surge of anger, because - come to think of it - Nash didn't even offer her a private acknowledgement of his being the catalyst for most of her terrible deeds. In fact, he may have given her less attention than all of the others in the group. _Just breathe,_ she reminded herself.

Nash slowly paced back and forth in front of the group, continuing to speak with his captive audience. "Remember the words of our Master. He told us the Lightness and the Darkness will forever be at war. He told us a true balance can only be achieved outside of the Force." Nash stopped and faced the group.

"And now we – the six of us – are the only hope that remains for righting what is so desperately wrong in the Galaxy. The happiness, peace, and freedom we desire for ourselves and those we care for can only be realized by our taking a great step into the unknown. It will require us to trust in the Force, and then betray the very things we've trusted in since our time with our Master. We'll be stepping through a door not knowing what we will find. What will be required of us cannot be known until we are there. And when doing so, we will be _six_ instead of _nine_."

It was then that something caught Eevou's eye. In Nash's hands he was holding a small fabric bag. Eevou felt her heart quicken.

 _No_ , she thought. _He wouldn't expose us to that without warning us first._ Eevou shifted her eyes to observe Sona and Korus. Nothing seemed out of place – at least, not at first. And then she detected that something was off. Their eyes weren't moving. Nash was moving, but their eyes were not. _They're not focusing on Nash… what are they looking at?_ Eevou glanced across the yawning space. _Nothing… there's nothing there…_

Eevou did not feel a sense of danger so much as apprehension and confusion. She fought the urge to lean over and wave a hand in front of their faces. Instead, she slowly shifted her focus to her left to find Paxson in the same, rigid posture as Sona and Korus with one obvious difference. Paxson's eyes were still on Nash and his glare was ferocious with anger and intensity.

Eevou was on the verge of breaking her silence when, over Paxson's shoulder, the calm, icy stare of Anogen Ecks came into focus. And he was staring at _her._ Eevou stiffened and had no chance of playing off her notice of him looking at her. Anogen's neutral, masked appearance was a constant, and on first notice this was what Eevou saw. That was, until she saw a shift in his expression so infinitesimal in duration no ordinary human's eyes could have registered the change.

Suddenly, the entire universe came to a halt. Eevou felt the nerve endings on every square centimeter of her body activate as she was pounded with a simultaneous burst of every sensation she had ever experienced.

Pain assaulted her, as she once endured when impaled with a brilliant, red lightsaber – and as she felt when her heart was irrevocably broken. Intense pleasure invaded her senses from her many trivial pursuits and conquests with countless men – which paled in comparison to the emotional and physical joy she experienced from a handful of moments with a select few.

Excruciating heat invaded points on her body that called to mind every burn she'd ever suffered. At the same time, freezing bursts of air pulsed through her – a bitter cold like she had only endured when stranded on an ice planet for 28 standard hours... with her Master.

The grief crashed in from every tragic loss and disappointment that led to the countless tears she had cried. There had been so much sadness and tears that - in that moment - they enveloped her with the might of a tsunami.

Eevou once again experienced the purest, most complete happiness of her idyllic childhood, when she was free to experience the wonder and surprise that can only exist before innocence is lost. The absence of fear, anger, and apathy made her feel weightless. The belief in everything returned – the certainty that came from knowing you are loved and those that love you will always, _always,_ be there.

Extreme pressure clamped down with a grip so fierce that _she_ was now the helpless prey, limb trapped, watching a predator approach with lighted saber in hand.

And she felt the soft, almost imperceptible whisper of Remy's finger tips brushing her skin as she drifted off the sleep in his bed.

All at once, Eevou felt the sum total of every triumph, failure, success, mistake, accomplishment, and regret of her life. All of the good and all of the bad were brought to bear without exception. Every degree of discomfort was met with an equal measure of relief.

After all of the years spent in meditation, training, and exploration, Eevou had never come close to understanding anything. She was as certain of this as she was of the fact that, once again, she was back at the beginning. This would have seemed like a daunting task were it not for the fact that Eevou had a clarity of mind and purpose that she had never experienced before. She had memories and all of the feelings were still there, but they were not a cluttered, chaotic mess she needed to contain within a cold, hard shell. Not anymore. For the first time in her life, Eevou was finally in _balance._

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Nash entered the Training facility, he was closing his remarks to the others. There had been no catastrophic events or disasters. He had not been required to activate the alert that would bring the more than one hundred Dark Troopers surrounding the complex crashing through a dozen cleverly hidden access points to the Training Gym.

Nash had debated whether he would field test placing the Artifact in close proximity with six Force users for weeks. He had covertly exposed the Artifact to the individual Apprentices at various points, noting the subtle and sometimes more obvious changes in their behavior. He carefully observed the effect each Apprentice had on the Artifact as well. The results were nothing short of mesmerizing.

Now that Nash had seen that the steps he took to mitigate and control the ability of the Apprentices to influence the Artifact were mostly successful, he believed they could safely proceed. Of particular relief was that in spite of shielding the Artifact from the Apprentices, the Apprentices were _not_ immune to the reach of the Artifact's effects. In fact, what Nash had just witnessed could not have been more satisfying. He was anxious to return to his office to contemplate how this new knowledge could be used to improve their chances of success.

Though his mind was whirling with private contemplations, one would not know this to hear his fluent delivery of his final remarks. "We are now six, where Lord Vader had wished there to be nine," he told the group. "Nonetheless, I am confident we can succeed. Had Darth Vader not believed this, I feel certain he would have removed us from the field of battle. There was little chance we all would survive without doing so. He could have done this in a dozen ways without compromising what he desired to conceal."

"We have each trained – together and alone. We have shared our gifts," Nash continued. He then made a deliberate point to look at Paxson and a small grin played on his lips. " _Some_ of our gifts," he added.

Eevou sensed surprised bursting forth from the group. It was too immediate and widespread to determine precisely who was the source. It had to be at least two people, and Eevou was fairly sure Paxson would be one of them.

"Success will require our employing all of our gifts to their greatest potential. It is vital that we are as prepared and in tune to the Force as we can possible be. For the next twelve hours, meditate and rest. Do what needs to be done to prepare yourself for what lies ahead."

Nash turned and started to walk toward the lifts. The Apprentices looked at one another, sensing their shared uneasiness. It was as if Nash was leaving with the end of the sentence – or message – dangling out there unspoken. He stopped and turned to face them one last time. He stood straight, tall, and looked completely at peace. There was a confidence radiating from Nash that seemed to smother the avalanche of questions that had been chasing him as he retreated.

"I realize it would be comforting to know precisely how it will go – to be able to envision in what ways we will be asked to employee our talents. I cannot tell you this now." Nash's eyes practically danced with anticipation. "What I _can_ tell you, is that in twelve standard hours we will finally, after all of these years, find out why - out of all of the beings in the universe – Darth Vader chose _us_."

There was no mistaking the eagerness and anticipation in Nash's voice and demeanor. If he was feeling nervous, it was perfectly hidden behind his exuberant smile and confident manner. It was especially unmistakable when the lift doors closed behind him and he left the space, taking his excitement with him, and there was little or no trace of anything other than uncertainty and doubt in his wake.


	56. Over Before It Began

**Over Before It Began**

 **Dark Alliance Compound**

Eevou had never wished for a friend in the way she wished for one now. She desperately wanted to speak to her first Master again. Everything was different now. How many times had her Master encouraged her to consider everything one degree further than she felt was necessary, and Eevou never truly did. She thought she had at times, but she finally understood how blind she had been. She never realized how invested she was in hiding, protecting, defending - and all along it would have been so much easier just to open herself up and let it all in. She'd get hurt and being vulnerable would be uncomfortable at times, but the good stuff would have far outweighed those moments.

How amazing it was to realize there truly was so much more to learn about - and from - the Force! Eevou felt like she might burst from the excitement and energy.

She thought about finding Paxson and asking him if he had a similar experience, but he was hurrying off to babysit one of Nash's other projects - the ones that lived on the floor above theirs. This brought a pang of discomfort in Eevou's chest. She needed to revisit everything - reevaluate the things she had participated in, or passively condoned by standing by without objection. Maybe that is where Paxson was going? Maybe he was doing something about it!

Eevou walked outside and sat in an area where she could see the Mirage in the distance. The Mirage had arrived several hours before, which meant Remy had been expecting her. It wasn't implausible that Eevou would be occupied and delayed when he arrived. Aside from a single comm attempt with a message to say he was back, Remy had not followed up… _yet_.

Eevou fought the urge to go to Remy. She was tempted to pretend everything was perfectly normal and spend a few hours selfishly satisfying her desire to be with him. Could she do that now? Would she be able to hide what she was feeling and thinking from him? Would he find her so different that he didn't find her as appealing?

Questions she had previously held at bay were now flowing freely in her mind. _What would it be like to be committed to Remy? Would she get bored? Would she feel proud or suffocated? Would the sex get routine?_ That thought brought a smirk to her lips, as the answer to that question was undoubtedly no. That was one thing in which she could have great confidence.

Eventually she went back inside and spent an hour in the dining room eating her meal alone. Afterwards. she headed for her room. Regardless of whether she went to Remy now or not, as soon as there was a lull in activity on the Mirage, Remy would reach out again, and if she didn't answer he may show up at her door. She'd have to meditate alone and see if the Force would bless her with some guidance as to what she should say and do.

As Eevou approached her door, she had a strange, unsettled feeling. She looked back over her shoulder, half expecting to find Nash standing there. But the corridor was empty and quiet. Eevou rolled her eyes and entered her suite.

Just as the door was sliding closed, the strange sensation tugged at her again and she pressed her palm on the control pad. She leaned back out into the hall and looked up and down, finding no one and hearing no sounds of the lift approaching.

After stepping back in – still facing the corridor – she thought about going to the Library. That thought was cut off when the door to slid shut in her face.

Standing there, she had a flashback. A picture in her mind emerged of the door opening with Nash standing there sporting that determined look of his. Then he was leaning in, kissing her…

"Dammit, Nash!" Eevou hissed, covering her face with her hands and leaning her forehead against the door.

As if he hadn't done enough already, Nash had to take from her the one outlet she had to distract herself at the very moment she needed it the most. She could feel the cool hilt of a lightsaber in each palm. Nothing would alleviate her stress and release all of this energy more than hacking up a few of Nash's precious battle droids. And then it really hit her. _The next time I am holding lightsabers, will I be battling droids or…"_

"Hello," a deep, familiar voice broke the silence in the room and yanked Eevou from the noise in her mind.

Eevou startled, spun around, and saw a figure sitting in a chair across the room. The soft, orange glow filtering through the transparisteel doors and windows was the only light in the room, but Eevou knew right away it was Remy. As quickly as Eevou's shock came on, it flooded away and was replaced with an overwhelming desire to run over and embrace him.

Eevou hurried across the room and was only a meter away when she could make out his expression. She paused, then slowly stepped toward him. He looked tired. Of course he would be - he'd been through so much and probably had been waiting to see her.

"Hello," Eevou said, smiling. "I'm happy to see you."

Remy was leaning back in the deep chair, with his forearms flat on his thighs and hands draped on his knees. He didn't resist when she hooked her fingers into the fingers on his right hand and lifted his arm. But it didn't escape Eevou's notice that Remy did not contribute to the effort.

Eevou sat on his lap and draped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Eevou—"

"No," she said. "No talking." Eevou turned her face up to look at him. For a few seconds he stared forward, then he turned his head and met her gaze.

Eevou felt her heart sink when she saw his eyes. Remy looked… _sad?_

Eevou sat up. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

Remy held her gaze a few seconds longer, then looked away. "Do you know?" he asked quietly.

Eevou heard his words but was unclear of his meaning. Of course, this was only because there were hundreds of possibilities. "Do I know?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Remy again stared at Eevou, studying her face. Eevou leaned back into his side and placed her palm on his chest. She felt his heart – Remy's steady, reliable heart. Suddenly Eevou realized how strange it was that his arms were not around her. It was different – in fact, many things were different. She felt strangely cold and exposed.

Eevou looked up at Remy, who was now staring at the floor. "Remy, do I know what?" Eevou said. She shifted away from him and started to stand. This would be the point where Remy would reach out and grab her to pull her back to him. This would be when he would remind her he had no intention of allowing her to get away.

But he didn't. He remained stiff and unmoving in the chair. "Remy! Do I know what?" she asked in frustration.

"The baby and her mother," Remy said quietly, then looked back at Eevou with such clear dread it took the air out of Eevou's lungs. Of all the things she expected Remy to say, this was not one of them. And though she'd never thought it possible, Remy was clearly more afraid to say the words than Eevou was to hear them.

"The baby… and her mother?" Eevou repeated, wanting to wince when hearing her own voice. The masterful liar and the unconcerned accomplice to evil deeds was not speaking the words. It was the woman who only hours ago realized how much she had to lose - and now realized she was going to lose. Worse, the very thing she wanted the most was still right there - within her physical reach - at the same time the vast and cold space widened with every second that passed.

It probably was strange to Remy to hear desperation and fear in her voice. It definitely wasn't normal for her to sound confused or uncertain. But it was none of these things, nor Eevou's words that condemned her with Remy.

It was the shame. Remy's every desire was to believe Eevou could never be a part of something so horrible. He was still struggling with the belief that Nash Windrider was involved in such unspeakable crimes. Eevou merely needed to deny knowing. She could have yelled and refused to answer on any of a hundred grounds. He would have held her and apologized. To his ever-lasting shame, he would have believed her and asked her to leave with him, then loved her forever if she had said yes.

And, yet, in that simple act of repeating his words, Remy heard and saw everything.

Remy leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and put his face in his hands. Eevou took a step backwards and was now a good meter away when Remy lifted his head and let out a deep sigh. He stood and faced her.

"You…," he began, then shook his head and dropped it.

"Remy," Eevou said, taking a step toward him. He didn't raise his head, but he took a step backwards. Eevou stopped and mindlessly brought her hand to her mouth. Pain erupted in her throat and a choking sob burst out into her palm.

Remy, startled by the sound, looked up and saw the unshakable, strong, determined woman he loved fighting to suppress the dark secrets he now was convinced she was hiding. If he said anything more to her, it might be dangerous for her, for him, and for more people than he could possibly know.

But, _Oh!_ How badly he wanted – he _needed -_ to say something. Beneath his durasteel exterior, he wanted her to explain it all to him. She was a victim. Nash had brainwashed her. She truly loved him even though she could never quite say the words.

Instead, he leaned over and picked up his hat, running his fingers around the inside of the rim as he gathered himself. Then he turned to leave.

Eevou's mind was reeling. _No! I can explain!_ she heard herself yelling out – but there was only silence. _I love you – I really, really love you!_ The words remained trapped beneath the panful sobs she was desperately fighting to contain.

Remy continued to the door in silence without turning back. The door slid open as he took in a very deep breath. The depth of the sadness he was carrying became evident in the effort it took for him to square his shoulders before donning his hat. As he stepped through the door, Eevou watched him go.

It suddenly dawned on Eevou that she needed to tell Remy how right he had been. More than Korus or Nash or any other person in the Galaxy, Remy had breached Eevou's wall. But the words remained buried underneath the other truth she couldn't bring herself to admit.

Even more, Remy had had discovered her shatter-point, and with less than a dozen words he struck with acute precision. Had Eevou wanted to argue, or deny, or plead, or lie – it wouldn't have mattered. An entire life of emotions and actions – countless heavy burdens for all of the lies and betrayals - were now crashing down on her. She was, in a very real sense, shattered.

The timing was as cruel and unfortunate as most things in Eevou's life had proven to be. At the very moment she realized how desperately she wanted things to be different, and finally understood how wrong she had been – that she never wanted to become what she had become and she did have a choice – circumstances would now prove it was too late. It was much, much too late.

Remy was well out of sight when the door finally slid closed. Eevou had not moved, her hand still covered her mouth where she had fought to push back against any added words or sobs that might have made their way out. Whatever strength had been holding her on her feet abandoned her and she collapsed.


	57. Sara Has A Plan

**Dark Alliance Compound - Sara & Sila's Residence**

Paxson was sitting with Sara and Sila at their small dining table in her suite. Sila was talking up a storm while Paxson and Sara ate in virtual silence. Every now and again, Sila would say, "Padun! Paaaaaadun!" Paxson would pretend he couldn't hear her and Sila would hold her cup in the air as if she was about to bang it. Paxson would wait as long as he thought it was safe, then look up and say, "I see you, Silly Sila!"

Sila would start with Sara, but Sara wasn't as patient with the "silly" dinner table games. Sila would say, "We sowwy mama. We sowwy." Paxson would nod with an innocent look, then as soon as Sara looked away he would wink at Sila. Of course, Sila would then burst out in giggles.

"You two are so bad!" Sara laughed and groaned. "I'm trying to raise a young lady here. You're not helping!"

Sara stood and started to collect the dishes, shooing away the servant droid that was always hovering. Paxson admired Sara's fierce independence and insistence on being hands on with Sila. She was much stronger than she would ever give herself credit for being.

"Can I put Sila down?" Paxson asked. He looked at Sila and nodded expectantly. She just giggled and clapped her hands.

"Hold on!" Sara emerged from the kitchen and trotted over to Sila. She put her hands on either side of the little girl's face and smashed their noses together.

Sila squealed. "No tay my nose mama!"

Sara then pinched and wiggled Sila's nose and pretended to put it in her pocket. "Okay, I won't take your nose. I'll just keep it safe until you need it later." Sila rubbed her face and squealed. "Night night, sweet baby girl. I'll see you when you wake up." Sara kissed her cheek.

Paxson made his way over to Sila. On his way, he pretended to reach into Sara's pocket when Sara wasn't looking and returned Sila's nose to her face. Sila's amusement was a source of entertainment that never got old for Paxson. He picked her up, making note of the complete lack of food or mess. "Somebody needs to tell your mommy that you are already more of a lady than most ladies in the Galaxy! One day I'll tell you some stories—"

"No you won't, mister! You're about to lose Uncle Paxson privileges!"

Paxson was already half way to Sila's room when Sara's words reached his ears. He paused and looked back, but Sara was still clearing the table and seemed oblivious to what seemed so important to Paxson. _Uncle Paxson,_ he repeated in his mind. He was smiling and thinking of the sound of it as he got Sila ready for bed.

From the corner of the room came a mechanically feminine voice. "Oh, my – Mistress Sila looks like she had a long day and is ready for a good night's sleep!" The poor Nanny droid was the most underused help in the house. Paxson liked the droid – his first encounters with it included it putting itself between Sila and an armed group of troopers the day the window _mysteriously_ exploded.

"I seepy," Sila announced.

"Good! Then how about you sing for five minutes tonight instead of fifteen?" Paxson teased.

"Why, I will make sure Mistress Sila gets a full five minutes and not a second more!" Nanny Droid announced. The unbridled enthusiasm with this simple task only made Paxson feel sorrier for the poor droid.

"Okay then," Paxson said, putting Sila under the covers and kissing her on the forehead. "Night-night, Sila."

"Nigh nigh Unta Padun!" Sila said.

Before Paxson had left the room, Sila was already singing.

Paxson found Sara sitting on the balcony with a glass of wine. Her expression was slightly more intense than minutes before. Paxson sat in the chair beside her. A Corellian ale was already waiting for him. "It's chilly out here. You sure you don't want a sweater?" Paxson asked.

"Actually, I want to go inside. I never feel… _alone_ out here, if you know what I mean?"

Paxson nodded and followed Sara back inside. The servant droid was still milling around doing mindless things. Sara leaned into Paxson and whispered, "And as if I wouldn't guess what that little spy is here for?" She rolled her eyes and walked into her master bedroom suite.

While awkward at first, this was old habit by now. There was a little sitting area and there were no droids. Paxson did not get a sense of any devices of any sort, though this was not one of his better talents. Nash had assured Sara he did not have any surveillance of any type in her personal areas. For some inexplicable reason, Paxson believed him.

"So, what do you think?" Sara asked.

"I think it's impossible to know how much Nash means what he says. I think it's unlikely he will feel a spirit of collaboration when it comes to sharing time with Sila. I think it doesn't matter - not if things go as I intend for them to tomorrow."

Sara's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

Paxson nodded. "It's tomorrow, Sara. Whatever big event Nash has planned for us is happening tomorrow. If I am going to do anything about any of this, it will have to be before whatever crazy plan he has is put into effect."

Sara was now looking away, her fingers resting on her lip. "We… we could leave and go somewhere new," Sara said.

"He'll find you—"

"Not if he gets to be with Sila half of the time. I mean, after you have the ceremony or whatever it is, we could just find someplace new. I've been thinking about it. If you… if you… you know… kill Nash, all of these other Disciples will come after us, right? And in the end, Sila is Nash's daughter. They may want her for her abilities. Do they know she is Nash's daughter?" Sara had turned to face Paxson and there was no question about it - she was serious.

"I don't know. I mean… I actually don't know who knows. Maybe Eevou. The others, they might, but it isn't discussed. I don't know that they would feel an allegiance toward Nash in that way. It's more about the Force and Vader."

Sara scooted to the edge of her chair and reached up to take Paxson's hands. "But they could try to take her. With Nash alive, he would never allow that to happen. And I know this is hard for you to believe, but he would never allow anyone to take her from me."

Paxson couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't mean that you are willing to go back—"

"No! Are you crazy, Paxson? Do you think I am crazy?" Sara suddenly realized she had punched Paxson in his forearm – with force.

"Oh my stars! I'm… I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that," Sara cried.

"Oh, _that? Pfff…_ that's nothing. I've gotten worse," Paxson said, watching Sara let out the breath she had been holding. Without thinking it through, he added, "From you, anyway." The edges of his mouth curved up slightly.

Sara stared at Paxson with a blank expression, redness exploding across her cheeks and forehead.

"Oh, Sara! I'm sorry. Forgive me - I wasn't being serious. I was just being… stupid," Paxson pleaded.

Sara nodded, and to Paxson's surprise she started to grin. It was sheepish and seemed to stem from embarrassment. He felt terrible.

"I owe you an apology, Paxson," Sara said quietly. "Before you say anything, let me get this out." She looked up at him and he nodded. "I was attracted to you. That first day we met – I was very attracted to you. It took me by surprise. I was happy – very happy – in my marriage and as a mother. But so much had happened and it was all tied together. Nash, Dalven, Jelucan, my life there. I know that sounds terrible - I'm not referring to it all being bad at all. Dalven, the Piksons, Thane, Ciena - everyone is so wonderful and good. I was so lucky and am grateful for them. I guess just didn't realize how there had never been a moment where Nash wasn't there somehow in some way. That day you sat down and talked to me was different. I wasn't Sara the stupid fool who was Nash's victim, or Sara the scared mother who was constantly afraid Nash was going to show up and steal my daughter. I wasn't a wife who was hiding the fact that I was taking birth control from her husband because he believed if he had a baby boy it would be genetically damaged."

The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them, and Sara was glad to say them. Paxson looked stunned.

"I was different. I didn't talk to people like that. I think I kind of knew that you didn't, either," Sara continued.

Paxson stared at Sara, only half believing what he was hearing. He simply nodded at her last statement.

"Anyway, I had dreams about you… about us. I felt guilty and I… well, I just wanted you to know that it wasn't just you."

Paxson swallowed hard and felt strange. He'd been so caught up in protecting Sila and Sara, he hadn't thought of Sara in that way since… well, he wasn't sure since when.

When I say 'we could leave', I mean you, me and Sila." Sara hesitated and looked at the ground.

"But what about Dal—"

"I can't," Sara interrupted him. "I'll never be able to take Sila to Jelucan without risking the lives of everyone I love there. And… I don't think…," Sara stammered. "I don't think it is fair to Dalven or Sila to ask them to live pretending things are not what they are. Sila is Nash's child. Sila loves Nash. And Nash loves her," she added softly.

Paxson leaned back and pulled one of his hands away to cover his face. He rubbed his face then ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. "Sara, please… please tell me you are not thinking of sharing custody with Nash."

Sara pulled her other hand away and clasped her hands in her lap. "I could be happy. If Sila is happy, I can be happy. It isn't what I wanted. I love Dalven. You know I do. But I think I could be happy if Sila is happy and my family on Jelucan is able to move on and be safe and happy."

Paxson looked at Sara, not quite believing what she was saying. He sunk deeper into his chair as she spoke.

"Sila loves Nash, Paxson. There is no way around this. I've been unable to come to terms with the idea that we would take that from her. Nash said there is no darkness between them. He said he would never allow anyone or anything to expose Sila to the Dark sides of the Force," Sara said. "And… I believe him."

Paxson sat up and looked at Sara dead in the eyes. "You _believe_ him? You believe Nash?" Paxson's head was shaking slowly back and forth, his expression revealing how much he did not believe any of this - or didn't _want_ to believe it.

Sara reached back out and took Paxson's hand. "I believe many things now. I believe it's possible to survive the worse tragedies imaginable and have something worth living for. I believe there's something at work in our lives that is greater than anything we can possibly comprehend. I believe we can choose to be happy even when we have to live without people and places we love."

Paxson must have grimaced or exhibited some of the doubts he had. Sara got on her knees in front of Paxson's chair and took his other hand. "I also believe we can choose to love again when life forces us to close doors to our past. There are very few people I will ever be able to trust my daughter's life with – my life with. I would trust you with our lives – whatever you said we should do I will do. Whatever you said Sila needs I will believe you. Because I think… I hope… you feel the same way about us."

Paxson's mind was spinning. When Sara leaned forward and brought her lips to his Paxson froze for a brief moment. Then his mind went blank and all he could hear was his heart beating faster. All he could feel was the warmth on his lips and fingertips brushing against the back of his head.

Except, there was something else. Something terrible.

"Wait!" Paxson gasped, putting his hands on Sara's shoulders. "Something's wrong!" Paxson exclaimed, sitting up sharply and trying to put it together in his mind.

"Sila?" Sara cried.

"No - not Sila. It's something else." Paxson closed his eyes and tried to focus on the intense pain he felt in his chest. When he opened his eyes, Sara was standing and staring at him, wide eyed and frightened.

"It's going to be alright. Someone is in trouble. I have to go… but I'll be back. I promise!" Paxson stammered as he stood and hurried for the door. Sara ran out of the room after him.

"Paxson!" she cried. "Be careful!" He paused as he reached the door and turned back, then nodded and ran out of the suite leaving Sara shaken and scared.


	58. Mr Fancy Pants & the Bag People

**Zaphtosis**

"Do you see them?"

"Yah, that's the transport all right. They're inside."

"What are you thinking, General?"

"I'm thinking whatever they have going on in there is something they want to keep to themselves. And that's too kriffen bad for them. Follow me."

Geth made his way around the transport. They could see the two dark troopers standing guard outside the front entrance. He motioned to Stretch to join him and withdrew two cylinders from the field bag. He handed one to Stretch, then they screwed the cylinders onto the muzzles of their blaster pistols. Geth held up his hand and signaled for Stretch to take aim. Geth held his pistol in his right hand, and held up five fingers on his left. He began the countdown to four fingers, three fingers, then lowered his head to steady his aim, two, one, Pffut! Pffut! Smack! Smack! Two quick bursts of air from the pistols were followed by the sound of small circular plugs impacting the outer shell of the Dark Troopers' armor.

The noise caught the troopers' attention, though initially they could not feel the impact as much as hear it. One looked at the other and yelled, "What the frack?" He reached out toward the other trooper's breast plate, when suddenly both troopers jerked into full body extension, arms splayed out to their sides, hands wide open, dropping their weapons with backs arched and legs fully extended. Geth and Stretch could easily imagine their contorted expressions underneath those helmets as every muscle in their faces and necks contracted.

The shock wouldn't last long enough to kill them. The energy distributed throughout the troopers' armor was merely enough to incapacitate them for ten or fifteen minutes. This would be plenty of time for Geth and Stretch to move them out of sight and make sure they would stay there.

As expected, ten minutes later Geth and Stretch returned from securing the unconscious troopers to tree trunks and gagging them underneath their helmets. Geth had donned one of the Trooper's gloves to use the security chip embedded within it to deactivate the door lock.

This little trick had been the subject of great frustration for Geth when he observed the troopers entering the facility during surveillance the day before. "Those kriffen pirates stole that tech from me!" Geth spit. Stretch must have done a poor job hiding his amusement. Geth was not amused.

"Hey! It matters! In the grand scheme of things, it matters," Geth insisted.

"I'll make a note to call Mon Mothma as soon as we get back!" Stretch said with a grin. Geth shot him a look that was a conversation ender.

"Sorry, General. You're right - grand scheme and all. Got it."

But that was yesterday. Today, Geth was enjoying the benefit of having easy entry into what was likely to be an enemy's lair. He looked at Stretch with a wide smile on his face as the doors slid open. As Geth opened his pouch to shove the glove inside, Stretch had to suppress a laugh when he noticed the other three gloves Geth had liberated from the troopers.

It was a brief moment of levity, but it couldn't last. Infiltrating a strange building with no idea of who or what is inside - and with only two of them doing the job - was more than risky. It was a good way to get themselves killed. They were in dangerous territory now. "Stupid dangerous," as Geth would no doubt describe it _after_ they survived it.

To make matters worse, though they had not spoken about it since arriving at the facility, concerns for the other men with the troopers and that _thing_ lurking around out there were mounting.

Geth signaled to Stretch to stay low as they crept down the dimly lit, grey, dank duracrete corridor. It was a utilitarian structure, free of adornments or luxuries. It had a familiar odor to those who had experience skulking about in the lower levels of ships, buildings and other structures hunting the seedier citizens of the Galaxy.

Geth could hear the faint echo of water dripping somewhere in the distance. What Geth could not hear were voices or any sounds that indicated they were not alone.

The corridor continued for ten meters, with one door mid-way down on the left and two doors several meters down and apart from one another on the right. All were sealed shut and there were no windows. At the end of the corridor was a wider, double paneled doorway - also sealed.

Geth pointed to the closest door on the right, then gestured for Stretch to move ahead to while Geth covered him. Stretch nodded and advanced to the door in ghostly silence.

He pressed a small button on the stem of his ear piece that looped behind his earlobe. Every sound was instantly amplified causing Stretch to wince. Even knowing it was coming didn't quite eliminate the shock to his senses, but the momentary discomfort was well worth it. If someone sighed, sniffed, shuffled their foot – or if there were any sound short of a feather hitting the floor – Stretch would know it. If he wanted the device to draw sound from an area further forward of his position, he would tilt his head a centimeter to the right to indicate the ear, then quickly tilt his head a centimeter forward and back. The movement would look like nothing more than a quick tic, if it was noticed at all. "Tilt and tick," is how the smarty-pants back on Jelucan described it to the team.

Stretch scanned the first room with no signs of life inside. Geth moved to the one door on the left with the same results. At the final door, Geth motioned to Stretch that he had a stun grenade ready to toss if this was the room. Stretch pressed the button behind his ear.

Three meters away, the door at the end of the hallway slid open, revealing five passengers inside a large lift. Two dark troopers, each holding the arm of an individual in binders with a dark bag over its head. Standing front and center was the well dressed "civilian".

There was a millisecond of stillness and shocked stares, followed by a flurry of movement. The troopers raised their blaster rifles, but not before Geth tossed the low impact percussion grenade into what was thankfully a larger than average size lift. Geth and Stretch had launched themselves backwards, their blaster pistols already up and firing as the Troopers began to apply pressure on their own triggers. It was too late and they dropped like rocks, pulling their mystery guests down with them.

The civilian dove forward into the corridor, somersaulting between Geth and Stretch, just in time to miss the full impact of the concussive _boom_! Geth and Stretch were on their feet immediately - albeit a bit dazed - and Geth realized the civilian never stopped moving. He was already half way down the corridor and headed for the outer door.

"I got him!" Geth yelled over his shoulder as he broke into a run. The door was sliding open and light flooded into the dank corridor, temporarily blinding

Geth but for the sliver of wavy darkness that was the man's figure as he bolted through the open door into the jungle outside.

Geth didn't think. He didn't concentrate or contemplate what to do. He simply acted. A bolt of green energy burst from the muzzle of his blaster, piercing the center of the shadowy blob and, with a humpff!, hit its mark. Geth was now through the door expecting to find a man crumpled on the ground at his feet.

The man was there, but he wasn't crumpled - or anything close to crumpled. He was sitting up, scowling, holding a blaster aimed at Geth.

Geth skid to a stop. His weapon wasn't up. Why would it be, after all? The guy was supposed to be unconscious. There were about a hundred words Geth could readily produce to describe his frustration and surprise. The man was clearly expecting to hear a few of them, as he cocked an eyebrow with a curious grin when Geth said, "What the frag was I thinkin'? You don't look anything like Windrider."

The man's eyes narrowed, and he frowned. "Put it down," came a calm, measured, and stern voice from behind Geth.

Geth smiled.

It took twenty minutes to get everyone situated in the three separate rooms, move the transport to a more secluded area behind the structure, and eliminate signs that anyone was inside.

Geth attempted to reach Bull, Steps, Piper and Lem. Once again, there was no response. There wasn't time to do anything about it right then, but the worry would simmer in the background until he made contact with all of his boys.

Geth knew there could be a cost to carrying his emotions into an interrogation. An intelligent person - which Geth was willing to bet this immaculately groomed and expensively outfitted man was - can turn an interrogation on its head if the examiner isn't cautious.

Geth and Stretch paused in the corridor to discuss strategy. "Any idea who the bag people are?" Geth asked.

"No, and no one's talking," Stretch answered.

"Hmm... I'm guessing they were already here - the bag people," Geth said, nodding toward the room where the two were secured. "If we are right, and Mr. Fancy Britches really was sneaking off the compound, it means these two might be a lot more valuable to us than they... well... you know." Geth rolled his eyes, grimaced and shook his head. He wasn't particularly impressed when removing the bags and gags a few minutes before.

"That one's got a mouth on her," Stretch said wryly.

"Stars, if Lucy ever..." Geth looked up to the sky, then snapped his head back down with a quiet groan.

"How about I take the bag people and you go at Fancy Pants for ten? We can buzz if we come up with anything before then?" Stretch suggested.

"See you in ten - or less, let's hope," Geth replied, already turning towards the door where his assignment was waiting.

After taking two very deep breaths and slowly letting them out - Geth opened the door and stepped into the room.

 _10 minutes later..._

Geth sat in stunned silence. He had heard some wild, outlandish stories in his time, but the stream of semi-consciousness that just flew out of these two young people's mouths was beyond incredible and, frankly, unbelievable.

And that was the problem. Geth knew, without a doubt, that they were telling the truth.

The two odd looking humans stared wide eyed and nervous back at him. One had silly tips on her ears and fading, temporary ink-designs on her exposed skin that look like a cat of some sort. The other, though less eccentric in appearance, was clearly out of his depth along with the female.

"I swear it's the—"

Geth held up a hand, then drew in a deep breath, and expelled the air slowly and loudly as he sat back in his chair.

"I know," he said, looking back at the pair of misfits, watching the relief pour over them like a blanket.

"You… you believe us?" the female said quietly, clearly caught off guard. She looked at her companion and they stared at each other, then back at Geth, seeming to be unsure whether to trust their own ears or not.

"Yes. I believe you," Geth confirmed. "At least, I believe _most_ of what you have told me." Geth sat up and slapped his palms on his knees. "And before you get happy about this, let me tell you a thing or two about how much trouble you two are in," Geth added, his tone darkening. "That home you invaded, the people you tried to kidnap," he said, standing up, putting his hands on the table and leaning over to stare down at the pair, "was _my_ home and _my_ family. That was _my_ wife and _my_ daughter!"

The young man swallowed hard and loud, and a loud _clank!_ Sounded when he reflexively reached for the young woman hands, only to be restrained by the cuffs.

Geth loomed over the pair, watching their eyes widen, their faces twist into an expression of fright and dismay that – even under these circumstances – made Geth pause and pull back. He took another deep breath, dropped his head, and sat back down.

Tears began to flow from the girl's eyes – she was too young for Geth to call her a woman. And the boy just dropped his head and seemed to be giving up on whatever hope or ideas he might have had that this would all turn out all right. In fact, it was the first time he didn't offer his partner in crime reassurance that "everything would be okay".

Geth activated his com. "Stretch, you better get in here, and bring Fancy Pants with you."

"On my way, General." There was a pause, then, "And General… get ready for one hell of a story."

Geth shook his head and surprised himself as much as the two scared prisoners staring at him when one half of his mouth ticked up in a slight grin. "Right back at ya, son."

Then, after disconnecting the comm, Geth leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment – something he would ordinarily never do with two hostiles sitting less than two meters away, restrained or not. He replaced visions of Gan and Lucy in distress with those of his new shuttle arriving on Rebel Victory, Gan and Lucy debarking with their beautiful, smiling faces. He could see Thane and Dalven rushing up the ramp and taking them in their arms.

This was what he needed to focus on if he was to make it through this day without giving into his base instincts. And much to Geth's chagrin, those base instincts were more accessible than he would have imagined before the events of the last ten minutes.

Geth was angrier than he had been in years. The moment he realized these two miscreants had endangered his family, a long dormant switch deep inside his soul was tripped. For once, the actual individuals who perpetrated the evil that threatened the things he held dear were within arms' reach. _Justice_ was in his grasp.

 _They deserve it,_ a voice from that place deep inside was saying to him. _Snap their scrawny necks – keep your family safe,"_ it hissed. Memories of his first family, along with thoughts of Gan and Lucy, swirled about in his head making everything – even his vision – hazy. It was a potent mix of overwhelming emotions.

And that is why Geth knew he had to pull back. He knew better. Because he did not give in to the darkness and anger after Alderaan, he eventually found Gan and now had Lucy and his new family. Because of everything he now had to lose, and how acutely aware he was of what losing this would do to him, he took a deep breath and found the will to do the hard thing.


	59. Zaphcat Surprise

**Zaphcat Surprise**

 **Dark Alliance Compound**

Bull opened his eyes, quickly shutting them as light pour through the narrow slits. He tried to raise his arm. _What the frack?_ he thought. Several more attempts to pull his arm up, all the while blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted, revealed he was in restraints.

"Bull!" a voice whispered. Bull made an awkward and unsuccessful attempt to sit up. As he fell back, the urgent whispering started to permeate his muddled thoughts. "Bull! Wake up!"

Bull turned his head toward the sound to find Steps sitting a few meters away from him. His vision as still blurry, but it was definitely Steps.

"What's goin' on?" Bull croaked.

"Shh – keep it quiet," Steps urged him. "We're somewhere in the Compound. They caught us. I mean, the… that… whatever that thing is caught _you_. They caught me trying to find you."

Bull was easing his way back up, all the while testing the limits of his restraints. Through the fogginess he began to recollect the sequence of events up to the time things went dark. "Yah – it caught me alright. Kriffen cat! I'm gonna skin that furball and hang its head on my-"

"Right, because you did so well the first time," Steps threw out.

Bull put up a very brief, silent protest with a snort and a grimace. He then shook his head. "Right. I forgot about that part."

"Listen," Lem said, "we have to figure out where we are and how to get out of here. Can you stand?"

Bull took a few deep breaths and tried to steady his mind. The memory of the beast launching itself at him, flying over him and out of sight, then something snatching him from the nape of his neck down to the ground came flooding back. He winced, grabbing for the now throbbing area at the base of his skull only to jerk himself hard when the restraint yanked his arm back.

"I can stand, but what about these," Bull huffed, jerking his arm to clang the restraints against the metal pole to which he was married.

"Standing comes first. Escape… well, we'll think of something," Steps said. "We have to," he added, his tone notably more serious.

Bull looked at him, all other thoughts halting and his gaze squarely on Steps' expression. "Where are the others?"

Steps stared back, then looked away. "I don't know. That's why I got worried and came back looking for you instead of holding steady at the cliffs. I tried reaching you – all of you. No one was answering. Not the General, not Stretch, not Lem, not Piper – everyone was… gone."

Bull thought about this for a moment, silently considering the possibilities. Then he slowly rose to his feet, dragging the damned cuffs up the pole as he steadied himself and raised his shoulders to his full height.

Taking in the impressive stature and height of his brother seemed to have the desired effect on Steps. He grinned.

"Now," Bull said, "let's get out of here."

Steps nodded firmly.

"And Steps," Bull added.

"Yah?" Steps asked, standing to reveal he wasn't restrained with quite the caution that his much larger counterpart had been.

"We'll find the others," Bull said, " _after_ we exploit Windrider's mistake."

Steps looked at Bull with a curious expression. Bull offered him a sardonic smile in return.

"We're _inside_ the compound. They probably think we are helpless and alone. But we're not. The General is out there with the others. They'll be coming. We just need to be ready for them when they get here."

* * *

After several hours of killing time trying to work grains of sand into the crevices of his magnetic binders, Bull collapsed on the floor frustrated and conceding defeat... temporarily, of course. Steps had busied himself drawing out schematics of what he imagined would be the layout of the area around their cell. He used sounds to develop a mental image, such as the echoes of doors opening and closing and voices carrying down what he imagined was a corridor of some length.

Bull looked over to discover Steps had made much better use of his time than he had. Of course, the moment they believed someone was approaching their cell, Steps would have to quickly swipe the evidence of the map off the floor and then start over again. Each time this happened, the task became more arduous as the map became more detailed and impressive with each re-drawing.

"Damn, Steps, that's good!" Bull whispered.

"Yah - you see that door right there? That's the one the VTs go in and out of the most. Their voices fade as it slides shut, and they aren't talking to inmates or anyone else like that. That there is our idiots array, Bull! _That_ is the door that takes us out of here!" Bull was nodding and the two men smiling at Steps' genius.

"Sure. If you want to get caught, it is perfect."

The voice startled the two men. Bull jerked against his binders as he tried to turn and stand at once. Steps' leg reflexively swiped across the floor.

"Nice sketch," the voice added, and a petite figure stepped partially into the dim light outside of their cell. Though it was dark and most of her figure was draped in shadow, a dim light fell across her face and they could see the corners of her red lips curving upwards in what looked to be a mocking smile.

Bull and Steps stared at the woman, eyes adjusting as best they could. In a life spent witnessing and encountering the surreal, this wasn't the most shocking moment by far. But it was immediately odd and completely unexpected.

"Let me guess. You are here with the New Republic doing reconnaissance, and Windrider decided he'd rather you _not_ skulk around his fortress and make life easier for Admiral Kyrell, the Jedi and the rest of the... _good_ guys?"

Bull looked at Steps, who shrugged. They returned their stare to the woman who was, best Bull could tell, making fun of them. This was fine and dandy in his book, as long as it meant she was on their side.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of the _good guys_ yourself, would you, ma'am? " Bull asked, his tone and expression almost playful. It was obvious he thought he knew the answer.

"Nope. I'm afraid you're out of luck there," she said with a sigh, oozing mock regret.

Bull's eyes narrowed. "Then what the kark do-"

The woman held up a hand. "But I'm _not_ one of the _bad guys._ At least, not these bad guys, anyway. So, I suppose you could say you are in luck."

Still irritated, Bull gave the woman's words consideration while she stepped a little further into the dim light. Her long hair fell past her shoulders and the outline of her figure came into focus. It was then Bull noticed the very distinct outline of a weapon hanging from her hip. His small gasp was accompanied with an almost identical response from Steps, who had stepped forward and was now looking up at Bull with an expression of confusion and amazement.

"Step back, boys. We've got less than five minutes to get you out of here before company arrives."

Without a word, Steps and Bull moved back as far as Bull's binders would allow him to stray from the pole.

And then came the distinct sound that reinforced Bull and Steps were not hallucinating and shadows were not playing tricks on their eyes. There was a sharp snap-hiss and suddenly the world was bathed in a bright, rich, red light. The two men watched in awe as the crimson blade moved through the durasteel bars with what appeared to be minimal resistance.

Bull couldn't be certain, but at one point he thought he heard the woman mutter something about "a hundred credits" and "every time I rescue one of these". The rest was lost beneath the searing hiss as the lightsaber blade battled and demolished the metal.

Two minutes later, the door was open and the smoldering binders lay broken on the floor. Now that she stood in the light with the two men, her features became clear. Long red hair, green eyes - whoever she was, she was a welcome sight.

The woman held out a piece of flimsy to Steps. "Here. Use this map. It will take you to the lift and closest exit point off the compound. I have no idea if you'll be able to elude Windrider's people, but any other direction will insure you are right back here where I found you. And I _won't_ be coming back a second time."

The woman turned and started to leave the cell.

"Wait!" Steps called out. "Where are you going? What are you doing here?"

She paused and turned back slightly. "Do me a favor. If you see him, tell Master Skywalker... tell him... I truly do hope the Force is with him." Before either of the men could respond, she silently disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.


	60. Time to Turn the Tables

**Time to Turn the Tables**

 **Dark Alliance Compound**

Remy sat motionless on the floor some three meters away from Eevou, watching the three strangers working together to help her. The shock of seeing her lying there, surrounded by the charred remains of her clothing, drenched in scalding hot sweat, was too much for a mind of science and reasoned analysis to process. And now, his sense of reality was further challenged as he watched Eevou levitating more than a half meter off the floor while the woman rested her palm on Eevou's forehead.

Remy glanced down at his fingertips to see the small, pinkish areas that were now covered with bubbles. _I am not imagining this,_ he told himself. Yet, that woman had her entire palm covering Eevou's forehead without any sign of discomfort.

The two men were sitting on the other side of Eevou, cross legged on the floor, with their eyes closed and showing no sign of urgency. The sight left Remy teetering between two courses of action. He could burst into the middle of this crazy ritual and insist on calling for medical assistance. His medical officer on the Mirage was a mere press of a button away.

But then, he didn't understand what any of this was. There was only one thing he was certain of: Whatever happened to Eevou, and was continuing to happen as he looked on, was part of that mysterious realm of the Universe he had never liked to entertain. It ran contrary to everything a logical man who based is decisions on logical and practical considerations like himself could accept. Sure, he knew of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader doing some interesting things – even the Emperor was said to have some unusual _talents_. And Remy had seen many remarkable phenomena in space that required more than an exceptional mind to explain. However, it all could ultimately be explained given time and investigation. At least, that is a belief Remy had held fast to… until now.

As Eevou slowly lowered to the ground – without any visible support from the three who sat around her – Remy found himself shifting into a "pre-battle" frame of mind. It was an unconscious act. The very thing that made Remy an outstanding leader and tactician in warfare was proving to be an asset in his personal life. It was fight or flight time, and Remy's intrinsic response to this inexplicable insanity was to stay and fight.

"Tell me what you are doing and why you are doing it," Remy said, stepping up behind the two men and looking down on them.

The deep, resonate voice did not appear to startle or evoke even the minutest response from the group sitting around Eevou, who she now rested on the ground between them. Remy noted that Eevou looked peaceful. Her brow was dry and skin tone was even and smooth.

Remy was about to repeat himself when all three of the strangers stirred and seemed to disconnect from whatever unseen force had tethered their thoughts together.

"Sona?" the man who nearly flattened Remy in the hallway asked.

"She's going to be alright," Sona said with a weak smile.

"Wha—"

"I don't know," Sona said. "I honestly don't know. She's going to have to wake up and tell us why she did this."

"Why _she_ did this?" Paxson asked. He looked around at Korus and then turned to look up at Remy. Paxson began to stand, forcing Remy to take a step back.

"Who are you?" Paxson demanded.

"I'm Captain Remy Kodix. Eevou is… a very good friend," he answered calmly.

The description of their relationship was a stretch – Remy knew this. But he truly did not know what to call it. He had walked out on Eevou intending to… well, he didn't know what he was intending to do exactly. He was going to confront Nash – that was a certainty. But was he going to return to Eevou to hash it all out afterwards? Was she still something to him in spite of what he had learned? Could there possibly be a circumstance in which Eevou could know about the mother and the child and yet not be culpable?

Remy caught the others staring at him now. "Eevou and I were close." Remy intended that to be the end of the questions on that subject and injected the confidence and command he reserved for his subordinates to drive home the point.

Of course, these were not his subordinates, but they seemed satisfied for now.

The tall blond man stood and placed a hand on Sona's shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

Remy noted there was more behind that statement than just a mere thank you. _She might not have wanted to help Eevou. She did this as a favor to him._ Remy looked around at the three strangers again, trying to piece it all together. Paxson's gaze remained locked on Remy.

"So, you were here with her before this happened?" Paxson asked, only slightly less accusatory.

"Yes, I said that," Remy answered.

"And she was upset when you left?"

"Yes, she was upset when I left. She was standing there," Remy pointed to where Eevou continued to lie, having not stirred or made a sound. "She was fully clothed, and she was upset – possibly a little shocked. That," Remy turned to look at each of the three people watching him and put a strong edge in his voice, "is all I will say about this." He maintained direct eye contact with the tall, extremely muscular man who seemed very interested in Remy's relationship to Eevou.

"Paxson," the woman said calmly, "we need to move her to the bed. Will you take her? And then we can decide what to do next."

Paxson turned away from Remy and lifted Eevou like a feather. He carried her to the bed, tucking her in and then returned to the group.

"Did you see it?" the blond man asked, looking from Paxson to the woman.

"Yes, I saw it," Paxson replied. She nodded.

"I thought it was a myth – there are barely a handful of writings on Force inversion and I certainly never would have imagined Eevou having the—"

"Force inversion?" Remy interjected. "What are you talking about?"

For the first time, the unflappable nature of the three strangers faltered. Remy's question startled them. _Or maybe they just spoke of things in front of me I'm not supposed to hear._ Remy was perceptive. If they intended to gloss over any of this, they were in for a rude awakening.

Paxson was the first to respond. "Eevou is exceptionally powerful in the Force. For _some_ reason," Paxson said, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes, "Eevou decided it was a good idea to gather as much of the energy surrounding her and turn it inward. This is dangerous and foolish – something only a being who has no interest in living would dare do."

"I can't believe that," the other man stated. "There is no way Eevou would do something so… so…"

"Maybe you don't know Eevou as well as you think," Paxson snapped, now sending his glare toward Korus. "I don't think anyone in this retched place has any clue who Eevou is, or what she feels and wants."

The woman's arm shot out and she firmly grasped the blond man's forearm, which was probably wise based on the intense redness that erupted across his cheeks.

"This isn't going to help us at this point. The important thing is that she will be okay," she said.

"I'm fine," a quiet voice called from the other side of the room. They all turned to see Eevou sitting up with her hand on her forehead and a look of utter disgust on her face.

Remy raced across the room to her side, followed by the others.

"Vou!" Remy said, reaching out to embrace her, then stopping abruptly.

Eevou noticed the halted gesture and looked away. Realizing his intentions were misinterpreted, Remy held out his hand. "No – look," he said quietly, holding out his hand and waiting for her turn back. When she did, she noticed the blisters on his fingertips.

"I got these from touching you earlier – over there," Remy pointed to the large charred area on the carpet. "You were very… well, your skin was very hot," he added with a confused look.

Eevou stared at Remy's eyes, then looked away again. Remy slowly placed a finger on her bare shoulder, then satisfied that it was safe he sat on the edge of the bed, reached his arms around her and pulled her against him. His chin rested atop her head and he held her tightly.

"Vou," he whispered. "Why?" She didn't respond and continued looking away.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do. She's in no shape for the convening. Nash is going to expect us in the Training center in a matter of hours," the woman said.

"I'll have to talk to him," the blond man said. "Maybe I can convince him to postpone things a little until Eevou is ready." This last comment was said more to himself than anyone within ear shot.

Paxson watched the Captain holding Eevou. It was clear this man cared for her. Seeing this began to push back on Paxson's initial mistrust of him.

"I'll have to talk to him," Korus was saying. "Maybe I can convince him to postpone things a little until Eevou is ready."

"No!" Paxson barked, "You won't talk to Windrider. You won't breathe a word of any of this to him."

Paxson stared at Korus, who first appeared startled, then his expression shifted into one of confusion. "What do you mean I won't talk to him? We have to! Just because I didn't want to bring him in immediately didn't mean I wanted to hide it from him. I just wanted to figure out what was going on first!"

"You don't understand," Paxson said with a mix of frustration and disgust. "None of you seem to understand. What is going on here is," Paxson exhaled and paused. _Say it. Just say it. Now is the chance – take it._ Paxson struggled for a few more seconds, then said, "What is going on here is _evil._ "

Paxson looked from Korus to Sona, then over to the Captain and Eevou, who still had not turned back to face anyone. It's when he looked back at Korus that the doubts began to outweigh his confidence.

"What in the kriff are you talking about?" Korus demanded.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Paxson shot back. "You _know_ what I am talking about, Korus!"

Korus looked at Sona. "Are you following this? Do you understand what he is talking about?"

Sona look at Paxson and then the ground. A moment passed.

"Sona?" Korus asked, "Do you know what he is talking about?"

Sona's shoulders heaved slightly with a large intake of air, then she looked up at Korus and slowly released it. "I think I do," she said.

Korus looked stunned, then regrouped and asked, "You do?"

Sona stepped up to Korus, took his hands in hers and squeezed. "Korus, you know there is more going on here than the convening." Sona nodded toward Paxson. "Paxson knows there is more going on her than the convening. We _all_ know."

Korus' jaw stiffened and he looked directly at Remy, who seemed completely unconcerned with anything other than Eevou. Still, it was apparent that Korus was unhappy with the direction the conversation was taking with Remy in the room.

"Sona, none of us know everything. Nash has his reas—"

"Say it and I won't be responsible for what I do!" Paxson snapped. "There is a young mother and her daughter being held against their will one floor above us. They were kidnapped and you know it!"

"Paxson! Stop talking _now!"_ Korus warned.

"I already know," a voice came from the bed. Remy was still holding Eevou, but he was looking directly at Korus. "That is why I was here. I was told Nash Windrider kidnapped the wife and daughter of Dalven Kyrell – Admiral Thane Kyrell's brother. That is why Eevou was upset. I came here to determine if she knew, and it was clear to me that she did."

"Eevou isn't responsible," Paxson said. "It is Nash Windrider's doing. He's manipulated and exploited every one of us to achieve his own diabolical ends."

"There's more to it than you know," Korus said with impatience. "There is much, much more to this and we will _not_ discuss it further." He turned to face Remy. "I strongly suggest Captain Kodix return to the Mirage and forget everything he heard in this room. This would be in his – and all of our – best interest."

Remy stared back at the man for a moment, then gently released Eevou and stood. "Well, it seems you clearly know who I am. And this means you realize I have no intention of returning to my ship and leaving Eevou here. Nor will I leave until I get answers about the mother and daughter." Remy stepped to within a meter of Korus.

Sona stepped between the two men, then turned to stare up at Korus. "I want to speak to you in private." Korus started to protest, but Sona persisted. "Korus, I _need_ to speak with you. There are things to say, and I think it is best we say them in private."

Korus looked back and forth between Paxson and Remy. He exhaled in exasperation, then pointed to Paxson. "You will not leave this room. This is a dangerous situation, Paxson. I don't think you understand just how dangerous it is. Don't make it worse by going off and doing something rash."

Paxson didn't respond, but Sona gently pulled Korus and he followed her to the other side of the room and they disappeared behind the door to the dressing room and refresher.

Paxson turned to face the Captain, who remained at Eevou's side. Taking a step towards Eevou turned out to be a problem for the man, as he quickly stood and made no secret of his wanting to keep distance between Eevou and the others in the room. Paxson could understand this. When in states of confusion and fear for someone you love, one can act impulsively. At least the windows in the room were still intact.

Paxson paused, held up his hands, palms out, and calmly spoke, "I simply want to speak with her." The Captain's eyebrow cocked up and he looked only slightly swayed. "I _am_ her friend. I've been here with her going through this… this insanity… together with Eevou. I just want to see how she is doing."

Remy thought for several seconds, then slowly stepped to the side and allowed Paxson to move to the side of the bed. Paxson reached down and lightly touched Eevou's shoulder. "Eevou, I want to help. Will you allow me to help you?" There was no response. "I think it's time we stop this madness. I think we can, if we work together." Paxson sat on the edge of the bed and reached around to take her shoulders and gently rolled her back over to face him. He was mildly surprised she didn't resist.

"We have a lot to make up for, Eevou. Some very bad things have happened. We weren't the instigators or the masterminds behind it all, but we have allowed our devotion to Darth Vader take whatever goodness was inside of us and twist it into something bad. We have to stop before something horrific happens – something we can't fix."

Eevou's eyes stayed focused on the bed or her hands – anywhere that avoided making contact with Paxson's. Even more, it seemed she was desperate to avoid making a connection with the Captain. When she reached up to wipe away the beginnings of another tear, her hand fell to the bed and her shoulders sagged. She looked down and her head began to shake.

"You say it like it is a choice. Like it is something we can do and move on with life – no consequences, no retribution, no… justice," Eevou said quietly.

"Of course I am not saying that. Vader – he is a part of this. I know this as well as anyone else. But I also know that there is power in doing what is right. There is hope when you decide to turn away from what we've been programmed to believe is our destiny – a destiny none of us chose or believe in anymore."

"That is not exactly the case, my fellow Disciple," a dark, deep and agitated voice came from across the room.

 _Of course,_ Paxson thought. "I apologize, Korus. Naturally _you_ would still be firmly in the grasp of Vader's fist. And then, there is also your hero, Windrider."

Sona moved ahead and turned back to face Korus. "Let it go. It's not important. Plus, you promised!" Sona urged him.

Paxson was standing again, and Remy had moved back to sit with Eevou. "What did he promise?" Paxson asked. "What was all that about?"

Sona took Korus' hand and nodded at him. He hesitated, then offered a slow, somewhat reluctant nod in return.

"We need to return the mother and the child to their family. None of us had anything to do with this awful situation. I'll take a chance and say that none of us would have gone along with it had we known it was Nash's intention to kidnap them from their family."

Paxson gave Korus a dubious look, but remained silent. He'd have bet a million credits he didn't have that Korus was a lot more familiar with the plans than he was letting on.

"At any rate, we all participated in small parts – which is probably how Nash wanted it to be. But now we know, and we will do what is needed to fix it."

Korus shifted on his feet and made no attempt to hide his frustration. "If no one else is going to say it, I will have to. We are supposed to be at the convening in a matter of hours. Exactly how are we supposed to effect their escape and arrange safe passage for them back to their home in that amount of time? And let's not forget that Nash has every area of this compound under constant surveillance. This isn't just something we can throw together in five minutes. We need planning and—"

"Here's how it will go," Paxson interrupted him. "Eevou will return with Captain Kodix to the Mirage and hide in his quarters. Sona – you will go with them to make sure she's okay and to run interference if anyone starts asking questions." Sona's eyebrow cocked up and she looked somewhat surprised. "If you have to _convince_ anyone to think what you need them to think, then do it. It's in the service of something good, if that matters."

Remy was now whispering to Eevou and she had turned to face him. She still appeared completely void of energy and emotion, save a few fresh tears on her face. Paxson caught the brief sight of Remy wiping a tear away from Eevou's cheek with his thumb.

"While you get Eevou settled, Korus will come with me to Sara and Sila's suite. They are waiting for me to return – I left Sara in a hurry and she's scared. We'll put together a plan for getting Sara and Sila to one of the shuttles in the hangar. If we can get them off planet, I believe I can get them to Admiral Thane Kyrell. It will require a little luck and—"

"I can get them to Admiral Kyrell," Remy's deep voice interjected. "If you can get them to the Mirage, I will insure they are delivered safely to Admiral Kyrell and his brother."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, causing Remy to look from face to face searching for an answer. "Unless there is some reason you feel it would be safer to try to sneak her off the planet without the cover of a Dark Alliance Captain and his war ship?"

"I'll explain it to you when we're alone," Eevou said quietly, reaching up to take Remy's hand. This single act caused Remy to kneel down and draw her to him. Before this she had yet to acknowledge him.

"I don't want to separate from Sona," Korus said. "I will go with them and meet up with you and the others at the next stage of the plan."

Paxson raised himself to his full height and put an extra element of power behind every decibel he spoke. "No! You need to come with me. It will become clear why this is necessary when we get there. Plus, it will be easy for Captain Kodix to move about with Eevou as this is likely not an unfamiliar situation. Sona will simply look like a… friend. No one's suspicions should be raised. If you join them, I'm afraid it will cause too many people to sit up and take notice."

Korus started to protest, but was stopped with a firm squeeze of his hand by Sona. "He's right, Korus. You really do need to go with Paxson. As soon as Eevou is settled and I know everything is alright there, I will come to where you are. I promise." She was now facing him with her hands in his.

"Promise?" Korus said, allowing a small smile to interrupt his otherwise iron façade.

"Yes, I promise."

Paxson stepped over to Eevou, who was now standing with the help of the Captain. She was wrapped in a light blanket from the bed. The expression on Paxson's face was a jumble of pain and guilt. "I'm so, so sorry, Eevou. Whatever it is you've been through that would take you to this place – whatever role I played in it – I am deeply sorry. If I can make it up to you somehow, I will do it. I hope you will give me the chance."

Eevou's brow furrowed slightly. All she knew of Paxson was that he had taken a kind interest in her situation with Nash, and he had shared some helpful advice that came in quite handy in surprising ways. "Why would you need to apologize to me?" Eevou asked, her head shaking slowly in confusion.

Paxson looked at the ground, took her hands, then looked her square in the eye. "I was kind to you because I wanted to be kind to you. I didn't like the things Nash said about you and—"

"Never mind," Eevou said, raising her palm and stopping Paxson before he could elaborate further. "It doesn't matter anymore." While she didn't smile or offer Paxson any visible sign of forgiveness or awareness of how he had been manipulating her emotions around Nash to make her want to murder him, Eevou's tone was resigned to letting it all lie in the past. While not sure this was going to be enough to assuage his guilty conscience, Paxson thought it was a blessing for now. He took it.

Sona had pulled an outfit from Eevou's wardrobe and was now shepherding her off to the bathroom to change.

Paxson looked at Remy. "Okay, Captain, you guys will make your way to the Mirage with Sona. Korus and I will head upstairs. We'll make contact again in… thirty minutes. At that time, we'll have a better idea of options for getting the girls off planet. Until then, no matter who asks or what is said, we don't tell anyone about any of this."

"What about Anogen," Sona asked from around the corner. "He would be—"

"No!" Paxson barked, then grimaced. "Sorry. I mean, no – I do not think involving Anogen at this juncture is wise. I haven't been able to gauge the level of his allegiance to all of this. He and Nash do a lot of meeting and talking away from the group. I don't think it would be safe to tell him what we are doing."

Korus was nodding. "I agree. Even being Nash's most trusted asset," – suddenly the word left an odd taste in Korus' mouth. "Er- being Nash's _emissary_ in most matters, I still find there is something a little more secretive and darker in their dealings together. Even I am not privy to the details of their activities."

"It is decided, then," Sona threw in. She emerged with Eevou wearing a soft crème colored tunic with a brown leather utility belt and tall brown boots. The ensemble brought thoughts of de ja vu to nearly everyone in the room, though none could recall why. But it suited Eevou, in spite of her less than warrior physical and emotional states at the moment.

Sona continued unphased, walking up to Korus, leaning up on her toes and placing her hands on either sides of his face and staring directly into his eyes. A moment later, they kissed softly, then she lowered herself and removed her hands to allow them to hang awkwardly by her side. "You promised," Sona softly reminded him.

Korus held her gaze, then nodded. "Be safe," he said. "If you need me—"

"I know," Sona said, smiling and turning to join Eevou and the Captain.

"Let's sync our comms," Paxson said.

After syncing their comms, the group began to leave the apartment suite, stepping around the charred area on the floor that was still as much a mystery as it had been an hour before. Paxson looked back at a completely exhausted and pale Eevou being escorted with a long, strong, protective arm around her waist. Paxson offered her a slight grin. To his surprise, she grinned back.


	61. Full Circle

**Yavin IV**

"Life goes on," Kessori mumbled.

It was a bright, clear day on Yavin IV. Through the heavily tinted windows of the speeder, Kessori could see the familiar sights of Citizen's Park. Families with children were scattered about playing games and relaxing on blankets. Professionals made their way along the impeccably manicured walkways that connected the various government and corporate buildings surrounding the park.

And there were couples strolling together, holding hands and laughing.

Beside Kessori sat Flynn, taking in the same scene that should have seemed warm and familiar. Instead, he felt a wave of sadness and loss. It took a moment for the awareness to come – the realization that the last time he was here was the evening before everything changed.

There is where I got the nerve to hold her hand… that's the bench where the older couple that smiled as us was sitting… that's where I offered to help Kess with her work … and then she looked up at me and I knew she didn't want to say goodbye any more than I did…

Kess's comment pulled Flynn out of his reverie, and he reached over to take her hand. When she turned to look at him, it was hard to miss the signs that she was engrossed in thoughts like his. Her eyes looked very tired. Even so, she was so beautiful it took his breath away. Flynn squeezed her hand gently and she responded with a weary smile before turning back to continue taking in the scenery.

Flynn braced himself for what came next. They still had to pass two landmarks that would evoke even more powerful emotions for him. First, the Senate building – the place that he met and fell in love with Kess. He smiled, considering that not everything he had desperately wanted to say to Kess before it all fell apart would make her unappy. In fact, there were mountains of things he looked forward to admitting – not the least of which was that for him, the day they met it had been love at first sight.

Does she know I love her? The thought surprised him. Was it crazy to think about things like that so soon? Maybe those hundreds of happy days of will be enough to erase the last one, he lamented.

As was always the case, thinking of those final moments made him wince. He tried not to think about it, but it was impossible in this moment. What was outside those windows was forcing him to come face-to-face with the greatest mistake of his life. He still had difficulty grappling with the rapid turn of events that took him from one side of the galaxy to the other and now back again. Was it even possible for a person to survive a fall like that? He felt the impulse to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't in some sort of alternate universe where he was destined to learn he wasn't really alive.

And before he could avoid it, the cringeworthy play-by-play of the infamous "last day" began in his mind. Once it started it, he found it easier just to let it run its course and be done with it until it came creeping back up on him.

He had been walking on air that morning, happier than he had been since he was a little boy on the beach with his parents. He and Kess had shared their first kiss. That day was the first day he awoke knowing Kess liked him in the "other" way – although he did recall having bouts of apprehension. Now that he had briefly held her in his arms and felt the warmth of her hand in his, he had no intentions of allowing his insecurities to interfere.

He had it all planned out. She might be getting a cold, so he'd go by that little shop with a small café that has organic and homeopathic products. He'd bring her a tea she'd like with whatever the nice lady that worked there recommended. He'd suggest they have lunch, and maybe – if she was feeling better – go for short walk in Citizen's Park. He'd hold her hand again. If she seemed okay with this, he'd be able to relax and let things take their own course from there.

Less than three hours later he was staring down the muzzle of Han Solo's blaster and being accused of being a traitor to the New Republic. Minutes later he learned he wasn't exactly a traitor, but more an unwitting pawn in his beloved uncle's treachery. And then he was an escape artist, disguised as a custodian, who apparently learned something useful in the stick-fighting portion of the combat training course he took at his last academy. Immediately after this, he became an assumed stow-away hiding in a secret smuggling compartment on the Millennium Falcon. And then he was a New Republic prisoner turned Jedi assisted fugitive.

After all of that, fate – or maybe it really was the Force? – brought him right back to where it all started. He was on Yavin IV with Kess by his side.

Flynn looked over at Kess quietly staring out the window, and he smiled. The answer was yes. He could survive it – because of her.

They were now passing the second landmark. There were no good thoughts or happy memories to relish in that place. Every memory he had was now tainted with the cold, hard truth that it was never quite what he believed it to be. He didn't quite understand precisely what to believe, but none of the options were remotely pleasant.

The emormous, highly polished, black marble sign looked more like a monument to a historically significant event. It sat at the base of the tallest structure in all of Yavin IV – which wasn't saying very much as the next tallest building was only fifty or so stories high. What it lacked in height was made up for in its massive footprint. The property upon which the main building and its four obvious adjacent structures stood was more than twice the combined area of all of the government's properties. The various buildings represented a striking array of contrasting elements: sleek and curved edges, lighter and darker colors, natural and man-made materials.

The objective was to facilitate harmony between the older, traditional structures and the increasingly contemporary styles of construction that were currently arising in the area.

The distinctive gold lettering on the sign was immediately recognizable to virtually all sentient beings living in civilized societies. There was the giant, 2 meter tall, elegantly curved "E", followed by the slightly smaller "cks". Underneath, the sign read, "Core World Complex".

The Ecks complex was impossible to miss and every facet of its interior and exterior features represented the finest in architectural artistry. With Anogen Ecks, nothing less would be tolerated.

In those first seconds, Flynn went numb. Emergency barriers slammed shut to shield the place in his brain where emotions reside from connecting to the information his eyes were sending. Flynn realized how foolish it was to think he could prepare for this moment. He couldn't have known the degree of harm his uncle's betrayal had caused without facing his uncle, or at the very least a symbol of his life as Anogen Ecks' nephew.

He could now appreciate how much deeper and more extensive the damage truly was. He felt an enormous, cold canyon of nothingness in his heart. All that had resided there had been violently ripped away. Gone was the sense of having a home, a family, security – his entire identity was now... just gone.

Face it. He was planning this from the very beginning. The thought wasn't new, but it resonated with an all new intensity that made him turn away from the view and close his eyes for a long moment.

Anogen Ecks influenced Flynn's academic track, steered him toward political science, and did more than just encourage Flynn to take interest in politics. It was his uncle that insisted he attend functions where Princess Leia would be present. It was his uncle who constantly told him "politics is where the "real power to make things better" resides.

"Flynn?"

Flynn exhaled and turned to find Kessori evaluating him with a concerned expression. He tried to smile, but knew it was a poor attempt.

And then she took his hand, scooted over closer to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, all seemed right in the world.

Twenty minutes later, the speeder pulled into a parking garage and the driver – a human male who was introduced to Flynn and Kessori as Mason – took them through three levels of security. Flynn estimated that Mason was in his forties. He was tall, lean, and had a face that struck Flynn as being perfect for blending in. He had that look that might be considered handsome – certainly not unatrractive – yet no feature was so striking that it would invite special attention or notice. In fact, if you wanted someone who could blend into a crowd and operate under the radar, this is precisely who Flynn would think you'd want.

On the entry level was a human guard who watched from inside a transparisteel encased booth as the speeder was scanned from front to back. Mason communicated a very long security code from memory.

On the second level, a large timer was displayed which was at 27 seconds annd counting down as they passed through a second security gate.

Finally, they entered the third level and passed through a third gate with a large timer at 10 seconds and counting down. This level hosted long rows of enclosed bays down both the right and left sides of a aisle. Mason continued to the last bay on the right where the door was already rising. He guided the speeder inside and the door shut behind them.

"That's… intense," Flynn said under his breath.

"That's one way of putting it," Kess agreed.

From the front seat, Mason announced,"Okay kids, we're home!"

Flynn looked at Kessori, and his expression successfully conveyed his unspoken apprehension.

"It's okay," Kessori said. "I'm just glad we're finally here."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "At the very least, we finally have a chance to be alone together."

As soon as the words fell out of his mouth, Flynn wanted to stuff them back in. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it the way it sound—"

"Yes, I feel exactly the same way," Kessori interrupted. "We could use some time to talk… and just… be us again." She smiled at him, and the fatigue had faded from her expression. In fact, it sounded a little like she was teasing him.

Relief washed over Flynn. He smiled broadly, nodded, and opened the speeder door extending a hand for Kessori. She slid out of the speeder and they turned to find Mason patiently waiting by a lift a few steps from where they stood.

Flynn took in the immediate environment and found it unremarkable. It seemed a tad anticlimactic considering the extraordinary measures it took to get into and through the parking facilities.

"Come on," Mason said with a friendly smile, casually waving them toward the lift. "Let's get you two settled in. I'm sure you could use a little time to decompress."

Kessori showed no signs of being nervous or hesitant, with the exception of the iron grip she had on Flynn's hand as they stepped forward and entered the lift. Flynn found he was more curious than nervous.

It took less than 20 seconds to realize there was much, much more to be curious about than he could have ever imagined. The back wall of the lift slid open, and Mason stepped out into a vast, open space that was bustling with beings moving about dozens of starships - from older model starfighters to several shiny, new X-wings. Several larger shuttles were at the far end of the facility. Small transports were zipping around with crew and supplies.

Flynn and Kessori looked at each other and then to Mason, who seemed unaffected and unaware of any reason this might raise questions. He was shaking a young male Twilek's hand and pointing to a transport. The Twilek nodded eagerly and turned with Mason to address Flynn and Kessori.

"This is Lagudiri," Mason said, as the blue skinned Twilek bowed slightly then reached out to shake Flynn's hand, which Flynn took. Lagudiri repeated the two gestures toward Kessori, and she also responded in kind, though she was clearly distracted by the scenery.

"Lagudiri will take you to your residences and help you get settled in. He'll show you how to get to the med center, commissary and cafeteria." Mason glanced at his wrist chrono and appeared to be weighing his options. "Why don't you two get settled in and get a good night's sleep. I'll either come to your quarters or have Lagudiri here pick you up and bring you to wherever I am."

Before Flynn or Kessori had a chance to ask any questions, Mason had nodded and turned to leave. Lagudiri seemed to be aware of the obvious. He quickly stepped into the space Mason had been occupying and offered a sympathetic smile.

"I bet you have a ton of questions?"

Kessori was the first to reply. "A few, yes." Flynn nodded in agreement.

Lagudiri waved them onto the transport and they began along the outside edge of the hangar, then turned down a long corridor that seemed to go on forever. Only the first fifty meters or so had doors along the sides. Now it appeared to be merely a transport tunnel. At the end, the space opened up into a circular area wide enough to allow the transport space to turn about. They exited the vehicle and entered a large lift.

This time, they were clearly going up. When the doors opened, they were in another corridor, only this time it was brighter, with transparisteel windows along the top meter of the walls allowing the natural light inside.

Kessori seemed less anxious. She even dropped Flynn's hand twice, but almost instantaneously retrieved it again. Lagudiri was pointing out the various areas as they passed by them. Eventually, they climbed two flights of stairs (Lagudiri said it wasn't worth waiting for the lift) and exited onto a nicely appointed space with a Holoscreen, shelves with datacards and other curiosities on them, several small couches, two square tables, and really comfortable looking lounging chairs.

A narrow hall extended directly off the room opposite the stairwell and lift. Lagudiri led them past two doors at even intervals on the right and left side. They didn't stop until coming to the last door on either side. He pointed to the room on the right. "We put clothes and amenities for Kessori in this room and Flynn's in the other room." He pointed to the opposite door. "But you guys can switch if you want. The views aren't much different." Lagudiri smiled in amusement, then his lekku visibly dropped and he looked embarrassed. "Um... well, actually... there isn't a view." He shrugged. "It's a common joke between the guests and staff around here, but I imagine it takes some getting used to. All of the rooms are virtually identical."

Finally, there was silence. Lagudiri looked back and forth between Flynn and Kessori, giving them time to ask questions. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Lagudiri shook his head and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "You need these," he said, reaching into his belt pouch and pulling out two black wrist bands. "These will get you into your rooms, and there's a really good comm unit in there. It's secure enough to allow you to talk to each other and us. Most of the info you need to reach me and the others you'll be meeting are programmed in."

He held the bands out to them, and both Flynn and Kessori took one, inspected them closely, then pulled them onto their wrists. "They each are programmed to unlock both of your doors," Lagudiri said. "But I can change that if you want to let me know which room you decide—"

"No!" Kessori barked. The outburst caught Flynn and the young Twi'lek off guard. Apparently, Kess startled herself. Large, pink splotches appeared on her cheeks and neck. She inhaled deeply, then - in a calmer voice - added a quiet, "Thank you."

Flynn wasn't going to admit that he had the same impulse. At least, not right away. Instead, he said, "Yes, thank you, Lagudiri. I do have a couple of questions, though, if you don't mind?.

Lagudiri nodded eagerly, his leukku crossing and the tips curbing up like hooks. "Ask me anything. That's what I'm here for!"

Flynn had a thousand questions, but one stood out the most pressing: "Exactly where are we?"

Lagudiri grinned. "This is the Jedi safe house on Yavin IV. Anyone on the outside would see this structure as part of the regional hospital. Where you exited the lift with Mason earlier was a top secret base of operations for... well... it's kind of hard to explain. Maybe Mason should take that one."

Flynn nodded, then asked, "And when we left the hangar on the transport, which direction were we traveling?"

"Oh, that's easy. We were headed north," Lagudiri said. "We're about twelve kilometers from downtown."

"And is there a diagram of the entrances and exits to this... wing?" Flynn asked.

"There are a few options, but the easiest is to go back to the lift and get off on the ground floor. You exit to your right, then go through the next three doors you come to. This last door will open into a rarely used corridor in the hospital. Just make sure you put on the hospital attire on a supply rack just outside of the lift when you exit on the ground floor."

Lagudiri paused and a look of concern clouded his expression. "But you don't want to leave unless it is really, really necessary. It's a big risk to you and... well, everyone, for that matter."

"We understand," Kessori chimed in, nodding in agreement, which seemed to placate Lagudiri. "Thank you for everything. If you don't mind, I think I will take a sanisteam and get something to eat. If we make a list of questions to ask you tomorrow, would that be acceptable?"

Lagudiri was pleased with the suggestion, and to Flynn he appeared happy to be helpful. "Of course! I hope you will!"

Flynn extended his hand this time, and Kessori was already turning toward her room. Flynn felt a sudden sense of desperation come flooding in, and he moved to close his salutations with the friendly Twilek before Kessori disappeared behind the door.

The Twilek was now making his way back down the corridor and Flynn was trying to think of what to say as he stared at Kessori's back.

Before he had a chance, Kessori turned back to face him. There was this second of complete stillness. They locked eyes and Flynn felt like everything in the entire Galaxy had stopped moving. In a flash, the distance between them disappeared.

Flynn didn't need to worry about being cautious and careful. His entire "hold her hand and let things take their own course" plan was clearly outdated, as Kess had thrown her arms around him. She collided against him with such force that he rocked back a step, and her mouth found his.

This time he was the surprised one, but he recovered quickly and wrapped her in his own arms, his hand reaching up to gently hold the back of her head as she leaned into him. He could feel the tension draining from her body; it was as if she was melting into his embrace as the kiss continued for one wonderful second after the next. Flynn had never in his life felt this wonderful.

Kess could barely wait for Lagudiri to disappear. In all of her life, she could never recall feeling this type of desperation. Flynn was less than a meter away, and it was as though she was under water and he was the surface. Gone were the unrelenting concerns for what Flynn was feeling toward her, along with the nervousness and self-consciousness. All she knew was she was she wanted him – she needed him.

But it seemed the conversation would never end. As soon as Lagudiri's back was to them and he was moving away, she completely succumbed to her impulses. When she turned and saw Flynn staring at her, there was no force in the galaxy that could stop her. She couldn't get to him fast enough, and nearly knocked him over in the process.

Finally! It might have been a conscious thought – she wouldn't remember when replaying the amazing moment over and over again in her mind. It didn't matter, because her actions spoke volumes. When Flynn's arms reached around her and pulled her toward him, she felt every millimeter of his chest against hers. She felt his hand pressing against the small of her back and his fingers buried in her hair. And his lips! His lips were so soft and warm and strong. It didn't matter that she had never done this before – somehow, she knew what was right and felt good. She had imagined this moment a thousand times, but it was so much more.

Kess didn't want to stop. She didn't care what the galaxy thought was right or wrong. She continued painting Flynn's lips with her own, leaning into it with building confidence as the seconds passed. It seemed as though no matter what she did, Flynn moved with her. It wasn't awkward, it was like a beautiful, graceful dance. The more she kissed him and he kissed her back, the more she wanted to kiss him. She was leaning against him because she wanted to. She was inviting him to show her what was next by pressing her mouth against his and parting her lips a little more, and then a little bit more.

At any moment, Kess knew he might begin deliberating the next step. If he was feeling a fraction of the same incredible sensations that were coursing through every nerve in her body, he'd pull her into one of the rooms and let things take their natural course – whatever that was. She didn't need to know, because she trusted him and if it was the two of them together, it would be right.

 _Don't stop… take the lead, Flynn… I'll follow you anywhere and do anything you want to do… just don't let me go._ She thought that maybe if she pushed him just a little further, he'd understand it's what she wanted? So, she did. _Thank the Force!_ she celebrated inside as he let her.

What will be next? Kess thought with excitement, as Flynn pulled her even tighter, his one arm now reaching all the way around her back, his hand roaming along and then up her waistline. The amazing, tingling sensation that followed the trail of his fingertips answered her question.

Flynn had absolutely no desire to bring an end to this incredible moment, but it was precisely because of his desires that he needed to gently apply the brakes. Kess was gradually nudging him in the opposite direction and he could so easily join her on that journey.

Flynn pulled her into a even tighter embrace, surprised it was even possible, making certain he made it clear he didn't want to let her go. He stopped kissing her and pressed his forehead to hers, only then realizing how incredibly fast his heart was beating. "Kess—" He was breathing so his voice was barely more than a whisper.

Evidently, Kess was in a similar state. "I know," she said, her voice hoarse and unusually low.

Flynn pulled back to gauge her expression and the sight nearly buckled him at the knees. Her eyes were smoldering, her skin flushed, her lips slightly swollen and red like berries with the corners of her mouth turned slightly upward. It was the single most seductive thing he had ever seen in his life.

Flynn almost lost his composure and caught himself just before his lips were again touching hers. He groaned and took a step back, releasing Kess from his embrace and covering his face with his hands. Kess giggled and Flynn peeked out from between his fingers. She was reaching up and took his hands into hers.

"Will you go with me to check out my room?" Kess asked.

Flynn cocked an eyebrow. Kess rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go in by myself."

Flynn nodded and followed her into the room, stepping around her to enter the refresher and closet ahead of her. She followed behind watching him – he could feel her eyes on him. Every time he glanced back at her, she was, in fact, smiling and eyeing him in this certain way that almost made him trip over his own feet. He tried to give himself a wide berth, afraid that if she touched him his brain would stop working and his sense of propriety would instantaneously evaporate. Thankfully, Kess played along.

Moments later, Flynn successfully escaped to his room without giving into the pulsing, excruciatingly wonderful temptation that had yet to subside. He perused the closet full of strange clothes and the well-stocked drawers with pretty much every amenity he could have imagine needing.

It was all strange, and yet it was exactly as he would have wanted it. As long as Kess was safe and within arms-reach, he knew – somehow, someway - it would all be okay.

Even in this compromised state, his brain was still active enough to give him a small amount of perspective. What Kess seemed willing to do in that moment was something that never would have been on the agenda for a very long time were it not for current events. There was more than one kind of innocence, and due largely to his actions, she had already lost all but one. He wouldn't be responsible for taking that one away from her, too.

But now, he would have to contend with the fact that she might keep trying to nudge that door open. Flynn fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He would simply have to be strong for the both of them.

No sooner than he had made this resolution, he was reliving the entire kiss – every second of it. When he snapped out of it, he realized this might be harder than he could anticipate. He reached over, grabbed a pillow, and smashed it over his face as he groaned. Even then, he couldn't quite manage to stop smiling.

A short while later, silence fell over both rooms at the end of the corridor. Kess and Flynn fell asleep having forgotten to worry about Anogen Ecks, the Dark Alliance, and a battle being waged millions of light years away.


	62. Hurry Up And Wait

**Zaphthosis**

Sara paced from room to room in the darkened suite like a Nexxu separated from her cubs. Sila was asleep in the next room, so cub number one was safe. But Paxson – who wasn't exactly her cub – was missing and had been gone for over an hour.

What was he to her, anyway? The question became wrapped up in her obsessive thoughts about their final moments before he ran out of the room claiming there was some crisis somewhere else. Sara was stricken with nausea at the uncertainty.

Was it a mistake to ask him to leave with her? Was she mistaken to think that he might still find the thought of being with her to be desirable?

Sure, she had practically beat him up in front of Geth and Gan when he admitted he had exercised some type of mind control over her all those months ago – but he claimed it was simply to protect her and Sila. At the time, Sara didn't believe that was all there was to it because she knew in her own heart that she had fantasized about him. So, did that mean that this entire time she dismissed the truth that Paxson was being honest about his lack of genuine feelings for her and that he was simply trying to protect her and Sila from Nash?

Now she had invited Paxson to run off with her and Sila. And the greatest kicker of it all - the one person who would be allowed to know where they were would be… Nash?

"What in the worlds was I thinking?" Sara groaned, collapsing in a living room chair facing the door.

"Mistress Sara, did I hear you call for me?"

Sara jumped at the servant droid's interruption into what she thought was a dark, empty space in which she could rant, rave, pace and act generally unhinged for a few moments.

But she couldn't bring herself to be her usual reproachful and cold self to the droid she was certain functioned more as a spy for Nash than anything useful around the apartment.

"No, no – I was just talking to myself."

"Maybe some warm milk – or some of your favorite tea – would help you sleep? It is rather late," the droid said in a soothing tone. Sara looked up at the droid who had now moved closer and was bordering on hovering.

"Tea would be nice. Thank you." She didn't mean it. She just wanted the droid to go away. "On second thought, I'll just go to my room. No tea after all. Goodnight," Sara said.

She made her way to her bedroom, walking through the sitting area where she had kissed Paxson only an hour earlier and making a pointed effort not to look as she passed.

"Pardon me for intruding," a voice said. Sara swung around to see a man sitting where Paxson had been sitting, his hands casually crossed across his lap, revealing no sense of urgency to move either toward her or toward the door.

Before Sara could scream or react, she felt a blanket of soothing comfort fall over her – as if someone was pouring liquid calmness into her head and it was spreading down through her shoulders into her arms and hands, down her chest into her waist and down her legs to her feet. It was warm, wonderful and…heavy? Sure enough, she couldn't move. It was right when this awareness hit her that the man spoke again. His voice was serene and rich sounding – both in tone and in that cultured way people with a lot of money seemed to inflect.

"Please, do not be alarmed. You should recognize me – I have had occasion to encounter you with your beautiful daughter about the complex from time-to-time. I am aware you are here because Nash Windrider took you from your home. As events have transpired, it seems I will be the one who will aid you in returning home."

Sara continued to struggle against the forces preventing her from doing much more than the most basic, reflexive actions. She could breathe, blink, and even slightly wiggle her nose, toes and fingertips.

"I'm going to release you from the unfortunate state of stillness I felt was necessary to prevent you from reacting as most normal beings would under the circumstances. I merely needed the opportunity to correct any misperceptions you might have when finding me in your private chambers."

Sara thought her eyebrows were furrowed. She couldn't be sure, though. Maybe it would be better if he couldn't see her mistrust.

"I can rely on you to control yourself, can't I?" he asked. "Surely you have deduced by now that had I wished you harm I could have caused it in any number of ways. But no, as you can clearly see, my intention is to help you and sweet little Sila. To do this, I will need you to remain calm and collected. Getting you past Nash's network of watchful eyes will be quite tricky, to say the least."

Sara felt movement return to her hands and wrists. The warm blanket was receding leaving her extremities and insides feeling cold and exposed, but alive. Fighting the urge to scream or yell, Sara mustered every ounce of control to ask the one question that seemed most pressing of the thousand she wanted to ask: "Who sent you?"

This seemed to catch the man by surprise. "Who sent me?" he echoed. "Not, 'Who are you?' or 'What do you really want with me and my daughter?'" Sara's lack of response made it clear that she meant precisely what she asked.

"Alright, we'll start there. I was sent by—"

The door to Sara's room slid open and Paxson entered followed by Korus. Sara forgot everything else and ran across the room into his arms. Paxson was more than receptive, which did not go unnoticed by the two spectators.

"What happened? Wh—"

"It was a friend. She was injured, but I think she will be alright now. I'm sorry I ran out—"

It was at that moment Paxson noticed the man looking on with a bemused expression. "Anogen?" Paxson asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Korus stood back silently taking in the scene. His expression revealed he was as bewildered as anyone else.

"Hello, Paxson," Anogen nodded. He then glanced over at Korus. "Hello, Korus. I see I'm not the only disobedient child who isn't meditating the night away in preparation for tomorrow's festivities.

Paxson began to step toward Anogen and Sara touched his arm. "Paxson, he says he is here to take Sila and I home."

Paxson stopped and looked down at Sara as though he couldn't believe he heard her correctly. "He says that he was sent by…," Sara paused, then looked at Anogen. "You haven't actually said who sent you yet."

"General Geth Pikson," Anogen said.

Sara's mouth fell open with a gasp. Paxson jerked to full attention as he took two large steps toward Anogen. "The General sent you?" Paxson demanded.

Anogen didn't flinch. "General Pikson and one of his compatriots have tasked me with the job of escorting Sara and her child off of the compound to a safe house where they are waiting."

Paxson forced himself to stand still and reprocess the past 30 seconds. He had to be missing something.

"Sara, have you spoken to the General?"

Sara finally took her hand down and found she wasn't crying or too shocked to talk – though she was terribly confused. "No, I was just waiting for you to return and found him sitting in here waiting for me. He said he was going to take me and Sila to safety. That's when you walked in."

Korus stepped forward and entered the conversation. "Anogen, why are you in contact with General Geth Pikson?"

Anogen looked up at Korus with an almost amused expression on his face. "I did not seek out contact with General Pikson. Quite the opposite, I must say. It seems the General and his forces have been here on Zaphthosis for some time now. In my case, they simply intercepted my travels between the compound and town."

"That doesn't explain why you are here to do their bidding for them. What karking game are you playing, Anogen?" Korus shouted.

"Shhhhhh!" Sara spit, stepping into the middle of the three men, but pointed a finger at Korus and Anogen. "Let me tell the two of you something you probably don't realize but need to get really clear, really fast. If you wake that little girl up in the other room, the first thing she is going to think of is me, and the second will be-"

"Nash," Paxson finished, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"Exactly!" Sara snapped.

It took a moment for the meaning of that fact to sink in and reveal itself on Korus and Anogen's expressions, but to make certain they understood, Sara continued. "When Sila thinks about Nash, it means she is communicating with Nash. Now, I don't know what is going on here or what all of this means we will be doing, but I guarantee you it will be much easier if Sila is sleeping when we do it. So, keep your voices down. Got it?"

Paxson was now standing beside Sara with a hand on her shoulder in what clearly represented a united front. Sara felt a wonderful sense of security from the gesture. Korus and Anogen simply nodded.

Sara turned to Paxson. "So, what is going on here?" she asked, gesturing at Korus.

"Well, we were going to make a plan to somehow get you and Sila off planet with the help of a new ally in the Dark Alliance fleet."

The unlikely situation – that suddenly there were two separate groups of people working to affect her and Sila's rescue was a lot to believe and process. But something else came over Sara in that moment, and it was as shocking to her as it was unexpected.

When Paxson had left, she had offered him the chance to go away with her and Sila – to start over. In her own mind, she knew she loved Dalven and missed her life on Zaphthosis. But it now became clear that there was more to this idea – much, much more - than it being the best of some bad possibilities. It wasn't just convenience or that the puzzle pieces would fit together with Paxson to watch over her and Sila while keeping Nash in check in a joint custody arrangement. Based on the oozing ache that suddenly filled her chest at the realization that Paxson was sending her back to Dalven, Sara couldn't deny that Paxson's role in the life she offered to him earlier that evening had more to do with Sara's feelings for him than she had been willing or able to admit.

Sara noticed that Paxson was looking at her closely. Get it together, she told herself. "Okay, I have no idea what to do," she said, looking back at Paxson for guidance.

"Where's General Pikson?" Paxson asked Anogen.

Anogen looked at Korus for a long moment, then turned to Paxson. "Why is he here with you?"

Korus's expression darkened and he opened his mouth to respond, then caught Sara's cautioning glance. Instead, he released a deep breath and offered a calm, measured response. "I was with Sona, Paxson and the Captain trying to assist Eevou."

"Eevou?" Anogen said, sitting up sharply now and taking extra notice.

"Yes, Eevou. She had an… well, it was an accident of sorts. But she is fine," he said. Paxson nodded his agreement. "It was felt that Eevou's accident was the culmination of certain misdeeds on the part of Nash, and—"

"Bottom line," Paxson cut in, "We've had it with Nash and his games. Eevou could have died tonight. Nash has secrets and is engaged in things none of us wanted any part of," Paxson emphasized by gesturing at Sara and toward Sila's side of the apartment. "I don't trust him. Others don't trust him. We agreed it was important to try and correct at least one of Nash's mistakes before we convene tomorrow."

Anogen stood and mindlessly straightened his tunic. Any other time, it might have been comical when he glanced around Paxson to see his reflection in a mirror and actually invested a small effort to flatten a small group of hairs that were just out of place all of this before speaking.

"Well, it seems we have the benefit of merging our two endeavors into one more efficient and timely effort. I will let you know where the General is, and you can deliver the mother and her child to him. All of this can now be done before Nash is the wiser and the convening can go forth as planned." Anogen ended his conclusion with a firm head nod and began to step through the small group toward the door.

Korus raised his arm out to the side as Paxson stepped toward Korus' fingertips to create a barrier, which clearly came as no surprise to Anogen as he smoothly turned and returned to his seat, crossed his legs and folded his arms – as if he had meant to do it all precisely as it had been done.

"This might be a good time to remind one another that there are ways I could leave this room in spite of what I believe would be your best efforts to stop me," Anogen said calmly.

Korus snickered.

"Gentlemen, could I please ask that we all sit down and quickly figure out what we are going to do." Sara looked up at Paxson and swallowed. "I… I would very much like to take my daughter home."


	63. Cometh the Jedi

**Mirage**

Eevou lay in Remy's bed facing the ceiling. Her eyes had nearly refocused and drops Sona had provided her were helping.

"How are you feeling?"

Eevou turned to see Sona was sitting on the edge of the bed. Eevou looked back up at the ceiling without replying. The worst part of the silence was that Eevou knew Sona probably thought she was being childish, or petty. That would be understandable. But that wasn't the case. Not at all.

Eevou didn't know how she felt. She knew very little at that moment other than the fact that she'd been through something she could neither explain nor understand at the moment. A whole bunch of words came to mind when Sona and Remy asked her that same question: _How are you feeling?_ Numb, cold, empty, confused… but the most accurate and scariest of them all was the truest: Nothing. Eevou felt absolutely nothing. As the minutes passed since she came to in her room with Remy, Paxson, Korus and Sona hovering around her, it felt as if she had left a plug open somewhere in her body and all of her emotions and feelings had been steadily leaking out. Now, an hour later, she felt empty.

"Eevou, I'm… I am so sorry."

"Why?" Eevou replied softly. "For what? What have you ever done that requires an apology?" she said, turning toward Sona and allowing a small grin to surface. "I believe we both know you do not owe me an apology."

Sona nodded slowly, then began again in earnest. "But had I known you were so—"

"I wasn't so anything, Sona. I wasn't planning to do anything. I don't know where it came from – all of that… I don't even know what to call it."

"Power?" Sona offered.

"No. And I think even Force would be wrong. It was more like an incredible influx of energy. Energy I didn't know was there. I didn't know it existed or that it was behind a door waiting to come flooding out if I opened it."

"So, you don't feel as though it was part of your natural Force abilities, then? Do you think someone did this to you – could it have been an attack of some kind?"

Eevou was shaking her head when she saw Remy standing behind Sona, watching her closely and listening to their conversation with obvious concern. Sona noticed Eevou's shift in expression and looked back to see Remy.

"Captain," she nodded. "Would you like some time alone with Eevou? I could check in with the others?"

Remy stepped forward and Sona stood to leave, taking his sitting on the edge of the bed as confirmation. Sona exited the bedroom into Remy's office.

"Can I get you something? Do you need anything?" Remy asked, looking down at Eevou. She could barely bring herself to make eye contact with him, but she did and it was as bad as she feared. His eyes were warm, considerate, concerned – but they lacked the passion and longing needed to give her hope.

"I'm sorry," she said. This time, no tears came. It was just the truth of it.

Remy looked away and she could see him swallow hard. "To explain it would mean I'd have to explain it all – decades of my life that includes things I chose and that were chosen for me. There's plenty I'd do differently that would probably help you feel less poorly toward me. But there is plenty I'd never change that would certainly cause you to feel worse."

Remy held up his hand and patted the air lightly a few times, his way of asking her to stop.

"I need to say this one thing," she continued, and Remy let his hand fall to the bed. He continued looking away to the side. Eevou stared at his handsome profile. That was one thing she never overlooked – just how incredibly handsome and strong Remy was. She inhaled and slowly let out her breath, then told him, "You were right - you breached my wall, even before we argued about it the first time. I was so fixated on protecting myself – on hiding, I didn't give enough thought to the fact that what you expected to find on the other side of that wall would be vastly different from the reality of who I am."

Eevou paused and clasped her hands together, feeling exposed and unaccustomed to being where she was and with whom she was without strong arms embracing her. But she wanted to finish. "There was a time, many years ago, when the real me was something... good. That can be said about a lot of us. But too many things have to go right to stay good when you become a pawn in the Galaxy's tug-of-war between good and evil, right and wrong… the light and the dark."

After a minute of silence and no reaction from Remy, Eevou pulled the covers back and moved around him to stand, then she made her way to the refresher and closed the door. At the same time, the office door slid open and Sona entered the room.

"I need to go. There's been a development."

Remy snapped out of his thoughts and stood.

"It seems there was a rescue attempt already in progress for Sara and Sila Kyrell. We may not need your help after all."

"Wait just a minute," Remy began.

"The New Republic has a small team nearby and they are waiting for Sara and Sila to be delivered to them. One of our… um… one of our people has been working with General Pikson to make this happen."

"General Geth Pikson?" Remy asked.

"I suppose," Sona said, shrugging and holding her hands up in uncertainty.

"I'm sure it is. If it is General Pikson, that means Admiral Kyrell and the fleet are ready to move in as soon as they have them back." Remy moved rapidly into his office and over to the comm, placing his index finger above the activation key and then he froze.

 **Rebel Victory - Primary Maintenance Bay**

Dalven had a special, private niche on the Maintenance Bay on Rebel Victory. Few things remained stationary for long on a Flight Deck or busy hangar, but there was this one particular place where crates of obsolete repulsorlift parts had been carefully stored. They were arranged in such a way that one could sit and observe the activity without being a part of it.

Creating the hidey hole wasn't really difficult considering the number of times Dalven did something like this to avoid Nash and slack off on the Garrote. In this case, he was merely trying to find a place to be alone with his thoughts about Sara and Sila. Every morning, he awoke feeling more numb, emptier… colder. Hope was eluding him. Even knowing Geth was on the ground and there were still possibilities, there was one consideration he hadn't been able to face. He didn't think they'd broach the subject of _why_ Nash took the girls, much less _what_ the affect on Silah this might have. By hiding, he was avoiding any chance of his mother or one of the others bringing it up.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Dalven's head fell. "I should have known," he mumbled, not managing to completely eliminate amusement from his tone.

"What – you think you are the only one of us who uses this nice little space to escape? But it sure is noisy sometimes. Maybe you could arrange something a little further away from the mechanics next time?" Gan was holding out a cup of caf, which Dalven gladly took and scooted over on his makeshift bench of crates with a heavy blanket folded on top.

"I didn't come here to pry or try to talk. I know my son," Gan smiled warmly and ruffled his hair. Dalven chuckled and leaned down to blow on his hot caf.

"Alright, then why the visit?"

Gan drew in a deep breath.

"Uh-oh, that sounds ominous," Dalven said as he took a sip and nodded. "This is good."

"There's news from the Ground," Gan said.

Dalven's head shot up. Before he had a chance to interrupt, Gan held her hand up and continued. "Geth made contact about an hour ago. He spoke with Thane and asked that we be ready for his next comm which will be in…" she checked her chrono, "twenty-two minutes."

"Did he say anything about—"

"I don't think so, but I don't think it was a sign either way. Whatever is going on down there has progressed to some point that he feels we all need to be involved. And that is all I know, sweetheart," Gan said, placing her palm gently on Dalven's knee.

Dalven's heart was racing despite his doing everything he could to remain calm and focused. He began to stand, and Gan joined him.

"For what it is worth, I have already grilled Thane about this. I am absolutely certain he has told me everything he knows. He knows how desperately worried I am for Geth and the girls. It is just a motherly suggestion, but he seems to be involved in some extremely complex coordinating right now. There is talk of the second Fleet arriving, and…" Gan paused.

"And?"

"Well, I did hear Lieutenant Endells say, "Maybe this is why we've been unable to reach Units 2 and 3."

Dalven's face fell. If any of Geth's men were missing, the chances of their finding Sila and Sara dropped exponentially. Gan was prepared for Dalven's response.

"Honey, it doesn't mean anything more than they are in extremely challenging terrain and have had shaky comm connections. You know Geth won't allow anything to happen to those boys. If Geth is on the comm, it means they are okay."

Dalven suddenly realized there was something he overlooked – something important. "Mom, I am so glad Geth is alright and you'll hear from him. That makes it all almost bearable."

Gan put her arm around her son and led him out of his not-so-private nook. "How about we finish off this caf, you go get a sanisteam and change out of those clothes you've been wearing a little too long, and trim yourself up. Just because your brother is the head hauncho on this ship doesn't mean you can go all nomad on us. Unless…," she mused.

"Unless?" Dalven asked wryly.

"Unless you want to claim you're becoming a Jedi or it's some sort of religious thing. I'm sure Sara won't mind seeing you looking like a Jelurat after you explain you're not just letting yourself go out of a lack of confidence in her ability to find her way home."

Dalven stopped, not sure whether to be offended or embarrassed or… Then he saw his mother's face, with that confident mother knows best expression. Dalven couldn't help but smile. "I guess I could use a trim," he muttered, then rejoined her as they exited the hanger together, holding hands.

 **The Bridge**

"It should be any moment now, Admiral," Endell's said with a clear hint of eagerness.

Thane looked around the bridge, very happy to find the crew were steadfast in their tasks and not fixated on the transparisteel windows as he, Endells and Jebbick clearly were.

Geth was not the only transmission Thane received in the past hour. There was the Captain of the lead ship from Ackbar's fleet who was only 5 hours out. And then there was Luke.

The Jedi were leaving D'Qar and headed to the Rebel Victory – or to whatever ship in the Fleet had room for their sixteen X-Wing craft.

"Sixteen!" Thane had exclaimed when Luke said the number.

"Affirmative," Luke replied with a slight chuckle.

"And can I assume they will all be piloted by Jedi?" Thane asked.

"You may assume this, though I won't confirm or deny this until we are face-to-face. You understand, of course."

"Of course," Thane snorted, fully aware that Luke understood he wasn't angry at the necessary brush off. Still, sixteen Jedi pilots! Sixteen Jedi pilots! Thane could barely imagine it, let alone begin to imagine how this would benefit them in the coming hours.

"We'll have plenty of room for you on Victory, Master Skywalker. We'll be ready for your arrival."

That conversation was approximately 1.5 standard hours ago. If they were lucky, Luke would make it just in time for the briefing with Geth. Thane was contemplating the wisdom in holding off for a few minutes if it were necessary to insure they could all be present.

And then… it happened.

"Captain, multiple contacts bearing 2-8-2. Small ships, sir… identifying now… they are… they are X-Wings, sir! Sixteen, sir! Sixteen X-Wings!"

From the communications officer: "They're hailing us, sir. Shall I—"

"Captain, if I may?" Thane interjected, looking at Jebbick with a satisfied grin.

"Of course, sir," Jebbick replied.

"Comm Officer, open the transmission to the Bridge, please."

"Aye, sir, opening transmission to the bridge," the officer confirmed.

Thane waited a moment, and then in a serious tone said, "This is Admiral Thane Kyrell of the Seventh Fleet of the New Republic. Please identify your name and your intentions!"

A calculated moment passed, then a confident and familiar voice replied, "Greetings, Admiral Kyrell. This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker… and the New Jedi Order—"

The Bridge erupted into celebratory applause and officers throughout the Bridge craned from their stations or outright stood and stepped away from their stations to gaze out into space. The significance of the moment was widely understood. This was the very first official mission of the Jedi Order in decades.

Thane immediately held up and waved his hands to bring order to the Bridge, which was effective enough to allow Luke's voice to be heard.

"Blue Squadron requests permission to dock on the Rebel Victory and offer our assistance to the Seventh Fleet if you feel we can be of help."

"Indeed, Master Skywalker, we could do no better than to have the help of the Jedi Order, and I welcome you to the Rebel Victory. Please, come aboard."

Captain Jebbick was too focused on shooting his sternest and most severe looks at as many crew as possible in order to recapture a state of efficiency on the Bridge. But Thane was beaming like a kid, and when he glanced over at the Captain, Thane could do nothing more than shrug his shoulders.

"What can I say? The Jedi – they're back! They're really, really back!"

With that comment, Jebbick paused long enough to give the sentiment some thought, and then the always dutiful and proper Captain nodded and was charitable enough to give Thane a small, fleeting grin.


	64. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 65 Decisions, Decisions**

Remy stood, his finger poised to call Nash Windrider with the news about the pending attack. This is what he needed to do. Without question, this was what he was supposed to do.

The Seventh roving fleet and supports from the Second fleet were moving in on Zaphthosis. As soon as the mother and child were out of harms way, fire and fury would fill the skies and space over Zaphthosis.

Remy's eyes widened when he realized there were probably ground troops in place. How they had gone undetected was a mystery. But surely they were there.

Time was of the essence. He counted six of their nineteen largest vessels on the ground receiving maintenance. Only one was out of necessity. The others were simply there out of an abundance of caution.

So why couldn't he press the damn button?

"I'm sorry," Eevou said from the doorway.

Remy startled and pulled his hand back, then sat in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"It isn't fair that you've been put in this position." Eevou slowly moved to one of the guest chairs across the desk from Remy and sat with her hands clasped in her lap. "You might not remember… well, do you remember the day we met?"

Remy dropped his head and stared at Eevou with a pained expression, then nodded slowly.

"I was there, on the bridge, when Nash said something to you about coming to a moment when you feel your duty as a Captain and your integrity might clash." Eevou paused to think. "Though I don't remember exactly how he put it – he has a way of putting things. But it would seem this situation fits."

Remy was staring at the comm board, his heart racing and mind reeling. "I cannot believe Nash meant this. This is bigger. This is… everything."

"You have to do what you feel is right. I know you will make the right decision." Eevou stood and stared at Remy, seeming to want to say more. Remy locked eyes with her for one devastating moment, then Eevou slowly turned and walked out of the office. Had it been any other moment than this one, where the entire fate of the Dark Alliance hinging on a decision he had to make within minutes at the most, Remy would not have let Eevou leave the room. He'd have stopped her and asked Eevou all of the questions he wasn't able to ask her before.

Remy buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm his nerves. A memory began playing in his mind. Nash was speaking to him on the Bridge of the Mirage. It was the conversation Eevou nudged him to remember.

 _"I want to propose an agreement between us," Nash said to him._

 _"Of course. How can I be of service to you?"_

 _"No, no – you misunderstand, Remy. This goes beyond your working for the Alliance. You are a friend; this is an agreement between two friends. This is an important distinction I need to make. As a Captain, you would feel honor bound to follow orders, even when they may at times seem distasteful. We both served the Empire for many years, so I am certain you understand what I mean by that."_

 _"Yes, I believe I do understand…"_

 _"You and I have that in common," Nash had said. "So, about the agreement. You will hear names of people you might be familiar with. Some of these people stand between us and our mission. I cannot explain to you the details of the mission, nor can I suggest when this will be possible. I can generally describe the merits and hope you will trust me when I say we are endeavoring to do something remarkable. Indeed, it is more substantial and principled than anything the Empire or New Republic would ask of any of us. Nonetheless, if you find you are conflicted when we come up against resistance that involves one of these old friends we had in common, I will not hold you in less esteem, nor will any member of the crew, for stepping back and allowing your second in command to take the helm. You merely need to surrender command of the bridge to that person and leave the bridge. I need you to do this. That is the agreement."_

 _"Sir, a Captain is honor bound to serve the needs of the ship he commands. It is a Captain's duty to take all measures – even die – in the act of protecting the vessel and her crew. I cannot imagine a circumstance where my conscience would allow me to step back and disregard my obligation."_

 _"Remy, I understand you feel this way now. There is a circumstance you have not yet experienced that will test your resolve like no other. I have read your service record. I know everything a person can know about virtually every day you served the Empire. I know the battles you fought, the ships on which you were stationed, and the duties you were assigned. You rose to second in command on an Imperial Star Destroyer, so I have no doubts regarding the sincerity of your commitment."_

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _"Knowing all of this, I can say that you may find yourself asked to take action against a person or persons you hold in high esteem. I don't expect this to be a commonplace thing – maybe once or twice, if ever. It is important to me that my friends are true to themselves. Betrayal is a tricky enemy, Remy. We often speak of being true to others, but it is just as destructive to betray oneself. I do not want betrayal to exist on the bridges of my ships in any form or fashion. With that said, will you agree to step aside and return at a later time with your pride and principles intact if you feel this is needed?"_

Remy's thoughts were slowly easing into a more productive place. He carefully considered the words Nash used during that strange conversation.

Then Remy considered his options. Contacting the fleet would allow them time to get their ships in the air and put their strategic plan into action. It wasn't too late, especially with the mother and child still being on the ground.

It would still be possible to return the mother and child to their home by placing them on a shuttle with a capable pilot – maybe that Paxson fellow who took so much interest in Eevou. Remy felt a surge of irritation as he recalled Paxson's attempt to prevent him from approaching Eevou.

Remy shook his head and refocused his thoughts. If he delayed making contact, it was highly likely the base on Zaphthosis would be lost, and hundreds – possibly thousands – of innocent crew and base employees would likely be killed.

Remy stood from his chair, nodded once for his own private confirmation of his decision, then placed his finger on the comm and pressed the button.

Sona arrived at Sara and Sila's suite after narrowly missing Nash in the corridor. Her heart had barely recovered. She doubted she had the ability to talk her way around Nash's internal lie detector. Thankfully he was distracted by something he was reading as he walked towards his door. It would be important to tell the others that he was just one floor below, which she did immediately upon arriving.

"He was reading something and didn't see me. But he is right below us, which makes things a little trickier," Sona said.

Korus walked over and put his arm around her shoulders – a gesture to calm her obviously frayed nerves. It was then Sona noticed Anogen sitting across the room. Instead of commenting, she just shook her head and he shrugged with a relaxed grin.

"Sona, we need you to keep Sila as calm as possible. Asleep would be even better," Paxson said.

Sona looked at Sara, who nodded in agreement.

"Anogen knows where Sara's father-in-law is located. He won't tell us, but he will show us. We need to get Sara and Sila to him so they can get off the planet before the convening and anything else that might be going down in the coming hours."

"I'll need to go with you, then," Sona said. "I don't feel comfortable inducing a deep sleep in a young child. I've never done this before. I think it would be safer to nudge her into a lighter sleep as we go along, at least until they are ready to board their craft and take off."

Korus looked as though he was preparing to object strenuously while Sona spoke, but he managed to hold it in.

Paxson looked around at the group, then outlined the plan. "Anogen, Sona, Sara, and Sila will leave together. Korus and I will distract Nash while you work your way over to Anogen's transport. He'll drive the group to the rendezvous point, after which Sona and Anogen will make their way back here and give us the signal that the girls are safely on their way off planet."

"That doesn't work," Korus said. "One of us," he pointed to Paxson and back at himself, "needs to go with them."

"I hardly think that is necessary," Anogen offered. "Sona has exceptional defensive skills, as do I. We make a very formidable team," he stated, smiling and openly eluding to experiences they shared during their brief liaison.

"General Pikson and his troops will be ready and waiting for you, and I think it is foolish to expect they'll simply accept delivery of the woman and her baby, shake hands, and offer a friendly farewell," Korus snapped.

Sara took a step forward. "I would prefer Pa—"

"I'll go," Paxson said. "Besides, it makes more sense for Korus to be alone when he approaches Nash."

Korus looked down at Sona and grimaced. "I'll be alright. Promise," she smiled up at him.

Sara had begun gathering a few of Sila's things. She moved quickly through the suite, checking each room. When she came to the door to the studio she stopped. Suddenly she realized she had to lose her paintings from Alderaan again, and she felt a painful lump form in her throat. She looked around at the works she had done while on Zaphthosis and was surprised to find she felt peaceful when she thought of painting there.

"Hey, it's time to go. You ready?" Paxson asked, walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Sara brought her hands up to cover his and nodded. She didn't want anyone, not even Paxson, to see the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't explain it because she didn't understand it.

Korus and Sona were saying goodbye with Anogen silently observing all of the interactions as he so often did. "In case you're wondering, the droids in this room have an override code I employed to put them in standby mode after Paxson and Korus _allowed_ me to leave the sitting room. If I had been given more time, I could have erased their memory and implant whatever scenario we feel best suits our purposes. As it stands, I'll have to try to do this when we return. In the meantime, let's remember we're still vulnerable and, shall we."

"I'll go find Nash and signal if it's all clear. If there is a problem, I will send the alert. If you don't hear from me in 10 minutes either way, send Paxson out to scout the safest path and he'll guide you to the transport." Korus looked at each person and received reassuring nods.

"Okay, let's do this," Korus said, squeezing Sona's hand once. He then turned and walked out of the suite.

Sara caught herself staring at Paxson, who was now holding a sleeping Sila in his arms. She could see the worry on his face as he looked down and softly swept strands of hair away from her face. The sight was something she had grown used to – something she had grown to like very much. Even with the immense anxiety that filled nearly every space inside of her, a part of her felt mournful.

 _This might be the last time Paxson will hold Sila_ , she thought. Then a realization came crashing down with the suffocating weight of an avalanche. These would likely be the last moments Paxson would ever spend with Sila… Sara felt an ache swell inside her chest… _and me_. _I'm never going to see him again_. Once again, the painful knot formed in her throat and she had to turn away because the tears were definitely going to follow.

"Are you frightened," a quiet voice asked her. Sara looked over to find Anogen watching her. His expression had changed. There was no mischief or mockery in his eyes. He appeared sincere, his concern authentic. "Of course, you are. Please pardon the foolish question?" he asked, waving his hand in the air.

Sara nodded slowly.

"I was very impressed with the General this afternoon. He is as devoted a father-in-law as I have ever had the occasion to meet. I've rarely seen actual fathers who are so deeply committed to the welfare of their children – to the point they will take these types of risks."

Sara wiped her nose and face, then sat in one of the two chairs beside her. Anogen took the other without seeking her approval, but it didn't strike Sara as rude or presumptuous. They were all there waiting together, after all.

"The General… he understands the pain of losing the people he loves the most," Sara offered.

"Yes," Anogen said. "Alderaan. Something you have in common. Completely unnecessary. Barbaric. Insane."

Sara looked at the man's face, wondering what else he knows about her and her family. "Why are you helping us?" Sara asked.

"I don't see that I have much choice in the matter," Anogen replied dryly.

"Of course, you do," Sara said. "No one is holding a blaster to your head. You could go to Nash and tell him where Geth and his men are."

"Indeed, I could do this. But as I stated, that is not a viable option. You see, I - like the General - have a family. Well, a single family member to put a finer point on it." Sara must have registered a small amount of surprise on her face.

"My nephew. He is my sister's son; my _late_ sister's son. As it so happens, at this moment he is in the company of the Jedi."

"The Jedi!" Sara exclaimed. "He's as safe as he can possibly be if he is with the Jedi."

Anogen's smile was patient and a little sad. "Naturally, one would think this. It makes sense if you factor out the New Republic, and how badly they would like to take custody of my nephew for actions that he took with no malice or ill intent. This truth is very inconvenient for them. It requires too much…," he paused, unable to find the right word – something Sara doubted was common. Anogen shook and lowered his head. "The New Republic will try to set an example using my nephew. They'll try him, convict him, and execute him for treason. _This_ ," Anogen said, " _is something I will not allow to happen_." His tone and inflection became cold with a sharp edge. Sara actually felt herself shiver.

When he looked up, Sara saw something in his eyes that sent chills down her spine. She had to be wrong – maybe it was the lighting in the room that caught his eyes just so. But for the briefest moment, his eyes looked almost _yellow?_ He lowered his head and stared at the floor for a long moment. When he looked up again, his eyes were warm brown and familiar.

A set of three beeps sounded on Sona's wrist comm, causing Sara and everyone else present to jolt.

"Okay everybody. It's time to go," Sona said quietly. As they gathered at the door, Sara felt something pulling at her hand. She looked back to find Paxson gripping her hand. He was looking down at her, and in that single moment she could see everything.

Paxson would have gone with her. He would have loved Sila like his own. He would have endured whatever was necessary to make it work with Nash in Sila's life. Her family on Jelucan would have been safe. Dalven would have been safe. Sila would have been happy.

Paxson handed Sila to Sara, squeezed her hand one last time – holding on an extra few seconds before releasing it.

At Sona's direction, they stepped out into the corridor and the door slid closed behind them.


	65. Kidding a Kidder - Eighteen X-Wings

**Zaphthosis  
** **Dark Alliance Compound**

Korus approached Nash's suite with a long, confident stride, as he would any other time he was going to see him. His expression was as serious as always. But on the inside, he was nothing like the even-keeled man with whom Nash was familiar. How could be be, with Sona in danger, Eevou's unusual situation, the plot to return the woman and her baby to her father-in-law, who was - in essence - the New Republic.

And the New Republic was there, on Zaphthosis! Even better, he is supposed to keep this from Nash. How in the worlds did he find himself in this untenable situation? How did he allow it to come to this?

Before Korus had an opportunity to press the chime, the door slid open.

"Korus! Come in," Nash said enthusiastically. He was moving items from a safe on the wall of his living area into a small locker. "I was preparing to call for you, so your timing is excellent."

Korus felt his heart beating fast – too fast. He tried to calm his breathing and was careful to steady his voice. "As always," he commented. _Yes, a quip is what he would expect,_ Korus thought.

Nash looked over and smiled. "I must admit, I am… anxious. I meditated for hours. I was tempted to watch Lord Vader's final message in advance of the convening."

Korus couldn't hide his alarm. "Of course, I did not," Nash said, chuckling. "But I was tempted. There are so many questions. It is difficult to have faith when we lack so much information."

Korus made his way to the sofa and sat, casually leaning back and crossing his arms. He nodded as Nash continued speaking of the uncertainties of how it will all go once he introduces the artifact to the ceremony. Somewhere in Nash's discourse, Korus forgot the dilemma he was facing and fell into his own thoughts about the convening. His thoughts were very similar to Nash's. More than anything else, Korus had been contemplating the dangers this might pose to Sona, and dreading the possibility that he could be rendered unable to help her if she needed him. What little Korus had learned about the artifact, which included the fact that the Emperor desperately wanted to find and hoard all of them in existence, left him unsettled.

"Nash," Korus said when Nash finally stopped talking to focus on keying in codes on the lock box.

"Yes?" Nash asked. When Korus didn't continue right away, Nash hesitated and looked over at him. Korus was sitting up now, rubbing his palms together. "What is it, my friend?" Nash stood and stared.

Korus felt his heart rate rising as he struggled to put together his words. The truth was that he wasn't sure what he intended to say. Was there anything he could say that would keep Sona out of danger? Was it too late? Could he remain loyal to both the Alliance and the woman he loved?

Nash stepped out and around the desk and joined Korus in the living area. He sat in one of the chairs opposite the sofa. Korus couldn't bring himself to look directly at Nash.

"Korus, what is wrong?" Nash asked, his tone distinctly less patient.

"What if something interferes with our plans. What if… what if something unexpected arises and we have to postpone the convening?"

Nash shook his head, then became thoughtful. "We have less than four hours to go. Don't be nervous, Korus. I've taken every precaution to insure there can be no interference once we start the ritual."

"The… ritual?" Korus asked, having never heard Nash use that term to describe the event in the past.

"Well, I suppose that is a proper description. Lord Vader will reveal what is expected of us, the artifact will play a central role in the activities, and it seems it will follow a script of some sort. So, yes, I believe ritual might be the most appropriate term to describe it." Nash sharply nodded once, then stood and turned back toward his desk. He then paused.

"Korus?" he said without turning around.

Korus felt the moisture coating his hands and forehead.

"Have you seen something in your meditations that suggests something might interfere with the convening?" Nash was now turning back around to face Korus. He did not appear angry or suspicious. Korus allowed this to ease his nerves a little.

"No, I haven't seen anything in my meditations. But it doesn't take meditating to know that the New Republic is poised to strike Kaphthosis and we don't know that it won't be in four hours."

Nash smiled and shook his head. "No, they won't do this," Nash stated in total confidence. "They may engage with our space forces, and possibly take action in peripheral areas on the ground. But they will not attack or cause destruction of any part of the compound. At least, not until I allow them to. This I can guarantee you."

"How?" Korus asked. "How can you be so certain?"

"Trust me, Korus. There is nothing in the universe that will compel Thane Kyrell to take action against the residential areas on this compound – or anything directly adjacent to them." Nash radiated confidence, and for an instant Korus felt calm reassurance replacing his anxiety. It was easy to believe him because Nash was seldom – if ever – wrong. His ability to predict the behaviors of others was his strongest attribute, and he didn't require the Force to do it. It was natural brain power and intuition.

Sadly, this suspension of disbelief ended when Nash continued to talk and Korus heard the name "Sona", which snapped him back into reality.

"I believe being apart makes you anxious. Maybe this self-imposed celibacy during times like this does you more harm than good."

Korus realized he hadn't told Nash that he and Sona ditched that plan already. It surprised him that Nash wasn't somehow aware on his own. In fact, it surprised Korus that Nash wasn't more aware of the comings and goings of the Apprentices over the previous few hours.

"Is there anything I can assist you with before I return to my quarters?" Korus asked, hoping to ascertain where Nash was going and to provide a distraction if needed.

"I do not believe there is," Nash replied, looking around the room, surveying the surfaces, eyeing the safe and then the lock box.

 _He's definitely preparing to leave,_ Korus realized. _Think of something…_

"I was going to get something to eat. If you're headed down, I'll accompany you," Korus offered.

Nash nodded, picked up the lockbox, and the two men left his suite. The corridor was quiet and still. Korus realized that Nash lacked the ability to perceive the presence of the other Apprentices, because if he could he would realize not a single one was in their quarters where he thought them to be. Sona, Paxson and Anogen were accompanying the mother and child to meet General Pikson. Eevou was on the Mirage with Captain Kodix. For the first time in Korus' memory, Nash Windrider was the most ignorant man in the room.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory  
Docking Bay**

Landing in the docking bay of Rebel Victory was a thrilling experience all its own. The young Jedi were overjoyed with all of the new experiences. The new Jedi Order. Their new friends and allies. Now they were piloting their new X-Wings for the first time and could hardly believe the incredible sight of the Fleet when emerging from hyperspace.

"Whoa! Look at that!"

"Amazing!"

Luke allowed for a few random comments before the obligatory scolding began. He could recall his first moments in space, and he knew it was unnatural to miss the splendor of it all.

"Pipe down, Blue squadron," Luke called out. Not another peep could be heard through landing and exiting their craft.

Thane was on deck to welcome the Jedi. Dalven, Ciena, Gan, Parone and Virene stood in the background, out of the way of the official delegation.

"Welcome back, Master Skywalker. I must say I am glad for your timing. Things are happening on the ground. We need to get to the conference room immediately. Geth is calling in."

Luke glanced at his Jelucan family and spared a quick wave as Thane led him and the other Jedi into the ship.

"Well, it would have been nice to say hello, but they have important things to do," Parone commented.

Ciena nodded, "Yes, Papa – important things indeed." It was then Ciena noticed Dalven standing with Gan staring at the new starcraft. "Dalven, why aren't you going with them? You need to hurry and catch up before they lock it down."

Dalven looked down at his feet for a moment, then raised his head with a small grin. "I think it's better that I stay with Mom. I'm sure if there is news we need to know, we'll hear it." Dalven put his arm around Gan and pulled her against him. She looked up at her son, who could see the love and gratitude in her expression.

"I think that is a great idea," Ciena said. "And… I have an idea. Well, it's more a request," she said with obvious hesitancy. "Would anyone like to visit the commissary for a bite to eat? I, -er, _we_ are starving." She looked down at her ballooning stomach and back to the group.

"Of course, sweetheart. That's a wonderful idea," Virene said, swooping in to ease Ciena's embarrassment. Virene understood it was just like her daughter to feel ashamed for thinking of her needs at a time like this, but that was unavoidable when carrying twins. And Ciena had not been eating like she should. Parone and Virene heard Thane discussing it with her more than once.

"Yes! That's exactly what we should do. It will help the time pass more quickly. I think I'll get something incredibly fattening and full of sugar," Gan exclaimed.

"Me, too," added Dalven.

The small group left the Docking Bay in search of food, each waging an internal battle against the anxiety and impatience they felt. Being helpless was by far the worst of it.

"Soon," Gan said quietly to herself and Dalven. "We'll hear good news very soon."

The conference room they had previously used on Rebel Victory wasn't large enough to hold the twenty-five or so officers and Jedi. Luke marveled at this new space he had not seen before. It easily accommodated everyone and could have held at least ten more beings in the auditorium-like seating. Luke, Thane, and Captain Jebbick sat at the table in the front of the room. The entire audience faced an enormous screen upon which Luke assumed the faces of the remote participants would soon appear.

Indeed, Admiral Ackbar materialized and he didn't waste time. "Have we heard from General Pikson or any of the other ground forces since we last spoke?"

"No, though we were not anticipating contact until now. We should be hearing something within minutes," Thane replied.

"Very well, Admiral Kyrell." Admiral Ackbar started to look away at something off camera when he suddenly returned his gaze to the people in the auditorium. "I must say, Master Skywalker, it seems you have been quite busy!"

Luke smiled. "Yes, I believe I have been somewhat productive, Admiral," he confirmed. "If you would allow me, I'd like to introduce you to the New Jedi Order. The Jedi you see before you are Masters and Apprentices. The younglings are absent, of course."

"Master Skywalker, it is indeed one of the greatest moments of my career to see the Jedi are once again standing side-by-side with us. I - and I dare say most others - feared this day would never come. Yet the Force is clearly with us, and I look forward to meeting each of you when circumstances allow. For now, I ask your forgiveness for delaying the honor." Admiral Ackbar dipped his head and held the pose long enough to convey his sincere apology.

"No apology is necessary, Admiral. We look forward to—"

The screen split into two views, and Geth's face appeared. He was focused on something over the camera and talking to someone, unaware that he was already broadcasting.

"General Pikson," Thane called out, not bothering to conceal his relief. "Can you hear us?"

"Yes, I sure can. We don't have vid on our end, but we have audio," he confirmed.

"General, you're on with Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Kyrell, Captain Jebbick, Luke Skywalker, and about eighteen Jedi," Thane said casually, knowing full well that last little tidbit would catch Geth off guard.

"Say again, Admiral Kyrell? Eighteen Jedi? Did I hear you correctly?" Geth said, his face virtually frozen in shock.

It was Luke who answered. "Yes, General. The New Jedi Order has offered their assistance in this matter and will be joining the New Republic in the coming engagements. We are here to help in any way we can."

Geth regained his composure, and his slack jaw was replaced with a smile. "That's great news," he said, his smile quickly fading and the heavy stress of the situation re-emerging in his expression. "We're waiting for Anogen Ecks to return with Sara and Sila. If he holds to our deal, he should be arriving within the next thirty minutes."

"General, it's Admiral Kyrell. What is your position and what kind of structure are you using as you base of operations?"

"It's a bunker of sorts. Very strong. It runs eleven stories underground and only one above. On the base floor is a communication set up that is unlike anything I've ever seen. We don't dare touch it until we determine it's secure. Ecks might have an override of some sort," Geth explained.

"Smart," Thane replied. "What did you offer Ecks in return for getting the girls?"

"Immunity," Geth replied without missing a beat. His tone was firm and offered a hint of what was to come if there was blow back from this action.

Admiral Ackbar jumped right in. "We'll need to discuss this further, after the hostages are returned safely. Suffice to say, immunity is not something any of us can legitimately offer Anogen Ecks. It will require Mon Mothma's approval, and I can assure you she will be quite hesitant to provide it unless her position on recent events has changed – and changed drastically."

Geth didn't comment further about the subject, though Thane could see this wasn't over for Geth. If Thane understood anything about his step-father, he knew Geth was clear on his priorities. Whether Geth created the opportunity to rescue Sara and Sila or it fell into his lap, Thane did not know. But they were where they were now, and Geth was going to do and say whatever was required to bring Sila and Sara home.

"We have not heard from Units two and three yet. I believe it is fair to assume they have run into some kind of trouble. I can think of no other explanation for their going dark for this long. After we settle the matter at hand, we will resume reconnoiter activities. If this leads to answers and an opportunity to recover our missing troops, I will take it." Again, there was no space in his statement for further consideration on Geth's end. It wouldn't matter what anyone said or who said it. Geth wouldn't leave Zaphthosis until he exhausted every possible option for bringing all of his boys back with him.

"General, we're going to keep you active on the comm in anticipation of Mr. Ecks' arrival with the hostages. Please proceed with whatever activities you need to do in preparation. We'll be doing the same up here," Thane said.

Geth nodded, gesturing to Stretch and the two of them resumed their search through the crates they apparently found in Ecks' bunker.

Luke and Thane shared a quick knowing glance. If Admiral Ackbar had more to say about the situation, he wasn't sharing it with anyone in this communication. Thane was relieved. He honestly didn't know what he would do if asked to challenge Geth's actions. Maybe Ackbar understood this. The thought was unsettling to Thane, but he accepted it. It helped to know Luke more than likely agreed with Geth.


	66. Eevou On the Move

**Zaphthosis  
** **Mirage**

Remy was exhausted. He hadn't begun to untangle the mess of information in his head. It was impossible with the relentless ache in his chest. He had closed his eyes and nodded off for twenty or so minutes, but even in his sleep he felt it. He couldn't recall exactly what he was dreaming, only that it was about Eevou and it hurt.

It would probably be a good thing to check on Eevou. Sona had left to assist the others who were returning the mother and child to General Pikson. This left him alone with Eevou.

Remy's reaction to this realization was unexpected and only added to his confusion. He felt _relief_ when he thought of being alone with Eevou. It didn't make any sense that he would feel this way given all that had happened and everything Eevou had done.

Then again, exactly what had Eevou done? Remy was still unclear about this. The more that was said and the more people he discovered were involved in the kidnapping, it seemed Eevou's role in the plot grew less and less significant.

Remy stood and left his desk with the Holonews playing. The noise was comforting. He stood at his office door, hesitant to open it and face Eevou lying there in his bed. Again, the thought of Eevou lying there in his empty quarters brought him an unexpected feeling; this time he felt the urge to lie beside her and pretend like nothing had changed.

 _Sithspawn_ , Remy whispered, leaning his forehead against the door. He took a deep breath and activated the door. His heart jumped a little as it slid open.

He stepped into the bedroom and stared at his bed. There, in the space where Eevou had been resting, sat a captain's hat and a piece of jewelry. Remy felt his heart plummet to his feet.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the hat. _It's hers,_ he told himself. Then he reached down and picked up the pendant he had made for her. Even in the dim lighting, the piece sparkled. Remy shook his head and felt the breath leave his body as the image of Eevou's eyes entered his mind.

"I can't believe this," he whispered, then sat on floor with his back against the bed, holding the cap in one hand and the pendant in the other.

Of course, this is precisely how Eevou would do this. No note, no final goodbye, and no explanation. In her way, Remy understood this was an act of kindness. End it allowing him to think the worst of her, thus making it easier for him to shove her out of his mind and heart.

Remy sat in that same position, staring at the two objects until they blended into the background and he lost himself in the memory of the day he gave them to her. _She cried. She was surprised. She was happy._ However, no matter where his thoughts began, they ended up in the same place: Eevou had secrets.

Finally, Remy stood and set the objects back on the bed. He took a quick sanisteam, changed into a fresh uniform, and set off for the Bridge. It was time to focus on the priority, which was getting the mother and child off Zaphthosis. After that? He'd simply have to let his heart and his head battle it out, and follow whichever one prevailed.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Compound  
Outside in Loading Area**

Eevou moved with purpose and direction – or at least that's the image she projected to those she passed. It kept people at a distance, and right now that's what she needed. Getting off the Mirage was easy. The next part would be difficult. For one, it was impossible to miss the build-up of Dark Troopers standing guard around the perimeter of the residence.

Upon second glance, it seemed there was a specific area that was more heavily guarded than others. Any other day, Eevou wouldn't think twice about being seen moving about the compound. But today, because she knew she was up to something nefarious, it felt like a spinning light was affixed to her head warning the world she was an enemy.

And that was, in fact, what she had become. She was an enemy to Nash and everything Nash was trying to do. Every step she took from the moment Remy left her in her room forward would be to undermine and bring to ruination whatever it was Nash Windrider was trying to achieve.

She intended to begin her new mission in a grand way. She was going to allow Nash to come within a whisper of his great moment, and Eevou would snatch it from him. She'd watch as he grasped in desperation to reclaim his prize, all the while holding it just out of his reach. He'd then have to watch her destroy it. That would simply be the beginning of her plans for Nash. She had a creative mind – once.

Underneath the dark and vengeful feelings that were resurfacing, somewhere in Eevou rested the profound revelations she experience during the previous meeting with the other apprentices. Though she had not had long to explore them, they were profound, and she knew it meant something. But for now, there was one task that takes precedent over all others.

Destroy the Convening, and Nash Windrider along with it.

Eevou walked in a wide arc around the space yachts that were outside the hanger. She was now between the hangar and the primary building – the building adjacent to the residence and under which the majority of the training room was located. And this is where the massive build-up of protection was located.

Eevou had an idea. She was holding a data pad she stole from Remy's office and approached one of the Dark Troopers with the red shoulder covering. By appearance, hed be the senior trooper in the area.

"Trooper, what is your Ident Code?" Eevou asked with authority.

"789DT, ma'am."

"How is your comm unit working, 789DT?"

"Fine ma'am. No issues."

"And your men as well? No issues of any kind?"

"No ma'am, no that I am aware of. Is there some sort of problem?"

Eevou stopped "working" on the data pad and looked up at the Trooper. _Stupid kriffen masks!_ Without the ability to see his face she'd have to try and pull what she needed from his voice. Usually doable, but much harder.

"My job is to make certain that everything – absolutely everything – goes precisely as it is ordered for the event. We have had reports of sketchy comm events. This will be disastrous if Mr. Windrider is not able to contact you and synchronize your movements with the other units stationed in surrounding areas."

"Other units, ma'am? I wasn't aware that there were other—"

"Of course there are. Do you imagine it would be wise to draw down on our numbers on the very day we will be holding the convening and the New Republic Forces are amassing in space overhead?" Eevou's tone was slightly less condescending that she was going for. Suddenly, she found it hard to use humiliation as a tactic.

"Yes ma'am. Of course, you are right. I will personally check with all of my men to be certain our comm equipment is working properly."

"Good," Eevou said, much nicer. "I'll be in the area a bit longer checking out the rear corridor and a few other technical matters before retuning to the residence to prepare. Simply let me know if you need anyting in the meantime. Thank you for your diligence 789DT."

"Yes ma'am," the Trooper said with a crisp salute.

 _There, I'm in…_

"Ma'am!" a voice called out.

 _Or maybe not?_ Eevou turned back around, smiling. She waited for him to continue speaking.

"Sorry, I just thought of something you might want to know before heading in the corridor. Mr. Windrider moved the shipments of the live specimens into the unused holding cells about half way down the corridor. There was talk about beefing up the containment system. I understand they were quite unhappy upon arrival."

"Oh, well I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Trooper."

"If you would like, I could assign a few Troopers to accompany you and be there in case… well, in case, you know—"

"I'm at risk of being a Rancor snack?" Eevou inserted, smiling in spite of herself.

"Well, yes ma'am. We wouldn't want that happening," he said, his voice decoder not quite masking the friendlier tone to his comment.

 _He must be awful desperate if he thinks this mess is worth flirting with._ "I'll be fine, but if I change my mind, I will come looking for you. I promise," Eevou said, hoping that would assuage him for now. Thank goodness it seemed to. She was not only allowed access to the entrance to the tunnel through which Nash carried in the heavy equipment and animals, it was Eevou's suspicion that 789DT had commed the other Troopers and made certain she was left alone – and possibly as much for personal reasons as professional ones.

As she walked up the initial incline, then entered the long, tubular structure, a large hovercart passed by with two workers in tan coveralls driving and large crates and supplies in the back. A small lip extended beyond the last crates, and Eevou skillfully slid herself onto the lip, which was just wide enough for her to lean back against the crate and feel secure during the frequent jolts and bumps.

 _If the Force has anything nice to offer me, let it be that this vehicle will continue the entire way down the corridor to the Training facility._ Eevou had one destination in mind. She could see it – the magnificent rows of hilts and weapons. This was the first step in reclaiming her life for her own, and ending Nash Windrider's ridiculous crusade for a long dead Master.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Residence**

"Korus, come with me. I want to show you something," Nash said, his tone almost playful.

"I was going to get a bite to eat—"

"It can wait. I promise, it won't take long. It will be worth it." Nash led Korus back to the lift, and this time he keyed in access to the Training level. "I'd like to check on the progress so far. I think you've earned the right to share in this with me. You've been right here with me through all of it." Nash put his hand on Korus's shoulder.

Korus did his best to affect a normal smile – which for Korus meant a nominal effort to turn up the corners of his lips. Although, he found he could smile freely with Sona. The thought was like a punch in the gut. Once again, he was fighting the urge to go hunting for Sona and her charges to do… _something_. Something could be helping them reach the New Republic. Something could also mean grabbing Sona and getting her out of there, hoping Nash never uncovers their role in this chaos.

As the lift finally made it to the bottom, the doors opened and there was a flurry of activity going on. Large platforms – six to be exact – were spread out in a circle around the outer edges of the enormous space. In the center of the ring was a tall, clear column roughly 3 meters tall. Nothing sat atop it, but Korus could guess what it was intended for without much effort.

The six platforms were obviously for the six Apprentices. The surface sat approximately 4 meters from the ground, and the platform was circular, around 6 meters in diameter.

 _Large enough for more than one Apprentice – or something else and an Apprentice._ Korus couldn't begin to imagine what Nash was planning. He did; however, feel a pit in his stomach seeing the actual place the big event would be occurring. For the first time, Korus wanted to know what Nash knew – everything, not only the small piece here and there.

"Magnificent, is it not?" Nash exclaimed with his arms outstretched as he walked through the middle of the platforms and turned to face Korus. He raised his arms even higher. "This! This, Korus, is what all of our patience and hard work has led us to!"

Evidently, Korus must have failed to impress Nash with his level of enthusiasm. Nash's smile faded and his hands went to his hips. "So, maybe it isn't completed yet. But it will be in a matter of hours. They are making overwhelming progress and – trust me, Korus – it isn't what you _can_ see that makes this so spectacular.

Nash pulled a small, palm-sized controller from his pocket and smiled. He held up his arm and made a point to click a button on the controller.

Instantly, the six platforms were surrounded by reddish hued energy fields. Nash stared at Korus with another wide grin, and Korus was genuinely surprised by the effect. He was more concerned with what it's purpose was for, but the look of surprise was enough to satisfy Nash.

"More, Korus. Much, much more to see. But we'll leave that for later. We only have a few hours left and you are hungry." Nash said, rolling his eyes in mock frustration.

Korus turned to leave and as he approached the lift he realized Nash was not with him. He turned back and Nash was speaking to a group of Dark Troopers, studying plans of some sort. Korus decided to escape while the escaping was good. He entered the lift and turned and faced forward, expecting to glance Nash one last time. But something else caught his eye. It was literally a fraction of a second, but there was movement in the distance – far in the background from where Nash stood.

Korus couldn't describe seeing more than movement of an object of some sort. But his subconscious was hard at work; it was flooding him with a feeling of apprehension. Korus stopped the lift from moving and he reopened the doors. He looked to see if there was anything there, but there wasn't. He waited a few moments before allowing the lift doors to close again and he chose to let it go. It was probably just his nerves.


	67. Don't Wake the Baby!

**Dark Alliance Compound  
** **Top Floor: Sara and Sila's Suite**

Sona and Anogen established that the corridor was clear. Calling the others - with Sila asleep in Sara's arms – they entered the lift and waited for what seemed an eternity for the doors to close. This lift was shared between the top floor, where Sona and Sila resided, and the floor below where the apprentices and Nash's suites were located. This left the passengers on edge, knowing that their ride down could be interrupted by Nash. Try as she could, Sona was unable to think of a single reason they all would be there together should they find themselves face-to-face with their Alpha.

Sona took in a breath reached for the control pad. "Here we go."

Anogen, without ceremony or explanation, calmly laid his hand over Sona's forearm.

"Allow me," he offered, carefully stepping between Sona and the panel, then turning _away_ from the panel altogether.

As strange as it might have seemed to Sara, neither Sona nor Paxson remarked at the odd interruption. With Anogen, every action was simply a continuation of a never-ending string of actions that you simply grew to accept could occur at any time, in any place, and it was up to everyone else to make the pieces of the puzzle fit. You weren't going to stop him from doing whatever he intended to do, so why bother; that was generally the position the others took when dealing with him.

Whether this was the case with Nash remained a mystery. Sona long suspected that the boundaries between Nash and Anogen remained untested in the presence of others because of Anogen's skillful maneuvering. For whatever the reason, Darth Vader had not positioned Anogen to be the Alpha with Nash still in the picture, which did strike her as odd in some respects. As far as she knew, Anogen's relationship to Vader and the story of how he received his _invitation_ to become a Dark Apprentice were never discussed with candor.

So, here they were facing another Anogen mystery at what would seem to be the worst possible moment. But his smile conveyed a hint of reassurance, and Sona knew him well enough to know it would somehow make sense.

Anogen turned his attention to the oval accent lights along the two side walls of the lift. They were no larger than the average male's hand. Anogen placed his palm and fingers over one of the lights, and the rear wall of the lift slid open, revealing a narrow, open space behind the lift.

From the reaction of the adults in the lift, the only person who had been aware of a rear door and space behind the lift was Anogen.

"Well, what do we have here, Mr. Ecks? Have you been sneaking around the house like a little Zaphmouse this whole time?" Sona chided him.

At this point, all eyes were on Anogen, who shrugged and nonchalantly reminded them, "Lest we all forget, this residence – indeed, everything on, in and surrounding this complex – belong to me. I don't make it a habit of sharing secrets about my properties to guests because they are… well, _secrets._ "

Anogen stepped off the lift and into the small area, then gestured to the others to joing him. Paxson placed a protective hand on Sara's arm and stepped out of the lift first, looking both ways to find a narrow corridor extending only a few meters to the left, but a much longer distance toward to the right.

Sona couldn't help but enjoy this side of Anogen. Their brief dalliance years back proved them to be better as friends, but she never lost an affinity for his playful side. Sure, others considered him to be either magnanimous or diabolical depending their disposition after dealing with him, but Sona felt strongly they would benefit from his nefarious nature on this particular occasion.

Anogen took the lead and guided the group to the end of the longer corridor. Another press of his hand on a light, and a panel that was recessed in the wall _behind_ them slid across the corridor, leaving them boxed into a 2-meter by 3-meter space. Sara looked startled and turned to Paxson for reassurance but being boxed in didn't appear to sit well with Paxson either. The muscles in his jaw were rigid and his face had reddened considerably.

As if he were reading Paxson's mind, Anogen held up his hand to gesture for patience, then turned back toward the new wall behind them. This gave Paxson and the others the chance to observe there was a panel that illuminated when Anogen touched it. Anogen keyed in a few numbers and they were suddenly, silently, and smoothly moving downward on what revealed itself to be a lift.

Paxson put a protective arm around Sara and Sila as the ride continued. If any of them wanted to ask where they were going, they opted for silence instead.

Sila was beginning to stir, and Sona gently stroked her forehead and cheeks. This seemed to settle her back into a happy sleep, for which Sara felt grateful and unsettled in equal measure.

Finally, the lift stopped. Paxson couldn't be certain exactly how far they had traveled, but generally speaking he knew it was lower than he had travelled in the residence before. The door opened and they were facing another very long corridor, a small flight of stairs going down, and then another long stretch of corridor that widened at the end, where a set of double doors blocked their progress.

Once again, Anagon pressed his palm on a light, and this time a wall dropped down from the ceiling approximately 3 meters behind them. Once in place, it was virtually impossible to tell anything existed beyond the new wall.

This time, the event did not cause the same degree of alarm. It had become obvious that Anogen was simply safeguarding against someone gaining access to all of the secret areas should they happen upon one or two.

Facing the large split doors, it was clear they were entering an area of significance simply by the increased security measures. Anogen entered a keycard into an unlabeled slit about shoulder height in the wall, after which a small, square space on the wall lit up. He applied his palm print on the illuminated area, after which another section above this lit up. Anogen stood motionless, facing the newly lit panel which was directly in front of his face. Red and green beams of light painted his face as he underwent a retinal scan. Three beeps later, Anogen stepped back and smiled at the others.

The doors parted and the group found themselves walking into an enormous, elaborately adorned office. Sona immediately recognized it to be a near exact replication of Anogen's Coruscant and Yavin IV offices, including the massive holotable, furnishings, artwork and other amenities.

And now – _finally_ \- Anogen was ready to share. "We are outside the boundaries of the residence and in my private office underneath the hangar. From here, we can make our way to several possible exit points."

He walked over to the oversized desk and pressed a button on a control panel. Instantly, a large section of the wall displayed dozens of views of activity occurring all over the compound.

Paxson and Sona looked stunned. "Emperor's bones!" Paxson exclaimed. "That must be at least 200—"

"More like 400," Anogen corrected. "He's been moving them in on transports that have been landing the last few days. All are of the supremely scary variety and heavily armed. I'm awaiting a current count of armaments and vehicles." Anogen had poured himself a drink and downed it. He then looked over at Sara holding Sila and his entire expression softened. Sona noticed this, thinking to herself that he appeared wistful.

Anogen took in a deep breath through his nose and shook his head slightly. "I don't believe this is going to be a safe place for children. If for no other reason, this would be a compelling enough reason for me to help you."

Sona smiled, pleased to see this side of Anogen - even if she was the only one who noticed.

Sara had made her way to one of the chairs and sat with Sila in her lap. She barely seemed aware of anything other than her sleeping daughter.

Paxson studied Anogen's face and saw nothing to reveal deception, but he had to ask, "And you will be accompanying us the entire way?"

Anogen nodded. "General Pikson was very specific that I should return with the child and her mother. I will honor my agreement."

Sara chimed in. "Can we keep moving? The longer we take, the more of a chance Nash will discover we are gone. We won't be going anywhere if that happens."

Paxson noticed Sara's weariness and worry lines had worsened notably in just the short time since they left her suite. He moved to kneel beside her chair and reached for Sila. Sara declined with a gentle head shake. Paxson nodded in understanding. She needed to hold her. But it didn't stop the small pang he felt in his chest.

"I believe it is time to push forward if Mrs. Kyrell and little Sila are ready?" Sara stood and, after insuring Sila was still asleep, nodded in agreement. She moved to follow Anogen and Sona, not noticing that Paxson was a couple steps behind.

' _Mrs. Kyrell…"_ The pang of not being able to hold Sila was easy enough to decipher. Time was running out and he knew his time with the little girl was ending. But the second, and much larger pang that assaulted him when Anogen called Sara "Mrs. Kyrell" wasn't as obvious. It caught Paxson completely off guard. He pushed it aside and hurried to join the others who were now exiting the office through more traditional doors and corridors.

They continued through several more doors and small corridors to emerge in a small bay with a heavily armored transport. After loading up, a large bay door lifted to reveal the inside of one of the enormous hangars bustling with activity. Slowly, Anogen maneuvered the transport through the area until they exited the internal structure to find themselves outside in the darkness of the early morning hours.

Seeing the massive build-up of Dark Troopers on the vid screens was on thing, but maneuvering through the compound with units of the Vader-esque clad warriors virtually everywhere was unsettling.

Making matters worse, Sila was beginning to stir once more. Sara looked down and realized with horror that Sila's eyes were open and she was quietly watching the activity throught the window.

"Sona!" Sona turned and immediately brought her hand down on Sila's forehead. Sila tried to turn away, but quickly fell back into sleep. When Sona looked up at Sara's face, the mother looked terrified.

Paxson had been right there to see the entire event, and it was clear in his expression that he understood and shared Sara's fears. Still, no one put a voice to them. It wouldn't help matters or change their current trajectory, which was to get off the compound and fly like the wind to meet General Pikson.

Finally, they were approaching the gate, and without so much as an ID check, the barriers parted and Anogen drove the transport off the compound and was then speeding along a roadway that would lead Sara and Sila to freedom.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Compound Residence**

Nash sat in the middle of his office staring at the ornate box he had placed on a pedastool. He had learned so much in the past weeks. He understood that the object inside was in direct communication with every force user he had exposed it to. He had learned the tendancy was for the artifact to draw energy from the force sensitive being. Why this was the case he still did not understand. Nash suspected that one might be able to negotiate with the artifact or barter for the return of whatever it took – or possibly to somehow acquire from the artifact something that was taken from another.

This was where his understanding became speculation, but he was willing to bet everything he was right. He had resisted the temptation to watch Vader's next video, which he intended to be heard by all of the Apprentices together. It was in this video that Nash was certain he would learn the truth of all things.

Nash looked at his chrono and heaved a sigh; time was going too slowly. They still had hours to—

" _Monsters!"_

Nash shot up in his chair. He looked around, his heart racing, and just as suddenly shook his head with a mischievous smile.

" _Good monsters?"_

"Sila," he said aloud, a small smile breaking out as he realized his daughter was probably awake in her bed and trying to make him a co-conspirator in her not sleeping.

' _Sila, go to sleep,"_ Nash thought to her, gently pushing the message toward Sila in her room upstairs. He was overwhelmed with a desire to make his way to her room and catch her being silly. He was often tortured with these types of impulses, as he could never act on them under the current circumstances.

Nash activated his commlink to the Nanny droid. She could make sure Sila had whatever was needed to calm her back into sleep. After the tenth signal went unanswered, Nash imagined the poor droid stuffed in a closet without a charge. Even though it was inconvenient, this thought amused Nash as Sara would be the culprit. Sweet, docile, innocent Sarabel was now a ferociously protective and independent mother to their daughter. She wasn't capable of harming an insect, but she was definitely capable of putting those droids out of commission. If Nash was honest with himself, he found this extraordinarily attractive.

Nash sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. " _Did sweet Sila have a dream?"_ He waited patiently. There was definitely a connection there – Sila wasn't back asleep just yet.

An image of a window flashed through Nash's mind. Then darkness, and... Sara is there now. _Uh-oh, little one, mommy isn't going-_ Nash felt his heart jump! Sara's expression was full of fear and panic. Then there was a hand... it reached down over Sila's eyes and… _she was gone!_

Nash was out of his chair running before his thoughts had a chance to catch up with his instincts. He was rushing toward the lift while he commed Korus.

Korus answered and Nash barked, "Get to Sara's suite as quick as you can! Find Sila! Something is wrong – she and Sara are in danger. I'm on my way up." Without waiting for a reply, Nash clicked off and made another call. Within seconds, groups of Dark Troopers were converging on the top floor residence of Sila and Sara – the two most important beings in the Galaxy to Nash.


	68. Eevou Meets the Emperor's Hand

**Training Level Dojo**

It took forever to get to the training area. Then Korus and Nash's impromptu visit to the training area certainly didn't help things. Eevou was certain Korus saw her before he left, but if he did he kept it to himself for some reason.

Eevou finally sat in the silent darkness of the dojo with the wall between her primary training area and the rest of the training level sealed. This was her home, where she felt at peace. It was pitch black, but she could call and bring to her palm any of the dozens of hilts that lined the wall. She knew this place like she knew herself. This is where she would be able to find answers to what she needed to do next.

She sat cross legged on the floor and fell effortlessly into her meditation. Her breathing slowed and the Galaxy seemed to go still. She could no longer hear the roar of the machinery and construction activity on the other side of the wall.

 _"Ah, my Padawan. Finally found calmness, have you?"_

 _"Yes, Master."_

 _"You've blocked out all distractions and external influences, and you now feel completely at one with the Force."_

 _"Yes, I do, Master."_

 _"And yet, you can still hear me?" he asked with a chuckle._

After a long pause, the Master continued. " _Eevou, do not reach for the place you seek. Allow yourself to fall into the Force. Trust the Force. Open yourself to feel everything, though you do not have to acknowledge everything. You cannot clumsily dodge the difficult things like they're asteroids and you're in your beloved starfighter. You must learn to allow the contact, then choose to pay heed to only those things that are necessary and benefit you in your mission."_

Eevou found herself doing justas her master had instructed her to do all of those years ago. How she regretted the lost opportunities due to her stubbornness when her Master was alive. She could never see it as anything more than nonsense. But now she knew Master had been right. This was one of the greatest revelations from the awakening she had earlier that evening. She finally understood the truth of balance.

Eevou tried to convey her apologies to her Master through the Force, telling him she knew he had been right all along, and she prayed this now brought him some measure of comfort in the Living Force.

Regrettably she was certain her Master's satisfaction would be tempered with other realizations. He would not approve of the ways she intended to put her newly developed awareness and skills to work.

Eevou fell deeper, and deeper into meditation.

When the snap-hiss and brilliant red light flooded the cavernous area around her, Eevou's reaction was somewhat sluggish. She shot back – or tried to – only to find the sole of a boot in her back keeping her on the floor, and the blade of the lightsaber mere millimeters from her neck, matching her movement millimeter for millimeter.

After a second or so of silence, Eevou exhaled and relaxed, offering all possible nonverbal signs of her opting not to fight… _at this moment_.

"Eevou?" the light, feminine voice asked quietly. "I believe it is time for a formal introduction."

Eevou waited, then replied, "Well then?"

The sole of the boot pulled away from her back, while the light saber remained in place. Eevou slowly placed her palms on the ground and began to push up without resistance from the stranger behind her. Once completely on her feet, she slowly began to turn, keeping her arms out to her sides, palms flat towards the ground, the saber so close to her skin she could fill tiny snaps from the energy on the skin of her neck.

When she completed her turn and was facing the wielder of the ruby red saber, she was keenly aware of the blade's placement along the side of her neck and how easily it could sever her head from her body with a simple twitch.

Through the light, Eevou could see a woman of her approximate height and build. She had long hair. It appeared dark. It was difficult to determine the colors of her eyes and hair due to the blanket of red illuminating everything around them.

"Who are you?" Eevou asked without a hint of discomfort or fear.

"I'm… well, let's just say I am _not_ an enemy."

"Then you won't mind dropping your saber, ' _not an enemy'_ ," Eevou suggested.

To her surprise, the woman drew a second hilt from her waist and held it out to Eevou. Eevou stared at it and then back up at the woman.

The woman took a large step back and activated the second saber, from which a pale green-to-yellow blade emerged. Eevou gasped.

"Where did you… how did you? Is that—"

"Is it yours? You will have to tell me. I found it in Nash Windrider's possessions. It was included with a large number of writings and historical information on a woman named Eeleeya Vous Barleias."

Eevou felt her heart beating like thunder and her head was spinning. It was impossible. No possible thread could exist between Nash Windrider and her days as a Padawan. It simply wasn't possible.

The woman deactivated the lightsaber, causing Eevou to startle and, surprisingly, mindlessly reach her hand up as if to try to catch the light somehow before it disappeared.

Then the women flipped the hilt in her left palm and held it out toward Eevou.

Eevou stared at the woman, then at the hilt in her hand. In the continued glow of the red saber the details of the hilt became clear. The distinctive pattern of rounded edges along the circumference of the bottom. The conical style head to the top of the hilt with gold accents. The small shaft of the hilt below the activation switch to accommodate a smaller hand.

Slowly, Eevou reached up and placed her hand on the hilt, which laying in the open palm of the woman's hand. Eevou gently grasped the hilt and a surge of electricity coursed through her arm then spread throughout her body. Memories collided in her mind – the most traumatic with the most wonderful – just as she had experienced earlier that evening. It took several moments for her to regroup and find herself ready to speak.

The stranger watched her without any sign of apprehension or concern. In fact, through her enhanced vision in the vast darkness, she was certain the woman looked pleased.

Eevou took several steps back, then activated the lightsaber. Instantly, she knew – this was hers. Lost to her long ago in another lifetime, along with her connections to all things Jedi, light, and _good_ , never to be found again. And yet, here it was.

She was, holding the extension of herself that represented everything that had been good and noble in her life. And this stranger brought it to her.

With barely a twitch of a muscle, the lightsaber hilt rotated in a complete 360-degree turn, painting a large circle beside her, stopping precisely where it started. Eevou then brought the saber's blade down to face the floor and stared intently at the other woman.

"Who are you?" Eevou asked again.

"In a former life, I was Mara Jade, better known to you as The Emperor's Hand," the woman replied.

Eevou's mouth twitched, and inside she cursed herself for it. There would now be no denying this name held meaning to her.

"And in this life?" Eevou asked.

"Someone who may want the same things you want. If this is true, we could be of great help to one another. If this is not true, I have no quarrels with you and will move forward on my own."

Eevou eyed the woman carefully. She then deactivated her lightsaber and sat on the floor. "Let's talk," Eevou said.

Mara nodded, deactivated her saber and sat a comfortable two meters away in the now darkened space. What wasn't spoken, but clearly was assumed, was that both of these women could enhance their vision when in darkness.

"If you don't mind, you go first," Eevou suggested.

Mara smiled, and with two words confirmed that they did, indeed, have much to discuss: "Nash Windrider." Eevou held her expression this time, though it took effort. "Mr. Windrider has something that does not belong to him, and I am here to take it from him."

Eevou contemplated this openness – or apparent openness - with information. It appeared as thought the woman was being forthright. And then there was the priceless gift that grew in meaning the longer she clutched the hilt of her lightsaber in her palm. This stranger brought her a connection to her better self.

"What does Nash have that you want?" Eevou asked.

Mara tilted her head to the side and maintained a non-committal expression. After giving it some thought, she replied, "A very small, but powerful artifact. I believe he intends to use it, and this could be very… dangerous."

"But that is not why you want it," Eevou challenged her. "You want it because he took it from you."

Mara shook her head. "He did not take anything from _me._ "

The implication was obvious, and Eevou understood. "The Emperor."

Mara nodded.

"And when you take it back, what do you plan on doing with it?" Eevou asked. Her tone carried no judgement or anything exceeding passive curiosity.

Mara shrugged and thought about the question. "I don't know. I do not have plans to use it. I am unsure where it should be kept or with whom. What I do know is I am responsible for reclaiming it from Nash Windrider. After that…"

Eevou watched the woman carefully. She was certain she could recognize things in Mara that only someone who had been through what Eevou herself had been through might see. For one, she was alone. This was clear as Eevou knew the Emperor's Hand would not have friends. It also struck Eevou that Mara seemed to understand something about her, which is why she didn't hesitate to hand her a deadly weapon. Something in Nash's secret collection gave Mara the idea that Eevou would respond to Mara's quest.

Or, it was possible that Mara learned something that she could use to manipulate Eevou. Although, that wasn't what Eevou was sensing.

"What do you want from me?" Eevou asked.

Mara smiled and seemed pleased with Eevou's bluntness. "I suppose that depends on why you are here, in the dark, contemplating acts of violence against someone."

Eevou's extreme effort to hide her reaction must have failed judging by Mara's immediate clarification. "It's how I found you. I had no idea who you were at first, but I could sense the turmoil projected into the Force as I made my way down here. When I entered the space, the hilt to your lightsaber practically vibrated with energy. And then, I knew."

After a moment of silence, as Eevou contemplated all of it, Mara said the words that would seal Eevou's new course.

"You weren't alone."

Eevou startled at the words. "Clearly, I am alone."

"That's not what I mean. I never had a… well, I never had Master in the same sense that you Jedi have them. My Master was the Emperor, and I feel confident you are aware that he was _not_ a Jedi."

Eevou continued to stare at Mara, stunned and slightly confused.

"I am extraordinarily connected to some people who are force sensitive. To all Force sensitive people to some degree, but with others it's much different. I can't explain why, I can just say what it is. And with you, I could sense your Master was reaching out to you and you felt… comfort… from this."

Eevou stared at this stranger, feeling the painful tightening in her chest and throat. She fought it, as hard as she possibly could. She dug her fingernails into her palm and tried to conjure up anger. She grasped at every accessible thought she could find that would stop the pooling of moisture in her eyes. It didn't work.

Eevou pulled her knees up to her chest, folded her arms over her knees and rested her forehead on the backs of her forearm. _Shavitz!_ she silently cursed. However long she remained in this position, Mara seemed content to wait. Eventually, Eevou felt the flow had stopped, and she carefully turned her head and wiped any remnant of her despair away on her sleeve before raising her head and facing Mara again.

"All I want is to retrieve the artifact from Windrider and leave this dreadful planet. It's my final duty – my last obligation to my old life. And then, I can be free. I don't know what that means, but I know it is what I want," Mara said quietly.

Eevou took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "There are people I care for here. They are good people. They don't deserve to be here or stuck in this. I don't want them to be hurt." Eevou stared intently at the woman who was clearly wanting her help.

Mara took a moment, then nodded. Slowly, the two women stood. Mara clipped her lightsaber to her hip. Eevou did the same.

"I assume you are still looking for the artifact?" Eevou asked.

Mara nodded.

"I have some ideas, but they are guesses and I don't have the access codes. But I think there are two – maybe three people - who might have the information we need. The key is going to be finding them," Eevou explained. "We kind of… well, the Apprentices have kind of gone rogue tonight."

Eevou noticed Mara's confusion. "Nash had something else he was doing that the apprentices," Eevou began, then felt the knot in her throat return, "and, well… some others found out about." She cleared her throat and pushed forward. "They are all out there trying to carry out a covert operation to return a mother and her small child to their family without Nash finding out."

Mara's face registered a small degree of surprise, then she shook her head. "No one is ever home when you need them."

Eevou couldn't help but grin. She appreciated the sardonic humor in the Emperor's Hand, and the fact that they likely developed the habit for the same sad reason.

Whatever direction Eevou needed to go, she couldn't think of a solid reason not to spend the coming moments gauging this formidable… _ally? Is she an ally?_ Well, that would be the most important truth she would seek to confirm.

And as pathetic as it might have made her feel in the past, she wasn't able to ignore the overwhelming relief she felt in that moment to know that she wanted and needed an ally. Most of all, that she wasn't alone.


	69. More Than One Kind of Shatterpoint

**Dark Alliance Compound Residence**

Nash made it to the entrance to Sara's suite and found a mass of Dark Troopers standing outside the door. In his haste, he realized he left his passkey in his office.

"Sir, there is no response. We are attempting entry—"

"Stand back!" a deep, commanding voice called out. Nash turned to see Korus hurrying through the armored bodies. Nash quickly began repeating the order and within seconds the area around the door was clear.

Korus stopped within a meter of the door, closed his eyes and held out his palm to the door. After one very deep breath, he opened his eyes and stared forward. Nash was within a second of interrupting when Korus held out his other hand to stop him. Korus had his trust, so Nash made a mental point to remember this.

From Korus' hip he drew a small vibroblade and held the blade parallel to the surface of the door. Slowly, methodically, Korus passed the blade across a small area, then turned its point to face the door and tapped.

Like a loosely piled column of snow, the door crumbled into millions of nearly microscopic pieces onto the ground with a giant _poof_ of dust billowing up.

Nash surged through the door and ran straight to Sila's room. Korus slowly walked to the middle of the room and the dark troopers began sweeping the rooms. Korus sat on one of the chairs and waited for Nash to return to the living room. When he did, he looked about as Korus anticipated he would. He was pale with giant red blotches on his neck. They'd have to come up with a new work for frantic, because Nash's demeanor brought that emotional state into an entirely new dimension.

"Sara?" Nash asked. Korus shook his head. Why he didn't actually go and check was a mystery even to himself. But he didn't see the reason for bothering. Nash was about to know the truth regardless. He'd figure out Korus had a role in it. The sooner the truth was out the better.

Nash left the room and looked for himself, flying from room to room, all the while repeating on his commlink, "Sara, where are you? Are you hurt? Signal me somehow. No matter – I will find you and Sila. Please don't worry. I _will_ find you!"

Nash called out to the Troopers who were tearing the apartment apart, Nash yelled, "I want every single corner of this entire building checked. If you come to a secure area, comm me and I will give you access. We _must_ find my child and her mother immediately.

Korus sat silently, leaning forward in one of the chairs, clasping his hands and looking at the floor. This allowed him to see Nash's knees hit the floor and he looked up to find Nash sitting there with his forearms on his thighs and hands draped over his knees. His eyes were closed and he was breathing in deeply.

After a minute had passed, Korus decided it was time. He knew the moment he received the call from Nash things had not gone as planned and it was going to be necessary to try a different tactic. Lacking any real choices, Korus decided to try honesty.

"She won't answer you," Korus said softly.

Nash remained in his determined state of meditation. Korus could not say if Nash was blocking everyone out or simply was in a state of shock. So he waited another few seconds.

"Nash, look at me," Korus said. Nash released a deep breath, opened his eyes and turned his eyes upward to face Korus who hovered over him somewhat from the chair.

"She can't hear you," Korus said.

"She… can't?" Nash asked, confused and not seeming to grasp the subtle signals Korus was sending. This was clearly a result of shock and emotional energy. Nash would have been on top of Korus twenty seconds before any other given moment.

Nash's brow began to furrow. "Why?" he asked, rising to his feet. "Why can't she answer me? Why can't she _hear_ me?"

Korus stood and crossed his arms over his chest, then looked intently into Nash's eyes. "Because she isn't awake, and it is highly likely she won't be awake for some time now."

Nash shook his head. "She is awake, Korus! That is how she told me she was frightened and showed me the… the… _monsters_ she was seeing. And then I saw Sara through her eyes and Sara was terrified!"

"Sara is terrified," Korus said, nodding. "Sara was more than likely terrified that Sila woke up - they were trying to avoid this. I am guessing Sila broke her connection with you immediately after you saw Sara's face?"

Nash stood as rigid as Korus could ever recall. His mouth hung open, but his eyes revealed the true story. This was going to get severe – dangerously so – any moment now. Korus had positioned his right hand next to the pocket where his hidden hold-out blaster was located.

"What in the worlds is happening, Korus? Where are they? Where is my daughter?" Nash asked with surprising control, which was worse in Korus's estimation. He inventoried the positions of the remaining Dark Troopers in the residence. None were behind him. Two were at the door. Possibly one or two still in the bedrooms.

In a swift move, Korus pulled out the blaster, stepped to Nash's side and had the muzzle against his back.

"I don't want to do this, Nash. You have to trust me that I am trying to save your life, my life, Sona's life, and the lives of Sara and Sila. I can only do this if I can get you somewhere private where we can talk strategy. I can see you are not in control because this is about Sila, so I am going to do what I have to do for us all. You can choose to appreciate this or refuse to appreciate this later. Either way, I'm not giving up on you or any of our plans."

Nash's response came quickly and with calmness. "I believe you."

At first Korus anticipated the sarcastic follow up and biting retorts, but Nash had relaxed and put his hands behind his back.

"You do?" Korus asked, his voice tentative.

To his surprise, Nash smirked and shook his head. "I'd know if you were lying, Korus."

Korus felt overwhelming stupidity in that moment, quickly followed by relief.

"Where do we need to go?" Nash asked, continuing to hold his hands behind his back.

"Your office," he answered. "I apologize in advance, but I will have to train my blaster on you until we are in private. You may believe me, but that does not mean you trust my methods or wouldn't prefer to have your Vader thugs take a more prominent role in directing my part in this complicated situation."

Nash simply nodded and began to walk toward the front door that was no longer more than a pile of dust.

"Shatterpoints," Nash said with slight irritation. "How long have you held that one back?"

"How long have I known you?" Korus replied dryly.

"But Vader knew, of course," Nash suggested. Korus sighed and shrugged.

"Yes, that has been one of the things I anticipate most about this morning. I imagine I will learn all kinds of new and wonderful gifts that some have felt less than comfortable sharing with the group." It was impossible to miss the change in Nash's tone. The very thing that brought him dizzying excitement for years was now secondary to something that was overwhelming him in ways he probably never imagined possible.

"Walk normally," Korus said.

"My dear friend, I _am_ walking normally," Nash replied in his haughty dialect. Even Korus smiled at the truth of this. Nash frequently walked with his hands clasped behind his back, always seeming to survey the room, the people, the smell of the air...

They entered the lift, made their way to the first floor, and walked to Nash's office. As they entered Korus immediately felt something was off. Before he had a chance to blink, everything went dark.

* * *

 **Somewhere Off Site of Dark Alliance Compound**

"How far will it be from here?" Sara asked Sona, who was now positioned directly beside Sila to prevent any further complications. Sona shook her head and shrugged.

Anogen lifted his commlink and spoke directly into it. Sara strained to hear the words.

"Ecks inbound. 4-1/2 in package. Please advise."

Sara looked at Sona and shrugged. Sona pointed to Anogen, mouthing, "One," then to Paxson, "two," then to each of them saying, "three, four," then at Sila, "and a half."

"Follow agreed upon approach, back in, stay in place until we scan the vehicle and call you out one by one."

"Geth!" Sara cried, then covered her mouth to smother a sob and found Sona's hand was already gently laid over Sila's forehead. Tears were pouring from Sara's eyes, but she managed to mouth, "Sorry," to Sona. Sona gave her a reassuring smile.

There was a brief pause, then the comm came back to life in the midst of a deep chuckle, "Yah, we found your nifty little scanner and a number of other little doohickeys you and I are going to have to have a chat about." Geth's humor brought Sara the first feeling of normalcy she'd felt since the day they were kidnapped. It was warm and felt safe. Now she was more anxious than ever to get there.

Less than five minutes later, they were driving alongside a duracrete facility then stopped, where a wide slab of the wall lowered into the ground and the vehicle slowly backed into the building. The outer wall raised and returned to its original place.

Sara tried to see out of the windows, but she couldn't for the lights coming in. Sila began to squirm and Sara used her sleeve and hands to try and block out the agitation.

"Driver," a man's voice called. We have unlocked the doors. Lower the window and put both hands out. Anogen did as he was told. The door began to open, allowing Anogen to step out and he was swiftly patted down by someone outside the car.

The same procedure was followed for the person in the front passenger seat, which was Paxson. Sona followed.

Sara prepared to do the same, although not certain how to do it with Sila in her arms. She heard a click and the door opened next to her, and there – kneeling with the biggest smile she'd ever seen, was Geth.

Sara burst out into a gut wrenching sob and threw her one free arm around Geth's neck. He heartedly returned the embrace. "It's alright now. I've got ya, Sara. You and Sila are going home. It's all going to be alright now."

"Geth!" Sara cried at least a dozen times. "Sila was now awake and Sona wasn't free to get to her.

"Sara!" Sona yelled.

"Oh gods – hurry! Let her go. We need here here. Now!" Geth looked perplexed, but motioned to Stretch to release the woman. Sona ran over and laid her hand on Sila's forehead.

"Grandpa! My Ludy? Where my Ludy?" Sila managed to ask groggily before she fell back to sleep.

"Oh no!" Sara said. She looked around at what Sila might have seen. "The ceiling, maybe getting out of the car, looking up at… _Geth!_ Oh gods – Nash will know you are here!"

Geth was trying to keep up with things when Paxson stepped up. Geth looked to his side to see him standing there. He showed no reaction – neither positive nor negative.

"Sila communicates with Nash. They have an incredibly strong Force bond. If she is awake, she'll search for him and he'll be able to find her."

Geth looked around the small bay at the collection of people that were there. "I have no idea why all of you are here, but if any of you are planning on leaving with us, the time to go is now. You'll be restrained, of course, until we can determine your role in everything."

"And what might be behind the General's Door Number Two?" Anogen asked lightly.

"You stay here and take your chances. You also risk nullifying any deal that might be on the table for your assistance to the New Republic."

"General Pikson, we have barely scratched my assistance to the New Republic. I intend on getting my nephew back, and my best chance of doing this is by remaining on Zaphtosis." Everything in Anogen's words had now become heavy – as heavy as giant slabs of duracrete falling out of his mouth and into one's brain.

Geth nodded at Anogen. Then he looked at the woman who quieted Sila.

"I cannot leave with you. You must get Sila safely to the New Republic or Nash _will_ get her back. He has a war fleet and resources that exceed what any of us had knowledge of. He _will_ intercept you if you are within the range of their defenses when he catches up to you.

Sara looked at Sona, her eyes desperately pleading for her to stay with them. "What if we promised to return you to Zaphthosis immediately after Sila is safely in New Republic custody?"

Sona's sad expression warned of her pending reply. Sara pushed on. "What if I stay here as collateral – or something like this? Is there anything at all we can do for you to help us get Sila home?"

Sona's eyes were soft with compassion, but she gently shook her head. "Why would that make a difference to Nash?" Sona asked. "Sila is his daughter. I don't see that having you here will prevent him from pursuing Sila." Sara felt herself panicking, then a large, strong arm pulled her close.

"We will get her home, Sara. Things have changed – many things. We have allies that will make certain Sila makes it home safe and sound – and that she stays there."

Sara looked up at Geth and found herself nodding, then caught a glimpse of Paxson over his shoulder. She walked around Geth and stood in front of Paxson.

"You have to come with us. You simply have to. I don't," she sucked in a half breath, then let out a string of halted sobs while she tried to say the words, "we need," she spluttered. Tears were pouring down her face and her nose was running, but she didn't care. "Please, Paxson. Sila… Sila loves you and needs you. We can't… leave you… here. I know if we do," Sara tried to catch her breath and speak calmly, but she simply couldn't do it. Raw emotion had taken hold and whether Geth or any one else there objected to what she said it simply had to be said. "If you stay here, we're never going to see you again, and I can't live with that!" she sobbed, reaching up and clinging to him. "We're your family - all of us. We all love you and need you."

Paxson held Sara as tightly as he had ever before, his chin on the top of her head, while she cried into his chest. He waited a few seconds, then gently pushed Sara away to see her face. "You're going home, Sara! It's happening! Dalven is safe and waiting for you and Sila, and your family is desperate to have you home. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Nash will never hurt you again. I promised you he wouldn't." Paxson took Sara by the shoulders. "I _promised_ you, Sara. He will _never_ hurt you or Sila again. I will make sure he can't."

Sara reached up and put her palm on his cheek. "You're the best friend I've ever had. I'll never forget what you've done for our family - all of us."

Geth stood by watching and listening carefully to the exchange, trying not to read anything into it or pretend he understood things he didn't.

"General, we need to hit it, sir," Stretch urged.

Anogen was returning to his vehicle, Sona joining him, and Paxson standing by the open front door. Sara slowly backed away from him and nodded at him, trying in vain to return the warm smile he offered her. Stretch walked up and took Sara by the shoulder and guided her and Sila away from the armored vehicle.

Geth stared at Paxson, who had opted to simply return to the vehicle and spare the General of any uncomfortable exchanges.

"Paxson," Geth's deep voice called out.

Paxson stepped back and turned around to face Geth. There was a long, awkward silence between the two men. Geth took a step forward, put a hand on Paxson's shoulder, paused a moment, then pulled him into a hug. Paxson returned the hug, trying not to completely lose control of his emotions, and only partially succeeding.

"You did the right thing, son," Geth said quietly, then stepped back to look at him square in the eye. "You were right to go after him. I – we, your brothers and I – should have been with you. I should have listened," Geth said, clearing his throat and having a tough time keeping his voice steady and clear.

Paxson was shaking his head. "It had to be this way. It had to."

"You saved them, didn't you?" Geth asked. "You stood by them, kept them safe, watched over them?"

Paxson nodded. "I tried." He then looked up with a new sense of urgency. "But they aren't safe yet. You have to get them out of here, General. And somehow – someway – you have to talk to the Jedi and find a way to cut off the connection between Sila and Nash or this will never end… unless I do it."

Geth looked startled at Paxson, and with a look of utter pride and gratitude, he nodded and stepped back. "Sara's right," Geth said. "We are your family, and you can always come home." Geth saluted the soldier while his heart broke for the son he'd probably never see again. Paxson returned the gesture and promptly climbed into the vehicle. The slab lowered and within seconds they were gone.


	70. We're Coming' - Be Ready!

**Rebel Victory - The Bridge**

"Admiral, we have a call coming in," the comm officer announced.

Thane, Jebbick, Luke, Leia and Han approached the comm console. Standing back were Ciena, Dalven, and Gan. A large blue image of Geth materialized.

Geth stepped aside slightly. "I have a couple of people who have been wanting to say hello!"

Sara stood with Sila, still asleep, on her shoulder. Gasps and cries of joy exploded on the bridge. Dalven simply walked forward and held his hand up to the Holoimage, and Sara smiled and reached her one free hand out toward him. There were tears and smiles, but nothing could mask the dense anxiety.

Geth continued speaking. "We're headed to the shuttles. Stretch will transport Sara and Sila to safety. Anticipate we'll be loaded and ready to fly in around one hour," Geth reported.

Gan was now standing close enough to be included in the image. Geth caught a glimpse of her and froze. The smile that came across his face was the biggest Gan had ever seen on the man. Gan covered her mouth and held back her tears, but finally dropped her hand and let her trembling smile tell Geth the story of how she was feeling.

She knew what Geth was saying without actually saying it. He was staying. Nothing Gan said would change this, but – _oh!_ – how desperately she wanted to change it.

"How are my girls?" Geth asked.

Gan cleared her throat and tried to pull herself up straight and talk clearly. "We're all fine. All of us. Lucy is napping, but she asks about your vacation every day, and I can't get her to let go of her last 'ta-dah' coin," Gan said chuckling, even though she didn't really feel it.

Geth nodded and looked as if he was drinking in the sight of Gan with his eyes. "I have a few loose ends to tie up here… just a couple of…" Geth paused and looked down for a moment. He put his hand on his forehead and shook his head slowly. It seemed he was talking to himself, then inhaled deeply and raised his head to look straight into Gan's eyes. "I'll be there soon. I promise." Gan nodded and managed to give him a smile. "Kiss my baby girl for me, okay?" Gan continued to nod.

"Is Master Skywalker there?" Geth asked.

"Good to see you General," Luke said, stepping into view. "We're here to help. How can we be of service?"

Geth smiled wryly. "I was thinking it might be nice to have a little escort once these guys punch out of here and shoot for atmosphere. I'm certain Windrider is looking for us now and he'll want to catch us on the ground. We aren't so well hidden that they can't find us once daylight hits. We won't let them, but regardless, they've got some pretty formidable StarCraft around here and the sky will be a different story altogether. We could use better odds."

Thane looked at Luke who nodded. "General, we'll send an escort. Please transmit your coordinates and we'll be ready and waiting for your word to go."

Dalven had kept his eyes on Sara, desperate to step into view and say something – _anything._ He had his excuse when Sila began to stir on Sara's shoulder. A spark of panic surged through Sara as she tried to hold her head down to keep her still and asleep. Dalven became so excited, he burst out with, "There's my baby girl!" Sila's head squirmed away from Sara's hand to turn and see the Holoimage of Dalven.

"Dawduh! My Dawduh, mama! My Dawduh!" Sila began to clap and squeal, reaching out toward Dalven. The excitement eliminated any remaining effects of Sona's gentle sleeping spells.

"Hi sweetheart! Daddy misses you and mommy so much! I'll see you soon!"

Sara's hand was covering her mouth, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Dalven stared at her and mouthed, "I love you so much." All Sara could manage was to nod her head in response.

"Alright," Thane stepped in and drew them back to the business of things. "We have your coordinates. the Jedi Blue and Gold Squadrons will make their way into position to make certain anything that might be a problem is diverted or destroyed. Our next contact will be when you've reached the shuttle. Any questions? Everyone clear on our next steps?"

A round of "Aye, sir"s and salutes put any immediate concerns to bed, and with that, the comm was terminated.

* * *

Luke was already exiting the Bridge on his way to the Docking Bay to confer with his squadron. Thane was in deep communication with Jebbick while Ciena, Gan and Dalven exited the Bridge and found themselves standing in a circle staring at one another.

"He's not coming back yet," Gan said quietly. "I'm not surprised. I mean, of course he has to stay... until…," the words faded and almost fell back into her throat.

Ciena put her arms around her. "Mom, he's going to be okay. He knows what he is doing and nothing – no force in the Galaxy – is going to keep him down there one second longer than absolutely necessary."

Gan nodded, but it was a fairly mindless act. And then she caught a glimpse of Dalven's confused and worried expression and was instantly transformed into her mom mode.

"They are all coming back!" Gan cried, reaching out and pulling Dalven to her.

Dalven gave no resistance to the enthusiastic embrace. Indeed, he welcomed the ability to focus on his elation with anyone who felt it along with him.

"Sila's so much bigger!" Gan said, then immediately regretted it. But she couldn't stop talking. "She knew you right away and even said your name so well!"

Ciena was smiling and sharing in the joy, but there was something about that moment that didn't seem right, and she couldn't put her finger on it. In the end, she didn't have to. Dalven did it first.

"She did. She did real good with my name." He cleared his throat and swallowed hard, then added, "She called me Dalven."

Gan nodded, smiling wide. Then, looking back and forth between the other two finally made her aware of the disappointment. She reached for Dalven's hand and squeezed it. "She was so happy to see her daddy - did you see how she clapped and reached for you? In a couple hours you'll be holding her in your arms and all will be right in the Galaxy!"

Dalven peered over at Ciena with a look of concern, but then faced Gan's confident expression and it was too easy to let the happy anticipation take over. Dalven felt a jolt of excitement zing his chest and almost instantly he was imagining that moment when he could finally hold his baby girl and his wife in his arms again. Certainly, without a doubt, all would _feel_ right with the Galaxy in that moment. But it wouldn't be.

"Mom, all will be better, but it won't be right until _everyone_ makes it back. And they will. _I have a good feeling about this,_ " Dalven said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Compound**

Small rays of light burst through lazy eyelids covered with a thin cloth. The back of Korus' head throbbed from whatever impacted him. He concentrated on taking deep breaths and stretching his lungs. He knew the worst thing to do in a circumstance like this was allow emotions a say in things. He needed to recover before the next phase of… whatever this was… began.

Several deep breaths later, he felt he had a better handle on the pain radiating from the back of his skull laterally down the right side of his neck. He surmised the right-side discomfort was from the way he landed or was positioned while unconscious.

The environment was cool, the smell a mixture of chemicals, uncovered duracrete, and a lack of fresh air. The sounds were hardly helpful. A light hum from technology, but no ticking or clicking of keys, no printouts, no beeps, fans, or processors whirring.

"I know you're awake. You can remove your blindfold. There's a cool pack on the table in front of you," came the calm voice of an unfamiliar female.

Korus removed the cloth and allowed his eyes to adjust, taking the ice pack as he waited because his head _really_ hurt. It didn't take long for the outline of a female figure sitting on a stool several meters away to come into focus. The red hair was stunning. Green eyes even more so. Korus opted for patience and simply leaned on his elbow while holding the cool relief against his skull.

This quietness continued for several minutes. The red head was busying herself with a book of some kind and other papers on a desk to her left, all the while keeping a careful eye on Korus. She stacked the papers and slid them into the printed book, then turned to face him.

"You're Korus," she said. "But you are not with Sona. Where is she?"

Korus blinked but did a fairly good job hiding his dislike of this being the tack she was taking. "Yes, I am Korus," he answered quietly.

"I remember you," the woman said. "I remember you and Sona visiting Jedi Solo when he was being held here."

This elicited a reaction. Korus raised and furrowed a brow, while the number of questions he had for his captor went from a controlled few to countless. Her simple grin told him she was aware she had the upper hand and she held all the cards at this point in the game.

"Okay," Korus said, "then you are the one who rescued Jedi Solo? Which means you would be… what? Jedi? New Republic Special Forces?"

The woman smiled. It wasn't cruel or insulting, just a response to his guesses that told him nothing.

"Where is Sona? With everything about to go down I would have thought you'd be spending your last few hours together preparing for what is to come."

"I'm afraid your idea of Sona and myself is flawed. Regardless, I don't know where she is. I would imagine in her suite." Korus was a good liar. He knew he was. But there wasn't much you could do when you had no idea what the other person knew, how they might know it, or what the information might mean to them.

The red head smiled broadly and stepped off her stool. She approached Korus and, to his surprise, sat on the floor only a meter and a half or so away from him. She was close enough that he could reach out and grasp her neck in a second. But this was wrong. Why would she put herself in that position? Nothing was adding up. Now Korus was getting frustrated.

The woman raised a finger in the air and twirled it, then pointed to Korus's right side. He turned and there, only a meter behind him was a small tree with a very familiar creature melded to its branches. Korus exhaled a deep sigh and nodded.

"Well, there is that."

"I dislike them just as much as you do. But they can come in handy at times," the woman said. "As they did with Jedi Solo."

"Yes, we used them with Jedi Solo. We used them many times with many people. Why are you using one on me?"

With a knowing smile, the red head chuckled, "Because I'd prefer you not make a silly mistake by thinking of me as the enemy and doing something non-productive like… say… snapping my neck before we realize the many ways we can mutually benefit one another."

A thought came to Korus in that moment. "Where is Nash Windrider?" he asked with a little more urgency than he intended.

"He's fine. He's working on a little project for us."

"For _us_?" Korus asked.

"Us. Yes. You, me, and our other associate. In fact, I would anticipate hearing from her any time now."

"Since we are associates, might I have the privilege of knowing your names?" Korus asked.

"Certainly. I am Mara. You don't need an introduction to our other associate. You know her quite well. I'd venture to guess a lot better than Sona appreciates, but that's neither here nor there for today."

Korus's mind swam. Who could this person be that is working against the Alliance, yet has a previous relationship with him? No one fit that bill. He hadn't been seriously involved in anyone between Eevou and Sona. There were a few one shots here and there, but Sona didn't know about any of those because they weren't worth mentioning. Or maybe she did know and hadn't said anything?

Mara lifted her commlink to reply to something that was said in her earpiece.

"He did, did he? And he thought that would be the end of it?" she chuckled. There was a pause, then, "We'll come to you. Just keep an eye on those cameras. If there is any inidcation they are searching for him, we'll need to revise the schedule."

Mara gestured for Korus to stand, which he did. She removed her blaster from one hip, which gave him an opportunity to inquire about the hilt on her other.

Korus smiled, as he found his first opportunity to gain ground. He had always had a witty way with words, so he affected his most precise "Nash Windrider" dialect and spoke:

"Mara - my most beautiful _associate_ with hair of red, eyes of green, and intentions that are surely true.  
What secrets of light hide within thou hilt? The red flame of the Dark, or the Light's green or blue?"

Mara paused, smiled, took a couple steps away from Korus. She then rolled her eyes and gestured for him to move in front of her, which he did.

Korus walked toward the doors on the other side of the room. "I have no idea where we are, which is odd, as I thought I knew everywhere one could go in this obscenely large property."

"And here I thought you would know your fellow apprentices better than most, being Windrider's emissary and all. You should know you've only seen the areas Anogen Ecks wishes you to see. Possibly a few of the ones he might not have preferred you see. But certainly, _none_ of the ones he absolutely _did not_ want you to see."

"Point," Korus conceded. This brought to mind fond memories of the time he and Sona spent exploring when they were there alone as the property was being prepared. All that fun ended the day Nash arrived.

"Red!" Korus announced, jabbing his finger in the air and turning back with a triumphant grin on his face.

Mara paused, offering him no reaction whatsoever. Korus was not deterred. Once again, he spoke in a haughty, Imperial dialect:

"As they fought to evade, two colors were seen. One fire red blade, and one Emerald green."

He laughed with satisfaction at his poetic accomplishment, then added in a very _un_ Imperial, deep voice, "And we know yours was not the green one."

Korus resisted turning back to see Mara's reaction. He knew he was helping his cause, because eventually all witty hostage takers like to play the game. It didn't matter which game it was, as long as it was a challenge to establish intelligence. Mara, it seemed, was intelligent, so she was much more likely to play.

* * *

 **Nash Windrider's Office**

"You seem desperate," Eevou commented.

Nash sat in his oversized chair at his desk staring at her with eyes she'd never seen on him before.

"You seem… frantic," Eevou continued.

In truth, Nash was all of these things and worse. The Ysalamari in a tree sitting just behind him cut off all connection to the Force. At this moment, he had no idea where Sila was and he could imagine her trying to reach out to him and finding nothing there. This thought made Nash angrier than he could recall being in the entirety of his life.

"Were you involved in taking my daughter?" Nash asked. "Would you do that to me, Eevou? After everything, would you betray me like this?"

Eevou whirled on him. "Did you just imply that you and I have been through something that should solidify my allegiance to you? Let me tell you something, Nash!" she walked up to the desk across from him and placed her lightsaber hilt on the desk. Nash stared down at it, unable to hide the surprise he felt seeing it there. "You've done nothing to deserve my loyalty. You have done precisely the opposite. Should I make you a list, or will you make it easy on us both and just concede you've been a deceptive, abusive and manipulative con-artist from the start?"

"So, it is your saber. I wasn't certain you were a Jedi in a past life until the first day you entered the Training Gym Dojo. You were magnificent," Nash smiled, and seemed to ignore Eevou's last comments. "However, I cannot take credit for the lightsaber, that you'll have to—"

The tall bookcase to the left of Nash's desk slid quietly aside and through it stepped Korus, followed by Mara. Mara directed him to a seat across from Nash, but well within the range of the Ysalamari.

Nash stared at Korus, who stared back blankly. Korus shook his head and conveyed his lack of understanding to Nash as best he could without speaking.

"So much for your plan, Korus," Nash snapped. "Do you know where Sila is? If you do, you must tell me!" Nash insisted.

Korus shook his head. He eyed Mara and then turned to Eevou. He then fixed his gaze on Eevou and sat back in his chair.

"So, what is this?" Korus asked. "Am I at the other end of your blaster as well, Eevou?" Korus's tone was genuinely confused and hurt.

"Just the wrong place at the wrong time, Korus. This isn't about you, and I am very sorry. But it is most definitely about Nash, and as much as it pains me to say it, I can't trust you to go against Nash. No matter what you and I both know he has done, I think he still has your loyalty. Or at least Vader does."

Korus nodded slowly. "I'm loyal to you, too. I always have been. Don't I at least deserve to know what this is about?"

"I will be glad to enlighten you," Mara interjected. "Nash has something I need. He simply needs to give it to me and I will leave. What you decide to do with each other after this is of no concern to me."

"Okay, what is it?" Korus asked.

Mara held a steady gaze, while Eevou dropped her head then looked up at Korus while she shook her head in disbelief. "You know what it is, Korus."

Korus leveled his gaze back at Eevou. Mara now looked on with interest. It appeared as though Korus might actually be expecting Eevou to cover for them.

As Mara, Korus and Eevou had been talking, Nash had been eyeing Mara with increasing interest. And then the realization hit him and he smacked his palm down on the desk, effectively acquiring the attention of Eevou and Korus. Mara was still eyeing Korus and Eevou.

"Korus, I know we've been quite busy of late, but I don't believe it would have slipped my mind that I invited the Emperor's Hand for a visit."

Mara slowly turned to stare at Nash with a flat expression, then turned away.

"Or, could it be that her impeccable Imperial decorum has waned with the loss of the Emperor and she now runs about the Galaxy breaking into people's homes and stealing things?" Nash turned to look directly at Mara, who was now squarely looking back at him. "Tell me, Emperor's Hand, did you come to crash our little party? Hmm?"

Mara's fixed and unreadable expression impressed Eevou. This was a skill Eevou thought she had mastered well until seeing Mara at work. Also pressing on Eevou's mind was that an opportunity was quickly slipping away. They had leverage as long as there was an illusion that Sila was within Nash's grasp, and this leverage might help Mara acquire what she had come for. In fact, it was likely the only thing in the Galaxy that might compel Nash to give it up.

Eevou decided to take a risk and hoped Mara would play along.

"Nash, I have an offer for you. I want you to listen carefully, because the window on this opportunity is closing quickly." Eevou stepped around Korus and then walked beside Nash who was behind the desk. She activated his concealed liquor cabinet. When it raised and opened, she reached directly for the bottle of spirits Nash so generously shared with her before visiting her room. She removed four crystal glasses and poured four drinks. She handed one to Mara Jade and Korus.

"Trust me, you don't want to turn this down," she said with a smirk. Then she turned to Nash and set one on the desk next to his chair. Holding hers up to him, she waited. At first Nash refused to take the drink, but he relented and downed the entire volume in a single swallow. Of course, he didn't seem to relish the experience like he had before. Eevou expressed her delight after two large swallows.

Korus drank his. Only Mara's remained untouched. Eevou didn't seem to notice or care. She sat on the edge of the desk precisely where Nash had leaned and trapped her in with his long legs earlier the evening before. She then clasped her hands in her lap and sighed.

"It's very simple. You have the artifact, and Mara wants it because it belonged to the Emperor. We know who has Sila, and you want her because she is your daughter and she belongs with you."

Nash's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. The quiet rage that came broiling out of him through nothing more than his expression and change in posture was frightening. Eevou did, indeed, feel herself shiver.

" _You took Sila,"_ Nash stated, not quite a question, though he did seem surprised.

"Actually, no. I didn't. Neither did Korus or Mara Jade. But I know who did, and I know enough to help you piece together the rest in time to intercept them before they reach the safety of the New Republic."

"Eevou, tell me. You _must_ tell me. You _know_ why. You, of all people, know why," Nash pleaded.

"Don't!" Eevou snapped, startling Nash enough for him to lean away from her. "Don't you dare speak to me as if I am somehow in a place of privilege with you – as if you have forged some sort of unique bond with me that justifies expecting my loyalty toward you." Eevou regretted the words the moment she said them. She needed to keep the upper hand.

Nash looked genuinely confused. "I don't understa—"

But Eevou couldn't resist. "Stop! Just stop. Do you know what your biggest weakness is, Nash? It's that your ability to detect lies doesn't extend to yourself. You are a walking lie – everything you say and do is always cloaked in a lie or deception of some sort. Every action you take, there is some lesser being underneath the heel of your boot. Me, Remy, Korus, Sona, Paxson – _everyone._ "

Nash was slowly shaking his head, clearly wanting to deny what Eevou was saying, but – to Eevou's relief – he did not.

"So that is the deal. You give Mara Jade the artifact, she leaves, and then Korus and I help you get Sila back."

Mara shot Eevou a confused glance, but dropped it before anyone else noticed.

Nash leaned his elbows on the desk and buried his face in his hands. When he raised his head, he shook it and said, "I can't give Mara the artifact, Eevou. Don't you understand? Without it, we can't realize our purpose. Everything we have all been through, everything we've learned and have been waiting to learn, will be for nothing. You heard what Lord Vader said must be done. We cannot do this without the artifact. Don't you see?"

Nash's plea was pitch perfect in his certainty and he had never sounded so vulnerable and passionate. It was the exact tactic to use on Eevou… _yesterday._ What Nash didn't understand is that was a lifetime ago for Eevou. Everything had changed. She was going to have to press the point.

"What I see is that your daughter is getting further away by the second, and you have a choice to make. What will it be?" Eevou leaned forward and held out her hands.

Nash looked from Eevou to Korus, slouching back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mara Jade said, standing straight and removing her lightsaber from her hilt. With her other hand, she removed her blaster and aimed for the top of Nash's desk. Without warning, three rapid shots practically sheared off the section of the desk in front of Nash. In the smoking holes hung a series of smoking wires hanging from a mangled metal box of some sort.

Nash turned his expression of rage on Mara Jade. Mara Jade continued to hold her blaster on Nash and gestured for him to slide back away from the desk. "Did you activate it?" Mara asked.

Nash glared at her, then with disgust he shook his head. "I believe you realize that had I done so we'd already have company. I was waiting to hear more details before I called in reinforcements."

Mara continued to stare at him, appearing unconvinced.

"No! I did not! Now can we please discuss how we can make this work for everyone. I need to get my daughter and her mother back, but I cannot release the artifact to you until after the convening."

Mara tilted her head slightly, still holding her blaster on Nash. "But you would give it to me _after_ the big event," Mara clarified.

"Yes! I would. You have my word. I would do this. For my daughter, I would do anything."

"Then give it to me now," Mara said matter of factly. "For your daughter."

Nash shook his head and let out an angry, frustrated groan.


	71. A Few Stolen Moments Before the Battle

**Admiral's Cap – Ciena's Quarters**

"I'm so nervous," Ciena said, her head resting on Thane's bare chest while they caught a rare twenty minutes to be alone together. "Something about Sara… I can't really explain it."

Thane drew in a deep breath and audibly exhaled. "Did you see Dalven's face when Sila didn't call him daddy?"

"Oh, yes! It didn't register at first, but afterwards – when we were in the corridor – he looked crestfallen and I put it together."

"They've been through so much. Kriff knows what Nash has done to twist Sila's mind," Thane said, the menace heavy in his voice.

"And… well, Sara, too. Gosh, Thane, I don't think I've really thought about how bad this might be. We've been so focused on just getting them back." Ciena turned her face into Thane's chest while he picked up strands of her hair, twirled them in his fingers, and dropped them.

"Your hair is extra soft, and it bounces better when it plops down out of my fingers. Is that a pregnancy thing?" Thane asked.

Ciena pushed herself up to hover over him, her amusement with another of Thane's ridiculous pregnancy questions evident on her face. "How is it possible you can be thinking such an inconsequential thing at a time like this?"

Thane leaned up on his elbows to meet her face-to-face. "The same way I could be thinking _and doing_ so many other things at a time like this." He went to kiss her and Ciena rolled away onto her back.

"I'm huge," she groaned. "How you can find _this,_ " she gestured at her midsection, "remotely attractive is beyond me."

Thane sat up and reluctantly began to dress. As he did, he reminded Ciena for the umpteenth time that he found every part of her attractive. Ciena sat up and rubbed her hand across his back before he could pull his shirt on. Thane paused and let his head wobble over while he made his "that feels so good" noise.

"Mmmmm… I could sit here all day and let you do that." Ciena scooched closer to him and used both hands to gently knead the stubborn knots in his shoulders and back. She figured thirty seconds was better than nothing.

"I'm so glad you're here, Cienna. I know it can't last forever, but I'm just grateful you're here, safe, with me." Thane leaned his head back and captured one last kiss before standing and leaving Ciena in the bed with her lingering worries about the rescue attempt and Dalven.

* * *

 **Docking Bay**

Luke and the other pilots were assembled on the deck, helmets held in the crooks of their arms, going through the plan one last time.

"Alright, everyone has their assignments. We have Blue Squadron on the primary mission. That's me, Jedi Solo, Jedi Horne, Apprentice Leffer, Jedi Armini, Apprentice Natal, Jedi Ardulie and Jedi Jordy. We'll also have Star Gazer with Commander Idele Solo as pilot and Jedi Andrew Leffer as co-pilot.

Gold Squadron will be on the decoy mission. Jedi Duran, Jedi Baron, Jedi Aurelius, Apprentice Nix, Apprentice Welding and Captain Ivers will be in X-Wings. The Millenium Falcon and her crew will be with the Gold Crew.

Timing is absolutely essential. We need their forces to be reaching for their comms and hitting one another head on with the competing intel to make this work. Every second we can keep them confused will make a difference."

Luke took one last opportunity to take in the sight of so many Jedi standing there, light saber hilts clipped to their belts, radiating calm and confidence. It wasn't arrogance like with so many talented starfighter pilots. It came from a selfless faith in the Force, and faith in the people flying beside them. As with so many recent "firsts", this was one of those moments Luke wanted memorialized.

Which was why, as a favor to Thane, Luke agreed to allow a particular journalist and his Holovid cam operator to capture footage of this moment – albeit from a good ten meters away and assurances that there was absolutely no possibility the information could be transmitted before or during the operation.

For a fleeting moment, Luke imagined his father standing there beside him, and for once allowed it to exist as a happy thought – no more and no less than what it needed to be. There were hundreds of battles where his father led squadrons of Jedi and other pilots just like this into battle. It was normal to wonder what his father would think of him at that moment.


	72. An Impasse - Knock, Knock! Who's There?

Eevou was finding it difficult to remain patient as the minutes passed into nearly an hour. When Mara Jade finally glanced her way, Eevou nodded toward the corner of the room. Mara casually walked in that direction. Eevou needed to make the most of this chance to bring the situation to a close. Whether it was the Force or simply her knowledge of Nash's ability to turn any situation to his favor given enough time, she felt strongly something needed to happen soon.

"Mara, I'm getting a sense that something is wrong. You don't know me well but trust me. I know Nash and Korus. Something about this isn't sitting right. His daughter is getting further away by the minute and yet he isn't reacting as though he's in any hurry."

Mara nodded slightly. "I've been wondering this myself. I want to try something." Without giving Eevou further explanation, Mara left her in the corner and walked across the room to stand next to Nash. He looked up at her with a smirk and turned away.

Mara stepped over to the tree with the Ysalimari and picked it up. She carried it across the room to the bookcase doorway, opened the secret passageway, and set the tree in the hall. When she reentered the office, Nash was standing at his chair looking at Korus and Eevou.

"Don't get any ideas," Mara said. She barely lifted her hand and Nash was forcibly thrust back down into his chair. This was shocking to him for two reasons. First, he was typically resistant to Force techniques as was the case when Vader first discovered him. Second, it was clear why this woman had been the Emperor's Hand.

"Nash, see if you can reach Sila." Nash stared at Mara Jade for a brief moment, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Several seconds passed, then Nash smiled without saying a word. Just a quickly, his expression turned dark. "They're at a ship. I don't know where they are, but I recognize one of General Pikson's men there with them. That means Geth is here."

Mara nodded. "Here's what I propose. You have the video of Vader that no one has seen yet. Let's watch it and see what it says you need to do with the artifact."

"We're running out of time!" Nash exclaimed. "They are at their ship now—"

"You have three options, Windrider. Give me the artifact, play the video, or sit here and allow your child to disappear."

Nash slowly stood and pointed to a cabinet. Mara nodded. He walked over, opened the door and inside there was a lit surface for a handprint scan and a digital code keypad. The small door to the safe slid open and Nash reached inside. His hand hovered for a fraction of a second over the blaster he had placed there for a circumstance such as this. Just as quickly he realized he had not actually envisioned a circumstance like this, and he continued past the weapon to grasp the digital card with Vader's messages on it.

As he did this, he could not help but allow his eyes to wander slightly. Further back in the safe was a velvet pouch with a jeweled case enclosed. Nash made no movement toward this object. He prayed its presence, and his thinking of it, would go unnoticed.

It could have been an insect buzzing his arm or a subtle breeze. So swift and instantaneous was what happened next that before Nash had time to blink the velvet pouch had flown from the safe and into the hands of Mara Jade.

Nash whirled around and gaped at the woman. There she stood, holding the object he worked so hard to acquire and then protect. She had neither a look of victory, nor smugness. She simply looked ready to move forward.

"Wait!" Nash called out, his hand drifting over the blaster. "Please – lets watch the video and find out why I need it. I beg of you!"

"I believe we should do this," Mara said, "with the others; just as you planned it from the beginning." Without flinching, Nash realized the blaster was zipping across the room into Mara's other hand. He turned to see the space underneath his hand in the safe was barren.

Ignoring Nash's look of shock, Mara turned to Eevou. "I'm assuming the gathering is in the training facility?"

Eevou nodded slowly. She was still trying to catch up with what had just happened.

"Good," Mara announced. "I see no reason why we shouldn't all experience this together. After all, we are all Force users and we all served the same Emperor. Vader was also a servant of the Emperor. I may be more interested to know what the old Dark Apprentice had up his sleeve than you are. We never saw… eye-to-eye." Mara started to turn, then stopped. "Of course, no one really saw eye-to-eye with Vader. That is, unless he was holding you in the air by the throat." She pulled a face that revealed her lack of fondness for the Dark Lord.

"I don't believe that works for me," Nash stated, his voice strained and teeth nearly clenched.

Mara turned around to face him and stepped to within arm's reach.

"Nash, maybe I need to clarify a few things for you before you continue down this futile and nonproductive path; the path where you of think you are in control," Mara began.

Nash's eyes widened and he was prepared to speak, but Mara's hand came up and Nash's words turned into a slurpy mess. He even drooled.

Eevou looked at Korus and saw that he was confused, yet appeared resigned. She felt a slight tug in her heart seeing him like this.

Nash – well, that was an entirely surreal observation. He was seething. Eevou had never seen him angry, let alone this close to the edge; at least he appeared to be one hair shy of losing it. Any Force user within a lightyear must feel _something_ from him. Eevou likened the sensation to a volcano ready to erupt.

Eevou caught Korus glancing at her. For the first time in all of the years she had known him she saw fear in his eyes. She didn't believe it at first, but when he looked over at Nash and then back to her, it was clear. _He's afraid._ This gave Eevou her first moment of uncertainty. But they had gone too far to turn back now.

Mara had continued addressing Nash as Eevou and Korus looked on. "As I was saying, you aren't in control here. In truth, none of us are. If what I know about this very rare treasure is true, that was the case the moment you brought it inside this house where there are no less than six Force users in residence. You do know why this is, don't you?"

Eevou and Korus stared at Nash now, waiting for his reply. Nash said nothing at first, then Mara took her hand down, laughing lightly at herself for the oversight. She then motioned for him to continue.

"What do you mean?" Nash asked, this time his articulators seemed intact.

Mara shook her head. "Okay, let's pretend you don't know. What matters is that we get down to the training area and prepare for the rest of the Apprentices. I want us all there to make certain that whatever Vader proposes or suggests can be properly… _considered_. After this, we all will offer our opinions as to what we should do. However, as of this moment, it belongs to the Emperor. As his only remaining representative, this means the final decision as to what we will and will not do with the Artifact – to whatever degree this is possible – is mine to make."

"The Emperor is dead," Korus said without a trace of displeasure at the thought.

Mara nodded, "Yes, he is. And I was his Hand. Vader was his Sith Apprentice. I believe that means I outrank everyone in this room… or the Imperial Remnant if you want to get picky. But no matter, let's get moving."

Eevou felt Korus grasp her upper arm and pull her to the side. "We cannot allow this to happen."

Eevou stared at Korus, then quietly asked, "Why?"

Korus looked stunned. Huffed a sigh, then gave Eevou an, "Are you serious," look.

Eevou shrugged. "Really, Korus. Why? Why for all of it? You don't even know what Vader will say. And, frankly, I don't want whatever Vader does say to then get tossed in the Nash Windrider logic blender so that it comes out screwing us all up forever – or maybe even killing us!"

Korus's incredulous expression slowly softened into one of concern.

"Nash, you lead the way," Mara instructed, acting as though she couldn't hear the conversation between the others in the room. From the way Mara held her blaster, it might have appeared that Eevou was no longer a partner and had transferred into the prisoner population. Surprisingly, Mara waited until Eevou passed her by and gently touched her forearm. Eevou turned back as Mara stepped up to her and began to walk.

"What do you think?" Mara asked. She kept her eye on Nash and Korus, but somehow managed to spare a sincere glance at Eevou.

"About what?" Eevou asked.

Mara looked at Eevou and seemed to be sizing her up. It was as though she were deciding something. Eevou had no idea what it was. Finally, Mara nodded as if to say, " _I believe you."_

"I need to get this Artifact as far away from the training room and Force users as possible. It is very, very important that we do this."

"Why?" Eevou asked.

"The Emperor wanted these very badly. It doesn't take knowing his exact purpose for this object to understand the likelihood that it can do significant damage." They continued walking behind Nash and Korus. Eevou was surprised to find the corridor to the lift empty.

"I have a theory," Mara continued. "It is just a theory from what I know from the Emperor and the things I could find in Nash and Anogen's files. But right now, knowing what little you do, ask yourself this question: Do you really want this thing within the reach of Nash Windrider at the same time Vader is giving his instructions?"

Eevou thought about this. They were nearing the Lift, with Korus and Nash slowing and showing no signs of trying to do anything sneaky.

"Okay, say I go with your line of thinking. How are you going to get out of here with it once Nash has the opportunity to sick his Vader squad on you? And where are you going to take it?"

Eevou stopped short of the lift and murmured, "I don't know if I can trust you. I don't even know you."

Mara nodded in understanding, still eyeing the two men. "Eevou, I didn't have to approach you. I could say I did it out of some noble desire to help you, but that would be a lie. I found your lightsaber, and I was led to you. It is that simple." Mara turned to face Eevou, "I have what I need, and I thank you for your help. You have your saber and can go your own way. I didn't mean to imply otherwise."

Nash and Korus had taken up positions leaning against the wall on either side of the Lift. Mara kept a close eye on them and a good 2 meters between their bodies and her own. She knew it was a risk to move about with them unshackled, but it was the only option with so many troopers and others on the premises.

The doors opened and the men stepped on, each moving to an opposite corner. Mara quickly replied to Eevou's question.

When Mara stepped on, Eevou paused. She looked at Nash and Korus, then back at Mara and followed her onto the lift.

On the ride down, no one spoke. When they arrived and exited the lift, there were at least a dozen Dark Troopers standing in formation approximately 10 meters to the left of the lift. All of their blasters were trained on the lift when the doors opened.

In a blur of motion, Mara's lightsaber was out. She began to side-step away from the lift as Troopers looked toward Nash and then back at Mara as she calmly moved away from the lift.

Nash began to take a step toward Mara, but Korus put his hand over Nash's chest.

"She _will_ kill you. Patience, Alpha," Korus encouraged.

When hearing the term, "Alpha," Eevou grimaced and shot Korus a disapproving look. Yet, she had not removed the hilt from her hip and stood in a place of noncommitment between Mara and the Apprentices.

Nash resisted the temptation to wheel on Korus, but somehow through his rage he was able to absorb the wisdom in his words. Instead, Nash turned to face the Dark Troopers.

"It seems we have some unplanned company. I don't tend to kill my unplanned company, though I'm beginning to wonder if maybe my idea of manners might be a tad outdated?"

Nash stepped out of the Lift and slowly walked toward the troopers. Korus remained in the Lift, gauging the action. Mara allowed Nash to make it within a few meters of the troopers before saying anything.

"You can stop now," Mara said. She was as calm, cool, and collected as always.

Nash did pause, then turned to face Mara with a curious and almost taunting expression on his face.

"Why should I stop?" he asked. "Clearly the power dynamic has shifted. Surely you must recognize this?"

"I am surprised recent events escape your memory so easily. They must. Otherwise, you'd realize you need more – a _lot_ more – to stop me," Mara stated.

Nash's brow furrowed as he contemplated her remark.

Korus chimed in, "Jedi Solo's mysterious friend."

Just then, Eevou noticed something odd. Two of the Troopers standing in the formation turned to look at one another. One even allowed his blaster muzzle to drop slightly. It was then Eevou noticed that the one Trooper was notably larger than the others around him, which said a lot as the Troopers were typically all at least 2 meters tall. At the same time, the one beside him that he glanced at was notably smaller. Not a lot smaller, but almost certainly the smallest in the group.

Korus' comment stunned Nash. His expression shifted from confusion to awareness. He raised an eyebrow, nodded, then grinned. "So, this is how Jedi Solo escaped? He had a friend?" Nash looked confused again. "But I wasn't aware that the Jedi had allied themselves with… well… those who wield red lightsabers." Nash gestured toward Mara's saber.

Mara denied Nash a response or a reaction. She was splitting her focus between Nash and the odd behavior of two troopers standing over Nash's shoulder who grabbed her attention when they began behaving in a very un-Trooper like fashion. It wasn't anything the layperson would ever notice. They looked to be having their own private communication. The smaller trooper even allowed his blaster rifle to wander off target – and he really was uncharacteristically small for an elite unit. Mara had led a hundred missions with the Empire's elite troopers. These soldiers did not lose focus or communicate in this manner during a stand-off.

Her attention was diverted when Korus stepped off the lift and slowly moved to stand between Nash and Eevou. Mara deduced it was a sign of neutrality, although she was convinced Korus would follow Nash if forced to decide. She knew zealots when she saw them. But she hoped Eevou understood it was not a meaningless gesture that he did not simply go to Nash's side. He must care for Eevou – that, or he was still trying to salvage her participation in whatever scheme Nash had cooked up for them.

Nash now walked the rest of the way to join his defenders and faced Mara, folding his hands behind his back and smiling. "What are we going to do, Mara?" He raised his hands and looking over his left then right shoulder, then back at her. "You seem convinced you are capable of extricating yourself from this situation. I do agree you did an impressive job eluding my forces when you freed Jedi Solo – which I am eager to hear more about how you did this," Nash said in a lighter tone.

Nash was now completely in his element. The clearest evidence of this was the return of his impeccable Alderaneaan dialect and intonation. It was the manner and affect almost all Imperials envied and tried to imitate. While Nash never lost it, those who knew him well understood that it was moments like this, when he was connecting with his truest self, that he was feeling confident and optimistic. Everything about him - from his posture to his gestures to his almost hypnotic phraseology – became effortless.

It was at this moment, Eevou realized Mara might actually be in trouble.

And then they all, troopers, Apprentices, and Mara alike, were startled by the sound of the lift doors opening.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I probably should have separated Eternal Stars into two separate novels. It's taken a bit longer to get all these folks mobilized and ready for the final battle than I anticipated. It is definitely coming._

 _If you've been missing Kendy and Grhan, Flynn and Kessori, the General's crew, the Jedi, and your other favorites - no worries! They've been very busy behind the scenes. I can't promise everyone will avoid danger and harm, but I think they will make you proud._

 **Your thoughts mean so much to me as a new writer. Please help me write something you want to read. Maybe every few chapters you could leave a quick comment - what you like or didn't like? As long as it is friendly I am anxious to hear it. It will mean so much. :) I know everyone asks - it's because you matter.**


	73. Traitors

Anogen navigated the armored vehicle back to the compound. He, Sona, and Paxson had sat in relative silence for the first minute after they left Sara and Sila with the General and the other soldier. The darkness had begun to wane just enough to make out silhouettes of some passing trees. The lights from the control panel in the vehicle cast a dim glow over the passengers' profiles.

It was Anogen who broke the silence.

"So, any suggestions on how we manage whatever it is we will need to manage when we return?"

Sona shook her head, even though no one could see her from her seat in the back.

"He knows," Paxson said. "I know we've all been less than forthcoming with our abilities, but I can't be the only one who sensed that when we were back there."

Anogen nodded. "Yes, I think we can be certain Nash is aware his daughter and Mrs. Kyrell are out of his grasp… for the moment."

Paxson turned to face Anogen and his unhappiness with Anogen's suggestion was evident.

"It does you no good to get angry, Paxson. It is simply a fact. Right now, Nash is mobilizing and dispatching our considerable resources to find and intercept their vessel. They have a very slim chance of making it out of our atmosphere into space. I give them about a 20% chance of making it based on the situation as it was when we left them. However, should Sila remain awake and communication between her and Nash occur…" Anogen's voice trailed off.

Sona was struck by Anogen's tone. He almost sounded regretful at that thought, as if he wished they could do more.

"Maybe I should have stayed with them," Sona said softly.

Paxson turned to face her. "Maybe we both should have." They locked eyes for a moment, then both shook their heads slowly in resignation.

"I see where both of you are coming from," Anogen stated. "But you are wrong. Whether they make it away or not, neither of you could make a difference by going with them. Not after the child awoke in the annex." He took a moment to glance back at Sona, then Paxson.

"Are you speculating, or can you see this?" Sona asked.

Anogen chuckled. "Are you asking if I am gifted with foresight?" he asked. Before Sona could reply, he said, "No. Not in the least. At least, not in the way I think you mean. I think we all have a certain sense of things to come in certain circumstances – when things are less complex and we have a finite number of outcomes."

"I'm not sure I follow," said Paxson.

"Consider us, right now, heading back to the compound. When we get to the gate, will they allow us to enter? This is a simple question with only two options: yes or no. If I want to employ the Force to predict an outcome, I don't allow myself to factor in all of the things that might happen before or after. I don't think of the number of troops or the likelihood that Nash is micromanaging all movement on and around the compound. Anyone can deduce that they are searching vehicles and the entire compound is on lockdown. Instead, I leave all of my cognitive and reasoning skills out of it, quiet my mind, and focus on the one question at hand with the only two options for an answer: Will we be allowed to pass through the gate when we arrive? Yes or no?"

"Isn't that foresight?" Paxson asked.

"I believe Vader would have scoffed at my claiming I have foresight were I to have done so. I think, given the right instruction, most force sensitives will discover they are atypically accurate when presented with questions like I described."

"Well," Sona asked. "Will we be allowed to pass through the gate?"

Anogen smiled. "If I had time to quiet my mind and consider it, I might have an answer for you. As it stands, we have a great many things to consider in the few minutes remaining on our trip back. I'd suggest we prepare ourselves for problems upon arrival."

Things grew quiet for a moment. "We don't need to go to the gate," Paxson stated.

"What?" Sona asked. Anogen simply glanced his way.

"There's another way on and off the grounds just East of the main hangar. I've used it more than once. You have to scale typically unscalable structures and survive a jump from a pretty high-"

"How high?" Sona interjected, one side of her mouth slowly rising into what might be construed as a smile.

"Eight, maybe ten meters," Paxson answered.

There was another brief pause, then Anogen spoke up. "Tell me the way."

oOo

Remy had spent the previous twenty minutes in the deepest, most inaccessible annex of the Mirage. Before ascending to the heavily guarded and rarely visited space, he had exhausted every option of reaching Nash without success.

With two crew members relieved of their stations and waiting nervously to the side, Remy completed a series of communications he hoped would be received. Remy turned to face the male and female officers and smiled.

"You don't get much company down here, do you?" he quipped.

Immediately, both people smiled and laughed. "No sir, we sure don't," the young man said. The woman simply nodded her head. Though they were still visibly apprehensive, Remy was pleased to see they were beginning to relax.

"Yours is not an easy assignment. In my years of service, I've never been tasked with a job that separated me from the general population on my vessel. I doubt I'd fare quite as well as you have," Remy said, revealing a level of familiarity he knew they'd never experienced with a superior officer – let alone the Captain of their ship.

The two looked at one another and back at Remy, both with hesitant grins.

"It's not so bad, sir," the female offered. "We… I mean, the ones of us who choose this work, seem to like solitary things in our personal lives, too." She shrugged. The male nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't had more of an opportunity to interact with you since arriving on the Mirage. I'm also sorry that we are meeting at a time when things will be getting rather chaotic." Remy stood and gestured toward their stations. The two awe-struck crew returned to their seats and stared at their Captain in anticipation of whatever came next.

"I'll need you at your best in the coming hours. The Fleet will need you at your best," Remy said. "I'm glad I have the opportunity to thank you in advance for the vital role you will play in our mission. If I have been remiss in conveying my appreciation for your service in the past, I will endeavor to do better in the future."

Their wide eyes, large smiles, and enthusiastic nods conveyed that Remy had struck the desired chord. Remy nodded as the two stood and saluted him on his way out of the small space.

Now he had to hope his next actions would keep the two dedicated intelligence specialists so busy they wouldn't have time to satisfy the curiosity they have about their Captain's visit to secret operations.

Remy navigated the dark corridor, passing through the two checkpoints, and made the lengthy trek back into the populated areas of the ship toward the Bridge. He found comfort in the nervous energy, endless considerations, mind numbing strategizing and complexities of his command. This was where he knew he belonged, and where he could shut out anything and everything that did not pertain to his objective.

As he approached the entrance to the Bridge, he slid his hand into his pocket and brushed his fingertips lightly across the surface of the pendant. For the briefest of moments, he allowed a gentle wave of sadness to spread throughout his chest, then he released the object and removed his hand. He took a deep breath and the wave receded.

When Remy entered the Bridge, he was ready for the fight that he knew - with absolute certainty - was headed his way.

oOo

The lift doors opened revealing Sona, Anogen, and Paxson inside. Sona was having what looked to be a casual conversation with Anogen, while Paxson leaned casually against the back wall, his arms folded across his chest and legs crossed.

Sona stopped talking and looked out at the scene. "Uh – are we interrupting?"

Anogen turned and took a step forward, looking out and around, pausing only when coming to Mara Jade. He offered her a crooked smile, then looked at Nash. "New friends?" he asked.

Paxson stood and walked forward to see for himself. His face didn't register any reaction. He just stood behind Sona and Anogen, arms still crossed, and waited for whatever came next.

Nash broke away from the Troopers and marched up to the lift.

"Where have you been?!" he demanded, looking from Sona, to Anogen, and finally settling on Paxson. "I tried to reach you and none of you answered. A vehicle left the compound over an hour ago. Were you in it?"

Paxson started to move forward and Sona turned and held up her hand. She then turned back to Nash.

"Nash," Sona said calmly, "what are you talking about? We just came from upstairs – I met these two outside of the lift and we came straight here."

"A vehicle left the premises?" Anogen asked. "Vehicles leave the premises all day and night. I'm certain a dozen have left and returned in the last hour alone. It's very busy out there," Anogen said, not bothering to mask his patronizing tone.

"My daughter and her mother are missing!" Nash exclaimed. He briefly shifted his glare to Anogen, then redirected his ire back at Paxson. "What did you do, Paxson? Where are they?"

Paxson dropped his arms and stepped forward between Anogen and Sona to stand face-to-face with Nash. "Well, at least you are finally admitting to everyone what you have done – what you are capable of doing!" Paxson shot back. "I don't know where they are. But if they somehow found a way to get back home, I won't pretend to be anything but glad to hear it."

Nash stood his ground for several seconds, then turned away and put his fingers to his temples while squeezing his eyes shut. It looked to those who could see him that he was on the verge of exploding.

"Nash," Sona said. "Are you certain they left in a vehicle? Are you sure they aren't here somewhere? It's a very, very big place."

Nash spun on her. "It was the middle of the night, Sona! Where do you think they might have gone? For a walk? Sila is a child for kriff's sake!"

Sona took a deep breath and stepped around Paxson. She placed a hand gently on Nash's forearm. "Before this goes any further, you need to tell us what is happening here. Who is this?" Sona gestured toward the stranger with the red lightsaber, then nodded at the troopers, "and why are they ready to shoot her?"

Nash stared at Sona. She looked and sounded so sincere. Now that they were all standing there together – all five of the others with him – Nash's certainty began to crumble. Was it even possible that any of them would do something like this? As he looked from one apprentice to the next, his confusion deepened. Nash began to cycle through the questions he needed to ask to get the truth out of these traitors – if they were traitors. He simply didn't know what to think.

Paxson spoke up. "If they have left, they had help. This means there are people here – they could be New Republic forces. If that is the case, we need to call this off and deal with it before they arrive in force."

"He's right," Paxson said.

Nash began to pace in front of the group. The Troopers – lacking any redirection - remained focused on Mara.

Nash turned to face Eevou. "You said you knew who took them. Tell me."

Eevou didn't flinch. "There are forces here from the New Republic. They've been here for days. I don't know where their forces are located, but I know they came to get Sara and Sila."

Nash turned to Mara Jade. "And you! Did you come with them?"

Mara stared at Nash and said nothing. He turned back to Eevou.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nash demanded.

Eevou didn't bother to hide her contempt for Nash. "You have no one to blame but yourself for everything falling apart. You force all of us to sacrifice everything while you aren't willing to sacrifice anything. _You_ are the one who jeopardized _all of us_ by bringing the mother and child here. Had you not done this the New Republic wouldn't be here!"

Nash was stunned – stunned that Eevou was saying these things, stunned that things were falling apart around him, and stunned that he felt nothing - not even the slightest tingle. Awareness fell upon him like a collapsing building. Eevou obviously meant every word she said. If he continued down this path, he'd probably lose all of the apprentices. Nash's head began to swim as he tried to consider all of the variables.

Once again, Anogen broke the silence. "I think we all should contemplate why we are here and what we have to lose."

The words so closely emulated Nash's thoughts that Nash immediately grew suspicious, but they also spoke to his true concerns, so he allowed Anogen to continue without interruption.

"We _all_ have sacrificed to get here – too much to allow these distractions to derail our efforts at the very moment we've been working toward. I, for one, refuse to accept that I lost Flynn only to have it be for nothing! Whatever this… this… _chaos_ is," he gestured to the troopers, Mara and then toward the sky, "I will be damned if I'm going to allow it to distract me from our purpose. Nothing else matters," he declared. "Right here, right now, the six of us have a mission to complete. We will never – _never_ – have this opportunity again. There are no second chances. Whatever we might be feeling about the living people who are not in this place with us must be set aside."

Anogen fixed his eyes on Nash. Nash could not hold his gaze, and Anogen knew his carefully chosen words struck their target.

Mara observed Nash's reaction as well, and then the others as they silently deliberated. After Nash, she watched Sona, Korus and Eevou come to the same place of resignation. It wasn't easy to surprise Mara, but she was a little perplexed when the big, surly one – Paxson – appeared to concede.

Nash walked over to Mara and extended his arm, holding out his open palm to her. "Please make this easy for all of us."

Mara looked toward the lift. If needed, this had been her planned route of escape prior to arrival of the three additional apprentices. Now there were too many bodies between her and the lift.

She sighed, then deactivated her lightsaber and attached the hilt to her hip. She reached back to unfasten the pouch holding the artifact from her belt.

With a rapid motion, she swung her hand back, palm forward, and thrust it toward Nash in the empty air between them. Nash flew up and backwards, his feet several meters off the ground, flying straight into the middle of the troopers.

By the time he landed, Mara was already at least 5 meters away and closing on the entry to the stairwell. She was successful in causing the troopers to momentarily divert their blasters and lose focus.

And then she felt the unmistakable, burning jolt that told her someone had more discipline than she had hoped. She wouldn't know who stunned her until she came to, but in that millisecond between painful consciousness and darkness she vowed they'd be sorry.


End file.
